Dark Paradise
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Une rupture, une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre, et le monde de Will bascule. Evasion, cavale, nos Murder Husbands dans toute leur splendeur. Post 3X11. Spoiler S3.
1. Everytime I close my eyes

**Dark Paradise**

 **I**

 **Everytime I close my eyes**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà de retour, avec une fanfiction Hannibal qui fera quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien, mais je connais déjà la fin, donc rassurez-vous, j'irai au bout. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'ai commencé à en rêver la nuit, donc il était vraiment temps que je la couche sur une page Word. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais j'écris en écoutant la chanson Dark Paradise. Pour moi, les paroles correspondent tellement à Will.

Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux dans l'obscurité. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je soupirai et fixai le plafond. Le sommeil ne reviendra pas. À mes côtés, Molly dormait à poings fermés. Sa respiration calme et régulière résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse. Dehors, les bruits de la nuit étaient étouffés par la fenêtre fermée. Je rejetai le drap et la couverture, couvert de sueur malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver, et sortis de la chambre à pas de loup, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt. J'arpentai le couloir, pieds nus, évitai les lattes de parquets grinçantes, sans avoir besoin de lumière et entrai dans la cuisine où plusieurs couinements m'accueillirent. Une truffe humide se frotta contre ma paume, une queue touffue fouetta mon mollet nu.

« Chut. » Sifflai-je doucement, pour calmer les chiens.

Je me penchai au-dessus de l'évier, ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et mis mes mains en coupe sous le jet glacé, avant d'asperger mon visage en sueur. Puis, je relevai la tête, appuyé sur le rebord en inox, mes yeux se perdirent dans la nuit noire, à travers la fenêtre. Machinalement, je me saisis d'un verre à l'aveugle et le remplis, avant de me désaltérer. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas rêvé de Florence. Mais, malgré toutes les protections que je pensais avoir mises en place, revoir Hannibal n'était pas sans conséquence. Je n'avais pas changé. J'étais juste… Endormi. Par la douceur, la compréhension et la patience de Molly. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle m'avait remis sur pied. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à réparer. Je n'étais pas brisé, non. Ni fragile. Juste hanté par l'âme de la seule personne qui me comprenait réellement. Celle qui m'avait montré un autre chemin, une autre manière de voir le monde, qui m'avait réconcilié avec ma part d'obscurité. Jusqu'à la rupture. Jusqu'à ce que je sois trop effrayé par la passion dévorante, par la folie qui nous liait, par ce besoin de se dévorer l'un l'autre, pour ne faire qu'un. Puis, il avait renoncé à ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, pour moi. Sa liberté. Pour que je sache toujours où le trouver. Et pendant trois ans, il avait attendu, alors que je m'efforçais de vivre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais, mon répit prenait fin ici.

Molly se remettait encore de ses blessures. Nous avions pu, néanmoins, rentrer chez nous. _À la maison_. Cette maison où je ne me sentais soudainement plus chez moi. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre elle et moi. C'est à peine si elle m'adressait la parole depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Je savais qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir poussé à aller voir Hannibal, qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point j'en reviendrais différent. Mais, le mal était fait, à présent, et nous allions devoir faire avec. Puis, il y avait Walter. Walter qui était capable de s'affaler devant un match de baseball, après m'avoir froidement conseillé de tuer un homme. Après m'avoir rappelé ce passé que je tentais d'oublier depuis que j'avais rencontré sa mère. Le garçon restait silencieux, parfois durant des heures, collé à Molly plus que jamais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place dans leur duo. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions surmonter ça. Sans compter que le Dragon courait toujours. Mais, il était hors de question que je m'éloigne de nouveau, pour le moment. Que Jack se démerde. Il trouverait bien un autre appât à accrocher à sa ligne.

Je regardai calmement le soleil se lever, sans réellement sentir le froid qui pourtant hérissait ma peau nue de chair de poule, perdu entre mes pensées qui tournaient en boucle et les réminiscences de mon cauchemar. Puis, alors que Molly et Walter dormaient encore, je m'habillai en silence et décidai de partir faire un tour avec les chiens.

…

Quand je revins, frigorifié, mais l'esprit un peu plus clair, les lumières étaient allumées. Les chiens s'agglutinèrent devant la porte, et alors que je montais les marches du porche au pas de course pour me réchauffer, je m'étonnai de ne pas voir Molly l'ouvrir pour les laisser entrer. Je me frayai un chemin, en distribuant quelques caresses au passage et m'engouffrai dans l'entrée en peinant à garder mon équilibre quand ils me bousculèrent pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Quand ils se dispersèrent, je manquai de trébucher sur une valise posée au sol, près du portemanteau, et me rétablis de justesse, avant de lever mes yeux sur le salon. Molly m'y attendait, avec Walter, assise en silence sur le canapé. Je n'osai pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » M'entendis-je demander d'une voix blanche, avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

« Nous partons. J'ai appelé ma sœur, elle nous hébergera le temps que je trouve autre chose. » M'annonça-t-elle froidement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mon chéri, va terminer tes bagages dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle à son fils.

Il ne protesta pas, se leva et passa devant moi sans un regard.

« Tu m'expliques ? » La relançai-je, quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, quelques secondes, et je m'efforçai de rester calme, sans m'asseoir, cependant.

« Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand nous nous sommes connus, tu parlais toutes les nuits. Mais, je savais que tu avais vécu des choses difficiles et donc, je ne m'en formalisais pas. Puis, tes cauchemars se sont faits plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions laisser tout ça derrière nous et construire quelque chose. Et ça a marché. Pendant trois ans. Trois années où j'ai fini par accepter que je ne saurais certainement jamais tout de toi, qu'il y aurait toujours une part de toi qui m'échapperait, qui me serait cachée. Mais, tu avais bien droit à ton jardin secret et ce côté mystérieux n'était pas dénué de charme. Puis, Jack Crawford est venu. Et, Dieu sait comme je le regrette, je t'ai poussé à reprendre ton ancien boulot, à lui rendre ce service, parce que je pensais avant tout à ces pauvres familles. J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu être nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que ça se produise réellement. »

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'imaginais pas… Si j'avais su… »

« Ce qui est fait, ne peut pas être défait, Will. » Me coupa-t-elle. « Je ne t'en voulais pas à toi, mais à _lui_. » Et je sus qu'elle ne parlait pas du Dragon. « Tu nous as ramenés à la maison et insisté pour rester loin de l'enquête, pour ne plus nous laisser seuls. Mais… »

« Mes cauchemars sont revenus. » Compris-je.

Elle hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

« La plupart du temps, je ne comprends même pas ce que tu dis. Mais, quand tu murmures son nom au milieu de la nuit, de cette voix suppliante… C'est comme s'il te hantait… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Soufflai-je, en devinant qu'elle ne me quittait sûrement pas à cause de quelques rêves, sur lesquels je n'avais aucun contrôle.

« Je voulais le voir. Lui parler. Comprendre. »

Une onde de panique me secoua de la tête aux pieds, et j'allais l'interrompre, quand elle reprit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de le rencontrer. Le docteur Bloom y a veillé. » Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. « Puis, elle m'a raconté. »

« Raconté quoi ? » Demandai-je, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tout. » Dit-elle, en laissant échapper une larme. « Tout ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit. Toutes ces choses que tu m'as cachées ou que tu as déformées, pour te positionner en victime… Elle m'a dit que tu étais comme lui. »

« Ce n'est pas… Tout à fait vrai. » Soupirai-je, en me laissant tomber lourdement sur un vieux fauteuil, avant de prendre mon visage entre mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Je… C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

« Eh bien, tu vas tout de même essayer. Parce que Walter m'a parlé de cet article qu'il a lu sur toi. Maintenant… Il pense que tu devrais tuer ce malade qui court toujours. Il a douze ans, Will, bon sang ! »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il fait sur internet ! Je ne contrôle ni mes cauchemars, ni ce que fait ton fils quand je suis à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, Molly ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rédigé cet article ! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de partir ! » M'écriai-je, en me levant.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ! En fait, je doute même de t'avoir connu un jour ! Et je ne peux plus vivre avec toi en me demandant sans arrêt s'il te manipulait tant que ça, finalement, ou si, au contraire, tu étais plus que conscient de ce que tu faisais, quand tu as tué cet homme, quand tu l'as prévenu que le FBI venait l'arrêter, quand tu passais tes journées dans sa maison déserte, plongé dans tes souvenirs. Tu as traversé l'Atlantique sur un bateau de pêche, pour le retrouver, nom de Dieu ! » S'emporta-t-elle, en s'éjectant du canapé, pour me faire face.

La rage brillait dans son regard, ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était erratique.

« Ce n'est pas… C'est compliqué. » Bafouillai-je, en me répétant. « Il a développé une obsession malsaine pour moi. Il m'a persuadé que j'étais comme lui, s'est ancré si profondément dans mon esprit, que quand il s'est enfui sans moi, il me… Manquait. » Tentai-je d'expliquer. « J'y suis allé pour le tuer, Molly. Parce que j'avais l'impression que tant qu'il vivrait quelque part, je ne serais jamais en paix. Mais, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Il m'a fallu des mois, pour retrouver sa trace. J'ai appris des choses sur lui dont je n'avais pas idée. Des choses qui changeaient la donne. J'ai compris comment il était devenu ce qu'il est. Je lui ai pardonné… »

« Comment as-tu pu… Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… »

« J'ai pris conscience que je lui avais brisé le cœur. Il avait agi ainsi parce qu'il était blessé… »

« Non mais tu t'entends ! » Me coupa-t-elle de nouveau. « Les gens normaux ne font pas ça quand ils sont blessés ! Les gens normaux ne tuent pas les gens par plaisir ! »

« Il ne tue pas par plaisir, Molly. Tu ne le comprends pas. »

Elle me regarda, choquée.

« Apparemment, je ne te comprends pas non plus. Mais, éclaire-moi, je t'en prie. Pourquoi le fait-il, dans ce cas ? »

« Pour toutes sortes de raisons. Il est curieux de la nature humaine, ne supporte pas l'impolitesse. Il le fait parfois par nécessité de survie, quand une personne le démasque ou en sait un peu trop sur lui. Il n'est pas sadique. Il ne torture pas. La peur gâte la viande, ce n'est pas son but. »

« Stop. » M'arrêta-t-elle, visiblement dégoûté. « Tu parles de lui comme si sa manière d'être était acceptable. »

« Parce qu'elle l'est, à mes yeux. » Murmurai-je, en repensant à mes entretiens avec le docteur Du Maurier. Elle aussi avait compris certaines choses, sur lui et sur moi. « Il est vrai. Il dit toujours la vérité, à sa façon. Il est honnête, en acceptant complètement sa nature. C'est certainement discutable, condamnable, difficile à appréhender, mais c'est acceptable. Parce qu'il est tout à fait sain d'esprit et parfaitement logique. »

« Il a envoyé un tueur en série pour nous éliminer, Will ! Où est la logique là-dedans ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Pour revendiquer ses droits sur moi ! » Criai-je, sans le vouloir.

Cette conversation prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait absolument pas.

« Alors… Elle avait raison. » Chuchota-t-elle, après quelques secondes, d'une voix blanche.

« Qui ? » Demandai-je, même si je connaissais la réponse.

« Le docteur Bloom. Je ne voulais pas la croire, mais elle avait raison, quand elle m'a dit qu'il était… Amoureux de toi. »

Je soupirai, en fermant les yeux. Parce que je devinai aisément la question qui allait suivre. Malgré tout, ses mots me blessèrent.

« Tu l'aimes aussi ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime, toi ! » Répondis-je, en la saisissant par les épaules.

Mais, elle se dégagea sèchement.

« Tu comptes aussi lui pardonner ce qu'il nous a fait ? »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là. Je serais resté à Baltimore. »

« Mais, tu ne nies pas ses sentiments pour toi. »

« Il ne m'aime pas… Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Il veut simplement… Être la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Il s'est rendu pour rester près de moi et je l'ai ignoré durant trois ans. Puis, il a trouvé une opportunité d'attirer de nouveau mon attention. Quand il a appris que j'étais marié, il l'a mal pris, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi, que je l'avais oublié. Il a fait ça, pour m'isoler et que j'ai de nouveau besoin de lui. Quand il a vu qu'il avait échoué, il m'a avoué qu'il était derrière tout ça, pour voir ce qui allait se passer. C'est ce qu'il fait, Molly. Il provoque des événements et attend de voir le résultat. »

Elle m'observa, bouche bée, durant de longues secondes. Puis, elle leva les mains, en signe de reddition. Elle abandonnait toute idée de saisir ce que j'essayais, en vain, d'exprimer.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. » Prétendit-elle.

Mais, je pus voir une telle détermination dans ses yeux, que je compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Qu'elle disait ça pour m'épargner et que je la laisse partir sans trop la retenir. Alors, je hochai simplement la tête, la gorge nouée, et elle appela Walter, chargea les valises dans sa voiture et disparut au bout de la route, sans que j'aie bougé d'un iota du milieu du salon.

Une éternité après que le bruit du moteur se soit estompé au loin, une première larme me surprit. Elle chatouilla mon cou, après avoir dévalé ma joue dans une totale indifférence. Puis, une deuxième la rejoignit et je ne les comptai plus. Mes genoux me lâchèrent et je m'effondrai sur le tapis, avant de m'y rouler en boule, mes bras serrés autour de mes jambes. Les chiens se précipitèrent sur moi, m'entourèrent en couinant, léchèrent mes joues, se couchèrent en cercle autour de mon corps gelé et secoué de sanglots. Et j'enfouis mon visage dans les poils hirsutes, respirai leur odeur familière pour tenter d'y trouver le repos, les laissai me bercer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement.


	2. No remedy for memory

**II**

 **No remedy for memory**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce chapitre, Will perd le contrôle, se contredit, devient quelque peu incohérent et j'aime pas. Oui, je suis méchante XD

Les titres des chapitres seront tous tirés des paroles de Dark Paradise.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard, que j'émergeai enfin de mon inertie. Je n'avais peut-être pas pu retenir Molly, sûrement qu'aucun argument ne pourrait la faire revenir. Mais, je ne comptais pas rien faire pour autant. Alana s'était permis de s'immiscer dans mon couple et avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer. En quelques minutes, ma décision était prise. Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure pour préparer à manger aux chiens et pour leur laisser assez d'eau jusqu'à demain. Puis, j'enfilai mon manteau, nouai mon écharpe autour de mon cou, mis mes gants, dans des gestes secs, presque tremblants, avant de me précipiter dehors et de monter dans ma voiture, direction Baltimore.

…

La route me parut durer une éternité. Et paradoxalement, elle se déroula presque comme dans un rêve. Je conduisis au radar, en accordant juste assez d'attention à ce que je faisais pour ne pas finir dans un fossé. Mon esprit resta focalisé sur ce que j'allais dire à Alana. Elle avait tellement changé, elle aussi. Sa relation avec Hannibal l'avait détruite plus sûrement que tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire. Avec le recul, j'imaginais que c'était certainement le sort qu'il lui avait réservé pour avoir osé me convoiter. Et peut-être aussi, pour me faire souffrir. Toute la chaleur qui la caractérisait, quand je l'avais connue, avait disparu, pour laisser place à une femme froide et calculatrice, assoiffée de vengeance et qui jouissait d'avoir Hannibal sous sa coupe.

…

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'arrivai à destination et me garai sur le parking de l'hôpital, avant de me diriger vers l'entrée d'un pas déterminé. L'agent de sécurité, à l'accueil, me reconnut immédiatement, bien entendu, mais tenta de m'arrêter.

« Je viens voir le docteur Bloom. » L'informai-je, en passant devant lui.

« Elle est occupée. En rendez-vous, dans son bureau. » Me dit-il, en se levant.

« Est-ce que ce rendez-vous s'appelle Margot ? » Demandai-je, à tout hasard.

Et l'expression de son visage fut une réponse suffisante.

« Je vois. Elle aura donc tout le temps de me recevoir. Je connais le chemin, merci. » Conclus-je, en m'avançant jusqu'aux ascenseurs, avant d'enfoncer le bouton d'appel.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je m'engouffrai dans la cabine assez large pour y insérer un brancard, puis sélectionnai l'étage. L'attente ne fut pas longue, l'appareil était moderne, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'arpentais le couloir, la colère montant à mesure que je m'approchais de son bureau. J'allais frapper, quand un fragment de conversation me parvint à travers le battant. Des mots qui me figèrent sur place.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne se verra pas à l'autopsie ? »

Je ne savais pas de quoi elles parlaient, mais une très mauvaise intuition tordit mes entrailles. Je restai donc le plus silencieux possible et tendis l'oreille.

« Certaine, Margot. De toute façon, c'est déjà en route. Ça aura l'air d'un malaise cardiaque. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, on s'en sortira. Sans compter qu'il emportera nos secrets dans sa tombe. Ce sera comme retirer une épine de mon pied. J'ai assez joué avec ce salaud. »

Une chape de glace s'abattit sur moi et, étrangement, j'entrai dans un calme olympien. Mon cœur ralentit, mes muscles se détendirent, dans l'expectative. Je savais de _qui_ elles parlaient. Il me restait à comprendre ce qui était _en route_ et qui ne _se verrait pas à l'autopsie_. Je me concentrai, pour écouter attentivement, quand un couinement s'éleva dans le couloir. Le genre qu'un roulement mal huilé émettrait. Et, en effet, un chariot repas apparut à l'angle, poussé par un homme que j'avais déjà aperçu. Sur les deux étagères en inox, les plateaux destinés aux patients. Un atroce pressentiment me prit à la gorge. L'employé passa à côté de moi, comme au ralenti, me fit un vague signe de tête et me dépassa. _C'est déjà en route_. Il ne me fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour prendre une décision.

Je lui laissai une légère avance, le temps qu'il tourne à gauche, avant de le suivre silencieusement, tout en espérant que Alana et Margot ne choisiraient pas ce moment pour sortir du bureau. À pas de loup, je me faufilai derrière lui, plaquai une main sur sa bouche, encerclai son torse de mon autre bras et le fis trébucher, avant de le traîner vers la porte la plus proche. Un local technique, compris-je, en apercevant les câblages et les armoires électriques. L'homme se débattit violemment. Je serrai plus fort sa poitrine, bouchai son nez et sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne mou entre mes bras et cesse lentement de bouger, avant de l'allonger au sol. Je ressortis ensuite, précipitamment, pour m'emparer du chariot et le traîner à l'intérieur. La lourde porte se referma et je pus enfin souffler.

L'impulsion avait été forte, soudaine. Je devais maintenant réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Et me rendre compte que l'homme ne se réveillerait certainement plus, au vu de ses yeux grands ouverts et de son torse immobile, ne m'aida absolument pas à penser clairement. Mais, si les repas n'étaient pas distribués dans quelques minutes, cela serait remarqué. Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de choix.

Une fois encore, la panique ne vint pas, annihilée par ce calme froid. Je réalisai que c'était le genre de plénitude qui caractérisait Hannibal. Le genre que je n'avais ressenti que peu de fois, et toujours en sa présence. Alors, sans me poser plus de questions, pour le moment, mon corps se mit en mouvement. Je m'empressai de déshabiller l'employé, avant d'en faire de même pour moi et d'enfiler son uniforme de travail. Il était composé, entre autres, d'une casquette et cela me rassura, alors que je la vissais fermement sur ma tête. Je n'aurais qu'à éviter de tourner mon visage vers les caméras, qui avantageusement étaient absentes de certains couloirs, et tout irait bien. Une fois prêt, sans attendre, j'entrouvris la porte, jetai un œil au corridor pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait toujours personne et m'élançai, chariot en avant, d'un pas que je voulus tranquille.

…

Fort heureusement, ma connaissance des lieux me fut d'une grande aide et, en m'arrangeant pour ne croiser personne, je fis rapidement la tournée des résidents. Certains furent bien sûr étonnés de voir une nouvelle tête et tentèrent de m'intimider. Mais, le costume et mon attitude volontairement fuyante ne leur permirent pas de me reconnaître, le cas échéant. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux demandaient à lire la presse. Sans être une célébrité, je devais tout de même rester sur mes gardes.

Plus j'approchais de la cellule d'Hannibal, et plus cette panique grandissait, jusqu'à finalement briser la paix intérieure qui m'avait permis d'avancer, quand je me retrouvai presque devant sa porte, sans possibilité de reculer. Car, bien entendu, il me reconnaîtrait dans l'instant et ne comprendrait pas. Il faudrait agir vite, mais sans paraître étrange à la caméra. Je ne doutais pas que Alana, et peut-être même Margot, se trouvaient en ce moment même derrière un écran, à observer la scène avec un grand intérêt, impatientes de voir leur plan aboutir. Je ne pouvais pas juste entrer là-dedans et tenter de faire passer un message avec des gestes, et encore moins des paroles, me rendis-je compte. Et je me maudis pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, quand mon regard tomba sur la serviette qui agrémentait le plateau et qu'une idée me vint. Après m'être arrêté dans un angle mort, je tâtai fébrilement les vêtements qui ne m'appartenaient pas, de mes mains qui tremblaient un peu à présent, jusqu'à ce que ma paume entre en contact avec un stylo, dans une des nombreuses poches. Le soulagement m'apaisa suffisamment pour que j'arrive à griffonner quelques mots, sans que cela soit illisible : « Sois prêt ce soir. Surtout ne mange rien. » Puis, je mis le bout de papier bien en évidence, pour qu'il le voie immédiatement, et me décidai enfin à entrer, avant que mon retard se remarque.

Je poussai la porte, en m'obligeant à corriger ma posture, baissai la tête et m'avançai d'un pas lent, à la seconde où je fus certain d'être dans le champ de la caméra. J'osai alors lever les yeux sur la cellule récemment débarrassée de tout confort – sa punition pour avoir pris contact avec le Dragon – en m'arrêtant à deux mètres de la vitre qui nous séparait. Nos regards se croisèrent et je remerciai mentalement son intelligence et son self-control, quand sa seule réaction ne fut qu'un léger tressaillement et que, surtout, il ne dit rien, en se contentant de rester à sa place, au fond, comme le voulait la procédure. Cette curiosité dévorante que j'avais si souvent vue, brilla immédiatement dans ses orbes havane, et un coin de sa bouche se releva presque imperceptiblement. Il attendait patiemment la suite, amusé par la tournure très inattendue de la situation. Une chose qui lui échappait s'était produite et il avait hâte d'en connaître les aboutissants.

Toujours dans un lourd silence troublé uniquement par le grincement du chariot, je me plantai devant la trappe, l'ouvris et y déposai le plateau, sans arriver à totalement empêcher mes mains de trembler. Les couverts tintèrent, l'assiette glissa, mais j'arrivai de justesse à rectifier le tir et à poser le tout sans dommage, avant de marcher à reculons jusqu'à la porte, en espérant que mon attitude passerait pour un refus de lui tourner le dos, par sécurité. Quand je fus assez loin pour échapper à la vidéosurveillance, il s'avança vers son repas, ouvrit la trappe de son côté et se figea en tombant sur mon message. Pour autant, il suivit sa ligne de conduite et ne montra aucune réaction, en se contentant de laisser le plateau où il était, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans un coin de sa cellule. Il faisait semblant de bouder sa nourriture, compris-je. Évidemment, il lui fallait une excuse crédible pour ne pas manger. Exprimer ainsi sa contrariété d'avoir été privé de tous ses privilèges, en était une tout à fait plausible. D'un discret signe de tête, il me fit savoir qu'il avait bien compris, et je m'éclipsai alors, après un dernier regard lourd de sens.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'avais-je l' _intention_ de faire, en réalité ? Me demandai-je, alors que je faisais le chemin inverse, et que la panique menaçait réellement de me submerger. Aussi rapidement que mon rôle me le permit, je retournai au local technique, soulagé de n'y voir personne en arrivant. Comme en témoignait la poussière ambiante que j'avais pu remarquer, la pièce ne devait pas être visitée souvent. Et, bien entendu, le corps sans vie se trouvait toujours là où je l'avais laissé. Je m'en détournai et me mis face au mur, mes deux paumes à plat, mon front moite de sueur appuyé contre le béton râpeux, les yeux fermés. Peu à peu, je retrouvai une respiration normale et pus réfléchir plus clairement. Mes gestes, me rendis-je compte, n'avaient été dictés que par une seule idée fixe. Hannibal ne pouvait pas mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ce privilège m'appartenait. Comme celui de me tuer lui appartenait. Alana voulait m'en priver, et elle paierait pour ça. Mais, plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais décider de mes prochaines actions. Tant qu'il serait enfermé, je ne pourrais pas le protéger éternellement. Il faudrait bien qu'il boive et qu'il se nourrisse à un moment donné. Puis, je repensai au message que je lui avais laissé, et pris conscience que j'avais déjà choisi de le faire évader, à ce moment-là. _Sois prêt ce soir._ Il me restait donc l'après-midi pour échafauder un plan.

Je pris le temps de mettre mes pensées en ordre. J'étais déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans que personne ne le sache… Ou presque. L'agent de sécurité m'avait vu arriver, mais pas repartir. Ce qui finira par lui paraître suspect. Mais, il savait également que j'étais intime avec Alana. Cela ne lui semblera donc pas étrange avant plusieurs heures. Il pensera simplement que j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Même si je peinais à y faire face, le plus urgent était de me débarrasser de ce cadavre. L'homme était innocent. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. L'avoir sous les yeux m'embrouillait l'esprit. Avant tout, parce que je n'éprouvais aucune satisfaction de l'avoir tué. Il ne m'avait pas attaqué, n'était pas un tueur que je pourchassais. Je n'avais même pas la consolation de me dire qu'il finirait dans la cuisine d'Hannibal. Il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral avec lequel je devrai vivre. Heureusement, qu'en plus du reste, je ne le connaissais pas personnellement.

Dans un coin de la pièce exiguë se trouvait une grande armoire métallique. Je l'ouvris et constatai qu'elle était presque vide. Satisfait, je retirai les trois étagères, avant de les cacher derrière le meuble, et me penchai sur le corps pour passer mes mains sous ses aisselles. Je bandai mes muscles et le soulevai maladroitement, avant de le traîner dans le placard et d'y jeter mes vêtements roulés en boule. Puis, je refermai les portes et les verrouillai.

Ne plus le voir me permit de respirer plus librement. Je reculai jusqu'au mur et me laissai glisser lentement au sol, avant de prendre mon visage dans mes mains. Il fallait que je réfléchisse rapidement. Mon regard tomba sur le chariot. Impossible de m'en débarrasser. Il faudra que je lui trouve une nouvelle utilité. L'uniforme, que je portais toujours, me servirait également. J'avais encore quelques heures, au calme, avant de passer à l'action. Il était temps de songer à la manière dont j'allais sortir Hannibal d'ici, sans que personne ne le remarque immédiatement, pour nous permettre de suffisamment nous éloigner d'ici. Ma voiture serait l'étape suivante, bien entendu. Elle se trouvait déjà sur le parking, derrière le bâtiment. Je devais ensuite choisir un point de chute provisoire. Où nous pourrions trouver des vêtements de rechange, pour lui comme pour moi, et nous poser pour décider de la suite. Ne sachant pas si Hannibal aurait une meilleure idée, je choisis provisoirement Wolf Trap, comme destination. Mon ancienne maison. Incapable de la vendre, comme de continuer à y vivre, elle était à l'abandon depuis que j'habitais avec Molly. Puisqu'ils ne me soupçonneraient pas tout de suite d'être l'instigateur de cette évasion – en espérant que dans la précipitation, l'agent de sécurité oublie de mentionner ma présence plus tôt dans la journée – ils ne viendront pas le chercher là-bas. Ils fouilleront d'abord son ancien cabinet, sa maison, iront certainement interroger Bedelia, tenteront de retrouver une trace du Dragon, car il sera très certainement le suspect numéro 1. Le plus grand fan d'Hannibal. Pendant ce temps, ma rupture avec Molly sera l'excuse parfaite pour que je reste en dehors de ça. Le timing était presque trop parfait, et je me demandai un instant, quelle aurait été ma réaction si elle ne m'avait pas quitté ce matin, pourquoi je n'avais pas simplement appelé Jack immédiatement, pour le prévenir de la conversation que je venais de surprendre.

Mais, l'impulsion qui m'avait poussé à tuer cet homme… Était bien trop subite et forte, pour que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, avant que ce ne soit fait. Je fixai mes mains de longues minutes. Des mains de meurtrier. Molly avait raison. Elle ne me connaissait pas. Je n'étais même plus sûr de me connaître moi-même. Je venais de froidement tuer un homme, pour revendiquer mon droit de vie ou de mort sur un sociopathe cannibale qui m'avait manipulé, rendu malade et presque fou, jusqu'à me faire enfermer à sa place. Pour finalement me libérer, me convaincre que j'étais comme lui, me pousser au meurtre et m'abandonner. Lui qui avait attenté à ma vie et à celle de mes proches d'innombrables fois. Mais, qui m'avait aussi sauvé, à plusieurs reprises, défendu mes intérêts, préservé ma dignité. Il me l'avait dit. J'étais sa famille. Et il ferait tout pour sa famille. Peut-être m'aimait-il réellement. À sa manière tordue.

Cependant, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de l'égorger, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.


	3. I can feel you touching me

**III**

 **I can feel you touching me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 3. Will ne fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus, jusqu'au point de non-retour, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hannibal. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des guests :** (je ne le fais pas d'habitude, mais là j'avais des choses à dire)

 **China :** Merci ! C'est vrai que les fanfics fr restent trop rares sur ce fandom. Dis-moi ce que tu penses savoir, je ne te dirai pas si tu es dans le vrai, mais je suis curieuse ^^

Alors, pour Will en mode « jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence », voilà comment je vois les choses. Will n'a jamais vraiment eu de véritables relations. Son désordre empathique l'a rendu asocial et méfiant. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu avec Hannibal, il a malgré tout trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime, qui a voulu l'épouser et vivre avec lui. Alors, oui, quand cette personne l'abandonne, il ne gère pas très bien. Je le voyais mal réagir froidement. Pas sur ça. Après, je peux comprendre que ça te gêne. Après, pour le reste, en effet, dans la saison 3 il est « déterminé, mauvais, viril et insulte les fils de putes », on est d'accord. Cependant, quand, presque par accident, il tue cet homme, il est ébranlé. Faut pas pousser quand même, il n'est pas devenu insensible à ce point. Mais, tu verras dans ce chapitre, qu'il ne panique pas pour autant, alors que la situation ne va faire que s'aggraver.

Pour le parti pris du Dark!Alana, c'est une décision que j'assume. Pour moi, l'évolution de Alana est juste celle qui m'a le plus marqué. Honnêtement, dans la saison 1, elle m'agaçait. Quand elle sortait avec Hannibal, je la plaignais autant que je la détestais. Mais maintenant, elle est juste merveilleuse. Et, elle n'a pas « balancé » Will. Elle pensait faire au mieux. Le plus urgent était d'enlever de la tête de Molly l'idée de voir Hannibal, ce qui aurait été bien pire. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle était capable d'entendre la vérité et qu'elle aurait une bonne discussion avec Will. Et là, on en vient au principal inconvénient des récits à la première personne. Le lecteur n'a QUE le point de vue, les déductions et les informations du personnage. Pour ce qu'on en sait, quand Molly dit qu'elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, elle est peut-être sincère. C'est Will qui interprète ça comme un adieu et se persuade que c'est fini. Je n'en dirais pas plus, je ne veux pas non plus spoiler la suite.

Je ne prends pas mal tes remarques, ne t'inquiète pas et je les prends même en compte pour la suite ;)

 **Une admiratrice :** La suite maintenant et le chapitre 4 très bientôt.

* * *

Patienter jusqu'au soir, dans un local minuscule, à moins d'un mètre d'un cadavre qui, heureusement, resta quelque peu préservé par l'armoire où je l'avais enfermé, ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Et c'est courbaturé, mais avec un plan que je pensais aussi parfait que possible dans ces circonstances, que je me décidai enfin à sortir, pour vérifier si Alana et Margot étaient parties. Je devais attendre que le bâtiment soit vide, à l'exception du personnel de nuit, que je savais réduit, pour me mettre en action. Je marchai jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, puis jetai un œil discret à la porte du bureau, pour constater qu'elle était fermée et qu'aucun rai de lumière ne perçait en dessous. Il fallait cependant que j'en sois certain. J'avançai donc silencieusement et plaquai mon oreille au battant. Pas un bruit. Prudemment, j'enclenchai la poignée. Fermée à clé. La voie était libre.

Je retournai au local, ouvris l'armoire électrique, et cherchai les disjoncteurs qui alimentaient les lumières et les cameras. Une fois trouvés, je fis sauter les plombs et me retrouvai dans le noir total. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du gardien. En embuscade, je n'eus pas à patienter longtemps, avant d'entendre le pas lourd de l'agent de sécurité, dans le couloir. La faible lueur d'une lampe torche brilla sous la porte et je retins mon souffle. Le battant s'ouvrit et sans lui laisser le temps de me repérer, j'empoignai sa veste et le projetai contre le mur, le plus violemment possible. Mais l'homme, plus solide que je ne le pensais, fut à peine ébranlé par le choc et dégaina son arme, alors que je revenais à l'assaut. Par réflexe, je m'emparai du canon du Glock, pour le détourner, et le coup partit brusquement. La détonation, assourdissante dans une si petite superficie, fit siffler mes oreilles. Je plaquai mes mains dessus, en reculant, sous le choc. Devant moi, le gardien s'écroula en gémissant. Sa Maglite tomba au sol, clignota, puis se ralluma, éclairant la scène. À mes pieds, une mare de sang s'étendit, le corps s'immobilisa. L'homme avait pris la balle à bout portant, en pleine poitrine.

Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu. J'attendis la panique, ma vieille ennemie, mais elle ne vint pas. Mon cœur ralentit, mon esprit s'apaisa, l'odeur entêtante du sang envahit la pièce et j'inspirai longuement, avant de relâcher mon souffle. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. La déflagration avait dû être entendue dans tout l'étage. Alors, d'une main ferme, je ramassai la lampe et décidai de poursuivre mon plan. Rapidement, je palpai la ceinture du cadavre, jusqu'à trouver son trousseau de clés, le décrochai et l'empochai, avant de me relever et de me précipiter sur l'armoire électrique, pour rallumer la lumière, en laissant néanmoins les caméras éteintes. Je m'emparai ensuite du chariot, avant de me mettre en route vers la laverie que j'avais repérée plus tôt, en distribuant les repas. En baissant les yeux sur mes mains, je vis alors du sang sur celle qui avait repoussé l'arme et sur la manche. En regardant frénétiquement autour de moi, je me dépêchai de tirer mon t-shirt de mon pantalon, pour m'essuyer dessus, avant de rajuster ma tenue et de retrousser le tissu sur les bras, pour cacher le reste. À ce moment-là, des pas rapides se firent entendre, au bout du couloir. J'empoignai fermement la barre du chariot et me remis en marche le plus naturellement possible, quand une jeune femme arriva en face de moi.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » Me lança-t-elle, inquiète.

« Quel bruit ? » Répondis-je, sans hésitation.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non. »

« Pourtant… J'aurais juré… »

Je me contentai de la regarder, comme si elle racontait n'importe quoi. Et, la crainte de paraître ridicule la dissuada d'insister.

« Oubliez. Ça ne devait être rien. » Conclut-elle, finalement, avant de me regarder plus attentivement. « Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ? »

« Oui. C'est mon premier jour. » Improvisai-je.

« C'est vrai ? On ne prévient jamais l'équipe de nuit de ce genre de changements. » Soupira-t-elle. « C'est comme si nous n'existions pas. Tout ça parce que nous travaillons pendant que madame dort. » Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Et je compris qu'elle parlait de Alana.

« C'est pas faux. » Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

« Bon courage pour cette première nuit, en tout cas. Tu verras, c'est dur au début, puis on s'y fait. » Ajouta-t-elle, en devenant soudainement familière.

« Merci… » Dis-je, en hochant la tête, avant de regarder son badge. « … Isabelle. »

« De rien… Richard… » Elle me fixa, dubitative, et je crains un instant, qu'elle ait compris. « C'est marrant, il y a déjà un Richard, dans l'équipe de jour. » Fit-elle alors remarquer.

« Ah oui ? » Répondis-je, innocemment. « C'est… Amusant, en effet. Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais prendre du retard sur mon emploi du temps. » Enchaînai-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois viré à cause de moi. Je sais, je parle trop. Bonne soirée, Richard. Si tu me cherches, je serais dans les cuisines, au premier sous-sol. » Crut-elle utile de me faire savoir.

Et je compris qu'elle me draguait. Autant aller dans son sens, j'étais pressé.

« Je m'en souviendrai. Peut-être à plus tard. » Conclus-je, avant de reprendre ma route.

« À tout à l'heure. » Souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour, et je pus enfin respirer plus librement.

L'adrénaline pulsait violemment dans mes veines, m'empêchant de paniquer, et rapidement, je retrouvai la porte frappée d'une plaque où l'on pouvait lire « buanderie », et l'ouvris le plus naturellement possible, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Avec soulagement, je constatai que la pièce était vide. Pour parfaire mon rôle, je m'empressai d'empiler des serviettes et des draps sur mon chariot, avant de ressortir et de me diriger directement vers la cellule d'Hannibal. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire semblant d'aller voir les autres résidents.

…

J'entrai dans la pièce et refermai derrière moi, avant de me tourner vers lui et de m'approcher de la vitre. Il m'attendait, au milieu de sa chambre, dans une patiente curiosité. Je ne comptais pas lui adresser la parole, tant que je pouvais y échapper, mais il ne me laissa ce luxe. Il inspira longuement, le nez en l'air et sourit.

« Tu viens de tuer quelqu'un. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Je me dispensai donc de répondre et m'avançai vers la porte de sa cellule.

« Tu sens la poudre, l'hémoglobine et la peur. » Lista-t-il et, toujours sans parler, je sortis le trousseau, avant de chercher la bonne clé.

« Ce n'était pas prévu. » Me justifiai-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Bien entendu. » Approuva-t-il, sarcastiquement. « Maintenant que tu t'es rendu coupable de meurtre, pour me sortir de là, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi ? »

« Plus tard, les questions. » Grondai-je, en arrivant enfin à ouvrir, après plusieurs essais.

Il sortit, sans se faire prier, et j'eus une réaction de recul involontaire qui ne lui échappa pas. Il ne fit, cependant, aucun commentaire.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, à la place.

Sans répondre, je retournai près du chariot et posai son chargement au sol, avant de déplier un des draps et d'en recouvrir la surface métallique. Si bien, que le tissu tombait presque jusqu'au sol. Puis, j'en soulevai un pan, et d'une main, l'invitai à s'y cacher. Il ne dit rien, mais haussa un sourcil et me lança ce regard où je pus lire « vraiment, Will ? », comme s'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute.

« J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, alors accroupis-toi là-dessous et ne fais pas de bruit. » Répliquai-je, à bout de patience.

Il leva alors les yeux sur le haut de la porte et un soupir d'exaspération m'échappa.

« Et j'ai coupé les caméras. » Ajoutai-je.

« Évidemment. » Railla-t-il, avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il avait douté une seule seconde que j'aie pu oublier ce détail.

Il consentit alors à faire ce que je lui demandais et se contorsionna pour se mettre en boule sur l'étagère la plus basse. Je le recouvrai ensuite, vérifiai qu'on ne voyait rien de l'extérieur et remis les serviettes et les draps sur le dessus, avant de ressortir.

…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service se fit dans un silence assourdissant, rythmé par le bruit de mes pas et le couinement agaçant des roulettes. Un acouphène persistant à mon oreille droite me portait sur les nerfs. Je n'aspirais qu'à décamper au plus vite, mais courir serait stupide. La sueur coulait abondamment dans mon dos, mon cou, mes aisselles. Le chariot s'apparentait plus à un poids mort, à présent, mais je devais malgré tout donner l'impression qu'il ne pesait rien et forçai donc sur mes abdominaux, pour me tenir droit. Le monte-charge se profila enfin, au bout d'un couloir et je m'y engouffrai avec soulagement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent. La vérité, c'est qu'une fois le gardien neutralisé, j'avais prévu de bêtement sortir par la grande porte. C'était risqué, mais ma connaissance du bâtiment ne s'étendait pas aux sorties de secours et je n'avais aperçu aucun panneau indiquant cette direction. Mais, alors que nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée, une information me revint soudainement en mémoire. Les cuisines. Au premier sous-sol. Il y aurait certainement des lucarnes donnant sur l'extérieur. Ce genre d'installations était forcément aéré. Oui, l'idée était bien meilleure. Quand la cabine s'ouvrit sur le hall, je pressai donc le bouton -1, avant de me souvenir, trop tard, de ce que j'allais également y trouver. Ou plutôt, qui.

Comme je le craignais, pour plus de commodité, les portes s'ouvraient directement sur la vaste pièce. À cette heure avancée, il n'y régnait évidemment pas l'effervescence habituelle de ce type de lieu. Mais, comme promis, Isabelle s'y trouvait, en train de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Au bruit de l'ascenseur, elle se retourna, et au regard qu'elle me lança, je compris qu'elle espérait que ce soit moi. Le plus calmement possible, j'esquissai un sourire que j'espérai sincère en apparence et décider de tirer profit de son béguin pour moi.

« Finalement, j'ai pris de l'avance. J'avais quelques minutes de tranquillité, alors je me suis dit que j'allais descendre ici. »

« C'est gentil. » Gloussa-t-elle, en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, avant de le poser sur un plan de travail. « Tu veux… Boire quelque chose ? » Improvisa-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers un des larges frigos.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire s'absenter, et vite. Mais, alors que je m'efforçais de réfléchir rapidement, tout en gardant une attitude que je voulais décontractée, l'alarme hurla brusquement dans les haut-parleurs. Je relevai la tête, par réflexe, alors qu'elle sursautait violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Hurlai-je, par-dessus le bruit strident.

« Je ne sais pas ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un patient qui s'est échappé ! » Me répondit-elle, effrayée à cette idée. « Allons trouver l'agent de sécurité ! » Proposa-t-elle, en agrippant mon bras.

« Non ! » Répondis-je, en me dégageant. « Vas-y. Je… Je vais rester ici, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait s'y cacher. Tu as raison, c'est peut-être une évasion. »

Elle parut peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement se décider et de se précipiter sur l'ascenseur… Et le hall que je savais vide. La situation serait bientôt hors de contrôle. Quelqu'un, dans les étages supérieurs, avait soit trouvé le corps du gardien, soit constaté l'absence d'Hannibal. Nous devions nous dépêcher.

À la seconde où les portes se refermèrent sur elles, je soulevai le drap et libérai mon chargement. D'un coup d'œil, je repérai la ligne de fenêtres étroites, en haut d'un des murs, comme je l'avais imaginé, alors qu'Hannibal s'étirait pour délier ses membres certainement engourdis, avant de jeter un regard agacé au haut-parleur qui beuglait toujours. Il suivit rapidement mon raisonnement et, sans attendre, se hissa d'un geste fluide sur un des meubles, pour atteindre une lucarne et l'ouvrir. L'air frais de l'extérieur s'engouffra immédiatement dans la cuisine et je frissonnai. Il était sur le point de se glisser par l'ouverture, quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Isabelle se précipita sur moi, en parlant d'une voix hachée, emplie de panique.

« Richard ! Le gardien… Là-haut ! Il est… »

Elle se figea, en apercevant Hannibal. Son regard voyagea de lui, à moi, puis lui de nouveau, et enfin, elle comprit. Une seconde, un couteau traînait sur le plan de travail. Celle d'après, il se trouvait dans ma main, ensanglanté. Entre deux, il avait tranché sa gorge, dans un mouvement précis. Elle écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur son cou. Le liquide carmin s'écoula abondamment entre ses doigts, un son inarticulé sortit de sa bouche ouverte. Et je le retrouvai enfin. Cet instinct. Cette impulsion qui avait guidé mon bras. L'assouvissement et la quiétude. Je la regardai froidement s'effondrer sur le carrelage blanc qui se couvrait de rouge. Le bruit de l'alarme me sembla étouffé, les couleurs plus vives. Je ressentis chaque atome de mon être avec une extrême lucidité, la rugosité du manche sous la pulpe de mes doigts, comme une extension de mon corps. Hannibal apparut dans mon champ de vision, m'approcha doucement, puis saisit mon poignet, le caressa du pouce, avant de m'enlever le couteau. C'était notre premier contact physique, depuis trois ans. Une onde de choc remonta dans ma poitrine et m'ébranla jusqu'aux os. Il prit le torchon, essaya efficacement la lame, ainsi que nos empreintes, avant de le glisser dans le compartiment à couvert du lave-vaisselle encore ouvert et de jeter le tissu au fond de la poubelle. Le tout sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui convulsait au sol, en émettant des gargouillis proprement répugnants. Durant une fraction de seconde, je crus voir Abigaïl à sa place. Mais, je repoussai la vision en secouant la tête. Une main douce se posa alors sur ma nuque, sa chaleur irradia mon dos, mon torse, le rayonnement s'étendit sur ma peau, apaisa mes muscles, remplit mes poumons. Et le calme s'abattit de nouveau sur moi.

« Trois meurtres en une journée. J'avoue être quelque peu surpris. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, pour que je l'entende par-dessus l'alarme.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a trois ? » Lui demandai-je, en tournant mon visage vers lui.

« Richard n'a toujours pas réclamé son uniforme. » Dit-il, en souriant, avant de remonter sur son perchoir et de se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le haut de son corps disparut à l'extérieur, puis ses longues jambes, et ce fut mon tour. Alors que j'extrayais ma tête et que le froid piquait mes joues, deux mains fermes se glissèrent sous mes aisselles et me tirèrent sur la pelouse du jardin qui entourait le bâtiment, avant de m'aider à me relever. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, je repérai ma voiture, à peine à quelques mètres de nous. Les prémonitions existaient-elles ? Me demandai-je, en courant vers le véhicule. Je sortis précipitamment mes clés, que j'avais empochées plus tôt, en échafaudant mon plan, et ouvris du côté conducteur, avant de me glisser derrière le volant. Hannibal fit le tour et se laissa tomber à ma droite, en claquant sa portière avant même d'être correctement assis, alors que je mettais le contact et passai la première. Sans plus attendre, j'enfonçai l'accélérateur et la voiture s'élança en dérapant sur les graviers. Je passai la deuxième, puis le troisième, et fonçai sur l'entrée sans même ralentir. Personne ne se dressa sur notre route, ils devaient être trop occupés avec les trois cadavres à l'intérieur. Le portail s'ouvrit quand le pare-chocs le percuta sans trop de dommage, et les pneus mordirent l'asphalte dans un crissement strident. Une minute après, je m'insérai dans la circulation, en regardant la silhouette de l'hôpital s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.


	4. Your soul is haunting me

**IV**

 **Your soul is haunting me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 4, et oui, déjà ^^ Avec THE conversation, bien évidemment, avant le début de leur cavale. Will perd un peu plus les pédales, n'est absolument pas logique dans ses raisonnements, mais on accusera Hannibal hein XD Pourtant, il tient encore le coup… pour le moment… niak niak niak.

Merci à Audrey de m'avoir exceptionnellement corrigé sur ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Réponse à Edith qui a reviewé en guest :**

Merci, je me donne beaucoup de mal pour rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages. C'est toujours le plus difficile, surtout qu'Hannibal apparaît déformé par le prisme de la vision que Will en a. Donc, ce n'est pas évident, puisqu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut et se contredit même parfois. Pour Molly, tu as lu ma réponse dans le précédent chapitre, il ne reste qu'à patienter.

Le cliché du chariot était un choix volontaire de ma part, dans le but d'alléger quelque peu l'ambiance morbide et stressante. Parce qu'Hannibal reste Hannibal (il s'amuse et attend curieusement la suite, donc) et qu'il aurait certainement préféré une évasion beaucoup plus classe, à la hauteur de son standing. Mais, son sauveur est un handicapé de l'improvisation, malheureusement. Je me suis bien marré en l'imaginant ratatiné dans son chariot XD

Et voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Merci et à bientôt.

* * *

Nous roulions à vive allure. Mes mains quelque peu crispées sur le volant, je veillai néanmoins à ne pas dépasser la vitesse autorisée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de nous faire arrêter. Hannibal, à ma droite, à qui je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil, regardait la route, droit devant lui.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, en brisant le lourd silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle surchauffé.

« Tu le sais très bien, alors n'essaie pas de me faire la conversation. » Le rembarrai-je.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Tu en as peut-être une meilleure ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Quelques-unes. Mais, je préfère attendre et voir ce que tu vas faire. » Répondit-il, en s'enfonçant un peu plus confortablement dans sa banquette.

« Évidemment. » Soufflai-je.

Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

…

Un certain temps passa, sans qu'il ne tente de nouveau d'entretenir la discussion. La tension entre nous commençait à devenir palpable, quand un téléphone déchira le silence, en manquant de peu de me faire perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Alors que je redressais ma trajectoire, Hannibal n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Mais, en voyant que je ne faisais rien, il reprit la parole.

« Ça ne peut pas être mon portable, puisque je n'en ai plus. » Me fit-il remarquer, justement.

Et je me rappelai alors avoir empoché le mien, avec mon portefeuille et mes clés, avant d'enfermer mes vêtements dans l'armoire avec Richard. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je tâtai mes poches d'une main, pour ne pas lâcher le volant, et finis par trouver l'appareil qui sonnait toujours, avant de le lever devant mes yeux.

« C'est Jack. » Constatai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour en informer mon passager.

L'adrénaline pulsa de nouveau dans mes veines, mais ne pas répondre serait bien plus suspect. Du pouce, j'appuyai sur le bouton vert, et collai le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Jack. » Dis-je, simplement, en guise de bonsoir.

D'une voix calme et concise, même si je pus y percevoir l'urgence qu'il veillait à dissimuler, il me résuma ce que je savais déjà. Je fis mine de l'écouter, sans l'interrompre, avant de feindre la surprise.

 _« Où es-tu ? »_ Me questionna-t-il.

Il fallait que j'improvise, et comme tout bon mensonge est toujours composé d'un certain pourcentage de véracité, je me décidai pour une demi-vérité.

« Nulle part en particulier. Molly m'a quitté, ce matin. » Hannibal tiqua, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. C'était suffisamment compliqué de conduire et réfléchir en même temps. « J'ai pris la route, sans but précis. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et, pour être honnête, j'apprécierais autant de rester en dehors de cette histoire. »

 _« Il va te chercher, tu en es conscient ? »_ M'avertit-il.

« Je m'en soucierai quand je l'aurai sous les yeux. » Répliquai-je, intraitable. « Molly et Walter sont dans leur famille, il n'y a plus personne chez moi. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait venir s'occuper des chiens… »

 _« C'est une plaisanterie ? »_

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais parti, Jack. Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi. »

 _« Je ne parle pas de ça, Will ! Mais, de ton désintérêt pour l'affaire ! Il a tué trois employés, bon sang ! »_

« Vous savez comment il s'y est pris ? » Préférai-je demander, pour mettre fin à cette joute verbale et récolter quelques renseignements au passage.

 _« Les premiers éléments laissent penser qu'il avait un complice. Peut-être le gardien, puisqu'il était le seul à posséder les clés, à ce moment-là. Les deux autres se trouvaient certainement sur sa route, tout simplement. L'uniforme de l'homme, Richard Frost, a été volé et remplacé par des vêtements civils. Le complice l'aura soit endossé lui-même, pour passer inaperçu, soit, si c'est bien l'agent de sécurité, l'aura donné à Hannibal, pour les mêmes raisons. Les vêtements sont actuellement au labo, ainsi que l'arme du gardien. Nous cherchons encore le couteau qui a servi à égorger la jeune femme. Nous avons l'embarras du choix, dans les cuisines. Ce salaud a pris la peine de faire la vaisselle, avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Nous en saurons plus très rapidement, je pense. »_

Je suivis l'afflux d'informations, positives comme négatives, en réalisant que je ne resterai pas au-dessus de tous soupçons encore bien longtemps. Mon ADN serait sur mes habits, mes empreintes sur le Glock. J'avais manqué de prudence, dans la précipitation. Mais, on me pardonnera, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas un tueur chevronné, moi ! Contrairement à Monsieur-je-souris-narquoisement. Il fallait que je mette fin à cette conversation et vite.

« Tenez-moi au courant. Je vous préviendrai quand je serai… » Je jetai un regard à Hannibal « … Disposé à revenir. »

Jack soupira.

 _« Je suis désolé pour Molly. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Je suis sûr que les choses peuvent encore s'arranger. »_ Dit-il, maladroitement, en se rappelant enfin que j'existais.

« Ouais… Je verrai bien. Je conduis, il faut que je raccroche. » Abrégeai-je, tant que notre localisation ne trahissait pas notre destination.

 _« À plus tard et sois prudent. »_

Je coupai la communication, sans répondre et ouvris la fenêtre, avant de balancer mon téléphone à l'extérieur. J'entendis vaguement le fracas de l'appareil sur la route, puis refermai rapidement, pour ne pas laisser entrer le froid. Quand ils se rendront compte de mon implication, ils ne manqueront pas de tenter d'utiliser la balise GPS de mon portable. Je ne pouvais pas le garder. Il faudrait également rapidement changer de voiture, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Toujours silencieux, Hannibal avait appuyé sa tête contre sa vitre et restait concentré sur le paysage. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, durant le reste du trajet, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

…

Quand les pneus mordirent le chemin de terre qui menait à Wolf Trap, Hannibal sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se redressa dans son siège et je scrutai la nuit trouée par la lumière des phares, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir mon ancien foyer. Je me garai à quelques mètres de l'entrée et descendis, sans l'attendre, avant de monter le porche et d'ouvrir la porte.

À l'intérieur, l'air glacé sentait la poussière et le renfermé, mais, immédiatement, les contours familiers des quelques meubles que j'avais laissés là, me rassurèrent. Derrière moi, Hannibal entra à son tour, et je me précipitai sur une commode où je savais qu'il restait des vêtements que je n'avais pas jugés utile d'emporter, après avoir allumé une lampe de chevet. Tout en ayant pleinement conscience de sa présence dans mon dos, je fouillai hâtivement les tiroirs, jusqu'à trouver ce que je voulais, avant de lui tendre, avec une certaine dose de sadisme que je pris garde de dissimuler, une vieille chemise à carreaux rouge et un jean qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Il se figea, son regard voyageant entre mon visage et les habits qui pendaient de ma main. Un coin de sa lèvre supérieure se leva légèrement, dans une expression de dégoût, et je déglutis rapidement, avant de me racler la gorge, pour étouffer le fou rire parfaitement déplacé qui tenta de percer dans ma poitrine.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer. C'est ça ou ta tenue de détenu. » Lui rappelai-je. « On ne doit pas traîner. Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain. » Ajoutai-je, en plaquant l'ensemble sur sa poitrine, sans lui demander son avis.

Par réflexe, il referma ses bras dessus, avant de soupirer d'un air résigné et de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Quand il disparut, je m'empressai de chercher de quoi me vêtir moi-même, avant de me déshabiller. En boxer, le froid mordant me fit frissonner, et je me dépêchai d'enfiler un pantalon, avant de retourner un tiroir en quête d'une ceinture. Je vis alors une ombre, du coin de l'œil, et sursautai malgré moi. Hannibal se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle, ses yeux fixés sur moi. La chaleur envahit mes joues, alors que je me demandais depuis combien de temps il me regardait, et j'eus brusquement le besoin de me couvrir. J'abandonnai alors l'idée de trouver de quoi tenir le jean qui tombait sur mes hanches et m'emparai d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pull gris, avant de les enfiler prestement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je pris la peine de l'observer plus attentivement. Et j'eus envie de le frapper. Car il fallait croire qu'aucun accoutrement, aussi grotesque soit-il, n'était capable de totalement effacer sa prestance naturelle. Il avait déboutonné les manches pour les enrouler sur ses avant-bras, laissé deux boutons ouverts au niveau du col et rentré le tissu dans le denim qui descendait légèrement trop bas autour de son bassin étroit. Les coutures des épaules étaient tendues par sa carrure un peu plus large que la mienne. Il avait l'air d'un bûcheron sur le point d'aller travailler. Un bûcheron bourgeois, certes. Mais tout de même. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à le trouver ridicule.

« Quelle est notre prochaine destination ? » M'interrogea-t-il, soudainement, alors que je me chaussais pour me donner une contenance.

« Tu demandes ça comme si nous allions nous enfuir ensemble quelque part. »

Sans répondre, il afficha ce petit sourire qui me fit croire, qu'en effet, il y songeait réellement. Et cela me mit hors de moi. En deux enjambés, je fus sur lui, empoignai son col et le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche.

« Tu penses vraiment que je m'imagine en train de bronzer sur une plage brésilienne avec toi ? Après ce que tu as fait vivre à Molly et Walter ? Que tu t'attaques à moi et que je te pardonne, c'est mon problème. Mais eux, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. » Grondai-je, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. « L'étape suivante ? Tu vas me mener au Dragon, puisque tu _sais_ qui il est. Et, quand je me serai débarrassé de lui, je m'occuperai de toi. » Ajoutai-je, en l'écrasant un peu plus contre la cloison.

Son sourire s'accentua alors, comme si la perspective le réjouissait.

« J'ai hâte de voir lequel de vous deux remportera la victoire. Et de quelle manière tu comptes t' _occuper_ de moi, Will » Murmura-t-il.

Le sous-entendu, à peine camouflé, ne fit qu'attiser ma colère, et une de mes mains migra autour de sa gorge, avant de la serrer légèrement.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas gay, Hannibal. »

« J'avais cru comprendre que Alana non plus. » Répliqua-t-il, du tac au tac, de façon cinglante.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Personne ne peut vraiment la blâmer de ne plus vouloir qu'un homme la touche, après être passé dans ton lit. » Crachai-je, en resserrant ma prise.

« Peut-être craint-elle de ne pas trouver meilleur amant ailleurs… » Articula-t-il, difficilement.

Et je le relâchai brusquement, avant de reculer, pour ne plus sentir la brûlure de son corps contre le mien.

« Non… » Dis-je, en m'éloignant pour ouvrir une armoire et en tirer un grand sac. « Tu es beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas quelqu'un qui se vante ouvertement de quoi que soit. » J'ouvris la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec. « Tu dis ça uniquement pour me provoquer, me manipuler. Mais, ça n'arrivera pas. » Continuai-je, en fourrant d'autres vêtements de rechange au hasard dans le bagage, avec des gestes rageurs.

Il se décolla du mur, avant de rajuster sa tenue et de frotter son cou.

« Et que comptes-tu faire après ? »

« Après ? Je trouverais bien un moyen de te mettre tout ça sur le dos. Tu ne seras plus là pour le contester. Et je pense que personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir débarrassé le monde d'Hannibal Lecter. » Conclus-je, avant de le bousculer un peu, pour le dépasser et entrer dans la salle de bain à mon tour.

Je jetai pêle-mêle le peu d'affaires de toilette qui traînaient là, dans le sac, d'un revers de la main. Une brosse à dent, un dentifrice, un rasoir jetable et un gel douche. Puis, me tournai vers un meuble, derrière moi, pour prendre deux serviettes, avant de refermer de tout et de le hisser sur mon épaule.

« Aucune preuve ne me reliera aux meurtres des employés de l'hôpital. Contrairement à toi. Et tu le sais très bien. » Me lança-t-il, alors que je repassai devant lui, pour me diriger vers la sortie, en éteignant la lampe au passage.

« Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu m'as forcé à les tuer, pour sortir de là. » Répliquai-je, en m'immobilisant devant la porte.

« Et comment expliqueras-tu ta présence ? Comment t'ai-je obligé à ouvrir ma cellule, Will ? Ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Tu vas finir ta vie en prison. »

« Et que devrais-je faire, selon toi ? » Raillai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » Susurra-t-il, dans l'obscurité.

Un rire incongru secoua mes épaules, sans que je puisse le maîtriser. Mais, il n'avait rien de sincère.

« M'aider ? » Répétai-je, entre deux soubresauts. « Tu l'imagines vraiment cette plage brésilienne, alors ? »

« Je songeais plutôt à l'Argentine. Mais, nous avons encore un peu de temps pour y penser. » Osa-t-il répondre.

« _Nous_ ? Mais, il n'y a pas de _nous_ , Hannibal, bon sang ! » M'emportai-je. Et ma voix résonna dans la maison vide.

Il garda le silence durant quelques interminables secondes où la tension retomba peu à peu.

« Très bien. Je te mènerai à Francis. » Consentit-il. Et je mis un temps à comprendre de qui il parlait.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, comme s'il abandonnait provisoirement l'idée de déterminer ce qui se passerait ensuite, il s'avança vers la sortie, passa devant moi, ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans la nuit noire. Silencieusement, je le suivis.


	5. No one compares to you

**V**

 **No one compares to you**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors… Sachez que parfois, quand on écrit, il se passe une chose étrange. Les personnages prennent le pouvoir, n'en font qu'à leur tête et je deviens leur instrument. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre. Et c'est vraiment épuisant. Voilà donc ce qui en ressort, après une journée à m'arracher les cheveux. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, parce que moi, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qui était prévu de se passer après la confrontation Will/Francis! Mais, il y a eu un moment de flottement et Hannibal en a profité pour faire ce qu'il voulait XD  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Réponse aux guest :**

 **China :** Mais non ! C'est bien de s'emporter dès fois ! Faut pas hésiter à dire ce que l'on pense. Dans ce chapitre, Will n'est pas du naïf et sûrement pas adorable, donc j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant. J'aime quand Hannibal fait des sous-entendus graveleux XD

Je ne crois pas connaître « The End and the Begining » mais j'irai jeter un œil ;)

Fait autant de publicité que ça te chante, je t'en prie. Et merci pour ça d'ailleurs. Pour la traduction, ce sera avec plaisir ! C'est la première fois qu'on me le propose, c'est très flatteur.

 **So5678 :** Merci pour ta review. Oui, nos « Murder Husbands » dans toute leur puissance et ça fait du bien ^^

* * *

Notre nouveau véhicule sentait la terre et l'essence. C'était un vieux 4x4 passe-partout que nous avions déniché sur le parking d'un supermarché. Parfait pour rester discret et plutôt bien assorti avec nos tenues. Nous venions de quitter une station-service où nous avions fait le plein et acheté une casquette pour Hannibal, avec l'argent liquide qu'il me restait. Le couvre-chef enfoncé sur sa tête lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Le subterfuge n'était pas très subtil, mais j'espérais que cela suffirait si nous croisions un barrage routier. Je lui avais également donné une veste kaki que je conservais en permanence dans mon coffre, au cas où. L'ensemble le faisait vraiment ressembler à un chasseur, à présent. Néanmoins, cela me laissait avec un simple pull sur le dos et le chauffage n'était pas aussi efficace que celui de ma voiture. Sans compter que cette bagnole était une véritable passoire. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, alors que la départementale que j'avais choisi d'emprunter défilait derrière les vitres.

Après quelques kilomètres, sans un mot, Hannibal défit sa ceinture et se contorsionna sur son siège, pour se délester de son blouson, avant de se pencher sur moi et de le passer par-dessus mes épaules. Je me penchai en avant, pour lui faciliter la manœuvre, sans quitter la route des yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le laissais faire. Je pense que j'étais juste fatigué de lui tenir tête, épuisé émotionnellement autant que physiquement, et préférai m'emmitoufler dans le tissu épais et chaud qui sentait son odeur. Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde, et eus l'impression d'avoir ses bras autour de moi. Puis, sans faire de commentaire, je continuai à rouler vers l'adresse qu'il m'avait communiquée.

Je ne savais pas comment il l'avait trouvée. Mais, il connaissait le nom et la personnalité de l'homme, cela avait dû l'aider. Il ne parlait que pour me donner des indications, comme s'il avait décidé de provisoirement me laisser en paix, et à force de les suivre, je finis par me garer non loin d'une espèce de manoir, fait de pierres brutes, aux tours arrondies. On eût dit une chapelle. Nous descendîmes de voiture et parcourûmes le reste du chemin à pied, dans l'obscurité.

En haut d'un escalier traversé d'une rampe centrale en fer forgé, sous une arche impressionnante, se tenait la large porte d'entrée. Nous montâmes les marches en silence jusqu'aux lourds battants décorés de vitraux aux motifs complexes. À travers une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, la lumière tamisée d'une lampe trouait la nuit noire, preuve irréfutable de sa présence.

Je tendis un bras et sonnai simplement. Furtivement, je vis Hannibal s'écarter, pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Il voulait donc la jouer ainsi. Soit. Il n'y aurait que le Grand Dragon Rouge et l'Agneau, ce soir.

Une ombre se dessina derrière les vitres. Une ombre qui me parut gigantesque, durant une seconde, avant de prendre les contours d'une silhouette masculine.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix caverneuse, grave, comme si le feu brûlait dans sa gorge.

La voix du Dragon.

« Will Graham. » Répondis-je, en posant ma main sur la porte, comme pour ressentir sa présence.

Le verre parut vibrer sous ma paume. Puis, un verrou claqua, et enfin, le battant fut ouvert pour faire place à Francis Dolarhyde, habillé d'une robe de chambre en soie. Je reconnus immédiatement l'homme et la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Je pus presque voir la fumée sortir de ses naseaux. Je connaissais sa force, j'avais pu m'y confronter quand il m'avait violemment plaqué contre la paroi de cet ascenseur, avant de me jeter à terre. Alors, quand il s'effaça sans dire une parole, pour me laisser entrer, mon corps entier se tendit en passant près de lui. Sa chaleur étouffante m'irradia tout entier et je quittai ma veste, avant de pénétrer dans un vaste salon. Le tic-tac d'une petite horloge, des tapisseries anciennes, des tableaux de maître, de la brique, du bois, des livres, une décoration riche, un large canapé Louis XV sur lequel je laissai tomber mon blouson, avant de me tourner vers lui.

L'antre du Dragon. _Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance_.(1)

Il fit un pas vers moi.

« Vous êtes venu pour me tuer. »

Sa main saisit la ceinture de son peignoir et tira dessus pour en défaire le nœud.

« Vous voulez vous mesurer au Dragon. Je ne sais pas comment vous m'avez trouvé, mais vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas vous laisser sortir d'ici vivant. »

Le tissu fluide glissa sur ses larges épaules et se répandit au sol sans un bruit, alors qu'il tournait autour de moi. Je suivis du regard les mouvements de son corps massif habillé d'un simple boxer noir, le roulement de ses muscles saillants sous sa peau rendue dorée par la lumière des lampes, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans mon dos. Je tournai ma tête de l'autre côté, pour le voir réapparaître à ma droite. Entre ses omoplates, une paire d'ailes rouges, immenses, squelettiques, membraneuses, s'étendit à travers la pièce. Une queue écailleuse, reptilienne, interminable, rampa sur le plancher. Je pus enfin le _voir_ comme il se voyait. Et je dus admettre la magnificence de cette créature. De sa transformation.

« Vous pensez-vous à la hauteur, Will Graham ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'immobilisant en face de moi. « Je ne saisis toujours pas ce que vous trouve Hannibal Lecter. »

Mes doigts se rassemblèrent en deux poings serrés, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, l'adrénaline se distilla dans mes veines, ma respiration se fit plus profonde. Je tentai, sans succès, de me départir de l'idée que nous allions nous battre pour _lui_ , et non pas pour que je puisse retrouver Molly. J'essayai d'oublier qu'Hannibal avait mis Francis sur ma route pour me prouver qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, pour que j'entre dans sa tête.

Il tendit une main vers un guéridon et se saisit rapidement d'un objet que je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir. Puis, il le leva jusqu'à sa bouche, avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour le glisser à l'intérieur. Je vis alors le dentier de crocs, quand il grogna dans ma direction. Il se jeta ensuite sur moi, sans que je puisse l'esquiver. Ses bras puissants m'encerclèrent, me coupant le souffle. Il tenta de mordre mon cou, mais je me contorsionnai pour échapper à sa prise, avant de trébucher sur le canapé derrière moi et de m'y effondrer, une main tendue devant moi pour le repousser. Il fondit sur moi. La céramique se planta dans mon biceps, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je me dégageai, en me brisant presque une phalange contre sa pommette, le sang coulant abondamment sous la manche déchirée de mon pull, maculant le tissu, mais il agrippa mes vêtements, me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et me projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc contre un mur m'assomma presque, mon dos percuta violemment le sol et je m'assis difficilement. En deux enjambées, il fut de nouveau sur moi. Son genou vint percuter mon nez, dans une explosion de douleur qui m'aveugla. Une poigne robuste serra ma gorge et me souleva contre la tapisserie. Un son inarticulé passa mes lèvres, mon sang pulsa dans mes oreilles, ma vision s'assombrit, mes poumons me brûlèrent. Je plantai mes ongles dans sa joue, griffai son visage pour le faire lâcher prise, alors que l'air commençait à me manquer. Je remuai les jambes dans le vide sous mes pieds, frappai ses tibias, mais rien n'y fit.

Quand, dans le brouillard de l'asphyxie, j'entendis nettement des sabots marteler le plancher à une allure lente et maîtrisée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le cerf entrer dans le salon, puis disparaître dans le dos du Dragon. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mes lèvres ensanglantées, juste avant que des bois transpercent son abdomen et le tirent loin de moi. Je tombai alors à terre, en toussant comme un damné, au bord de l'inconscience. Les yeux fermés, j'entendis le Dragon rugir.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il m'appartient, Francis. Et qu'il ne saurait mourir d'autres mains que les miennes. » Répondit Hannibal.

Et la rage secoua de nouveau mon corps, à ces mots. J'y puisai la force de me relever et de leur faire face. Au milieu de la pièce, Hannibal maintenait difficilement Francis, un bras serré autour de son torse nu, une main plaquée sur son front pour tirer sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou.

Un grondement monta dans ma poitrine, vibra dans l'air. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent. En trois pas, je fondis sur lui. Mes griffes balafrèrent ses côtes. Mes dents se plantèrent profondément dans sa gorge offerte. L'épiderme se déchira. Le sang envahit ma bouche, chaud et fluide, il éclaboussa mes joues, mes vêtements, quand l'émail transperça sa carotide. Son cri me fit trembler jusqu'aux os de contentement. Par-dessus son épaule maculée, je croisai le regard havane d'Hannibal qui ne lâchait pas sa prise, alors que Francis convulsait contre son torse. Je clos mes paupières, en savourant le goût métallique sur ma langue, avant de resserrer mes mâchoires et d'arracher la chair dans un mouvement de recul. Le liquide carmin jaillit littéralement, macula mon visage, ma poitrine, me réchauffa. Je crachai le morceau de peau, alors qu'Hannibal laissait l'homme massif et musculeux s'écraser au sol comme un poids mort.

Sa respiration était lourde et profonde, là où la mienne était hachée, désordonnée. Il me fixa de ses yeux presque noirs, avec une adoration qui me traversa de part en part, me clouant sur place. Il enjamba la créature agonisante à ses pieds qui s'accrochait désespérément à son dernier souffle de vie, et s'approcha lentement. Je reculai jusqu'à sentir de nouveau le mur dans mon dos. Il coula son corps contre le mien, et je crus qu'il allait me dévorer, avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les miennes. Ses dents m'écorchèrent, m'obligèrent à ouvrir ma bouche, et sa langue alla caresser la mienne dans un baiser ravageur. Et je pris feu. Une faim insatiable me tordit le ventre, mes mains remontèrent dans son dos, empoignèrent sa chemise, tirèrent dessus. Les coutures déjà usées protestèrent, les fils craquèrent et le tissu se déchira, dévoilant un carré de peau que je m'empressai de lécher, de mordre. Je ne pouvais plus respirer autre chose que son odeur entêtante. Il souleva mon pull et mon t-shirt, m'incita à le lâcher le temps de les passer par-dessus ma tête, avant de les jeter plus loin. Avec empressement, j'achevai de retirer l'étoffe en lambeaux qui le couvrait à peine, et il me plaqua de nouveau à la cloison. Sa langue râpeuse recueillit le sang sur mon menton, puis il m'embrassa de nouveau, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec moi. Une de ses mains cascada sur mon ventre qui se contracta à son contact, ouvrit mon pantalon, avant de plonger dans mon boxer. La sensation de ses doigts autour de moi manqua de me faire perdre l'esprit et un gémissement m'échappa, mes dents emprisonnèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Il gronda sous la morsure et tira soudainement sur mon jean pour me l'enlever aussi. Le denim dévala mes jambes en emportant mon sous-vêtement, jusqu'à tomber sur mes chevilles. En poussant de mes orteils, je m'en débarrassai en même temps que mes chaussures et réalisai alors que j'étais nu devant lui.

Il recula, comme pour admirer son œuvre. Ma peau dénudée couverte de sueur et de sang, mon souffle chaotique, mes cheveux humides et désordonnés. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, me dévora des yeux, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant moi. Il appuya sa joue contre ma cuisse, lécha mon aine, remonta sur toute la longueur de mon membre, avant de le faire glisser dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses cheveux. Une exclamation d'une vulgarité qui me surprit passa ma gorge sans que je puisse la retenir, et les vibrations de son rire secouèrent mon bas-ventre. Il aspira, suçota, joua divinement de sa langue, en immobilisant fermement mes hanches, et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de lui, alors que je perdais totalement le contrôle. Il m'emmena au bord de la rupture, puis remonta le long de mon torse, m'emporta dans un nouveau baiser, avant de me décoller soudainement du mur, pour m'entraîner jusqu'à une porte non loin de là.

Il l'ouvrit et nous investîmes ce qui s'avéra être une chambre où trônait un large lit. Sûrement y avait-il d'autres meubles, mais ce fut le seul qui attira mon attention. Je l'y poussai brusquement et il tomba sur le dos. Avec avidité, je le délestai de ses derniers vêtements, avant de grimper sur lui et de happer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il me rendit mon étreinte, avant d'inverser nos positions et de me plaquer au matelas. Il se glissa entre mes jambes, colla son érection à la mienne, et mes ongles griffèrent ses omoplates. Sa main s'égara sur ma joue, caressante. Je me perdis dans son regard. Il frôla alors ma bouche de ses doigts et j'en croquai deux, avant d'y enrouler ma langue. Il soupira sous l'attention, descendit dans mon cou, me marqua comme sien, avant de récupérer ses phalanges et de serpenter sur mon corps, jusqu'à se frayer un chemin dans ma chair. La sensation nouvelle, grisante, me fit me tordre sur les draps et il se délecta de me voir dans cet état, en fouillant plus profondément en moi. Il joua de moi comme d'un instrument, s'extasiant des sons qu'il était capable de m'arracher, savourant la vision de mon corps frissonnant, le goût de mon épiderme. Sa présence intoxicante, suffocante, entre mes cuisses, me priva de mon self-control, m'extorqua des suppliques insensées auxquelles il évita volontairement de répondre. L'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, sans trouver l'assouvissement, me mit à bout de patience, et je me redressai pour m'accrocher à son cou, avant de le repousser sur le lit et de monter sur lui. Il m'accueillit dans ses bras, surpris, en m'admirant juché sur ses hanches.

« Tu es magnifique. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

Sans répondre, consumé d'être aussi exposé sous son regard, je me penchai sur son torse large, embrassai la peau fine de ses côtes, léchai son ventre ferme, frottai mon nez contre la toison de son bas-ventre, inspirai son odeur obsédante. Son érection imposante buta contre ma joue et je pointai ma langue pour en apprécier la saveur. Il avait un goût de paradis. Ou bien était-ce celui de l'enfer. Je l'englobai de mes lèvres, le pris dans ma bouche, et il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur les oreillers, en serrant mon épaule. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce et se fut mon tour de le torturer. En faisant fi de mon inexpérience et me concentrai sur les réactions de son corps alangui sous moi, m'en délectai durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble sous la caresse de ma langue. Je le relâchai alors, l'observai un instant, alors qu'il semblait attendre de voir ma prochaine initiative. Étonné qu'il me laisse encore mener la danse, je remontai pour l'entraîner dans un baiser délicieux qui parut sans fin, avant de me relever, pour m'empaler de moi-même sur son membre. Il agrippa mes fesses, se tendit, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi lentement. La brûlure remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je le sentis s'insinuer dans ma chair, prendre possession de mon être. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma taille, il leva son bassin vers moi et me pénétra totalement. Un cri déchira le silence, mes muscles se tendirent sous la douleur. Ses mains se firent apaisantes, presque tendres, alors qu'il attendait que j'amorce le prochain mouvement, en résistant à l'envie de bouger. Il se redressa, encercla mon torse et nicha son nez dans mon cou.

Nous restâmes ainsi un instant, ou bien était-ce une éternité, ancrés l'un dans l'autre, comme une seule entité. Puis, il nous fit basculer sur le côté et reprit le dessus, avant de se mouvoir entre mes reins lentement. Mes jambes se nouèrent d'elle-même dans son dos pour l'accueillir plus profondément, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes dans un baiser emporté, charnel, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, se raccrochèrent à ses épaules. Il me prit avec plus de force, de fougue, quand le plaisir me fit enfin me cambrer contre lui, me bouffa des yeux en me voyant sombrer peu à peu, accéléra le rythme en perdant lui aussi sa maîtrise. Sa peau en sueur glissa contre la mienne, son souffle heurté, ses soupirs, vinrent se perdre dans ma bouche, mes ongles meurtrirent son corps, y laissèrent des marques, ses dents mordillèrent, taquinèrent. Et je suffoquai presque sous la chaleur de notre étreinte. Il glissa un bras entre nos ventres, s'empara de mon sexe douloureusement tendu, m'arracha un cri de contentement, avant de le caresser savamment, en se perdant plus ardemment en moi. Le plaisir monta par vagues toujours plus dévastatrices et je fus au bord du précipice. Son visage se crispa, ses paupières se fermèrent et je sus que lui aussi. Je me cambrai un peu plus sur le lit, tirai sur les draps, incapable de contrôler le besoin de jouissance qui m'embrasait le bas-ventre ou les inflexions suppliantes de ma voix éraillée. Et il redoubla d'effort, perdit la cadence effrénée de ses coups de reins, quand j'explosai finalement dans sa main et que l'orgasme disloqua mon esprit. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, en perdant toutes notions de réalité, alors qu'il étouffait son cri contre mes lèvres.

Je le serrai contre moi, de toutes mes forces, le gardai dans le creux de mes bras, bien après que nos corps se soient apaisés et que le silence ait doucement envahi la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lumière qui venait du salon. Durant de longues minutes, il n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'écarter, m'embrassa de plus en plus paresseusement, à mesure qu'une sérénité que je n'aurais pas crue possible s'établissait entre nous. Le calme après la tempête. Ou bien étions-nous seulement dans l'œil du cyclone. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne pensais pas avoir eu, un jour, la tête aussi vide.

Quand mes bras finirent par retomber doucement sur le matelas, il se retira avec précaution, avant de s'allonger à côté de moi, sans rompre le contact physique, comme s'il ne pouvait soudainement plus se rassasier de mon toucher. Nous nous regardâmes en silence, face à face dans ses draps qui ne nous appartenaient pas, dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la nôtre, dans cette maison dont le propriétaire gisait toujours dans le salon. Cela aurait dû me perturber, me déranger, mais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours prit le dessus et, comme dans une chute sans fin, le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

* * *

(1) Inscription présente sur les portes de l'Enfer de Dante, dans la Divine Comédie.


	6. I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

**VI**

 **I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je n'ai rien dit hier, mais j'imagine que maintenant tout le monde a visionné l'épisode 12. J'en parle, parce qu'il s'y est passé… Une chose, dirons-nous, que j'ai souhaité intégrer à mon histoire, mais modifié légèrement évidemment. Certains auront peut-être aussi remarqué que j'ai conservé « Le dragon, l'agneau, le diable et dieu » et j'y fais également référence, de manière plus subtile, dans ce chapitre. Surtout en ce qui concerne la transformation de Will. Ce chapitre est ce qu'on appelle une « charnière ». Il ne s'y passe souvent pas grand-chose, sur un court laps de temps et parfois en huis clos. C'est le cas ici. Mais, ces événements sont indispensables pour poursuivre l'histoire. Et avec Hannibal et Will, c'était pas gagné. Le chapitre a également une ambiance volontairement éthérée, presque irréellement, car, jusqu'à la fin, Will refuse de totalement s'éveiller sur la réalité. Jusqu'au départ, inévitable. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite.

* * *

 **China :** Hier, une fan a twitté à Bryan Fuller : « Est-ce que le Hannigram est canon maintenant ? Dites-le moi, s'il vous plaît, car je suis vraiment confuse. » Ce à quoi Bryan a répondu : « Vous me le direz quand vous aurez vu le final. » Alors, évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à voir ce que j'ai écrit. Mais, franchement, après avoir dit ça, si le final n'est pas à la hauteur, je pense qu'il recevra des menaces de mort XD

J'adore les folles cavales. C'est tellement romantique ^^

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux dans l'obscurité, en sursautant. Durant d'interminables secondes, je fus incapable de me souvenir où j'étais. Puis, je tendis mon bras à l'aveugle, jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur, et allumai une lampe de chevet. La lumière jaune agressa mes pupilles et éclaira brutalement la pièce, en même temps que mes souvenirs. Un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet m'apprit que j'avais dû dormir trois heures, tout au plus. Je soupirai et me rallongeai sur le dos, les yeux fermés, avant de faire le point sur mon corps perclus de douleur. Mon nez, tout d'abord, me lançait atrocement. Je n'osai même pas y toucher. Ma main, ensuite. Celle qui avait frappé Francis. Je la levai mollement devant mon visage pour constater que deux phalanges avaient viré au bleu. Ma gorge était irritée, mon cou me lançait dès que je bougeais ma tête. Mon dos me semblait en compote. Sans parler du _reste_. Me lever serait une torture, mais, il y avait un besoin qui surpassait tout ça. La faim. Mon estomac gronda de mécontentement. Mes sens s'éveillèrent alors, et je compris pourquoi. Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Hannibal cuisinait. Et j'étais affamé comme un lion.

En rassemblant mes forces, je quittai le lit. Je ne savais pas où étaient mes vêtements. Ils avaient disparu. Qu'importe. Nous n'en étions plus à ça près, et c'est entièrement nu que je pénétrai dans le salon, à pas de loup. La première chose qui me frappa, fut l'absence du corps de Francis au sol. À l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver, le sang avait imprégné le parquet, malgré la tentative visible de récurage. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Sur le canapé, mon blouson n'avait pas bougé. Mais, toujours aucune trace de mes habits. Résigné, je m'enfonçai dans le manoir, en suivant les senteurs épicées et les tintements d'ustensiles que je pouvais percevoir, à présent.

La cuisine était vaste, à l'image de la maison. Derrière un des plans de travail, Hannibal semblait plus à sa place que n'importe où ailleurs, même uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Sur le piano de cuisson, un plat mijotait doucement dans une cocotte-minute, d'autres mets crépitaient dans une poêle. C'était de là que venait ce fumet particulier qui fit se tordre mon ventre de nouveau. Hannibal releva alors la tête et m'aperçut. Son regard me transperça et je me figeai sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres fines et qu'il hausse un sourcil moqueur, en me détaillant de haut en bas. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mes vêtements. » Me justifiai-je, en m'avançant vers lui.

« Je les ai brûlés, ainsi que les miens. Ils étaient couverts de sang. Il faudra fouiller les armoires de ce cher Francis. » M'apprit-il, en se retournant pour se saisir du manche de la poêle, pour remuer les ingrédients.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demandai-je, motivé par une curiosité malsaine.

« Parmentier de cœur de dragon à la liqueur de whisky. » Dit-il, avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. « Mais, avant de te mettre à table, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, pour que je puisse examiner tes blessures. La salle de bain est par là. » Ajouta-t-il, en m'indiquant une porte donnant sur un couloir.

Mon estomac vide n'appréciait pas cette idée, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'image que je renvoyais actuellement. Le sang séché sur ma peau, les ecchymoses… Je suivis donc son conseil et quittai la pièce, en refusant toujours de trop penser à ce qui se passait.

La salle d'eau était large, elle aussi. Une douche italienne au carrelage noir trônait contre le mur opposé à l'entrée. À ma droite, une double vasque de la même couleur qui contrastait avec les murs blancs. À ma gauche, un miroir ancien sur pieds en partie brisé, devant lequel je me plantai. Le reflet fragmenté qu'il me renvoya manqua de me faire vaciller. En plus des contusions dont je connaissais déjà l'existence, je trouvai une multitude de traces de morsure, de suçons et de griffures. Je me contorsionnai pour exposer mon dos. Il n'offrit pas un meilleur spectacle. Sans réfléchir à la manière dont ses marques étaient arrivées là, et surtout, à cause de _qui_ , je m'empressai d'entrer dans la douche et de tourner le robinet. Le jet brûlant frappa mes épaules et détendit immédiatement mes muscles. L'eau se colora de rouge, emporta mon angoisse dans le siphon. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

Sans même me retourner, je sus qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce qui s'emplissait de vapeur, et je frissonnai, quand sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne. Deux mains chaudes caressèrent mes omoplates, puis s'emparèrent d'un gel douche et d'un gant, avant d'entreprendre de me laver. Le tissu imbibé d'eau et de mousse acheva de me nettoyer.

« Montre-moi ton visage. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Lentement, je lui fis face et, délicatement, il tamponna mon nez, avant d'en tâter l'arête avec précaution. Un sifflement m'échappa, mais je me retins de reculer.

« Il n'est pas cassé. Ce sera douloureux durant quelques jours. Je te donnerai un antalgique, tout à l'heure. »

J'acquiesçai simplement, avant qu'il ne saisisse mon menton, pour me relever la tête et examiner mon cou. Je grimaçai sous la gêne.

« Ma marque de strangulation disparaîtra bientôt, mais tu auras certainement la gorge irritée encore un moment. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'une minerve, mais porter une écharpe, vu les températures extérieures, me paraît nécessaire pour que ça ne s'aggrave pas. »

Ses doigts descendirent ensuite pour s'emparer de ma main gauche, avant de la soulever. Il l'inspecta prudemment, en faisant fi de mon alliance, et je serrai les dents, quand elle me lança, car je refusais de me plaindre.

« Hématomes au niveau des quatrième et cinquième métacarpiens, mais je ne sens aucune fracture. C'est déjà en train de désenfler. Tu as d'autres blessures à signaler ? »

« Tu veux dire, en dehors des ravages que tu as fait sur mon corps ? Non, rien d'autre. »

Et un sourire quelque peu carnassier étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Apparemment, il n'était absolument pas désolé pour ça. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui et retrouvai la saveur électrisante de sa langue, sur la mienne. Puis, il colla nos fronts, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

« On ne peut pas trop s'attarder. Même s'il est peu probable qu'on vienne nous chercher ici. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je vais nous chercher de quoi nous habiller. »

Il posa un baiser sur ma pommette, avant de sortir de la douche, d'enrouler une serviette blanche autour de sa taille et d'ouvrir la porte, alors que je m'emparais d'un shampoing pour laver mes cheveux.

« Hannibal ? » L'appelai-je, avant qu'il ne parte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est loin l'Argentine ? »

En réponse, il sourit simplement, puis quitta la pièce.

…

Quand je revins dans la cuisine, emmitouflé dans un peignoir gris trop grand pour moi, Hannibal, maintenant habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un pull à col rond rouge bordeaux, s'apprêtait à réduire les pommes de terre en purée. J'étais resté bien plus longtemps que nécessaire sous la douche, à me convaincre que mon plan initial était encore sur les rails et que je faisais tout ça uniquement pour gagner sa confiance. Et cela aurait pu fonctionner… Si j'arrivais à oublier mon désir pour lui, qu'il avait éveillé en moi. De plus, il avait raison. J'aurais bien du mal à me disculper. Surtout maintenant. J'étais coupable de quatre meurtres, dont un avec préméditation. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de choix. J'allais devoir accepter son aide. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais retrouver Molly, à présent. Ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais toujours envie.

Sur l'îlot central, m'attendaient une gélule et un grand verre d'eau, que je m'empressai d'avaler, en prenant conscience à quel point j'étais assoiffé, avant de m'intéresser à la pile de vêtements posée sur un des tabourets.

« Je pense qu'ils t'iront. » Dit-il, en écrasant les patates avec une fourchette, avant d'y verser du lait.

Je décidai de le vérifier tout de suite et ne m'embarrassai pas d'aller ailleurs pour me changer. Un bas de treillis anthracite, un t-shirt blanc et un épais chandail bleu nuit qui me réchauffa immédiatement. L'ensemble faisait au moins d'une taille de trop, mais était confortable. Hannibal flamba la viande avec la liqueur de whisky, une flamme s'éleva de la poêle, avant de s'éteindre doucement, et la faim revint au premier plan dans mon esprit. Je décidai de mettre la table, pour ne pas rester inactif, et ouvris quelques placards, jusqu'à trouver ce que je voulais, avant de le poser sur l'îlot et d'ouvrir un tiroir pour y dénicher des couverts. Il avait déjà sorti deux verres à vin et débouché une bouteille de rouge qu'il avait déniché Dieu seul sait où dans la maison. Il éteint les feux de cuisson et disposa un emporte-pièce cylindrique au milieu d'une des assiettes blanches, avant d'y monter son plat et de le saupoudrer de ciboulette. Je m'assis et observai ses mains fines réitérer la manœuvre avec la même précision méticuleuse. Nous étions loin des dîners raffinés qu'il organisait par le passé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire au mieux. D'un torchon propre, il essuya une goutte de sauce sur la céramique, avant d'empiler efficacement la vaisselle dans l'évier et de s'installer en face de moi.

« _Bon appétit._ » Dit-il ensuite, en nous servant en vin.(1)

« Merci. » Soufflai-je, en saisissant ma fourchette, avant de la planter dans la purée.

Je pris également quelques morceaux de viande agrémentés d'oignon émincé et inspirai profondément, avant de porter le couvert à ma bouche. J'attendis la nausée, à l'idée de ce que j'allais déguster. Mais, les saveurs explosèrent dans ma bouche. C'était onctueux, tendre et épicé. Les ingrédients se mariaient à la perfection. Et je dus me faire violence pour manger doucement et savourer chaque bouchée. Je levai les yeux sur Hannibal, qui semblait attendre mon verdict, et lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des années. Cela parut amplement le contenter et il s'empara de son verre, avant de humer sa boisson et d'y tremper ses lèvres. Je n'y connaissais toujours pas grand-chose en œnologie, mais il en apprécia visiblement le goût, alors je bus le mien sans aucune appréhension.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence confortable. Nous devions discuter de bien des choses, mais aucun de nous ne ressentit le besoin de parler. Notre relation n'avait jamais été aussi claire, aussi limpide. Je retrouvai pleinement ce que j'avais à peine effleuré jusqu'à maintenant. Plus de faux-semblant, plus de double jeu. Je n'étais plus en mission pour Jack et Hannibal ne s'exprimait plus à demi-mot. J'étais devenu son égal.

…

Le soleil finit immanquablement par se lever, et avec lui, la réalité nous rattrapa. Nous nous étions bien assez attardés ici. À n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pouvait venir sonner. Francis ne se pointerait pas à son travail, ce matin, et cela finirait par être remarqué. Et, si personne ne connaissait l'identité du Dragon Rouge, à part nous, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous étions forcément en sécurité dans sa maison.

Cependant, lui comme moi, nous ne voulions pas quitter les lieux sans lui rendre sa magnificence. Et c'est enfin satisfait, que nous reculâmes pour admirer notre première véritable œuvre commune. Quand nous avions découvert son grenier, en cherchant des équipements qui pourraient nous être utiles, il était apparu, comme une évidence, que c'était là qu'il se tiendrait fièrement. Pendu par les épaules et les poignets aux poutres apparentes du plafond, entièrement nu et les bras écartés, la peau écorchée de son dos étirée, tendue, sur deux structures en bois formant de grandes ailes majestueuses où l'on pouvait encore distinguer son immense tatouage, Francis Dolarhyde devint enfin ce qu'il voulait être.

Ma main gauche me faisait un mal de chien, et je tentai de l'oublier, alors que nous finissions de rassembler nos affaires. Mais, ma grimace de douleur n'échappa pas à Hannibal.

« Va mettre de la glace dessus, je vais terminer. »

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis des heures. Et je l'écoutai, en quittant le salon pour la cuisine, où j'ouvris le congélateur pour m'emparer d'un bac à glaçon et le vider dans un torchon, avant de l'appliquer sur mes phalanges. Le froid me fit un bien fou et j'attendis quelques minutes avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour constater qu'elles avaient de nouveau enflé. C'est alors que mon alliance accrocha mon regard. La lumière jouait de ses éclats dorés. Avec précaution, je la retirai en serrant les dents sous la douleur, puis la posai sur le plan de travail. Elle roula sur elle-même sur le marbre écru, avant de s'immobiliser et je l'abandonnai là, en rejoignant Hannibal.

« Je vais conduire. » Dit-il, en me voyant revenir.

Il avait endossé un blouson en cuir noir déniché dans la garde-robe de Francis. Il lui donnait un côté sauvage. Je l'imaginai, un instant, juché sur une grosse cylindrée, et l'idée me plut un peu trop pour ma propre santé mentale.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de tenir un volant. » Contrai-je, en désignant mes doigts.

« Tu n'as presque pas dormi. »

« Et toi, pas du tout. »

Il soupira, alors que je lui tenais tête.

« Très bien. Nous nous relaierons, dans ce cas. » Conclut-il, finalement, en prenant un des sacs et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je le rattrapai par le bras, quand il passa à côté de moi, et il posa sur moi ses yeux d'une couleur rare. De ma main valide, je caressai sa joue rasée de près le matin même. Mon pouce glissa sur sa pommette saillante et ses paupières se fermèrent sous l'attention.

« Est-ce que tu es… Amoureux de moi ? » Murmurai-je, mon cœur martelant ma poitrine.

Il déglutit et je suivis, comme hypnotisé, les soubresauts de sa pomme d'Adam. Puis, il me fixa longuement, insondable, avant de se pencher sur moi.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il, contre mes lèvres, avant de m'embrasser.

Mes bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille, son sac s'écrasa au sol et il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses paumes, en m'emportant dans un baiser qui me consuma de l'intérieur. Je brûlais pour lui, comme il brûlait pour moi. Notre étreinte glissa lentement vers quelque chose de plus charnel, de plus animal, et il s'écarta avant que la situation ne dérape réellement. Nous devions partir d'ici. Essoufflé et quelque peu agité, je m'emparai du deuxième bagage d'affaires. Hannibal s'apprêtait à faire de même, quand il agrippa soudainement ma main blessée. Le geste me surprit, mais je ne me dérobai pas, quand je compris ce qui avait attiré son attention. Il fixa simplement mon doigt nu, le caressa doucement, avant de me lâcher et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Le froid hivernal envahit immédiatement le vestibule, et j'enfilai rapidement ma veste, avant de le rejoindre sur les marches. À cette heure très matinale, la rue était déserte. Je refermai donc derrière moi et nous dévalâmes l'escalier, avant de rejoindre la voiture, un peu plus bas. Hannibal se glissa derrière le volant, alors que je jetais nos sacs dans le coffre, et je souris devant tant d'entêtement, en décidant de finalement en profiter pour glaner une heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Je montai à mon tour, il mit le contact, et j'attachai ma ceinture, m'enfonçais dans mon siège aussi confortablement que possible, avant d'appuyer ma tête contre le cadre de la vitre. Le véhicule s'élança sur la route et je regardai le paysage défiler, alors que le soleil grillait d'un éclat nouveau.

* * *

(1) Vous aussi vous l'entendez le dire dans votre tête, ou c'est que moi? XD


	7. Your face is like a melody

**VII**

 **Your face is like a melody**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû faire une chose dont j'ai horreur, une chose dont je suis phobique : me rendre à la CAF. Je n'avais pas de combinaison en plastique sous la main – et laisser de l'ADN aurait été fâcheux – alors quand je suis rentrée, un personnage a dû payer pour ça. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien et pas qu'à moi je pense. Hannibal approuve. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez la cavale de nos Murder Husbands, parce que ce n'est pas encore fini ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **China :** Tu me rassures (comme beaucoup d'autres heureusement) je ne suis donc pas folle XD Les tweets et l'interview de Bryan me font péter un plomb ces derniers jours. Littéralement. Will là il en est à un niveau où il te répondrait : « un plan initial ? Quel plan initial ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma. » XD Jack… part à la retraite dans ce chapitre. XD Wait and see pour le final. Moi, je suis une éternelle utopiste, je ne vois pas la série se terminer sans Will et Hannibal ensemble.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, je me laissai bercer par le bruit du moteur et aspérités de la route. Tout me semblait si irréel. Une main se posa doucement sur ma cuisse. Sa chaleur se répandit sur ma peau à travers mon pantalon. Un soupir m'échappa et je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la banquette.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué. » Dit-il, soudainement.

« Quoi donc ? » Demandai-je, paresseusement.

« Les événements qui t'ont mené à me faire évader. »

J'ouvris mes paupières et me redressai, en prenant conscience qu'il disait vrai. Tout ceci était allé si vite.

« Molly est partie. »

« J'avais cru comprendre, en effet. » Commenta-t-il, en voyant que je ne continuai pas. « Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Elle m'a quitté suite à une discussion qu'elle a eue avec Alana. À la base, j'étais juste venu lui demander des explications. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui raconter toutes ces choses que j'avais volontairement gardées sous silence. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était avec Margot… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai surpris leur conversation. Elles planifiaient ton meurtre. » Soufflai-je, en me souvenant clairement de la scène. « Elles se demandaient si ce serait visible à l'autopsie. J'ai compris qu'elles parlaient d'un poison ou quelque chose du même genre. Puis, Richard est arrivé, avec les plateaux-repas. J'ai fait le lien et… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment… Réfléchi. Je… »

Il fit une violente embardée et je fus projeté contre ma portière. En une manœuvre habile, il se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le contact. Le dos raide, les mains crispées sur le volant, il serra la mâchoire et inspira fortement avant de relâcher un souffle tremblant. Ma main vola jusqu'à sa nuque, glissa dans ses cheveux.

« On ne peut pas y aller. Nous devons rester invisibles et imprévisibles. » Murmurai-je, en le sentant se détendre sous ma paume. « Il faut quitter la ville. Si tu… » Je déglutis difficilement. « Si tu m'aimes… Partons d'ici sans tuer personne. »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je me perdis dans son regard mordoré. Sans me quitter des yeux, il tourna la clé et remit la voiture en marche, avant de passer la première et de reprendre la route à une allure modérée.

…

Quand je reconnus le quartier où nous nous trouvions, une sourde angoisse monta dans ma poitrine. Hannibal se gara à un pâté de maisons de chez lui.

« J'ai besoin de récupérer certaines choses. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute et nous partirons. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Il doit y avoir des flics en planque partout. » Avançai-je.

« À moins qu'il ne me pense pas assez bête pour revenir ici. »

« Jack n'aurait pas pris ce risque. On ne peut pas juste marcher vers l'entrée en espérant que personne ne va soudainement se jeter sur nous. C'est vraiment indispensable ? »

« Si nous voulons quitter le pays, oui. »

Tendu, j'essayai de réfléchir rapidement à une solution, quand un jeune vagabond qui passait par là attira mon attention.

« Tu as du liquide chez toi ? » Demandai-je, précipitamment.

« Oui. Dans un coffre. Pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre, j'ouvris ma portière, descendis de la voiture et rejoins l'homme en petites foulées, en regardant partout autour de moi.

« Excusez-moi. »

Le mendiant se retourna, curieux de ce que je lui voulais.

« Ça vous dirait de vous faire un peu d'argent ? »

« Un peu qu'ça m'dit ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai un service à vous demander. C'est un peu risqué, mais… »

« J'suis votre homme ! » Me coupa-t-il.

Je lui souris, le plus innocemment possible, ravi qu'il accepte.

« Vous voyez la maison, là-bas ? » Dis-je, en lui montrant la bâtisse du doigt. « C'est celle de mon ami, assis dans la voiture. Il vit un divorce difficile… Enfin, vous savez ce que c'est. »

« Pas vraiment, m'sieur. Mais j'vois l'genre. » Répondit-il, en regardant dans la direction de mon bras.

« Elle l'a mis à la porte, a changé les serrures, il se retrouve sans rien. »

« C'est pas cool ça. » Commenta-t-il, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pas cool du tout, non. » Approuvai-je. « Il aimerait bien récupérer ses affaires, mais on ne sait pas si elle est là… »

« Vous voulez que j'aille sonner, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Vous êtes du genre futé, vous. » L'amadouai-je. « Vous y allez, vous vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne et ensuite, je vous paierai. »

« Deal. » Dit-il simplement, avant de se mettre en route.

Je retournai dans la voiture et claquai la portière, avant de boucler ma ceinture.

« Démarre et prépare-toi à foutre le camp d'ici. »

Hannibal mit le contact et sortit de sa place de parking, pour faire demi-tour dans la rue et s'arrêter devant un feu tricolore qui était pour le moment au rouge. Je m'assis en travers et me contorsionnai pour observer la scène de loin, par la vitre arrière. L'adolescent monta les marches, se planta devant la porte et sonna. Une seconde après, un homme sortit d'un véhicule stationné non loin de là, courut vers lui et le plaqua contre le battant, en hurlant des paroles que nous étions bien trop loin pour comprendre. L'agent en civil maîtrisa le jeune sans trop difficulté et je vis alors Jack gravir lentement l'escalier. Je me tournai vers Hannibal et croisai son regard déterminé. Sans hésiter, il se remit face à la route et passa le feu maintenant vert, avant de tourner à droite, puis de nouveau à droite. Quand je compris ce qu'il faisait, j'agrippai son bras, comme pour l'arrêter.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille, Hannibal ! »

« Jack sera occupé quelques minutes, grâce à ta diversion. Nous allons passer par-derrière. »

Il s'arrêta, puis roula à reculons dans une allée qui menait à l'arrière de la maison, pour que nous puissions repartir rapidement. En espérant qu'ils ne nous barrent pas la route. Sans attendre, il sortit et courut furtivement vers la porte. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Rapidement, nous étions dans son salon. Revoir l'intérieur de cette maison, après toutes ces années, me ramena à des souvenirs lointains. De conversations, de dîners. Inconsciemment, ma main se posa sur mon ventre, frotta la cicatrice qui barrait mes abdominaux, en passant devant la cuisine. Une fraction de seconde, je crus y apercevoir Abigaïl, dans une mare de sang. Je repensai aux longues heures que j'avais passées ici, seul, après son départ pour l'Europe. Quand il m'avait abandonné.

Le voir de nouveau entre ces murs, me procura un sentiment indescriptible. Tout ici était imprégné de sa personne et il y retrouva ses marques immédiatement. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers une bibliothèque et retira une pile de livres d'une étagère, dévoilant un petit coffre dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Dans les méandres de mes pensées, je perdis un instant le contact avec la réalité. Les lieux étaient bien trop chargés émotionnellement. Mon regard s'abîma sur un tableau au mur, Hannibal s'approcha dans mon dos. Puis, le toucher dur et froid du canon d'une arme se fit sentir sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Ma respiration se bloqua et je déglutis, avant de faire très lentement face à Jack. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, Hannibal n'était nulle part en vue.

« Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois, Will. As-tu fait tout ça de ton plein gré ? »

Durant une éternité, je fixai son regard noir, sans me dérober, malgré la crainte que je pus y lire.

« Oui. » Soufflai-je, finalement.

Ma réponse le statufia.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, entre ses dents serrées.

Son arme toujours pointée sur moi, tremblant de colère, il paraissait hors de lui, prêt à tirer à n'importe quel moment. Progressivement, je levai mes mains. Du coin de l'œil, mais en prenant garde de ne pas m'y attarder, je vis Hannibal approcher silencieusement, rapide et implacable. Dans sa main, un de ses couteaux de cuisine que je savais impeccablement aiguisés. Le temps sembla se figer et, comme au ralenti, une poigne puissante écarta Jack de moi et la lame passa sous sa gorge, avant de la trancher dans un mouvement sec et parfaitement maîtrisé. Instantanément, un flot de sang s'écoula sur le sol, éclaboussa le mur à ma droite. Dans un réflexe instinctif, je m'emparai de son Glock, alors qu'il tombait à terre avec une main pressée sur son cou dans un geste que je savais inutile. Une paume chaude vint se poser sur ma joue, caressante et je fermai les yeux en me blottissant contre elle, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Tu vas bien ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Je hochai simplement la tête, incapable de regarder la scène en face.

« J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. Partons d'ici. » Ajouta-t-il, en me prenant doucement l'arme des mains, avant de me guider vers la sortie.

À l'extérieur, un vent glacial me ramena quelque peu à la raison. Jack allait me tuer. Hannibal a tué Jack. Une cause. Un effet. Le temps ne pouvait s'écouler que dans un seul sens.

Il se glissa derrière le volant, alors que je remontais dans la voiture, puis il démarra et nous fûmes de nouveau sur la route.

« Qu'est-ce qui valait la peine qu'on se retrouve brusquement avec quelques minutes pour quitter la ville avant qu'il n'y ait des barrages routiers partout ? » Le questionnai-je, en vérifiant par-dessus mon épaule si on ne nous prenait pas en chasse.

Il me tendit alors une simple sacoche noire dans laquelle, la première chose que je vis, fut la quantité non-négligeable de billets, avant d'apercevoir deux petits livrets bleu marine. Des passeports, compris-je, en les examinant de plus près. J'en ouvris un. Malgré la photo d'Hannibal qui ornait la gauche de la page, le nom qui s'affichait à droite m'était inconnu. Il était faux, mais particulièrement bien imité, déduis-je. Dans le deuxième, à ma grande surprise, se trouvait un cliché de moi-même, déniché je ne savais où, à côté d'une autre identité tout à fait étrangère.

« Depuis quand es-tu en possession d'un faux passeport qui m'est destiné ? »

« Quatre ans. » Souffla-t-il, sans quitter la circulation des yeux.

Je le fixai, incapable de répondre pendant un instant.

« Tu… Tu voulais vraiment que je parte avec toi, cette fois-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit simplement ma main, pour la porter à sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser, et je frôlai ses lèvres de mon pouce.

…

Nous venions de quitter Baltimore. Par les petites routes secondaires, le voyage prendrait plusieurs jours, mais nous devions à tout prix éviter l'autoroute. Imprévisible était le mot d'ordre. Être là où ils ne nous attendraient pas. Et, alors qu'ils surveilleraient certainement tous les vols en partance pour l'Europe, nous roulerions plein sud, en nous arrêtant le moins souvent possible, direction Mexico, où nous prendrions un avion pour Buenos Aires.

Nous ne pouvions pas conduire éternellement, même en nous relayant. Mais, pour le moment, nous relâcher n'était pas une option. Nous devions mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions de sommeil.

Le réservoir d'essence, lui, ne nous laissa pas ce luxe aussi longtemps que nous l'aurions voulu. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Ma montre indiquait une heure du matin et nous venions d'entrer en Virginie Occidentale, sur la 259, quand nous n'eûmes plus d'autre choix que de nous arrêter pour éviter la panne sèche. Une station-service se dessina enfin dans l'obscurité et c'est avec soulagement que je mis mon clignotant pour y entrer. Je coupai le contact devant la pompe et sortis dans la nuit froide pour faire le plein. Hannibal prit un peu d'argent dans la sacoche et ouvrit sa portière.

« Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger. » M'informa-t-il, alors que je tirais sur le pistolet de distribution.

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire fatigué et il trottina jusqu'à la petite épicerie, où je le rejoignis rapidement, une fois acquitté de ma tâche. L'éclairage cru de la boutique agressa mes rétines et je le repérai tout de suite, en train de régler à la caisse et je l'y retrouvai. À cette heure tardive, la station était déserte, en dehors du seul employé présent. Ma main glissa dans son dos, remonta sur sa nuque, dans un geste qui me parut étonnamment naturel. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, en sentant la caresse et me lança un regard indescriptible qui m'inquiéta.

« Alors ? On fait un road trip ? » Nous demanda le caissier, certainement pour faire la conversation.

Au-dessus de sa tête, une petite télévision diffusait les infos en continu, sans le son. Sur l'écran, nos visages s'affichèrent quelques secondes, avant de faire place à un agent du FBI que je ne connaissais pas. Il parlait dans le micro d'un journaliste, sûrement pour lancer notre avis de recherche. Ils n'avaient pas traîné. Bientôt, nous serons traqués dans tout le pays.

« En quelque sorte, oui. » Répondit Hannibal, calmement, en faisant en sorte de garder son attention, pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de jeter un œil aux images.

Il tendit un billet de cinquante dollars que l'homme s'empressa d'encaisser, avant de nous rendre la monnaie.

« Il y a un motel, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Vous devriez faire une pause, les gars. Vous avez des têtes à faire peur, franchement. Je ne sais pas où vous allez comme ça. Mais, si vous voulez y arriver entiers... Les routes sont trompeuses la nuit, dans le coin. » Continua-t-il, sur sa lancée.

« Merci pour cette recommandation, Monsieur. Nous allons suivre votre conseil. » Répliquai-je, en prenant le sachet en plastique plein de vivres sur le comptoir, avant de marcher le plus tranquillement possible vers la sortie.

« Bonne nuit et bonne route. » Nous souhaita-t-il, alors qu'Hannibal le saluait d'un vague signe de tête.

Sans traîner, nous remontâmes à bord de l'habitacle mal chauffé, mais toujours préférable aux bourrasques qui soufflaient à l'extérieur, et roulâmes encore sur deux kilomètres, avant de tomber sur l'hôtel en question, en espérant pouvoir nous y reposer quelques heures.


	8. There's no release

**VIII**

 **There's no release**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Soyons clairs. Dans ce chapitre, je me suis fait plaisir. Et je l'assume complètement. L'intrigue de fond n'avance pas d'un iota, mais tant pis, ça fera des chapitres en plus, donc plus de lecture pour vous. Je pense qu'ils en avaient besoin. Encore un chapitre très taiseux. Les paroles ne sont pas nécessaires. Ils devront bien aborder certains sujets, à un moment donné, mais pas là. Là, c'est juste le langage du corps et de l'esprit.

À part ça, le trailer du 3X13 vient de me plonger dans une crise d'hystérie foudroyante. Je vais juste mourir en regardant l'épisode.

* * *

Le motel était comme tous les établissements qui jalonnaient les routes paumées à travers les États-Unis. D'aspect plutôt miteux, un parking presque vide à l'acception d'une voiture, un distributeur de boissons et de barres chocolatées hors-service à côté de l'entrée, peut-être une dizaine de chambres, toutes au rez-de-chaussée, une devanture quelque peu délabrée, d'énormes lettres en néon rouge, des arbres sinistres. La seule lumière venait de l'accueil et je me garai non loin de là, avant de sortir et de faire le tour pour ouvrir le coffre. Hannibal me suivit. C'était comme si nous partagions les mêmes pensées. Ou, comme si nous avions tout simplement les mêmes raisonnements. J'ouvris un de nos sacs et lui tendis un bonnet noir, qu'il s'empressa de visser sur sa tête jusqu'au ras de ses sourcils, alors que j'enfilai moi-même une casquette kaki, en baissant la visière devant mes yeux. Ainsi, nous étions difficilement reconnaissables pour quiconque verrait nos visages aux infos. Nous devrions nous en contenter et prier pour que ça marche. Continuer à rouler cette nuit n'était pas une option. Le caissier avait raison. Des cernes profonds marquaient les yeux d'Hannibal, ses traits étaient tirés, et je ne devais pas renvoyer une meilleure image. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée.

L'office était assorti au reste. Pauvrement meublé, peu entretenu, mal éclairé, et le gérant derrière son comptoir élimé ne fut qu'un stéréotype de plus. Entre deux âges, bedonnant, l'air revêche, enfoncé dans un fauteuil qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et ses pieds rejetés sur son bureau, il était captivé par une série télévisée quelconque. D'une main distraite, il engouffrait dans sa bouche, à intervalle régulier, des poignées de chips saveur barbecue qu'il piochait dans un sachet littéralement éventré. Je n'eus aucun besoin de regarder Hannibal pour deviner son expression faciale.

« Bonsoir. » Dis-je, d'une voix forte, pour que l'homme daigne enfin nous accorder son attention. « Nous voudrions une chambre. »

À ses mots, il coupa le son et descendit ses jambes, avant de se saisir d'un registre et d'un stylo.

« Puis-je avoir vos pièces d'identité ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je lui tendis nos passeports, en espérant qu'il ne prête pas plus d'attention que ça aux photos. Il recopia nos faux noms dans les cases correspondantes, avant de relever son visage vers nous.

« Lit double ou deux lits simples ? »

La question me prit de court et un son inarticulé sortit de ma bouche. En voyant que je ne trouvais pas mes mots, Hannibal répondit à ma place, alors que j'abaissais un peu plus ma visière, si c'était possible. Le gérant leva un sourcil moqueur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, avant de se retourner pour se munir d'une des clés accrochées sur un tableau, derrière lui.

« Prenez donc la numéro sept. Il y a un miroir au plafond. » Nous dit-il, en nous tendant le trousseau.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante, en me précipitant vers la sortie, laissant le soin à Hannibal de régler la location.

Les mains profondément dans mes poches, pour lutter contre le froid, je trottinai jusqu'à la voiture, pour prendre nos bagages, avant de me diriger vers la porte frappée d'un « 7 » en métal doré. En sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, j'attendis qu'Hannibal me rejoigne. Sans un mot, il ouvrit et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

La chambre était à l'image du motel. Une tapisserie immonde aux motifs indéfinis, une moquette qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, une télévision antique posée sur une tablette bancale, accompagnée d'un prospectus donnant les tarifs des chaînes pornographiques, le fameux lit double, et une armoire branlante, certainement montée en kit, en bois aggloméré, à laquelle il manquait une poignée. Pour couronner le tout, dire que la pièce était surchauffée tenait de l'euphémisme. Un véritable four. Littéralement. Immédiatement, la sueur coula dans mon dos, sous mes nombreuses couches de vêtements, macula mon front, mes tempes, et je posai rapidement les sacs, pour me débarrasser de mon blouson, ma casquette, mon pull et mes chaussures, alors qu'Hannibal en faisait de même, avant de m'approcher du radiateur. Évidemment, le bouton de thermostat était cassé.

J'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et me retournai pour voir Hannibal sortir de quoi se doucher. Rien ne me ferait plus de bien également.

« Tu veux y aller en premier ? » Me demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait capté mes pensées.

« Non. Vas-y. Je vais m'allonger un peu. » Répondis-je, en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu trop sous mon poids et les draps, à défaut d'être neufs, étaient au moins propres. Mais, ce qui me perturba grandement, fut de tomber sur mon propre reflet en levant les yeux. Ce gars était donc sérieux. Je soupirai néanmoins de bien-être, en prenant enfin une position allongée qui soulagea mon dos courbaturé par trop d'heures de conduite et de siestes dans la banquette défoncée du vieux Chevrolet. Hannibal disparut dans la salle de bain, dont je préférai ne pas imaginer l'état pour le moment, et je fermai mes paupières un instant.

Une caresse aérienne dans mes cheveux me tira du sommeil et je tombai sur un regard marron, chaud et pénétrant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma joue, dans mon cou, ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

« Tu peux y aller. » Dit-il tout bas.

Je hochai la tête, peu sûr de ma voix, avant de me redresser. Il suivit mon mouvement, en se reculant pour me laisser me lever. Je remarquai alors qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Une goutte solitaire dévalait lentement sa clavicule et captiva mon attention. Elle passa entre ses pectoraux développés, ralentie par les quelques poils fins et blonds qui parsemaient son torse, avant de suivre la ligne de ses abdominaux et de disparaître, absorbée par le tissu éponge. Je déglutis difficilement, ma pomme d'Adam tressauta bruyamment et racla contre mon larynx, tant ma gorge était sèche.

« Je vais… » Débutai-je, en désignant la salle de bain. « … Me doucher. »

Rapidement, je m'emparai du nécessaire de toilette et claquai presque la porte derrière moi, avant de m'y appuyer, le souffle court. Un regard circulaire sur la pièce confirma mes craintes. Tous les éléments étaient présents pour que j'y passe le moins de temps possible. Le miroir opaque de crasse, la poussière sur le lavabo, les traces non-identifiées sur le carrelage « blanc », les moisissures sur les joints, ou encore le pommeau entartré qui m'envoya un jet inégal, dont la température fut impossible à régler correctement, quand j'entrai finalement dans la cabine et tirai le rideau. Je me résignai à presque m'ébouillanter, plutôt que mourir de froid, en essayant de m'imaginer partout sauf ici, alors que l'eau faisait son office et détendait mes muscles. Surtout, ne pas penser à cette goutte.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas à m'essuyer avec la serviette de l'hôtel à la couleur incertaine qui pendait misérablement sur un crochet, et c'est avec plaisir que je séchai ma peau avec le tissu molletonné et doux que nous avions emporté dans nos bagages, avant de le nouer sur mes hanches et de sortir… Pour me figer dans l'encadrement.

Allongé sur le ventre, ses bras glissés sous un oreiller, Hannibal semblait dormir, toujours aussi peu vêtu. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Et, dans cette posture vulnérable, je vis toute la confiance nouvelle qu'il avait en moi.

Furtivement, je m'assis sur le lit, à côté de lui. Mon regard se perdit sur les courbes harmonieuses de son corps couvert çà et là de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Je fis courir la pulpe de mes doigts sur son large dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins où la marque au fer rouge était toujours visible. La sentir me ramena à Mason Verger et cette nuit cauchemardesque, où Hannibal m'avait sauvé. Une fois de plus. Où il m'avait ramené chez moi, soigné mes blessures. Où je lui avais dit qu'il ne me manquerait pas, que je ne le chercherai pas et que je ne voulais plus penser à lui. La nuit où il s'était rendu à Jack, pour être certain de me revoir un jour. Comment avais-je pu croire, un seul instant, être capable de me passer de lui indéfiniment ?

Je parcourus longuement sa peau diaphane, la cambrure de sa colonne, ses omoplates saillantes, ses épaules musclées, sa nuque fière, avant de remarquer qu'il m'observait derrière ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en mèches éparses devant ses yeux. Des yeux de prédateur. Ma bouche s'assécha. Un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine, vibra sous ma paume, et il fondit sur moi. Ses lèvres tombèrent sur les miennes, quand il me plaqua au matelas et nous perdîmes nos serviettes dans la manœuvre. Son corps me recouvrit, m'enveloppa de sa chaleur, m'embrasa de l'intérieur. Ses mains semblaient partout à la fois, caressant mes côtes, empoignant mes hanches, griffant légèrement mes cuisses, se glissant derrière mes genoux, les relevant pour se faufiler entre eux. Son baiser ravageur me mit à bout de souffle et je me cramponnai à ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses trapèzes, mordillai son cou, léchai sa carotide palpitante. Il colla nos fronts ensemble, embrassa ma pommette, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où nous partageâmes simplement le même air, avant qu'il ne se redresse et agrippe mon épaule pour m'inciter à me retourner. J'enfouis mon visage dans un coussin, l'appréhension rampa sous ma peau, se mêlant au désir. Il enjamba mes cuisses et ses paumes brûlantes se posèrent sur moi, descendirent doucement sur mes reins, me tirant un soupir de bien-être. Il se pencha, mordit ma nuque, avant de retracer la ligne de mes vertèbres du bout de sa langue, atrocement lentement. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur les draps, mon dos se cambra de lui-même, à la recherche de plus de contact. Il recula, s'agenouilla entre mes mollets, et je tournai la tête, pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de ma fesse gauche, me faisant sursauter, avant de se baisser vers le sol et de fouiller le sachet de la station-service, pour en sortir une petite bouteille que j'identifiai rapidement comme de l'huile de massage. Je pinçai mes lèvres pour ne pas rire et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Comment avait-il pu songer à acheter _ça_ ?

À son regard sombre, je sus qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire un usage conventionnel, et le désir remua mes entrailles. Il en fit sauter le bouchon, sans me quitter des yeux, avant d'en verser dans sa main et de poser le flacon sur la table de chevet. Son membre imposant frôla ma peau et un frisson me parcourut. Il se réinstalla entre mes cuisses, glissa ses doigts huilés entre les deux globes charnus de mes fesses, m'effleura, me taquina, m'arrachant une plainte de frustration. La sauvagerie avait laissé place au sadisme. Et ce n'est que quand mes hanches se levèrent à sa rencontre, qu'il insinua enfin ses phalanges en moi, lentement, en se nourrissant de chacune de mes réactions. Il avait apparemment décidé de m'apprendre, loin de la précipitation de la veille. Méticuleusement, il me mit au supplice, remua ses doigts, en ajouta un, alla plus loin, tout en mordant, léchant, embrassant mon dos offert, me poussa dans mes retranchements, jusqu'à me changer en une boule de nerfs à vifs, presque suppliant, dominé par le besoin de le sentir en moi.

Dans une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, il récupéra la bouteille et je tournai de nouveau ma tête vers lui, pour le voir lubrifier son érection, avant de se pencher sur moi. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, en me pénétrant avec précaution. Un gémissement m'échappa, il entremêla nos mains sur les draps, ondula contre mon dos en s'enfonçant profondément dans ma chair, encore et encore. Le frottement du drap contre mon membre me fit me cambrer un peu plus, emprisonné dans sa chaleur, enivré par son odeur, quand il me quitta soudainement, pour me remettre face à lui. Il me dévora des yeux, alangui sous lui, en sueur et le souffle court. D'une main ferme, j'agrippai sa nuque et le tirai à moi, pour l'emporter dans un baiser avide, avant de nouer mes chevilles dans le creux de ses reins pour qu'il prenne de nouveau possession de mon être. Il plongea son nez dans mon cou, pour se repaître du parfum de ma peau, en me prenant plus fort et mes yeux tombèrent sur notre reflet, au plafond. Je pus alors voir son dos trempé, le roulement de ses muscles tendus, les mouvements secs et brutaux de son corps, mes ongles laisser des stries écarlates sur ses omoplates. Et mon visage. Mes traits crispés par le plaisir, mon regard rendu fou de désir, mes lèvres rougies, mes cheveux humides. Me voir ainsi, soumis à cet homme, ce prédateur, cet être humain unique, complexe, m'ébranla profondément.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et je me perdis dans son baiser, avant d'inverser brusquement nos positions d'un coup de reins violent. Surpris, il ne put que suivre mon élan. Un gémissement rauque passa sa gorge, quand je m'empalai sur lui, avant de balancer mes hanches lascivement. Il s'empara de mon érection délaissée entre nous et se redressa en agrippant ma taille, accompagna mes mouvements, me caressa habilement, jusqu'à ce que je tremble dans ses bras et cris contre ses lèvres, mes doigts creusant ses sillons dans ses épaules. Il m'observa perdre pied, bouger avec plus de fougue, l'accueillir plus ardemment en moi, s'abreuva de mes soupirs, m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Le plaisir monta dans mon ventre, dévora mes entrailles, avant d'exploser dans sa main. Je le serrai contre moi et il me fit basculer en arrière, avant de me prendre durement, en me plaquant au matelas, et de mordre mon cou, en se déversant en moi, foudroyé par l'orgasme.

J'embrassai sa tempe humide de sueur, caressai ses cheveux désordonnés, son dos trempé et secoué par sa respiration erratique, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et se calme. Il déposa un baiser sur sa dernière morsure, puis sur ma joue, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son étreinte, apaisé, repus. Puis, il se redressa en m'invitant à me rallonger dans le bon sens, et nous renonçâmes à nous couvrir des draps complètement défaits, il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette chambre. Je me blottis contre son torse, glissai une jambe entre les siennes, et soupirai d'aise, en écoutant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci était nouveau pour moi, inconnu. Aucun mot ne me vint, mes pensées fluctuaient librement, sans jamais se fixer. Puis, je croisai le regard d'Hannibal, dans le miroir au plafond. Il semblait captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Comme hypnotisé par l'image que nous renvoyions. Et je compris qu'il la gravait dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Tout comme je m'efforçai de le faire aussi. Nous venions de faire l'amour désespérément, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, au milieu de nulle part, alors qu'une bonne partie des autorités de ce pays était à nos trousses. Au moins, il n'y avait aucun cadavre dans la pièce à côté. Au moins, nous étions libres. Amoraux, hors la loi et peut-être fous. Mais libres.


	9. Tell me that everything is fine

**IX**

 **Tell me that everything is fine**

 **Note de l'auteur :** La cavale continue de plus belle. Un dialogue important et des ennuis dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

PS : Google Map et Wikipédia sont mes amis ^^

* * *

 **China :** J'adore les miroirs au plafond ^^ Merci pour tes compliments. Pour le chapitre POV Hannibal, disons qu'il serait étrange de changer soudainement de point de vue. Et je l'avoue, se mettre dans la tête d'un sociopathe est beaucoup moins aisé pour moi, puisque je suis un emphatique, comme Will. Mais peut-être que je ferai un jour une fic POV Hannibal, j'en sais rien après tout, mais pas dans celle-ci.

* * *

Lentement, je m'éveillai dans un cocon de chaleur. En refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me blottis un peu plus contre le corps d'Hannibal, en soupirant. Le bras autour de ma taille resserra sa prise. Il posa un baiser sur mon front.

« Si nous ne voulons pas perdre le peu d'avance que nous avons, il faut partir maintenant, Will. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« J'sais » Marmonnai-je, en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.

« Va prendre une douche. Je vais ranger nos affaires. Ensuite, nous mangerons rapidement quelque chose. »

Résigné, je me détachai de son étreinte, pour me redresser, en passant une main dans mes cheveux en désordre.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » L'invitai-je malicieusement.

« Dans ce cloaque minuscule ? Certainement pas. C'est déjà assez pénible d'y aller seul. Nous aurons de bien meilleures occasions. » Répondit-il, avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Je ris contre ses lèvres, avant de me lever et de ramasser ma serviette qui avait échoué sur la moquette durant la nuit.

…

Il était encore tôt. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, quand je fermai le coffre, alors qu'Hannibal s'asseyait derrière le volant. Je le rejoignis, m'abritant du froid mordant dans l'habitacle. Il se pencha vers moi, pour ouvrir la boîte à gants, et y saisit une carte routière cornée et abîmée qui appartenait certainement à l'ancien propriétaire de la voiture, avant de me la tendre. En comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait, je la dépliai sur le tableau de bord, avant de tenter de repérer notre localisation.

« Je crois me souvenir que nous sommes sur la 259. Entre Yellow Spring et la frontière de l'État. » Me dit-il, en pointant une zone sur le papier jauni. « Si je ne me trompe pas, nous devons continuer sur cette route, pour ensuite prendre la 48, puis la 220, jusqu'en Virginie. »

Je suivis du doigt le tracé de ses indications. Il avait raison.

« Si nous nous relayons toute la journée, nous pourrons atteindre Monterey, avant de nous arrêter quelque part. » Calculai-je. « Nous y changerons de véhicule. Car, s'il vaut mieux laisser derrière nous des témoins oculaires peu fiables, plutôt que des cadavres qui ne laisseraient pas de place au doute, ils pourraient très bien se souvenir du modèle du 4x4. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de mettre le contact.

…

La route défilait, interminable. Mes pensées s'évadèrent vers les souvenirs de ma traversée de l'Atlantique. Des semaines, seul, sur ce bateau. Et pourtant, le temps ne m'avait pas paru aussi long. J'étais si absorbé par mon but, à ce moment-là, que rien n'aurait pu me stopper. Retrouver Hannibal était une obsession. Un moteur. À présent, nous étions en fuite. Ensemble, certes, mais la peur était plus épuisante qu'autre chose. Ne dormir que d'un œil, ne s'arrêter qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, éviter d'entrer en contact avec qui que soit. Conduire et conduire encore. Le Mexique ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi loin. Mais, maintenant que nos visages étaient certainement placardés dans tous les aéroports et toutes les gares du pays, nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autres choix. Et ça, le FBI le savait très bien. Il fallait, par tous les moyens, parvenir à leur cacher notre destination, sinon, nous ne passerions jamais la frontière. C'était une course contre la montre et nous n'avions pas l'avantage. Nous devions disparaître des radars, et vite.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, après une éternité de silence.

Nous n'avions pas réellement besoin de parler, pour être à l'aise ensemble. Étrangement, c'était maintenant que nous étions vraiment honnêtes l'un avec l'autre, et envers nous-mêmes, que converser s'avérait inutile. Je n'étais plus son patient, comme lui mon psychiatre, je ne devais pas essayer de lui soutirer des aveux, il ne tentait plus de me manipuler. Il ne restait qu'un lien profond, le besoin irrépressible de se toucher, la faim insatiable des corps et des sentiments difficiles à décrire, mais bien là.

« À nous. » Répondis-je, sans parvenir à résumer les choses autrement.

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? » Continua-t-il, après un moment de silence. « Tu aurais pu simplement prévenir Jack, ou confronter directement Alana. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aurais pas eu gain de cause. Planifier le meurtre d'un patient est toujours illégal, fort heureusement, même si ça ne ferait pas de mal à certains. »

J'allais répondre que je ne savais pas. Une fois de plus. Mais, ce n'était pas la vérité. Cependant, certaines choses restaient encore trop dures à dire.

« Je suis mort dans ta cuisine, Hannibal. » Murmurai-je. « Depuis, ma vie ne m'appartient plus. J'ai passé des journées entières à errer dans ta propre maison, à revivre cette soirée en boucle, à imaginer un autre dénouement, jusqu'à comprendre enfin qu'une part de moi voulait s'enfuir avec toi. Que cette part de moi était tout ce qu'il me restait. Tout ce qui avait survécu, cette nuit-là. Et c'est toujours le cas. »

Son regard resta fixé sur l'horizon, mais il affichait cette expression neutre, derrière laquelle il se cachait quand il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Je crus qu'il comptait en rester là, quand il me prit de court.

« Puis-je te retourner ta question, Will ? »

« Quelle question ? » Répondis-je, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Et c'était vrai. Évidemment. Mais, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir avec une telle pirouette. S'il voulait une réponse, il allait devoir faire l'effort de le demander réellement.

« Vraiment, je ne vois pas. Je t'ai posé beaucoup de questions ces derniers jours. »

Je grimaçai en essayant de ne pas sourire, en fixant le paysage…

« Tu es conscient que je vois ton reflet dans la vitre, n'est-ce pas ? »

… Et échouai lamentablement.

« Que veux-tu savoir, Hannibal ? »

« Sais-tu que j'aime la manière dont tu dis mon prénom ? Un jour, je te le ferai crier. »

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je, en piquant un fard monumental. « Non ! Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire ! » Ajoutai-je, en pointant un doigt sur son visage, ce qu'il sembla moyennement apprécier. « Mais, ça ne marchera pas. Je ne suis plus cet être malléable que tu pouvais manipuler à ta guise. »

« Non. Cet homme est mort dans ma cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cet homme ne pouvait pas t'aimer, parce qu'il ne s'aimait pas lui-même. » Soufflai-je, en fixant mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

« Et celui que tu es aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, après un moment de flottement.

« Je suis toujours là, non ? » Répondis-je, en me tournant vers lui.

Et il afficha ce sourire en coin insupportable qui me donna envie de le mordre. Mon regard glissa sur son cou appétissant, quand un coup de sirène retentit derrière nous, me faisant sursauter. Par la vitre arrière, je pus voir une voiture de patrouille qui souhaitait visiblement que l'on se range sur le bas-côté. Nous roulions pourtant à une allure modérée. Hannibal ralentit alors, avant de s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Engager une course-poursuite serait stupide. Il est seul, sans renfort, ce n'est probablement rien. »

L'officier, se gara à notre suite et descendit de son véhicule. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le bitume et sa matraque se balança contre sa hanche, alors qu'il vissait son chapeau sur sa tignasse brune, avant de poser sa main sur son holster, comme par habitude. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, en abaissant la visière de ma casquette. Hannibal rajusta son bonnet le plus bas possible sur son front et ouvrit sa vitre en voyant l'homme se pencher vers lui.

« Bonjour, Messieurs. Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ? »

La sueur coula dans mon dos et le Glock, que j'avais calé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, pesa soudainement très lourd contre ma poitrine.

« J'avoue que non, Monsieur l'agent. » Lui rétorqua Hannibal, en maîtrisant parfaitement le ton de sa voix. L'innocence même.

« Votre feu arrière gauche est cassé. »

« Vraiment ? » L'étonnement, maintenant. « Vous m'en voyez navré. Je vais y remédier dès notre prochaine escale. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais, je vais néanmoins être obligé de vous verbaliser, monsieur. » Ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être aussi simple. « Votre permis, s'il vous plaît. »

Un long silence accueillit sa requête. Les papiers en question se trouvaient certainement quelque part à l'hôpital, avec ses effets personnels. Quand bien même, la voiture était volée.

« Monsieur ? » Le relança l'officier, alors que son langage corporel changeait radicalement.

« Je crains de l'avoir oublié. »

« Oublié ? Si j'en crois vos plaques, vous n'être pas vraiment du coin. Vous roulez donc sans permis depuis le Maryland. Je vais vous demander de sortir de la voiture. »

« Attendez ! Moi, j'ai le mien. Tenez. » Intervins-je, en fouillant dans mon pantalon. « Je vais prendre le volant et tout sera réglé. »

« Descendez du véhicule, Monsieur. » Répéta-t-il, en m'ignorant. « Et vous, vous ne bougez pas. » Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre.

Hannibal me lança un regard, avant d'ouvrir prudemment sa portière. Le regard. Celui que j'avais finalement appris à connaître. Et je me tins prêt à tout. Il se releva doucement, allongea son corps en surplombant le policier de toute sa hauteur. Je me penchai légèrement sur le côté, pour ne pas quitter la scène des yeux. L'agent le plaqua face à la carrosserie et le fouilla rapidement, avant de le retourner.

« Restez là. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Immédiatement, j'ouvris ma portière très doucement et me laissai tomber au sol, puis la refermai discrètement, avant de rouler sous le 4x4.

« … Une recherche pour la plaque 335 Alpha Victor November. Immatriculée dans le Maryland. » L'entendis-je vaguement demander à la radio.(1)

Je rampai jusqu'à l'arrière du Chevrolet, en perdant ma casquette dans la manœuvre. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer.

Les bottes crissèrent de nouveau sur l'asphalte, passèrent à un mètre de moi, avant de s'arrêter.

« Je vais vous demander de me suivre, Messieurs. Cette voiture est déclarée volée… » Débuta-t-il, alors que je m'accroupissais derrière le pare-chocs. « Hey ! Où est passé votre ami ? » S'écria-t-il, alors, en pointant brusquement son arme sur Hannibal, au moment où je me redressais, le Glock tendu devant moi.

« Ici. » Répondis-je, en visant sa tête. « Éloignez-vous de lui. »

Je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Mais, intérieurement, je priai de toutes mes forces pour que personne ne passe par là maintenant. L'officier tourna lentement sa tête vers moi, et je pus déceler dans son regard, la seconde à laquelle il comprit à quel point il était dans la merde.

« Vous… Vous êtes ces deux types… L'ex-profiler et… » Ses yeux paniqués revinrent sur Hannibal. « … Le cannibale. »

Il avait fallu qu'il nous reconnaisse, finalement.

« Donnez-moi votre arme. »

Il me la tendit, sans résister, et je la pointai sur lui, en glissant la mienne entre mon dos et mon pantalon.

« Désolé pour ça. » Dis-je.

« Non… Non, attendez ! »

Et j'appuyai sur la détente.

…

Nous foncions droit devant. Hannibal était de nouveau derrière le volant, les mains et la mâchoire crispées.

« Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser sur la route ? » Demanda-t-il, après un long moment de silence pesant.

« Rien ne doit nous relier à ce meurtre. Les apparences donneront l'impression d'un contrôle qui a mal tourné et d'un délit de fuite. Et j'ai tiré avec son arme. »

« Tu oublies la plaque minéralogique. Nous devons nous débarrasser de cette voiture tout de suite. »

Un panneau de sortie, direction Wardensville, apparut sur la droite et il tourna un peu brutalement, avant de ralentir un peu.

Nous entrâmes dans la ville – si l'on pouvait appeler ça une ville – et nous évitâmes la route principale, pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt environnante. Les roues du 4x4 entamèrent efficacement la terre boueuse du sentier, et nous nous garâmes finalement à l'abri de la cime des arbres, avant de descendre, de prendre nos sacs et de l'abandonner là. Ils finiraient peut-être par le retrouver, mais nous serions déjà loin.

Nous marchâmes ensuite jusqu'à la périphérie de la commune, sans croiser âme qui vive. Wardensville était un de ces bourgs paumés. Deux cents habitants, tout au plus. Et nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à trouver un revendeur de voitures d'occasion. Laisser un nouveau témoin n'était pas idéal, mais les gens d'ici vivaient loin du tumulte des grandes cités. De plus, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous faire de nouveau arrêter au volant d'un véhicule volé.

Moyennant finance, l'homme hirsute et à moitié édenté qui nous accueillit, accepta sans peine de nous vendre une Jeep noire, en bon état marche, sans poser de question. Nous pûmes alors reprendre la route rapidement, sans regarder en arrière. La course contre la montre continuait.

* * *

(1) L'alphabet phonétique international est un moyen d'épeler les mots, pour éviter les incompréhensions (par exemple, confondre m et n) utilisé par les autorités et l'armée à travers le monde. Chaque mot correspond à sa première lettre et sont les mêmes dans toutes les langues. Par exemple, la plaque est 335 AVN.


	10. Loving you forever, can't be wrong

**X**

 **Loving you forever, can't be wrong**

 **Note de l'auteur : / !\ Attention, je vais parler du final. Si vous vivez dans une grotte ou que vos obligations familiales ou autres vous ont empêchés de le regarder, ne lisez pas cette note. / !\**

Une partie de moi est morte ce soir. J'ai écrit ce chapitre plus tôt dans la journée, sinon je pense que je n'en aurais pas été capable. Ils ont finalement fui ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre, selon ce que l'on préfère croire. Je voulais juste dire que c'était magnifique, tout simplement. Juste comme eux.

* * *

 **China :** Oui, « décès intérieur » sont les mots justes.

J'en ai pas fini avec les coups d'adrénaline, crois-moi. Cette cavale n'est pas encore terminée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et la quiétude rassurante des ténèbres nous enveloppait de nouveau. J'étais au volant, luttant contre le sommeil qui frappait encore à ma porte depuis un certain temps. À ma droite, Hannibal, les yeux fermés, prenait un peu de repos, même si je savais qu'il ne dormait pas réellement. La Jeep était plus moderne, spacieuse, mieux chauffée, avait un réservoir plus grand et consommait moins de carburant. Un choix judicieux, dont je nous félicitai une nouvelle fois, quand je passai devant le panneau qui annonçait Monterey, sur la 220, et donc, le point que nous nous étions fixés en début de journée, avec encore assez d'essence pour sortir de l'État de Virginie. Si nous avions croisé quelques usagers sur la route dans l'après-midi, aucune voiture de police ne s'était dessinée dans mon rétroviseur. Nous avions allumé la radio, un peu plus tôt, pour écouter les infos. Et, comme je l'espérais, il parlait d'un délit de fuite, suite à un contrôle qui avait certainement mal tourné. La journaliste locale avait ensuite évoqué les recherches qui continuaient pour nous retrouver, avant de communiquer un numéro vert à appeler pour aider les enquêteurs. Au vu des informations très vagues, soit ils ne disaient rien à la presse, de peur que l'on en ait vent, soit ils piétinaient complètement. Mais, nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir. Étaient-ils sur nos traces ?

Dans le doute, nous devions faire preuve d'encore plus de prudence. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas échapper à certaines choses. Et le temps ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur nous depuis deux bonnes heures et ne semblait pas trouver de fin. Le froid mordant tuait dans l'œuf toutes idées de dormir dans la voiture, ou pire, en pleine nature. Au cœur de la nuit, les températures avoisinaient zéro degré, nous obligeant à trouver un motel, avec le risque d'être reconnus et que l'on vienne nous pêcher en plein sommeil. J'avais donc réfléchi à un plan, qui se démarquait, non pas par sa complexité, mais par sa simplicité justement.

Quand je m'engageai sur la 92, le long de la Knapp Creek, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Nous venions de nous arrêter pour faire rapidement le plein, sans nous attarder. Mais, alors que je piquais du nez sur le volant une fois de plus, je renonçai à continuer et allai sortir, direction le village de Minnehaha Springs, quand une indication attira mon attention. À environ quatre kilomètres à droite, sur la 39, se trouvait Huntersville et la coïncidence était juste trop belle.

Je roulai vers l'entrée de la minuscule bourgade, quand un motel sortit de l'obscurité, sur ma gauche. Le seul du coin, probablement. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire, en me garant le plus loin possible de l'accueil, sur le parking totalement désert. Hannibal ouvrit les yeux, avant de se redresser, pour me jeter un regard perplexe.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Bienvenue à Huntersville. Où nous allons passer la nuit dans le Devil's Backbone Inn. » Lançai-je, en levant les mains en direction de la devanture.

Il sourit en coin, partageant avec moi l'ironie de la plaisanterie, avant de faire craquer sa nuque.

« Je vais aller demander une chambre, seul. Attends que je sois dans le bureau et sors discrètement de la voiture, pour aller m'attendre là-bas. » Ajoutai-je ensuite, en pointant l'angle du bâtiment, juste devant nous, plongé dans l'ombre, à l'opposé de ma destination.

« Je préfère m'en charger… »

« Non. » Le coupai-je, en posant une main sur son bras avec fermeté. « Contrairement à toi, je ressemble à Monsieur Toutlemonde. Il est temps que les apparences nous servent, Hannibal. Le gérant ne se méfiera pas d'un homme seul. J'aurais juste à rester bien caché derrière la visière de ma casquette et dans quelques heures, il ne sera même plus capable de se souvenir de la couleur de ma veste. Mais, pour ça, il ne doit surtout pas te voir. »

Il soupira, résigné.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y ailles tout seul. Mais… D'accord. »

Ma main sur son avant-bras glissa doucement, jusqu'à entremêler nos doigts sur son genou.

« Je serai là dans quelques minutes. » _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , eus-je envie d'ajouter, mais je m'abstins. « Contente-toi de rester invisible, comme tu sais si bien le faire. » Ajoutai-je, à la place, en caressant son index, du pouce, avant de le lâcher et d'ouvrir ma portière.

Il acquiesça et je sortis dans la nuit noire. L'établissement s'étendait sur deux niveaux. À l'étage, comme en bas, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Nous étions donc les seuls résidents. Cela pouvait nous servir, comme nous desservir. Nous le saurions bien assez tôt.

Je trottinai jusqu'à l'accueil, les mains dans les poches et ma casquette bien enfoncée sur ma tête. Quand j'ouvris la porte, une clochette tinta au-dessus de ma tête, et une femme, la bonne cinquantaine, plutôt petite, qui se tenait debout derrière un comptoir, leva ses yeux d'un vert saisissant sur moi.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-elle. « Vous avez de la chance, j'allais fermer. » Elle ramena une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille et se pencha sur son bureau. « Une chambre ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » Répondis-je.

« Vous êtes seul ? »

« Oui. Je suis en route pour rendre visite à mes parents, dans le Tennessee. » Inventai-je, en lui donnant une direction totalement opposée à la nôtre.

« C'est trop rare de nos jours, les jeunes qui prennent la peine de se soucier de leurs vieux. J'espère que vous faites bon voyage. »

« Pas trop mal. C'est une belle région. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous avez une pièce d'identité ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui tendis mon passeport et elle nota mon faux nom sur son registre, avant de me tourner le dos pour prendre une clé.

« Tenez. » Dit-elle, en la posant sur la surface en formica.

Un porte-clés en plastique marqué d'un « 10 » l'accompagnait.

« Excusez-moi. Serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ? » L'interrogeai-je, en prenant un air gêné.

« Ça dépend. Vous payez d'avance ? »

Et je compris qu'elle craignait que j'en profite pour partir facilement sans payer.

« Bien sûr. » Approuvai-je, en sortant quelques billets de ma poche.

Elle les encaissa, avant de remettre la clé sur son crochet et de s'emparer de la numéro 9, juste à côté. La chambre la plus éloignée d'ici. Et je n'en crus pas ma chance, en l'empochant rapidement.

« Je vais vous laisser aller dormir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me débrouille. » Conclus-je, faussement concilient.

« Je n'osais pas vous le demander. Merci et bonne nuit, Monsieur Dancy. »

Je la saluai et retournai tranquillement à la voiture. Une nouvelle idée me vint et j'attendis que toutes les lumières du bureau soient éteintes, avant d'ouvrir la Jeep et de me pencher pour desserrer le frein à main. Je tournai le volant à droite, avant de la pousser de toutes mes forces. Elle bougea à peine. Sans poser de question, Hannibal sortit de l'ombre et passa derrière pour m'aider dans la manœuvre. Lentement, mais sans faire de bruit, nous fîmes le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à s'arrêter presque sous notre fenêtre, face à une route secondaire qui s'enfonçait derrière l'hôtel que j'avais repéré plus tôt, en arrivant. Et il comprit.

« Notre chemin de replis. » Dit-il.

« Exactement. » Approuvai-je, plutôt fier de moi. « Attends-moi ici. » Ajoutai-je, avant de repartir vers l'avant du motel, au pas de course.

J'ouvris la porte rapidement et pénétrai dans la pièce sans allumer la lumière, avant de déverrouiller la fenêtre. Dehors, Hannibal avait déjà pris l'initiative de descendre les sacs du coffre et me les tendit un à un, alors que je les posais sur le parquet élimé. Puis, ce fut son tour d'entrer, et je souris en le voyant enjamber le cadre. Il épousseta ensuite son pantalon et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans et de faire venir mon petit copain en douce. »

« Tu avais des petits copains à quatorze ans ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Absolument pas. Mais, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les films. »

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous ne regardons pas le même genre de films. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Et je ris de plus belle, face à sa mine désapprobatrice.

…

Une nouvelle chambre sinistre, avec une salle de bain toute aussi triste, mais nous avions atteint un niveau de fatigue qui ne me permit pas de vraiment y prêter attention. Hannibal, qui semblait lui aussi quelque peu absent, s'abstint également de commentaire. Et, après une douche rapide, nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre, tout habillés et sur les couvertures, pour fuir précipitamment, le cas échéant. La nuit promettait d'être courte.

…

Les rayons naissants d'un soleil hivernal nous trouvèrent enlacés. Aucun incident n'était venu troubler notre sommeil. Mais, mon ventre, lui, ne me laissait plus en paix. La faim tordait mes entrailles et il était hors de question d'avaler de nouveau quoi que ce soit sortant d'un distributeur. Avec précaution, je m'éloignai de ses bras. Immédiatement, j'eus froid, sans son corps contre le mien. Mais, je fus également pris d'un léger vertige et me dépêchai d'enfiler mon blouson. Néanmoins, avant de partir, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit, pour me saisir d'un calepin et d'un stylo, posés à côté d'une bible que je trouvai presque blasphématoire, au vu du nom de l'hôtel, avant d'y noter rapidement ma destination et ce que j'allais y faire, au cas où il se réveillerait avant mon retour. Puis, je posai le tout bien en évidence et me dirigeai vers la porte, avant de changer d'avis pour la fenêtre et de l'enjamber. Autant que la gérante pense que j'étais déjà parti.

En restant à l'abri des arbres, à quelques mètres de la route, pour ne pas être vu, je parcourus hâtivement les quelques centaines de mètres qui me séparaient de Huntersville. Une fois dans la rue principale, mes mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, je me dirigeai directement vers l'épicerie. La bourgade s'éveillait doucement et les passants étaient encore rares. Dans le petit magasin, seuls le gérant et une caissière attendaient patiemment leurs premiers clients. Je leur fis un vague signe, avant de me munir d'un papier et d'explorer les rayonnages bien alignés. J'y mis tout ce qui se consommait sans préparation et qui se conservait plutôt bien. Des sandwichs, dont un que j'engloutis sans attendre, affamé, de la viande de bœuf séchée, des Cheetos, une boîte de donuts, une tarte au citron et un sachet de pommes. Hannibal allait certainement faire la gueule, mais la grande gastronomie, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

En allant vers la caisse, je passai devant des sacs à dos, et décidai d'en acheter un, pour ne pas nous encombrer de sachets en plastique inutiles. Puis, je posai le tout sur le tapis et attendis patiemment que la jeune fille, qui ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans, scanne tous les articles, avant de commencer à les ranger. La porte s'ouvrit alors de nouveau et je vis du coin de l'œil deux policiers entrer. Garder une posture décontractée en payant mes achats me demanda un effort surhumain. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, pulsa sur mes tempes, contre mes tympans. J'essuyai la sueur sur mon front, alors qu'il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq degrés dehors. Les agents passèrent derrière moi, sans m'accorder la moindre attention et se dirigèrent directement vers le patron.

« Salut, Greg. » L'apostropha l'un d'eux. « Dis-moi, t'as sûrement eu vent de l'incident d'hier, sur la 48 ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? On ne parle que de ça dans le coin. Il ne se passe jamais grand-chose par ici. » Lui répondit l'homme, engoncé dans une chemise trop serrée, que son ventre proéminent menaçait à tout moment de faire craquer.

« Alors, tu pourras peut-être nous renseigner. T'aurais pas vu un 4x4 Chevrolet immatriculé dans le Maryland, par hasard ? »

« Ça m'dis rien. Mais, si ce gars vient d'la ville, il aura sûrement pas passé la nuit dehors. Vous êtes allés voir Gwen ? »

Même si je ne connaissais pas son nom, l'image de la propriétaire du motel s'afficha immédiatement dans mon esprit, alors que je fermais mon sac le plus naturellement possible, avant de le hisser sur mon dos, en souriant faussement à l'employée.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je, avant de marcher à une allure modérée vers la porte.

« Non. On comptait y aller juste après, justement. » Entendis-je, juste avant de sortir.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Une fois sur le trottoir, je traversai la rue en petites foulées, avant de retourner sur mes pas. Et, une fois à la lisière de la forêt, je me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

…

L'air froid brûlait mes poumons, mes jambes me faisaient mal, mais rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je filai entre les arbres, mes chaussures couvertes de boue crissant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, en manquant plusieurs fois de glisser. Chaque minute comptait, dans cette course contre une voiture. Je priai pour que le peu d'avance que j'avais soit suffisant, en accélérant encore le pas. Puis, enfin, la végétation se parsema et je déboulai à l'arrière de l'hôtel sans ralentir, avant de me précipiter sur la fenêtre toujours entrouverte. Je tirai le battant, en manquant de casser un carreau dans ma précipitation et me jetai à l'intérieur, où Hannibal finissait de ranger nos affaires. Il releva la tête, immédiatement alerté par mon entrée chaotique.

« Dans la voiture, maintenant ! » M'écriai-je, en m'emparant d'un sac, avant de le balancer dehors.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'explication pour suivre le mouvement et quelques secondes après, nous étions dans la Jeep, alors que de l'autre côté du bâtiment, d'autres pneus entamaient bruyamment le gravier du parking. Je me figeai sur le siège passager, tandis qu'Hannibal, qui s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, suspendît son geste. Nous patientâmes, statufiés, en osant à peine respirer, le temps d'entendre les portières claquer, puis laissâmes encore passer un moment, le temps qu'ils se rendent à l'accueil. Seulement alors, il tourna la clé, passa la première et s'élança sur la route secondaire, à travers bois.

…

Notre seule option était de rejoindre la 92, en espérant que les policiers croient que nous étions partis à l'aube, qu'ils n'aillent pas voir derrière l'hôtel où des traces de pneus seraient certainement visibles et qu'ils partent à notre recherche du côté du Tennessee. Mon regard resta fixé sur le rétroviseur intérieur tout le temps qu'il nous fallut pour retrouver la route principale, et même encore longtemps après, alors qu'il devenait évident qu'ils ne nous avaient pas suivis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Finit par demander Hannibal, après quelques kilomètres, en posant une main sur ma nuque raide.

Et son toucher me permit de relâcher enfin mon souffle. Je lui contai alors les derniers événements, en retirant mon sac à dos, avec lequel je m'étais assis dans l'urgence, pour me détendre dans la banquette en cuir. Il m'écouta, sans dire un mot, en jouant avec mes cheveux, distillant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« C'était une bonne idée, de nous garer derrière. Tu nous as sauvés, Will. » Commenta-t-il.

« C'est mon estomac qui nous a sauvés. » Répliquai-je, en riant nerveusement. « En parlant de ça… »

J'ouvris le sac et en sortis mes victuailles, avant de m'emparer du paquet de Cheetos et d'en prendre une bonne poignée. Quelques-uns m'échappèrent et tombèrent à mes pieds. Je fourrai le reste dans ma bouche, avant de tendre le sachet à Hannibal. Le regard qu'il me lança alors, me donna l'impression d'être un enfant ayant cassé le vase préféré de sa mère.

« …uoi ? …ai faim. » Me justifiai-je, la bouche pleine, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son expression horrifiée.

J'avalai avant de lui sourire innocemment.

« Tu n'aimes pas les Cheetos ? Tout le monde aime ça, Hannibal. »

« Ce n'est que du maïs soufflé, aromatisé avec du fromage en poudre et bourré de graisses hydrogénées. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est bon. » Je soupirai face à sa mine contrite. « Il y a aussi de la tarte et des pommes, si tu veux. »

« Grany Smith ? » Demanda-t-il alors, intéressé.

« Oui. » Répondis-je, avant de sortir le filet de fruits verts. « Mais, avant, tu vas goûter un Cheetos. Pour moi. » Ajoutai-je, en lui tentant un cracker.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rechigne. Si bien, qu'il me prit de court, quand il se pencha pour refermer ses lèvres sur mes doigts pleins de sel et de fromage. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la route, mais la brûlure de sa langue resta sur ma peau, après son passage. Il mâcha, l'air concentré, apparemment décidé à étudier sérieusement le sujet, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Comme je le disais… »

« J'ai compris. » Le coupai-je, en souriant. « Tiens. »

Je lui tendis une pomme, qu'il accepta avec gratitude, avant d'y mordre à pleines dents, l'air beaucoup plus satisfait. Nous filions comme le vent et rien ni personne ne pouvait nous arrêter. Du moins, je le croyais.


	11. When you find true love it lives on

**XI**

 **When you find true love it lives on**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pardon pour ça. Mais c'était prévu ainsi dès que j'ai commencé cette fic.

* * *

Nous traversions l'Alabama. Notre dernière nuit dans un motel nous avait servis de leçon. Plus question de manquer de prudence. Les températures bien plus clémentes dans cet État, nous avaient permis de dormir dans la Jeep, une heure ou deux, dès que la fatigue se faisait trop sentir. Enfin, dormir était un grand mot. Mais, au moins, nous avions avalé les kilomètres, comme si nous arrêter signifiait se rendre. Juste le temps de faire le plein et d'acheter de quoi manger, puis nous repartions.

« J'ai envie de voir l'océan. » Soupirai-je, en offrant mon visage au soleil, à travers la vitre baissée.

« Nous allons passer tout près. » Répondit Hannibal, derrière le volant, et j'eus hâte de le voir défiler dans le paysage.

« Il nous reste beaucoup de route ? » Demandai-je, en essayant de ne pas me sentir comme un gosse qui serait trop impatient d'arriver à Disney Land.

« Nous devons encore traverser la Louisiane, passer Houston, puis il ne nous restera plus qu'à descendre sur la frontière. »

« Résumé ainsi, on croirait qu'on y sera dans une heure. » Plaisantai-je.

« Non. Mais, ce soir, certainement. Et c'est pour le mieux. Il sera plus aisé d'entrer au Mexique de nuit. »

J'approuvai, soulagé que notre cavale prenne fin bientôt.

…

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé Alana me tuer ? » Demanda-t-il, sans aucun préavis, après plusieurs kilomètres supplémentaires, alors que je somnolais.

« Pardon ? Je pensais avoir déjà répondu à cette question. »

« Pas du tout. Tu m'as expliqué ce qui t'avait amené à l'hôpital ce matin-là, puis tu as tenté de m'expliquer ta réaction, sans y parvenir. Si je me souviens bien, tes paroles étaient : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Et finalement, tu m'as avoué qu'une part de toi voulait s'enfuir avec moi. Mais, rien de tout cela n'explique pourquoi surprendre cette conversation t'a poussé à agir de la sorte. »

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais gardai un silence buté, durant de longues minutes, qu'étonnamment, il respecta.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« Répondre à mes questions pas d'autres questions n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui fonctionne avec moi, Will. »

Je laissai passer une éternité, à réfléchir, mon regard perdu sur l'horizon. Puis, décidai finalement d'être franc.

« Ta vie m'appartient. Le droit… De te tuer… M'appartient. » Dis-je, en détachant chaque mot, lentement.

Sans détourner ses yeux de la route, il sourit, simplement.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

« Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? »

« Je me suis promis de te consommer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Ma vie t'appartenait bien avant que tu en aies conscience. Tout comme la tienne est à moi. »

Un léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres, au souvenir de notre rencontre.

« Tu te souviens de ce matin où tu as débarqué chez moi avec le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Tu m'as dit que tu ne me trouvais pas si intéressant. »

J'éclatai de rire, en me rappelant mon audace.

« Et tu m'as répondu que j'y viendrais. »

« Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit. » Répliqua-t-il, du tac au tac.

« Je l'admets. » Lui accordai-je volontiers, en me remémorant la manière dont je l'avais trouvé entreprenant et bien cavalier en s'invitant sans me demander mon avis, sous prétexte qu'il apportait un de ses plats faits maison… « Qui était dans mon assiette ce matin-là ? » Son sourire s'accentua et son regard me mit au défi. Puis, je connectai les liens. « Je me souviens. La première scène de crime que tu m'as offerte. Tu sais qu'on fait mieux comme technique de drague, quand même ? »

« Avoue que cela a attiré ton attention plus sûrement que n'importe quels poèmes ou autres banalités du même genre. »

« Tu es devenu ma baleine blanche à l'instant où j'ai vu cette fille morte au milieu de ce champ. » Soufflai-je.

« Non, Will. Tu es Ismaël. L'orphelin, l'exilé, le marginal qui souhaite fuir la société où il se sent aliéné. Le seul survivant, quand Moby Dick engloutit finalement le navire du Capitaine Achab. »(1)

« Ce qui fait de Jack le Capitaine. »

« Exactement. »

…

Nous venions de dépasser Houston, sur la 59, quand, arrivés près d'une ville nommée El Campo, Hannibal tourna subitement à gauche, sur la 71.

« Un raccourci ? » L'interrogeai-je, en le voyant ignorer le panneau qui indiquait notre destination.

« Plutôt l'inverse. »

« Un détour ? Mais, pour aller où ? »

En réponse, il me servit son regard mystérieux des grands jours. Et je décidai de ne pas insister et de profiter de ce que je supposai être une surprise. S'il le faisait, c'est que le risque était mesuré.

Nous roulions depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand nous atteignîmes la ville de Palacios. Nous en traversâmes le centre, jusqu'à déboucher sur une trouée, au bout d'une longue avenue. C'est là qu'il me sauta presque au visage. L'océan. Hannibal se gara en haut d'une plage et descendit, avant de faire le tour de la voiture et d'ouvrir ma portière. Sa galanterie me fit sourire, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Que fait-on ici ? »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais voir l'océan. » Dit-il, en tendant son bras vers l'immense étendue d'eau.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je, en acceptant l'intention, sans en faire des tonnes, même si cela me toucha profondément.

À cette période de l'année, l'endroit était presque désert et je me retrouvai seul, face au déchaînement des éléments. Mes chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans le sable fin, et je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque les vagues léchèrent presque mes pieds, avant de me laisser choir là où le sol était à peu près sec. Hannibal me suivit, se tint un moment debout derrière moi, avant de finalement s'asseoir contre mon dos. Je me calai entre ses jambes et ses bras m'encerclèrent, ses mains enveloppèrent les miennes sur mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud vint chatouiller ma joue, et il me serra contre lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi une éternité, bercés par le flux de la houle, nos visages balayés par les embruns, à regarder le soleil se coucher. Puis, je me tournai sur le côté, passai mes jambes par-dessus sa cuisse et appuyai ma joue contre son torse. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux décoiffés par le vent marin, l'autre se posa sur ma hanche, ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur mon front, et j'écoutai longuement les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra s'installer près de la plage, en Argentine ? » Chuchotai-je.

« _Sur_ la plage. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La maison que je possède là-bas est sur la plage. Montée sur pilotis. » Précisa-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas risqué de nous réfugier dans une de tes propriétés ? Combien en as-tu, de toute manière ? »

« Quelques-unes. Mais, aucune n'est réellement à mon nom. Un homme est chargé de la maintenir en état, je l'ai prévenu de notre arrivée. Il n'y aura aucun problème. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de le contacter ? » Lui demandai-je, perplexe.

« Je lui ai envoyé une carte postale. »

« Pardon ? Une carte ? » M'étonnai-je, en reculant ma tête pour le regarder.

« Oui, il y a deux jours, quand nous étions dans une de ces stations-service. Tu étais occupé à faire le plein. La photo sur la carte se chargera de lui donner notre localisation, le cachet de la poste à quelle date nous y étions, et le texte, en apparence parfaitement anodin, est un code dont nous avons convenu. Et, j'ai mis des gants pour l'écrire. Elle nous devancera d'au moins une journée, ce qui lui laissera le temps de régler les modalités. Et c'est intraçable. »

« Je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant d'ingéniosité, Monsieur le professionnel de la cavale. » Ironisai-je, réellement impressionné malgré moi.

« C'est ça. Moque-toi. » Gronda-t-il dans mon cou, avant de me mordre gentiment.

Un rire m'échappa et il m'embrassa pour me faire taire. Je lui rendis son étreinte qui, comme souvent entre nous, glissa rapidement vers quelque chose de plus charnel. J'allais l'allonger sur le sable, en oubliant presque où nous étions, mais il me retint, puis colla son front au mien, le souffle court.

« Nous devons partir, _mano meilė_. » Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.(2)

« C'est du lituanien ? » Le questionnai-je, alors qu'il se relevait, avant de m'aider à en faire de même.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-il, de manière concise.

« Et cela signifie… ? »

« Ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Et je sus, au ton de sa voix, que je n'aurais rien de plus que cette explication abstraite, mais respectai néanmoins sa pudeur.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture d'un pas lent, juste l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot, avant de nous remettre en route.

…

Nous continuâmes le long du bord de mer, sur la 35, jusqu'à Corpus Christi, alors que la nuit tombait.

« Il nous reste environ trois heures de route, avant d'atteindre la douane. Puis, environ treize heures, jusqu'à Mexico. »

« On pourra se reposer un peu, une fois au Mexique. S'il faut que l'on prenne deux jours pour abattre la distance, on le fera. Nous sommes épuisés. »

Il acquiesça et j'allumai la radio pour chercher une station qui diffusait de la musique qui nous plairait à tous les deux, quand au milieu des parasites, j'entendis clairement le nom « Lecter ». Je revins doucement en arrière, en maîtrisant comme je le pouvais le tremblement soudain de ma main. Que l'on parle de nous dans une émission locale n'était certainement pas bon signe. Je finis par la retrouver et jouai du bouton jusqu'à ce que le son soit clair.

« … Dans la voiture retrouvée dans les alentours de Wardensville, Virginie Occidentale, et qui appartenait au tueur du Sergent Johnson. Les enquêteurs sont formels. Il s'agirait des empreintes d'Hannibal Lecter, le célèbre cannibale qui s'est évadé d'un hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore, et Will Graham, ex-profiler du FBI, qu'ils soupçonnent fortement d'être complice de ladite évasion. Les deux hommes considérés comme extrêmement dangereux, sont introuvables depuis trois jours maintenant. Et c'est la première piste sérieuse, même si le mode opératoire ne correspond pas aux habitudes de ceux que la presse appelle les _Murder Husbands_ , et les enquêteurs ont d'ores et déjà mis en place des barrages routiers, pour les empêcher de sortir du pa… »

Hannibal éteignit rageusement l'appareil, nous plongeant dans un silence de plomb. Par réflexe, ma main vola jusqu'à la sienne, et je me demandai vaguement depuis quand j'avais cet automatisme, avant de respirer profondément, pour calmer mon esprit saturé.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Finis-je par l'interroger.

« Nous continuons. Ils n'ont pas précisé où se trouvaient les barrages. Nous aviserons si nous finissons par tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. »

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, je le sentis. Mais, le rassurer avec des phrases toutes faites et creuses qui ne voulaient rien dire, était sûrement à l'opposé de ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas mon genre, de toute manière. Je préférai donc ne rien dire, et prier intérieurement pour que notre chance ne nous lâche pas dans la dernière ligne droite.

…

Je soupçonnais Hannibal de ne même pas avoir conscience qu'il avait sensiblement ralenti son allure. Je pouvais presque entendre ses méninges travailler à plein régime. Moi-même, j'envisageais toutes les possibilités. Et, malheureusement, leur nombre était grandement limité. Nous enterrer quelque part au fin fond du Texas en était une. Mais, pour combien de temps, avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent ? Certes, les barrages ne resteraient pas en place éternellement, mais ils n'allaient pas non plus sagement nous attendre tout le long de la Rio Grande, jusqu'à ce que nous pointions le bout de notre nez. Personne n'accepterait de nous cacher. Faire demi-tour, tout simplement, en était une autre, mais comportait les mêmes inconvénients. Sans compter que nous ne pouvions pas conduire éternellement. Et tenter de monter à bord d'un avion sur le sol américain était suicidaire.

En attendant, nous avancions inexorablement vers la frontière et l'étau paraissait se resserrer dangereusement. Quand, à une bifurcation sur la 509, Hannibal prit soudainement l'autoroute 77.

« Ne devions-nous pas les éviter ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Justement. Ils ne nous attendront peut-être pas ici. »

Son raisonnement se tenait de manière bancale sur le fil du rasoir d'Ockham(3). Sa solution était simple, certes. Mais ne l'était-elle pas trop ? De toute façon, maintenant que nous y étions engagés, il n'y aurait pas de sortie avant plusieurs kilomètres. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Hannibal était en train de calculer quelque chose. Une idée qu'il refusait de partager avec moi, pour le moment. Ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Nous roulions depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand nous pénétrâmes dans Brownville, la commune qui nous séparait de notre but. Nous dépassâmes la dernière sortie avant la frontière. À proximité de celle-ci, nous nous retrouvâmes bloqués dans un bouchon. Pour une raison inconnue, le trafic semblait ralenti.

En roulant au pas, nous pûmes peu à peu apercevoir les reflets sporadiques de lumières rouge et bleu qui trouaient la nuit noire. Et le doute ne fut plus permis. Mais, bien trop tard. Dans l'impossibilité de faire demi-tour, nous vîmes deux agents s'approcher lentement chacun d'un côté de la route, de voiture en voiture, avec des lampes torches qu'ils braquaient sur chaque conducteur. Bien trop vite, ils arrivèrent sur nous. Les faisceaux blancs passèrent à travers le pare-brise, m'aveuglant un instant. Puis, je fus brusquement plaqué contre ma portière. Hannibal venait de faire une violente embardée, envoyant un des policiers à terre dans la manœuvre, avant de s'engager à contresens sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, et de foncer jusqu'à la sortie quelques mètres en arrière. Il tourna brutalement, les pneus crissèrent et je me retins de justesse à la poignée au-dessus de ma tête. Puis, il accéléra encore, filant à travers les rues. Derrière nous, les sirènes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Étrangement, la panique ne vint pas.

« Ils vont nous rattraper. » Dis-je simplement. « Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, Hannibal. Il n'y a pas d'issue. »

« Il y en a une. »

À cheval sur la route, un panneau indiqua le Port de Brownville.

« Est-ce que tu m'y suivras ? »

« Où tu iras, j'irai. » Affirmai-je, agrippant son bras.

Il hocha la tête, augmenta encore notre vitesse, quand l'entrée du port se dessina, défonça la barrière et, sans ralentir, nous précipita au bout d'un quai, droit dans l'océan.

* * *

(1) Référence au célèbre roman Moby Dick de Herman Melville, où la Capitaine Achab, obsédé par l'idée de se venger d'une baleine blanche qui lui a arraché une jambe par le passé, part en chasse avec tout son équipage. Parmi eux, Ismaël, le narrateur de l'histoire, qui sera le seul survivant du naufrage.

(2) Google Trad est votre ami. Je ne vais pas vous mâcher tout le travail non plus XD

(3) Le principe de raisonnement philosophique du rasoir d'Ockham : "les hypothèses les plus simples sont les plus vraisemblables" en d'autres termes, les solutions les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures.


	12. It's like a dark paradise

**XII**

 **It's like a dark paradise**

* * *

 **The New York Times**

Le suicide des amants maudits

La cavale du célèbre Cannibale et de son acolyte, Will Graham, a définitivement pris fin hier soir, dans une issue tragique pour les deux hommes, puisqu'ils ont préféré précipiter leur voiture dans le port de Brownville, plutôt que de se laisser attraper par les autorités. Interviewée par notre envoyé spécial, Molly Graham ne s'explique pas pourquoi son mari a soudainement décidé de faire évader Hannibal Lecter de l'hôpital psychiatrique où il était interné, à la suite d'une série de meurtres particulièrement sanglants. « […] Notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Nous traversions une période difficile. Mais, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu le pousser à faire ça. Je reste persuadée que Lecter le manipulait. […] » Nous a-t-elle confiés, alors qu'elle se remet encore de ses blessures, après avoir réchappé de justesse à une attaque de Francis Dolarhyde AKA Tooth Fairy, qui rappelons-le, a été sauvagement assassiné par Graham et Lecter. Tout comme Jack Crawford, l'ex-directeur de l'unité des sciences du comportement, dont les obsèques auront lieu ce week-end. Le FBI, toujours sur place, continue de sonder le port à la recherche des corps qui ont probablement été emportés par les forts courants. Les experts dépêchés sur les lieux sont cependant formels. Les chances qu'ils aient survécu sont extrêmement faibles.

* * *

 **The Baltimore Sun**

La fin du cauchemar

Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham sont morts hier soir, à la suite d'une course-poursuite avec les autorités qui a mal tourné, à la frontière mexicaine. En effet, piégés par un barrage routier et sans autre issue, ils se sont enfuis vers le port de Brownville, avant de précipiter leur véhicule dans l'océan. Ceux que certains surnomment les _Murder Husbands_ ont finalement préféré mettre fin à leurs jours, plutôt que de passer le reste de leurs vies derrière les barreaux. Le Docteur Alana Bloom, directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore d'où Lecter s'est évadé, et qui est toujours sous le couvert du programme de protection des témoins, avec sa femme Margot Verger et leur fils, a néanmoins accepté de nous accorder une interview téléphonique. « […] Par le passé, Hannibal Lecter a profité de la faiblesse psychologique de Will Graham pour s'ancrer profondément dans son esprit. Graham avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise et à se construire une vie de famille. Mais, quand il est de nouveau entré en contact avec Lecter, dans le cadre de l'enquête pour retrouver Francis Dolarhyde (ndlr : Tooth Fairy), ce fragile équilibre a volé en éclats. Je regrette amèrement, à présent, d'avoir soutenu Jack Crawford, quand il a décidé de rappeler Graham sur cette affaire. […] » Nous a-t-elle confiés, anéantie par le décès tragique de l'agent Crawford, ainsi que le destin funeste de son ancien collègue et ami, Will Graham. L'enquête continue, pour déterminer exactement le rôle de l'ex-profiler dans l'évasion spectaculaire de Lecter.

* * *

 **TattleCrime**

Les Roméo et Juliette du crime

Hier au soir, à la frontière mexicaine, quand l'étau s'est finalement refermé sur eux, Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham AKA les _Murder Husbands_ , ont pris le même chemin que les amants maudits de la célèbre tragédie de William Shakespeare, en décidant de mourir ensemble, plutôt que d'être séparés et privés de leur liberté. Cette fin tragique met un point final à une traque sans merci, jonchée de cadavres, qui aura duré trois longs jours. En effet, après s'être vengés du maintenant célèbre Francis Dolarhyde, et avoir sauvagement égorgé Jack Crawford alors qu'il venait de les surprendre dans l'ancienne maison de Lecter, ils ont également laissé derrière eux une veuve et un orphelin, Amanda et Luc Johnson, la femme et le fils du sergent Johnson, tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Alors qu'il procédait à un banal contrôle routier, il s'est malheureusement trouvé sur la route de Lecter et Graham. Simon Miller, qui tient une station-service en Virginie Occidentale, se souvient très bien du soir où les deux hommes sont venus faire leur plein chez lui. « […] L'avis de recherche venait à peine de tomber. Mais, je n'avais pas les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Quand ils sont entrés, ils avaient l'air de simples amis en plein road trip, comme on en voit souvent. Avec le recul, je me souviens qu'ils prenaient soin de cacher leurs visages. Mais, il était très tard et j'étais fatigué. Je n'ai pas fait très attention. Quand je pense que je leur ai moi-même conseillé le motel où ils ont passé la nuit. J'en ai encore des frissons, en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver à ce pauvre Gary, s'il les avait reconnus. Dire que je lui ai envoyé des tueurs comme clients. […] » Nous raconte-t-il, en n'en croyant toujours pas sa chance d'être encore vivant. À l'heure où je boucle ses lignes, le FBI n'a pas encore retrouvé les corps et la réelle implication de Will Graham dans toute cette affaire reste toujours à prouver.

* * *

 _Buenos Aires, Argentine, trois mois plus tard._

J'ouvris les yeux sur notre chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Un coup d'œil au réveil. Six heures du matin. Je m'étirai doucement. Derrière moi, le corps d'Hannibal irradiait mon dos en sueur de chaleur. Le climat subtropical demandait un temps d'adaptation, mais je commençais à m'y faire. De ma jambe, je me débarrassai du drap déjà rejeté au bas du lit durant mon sommeil, et m'assis sur le bord du matelas, en me frottant les yeux, avant de me lever et d'enfiler un simple boxer.

Je me dirigeai vers la vaste cuisine, centre névralgique de la maison, qui s'ouvrait sur une large salle à manger, de sorte que nos invités pouvaient voir le chef à l'œuvre. Enfin, quand nous aurons des invités. Car, si les Portègnes étaient plutôt du genre à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, nous devions encore laisser l'affaire se tasser, avant de nous permettre certaines choses. Je pénétrai dans la pièce immaculée de propreté, où chaque chose avait une place et me fis couler un café bien serré, grâce à cette machine qui ressemblait plus à une sculpture qu'à un appareil ménager, avant de le sucrer et de traverser le salon décoré avec goût, pour ouvrir la baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur l'océan. Les embruns s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture, couvrant mon torse de fines gouttes d'eau et mes pieds se posèrent sur le bois frais et rugueux de la terrasse. C'est là que je regardai le soleil se lever, comme souvent, accoudé à la rambarde, un vent tiède caressant mon visage. Bercé par le flux de la houle, mes yeux rivés sur l'horizon, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement perpétuel des vagues, je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Buenos Aires semblait avoir été créée pour Hannibal, et uniquement pour lui. Avec son Teatro Colón – un des cinq plus grands opéras du monde, d'après lui – et sa centaine de musées consacrés à l'art latino-américain et hispano-américain, au cinéma ou encore à l'histoire nationale, sans compter l'architecture, la gastronomie et la danse. Si nous faisions encore preuve de prudence, en ce qui concernait nos relations extérieures, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de m'embarquer à travers toute la cité, de soirées en galeries d'art, d'opéras en expositions, pour parfaire ma culture. Et, il en parlait toujours avec une telle passion, que c'est volontiers que je me laissais entraîner. Après trois ans d'isolement, je ne pouvais pas réellement le blâmer. Vivre seul n'était pas dans sa nature, contrairement à moi, et l'art avait toujours été omniprésent dans sa vie. Sans compter que, pour les mêmes raisons que nous ne fréquentions que très peu de gens, Hannibal n'avait tué personne depuis notre arrivée ici. Et, en témoignait la petite collection de cartes de visite qui s'accumulait dans une boîte sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il ne supporterait pas cette situation encore bien longtemps.

Si je devais être honnête, j'avouerais que même si je ne partageais pas forcément son appétit, cela me démangeait également. Comme il y avait quelques jours, alors que nous faisions des courses dans le quartier d'Almagro et que nous avions eu affaire à ce boucher. Je ne parlais peut-être pas espagnol, mais je savais reconnaître le ton d'une insulte quand j'en entendais une. Hannibal n'avait pas son pareil pour jouer le touriste qui ne comprenait pas la langue – alors que, bien évidemment, il était polyglotte – ce qui incitait les commerçants locaux à ne pas mâcher leurs mots. Et certains n'appréciaient visiblement pas les étrangers. Celui-ci méritait grandement de finir dans sa propre vitrine. Ou dans notre frigo. Ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Je m'étonnais encore de ne plus ressentir cette instabilité émotionnelle qui me caractérisait. Elle n'avait pourtant pas disparu. Mais, embrasser ma nature me donnait l'équilibre que j'avais désespérément cherché toute ma vie. Mon don d'empathie trouvait son utilité d'une manière qui ne détruisait plus ma psyché. Et, s'il m'arrivait d'être encore fébrile, je passais mes premières nuits sans cauchemar depuis une éternité.

Le seul autre vrai contact que j'avais avec l'extérieur était Rodrigue. L'homme dont Hannibal m'avait parlé et qui s'était occupé de la maison. La bonne quarantaine, d'un caractère plutôt taciturne, il ne posait jamais aucune question, et nous servait du « Señor » quand il nous rendait visite. Mais, il parlait un anglais très correct, ce qui nous permettait de dialoguer et j'avais une affection particulière pour lui, car il ne portait aucun jugement sur notre relation, – il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle, pour ne pas comprendre qu'Hannibal et moi n'étions pas que des amis – cependant, je ne l'avais pas aperçu depuis une bonne semaine et cela commençait à m'inquiéter, même si Hannibal ne paraissait pas trouver cela étrange. Je le soupçonnais de préparer quelque chose. Sans parler de la pièce vide.

Depuis que nous avions emménagé, il insistait pour garder ce qui aurait pu être une chambre d'ami, ou une buanderie, entièrement vide, pour une raison que j'avais provisoirement abandonnée de comprendre. Car, malgré mes questionnements insistants, il esquivait toujours le sujet. Généralement, en me faisant taire de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Et ce désir dévorant que je ressentais pour Hannibal dès qu'il me touchait, me troublait encore profondément. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris en compte mon aversion des contacts physiques. Depuis toujours, dès qu'il le pouvait, il m'approchait, envahissait mon espace personnel, me sentait, me frôlait, quand il ne posait pas carrément ses mains sur moi, sans équivoque. Comme si, quelque part, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et ce désir avait toujours rampé sous ma peau. Cependant, notre lien s'était élevé à un niveau bien au-dessus de toute considération charnelle. Nous pouvions rester des heures dans la même pièce, en nous contentant de simplement respirer le même air, de se nourrir de la présence de l'autre, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un geste ou envahisse l'espace de cette façon que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas, mais qui éveillait toujours en moi cette faim. Le cerf. Symbole de vie, de puissance, de virilité et de longévité. De vigueur fécondante et d'une inlassable sexualité. Hannibal était un cerf. Celui de mes songes, celui que je voyais toujours à mes côtés et qui me montrait le chemin. Bestial et magnifique.

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi, comme un martèlement de sabots sur le bois de la terrasse. Il était pourtant pieds nus et aussi surnaturellement silencieux que d'habitude. Mais, son aura m'atteignit bien avant ses mains sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Et l'envie gronda de nouveau dans mon ventre.

« Bonjour. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors que je posais ma tasse.

« 'Jour. » Répondis-je, tout aussi bas, en tournant ma tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Je retrouvai avec plaisir le goût de ses baisers, l'odeur entêtante de sa peau, le mordant de ses dents, la puissance de ses mains. Même les gestes les plus tendres étaient teintés d'une certaine violence entre nous. Dictée par le besoin insatiable de dévorer l'autre, de l'absorber. Je me tournai complètement vers lui et la rambarde s'enfonça dans mon dos, quand il me plaqua contre elle, avant qu'il ne me hisse dessus. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille d'elles-mêmes, pour accentuer la force de sa présence entre mes cuisses. Avide, je collai mon corps dénudé au sien habillé d'une robe de chambre en soie bleu nuit, dont je défis la ceinture pour en écarter les pans et insinuer mes mains en dessous. Il soupira contre ma bouche et je le serrai un peu plus contre moi. Ses mains migrèrent dans mon dos, ses ongles griffèrent doucement ma nuque, fourragèrent mes cheveux en bataille. Nos érections glissèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers nos sous-vêtements, nos souffles erratiques se mêlèrent, ma peau se couvrit d'une fine couche de sueur et le vent tiède n'arrangea rien. Puis, Hannibal m'embrassa plus doucement, jusqu'à me relâcher et coller nos fronts ensemble, coupant court à notre étreinte. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais juré qu'il était nerveux.

Je descendis de mon perchoir et allais le questionner, quand le grondement du moteur d'une voiture qui se rapprochait sur la plage nous interrompit. Et j'aurais reconnu son cliquetis particulier entre mille. Rodrigue était revenu. Son timing n'aurait pu être plus mauvais, mais je fus néanmoins rassuré de voir sa silhouette massive s'extraire de l'habitacle. Il allait donc bien. Hannibal recula alors, en me fixant avec sourire en coin étrange et soudainement, un bruit, que je ne croyais jamais entendre de nouveau, s'éleva par la portière ouverte du véhicule. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, ma gorge se serra et je n'osai détacher mes yeux d'Hannibal, durant un instant. Puis, je détournai mon regard vers la plage et aperçus Winston qui courait sur le sable. La première larme me surprit, quand Buster se faufila sur ses petites pattes pour être le premier à se frotter contre mes jambes. La deuxième coula lentement sur ma joue avant de s'écraser sur mes lèvres, suivie d'une troisième, d'une quatrième et je ne les comptai plus, préférant m'accroupir et enfouir mon visage dans les poils hirsutes.

Assis à même le sol, entouré de tous mes chiens, je vis Rodrigue nous rejoindre et empocher une enveloppe qu'Hannibal lui tendit.

« Le voyage s'est-il passé sans incident ? »

« Si, Señor. La señora souhaitait déménager avec el niño et ne pouvait pas garder los perros. Elle était contente qu'un acheteur réponde à son annonce pour tous les prendre. »

« Comme je m'y attendais. Gracias, Rodrigue. »

L'homme nous salua, avant de s'éclipser, sans que j'aie trouvé la force de me relever. Hannibal m'offrit finalement une main secourable, que je pris, avant qu'il ne me tire à lui. J'atterris dans ses bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi.

« Tu as ramené mes chiens. » Chuchotai-je, comme si le dire à voix haute était indispensable pour que cela devienne réel. Puis, je réalisai une chose importante et reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. « La pièce vide… Tu prépares ça depuis le début ! »

« Il est hors de question que je retrouve des poils sur notre lit ou sur le canapé. Tu peux aménager cette pièce comme bon te semble, elle est à eux et c'est là qu'ils dormiront. Du reste, ils sont libres d'aller où ils veulent. »

Je restai bouche bée quelques secondes.

« Mais… Tu n'aimes pas les chiens. »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour dit une telle chose. Je n'approuve pas la cruauté envers les animaux et nous savons tous à quoi ressemble leur vie dans les refuges. »

« Oh. Tu as donc fait ceci par bonté d'âme envers ces pauvres bêtes. » Ironisai-je, en souriant.

« Exactement. » Osa-t-il prétendre, en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Hannibal ? » L'apostrophai-je. Il se figea en s'obstinant à me tourner le dos. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Et il disparut dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur en fin de chapitre pour pas spoiler :** *essuie une larme* Oui, j'en ai versé une, en écrivant ce chapitre (et pas à celui d'avant, allez comprendre). Il pourrait très bien sonner comme une fin tout à fait acceptable. Mais… Je ne suis pas prête à les laisser partir. Pas encore. Alors, si vous êtes avec moi dans cette aventure, je vais continuer encore un peu. Non, parce que faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour le boucher XD Et parce qu'il y a trop de feels ! Et que je meurs ! Donc, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. L'absence d'explications sur le dernier chapitre est volontaire. Vous pouvez bien imaginer ce que vous voulez ;) Je n'avais juste pas envie de m'y attarder. Après, si vous y tenez… Bonne lecture ;)

 **China :** Et bien ouais. J'ai dû être possédé par l'esprit de Bryan Fuller quand j'ai fait ce rêve qui m'a inspiré cette fic. Ben ouais, Star Trek c'est aussi un peu ma vie ^^ Pas de pitié pour les Molly ! … ahrem, non j'déconne. Mais oui, ils sont vivants ! Pour Will, c'est pas qu'il n'est plus dérangé, au contraire, mais c'est vrai qu'il est moins sombre. Après ya l'épuisement, physique et émotionnel, la situation qui le dépasse, etc. Et l'amour, bien évidemment.


	13. Anatomical and metaphysical

**XIII**

 **Anatomical and metaphysical**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour le titre, et les prochains, j'ai décidé de basculer sur Love Crime, puisque la chanson a été écrite pour eux et qu'elle est juste magnifique. J'espère que ces petits moments vous plairont. Dans les prochains chapitres, ils seront beaucoup moins sages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les rues pavées de San Telmo semblaient perpétuellement animées. Je me fondais dans la populace du quartier le plus ancien de Buenos Aires, passant devant des églises centenaires, des musées, des magasins d'antiquités. C'était certainement un des endroits favoris d'Hannibal. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'y promenais seul, ce jour-là. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas fêter, c'était son anniversaire. Je n'avais même pas réussi à lui en soutirer la date. Mais, cela me laissait trois cent soixante-quatre autres jours à ma disposition. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'était rendu en ville pour se chercher un poste au Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes – autrement dit, le Musée national des beaux-arts d'Argentine – puisque nous ne pouvions pas vivre éternellement sur les économies qu'il avait emportées dans notre cavale, j'avais décidé, sur un coup de tête, de partir de mon côté, à la recherche d'un cadeau. Et cela devait au moins être à la hauteur de celui qu'il m'avait fait le mois dernier, en ramenant mes chiens près de moi. Je l'avais longuement remercié pour cela, maintes fois. Mais, je voulais quelque chose de grand. De spécial. Qui aurait une signification pour nous deux.

Mon périple me mena finalement à la Plaza Dorrego, avec ses cafés, ses bars et ses pubs. Nous étions dimanche et la Feria de San Telmo – la fête des antiquités – se tenait sur la place envahie d'étals et de curiosités, pour l'occasion. Partout où vous posiez les yeux, des gens en terrasses, des démonstrations endiablées de tango argentin, des couleurs vives, des senteurs de vieux livres, d'épices, de peinture et de bois verni.

La place était noire de monde et cela m'angoissa un instant. Impossible de fixer mon regard sur quoi que ce soit, tant tout était en perpétuel mouvement. Quand mes yeux furent attirés par des contours familiers, des teintes harmonieuses, et ce fut comme rentrer à la maison. Hypnotisé par les lignes, les pleins et les déliés, comme si l'image était vivante, je m'approchai du stand d'aspect quelque peu miteux. Derrière celui-ci, un vieux bonhomme peignait comme un possédé, une reproduction totalement bluffante d'un Vermeer que j'avais pu voir de mes propres yeux, avec Hannibal, dans un musée. _La jeune fille à la perle_ , me semblait-il.

« _Buenos días_. » Dis-je, pour attirer l'attention de l'homme.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, si bien que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais, il mit simplement un coup de pinceau final à la courbe d'une lèvre, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« _Buenos días, Señor._ _¿qué puedo hacer por usted?_ »

Maladroitement, je lui demandai s'il parlait anglais. Ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, même s'il se limitait manifestement aux expressions d'usages.

« Combien pour celui-ci ? »

« Avec _el marco_ ? » Me questionna-t-il, en posant sa main sur le cadre doré, mais simple, sans fioriture.

« Si. » Répondis-je, en hochant la tête.

« 465 pesos. »

J'ignorais si c'était une grosse somme ou non, et à vrai dire, je m'en moquais un peu. Ma décision était déjà prise.

« Et un… euh… C'est un _regalo_ , alors si vous pouviez… Vous savez… » Bafouillai-je, en mimant quelqu'un faisant un paquet cadeau.

« Oh. Si, si ! C'est pour la _señorita_ ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Murmurai-je.

« _Qué_ ? »

« Heu… si ! C'est pour la _señorita_. » Approuvai-je, en me retenant de rire.

Il déroula alors une bonne longueur de papier kraft marron, avant d'y poser le tableau et de l'emballer avec soin. Le résultat n'était pas beau, à proprement parler, puisqu'il n'avait rien de raffiné. Mais, le contenant importait peu. Seul le contenu comptait réellement. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et partis avec mon présent volumineux sous le bras.

Encombré de la sorte, je me résignai à rentrer, car me faufiler entre les passants s'avérait périlleux, et décidai de prendre le métro bondé, malgré mon aversion pour les transports en commun.

…

C'est avec soulagement, que j'arrivai enfin. _Chez nous_. Cela me paraissait toujours si étrange quand je repensais à la succession d'événements qui m'avaient mené ici, et pourtant si naturel. Je ne pensais pas, un jour, arrêter de m'étonner qu'il soit encore là chaque matin.

J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans le hall silencieux, avant de poser mon paquet contre le mur, avec précaution. Hormis les chiens qui se précipitèrent sur moi et à qui je laissai le passage vers l'extérieur pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour, j'entendis l'écho des notes incisives, délicates et éclatantes d'un clavecin. L'Aria da Capo de Jean-Sébastien Bach, reconnus-je pour l'avoir déjà entendue. Hannibal était donc rentré. J'enlevai mes chaussures et marchai jusqu'au salon, avant de me figer dans l'entrée de la vaste pièce, statufié par le tableau qui s'offrit à moi.

Sur le large canapé blanc, Hannibal dormait. Allongé sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir, encore tout habillé, mais pieds nus, il semblait totalement paisible. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui me surprit, car j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer dans son sommeil. Ce qui me laissa sans voix, en revanche, fut Buster roulé en boule sur le ventre d'Hannibal, bercé par les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration, et les mains de ce dernier, reposant sur l'animal. La scène méritait assurément qu'on la peigne. Mais, une photo ferait cependant l'affaire et je sortis mon portable de ma poche, avant de le déverrouiller et d'ouvrir l'application adéquate. Je me rapprochai ensuite, à pas de loup, pour cadrer au mieux, et m'apprêtai à prendre le cliché.

« Si tu appuies sur ce bouton, je te le ferai payer, Will. » Gronda-t-il, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine dorsale. La menace était réelle, tout en ne l'étant pas. Il avait néanmoins une imagination sans limite, quand il s'agissait de me faire perdre l'esprit.

 _Clic._

Il ouvrit ses paupières et fixa ses iris mordorés sur moi. Ils avaient cet éclat qui me donna l'impression de me liquéfier sur place.

« Oups. Mon doigt a ripé. Ces appareils sont si sensibles. » Dis-je, innocemment, mes lèvres tremblant dans une tentative désespérée de retenir mon fou rire.

Buster, à présent alerte, regardait la scène avec attention. Mais, il choisit finalement de rejoindre ses congénères sur la plage, quand Hannibal se leva, en époussetant la chemise rouge sang qu'il portait. Et même ce geste-là transpirait d'érotisme. Il leva ensuite ses yeux assombris vers moi.

« Si tu joues, tu payes. »

Et une vague de chaleur me traversa.

…

Il me poussa sur le matelas sans aucune douceur, avant de fondre sur moi pour me délester un à un de mes vêtements, en apposant une morsure sur chaque carré de peau découvert. Loin d'être inactif, je m'attaquai aux boutons minuscules de sa chemise, en résistant à l'envie de simplement les arracher, puis à son pantalon noir, qu'il m'aida à lui retirer. Une fois nus, il prit mes poignets dans une main et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête, avant de s'allonger entre mes jambes et de plonger son nez dans mon cou.

« Ne bouge pas. » Murmura-t-il, avant de me lâcher.

Je savais reconnaître un ordre, mais refusai tout simplement de m'y plier. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'Hannibal n'aimait ni la docilité, ni la capitulation. Et malgré la manière dont il semblait vouloir me dominer totalement, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose de moi. De la combativité, le refus de me soumettre, le rapport de force. Lui rendre la tâche facile serait ennuyeux. Alors, immédiatement, mes mains volèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux, glissèrent le long de sa nuque, griffèrent ses omoplates, alors qu'il descendait lentement sur mon torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il immobilise mes avant-bras le long de mes flancs, d'une poigne de fer. En me fixant de ses orbes havane teintés de rouge, il prit un de mes tétons entre ses dents, suffisamment fort pour m'arracher un sifflement, mais pas pour vraiment me faire mal, comme un avertissement, avant de le lécher puis d'embrasser mon ventre. Quand il atteignit mon aine, je me cambrai contre sa bouche, croisai mes mollets dans son dos pour emprisonner son torse, et il grignota la peau sensible en réponse, avant de lécher mon membre sur toute sa longueur et de ramper contre moi, pour remonter m'embrasser.

Tous ses gestes étaient emplis de cette douce violence, cette tendre brutalité, qui effritait peu à peu mon contrôle, désagrégeait ma faculté à percevoir où se terminait mon corps et où commençait le sien. Dans ses bras, je me sentais vénéré, quand il me préparait minutieusement. Là où je n'avais qu'à le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, il humait chaque nuance subtile de mon odeur, écoutait chaque oscillation dans ma voix, sentait la chair de poule sur ma peau, et semblait en déduire sur quelles touches promener ses doigts, pour tirer de ma gorge une symphonie aux variations obsédantes, un requiem pour un fou. Jusqu'à prendre enfin possession de mon être, jusqu'à ce que je l'absorbe tout entier, l'accueille en moi, en m'abreuvant de ses soupirs comme un shoot d'héroïne, du mouvement changeant de ses hanches, tantôt lancinant, tantôt rude. Il me clouait au matelas, dévorait mes lèvres, croquait la jointure d'une épaule, égratignait ma chair, se repaissait de mes gémissements. Et Bach rythmait chacun de ses mouvements. Je le trouvai magnifique, transpirant, majestueux, et l'ombre des bois d'un cerf se dessina au plafond. Je caressai ses muscles tendus, ses clavicules saillantes sur son torse large, la ligne de sa nuque fière, griffai son dos, ses flancs, suffoquai presque sous la chaleur de son étreinte, l'intensité du plaisir qui montait par vague et emportait tout sur son passage, alors qu'il refermait sa main sur moi, jusqu'à m'apporter la délivrance d'un orgasme dévastateur. Et je me liquéfiai sur les draps, alors qu'il venait profondément en moi, avant de me serrer contre lui. Il lécha les marques qu'il m'avait laissées, ramena en arrière mes cheveux trempés, puis s'allongea à mes côtés et je posai ma tête contre son cœur affolé.

Le calme revint dans mon esprit, au rythme de sa respiration et nous restâmes ainsi une éternité, à se nourrir uniquement de la chaleur de l'autre, repus pour un temps, bercés par la musique qui flottait dans la chambre par la porte restée ouverte.

« Tu vas effacer cette photo, Will. » Murmura-t-il, le nez plongé dans mon cou.

« Certainement pas. Je songeais plutôt à la faire imprimer en 76 par 115 et l'encadrer dans notre salle à manger. Comme ça, tous nos invités pourront voir à quel point tu peux être mignon. » Le taquinai-je, en me reculant pour lui faire face.

« Je tuerai chaque personne qui aura le malheur de voir ce cliché. »

J'éclatai de rire, car il en était bien capable et il m'imita, avec plus de retenue cependant. Mais, l'entendre s'esclaffer remuait toujours quelque chose en moi.

« Où étais-tu parti ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Faire un tour à San Telmo. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. »

Je pus voir sa curiosité maladive s'allumer dans son regard.

« En quel honneur ? »

« Tu m'as rendu mes chiens. Moi aussi, je voulais ramener quelque chose de ton passé qui te tient à cœur. »

Cette fois-ci, piqué au vif, il se redressa, avant de se lever et d'enfiler une robe de chambre. Impatient, je l'imitai et me contentai de remettre mon jean, avant de le suivre.

« Dans le hall. » Lui indiquai-je, inutilement, car il l'avait déjà trouvé.

« Tu m'offres un tableau ? » Devina-t-il, à la forme du paquet, avant de le porter jusqu'au salon.

Je lui emboîtai le pas.

« Ouvre et tu verras. » Répondis-je, malicieusement.

Il ne se fit pas prier et sembla même prendre un certain plaisir à déchirer le papier, avant de se figer en reconnaissant la peinture et de me lancer un regard indescriptible.

« Ne dis rien et accroche-le où tu veux. » L'invitai-je.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, avant de s'arrêter sur le mur en face du canapé et d'en décrocher la toile qui l'ornait jusqu'à présent, pour la remplacer par le Primavera de Botticelli. Puis, il recula et s'assit pour observer le résultat. Je m'installai à sa droite, en faisant de même.

« Ce n'est qu'une reproduction, bien sûr… »

« C'est parfait, Will. Merci. » Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix basse et grave.

Et nous contemplâmes ensemble l'œuvre qui avait été le seul témoin de nos retrouvailles à Florence, durant ce qui me parut une éternité.

« Tu vois. Moi, c'est de ce moment dont j'aimerais me rappeler, pour toujours, quand je te verrai chaque jour du reste de ma vie. »

En réponse, il passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'invita à me blottir contre lui. Les chiens revinrent alors de leur promenade et envahirent bien vite le salon, s'allongeant sur le carrelage tiède. Winston se coucha à mes pieds et Buster trottina jusqu'à nous, avant de bondir sur les genoux d'Hannibal, qui l'accueillit sans broncher.

« Pas de poils sur le canapé, n'est-ce pas ? » Raillai-je, en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait encore le tableau, comme hypnotisé et je fermai les yeux, ma joue contre sa poitrine et ma main caressant distraitement le Jack Russel roulé en boule, en me laissant porter par Bach.


	14. Love crime

**XIV**

 **Love crime**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. Il a été plus long que prévu à écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Depuis que j'étais capable de voir Hannibal tel qu'il était vraiment, j'avais accumulé un nombre incalculable d'informations sur sa manière de se tenir, de parler, sa gestuelle, son regard. Je m'étonnai tout de même, ce matin-là, alors que je l'observais s'habiller, encore vautré sur notre lit défait, d'être capable de dire avec certitude qu'il était en chasse, rien qu'à la façon dont il boutonnait sa chemise blanche, à la teinte de ses yeux et au léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Son reflet, dans le grand miroir sur pied qui trônait dans notre chambre, me lança une œillade équivoque. Il savait très bien que j'avais parfaitement compris et était ravi de ce fait. Hannibal aimait ma compréhension instinctive de son esprit complexe. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché chez les autres, sans jamais le trouver.

« Nous avons besoin de viande, pour le dîner de demain soir. » Dit-il, en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon en lin beige.

Je me souvins alors qu'il avait invité le conservateur du musée national des beaux-arts d'Argentine, ainsi que sa femme. Il avait facilement accordé un poste à Hannibal, au sein de l'immense bibliothèque du musée, au vu des références – complètement fausses, évidemment, mais en adéquation avec ses réelles capacités – qu'il lui avait présentées.

« J'imagine que nous allons de nouveau rendre visite à ce boucher d'Almagro ? » Demandai-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées. Il faut accueillir nos hôtes comme il se doit. »

« Bien entendu. Dois-je t'accompagner ? »

« Seulement, si tu le désires. »

Je savais qu'il me laissait le choix, car il voulait que mon consentement soit total et absolu. Et que, même s'il serait déçu, il ne m'en voudrait pas si je refusais.

« Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche. » Répondis-je, avant de me lever et de disparaître dans la salle de bain, non sans remarquer que son sourire s'accentua.

…

Nous montâmes tous les deux dans le véhicule d'Hannibal. Un de ces crossovers modernes qui convenaient autant à la ville qu'à la campagne et dotés de tout un tas de gadgets qui me paraissaient inutiles. Pour moi, une voiture devait avant tout rouler. Mais, je devais avouer que l'habitacle spacieux et les sièges en cuir étaient plus qu'appréciables. Il mit le contact et rejoint la route, pour nous mener jusqu'au centre-ville.

Le quartier en question n'était pas, à proprement parler, touristique. Plutôt populaire et densément peuplé, il abritait néanmoins des commerces authentiques et artisanaux, loin des grandes surfaces qui avaient envahi la capitale ces dernières années. Nous fîmes d'abord plusieurs arrêts, pour acheter des herbes, des échalotes, des betteraves, quelques granny smith et du pain. Nous nous rendîmes également dans une poissonnerie, où Hannibal demanda qu'on lui livre un plateau d'huîtres le lendemain, en début d'après-midi. J'aimais arpenter les rues à ses côtés. Principalement, parce que c'était simple. Inutile de se tenir la main, ou de s'embrasser. Toutes ces conventions qui m'avaient toujours mis profondément mal à l'aise en public n'existaient pas entre nous. Nous marchions naturellement, l'un à côté de l'autre, en parfaite coordination, comme si nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, suffisamment proches, sans pour autant nous toucher.

Après avoir rangé les courses dans la voiture, nous flânâmes en ville, jusqu'au soir. Et, enveloppé de la noirceur rassurante de la nuit tombante, nous retrouvâmes sans peine la route vers la boucherie qui allait fermer, après avoir récupéré du matériel dans le coffre. Devant la vitrine, un chien errant d'une race indéterminée bavait en fixant la viande. La pauvre bête semblait affamée. Je lançai un regard à Hannibal et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand le boucher sortit brusquement et chassa l'animal d'un coup de pied, en hurlant des insultes en espagnol que je ne compris pas.

« Hey ! » M'exclamai-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, alors que le chien s'enfuyait en couinant.

« Qué ? »

« Il ne vous a rien fait ! »

L'homme enrobé vociféra en espagnol, en remuant ses mains. Et si je ne compris pas grand-chose, je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me traduise « hijo de puta ». Hannibal s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, en parlant dans la même langue, d'une voix mesurée. Et il dut trouver les bons mots, car l'énergumène se calma et accepta de le suivre à l'intérieur. Je jetai un regard prudent dans la rue, pour m'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à nous. Mais, le trottoir était désert. Je les rejoignis donc.

Dans le magasin, ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation. À défaut de saisir leurs paroles, j'interprétai leurs langages corporels. La main d'Hannibal avait migré sur la nuque de l'homme et il parlait en le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le commerçant, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais n'osant apparemment pas le contredire, le guida derrière le comptoir, jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Je remarquai alors la clé qu'il avait laissée sur la porte, alors qu'il allait fermer pour la journée, et enfilai des gants pour la tourner dans la serrure, avant de m'en servir pour baisser le rideau de fer grâce à un boîtier électrique et d'empocher le trousseau.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce exiguë, aux murs initialement blancs et aux plans de travail couverts de sang séché et de restes d'abats. Le sol, tout aussi sale, était équipé de grilles d'évacuation qui allaient nous être utiles.

« Will, qu'en penses-tu ? Nous sommes dans une boucherie et notre nouvel ami ne vaut pas mieux qu'un porc. Pousserons-nous l'ironie de la situation jusqu'à le pendre par les pieds à un de ces crochets pour le laisser se vider sur le carrelage ? » Me demanda Hannibal, sans se départir de son sourire poli.

« J'en pense que j'aime tes idées. »

Et le boucher sembla enfin comprendre que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos.

…

L'homme se balançait au bout du crochet par une corde attachée à ses chevilles, mort depuis quelques minutes. Sous sa tête, le flot de sang s'évacuait lentement. Le maîtriser ne fut pas aisé, même à deux. Mais, nous avions déjà vaincu un dragon. Ce n'était pas un cochon argentin, aussi corpulent soit-il, qui allait nous mettre en échec.

Hannibal, une combinaison en plastique ensanglantée par-dessus ses vêtements, finissait de prélever le muscle d'une des cuisses. Affublé du même costume, je me saisis d'un couperet à viande et m'accroupis pour achever de décapiter notre victime, avant de prendre sa tête et de retourner dans la boutique. Là, j'ouvris la vitrine et la déposai à la place d'honneur, entre le rumsteck et les entrecôtes.

« Même ainsi, il ne fait pas un très bel ornement. » Commenta Hannibal, qui s'était approché derrière moi. Un ricanement m'échappa. « Nous pouvons y aller. »

« En le laissant comme ça ? » Le questionnai-je, en désignant l'arrière-boutique.

« Je ne prends que ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Si je ne rapporte rien pour les chiens et qu'ils te voient cuisiner de la viande, ils vont m'en vouloir. »

En réponse, il me tendit son couteau, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

…

Je m'assoupis dans la voiture, sur le trajet du retour. Hannibal me réveilla d'une caresse aérienne dans mes cheveux, avant de descendre du véhicule avec nos victuailles. Je le suivis, en m'emparant du sac de matériel sur la banquette arrière. La nuit était bien avancée à présent et l'océan, d'un noir d'encre sous la pleine lune, nous accueillit au son de ses vagues. La maison, plongée dans l'obscurité, semblait calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal ouvre la porte. Une armée de boules de poils vint à notre rencontre et il dut soulever ses sachets au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas se les faire voler. D'un sifflement, je les fis se calmer et ils coururent vers la plage pour se dégourdir les pattes.

Après nous être déchaussés, je le laissai aller dans la cuisine pour ranger, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, après avoir déposé mon sac. J'ouvris les robinets de la large baignoire, arrondie comme un œuf et noire, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce carrelée de blanc crème, avant de me déposséder de mes vêtements. La pièce, meublée sobrement d'une double vasque surmontée d'un grand miroir et d'une douche italienne dans un des coins, se remplit peu à peu de vapeur et de senteurs, alors que je versais des huiles essentielles et des sels dans l'eau brûlante.

Une main se posa sur ma nuque, taquina l'épiderme de ses ongles, descendit lentement entre mes omoplates, jusque dans le creux de mes reins et ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule. J'entendis le froissement d'un habit que l'on enlève, le tintement d'une boucle de ceinture, puis il fut nu contre mon dos, ses bras autour de moi, alors que je me laissais hypnotiser par l'écoulement de l'eau dans le réceptacle en pierre.

Quand il fut plein, il ferma les robinets et s'immergea avec précaution. Je m'installai alors entre ses jambes, dos à lui et m'appuyai contre son torse. La baignoire manqua de déborder, mais il avait vu juste. Il s'empara d'une éponge naturelle et d'un savon posés sur un petit meuble à portée de main et se mit en tête de me laver. L'eau se colora légèrement de rose, quand il la passa délicatement sur mon visage, avant de l'essorer.

Nous avions déjà pris des bains ensemble. Mais, toujours comme un prélude. Jamais après avoir tué quelqu'un. Jamais dans cette ambiance feutrée, comme si nous venions de faire l'amour durant des heures. J'avais l'impression de flotter et me laissai bercer par ses attentions. Méticuleusement, il nettoya chaque partie de mon corps, avant que je me retourne, pour en faire de même pour lui. L'éponge glissa le long de ses épaules larges, de ses bras secs, de son torse, avant que j'y dépose un baiser. Puis, je me réinstallai contre lui, et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse lentement.

…

Le lendemain, je passai la matinée sur la plage, avec les chiens, profitant des dernières chaleurs. Ici, l'hiver débutait en mai, pour se finir en septembre. Hannibal nous observa de la terrasse, sur fond de Mozart, avec un carnet à dessin. J'imaginais qu'il esquissait un paysage de mémoire. Peut-être Florence, peut-être ailleurs, alors que je courais dans le sable. Mais, quand le livreur arriva avec les huîtres, vers quatorze heures, et qu'il abandonna le calepin sur sa chaise pour aller régler sa commande, je fis rentrer les chiens et pus apercevoir le croquis de ma propre silhouette, entourée de mes amis à quatre pattes, face à l'océan tumultueux.

Hannibal investit la cuisine, après avoir mis les quatre saisons de Vivaldi en fond sonore. Je me juchai sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central et contemplai le spectacle. Méticuleusement, il dénerva et dégraissa la viande, la coupa en petits dés d'un couteau très affûté, avant de la réserver dans un bol. Puis il cisela de la ciboulette, une échalote et des oignons nouveaux, avant de les mélanger à la viande et d'assaisonner le tout du jus d'un citron, de sel et de poivre. Il mit le tartare au frais.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Proposai-je, malgré mes piètres compétences dans ce domaine.

« Tu peux laver le cerfeuil et le hacher. » Répondit-il, en me tendant une botte touffue.

Et je me mis à la tâche, alors qu'il sortait un nouveau récipient qu'il remplit généreusement d'huile d'olive, avant de se munir d'un couteau tranchant et de couper un autre morceau de viande en très fines tranches.

« Tu peux l'ajouter à l'huile d'olive. »

Je suivis ses instructions et il mit la viande à mariner dedans. Ensuite, il me donna une échalote que j'épluchai et ciselai finement, comme il me l'avait appris, alors qu'il sortait d'autres ingrédients du frigo.

« Des pommes et des betteraves ? » M'étonnai-je, peu convaincu.

« La betterave est sucrée et se marie très bien avec l'acidité de la granny smith. » M'expliqua-t-il, sûre de lui, avant de les tailler en brunoise.

Puis, il dressa un nouveau tartare, avec du cœur cette fois.

« C'est un menu cru ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Exactement. Sais-tu ouvrir les huîtres ? »

« Oui. »

« Trois par personne devraient suffire. » M'indiqua-t-il, en faisant glisser le plateau vers moi. « Vide l'eau et pose-les sur du papier absorbant. »

Je fis précisément ce qu'il me dit, tandis qu'il préchauffait son four et coupait le pain en toast, avant de les mettre à griller. Puis, il plongea les mollusques dans un mixeur et les hacha finement, avant de mélanger tous les ingrédients et de les assaisonner de quelques gouttes de Tabasco. Il dressa ensuite les tranches de viande dans un plat et étala une cuillère du mélange sur chacune d'entre elles, avant de les rouler.

« Dans le tiroir derrière toi, il y a des petits piques en bois. » Me dit-il, et je m'en saisis, avant de piquer chaque roulé pour les maintenir.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Il y a du tiramisu dans le frigidaire. Donc, nous avons terminé pour le moment. » Répondit-il, satisfait, avant de réserver le plat au frais et d'entreprendre de tout nettoyer.

…

Lucas González et sa femme Sofia arrivèrent avec environ quinze minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Je connaissais suffisamment Hannibal pour savoir que cela l'agaçait profondément, mais qu'il serait trop poli pour en faire la remarque. Il avait revêtu un de ces costumes improbables que je n'avais jamais vu sur qui que ce soit d'autre et qui ne semblaient aller qu'à lui, là où j'étais resté aussi sobre qu'à mon habitude et j'accueillis nos hôtes, alors qu'il finissait de dresser en cuisine, après avoir enfermé les chiens dans leur « chambre ».

Le couple était assurément charmant, de prime abord. Lui, la cinquantaine passée, cheveux poivre et sel et de petits yeux presque noirs et rentés dans leurs orbites. Elle, peut-être quarante-cinq ans, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines et un regard d'un vert saisissant. Les présentations faites, nous nous attablâmes. Hannibal servit le vin, puis apporta les assiettes.

« En entrée, tartare de veau. » Annonça-t-il, avant de s'asseoir à ma droite, en face de nos invités.

« Cela a l'air délicieux. » Complimenta Sofia.

« Buen provecho. »

Durant la première partie du repas, la discussion tourna autour du nouveau travail d'Hannibal et des attentes du musée pour les prochains mois. Lucas espérait pouvoir exposer quelques nouvelles pièces de maître. Je suivis la conversation de loin, peu bavard comme à mon habitude, mais détendu. Puis, Hannibal se leva pour servir le plat. Je l'aidai à débarrasser.

« Je les trouve un peu pompeux. » Lui chuchotai-je, en mettant les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Ils sont riches et influents. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. Mais, c'est une grande opportunité de les compter parmi mes relations, pour le moment. » Me répondit-il, en dressant les roulés.

« Je sais. Il y a juste quelque chose chez eux qui me dérange, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Confirma-t-il, en sortant de la cuisine.

Je l'assistai dans le service.

« Roulé de bœuf et huîtres en tartare et son croquant de pomme et betterave crue. » Annonça-t-il, avant de se rasseoir.

« Vous nous gâtez. C'est exquis. Où achetez-vous une viande si délicieuse ? » Demanda Sofia.

Et je préférai plonger le nez dans mon verre de vin, en laissant à Hannibal le soin de répondre.

« Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. »

Lucas éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Vous avez raison. » Approuva-t-il ensuite. « Il faut garder un peu de mystère. » Et Hannibal sourit. « En parlant de mystère, c'est très généreux à vous d'héberger votre charmant ami, mais n'avez-vous pas peur que les gens parlent ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas. » Prétendit Hannibal, alors que je pus voir clairement sa posture se raidir.

En effet, il m'avait présenté comme son ami de longue date fraîchement débarqué des États-Unis et j'avais suivi le mouvement, curieux de savoir pourquoi.

« J'avoue que moi non plus. » Renchéris-je.

Et Lucas parut mal à l'aise. L'ambiance se modifia imperceptiblement.

« Eh bien… Vous savez, deux hommes dans la fleur de l'âge, vivant sous le même toit… La maison a beau être grande, les gens ici n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de jacasser. Vous ne craignez pas que certains vous prennent pour des… maricas ? »

La fourchette d'Hannibal resta en suspension entre son assiette et sa bouche durant un temps indéterminé, alors qu'il fixait notre hôte avec un mépris non feint.

« Je vous saurais gré de ne pas être grossier à ma table, Monsieur González. »

« Je m'en excuse. » Répondit-il, immédiatement. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Le mot était mal choisi. Mais, je ne sous-entends pas que vous l'êtes, bien entendu. Simplement que c'est ce que l'on risque de croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Les coupai-je.

« En termes polis : homosexuel. » M'informa Hannibal.

« Oh. Vous redoutez que les gens pensent que nous sommes en couple. » Dis-je à Lucas, avec un sourire narquois.

« Je sais bien que vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais, il serait fâcheux que qui que ce soit s'imagine que j'embauche ce genre de personne, vous comprenez. »

« Cela va de soi, Monsieur González. Nous ferons en sorte que la situation ne s'éternise pas. Auriez-vous une carte de visite, pour mes archives ? » Demanda subitement Hannibal.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Lucas, étonné par le changement de sujet, mais visiblement rassuré.

Il sortit un petit étui de sa veste, Hannibal empocha le rectangle de carton et je pris une nouvelle bouchée de mon plat en me détendant de nouveau.

…

Ils partirent en fin de soirée, en promettant de revenir et de parler des talents culinaires d'Hannibal à leurs amis. Une fois la porte refermée et le calme revenu, je me départis de mon sourire de façade, en laissant les chiens sortir de leur pièce.

« Que va-t-on faire de ce fils de pute ? » Questionnai-je Hannibal, en me laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.

La vue de la Primavera m'apaisa. L'emplacement était parfait.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Will. » Dit-il, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« J'aime la viande saignante. » Répliquai-je, en posant ma tête sur ses cuisses.

Et un rire discret lui échappa.

« Plus l'attente est longue, plus le plaisir est intense. »

Ces doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, éraflèrent ma nuque et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, impatient.

* * *

Petite annonce :  
Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, je cherche des noms pour les autres chiens de Will, puisque seuls Winston et Buster sont nommés dans la série. Donc, allez-y, si ça vous tente, proposez-moi et je ferai mon choix ;) Merci!


	15. I will survive, live and thrive

**XV**

 **I will survive, live and thrive**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre où Will aime jouer à des jeux dangereux ^^ Mais, ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

Pour les noms des chiens, je vous laisse encore jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour réfléchir ;) Et j'ai bien noté ceux qui m'ont été donnés.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hannibal avait pris son poste le lendemain du dîner avec Lucas. Et cela le ravissait visiblement. Une bibliothèque immense remplie de livres uniquement consacrés à l'art. Ce travail d'étude et d'authentification était fait pour lui. Il m'en parlait d'ailleurs tous les soirs avec une telle passion, que je ne pouvais que me laisser contaminer par son enthousiasme. Ce qui me contrariait, en revanche, c'était de n'avoir rien, ou pas grand-chose, à raconter en retour. Mes premières journées seul à la maison étaient passées lentement, sans être désagréables. J'avais de quoi m'occuper, après tout. Mais, rapidement, ce ne fut plus suffisant et il fallut me rendre à l'évidence. Je m'ennuyais quand il n'était pas là. Je m'ennuyais de lui. Avoir un emploi avait toujours fait partie intégrante de mon équilibre. Que ce soit professeur ou profiler. Ou tout autre chose, j'avais l'esprit ouvert. Je devais composer avec la barrière de la langue qui n'arrangeait en rien mes penchants asociaux, même si mon espagnol s'améliorait, et décidai donc de trouver un poste où je n'aurais pas trop à communiquer.

Le sport n'avait jamais vraiment été un de mes loisirs favoris. Mais, je n'aimais pas l'idée de me laisser aller, surtout depuis les changements radicaux de mon régime alimentaire. Hannibal cuisinait tous les jours, même si nous n'étions que tous les deux, et semblait incapable de faire dans la simplicité. Si je ne voulais pas devenir obèse, j'avais tout intérêt à me dépenser en dehors de notre lit. Et courir sur une plage était un exercice des plus périlleux. Rester sur la portion de sable mouillé, pour ne pas trop m'enfoncer, tout en évitant les vagues, était épuisant. Mais, je poussais un peu plus loin chaque jour, et mes chiens m'accompagnaient volontiers.

Je partis donc, ce matin-là, après le départ d'Hannibal, baskets aux pieds et bouteille d'eau à la main, en saluant au passage Agustina, la femme de Rodrigue, qui venait faire le ménage deux fois par semaine. Les températures étaient encore clémentes, mais à cause du taux élevé d'humidité, je me retrouvai rapidement trempé de sueur.

Le souffle court et mes cheveux collés à mon front humide, j'allongeai encore ma foulée et continuai plus avant que d'habitude, découvrant un coin que je ne connaissais pas encore, avant de ralentir et de m'arrêter. Les mains sur les genoux, je repris lentement ma respiration, avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. J'allais faire demi-tour, quand les chiens furent attirés plus loin et partirent en courant. Je les suivis tant bien que mal, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable sec, jusqu'à atteindre la terre d'un chemin qui montait un peu plus haut. C'est au bout que je retrouvai mes bêtes, attroupées devant un grillage, aboyant et sautant partout. De l'autre côté, beaucoup d'autres chiens, de toutes tailles, races et couleurs, visiblement contents de voir de nouveaux congénères. Plus à droite, se tenait un portail sur lequel une pancarte annonçait un refuge dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence.

« _Dios mío_! Ils sont tous à vous ? » Me demanda alors une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme que je n'avais pas remarquée traversait la cour.

« Oui. Tous les sept. J'ai comme une espèce d'obsession pour ces animaux. » Répondis-je, en m'approchant.

Elle était plutôt jolie. Brune, les cheveux coupés court, des yeux noisette pétillants, un sourire avenant, elle rayonnait la sympathie.

« Vous voulez peut-être en accueillir un de plus ? »

La question me fit rire.

« Je ne vis pas seul. Et il risque de ne pas apprécier l'initiative. Il fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour supporter ceux-là, même si je suis sûr qu'au fond, il les aime bien. » Elle parut déçue, donc je saisis ma chance. « Par contre, si vous avez un poste vacant, je suis intéressé. Nous sommes arrivés ici depuis quelques mois et je n'ai pas encore de travail. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Absolument. »

« Nous avons beaucoup de mal à trouver des gens qui sont sensibles à cette cause. Les chiens errants sont un véritable fléau à Buenos Aires. Ils vivent en liberté, fouillent les poubelles, se reproduisent sans surveillance et agressent parfois les gens. Donc, j'espère que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot ici. »

Sa peau arborait une couleur métissée et elle parlait un anglais très fluide, avec un léger accent américain dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser totalement. J'en déduis qu'elle avait dû vivre un certain temps aux États-Unis, avant de probablement rejoindre de la famille ici.

« Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'occuper mes journées. Et le salaire n'a pas besoin d'être mirobolant. » La rassurai-je, en remarquant le délabrement des lieux.

« Pour sûr qu'il ne le sera pas. Nous avons déjà du mal à rester à flot. Mais, si vous êtes vraiment motivé, alors ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur… ? »

« … Dancy. Mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Will. » Répondis-je, encore peu habitué à me présenter sous mon nouveau nom.

« Enchantée, Will. Je m'appelle Daniela. »

Je passai mon bras à travers le grillage pour lui serrer la main.

« Quand est-ce que vous pouvez commencer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Demain, c'est trop tôt ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. Demain, huit heures trente. »

Nous discutâmes encore un peu des tâches que j'aurais à accomplir et du quotidien dans le refuge, puis je la saluai et rentrai en courant, la tête plus légère.

Quand je passai la porte, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et Hannibal n'allait pas tarder. J'abandonnai mes chaussures dans l'entrée et allai directement dans la salle de bain, alors que les chiens se précipitaient dans leur pièce. Je retirai hâtivement mes vêtements, avant de les jeter dans la panière à linge, et me glissai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me décrassa, détendit mes muscles et je perdis quelque peu la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la paroi coulissante me sorte de mes pensées. Je me retournai, surpris, pour faire face à Hannibal, entièrement nu, que je n'avais entendu ni entrer, ni se déshabiller. Sans un mot, je me décalai, pour lui laisser une place et il me rejoignit.

« Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher de manger ? » Lui demandai-je, en utilisant mon éponge déjà imbibée de gel douche pour frotter son torse.

« J'ai pris mon après-midi. »

Je levai un sourcil perplexe, en passant sur sa nuque et ses épaules.

« Tu en as déjà marre des bouquins ? » Le taquinai-je, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'empara du shampoing avant d'en verser sur ma tête et de masser mon cuir chevelu. Je soupirai d'aise sous l'attention.

« Ou peut-être que je te manquais. » Soufflai-je, les yeux fermés, si bien que je ne perçus qu'une vague hésitation dans ses gestes, comme s'il s'était figé une seconde.

Il me guida ensuite sous le jet, pour me rincer, avant de m'embrasser. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre lui en répondant à son baiser.

« Je crains que tu finisses par t'ennuyer, seul ici. » Avoua-t-il, finalement, en sortant de la cabine.

Je le suivis et il me tendit une serviette avec laquelle je me séchai, avant de la nouer autour ma taille.

« Savais-tu qu'il y avait un refuge canin, un peu plus haut sur la côte ? » Le questionnai-je, sans préavis, pour le déstabiliser.

Et cela fonctionna, puisqu'il ne put pas complètement cacher sa surprise.

« Évidemment que tu savais. » Conclus-je, en passant devant lui, pour quitter la pièce.

Il m'emboîta le pas dans la chambre, où je sortis des habits propres du dressing, avant de les poser sur le lit et d'enfiler un boxer.

« Tu avais peut-être peur que je les adopte tous ? » Raillai-je, en souriant, car c'était certainement le cas et que je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Admit-il, en m'encerclant de ses bras, dans mon dos.

Il embrassa une de mes épaules, mon cou, ma nuque. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait envie de moi et qu'il était sûrement rentré pour ça, même s'il ne le dirait pas. Mais, je comptais bien le faire mariner.

« À défaut de remplir la maison de chiens, j'ai décidé d'y travailler. Comme cela, j'occuperai également mes journées. » Lui annonçai-je alors, en m'éloignant de lui pour enfiler un pantalon.

Et c'est pieds et torse nus, les cheveux encore humides, que je migrai dans la cuisine. Son royaume, que dans son infinie bonté, il acceptait de partager avec moi, pour me permettre de préparer le repas de mes amis à quatre pattes, pendant qu'il s'occupait du nôtre. Il m'y suivit également, dans la même tenue que moi, et ouvrit le frigo, en refusant de montrer une quelconque réaction face à mon annonce.

« Donc, tu vois, tu n'auras plus besoin de prendre tes après-midi. Je ne m'ennuierai pas avec Daniela. »

La porte du réfrigérateur claqua un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée et je cachai mon sourire en m'accroupissant sous l'évier pour sortir les gamelles.

« Qui est Daniela ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« La personne qui m'a embauché. Elle est tout à fait charmante, polie et très sympathique. » Répondis-je, en le croisant pour prendre les abats dans le frigo, alors qu'il posait ses ingrédients sur le plan de travail.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il simplement.

Je m'émerveillais toujours devant sa capacité à mettre autant de mépris dans deux innocentes syllabes.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Docteur Lecter ? » Lançai-je, en lui montrant clairement que l'idée me plaisait beaucoup. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette expression sur ton visage, je venais de débarquer chez toi à l'improviste pour te raconter que j'avais embrassé Alana. »

Je savais pertinemment qu'Hannibal appréciait nos joutes verbales, en réalité. Principalement parce que j'étais capable de comprendre quand elles devaient s'arrêter. Et ce moment-là vint, quand j'aperçus cet éclat dans son regard. Je m'approchai de lui, doucement, et posai une main sur sa joue.

« Elle ne t'arrive à la cheville. Et elle ne me connaîtra jamais, comme toi, tu me connais. Je suis juste enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec mes chiens, puisque je pourrais les emmener, et avec une personne agréable à fréquenter. » Lui dis-je, sincère. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter monsieur 'Lucas-je-ne-voulais-pas-vous-offenser-González', tous les jours. » Ajoutai-je, en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

L'expression lui tira un demi-sourire, mais c'était déjà une victoire. Je retournai donc à la cuisson à l'eau de la viande que je réservais aux chiens, tandis qu'il reprenait sa préparation.

Quand je posai les gamelles sur le carrelage et qu'ils se précipitèrent dessus, Hannibal sortait la vaisselle pour mettre la table. Et je les observai longuement se jeter sur la nourriture, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Parfois, je me demande si ça ne risque pas de les rendre agressifs. » Dis-je, pensivement.

« Envers toi ? Certainement pas. » Me contredit-il, avec aplomb.

« Comment en es-tu si sûr ? » Le questionnai-je, en m'appuyant sur l'îlot central.

« Parce que tu es leur chef de meute. »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. » Répondis-je, intrigué par l'idée.

« Tu prends soin d'eux et tu partages le fruit de ta chasse avec eux. Ils te voient comme un Alpha. Et ils m'acceptent, parce que tu m'acceptes. » Développa-t-il.

Et je souris largement, à l'image qui se dessina dans mon esprit. Il me lança alors un regard interrogatif.

« Ce qui fait de toi la compagne du chef de meute. »

Mon affirmation le prit tellement de court, que durant un instant, il ne réagit pas. Puis, la teinte de son regard changea sensiblement et il fit un pas vers moi. Instinctivement, j'en fis également un, en arrière, vers la sortie, partagé entre l'envie de rire, de me défendre et de fuir. Hannibal avait le don de provoquer des émotions contradictoires en moi. Comme si l'homme que j'étais se battait avec celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il gagnait toujours à ce jeu-là, mais je savais me montrer combatif. Il s'approcha encore, et je reculai tout autant, en contournant le meuble. Les chiens levèrent les yeux sur nous, évaluèrent la situation, avant de décider que je n'étais pas en danger et de partir une fois leur ration avalée. Et je ne l'étais pas. Pas vraiment. En témoignait l'érection parfaitement impromptue, compressée dans mon jean, alors qu'il s'avançait toujours avec la grâce d'un prédateur.

Mon dos finit immanquablement par rencontrer un mur. Celui qui me séparait du salon. Et j'en suivis les contours, pour me réfugier dans la vaste pièce, où sans prévenir, il me poussa sur le canapé, avant de se déshabiller lentement, sous mon regard affamé et de monter sur moi. Un frisson d'appréhension remonta dans mon dos, quand ses lèvres tombèrent sur les miennes et que son torse nu me frôla. Ses mains s'attaquèrent immédiatement à mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements, avant de les jeter plus loin. La douceur serait pour une autre fois. D'un coup de reins, je nous fis basculer sur le tapis. Il amortit ma chute, surpris par le geste, et referma ses bras sur moi, quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser encore. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses, les empoignèrent, me serrèrent contre lui et je gémis contre sa bouche. Ses doigts, qu'il enduit de salive, se firent inquisiteurs, creusèrent en moi pour le recevoir. Puis, je repoussai sa main, pour m'empaler sur lui, avec une lenteur calculée et il posa ses paumes sur mes hanches, pour m'accompagner. Je m'appuyai sur son torse, où ses fins poils clairs chatouillèrent mes phalanges, et balançai mon corps doucement, le temps que la douleur passe. Elle faisait partie du jeu et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Ses ongles creusèrent des sillons, des frissons, dans la peau de mon dos, m'incitèrent à aller plus vite, à me donner à lui. Et j'abattis alors toutes mes barrières, le laissai pénétrer mon corps, mon âme, perdu dans ses yeux noircis de désir. Il me laissa trouver mon rythme, l'utiliser pour mon propre plaisir, puis se redressa, m'agrippa et inversa nos positions. Le choc contre le sol fut rude, mais il ne me laissa pas m'en remettre et s'accrocha à mes épaules pour me prendre avec fougue, m'arrachant une plainte lascive, alors que je me cambrais sur le tapis. Il rassembla mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, les bloqua d'une main, plongea dans mon cou, mordit le lobe de mon oreille, s'empara de mon sexe impatient, le caressa habilement, m'amenant au bord du gouffre, avant de ralentir, puis de recommencer. Frustré, je m'arc-boutai pour planter mes dents dans sa gorge au point d'égratigner la chair sensible. En réponse, il resserra sa main, accéléra encore, et je jouis avec le goût délicieux de son sang sur la langue. Il relâcha mes poignets, me prit un peu plus fort, ne me laissa aucun répit, me poussa à la limite de l'inconscience, beaucoup plus loin que je ne m'en pensais capable. Et je me raccrochai à ses bras tendus, son torse couvert de sueur, son dos trempé, ses fesses fermes, léchai la perle rouge qui s'écoulait sur sa clavicule, incapable de contrôler ma voix. Le tapis chauffait contre mes omoplates, érafla ma peau, alors qu'il soulevait mes hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et le tirai à moi pour dévorer ses lèvres, m'abreuver de ses soupirs, me repaître de son souffle saccadé. Et il vint en moi, tendu contre mon corps, sa langue mêlée à la mienne, avant de doucement se détendre contre moi, de laisser son organisme s'apaiser dans mon étreinte. Il se blottit sur mon torse et je le gardai ainsi une éternité, sa joue contre mon cœur, ma main dans ses mèches blond foncé.

« Je meurs de soif. » Murmurai-je, d'une voix rauque.

Sans dire un mot, il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Je me redressai difficilement, m'appuyai dos au canapé et étendis mes jambes. J'entendis la porte du frigo, le tintement du verre, puis il se déplaça dans la maison, de l'eau coula dans un récipient, avant qu'il ne revienne avec une bouteille et une bassine avec un gant. Il posa le tout par terre et s'assit à côté de moi. Alors que je me désaltérai, il trempa le tissu puis nettoya mon ventre, presque tendrement. Je me détendis sous l'attention, éprouvé, mais apaisé.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose. Habille-toi et vient te mettre à table. Le déjeuner est presque prêt. » Dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Vas-y. Je te rejoins. » Répondis-je.

Il enfila alors son pantalon, avant de s'en aller de nouveau. Et je perçus rapidement les bruits rassurants de ses ustensiles à l'œuvre.


	16. Seasons call and fall

**XVI**

 **Seasons call and fall**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors, voilà la liste des noms de chiens que l'on m'a proposés, entre mes reviews sur fanfic comme AO3 et mes amis :

Pirate, Lester, Billy, Rex, Le Hun, Anubis, Groot, Speedy, Gambit, Flyod, Roxy, Brisby, Bosley, Hollister.

Il y en a trop pour le nombre de chiens a nommé, mais ceux que je ne choisirai pas seront sûrement utilisés pour certains pensionnaires du refuge, à l'occasion. Merci encore pour votre participation.

En attendant, un nouveau chapitre ^^ bonne lecture!

* * *

Les journaux locaux avaient à peine parlé du meurtre du boucher. Quoique spectaculaire, selon la description qu'en firent les journalistes, l'homme n'avait pas que des amis, loin s'en fallait. Et la thèse d'un règlement de comptes était la plus populaire. Aucun réel suspect ne se dessinait. Aucune preuve matérielle n'avait été trouvée. Nous y avions veillé. Et l'affaire se tassa rapidement.

Mes premiers jours au refuge s'étaient déroulés comme je l'imaginais. Passer mes journées en plein air me faisait un bien fou. Et à mes chiens aussi. Prendre soin d'animaux également. Je renouais avec cette part de moi que j'avais presque oubliée. Celle qui est capable de faire du bien à ceux qui le méritent. Et ces bêtes étaient de ceux-là. Tout comme Daniela. Elle faisait partie de ces gens que j'aurais voulu rencontrer plus souvent dans ma vie. Dénuée de tout mauvais sentiment, d'une beauté simple, elle me rappelait parfois ce qui m'avait plu chez Molly, au début. Certes, elle parlait beaucoup. Suffisamment pour deux. Mais, elle racontait surtout sa vie, sans poser de question sur la mienne. Et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je sentais bien qu'elle était curieuse, mais elle comprenait également qu'il ne fallait pas trop creuser. Cependant, ce jour-là, après deux semaines en ma compagnie, elle se jeta à l'eau, alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin.

« Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, mais, lors de notre première rencontre, tu m'as dit que tu ne vivais pas seul. »

« C'est vrai. Je partage ma vie avec quelqu'un. » Admis-je, car il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier.

« Et… J'avais également cru comprendre que c'était un homme. » Continua-t-elle, avec hésitation.

« C'est exact. Tu as un problème avec ça ? » L'attaquai-je.

« C'est qu'il mordrait ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en souriant.

Et je compris qu'elle essayait juste d'en savoir plus sur moi.

« Désolé. » M'excusai-je. « Nos premiers contacts avec les locaux n'ont pas été des plus… Tolérants. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi, je m'en fiche, si ça peut te rassurer. Je viens aussi des États-Unis, comme tu le sais déjà, et j'ai encore du mal avec les mentalités d'ici. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ton copain d'ailleurs. »

J'allais répondre un prétexte quelconque pour retarder ce rendez-vous, quand Franco, un de nos collègues, nous interrompit.

« Will ! Un type bizarre pour toi, à l'accueil. » M'informa-t-il, avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

« On dirait que je vais être exaucée. » S'enthousiasma Daniela.

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita dans le bâtiment. Je m'empressai de la suivre. Si Hannibal était là, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre ou il était rentré plutôt et voulait voir de ses yeux là où je travaillais. Quelle que soit la réponse, quand je l'aperçus dans l'entrée, dans son costume, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il portait le masque qu'il enfilait en société. Sourire poli, posture avenante. Et Daniela s'approcha sans méfiance.

« Vous êtes l'ami de Will ? Je suis Daniela. Ravie de vous rencontrer. » L'aborda-t-elle immédiatement, en tendant une main amicale, qu'évidemment, il serra sans hésitation.

« Will vous a parlé de moi ? » S'étonna-t-il, en me lançant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Seulement il y a quelques minutes. Il est très discret dans son genre. Je ne connais même pas votre nom. » S'empressa-t-elle de clarifier, craignant certainement d'avoir dit une bêtise.

« Hannibal. » Murmurai-je, en me glissant entre elle et lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Lui demandai-je, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucun malentendu.

« J'étais curieux de visiter enfin ce lieu, puisque j'avais du temps devant moi. »

Ce qui, en langage Lecter, signifiait qu'il s'ennuyait de moi, seul à la maison et qu'il appréciait toujours moyennement que je passe mes journées avec Daniela. Ce n'était pas un problème de confiance, mais la crainte qu'elle tente de trop s'immiscer dans ma vie.

Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire, en lui expliquant à quoi servaient les installations et comment s'était passée ma matinée. Daniela nous suivit, participa à la conversation, et Hannibal fut des plus agréable avec elle, malgré ses réticences.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite pour déjeuner. Je savais que sa visite avait une tout autre motivation qu'une simple curiosité, mais décidai de ne pas m'en formaliser. Car cela me flattait, d'une certaine manière. Cette possessivité, justement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas me retenir, si je choisissais de partir. Nous nous appartenions, parce que nous le voulions. Et pas – plus – parce que l'un d'entre nous dominait complètement l'autre. Cette vie était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, pour moi, pour nous. Une vie pleine et entière. Sans jugement.

« Je dois l'admettre, tu avais raison. » Me dit-il, alors que nous mangions l'un en face de l'autre.

Je lui lançai un regard intrigué.

« Cette Daniela est tout à fait charmante. »

Je cachai mon sourire derrière mon verre.

« Mais, tu as ouvert une brèche. Fais juste en sorte qu'elle ne s'y engouffre pas. » M'avertit-il.

« Tu penses qu'elle va poser plus de questions. » Compris-je. « Je garderai mes distances, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Approuva-t-il. « J'ai un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu rentrer plus tôt ce soir ? »

« Oui. Je vais m'arranger. Pourquoi ? » Le questionnai-je, curieux.

« C'est une surprise. » Répondit-il simplement.

Et je n'en sus pas plus.

…

L'après-midi se passa dans une ambiance en apparence détendue. Comme à son habitude, Daniela fit la conversation pour deux. Elle ne semblait pas se formaliser de mon manque de répondant. Elle savait que je l'écoutais. Sans que je puisse réellement y faire quelque chose, mon cerveau enregistrait tous les détails de sa vie qui pourraient m'être utiles, le cas échéant. Si elle savait qu'elle me donnait elle-même les matériaux de base pour faire d'elle ce que je voulais… Mais, je perçus également qu'elle se retenait de m'interroger sur mon mystérieux compagnon, qu'elle devait trouver aux antipodes de moi. J'avais beau être devenu lui, d'une certaine manière, mon don d'empathie me ferait toujours paraître plus _humain_ que lui, moins froid. Ce qui, dans un sens, était totalement faux.

Quand il fut temps pour moi de partir, elle m'accompagna aux vestiaires où je sortis mon sac d'un casier, en attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle voulait mieux me connaître, mais, inconsciemment, elle devait aussi percevoir que ma discrétion n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt.

« Je… Ce serait bien que l'on dîne tous les trois, un soir. » Proposa-t-elle, finalement.

Elle préférait donc l'innocente invitation au questionnement direct. Un choix prudent.

« Bien sûr. J'en parlerai avec Hannibal. »

Ne pas refuser. Rester ouvert. Sinon, ça ne ferait que renforcer sa curiosité. Promettre de prévoir quelque chose et ne plus en reparler, en espérant qu'elle oublie.

« Super. Parce qu'il est… Très poli et agréable. J'aimerais le connaître mieux. »

Non. Tu n'aimerais pas.

« Vous êtes très différents. Enfin, tu es poli et agréable aussi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… »

« J'ai bien compris, Daniela. » La coupai-je dans ses justifications.

« Bref. Je me demande comment deux personnes comme vous en viennent à finir ensemble, dans ce coin paumé, comme deux amants en fuite. » Dit-elle en s'esclaffant. Et son rire avait quelque chose de nerveux.

« Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse. » L'avertis-je plus ouvertement.

Et cela eut le mérite de la réduire au silence durant un instant.

« C'est une menace ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec tout le courage qu'elle avait pu rassembler.

« Non. Un simple conseil. Tu es mon amie. Alors, je te le demande en tant que tel. Restons de simples collègues de travail qui s'entendent très bien. Tu n'as aucun problème avec l'idée de me parler de chaque membre de ton interminable famille, à tel point que j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés ? Soit, c'est ton caractère. Moi, je suis quelqu'un de réservé. Et crois-moi, il y a tout un tas de raisons à cela, dont certaines qui te dépasseraient complètement. »

« Message reçu. » Capitula-t-elle finalement, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Et je sus que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce que je regrettai amèrement. Mais, pour le moment, les choses resteraient ainsi, et je verrais bien. Peut-être me surprendrait-elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille. À demain. » Conclus-je, en enfilant ma veste.

Le temps se rafraîchissait et la plage était balayée par un vent violent et plein d'embruns. L'océan était déchaîné et les chiens me suivirent en fonçant vers les vagues, avant de se retirer quand l'eau manquait de s'abattre sur eux. Et nous arrivâmes, plus ou moins trempés, dans le réconfort de notre maison.

Comme je m'y attendais, Hannibal était déjà là. Dans le salon, il avait poussé le canapé contre un mur et fouillait dans une pile de disque de musique.

« Salut. » Lançai-je, en me déshabillant, avant de mettre mes vêtements à sécher et d'enfiler quelque chose de confortable. « Alors ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Lui demandai-je ensuite, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il insérait le CD dans la chaîne hi-fi.

Les premières notes d'une valse s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce et il tendit simplement une main vers moi.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Plaisantai-je, en acceptant néanmoins l'invitation.

Il posa sa paume droite dans le bas de mon dos et, naturellement, ma gauche finit sur son épaule, alors qu'il joignait nos autres mains. Nous commençâmes alors à pivoter doucement.

« Suis mes pas. Ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi. » Chuchota-t-il, près de ma bouche.

Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et, après quelques maladresses, je trouvai mon rythme.

« Le musée organise un gala, pour fêter l'acquisition récente d'une œuvre que l'artiste viendra présenter en cette occasion. » M'expliqua-t-il enfin, en continuant à me guider à travers la pièce.

« Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Alors que Lucas sera là ? Tu verses dans la provocation maintenant ? » M'étonnai-je, amusé.

Il sourit, en posant son front contre le mien. Je continuais à suivre ses mouvements, de plus en plus aisément.

« Je ne me vois pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lucas peut bien en penser ce qu'il veut. Même dans ce pays, il ne peut pas me virer pour ça. »

« Avoue. Tu veux juste l'emmerder, avant que l'on trouve l'occasion de s'occuper de lui. »

Son sourire s'accentua et je me rapprochai pour poser ma tête contre son épaule, en riant doucement. Il frotta sa joue sur ma tempe, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Nous continuâmes à tourner doucement, alors que la musique ralentissait.

« Ma façon de danser est-elle satisfaisante ? » Lui demandai-je, après de longues minutes de silence paisible.

« Tu es parfait. » Murmura-t-il.

« Et quand aura lieu cette soirée ? »

« Demain. Il faut nous accorder sur nos tenues et que j'arrive à faire quelque chose de tes cheveux. »

Je m'esclaffai, nullement vexé par la remarque, en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Je croyais que j'étais parfait. »

« Tu l'es, pour moi. » Affirma-t-il, avant de m'embrasser.

Ces moments restaient rares et j'en profitai pleinement, jusqu'à ce que les notes s'amenuisent et s'éteignent, nous laissant dans un calme tranquille où nous prolongeâmes notre danse, au rythme des battements de nos cœurs.

…

Hannibal préparait le dîner, alors que je prenais l'air une dernière fois avec les chiens, avant de les faire rentrer pour la nuit. Assis dans le sable, mon regard perdu sur l'horizon, je regardai le soleil disparaître, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité m'engloutisse. Les lumières de la maison, comme un phare, trouèrent alors la nuit, la porte grinça légèrement sur ses gonds, la moustiquaire claqua et l'ombre d'un cerf s'étendit lentement sur moi. Puis, Hannibal s'installa à côté de moi.

« Le repas est prêt. » Dit-il, plus comme une information que comme une injonction.

Et nous regardâmes un moment les chiens s'ébrouer, sans nous presser, son épaule contre la mienne.

Les bruits d'une dispute nous parvinrent alors de loin. La portion de plage était privée, mais le littoral appartenait à tout le monde et l'arpenter n'était pas interdit. Un couple se rapprochait. L'homme, trop occupé à hurler sur la femme, ne nous avait pas encore remarqués. Mais, cette dernière nous lança un regard indéchiffrable. Les mots devinrent plus distincts, mais restèrent incompréhensibles pour moi, puisqu'il parlait l'argot local. Cependant, son ton menaçant ne m'échappa pas. Et quand une gifle tomba, puis une deuxième, avant qu'il crie de plus belle, un frisson me secoua. Ils passèrent derrière nous, comme au ralenti, mon corps se tendit et tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. Sur le sable, les bois de nos ombres s'entremêlèrent, alors que nos yeux se croisaient, semblables.

Comme un seul être, nous nous levâmes doucement, avant de suivre le couple. La femme se retourna plusieurs fois, pour nous regarder, et l'homme finit par se rendre compte de notre présence, avant de nous hurler une phrase qui sonna comme une question.

« Il nous demande ce que nous lui voulons. » Me traduit Hannibal.

« Que faisons-nous ? »

« Ce que je fais toujours. » Répondit-il simplement, avant de s'adresser à l'homme en espagnol.

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il dit, mais il sembla intéressé et se détourna de sa femme, comme si elle n'existait plus. Puis, il fouilla dans ses poches, sortit son portefeuille et tendit quelque chose qu'Hannibal rangea dans sa veste, avant de le saluer et passer un bras par-dessus mes épaules pour me guider vers la maison.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Leur dispute portait sur le manque d'argent dans le foyer. Il lui reprochait de tout dépenser dans des choses inutiles. Et il parlait du manque de client, quand j'ai compris qu'il était plombier. Je lui ai donc parlé de la fuite sous notre évier et il m'a donné sa carte pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. » Me résuma-t-il, alors que nous montions les marches jusqu'à la porte.

« Hannibal ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit-il, en ouvrant pour me laisser entrer.

« Nous n'avons pas de fuite. »

« Je sais. »

Et un sourire prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	17. Grace and uniform

**XVII**

 **Grace and uniform**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma vie, mais hier, des obligations m'ont retenu à l'extérieur jusqu'à tard le soir et j'étais vraiment trop crevée pour achever ce chapitre comme il se doit. Et ce matin, petit déjeunant devant Tumblr, j'ai manqué de m'étouffer en tombant sur un fanart de rednoonsun qui a juste liquéfié mon cerveau. Puisque fanfiction refuse d'afficher les liens, vous pourrez le trouver dans les notes du chapitre sur AO3 où j'écris sous le même pseudo, n'allez pas voir avant de lire le chapitre, ce serait dommage de vous gâcher la surprise. Parce qu'immédiatement, j'ai eu l'envie irrésistible de l'écrire, ce qui fait que ce chapitre est presque deux fois plus long que d'habitude. Ce qui, je l'espère, rattrapera mon petit retard. J'espère que le gala vous plaira et que la scène qui suit également. J'espère que vous avez envie autant que moi de voir Lucas sur un barbecue et que vous profiterez bien de ces quelques nouveaux moments paisibles, car mon idée pour le prochain chapitre est encore un rêve que j'ai fait et que ça promet d'être étrange et pas très joyeux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je rentrai de mon footing matinal, trempé de sueur et par la légère pluie qui tombait ce jour-là. Les chiens se secouèrent dans l'entrée, avant d'aller se réchauffer sur leurs couvertures. J'abandonnai mes baskets dans le hall et retirai mon t-shirt, frissonnant sous le tissu mouillé, avant d'entrer dans notre chambre. Hannibal y était, devant le miroir, en simple chemise et pantalon, en train d'évaluer plusieurs costumes pendus sur leurs cintres. Nous étions samedi et le gala aurait lieu ce soir. Je m'arrêtai près de la porte et l'observai un moment, amusé par son souci du détail. Tout à fait conscient de ma présence, il me lança un regard en coin.

« Va prendre une douche, avant d'attraper une pneumonie. J'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme pour cette soirée. » Dit-il, en détaillant ma tenue.

« J'ai envie d'un bain. Tu viens me frotter le dos ? » Répliquai-je, en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais très bien qu'il viendrait. J'ouvris les robinets, puis retirai le reste de mes vêtements, avant de les mettre dans la panière. Ma peau était fraîche et je refermai mes bras autour de moi, dans une tentative désespérée de me réchauffer. La baignoire se remplit doucement, la vapeur envahit légèrement la pièce, et Hannibal s'approcha derrière moi, avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Je vais te salir. Je suis tout transpirant. »

« C'est sans importance. » Murmura-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma peau salée.

Puis, il me contourna pour couper l'eau et verser des sels dans le bassin, avant de m'inviter à y entrer. Toujours touché par ses attentions, je m'immergeai avec un plaisir non-feint. Il retroussa ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et s'agenouilla derrière ma tête.

« À quelle heure doit-on y être ? » Lui demandai-je, en m'enfonçant jusqu'au cou dans le liquide presque brûlant qui me réchauffa immédiatement.

« Vingt heures. Il y aura un apéritif dînatoire, puis une réception. » M'expliqua-t-il, en versant du shampoing sur mes cheveux, avant de commencer à les masser.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui régales. La nourriture risque d'être décevante. »

« Ainsi que le vin et le champagne. Mais, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas m'y présenter. »

Je fermai les yeux en souriant. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa, sous les caresses de ses doigts sur mon crâne.

« Je serai là pour te soutenir moralement. » Plaisantai-je, en imaginant déjà son palais délicat hurler à la mort.

Je plongeai ma tête, pour me rincer, restai un instant englouti par le silence, avant de remonter en frottant mes yeux. Hannibal se munit de l'éponge, fit mousser le savon et frotta mes épaules, ma nuque, avant de descendre sur mon torse. Je me redressai un peu, pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Quel est le vrai but de cette soirée, pour toi ? » Le questionnai-je finalement.

« Tu n'es pas un trophée avec lequel je compte me montrer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais, tu es tellement habitué à vivre caché, depuis toujours, que j'ai du mal à comprendre cette soudaine envie de t'afficher. » Répliquai-je, alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, pour laver mon ventre où souriait toujours la cicatrice qu'il m'avait laissée. Son avant-bras glissa sous l'eau. Sa manche s'imbiba légèrement.

« Justement. Je ne veux pas t'ajouter à la longue liste des choses que je cache aux yeux du monde. Fort heureusement, nous vivons à une époque où l'homosexualité n'est plus illégale, contrairement aux aspects de notre vie qui doivent rester dans l'ombre. » Développa-t-il, en m'invitant à me pencher en avant, pour s'attaquer à mon dos.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais, c'est ce qu'ils croiront, dans leurs petits esprits étriqués. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Donne-moi un bateau de pêche, une dizaine de chiens, et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais toi, tu as toujours évolué dans ces sphères-là. J'ai vu le château où tu as grandi, Hannibal. Tu as ça dans le sang. Cette culture du paraître, cette opulence. Ces types sont honteusement friqués et regardent de haut un peuple qui crève de faim, jugent tout le monde. Et même si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir leurs mâchoires se fracasser sur leur luxueux sol en marbre italien et que je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, c'est certainement ce qu'ils s'imaginent sur toi. Tu travailles peut-être avec eux sous un nom qui ne signifie rien pour personne, mais tu as réussi à t'y faire une place. Sais-tu à quel point tu attires l'attention, rien qu'en étant présent dans une pièce ? »

Il me tira en arrière, pour que je me réinstalle, et me vola un baiser.

« C'est toi qui ne sais pas à quel point tu as attiré mon attention depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Un rire secoua mes épaules.

« J'étais un véritable phénomène de foire. » Raillai-je.

« Parce que tu laissais ton don dominer ta vie. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait derrière. Celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Et je veux que tu aies l'attention que tu mérites. Tu n'es pas une œuvre d'art dont j'ai fait l'acquisition et que je garde jalousement dans mon salon. Ils se posent beaucoup de questions sur notre situation, comme s'y attendait Lucas. Je tiens à clarifier les choses une bonne fois. Ça leur donnera une vraie raison de médire sur mon dos. »

« Au risque de perdre ta place ? Tu ne peux pas vivre sans art. »

« C'est sans toi que je ne peux pas vivre, Will. »

Hannibal ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait. Pas depuis la seule fois où il m'avait dit « oui », quand je lui avais posé la question, après que nous avons vaincu le Dragon. Mais, ce genre d'affirmation me frappait en plein cœur plus sûrement que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Je tirai sur son bras, pour qu'il se décale sur le côté. Il poussa sur ses pieds, glissa sur le carrelage écru et se pencha par-dessus le rebord pour m'embrasser. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque, l'eau déborda, mouilla le sol et éclaboussa ses vêtements. Il dérapa et tomba à moitié dans la baignoire, alors que j'éclatai de rire.

« Il va falloir enlever cette chemise maintenant. Elle est trempée. Le pantalon aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Vos méthodes sont très sournoises, Monsieur Graham. » Plaisanta-t-il, en commençant à défaire quelques boutons.

« J'ai été à bonne école. » Rétorquai-je, en me levant pour sortir du bain avant d'ouvrir la bonde pour le vider.

Ma remarque lui tira un sourire, alors qu'il retirait ses habits avant de les mettre à sécher. Je m'emparai d'un peignoir et m'emmitouflai dedans, puis me plantai devant la glace au-dessus des lavabos.

« Tu voulais faire quelque chose de mes cheveux ? » Lui rappelai-je, en ébouriffant mes mèches dégoulinantes.

Je vis son reflet s'approcher derrière moi, en simple boxer à présent. Il passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule, ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux. Un sourire narquois s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres.

…

J'observai mon image dans le miroir de la chambre, incertain.

« Tu es sûr pour la couleur ? » Demandai-je à Hannibal, alors qu'il admirait le résultat, lui-même habillé d'un costume noir mat rehaussé d'une chemise sang de bœuf, une cravate anthracite striée de liserés argentés et une pochette grenat.

« Nous devons être accordés. Et le rouge te va très bien. » M'assura-t-il.

Il m'avait fait endosser un costard bordeaux, chemise et pochette blanches, ainsi qu'une cravate du même noir que sa veste. Mes cheveux, un peu plus courts à présent, étaient coiffés en arrière. Quelques mèches récalcitrantes refusaient obstinément de se laisser dompter. J'y passai mes doigts, une fois de plus, toujours un peu septique. Hannibal vint se coller à mon dos, passa ses mains sur mon ventre, et je dus admettre que nous étions époustouflants l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une fois prêts, nous nous mîmes en route, avant d'être trop en retard. Hannibal m'avait expliqué qu'il était d'usage de ne pas arriver pile à l'heure à ce genre de soirée, mais pas trop tard non plus. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour se faire désirer, sans devenir impoli. Et ce n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres rituels et codes qui régissaient ce type d'événements et avec lesquels je n'étais pas familier. C'était dans ces moments que j'appréciais mon don d'empathie et la capacité de mimétisme qu'il me donnait. Je n'aurais qu'à suivre les mouvements d'Hannibal et tout irait bien.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans un silence impatient de son côté et légèrement tendu du mien. Les bains de foule n'avaient jamais été ma tasse de thé. Plutôt un vieux cauchemar. Et ses gens m'insupportaient. Mais, je faisais ça pour lui, pour nous. Parce que cela ne me plaisait pas plus qu'à lui qu'ils me considèrent comme un joli meuble dans sa maison, alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient même pas. Ce soir, nous allions entrer dans cette salle et les défier d'avoir suffisamment de couilles pour dire ce qu'ils pensent.

Nous nous garâmes devant le majestueux édifice rouge brique et un voiturier prit le relais contre un pourboire. Nous montâmes les marches qui menaient aux trois grandes portes d'entrée vitrées, passâmes sous quatre immenses colonnes et pénétrâmes dans le hall plein des autres invités, où nous déposâmes nos manteaux dans un vestiaire. Hannibal m'offrit très sérieusement son bras et, pour la première fois, nous évoluâmes ouvertement en public. Heureusement, cette soirée était privée, et nous ne serions pas des centaines, mais c'était déjà trop pour moi. Mon regard parcourut la pièce luxueusement décorée sans jamais se fixer sur quoi que ce soit, analysant chaque détail, enregistrant chaque visage, alors qu'Hannibal chuchotait leurs noms à mon oreille en me les désignant discrètement. À notre gauche, un large buffet, derrière lequel une armée de serveurs s'affairait, était pris d'assaut.

Certains regards s'attardèrent sur nous. La plupart, en réalité. Et nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers l'assistance quand Lucas et sa femme nous firent signe de loin. Je vis clairement le visage rond de l'homme engoncé dans son costume gris, se figer à mesure que nous approchions.

« _Buenas tardes_. » Les salua Hannibal.

« _Buenas tardes, señores_. » Lui répondit Lucas, en nous serrant la main. « Je vois que vous avez amené votre ami. » Releva-t-il immédiatement, en coulant un regard quelque peu hautain sur moi.

« Oui. Je tenais à ce que William m'accompagne. »

« Je déplore que vous n'ayez toujours pas trouvé de _joven mujer_ (1) à votre goût, mais je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez seul. Je n'ai rien contre votre _amigo,_ mais je pensais avoir été clair, l'autre soir. Tout le monde vous regarde. C'est embarrassant. » Dit Lucas tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence, en serrant les dents.

« L' _amigo_ est ici et n'apprécie pas spécialement que l'on parle de lui comme si ce n'était pas le cas. » Répliquai-je, avant qu'Hannibal ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le conservateur me fixa, la bouche entrouverte, durant un instant, avant de platement s'excuser pour son impolitesse. Nous les laissâmes ensuite, en prenant deux coupes de champagne à un serveur qui passait par là. Je suivis Hannibal qui me présenta à plusieurs personnes dont j'oubliai presque instantanément les noms, des collègues, des figures importantes. Il n'en appréciait réellement aucun, puis-je deviner à sa manière de s'adresser à eux. Tout en finesse, mais teintée de mépris. Régulièrement, il me glissait à l'oreille des commentaires, des anecdotes, sur l'un ou sur l'autre, sur la nourriture plutôt passable d'après lui et l'alcool qui ne venait manifestement pas de France. Cela me fit sourire, parfois m'esclaffer, et l'apéritif en fut presque agréable. Nous nous tenions proches, sans être indécents. Comme pour apaiser mon malaise en public, il conservait un contact physique quasi-permanent avec moi. Que ce soit une paume dans le creux de mes reins, une main sur mon bras ou des doigts serrés sur mon épaule. Et beaucoup ne semblèrent pas savoir sur quel pied danser. J'en fus très amusé également.

La cérémonie en elle-même débuta au bout d'une heure. Lucas monta sur une estrade qui surplombait la salle et présenta rapidement l'artiste, qui le rejoignit, ainsi que son œuvre. Le tableau était beau, je devais l'admettre, mais l'homme me parut quelque peu déplacé dans le décor. Certainement qu'il préférait son atelier de peinture aux galas mondains. Et je fus en totale empathie avec lui tout le long de son discours maladroit. Les applaudissements furent cependant à la hauteur de son talent, même s'il paraissait pressé de s'en aller. Lucas dit encore quelques mots, puis l'orchestre, qui jouait une musique d'ambiance depuis le début de la soirée, entama alors une valse à trois temps. Les premiers couples s'avancèrent sur la piste, une légère montée d'angoisse m'envahit. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme danser dans notre salon et la sérénité de ce moment me paraissait bien loin, à présent. Nous n'avions pas vraiment répété et les autres convives ne manqueraient pas de nous scruter. Je ne voulais surtout pas faire honte à Hannibal en écrasant ses belles chaussures vernies.

« Ne regarde pas tes pieds. Regarde-moi. » Me chuchota-t-il.

Et ses paroles firent écho dans mon esprit. Nous nous élançâmes alors parmi les couples virevoltants sur le sol brillant et quand mon regard se perdit dans le sien, le reste de la salle disparut. Naturellement, nos corps s'épousèrent, ses mouvements devinrent les miens et nous tournoyâmes longuement, au rythme des notes. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour ne plus les quitter et je compris qu'il était fier. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai un peu plus, légèrement étourdi. Sa prise se raffermit sur ma taille. Nos bouches se frôlèrent sans jamais se toucher réellement, et même le décor somptueux me parut fade à côté de l'or de ses yeux. Je perdis la notion du temps, ne voulais pas de nouveau affronter les œillades désapprobatrices de certains. Mais, la musique ralentit, jusqu'à s'estomper, et les réjouissances arrivèrent sur leur fin. Les premiers invités se retirèrent peu à peu.

Quand nous quittâmes la piste, son bras persista sur mes hanches et je me collai contre son flanc. Je me sentais transporté, presque euphorique, le champagne me montait certainement un peu à la tête. C'est alors que Lucas s'approcha de nous. Sa femme, elle, n'était nulle part en vue. Peut-être s'était-elle retirée.

« Je ne voulais pas provoquer un _escándalo,_ mais vous avez été l'attraction de la soirée. Et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Je ne comprends pas quel est le but de tout cela, Hannibal. Si je vous ai froissé d'une quelconque manière, je m'en excuse, mais nous pouvions en discuter sans que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'humilier publiquement. »

« La seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est de vous laisser en venir à des conclusions erronées sans vous détromper. » Riposta Hannibal.

« J'ai peur de comprendre. »

« Alors, c'est que vous avez compris. Et, à partir de maintenant, j'apprécierais de ne plus essuyer de remarques déplacées sur mon couple dans le cadre de mon travail, Monsieur González. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et vous remercie de nous avoir invités ce soir. » Conclut Hannibal, avant de simplement le planter là, la bouche ouverte.

Et nous sortîmes dans la fraîcheur du soir, après avoir récupéré nos manteaux.

…

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence confortable. Je somnolai, appuyé contre son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, nous étions arrivés. Tranquillement, nous descendîmes de voiture, avant de marcher vers la maison, fondus dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Les chiens nous accueillirent chaleureusement et je les envoyai faire un tour sur la plage. Nous laissâmes nos pardessus et nos chaussures dans l'entrée, puis nous réfugiâmes dans la tiédeur de notre chambre et je me plantai devant le miroir en ouvrant ma veste, pour desserrer ma cravate. Hannibal se glissa derrière moi, passa ses bras sur mon torse et la défit pour moi, avant de l'empocher dans son pantalon.

« Je voudrais te remercier pour ce soir. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Lui assurai-je.

Il me retira ma veste, avant de la jeter sur le fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'insiste. Je sais que ce n'était pas évident pour toi. »

Il déboutonna ensuite ma chemise et lui fit subir le même sort.

« J'ai apprécié danser avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et la tête de Lucas était impayable. » Plaisantai-je.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture, pour la déboucler avec dextérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Lui demandai-je, en souriant.

« Je te déshabille. » Répondit-il, en ouvrant mon pantalon.

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais te remercier. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui. » Répliquai-je, sans hésitation.

« Alors, allonge-toi sur le lit. » Exigea-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur vers son reflet dans la glace, alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans mon cou pour sentir mon odeur, et je le contournai pour faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas, avant de m'installer confortablement sur le dos, en attendant la suite. Hannibal se pencha sur moi pour me retirer mes derniers vêtements, puis se délesta de sa veste à son tour. Il enleva ses boutons de manchette, les posa sur la commode, puis releva ses manches sur ses avant-bras. Il sortit ensuite ma cravate de sa poche et revint vers moi, en se déplaçant de sa démarche presque féline. Appuyé sur mes coudes, je le regardai approcher, en apparence détendu, malgré ma nudité et mon appréhension. Il posa un genou sur les draps, puis deux, enjamba ma taille, avant de me pousser à m'allonger complètement et de se saisir de mes mains. Il enroula délicatement le tissu en soie autour de mes poignets, sous mon regard interrogateur, les remonta et les attacha à la tête de lit. Je réprimai mon envie de me débattre. Car je lui faisais vraiment confiance. Même si la vulnérabilité de ma position tendit chacun de mes muscles.

« Si être entravé t'insupporte réellement, dis-le-moi. »

« Je suis curieux d'en connaître la raison. Continue. » Le rassurai-je.

Il sourit, satisfait, puis s'assit sur mes hanches, avant de commencer à se déshabiller lentement. Je n'en ratai pas une miette. Mes yeux suivirent les mouvements de ses mains, se nourrirent de chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Mes dents mordirent ma lèvre, quand il se mit debout sur le lit, en me dominant de toute sa hauteur, pour enlever son pantalon. Puis, il se réinstalla sur mon bassin, en comprimant mon érection sous le poids de son corps, me faisant remuer sous lui. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit, en sortit le gel que nous avions l'habitude d'utiliser, avant d'en verser une généreuse quantité dans une paume et de l'étaler sur ses deux mains. Je l'observai, intrigué, en oubliant mon appréhension, quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son propre membre pour le caresser doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il m'offrait un tel spectacle et je ne pus m'en détacher, jusqu'à ce que son autre main passe dans son dos et glisse entre ses fesses. Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma ses paupières en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmurai-je, subjugué par cette vision.

Pour seule réponse, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je me perdis dans ses iris teintés d'or, alors qu'il se surélevait pour s'empaler de lui-même sur moi. Je sentis la barrière de ses muscles céder peu à peu, la chaleur de sa chair autour de moi et mes mains tirèrent sur leurs liens comme possédées par l'envie d'agripper ses flancs, ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet. Il s'appuya sur mon torse, s'immobilisa un instant, en se délectant de la vue de mon être tremblant de désir, prit un plaisir évident à me faire languir. Mes hanches montèrent alors à sa rencontre, dans un sursaut presque involontaire, le besoin de bouger, et un soupir lui échappa. Son corps se mit enfin en mouvement, prit vie, et je m'abreuvai de ses gémissements, de sa peau qui se couvrit de sueur, du roulement de ses muscles tendus. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches, la cravate irrita mes poignets comme je tirais encore dessus. Et je compris pourquoi j'étais attaché. Car la nécessité de le dominer me taraudait, de le renverser sur le lit et de le prendre avec force. Il s'offrait à moi, mais il devait contrôler quand et comment il le faisait. Ce qui donnait à ce cadeau une dimension vertigineuse dont je pris la mesure.

Le plaisir monta progressivement, grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise du rythme. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes pectoraux. Il se pencha sur moi, dévora ma bouche, mordilla ma carotide palpitante, accéléra encore la cadence. Je me perdis avec délice en lui, accompagnai l'ondulation de ses hanches, gravai dans ma mémoire ses traits crispés, son regard empli de luxure, sa sensualité, les inflexions de sa voix. Le nœud de la cravate se desserra, je sentis sa résistance s'amoindrir jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Hannibal le vit, mais ne fit rien pour y remédier. Il me retournait ma confiance et j'agrippai donc fortement la tête de lit, pour ne pas m'abandonner à mes envies. Il m'observa lutter, puis s'inclina, me vola un baiser, avant de décrocher mes doigts du montant, doucement, et de tirer mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille. Je croisai son regard indéchiffrable et acceptai son invitation, me cramponnai à ses omoplates pour me hisser contre son torse et le serrer contre moi.

Il se crispa face à l'initiative soudaine, mais accepta l'étreinte quand il comprit que nous resterions ainsi et que tout irait bien. Ses bras se refermèrent sur mon torse, il m'embrassa, griffa mon dos, mordit le creux de mon épaule, et je glissai une main entre nous pour m'emparer de son érection palpitante, alors qu'il lâchait prise et précipitait le rythme de ses hanches. Je l'observai alors chuter inexorablement, se rendre et venir sous la caresse de mes doigts, son front collé au mien, son souffle erratique contre mes lèvres meurtries. Moi-même au bord du gouffre, je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille et m'enfonçai en lui une dernière fois, ma conscience balayée par le plaisir.

Je me blottis dans son cou, en le gardant contre moi, durant de longues minutes d'un silence paisible uniquement troublé par nos respirations. Il ramena mes cheveux trempés en arrière, embrassa ma tempe, puis je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers en l'emportant dans ma chute. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, me prit dans ses bras et nous ramenâmes les draps défaits sur nous. Je glissai vers le sommeil, quand je fus pris d'un sursaut.

« Je dois faire rentrer les chiens. » Me souvins-je alors, en sortant du lit subitement.

En faisant fi de ma nudité, je retournai dans l'entrée et ouvris la porte, avant de siffler. Immédiatement, les sept boules de poils se précipitèrent sur moi. Winston me lécha la main, Pirate me bouscula, Buster passa entre mes chevilles poursuivit par Roxy et Bosley. Billy et Speedy fermèrent la marche et je verrouillai derrière eux pour la nuit, en profitai pour éteindre les lumières que nous avions oubliées, avant de rejoindre la chambre. J'y retrouvai Hannibal endormit, sa peau diaphane contrastant avec les draps couleur chocolat et me recouchai prudemment, pour ne pas le déranger, avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et de me pelotonner contre son torse. Dans son sommeil, il m'accueillit dans ses bras et je sombrai à mon tour.

* * *

(1) Jeune femme en espagnol


	18. Deadly game

**XVIII**

 **Deadly game**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre ne devait absolument pas commencer ainsi, mais Will en a décidé autrement et, j'en suis sûre, personne ne le blâmera XD

Essayez de ne pas trop me haïr pour cette fin de chapitre et profitez bien ;)

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Dans l'obscurité, je distinguai les contours de nos costumes de la veille encore éparpillés dans la chambre et le souvenir du cadeau qu'Hannibal m'avait fait me revint en mémoire. Un frisson me parcourut. À mes côtés, il dormait toujours. Les traits de son visage anguleux semblaient paisibles. Sa poitrine découverte se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Ma main vola vers sa joue, suivit la courbe d'une pommette saillante, caressa ses lèvres du pouce, descendit furtivement dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Mes doigts glissèrent entre les fins poils sur ses pectoraux, taquinèrent un téton au passage, avant de creuser des sillons sur son ventre en passant sous le drap. Il soupira dans son sommeil, vint inconsciemment au contact de ma paume, quand elle se posa sur son membre au repos. Il se cambra légèrement, durcit sous la caresse appuyée, et je dévorai des yeux son corps qui s'éveillait, en rejetant le tissu au pied du lit. Comme fasciné, je regardai mes phalanges aller et venir sur cette colonne de chair épaisse et ferme, son gland turgescent, humide, appétissant. Et je ne résistai pas d'y laisser ramper ma langue. Une main empoigna mes cheveux, son souffle n'avait plus rien de régulier, je levai mes yeux vers lui, en le faisant glisser dans ma bouche, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et son regard brillant ne me quitta plus.

« Will… » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix encore rauque.

Il saisit ma nuque, d'abord tendre, sans réellement y appuyer, il accepta mon rythme lent, alors que je le savourais, l'accueillais le plus loin possible. Puis, il leva ses hanches vers moi, buta sur le fond de ma gorge, griffa mon cuir chevelu, et je le pris plus vite, en resserrant mes lèvres sur lui. Il gémit, frotta contre mon palais, frôla l'intérieur de mes joues, s'abandonna complètement à mes attentions. Et j'aimais vraiment le voir ainsi, ses doigts se refermant sporadiquement sur les draps, son corps agité en proie au plaisir, ses soupirs saccadés, ses lèvres fines entrouvertes, ses abdominaux contractés de désir, sentir la veine palpitante de son sexe pulser contre ma langue, le goût addictif de sa peau, son odeur entêtante. Il agrippa plus fortement mes mèches brunes en bataille, perdit un peu plus le contrôle de son bassin, de sa voix, et je sus qu'il était proche, car il tenta de se dérober. Mais je raffermis ma prise sur lui, le plaquai d'une main au matelas, l'aspirai tout entier, m'abreuvai de ses gémissements, de sa semence âpre, alors qu'il se tendait contre moi.

Puis il se détendit, passa sa main sur son front en sueur, caressa mes cheveux, ma joue, avant de me tirer à lui. Je me blottis sur son corps, il me vola un baiser. Je l'embrassai doucement, laissant sa respiration s'apaiser et son cœur ralentir, puis je me détachai de lui pour me lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Prendre une douche. Je dois passer au refuge ce matin. » L'informai-je.

« Nous sommes dimanche et je ne me suis pas occupé de toi. »

« Les chiens n'arrêtent pas de vivre le dimanche, Hannibal. Tu auras tout le temps de me le rendre quand je serai rentré pour déjeuner. »

« N'oublie pas que le plombier arrive à onze heures et demie, ce matin. » Me rappela-t-il.

« Je m'en souviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai à temps. » Le rassurai-je, en baisant ses lèvres une derrière fois, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

…

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. J'en déduis que la soirée s'est bien passée. » Me lança Daniela, en me voyant arriver.

« C'était pompeux, plutôt ennuyeux et la bouffe n'était pas terrible. Mais, Hannibal a le don de rendre ce genre d'événements très intéressant. » Lui résumai-je, en m'emparant d'un énorme paquet de croquettes pour commencer ma tournée.

« Et c'est à cause de ça ton sourire débile ? » Me taquina-t-elle, en me suivant avec une pile de gamelles.

« Non. Ça, c'est dû à des choses que tu n'as pas envie de savoir. » Répliquai-je, alors que les chiens se précipitaient autour de nous.

« Pitié, n'en dis pas plus ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Mon Dieu, maintenant je vais devoir me débarrasser de toutes ces affreuses images mentales. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment le prendre. » Répondis-je, en bataillant avec les bêtes pour ne pas en mettre partout.

« Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es très mignon, gentil et intelligent. C'est lui. » Je relevai la tête vers elle. « Ne le prends pas mal. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me met mal à l'aise. Puis, il a un drôle de visage quand même. »

J'éclatai de rire face à la drôle de grimace qu'elle afficha.

« C'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. Ça et le fait qu'il soit très cultivé et charmant. C'est le genre de personne qu'il faut connaître intimement pour réellement l'apprécier. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait que je fasse autre chose que le croiser de temps à autre. Tu lui as parlé de ma proposition de dîner ? » Me relança-t-elle.

J'eus la politesse de paraître embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, Daniela. Ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. » Et c'était vrai. « Je lui demanderai aujourd'hui, promis. » Ajoutai-je, incapable de dire non à sa mine déconfite.

Immédiatement, elle retrouva son sourire.

« Merci. Par contre, je dois te prévenir que je suis végétarienne. »

J'essayai vraiment de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais j'imaginai déjà ce qu'Hannibal en dirait. J'eus une vague pensée pour Freddie Lounds et espérai qu'il prenne cela comme un défi culinaire.

« Je ferai parvenir tes exigences au chef. » Plaisantai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et la matinée fila, sans que je la voie passer. À onze heures, je quittai le refuge, pour rentrer en courant sur la plage, comme je le faisais parfois. J'aimais l'idée que mes muscles soient chauds, mes sens totalement en éveil et mon esprit parfaitement clair, quand j'arriverai et que le plombier serait là.

La maison se dressa devant moi et j'ordonnai aux chiens de rester dehors, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir, pour ne pas les avoir dans les pattes. Rapidement, je montai les marches, car j'avais déjà quelques minutes de retard et pénétrai dans l'entrée, quand j'aperçus, sur le portemanteau, ma propre combinaison en plastique qui m'attendait sagement sur un cintre, ainsi qu'une paire de gants en latex sur le guéridon et des chaussures jetables. Le message était clair, donc j'enfilai prestement le tout, avant de m'avancer dans le salon. Il était vide, je virai donc vers la cuisine. Là, l'homme gisait sur le carrelage. Une plaie béante sur sa tempe saignait abondamment.

Hannibal apparut alors, avec un de ses lourds bibelots à la main. L'objet était plein de sang et il le posa dans l'évier, me vit, jeta un œil à l'horloge, puis de nouveau sur moi. Et je levai les yeux au ciel, en percevant le reproche.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Lui demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha, agrippa les épaules de notre captif, en me jetant un regard. Et je me saisis des pieds sans aucune hésitation.

…

Le frigo était plein. Et vu la grandeur de l'appareil ce n'était pas peu dire. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Qui as-tu invité ? » Demandai-je à Hannibal, en refermant la porte, alors qu'il redescendait du grenier.

Une maison sur pilotis avait le désavantage de ne pas posséder de cave. Il avait donc aménagé une pièce sous les combles, donc l'entrée était difficile à trouver. C'est là-haut que nous avions monté le corps, avant de simplement le dépecer. Quitte à se comporter comme un porc avec sa femme, autant qu'il finisse de la même manière. Et tout est bon dans le cochon, paraît-il.

« Lucas, Sofia et deux collègues que je t'ai présentés au gala. » M'énonça-t-il, en retirant ses gants.

« Qu'as-tu derrière la tête exactement ? » Le questionnai-je, en entendant la liste des invités.

« J'ai dans l'idée de me faire pardonner pour notre audace d'hier soir. » Je haussai un sourcil, en attendant la suite. « Tuer Lucas, s'il refuse de nous adresser la parole, risque d'être problématique. Il faut que je revienne dans ses bonnes grâces, si je veux arriver à mes fins avec lui. »

« Et tu penses qu'un dîner entre collègues arrangera les choses ? » Répliquai-je, en jetant mes gants avec les siens.

« Si nous ne sommes pas seuls, il sera certainement moins incisif dans ses propos et peut-être capable de prendre du recul sur la situation. » M'expliqua-t-il, en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Et de se rendre compte que nous sommes un couple tout à fait charmant. » Ironisai-je, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

« Exactement. Nous nous débarrasserons du corps ce soir, quand il fera nuit. En attendant… » Il glissa une main dans le creux de mes reins et me colla à lui, avant de m'emporter dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de sage.

Puis, il prit ma main et me mena en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain.

…

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, quand Hannibal fit démarrer la voiture. Nous roulâmes un long moment, avec le corps soigneusement emballé dans le coffre, jusqu'à la _Planta Norte,_ la station d'épuration de Buenos Aires. Il trouvait la cuve des eaux usées parfaitement appropriée pour un plombier de son envergure. C'est donc là que nous le jetâmes, où il ne serait découvert que le lendemain, quand il serait déchiqueté par les filtres et attaqué par les produits chimiques.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite, mes muscles encore délicieusement courbaturés d'avoir fait l'amour toute l'après-midi. Car Hannibal tenait toujours ses promesses et qu'il m'avait rendu au centuple le réveil que je lui avais réservé ce matin. En parlant de promesse, cela me rappela quelque chose, alors que nous nous déchaussions dans l'entrée et que je faisais rentrer les chiens pour la nuit.

« Daniela veut que nous dînions ensemble. Je n'ai trouvé aucune raison de décliner. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition, en accrochant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

« Invitons-la à se joindre à nous, lors du repas avec Lucas et sa femme. Elle est charmante, très polie et nous apprécie. Elle pourrait être un atout. » Répondit-il finalement.

Et l'idée me parut bonne.

« Je le lui dirai demain. Pour quand as-tu prévu cette soirée ? » Lui demandai-je, en entrant dans notre chambre.

« Mardi soir. Il ne faut pas attendre que la viande se gâte. » M'apprit-il, en se déshabillant, avant de se mettre au lit.

« Ce serait dommage, en effet. Mais, il faut aussi que tu saches que Daniela est végétarienne. » Ajoutai-je, en le rejoignant sous les draps.

« Mes préférés. » Ironisa-t-il.

Ce qui me fit rire. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui comme j'en avais l'habitude, en soupirant d'aise. Nous restâmes ainsi, après avoir éteint les lumières, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, avant de nous laisser glisser lentement vers le sommeil.

…

La journée du lendemain fut chargée. Très tôt ce matin-là, Daniela m'avait appelé pour m'annoncer que nous avions recueilli un nouveau résident plutôt mal en point. Un chien d'une race indéterminée, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, que nous nommâmes Brisby, car il avait de petites oreilles rondes, comme celles d'une souris. Cela nous prit des heures, pour le laver, le soigner, le nourrir, mais nous finîmes par lui rendre un aspect beaucoup plus acceptable, même s'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour reprendre un poids normal.

Je quittai donc le boulot plus tard que d'habitude, ce jour-là, pour rattraper le retard sur les autres tâches, mais ne me pressai pas pour autant. Hannibal m'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard, car il devait assister à une réunion. C'est donc en marchant tranquillement le long de la plage, seul, car j'avais préféré ne pas amener mes chiens pour ne pas encore plus perturber notre nouveau pensionnaire, que j'arrivai enfin en vue de notre maison.

Heureux de me voir enfin revenir, ils accoururent vers moi, en remuant dans tous les sens. Et passé la joie de les retrouver, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas normal. Quelqu'un leur avait ouvert la porte, les avait laissés sortir et ce n'était pas moi. Hannibal était-il rentré finalement ? Je décidai de l'appeler, pour m'en assurer. Cette vie me rendait paranoïaque parfois. Je m'emparai de mon téléphone. La tonalité retendit une fois, deux fois, trois fois et j'allais raccrocher, quand il répondit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Et je sus que ce n'était pas lui qui m'attendait à l'intérieur.

« Je n'en suis pas encore très sûr. Je suis parti sans les chiens, ce matin. Je viens d'arriver et ils sont dehors. Quelqu'un les a vraisemblablement laissés sortir. Cependant, ils vont bien et sont plutôt calmes. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. » Lui résumai-je.

« Parce que cela suggère qu'ils connaissent la personne en question. » Comprit-il. « Peut-être Rodrigue est-il passé à l'improviste ? »

« Sa voiture n'est nulle part en vue. Et… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Lui avouai-je.

« Je suis en route. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. » Conclut-il, avant de couper la communication.

J'empochai mon portable et m'avançai d'un pas prudent, jusqu'à pénétrer dans le hall. La porte grinça légèrement et je la laissai volontairement ouverte derrière moi, pour permettre à Hannibal de faire preuve de plus de discrétion. Immédiatement, je perçus une présence. Familière, tout en étant lointaine, enfouit dans ma mémoire. Quelque chose de doux et de tranchant à la fois. Un parfum que je fus incapable de reconnaître tout de suite, même si Hannibal exerçait régulièrement mon odorat. Je m'avançai vers le salon, entrai silencieusement dans la pièce, avant de l'apercevoir. Sur le canapé, sa robe rouge se découpait telle une tache de sang frais sur le tissu blanc. Je m'assis alors dans un fauteuil à sa droite, alors qu'elle coulait sur moi un regard indéchiffrable.

« Bonsoir, Will. »

Sa voix résonna comme un fantôme venu du passé. Et un sourire en coin s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Alana. »


	19. The chase to end all time

**XIX**

 **The chase to end all time**

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait un choix important dans ce chapitre. Certains d'entre vous n'approuveront peut-être pas. Mais, on ne peut pas maintenir l'inertie. Le chaos reprend toujours ses droits. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure. Ce sont vos commentaires qui me poussent à continuer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Bonsoir, Will. »

« Bonsoir, Alana. »

Son regard s'égara sur ma silhouette toujours enveloppée de mon manteau que je n'avais pas retiré.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ta relation avec Margot a-t-elle mal tourné, pour que tu viennes te suicider dans mon salon ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici. »

Une arme reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux.

« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de te laisser partir. » Répliquai-je. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un café ? » Enchaînai-je, en me levant pour aller vers la cuisine.

« Oui. Avec un sucre et sans drogue, s'il te plaît. »

Et je souris, avant d'apercevoir Hannibal dans l'entrée au fond du couloir, en me dirigeant vers la machine à café. Il me vit et me suivit silencieusement, puis s'approcha, me vola un simple baiser, avant de me tendre une tasse. Je mis l'appareil en marche et regardai le liquide noir couler lentement dans le récipient en porcelaine, en m'appuyant contre Hannibal, avant d'en faire un deuxième pour moi. Je revins ensuite dans le salon, seul, avant de servir Alana et de me rasseoir. Nous nous regardâmes en silence, alors qu'elle goûtait à sa boisson avec méfiance.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. » La relançai-je.

« Après l'enterrement de Jack, l'affaire s'est rapidement tassée. Tout le monde voulait croire que vous étiez morts. »

« Mais pas toi. »

« Non. Cela me paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Alors, j'ai commencé à vous chercher, avec l'aide de Margot. Hannibal n'allait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs deux fois, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne fut donc pas simple de vous trouver. Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez être qu'en Amérique du Sud, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup de gens se réfugient ici. Il est difficile d'obtenir des informations. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahis ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« Le meurtre de ce boucher. Vous n'auriez pas dû si bien le signer. Personne n'a fait le lien, bien évidemment, mais je savais ce que je cherchais, donc j'ai remonté la piste. Ce que la police locale est apparemment infoutue de faire correctement. Certes, vous n'êtes pas stupides. Il n'y a rien qui vous relie réellement à cet homme. Mais, encore une fois, je savais juste quoi chercher, où regarder. »

Savoir Hannibal quelque part dans la maison m'apaisait, me permit de rester calme et de presque prendre plaisir à discuter avec une vieille amie.

« Ta nouvelle vie te plaît ? »

Voilà donc la raison de sa présence.

« Elle est très satisfaisante. »

« Vraiment, Will ? Tuer et manger des gens qui, selon vous, le méritent ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Hannibal a su voir en moi ce que vous avez toujours tous refusé d'imaginer. Ici, je peux enfin être moi-même, j'ai mes chiens, l'océan et quelqu'un qui me comprend, m'accepte. Ce qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais fait. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop dur de savoir que tu en es responsable ? » L'attaquai-je en retour.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Hannibal passa derrière elle et s'appuya contre le mur, un couteau dans la main, en attente.

« Tu penses que c'est une coïncidence si, le jour où tu planifiais de le tuer, je l'ai fait évader ? »

Et je pus percevoir dans ses yeux, le moment où elle fit le lien entre les deux événements.

« C'est ce qui a tout déclenché. » Continuai-je. « Tu voulais me l'enlever, Alana. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ceci se produire. Il mérite tellement mieux que de mourir empoisonné par la nourriture immonde de l'hôpital. »

La révélation sembla la choquer. Elle ne nous comprenait toujours pas.

« Quel genre de lien tordu vous unit exactement ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. » Soufflai-je, en le regardant lui, dans les yeux. « Même après… Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il était vraiment… » Je reportai mon attention sur elle. « Quand j'ai aperçu la noirceur de son âme. Je me sens chez moi dans ces ombres-là. Elles ressemblent aux miennes. Quant à ce qu'il m'a fait, je pense le lui avoir largement rendu. »

« Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Et surtout, comment peux-tu croire que c'est réciproque ? Tu es juste son jouet favori, Will. »

« Il a renoncé à sa liberté, pour moi. Il t'a laissé l'humilier durant trois ans, m'a donné une chance d'avoir la vie que je pensais vouloir. Parce qu'il savait que je reviendrais vers lui. Il m'a ramené mes chiens. Me fait confiance. Nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Juste d'accepter. »

« Il a égorgé Jack ! C'était ton ami ! » S'emporta-t-elle, en se levant.

« Il allait me tirer dessus ! » Le défendis-je.

Mais, elle ne m'écouta pas. Son regard s'était posé sur Hannibal et elle pointait son arme sur lui. Elle se pencha prudemment sur le canapé, sans le quitter des yeux et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau, avant de le brandir comme un bouclier, quand il risqua un pas vers elle.

« Margot m'envoie un SMS toutes les deux heures. Un simple mot, auquel je dois répondre de la même manière. Ils sont aléatoires et appris par cœur. Inutile donc d'espérer les deviner. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit et qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles, elle préviendra les autorités locales. Vous n'aurez le temps d'aller nulle part pour vous cacher. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement, en reculant.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'avoir fait en premier lieu ? Je suis curieux. » Lui demanda Hannibal.

« J'étais venu m'assurer que tu avais bien tenu ta parole. »

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« Cette nuit-là, au manoir Verger. J'ai fait la promesse de te sauver, en échange de ma libération. » M'apprit-il.

« De le sauver de toi, Hannibal ! C'était mes termes exacts ! » S'écria Alana.

« C'est lui qui m'a choisi. »

Elle se figea, en me dévisageant.

« Il dit la vérité. J'aurais pu partir, à n'importe quel moment. Il ne m'a pas retenu de force, ni obligé à le suivre. »

Son portable sonna alors, nous interrompant. Elle ouvrit le message et tapa rapidement sa réponse. Hannibal me lança un regard et je compris. Il passa par-dessus le canapé et je m'emparai rapidement du calibre, avant de le jeter au loin et de la ceinturer, alors qu'il plaquait une main sur son visage. Elle se débattit, ses yeux paniqués grands ouverts sur moi, il obstrua son nez et sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de remuer dans mes bras. Nous la transportâmes ensuite au grenier, avant de la poser à même le parquet.

« On ne peut pas la tuer, ni la laisser partir. Quelle option nous reste-t-il ? » Le questionnai-je, en faisant les cent pas.

« Pour l'instant, nous allons la garder captive. Il y a un matelas dans le placard. Aide-moi à le placer contre ce mur. » Décida-t-il.

Et je le suivis, à peine étonné qu'il ait ce genre de chose rangé ici.

…

Quand elle se réveilla, Hannibal était en bas, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner. J'étais resté sur place, pour être là quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle s'assit brusquement sur sa couche et testa la solidité de la chaîne autour de sa cheville, avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

« Elle est assez longue pour te permettre d'arpenter la pièce. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y chercher une arme, ni de crier, la pièce est parfaitement insonorisée et la seule fenêtre est sans tain. Il y a un pot, pour les commodités, et nous t'apporterons à manger et à boire tous les jours. » Énonçai-je, d'une voix calme, alors qu'elle tirait un peu plus fort sur son lien solidement accroché au mur.

« Tu ne peux pas me garder ici ! Si Margot… »

« Et tu vas continuer à lui répondre. Enfin, nous allons continuer à lui répondre, dans… » Je regardai ma montre. « … Une heure. Tu vas nous donner cette liste de mots. »

« Ou je vais simplement attendre. » Répliqua-t-elle, en se calmant.

« Je ne te le conseille pas. Il peut s'en passer des choses en une heure, Alana. Et Hannibal n'a pas son pareil pour garder les gens en vie. Il était chirurgien, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu es vraiment devenu comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

« Non. Je suis simplement ce que j'ai toujours été. Je ne tire aucun plaisir à te savoir ici. J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes jamais. Mais, je ne reculerai devant rien pour protéger ma famille. »

« Tu avais une famille, Will ! Une vraie ! Avec une femme, un fils… »

« C'est elle qui m'a quitté ! Parce qu'elle ne me comprenait pas. Pas comme lui. J'ai fait le meilleur choix pour moi. » La coupai-je, blessé qu'elle évoque Molly pour m'atteindre.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester là ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'emprisonner éternellement. Il faudra bien que je rentre. »

« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que nous trouvions un plan. Maintenant, je t'écoute. Quels sont ces mots ? » Abrégeai-je, en me saisissant de mon téléphone pour les noter.

Et elle les énonça un à un, en sachant qu'elle le paierait très cher, si elle mentait et qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ma part.

…

Je redescendis dans la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur embaumait la pièce. Hannibal s'y trouvait, affairé derrière le piano de cuisson, et je me glissai dans son dos, avant d'encercler sa taille. Dans une poêle, de la viande grillait avec des herbes et des oignons. C'était ce qui sentait si bon. Dans une casserole, une farandole colorée de légumes mijotait doucement. Sans un mot, je me saisis d'une cuillère en bois qui reposait sur le plan de travail, pour les remuer, en restant coller à son dos. Je déposai un baiser sur sa nuque, alors qu'il retournait les trois steaks dans l'huile frémissante.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra en manger. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Quand elle aura faim, elle n'aura pas le choix. » Conclut-il, avant de tourner sa tête vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, avant de m'éloigner vers le frigidaire et d'en sortir les morceaux que j'avais réservés pour les chiens. J'ouvris ensuite un placard, y trouvai une grande marmite et la remplis d'eau, avant de la mettre à chauffer sur un des feus restants et d'y plonger la viande. Comme s'il savait ce que je mijotais, Winston fit son apparition, suivit de Buster qui se frotta aux jambes d'Hannibal, et en quelques secondes, toute la troupe était là. Je distribuai quelques caresses, tout en vérifiant la cuisson, alors qu'Hannibal dressait son plat sur le comptoir. Buster se dressa sur ses petites pattes arrière, très intéressé et je le rappelai à l'ordre, en sortant les gamelles de sous l'évier, avant de les remplir et de les poser par terre. Ils se jetèrent dessus, comme à leur habitude et je me lavai les mains, avant d'aider Hannibal à mettre la table pour deux. Il mit ensuite le troisième steak dans une assiette, sans aucun autre accompagnement qu'une maigre portion de légumes, avant de soigneusement le couper en morceaux. Puis, il posa le tout sur un plateau, qu'il agrémenta d'un verre d'eau, d'une serviette en papier et d'une cuillère à soupe.

« Cela te dérange-t-il de le lui monter ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait très envie de me voir pour le moment. » Me demanda-t-il, en me le tendant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me parler non plus, mais soit, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. » Répondis-je, en prenant mon chargement, avant de gravir de nouveau l'escalier jusqu'au grenier.

Alana, prostrée en boule sur le matelas, refusa de bouger, en m'entendant arriver. Sans rien dire, je posai simplement le plateau près de la porte, avant de la refermer à clé et de retourner dans la salle à manger.

Cette situation ne pourrait pas durer, elle avait raison. Mais, nos options étaient limitées. Et partir était encore la plus logique. Cela me peinait de l'admettre, mais le serpent avait franchi les portes de notre paradis et l'avait contaminé. La paix que nous avions trouvée ici était menacée.

Cependant, encore une fois, ce soir-là, nous nous attablâmes sereinement, alors que les chiens léchaient le fond des gamelles, avant d'aller jouer dans leur pièce.

« C'est très bon, merci. » Le complimentai-je, en goûtant mon plat.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

« Quel est le plan ? » Le questionnai-je, sans détour.

« Si nous devons partir, je dois prendre quelques dispositions. Nous ne pouvons pas juste disparaître. Je dois nous faire faire de nouveaux papiers. »

« Moi qui commençais à me faire à mon nouveau nom. » Plaisantai-je, avant de savourer le vin rouge. « Mais, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me faire visiter l'Europe, finalement. » Ajoutai-je malicieusement.

« J'aimerais beaucoup cela. » Confirma-t-il.

« Alors j'ai hâte d'y être. Combien de temps te faut-il ? »

« Je compte maintenir le dîner avec Lucas. Je lui annoncerai à ce moment-là. Puis, nous nous occuperons de lui, avant de quitter la ville. » M'expliqua-t-il, en mangeant avec appétit.

« Et Alana ? »

Il prit le temps de mâcher lentement, avant de me répondre.

« Tu es partagé à son propos. Elle a empiété ton territoire, cependant, tu ne prendrais aucun plaisir à la tuer. Parce que tu la comprends, tu es en empathie avec elle. »

« Et toi, tu veux la voir morte depuis longtemps. » Répliquai-je, sans chercher à nier ses conclusions.

« Si tu me le demandes, elle aura la vie sauve. » Dit-il, en se saisissant de son verre, avant d'en sentir le contenu et d'y tremper ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas envie de te l'entendre dire. » Osai-je répondre.

Il se recula sur sa chaise, en s'essuyant la bouche, sembla hésiter.

« Je n'ai dit ces mots qu'à une seule personne… » Débuta-t-il, avant de s'arrêter.

« Mischa. » Compris-je. « Et ça ne l'a pas sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne répondit pas. « Je n'ai pas quatre ans, Hannibal, ni besoin d'être protégé. Je n'irai nulle part. Plus maintenant. Il y a finalement une place pour toi dans mon monde. »

« Tout comme il y a une place pour toi dans le mien. Et je ne pourrai plus y vivre, si tu n'y es pas. »

Ma main trouva la sienne sur la table et la serra avec force. Il entremêla nos doigts, avant d'y déposer un baiser et d'y frotter sa joue.

« J'ai toujours voulu voir Paris. » Chuchotai-je alors.

Et il sourit.


	20. A blood red setting sun

**XX**

 **A blood red setting sun**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vingt chapitres. Déjà. Cette histoire n'a pas de fin en réalité XD Profitez bien du dîner, il se finira au prochain chapitre.

* * *

Il était encore très tôt, mais le sommeil m'avait fui. Le dîner était pour ce soir et je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Et la présence de Alana, au-dessus de nos têtes, pesait comme une chape de plomb sur le plafond de notre chambre. Alors je me réfugiai dans les bras d'Hannibal, pour retrouver un peu de sérénité. Je me collai à son corps chaud, entremêlai nos jambes et il resserra sa prise sur moi. Puis, il me plaqua au lit, me recouvrit, sa bouche trouva la mienne. Sans heurt, ni violence, il me fit l'amour longuement, langoureusement, ancra un peu plus nos âmes l'une à l'autre. Et je me noyai dans son étreinte, me laissai submerger par la passion qui teintait chacun de ses gestes, sa manière de s'accrocher à moi, de me posséder. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne dirait peut-être jamais, mais il m'autorisait à les voir, les saisir, dans son esprit. Il avait ouvert grand les portes de son palais mental, aménagé des pièces pour moi, pour nous, pour que je m'y sente en sécurité. Nous n'avions pas besoin de maison. Juste l'un de l'autre. Le soleil se leva doucement, rouge sang, et envahit la pièce de son rougeoiement, alors qu'il venait en moi, se déversait dans mon être tendu par l'orgasme. Et nous regardâmes un nouveau jour naître, vautrés dans les draps défaits, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

…

J'avais pris ma journée pour commencer à empaqueter nos affaires et continuer à répondre à Margot, toutes les deux heures depuis notre réveil. Au téléphone, Daniela était passée de ravie, quand je l'avais invitée pour dîner, à déconfite, face à l'annonce de notre départ imminent. Évidemment, je lui avais servi une histoire dont nous avions convenu avec Hannibal. On lui offrait un poste en France, une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, et naturellement, j'allais avec lui. Elle comprenait, bien entendu, mais déplorait de perdre un ami et un employé compétent. Je lui promis de rester en contact, de lui faire parvenir ma nouvelle adresse dès que nous serions installés, et même de l'ajouter sur Facebook où je n'avais bien évidemment aucun compte. Même si je n'en ferai rien.

Alana refusait de manger et de parler. Au déjeuner, puisque Hannibal ne rentrerait pas avant quinze heures pour préparer le repas, je m'occupai de lui monter un plat de pâtes que je fis cuire rapidement, en espérant qu'elle serait plus encline à se nourrir. Je montai l'escalier et déverrouillai la porte, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce exiguë. Ses genoux repliés sous la robe rouge avec laquelle elle était venue, elle reposait en position fœtale sur le matelas. Elle supportait mal l'humiliation de ne pas avoir accès à une salle de bain. Et elle s'obstina à ne pas bouger d'un iota en m'entendant approcher.

« Pas de viande pour toi ce midi. Mange, avant de faire un malaise. » Lui lançai-je en déposant le plateau par terre.

« Ma santé te préoccupe maintenant ? » Railla-t-elle, mais au moins elle m'adressait la parole. « Pourquoi suis-je encore vivante, de toute manière ? »

Je m'assis en tailleur à même le sol.

« Il ne t'épargne que parce que je le veux. »

« Pour quelle raison ferait-il cela ? Il n'a pas hésité à tuer Abigail, ni à envoyer Dolarhyde assassiner ta famille pourtant. » M'attaqua-t-elle, une fois de plus.

« Il m'aime vraiment, tu sais. D'une manière presque effrayante, quand je pense à ce dont il est capable. Il m'a puni pour ma trahison, mais m'a pardonné et offert l'opportunité de voir si je pouvais être heureux sans lui. J'ai essayé de le tuer, Alana. Plusieurs fois. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais comme lui et que je l'acceptais, alors que c'est ce qu'il a toujours recherché, pour lui tendre un piège. Puis, je lui ai dit de sortir de ma vie, qu'il ne me manquerait pas. Tu ne vois que ce qu'il a fait, mais tu oublies ce que moi, j'ai fait. J'ai tué tes employés, égorgé le Dragon Rouge et tiré sur ce policier qui ne faisait que son travail. Tu es venue ici en espérant me retrouver captif, drogué, voire mort. Mais, tu as tes réponses maintenant. Et si elles ne te plaisent pas, j'en suis désolé. Nous allons partir d'ici, disparaître, et tu vas rentrer chez toi, retrouver ta femme, ton fils et oublier jusqu'à notre existence. Parce que tu es seule dans cette guerre. Jack est mort, Chilton certainement trop occupé par son roman sur Francis et Freddie Lounds a déjà probablement trouvé un sujet plus intéressant à traiter. Ne te laisse pas dévorer par la vengeance. Nous ne viendrons pas te chercher. Au nom de notre amitié, des sentiments que j'ai eus pour toi à une époque, de cette personne que tu étais et qui n'existe plus. Mais, si tu nous poursuis, si je te recroise un jour, tu n'auras pas à te soucier qu'Hannibal te tue. Parce que c'est moi qui le ferai. »

Elle m'écouta attentivement, avec un mélange d'horreur et de soulagement et, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me levai, avant de quitter la pièce en l'enfermant de nouveau.

…

J'aimais les moments que nous passions en cuisine. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas son savoir-faire, mais je m'acquittais facilement des tâches simples et notre binôme fonctionnait comme un orchestre, au rythme d'un clavecin, d'un piano, de violons ou d'une contrebasse, selon la musique qu'il choisissait. Et je ne me lassais jamais de suivre les mouvements précis de ses mains agiles et gracieuses, ne cesserais jamais d'être époustouflé par le mélange des couleurs, des saveurs, des senteurs. L'air embaumait le thym, le laurier, le basilic, l'ail, le beurre chaud et le fromage de chèvre frais. Dans une poêle, des filets se coloraient dans de la graisse de canard, dans une autre, de la viande caramélisait dans du miel, dans le four, cuisait un jarret qu'il fallait arroser régulièrement de jus, dans une casserole, Hannibal déglaça un risotto à la bière.

Le soir tombait doucement, et je sortis de la chambre, fraîchement douché et paré d'un simple costume anthracite et chemise cobalt, sans cravate ni fioriture. Nous ne voulions pas d'une ambiance trop guindée pour ce dîner, même si Hannibal paraîtrait certainement trop habillé pour l'occasion. Mais, il ne serait pas lui-même, si ce n'était pas le cas. Le coup était évidemment parfaitement calculé, pour dominer ses invités. Il me chargea d'ailleurs de surveiller la cuisson des légumes, pour lui-même aller se changer. La table était déjà mise, chic sans être ostentatoire, dans des nuances sobres et feutrées de rouge, de brun et de noir, où se découpaient la vaisselle immaculée, les couverts brillants et les verres à vin.

La sonnette retentit avec dix minutes d'avance, alors qu'Hannibal mettait tout juste un point final à sa tenue et je passai à côté de lui, pour aller ouvrir, car il devait dresser ses plats.

« Tu es magnifique. » Le complimentai-je, en détaillant son costume trois-pièces gris perle liseré de rouge et sa cravate blanche, ornée de motifs fractals grenat.

« Merci. » Répondit-il, en arrangeant une mèche de mes cheveux, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. « Toi aussi. »

Derrière la porte, Daniela me sourit, rayonnante dans une robe bleu nuit, dont le tissu fluide mettait ses formes en valeur, rehaussée par un manteau noir. Elle me salua et me tendit un paquet de la taille d'un livre où figurait le nom d'Hannibal et un tube en carton d'un bon mètre de long où je pus lire mon propre nom.

« Je ne sais absolument pas choisir le vin et les fleurs n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'être votre truc donc, puisque vous partez, j'ai pensé à des cadeaux dans l'optique de votre départ. » Me dit-elle, alors que je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer, avant de la débarrasser.

« Merci, il ne fallait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Balaya-t-elle, d'un geste vague de la main, en me suivant dans la salle à manger.

C'était finalement la première et la dernière fois qu'elle venait chez nous. Et elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la décoration. Hannibal quitta les fourneaux, le temps d'accueillir notre première invitée et je lui tendis son présent. Curieux, il détacha délicatement le scotch de l'emballage, là où je déchirai le papier qui enveloppait le mien, pour en extraire un carnet de voyage relié d'un épais cuir marron aux motifs complexes, fermé par un cordon enroulé autour d'un bouton. L'ensemble avait un aspect luxueux et brut à la fois, qui donnait envie d'écrire dedans. Hannibal caressa la couverture, sentit le papier et la remercia, alors que je débouchais le tube, pour en sortir une mappemonde que je déroulais sur le comptoir.

« C'est une carte à gratter. Le but, c'est d'en découvrir tous les pays, quand vous irez les visiter. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, puisque apparemment, vous aimez voyager. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est génial, Daniela. Merci. » Dis-je, sincèrement, avant de la ranger.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et cette fois, c'est Hannibal qui alla accueillir le reste de nos invités.

« Will, tu te souviens de Franco Pérez et Antonio Martinez ? » Me dit-il, en guidant deux hommes dans la pièce, dont les visages m'étaient vaguement familiers, mais qu'il n'avait certainement pas conviés par hasard.

« Bien sûr. » Prétendis-je, en leur serrant la main, avant de saluer Lucas et Sofia.

« Et voici notre jeune amie, Daniela Flores, qui travaille avec William. »

Cette dernière me lança un regard inquiet, après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde, visiblement mal à l'aise face à la différence de classe sociale.

« Hannibal n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance à ce genre de détails. Crois-moi, il t'apprécie certainement bien plus qu'eux. » Lui chuchotai-je, en reculant sa chaise, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, alors que les autres entamaient une discussion professionnelle.

« Alors pourquoi les invite-t-il ? »

« Parce qu'il sait qu'être bien vu ouvre des portes. »

Et elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, néanmoins toujours quelque peu tendue à l'idée de passer la soirée avec des hommes bien plus cultivés qu'elle et une femme plutôt hautaine. Je m'assis à un bout de la table, alors qu'Hannibal se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Lucas et Sofia se faisaient face, respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Franco et Antonio se tenaient également chacun d'un côté de la table, ce qui laissait à Daniela la place d'honneur, à ma droite. Elle n'en était probablement pas consciente, mais Hannibal m'avait précisé que le couple prendrait cela comme une insulte, car elle était plus jeune et d'un rang social inférieur. Et l'idée le réjouissait au moins autant que moi.

Puis, il se leva pour servir et je l'aidai volontiers. Nous disposâmes les plats sur la nappe sombre, au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait.

« Mignon de porc, cocotte de légumes et jus vigneron. Jarret confit et sa vinaigrette gribiche. Médaillons de porc au miel et à la figue au poivre et grenailles confites. Et pour vous, Miss Flores, Risotto Primavera à la bière blanche et ses légumes confits, roquette et parmesan. »

Daniela sembla plus que surprise de le voir poser un plat devant son assiette.

« Vous avez cuisiné cela juste pour moi ? »

« Will m'a dit que vous étiez végétarienne. Mais, je ne conçois pas un bon repas sans viande. »

« C'est très prévenant de votre part. Merci. » Répondit-elle, visiblement touchée par l'attention.

« C'est tout naturel. » Lui assura-t-il, avant de servir le vin et de se rasseoir. « Bon appétit. »

Ce dîner avait déjà dû être convenu comme un repentir de notre audace au gala, car personne n'aborda le sujet qui fâche. Et, bien trop poli pour ignorer mon amie, Lucas finit par lui porter un intérêt courtois.

« Vous travaillez donc avec Monsieur Dancy. Dans un chenil, n'est-ce pas ? C'est honorable de votre part de vous consacrer au fléau des chiens errants. »

« Oui, c'est un véritable problème dans cette ville. Je déplore de perdre un employé aussi compétant que Will. Il sera difficile à remplacer. »

« À remplacer ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Hannibal répondit à sa place.

« Hier, j'ai reçu un appel d'un ami de longue date qui vit à Paris, en France. Il m'a parlé d'un poste que je ne peux pas refuser. C'est une opportunité unique. J'aurais préféré pouvoir vous en parler avant, mais je devais donner une réponse de principe immédiatement. Tout est allé très vite. Nous partons dans deux jours, le temps de mettre mes affaires en ordre. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté, nos bagages étaient déjà prêts, bien rangés dans notre chambre, et Lucas n'apprécia clairement pas la nouvelle, mais resta parfaitement correct, bien évidemment. Prétendant qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'un homme tel que lui soit sollicité ailleurs.

« C'est sûrement mieux, pour vous deux. Les Français sont si libérés. »

Sa remarque jeta un froid sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Le questionna Daniela, sur la défensive.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, que nos hôtes entretiennent une relation... intime. » Intervint Sofia, en grimaçant au dernier mot.

« Will est mon ami. Évidemment qu'il me l'a dit. Je ne vois aucun mal à ça. » Répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Hannibal observait l'échange, comme on suit un match de tennis et j'en faisais de même, curieux de ce qui allait se passer.

« Bien entendu. » L'apaisa Lucas. « Nous… L'avons accepté également, par la force des choses. Après tout, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, n'est-ce pas. » Conclut-il, sarcastique.

Et le repas reprit son cours, dans une ambiance à couteaux tirés, jusqu'à ce que nous passions au dessert, qu'Hannibal alla chercher dans le réfrigérateur, alors que je me levais pour l'aider à débarrasser.

« Salade de pastèque et melon au basilic et éclats de chèvre frais. » Annonça-t-il, en déposant le plat où une ronde de tranches rouge vif était surmontée de petites billes orange et blanc et de minuscules éclats verts.

Nous le dégustâmes dans une atmosphère pleine de non-dits, où Franco et Antonio qui se sentaient certainement de trop, tentèrent d'entretenir la conversation. Hannibal affichait ses bonnes manières habituelles, mais je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il s'amusait de la situation et du malaise du couple. Et je réprimai un sourire derrière mon verre. Il les manipulait exactement comme il le voulait et c'était magnifique de le voir à l'œuvre. Nous échangeâmes un regard et je sus qu'il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.


	21. Rushing through my veins

**XXI**

 **Rushing through my veins**

 **Note de l'auteur :** La fin du dîner et un nouveau départ. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le dîner touchait à sa fin. Nous en étions aux digestifs et la conversation bascula de nouveau sur le travail. Je ne connaissais pas Franco et Antonio, mais Hannibal m'avait raconté les sous-entendus déplacés, les messes basses sur son passage. Il me lança un regard appuyé et je me penchai alors sur Daniela.

« À partir de maintenant, ça risque de devenir très ennuyeux. Je ne peux y couper, mais si tu préfères y aller… »

« Je ne voudrais pas être impolie. » Me répondit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Si tu veux, je passe te voir demain, pour te dire au revoir. » Lui proposai-je, même si je ne le ferais pas.

Cela me peinait quelque peu, mais nous devions partir avant que quiconque ne se rende compte de notre départ, vu comment la soirée allait se terminer.

« Dans ce cas, d'accord. Je commence à être fatiguée. »

« Je te raccompagne à la porte. » Dis-je, en me levant.

Elle m'imita, pris le temps de complimenter le chef encore une fois, puis salua tout le monde en s'excusant, même si aucun d'entre eux ne parut navré qu'elle s'en aille, sauf Hannibal qui fut le seul à se lever. Puis, je la guidai dans l'entrée, alors qu'il proposait à ses convives de passer au salon, et l'aidai à enfiler son manteau, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle me fixa longuement, sur le pas de la porte, sembla chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux, et comme si elle avait compris qu'elle ne me reverrait certainement jamais, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds menus et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, elle me tournait déjà le dos et fut avalée par la nuit.

Je refermai le battant, après un moment de latence. J'aurais préféré sortir avec les chiens, toute cette flatterie et cette hypocrisie commençaient à me porter sur les nerfs. Je me rendis compte que moi non plus je ne résisterai pas encore longtemps à l'envie de simplement serrer mes mains autour de la gorge de Lucas jusqu'à ce que ses globes oculaires sortent de leurs orbites.

Je soufflai un bon coup et les rejoignis. Hannibal avait laissé le canapé au couple et à Franco, et occupait les deux fauteuils avec Antonio. Ce qui ne me laissait aucun endroit où m'asseoir. J'allai me chercher une chaise, quand Hannibal s'appuya sur son coude en se décalant légèrement, et je me retins de sourire, en trouvant naturellement ma place sur son accoudoir. Une provocation de plus, que je poussai jusqu'à jouer avec les courts cheveux sur sa nuque, alors qu'il poursuivait la conversation en ne leur laissant aucune possibilité de faire le moindre commentaire. Je pris son verre dans sa main, en caressant ses doigts au passage, et lui volai une gorgée de cognac.

« Puis-je vous demander où se trouvent vos commodités ? » Nous questionna alors Sofia, et j'y vis une occasion.

« Malheureusement, celles du rez-de-chaussée sont hors-service. Nous avons fait venir un plombier, mais il était tout à fait incompétent. Je vais vous mener à celles de l'étage. » Improvisai-je, en me levant.

Et Hannibal frôla ma main en me souriant.

« Cela me fait penser à cette histoire épouvantable. » Rebondit Franco. « J'ai lu dans les nouvelles que l'on avait retrouvé le corps d'un plombier complètement déchiqueté dans un des bassins de la _Planta Norte_ … »

Nous les laissâmes sur cette discussion et je guidai Sofia dans la cuisine, au fond de laquelle une grande porte de placard qui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, dissimulait en réalité l'escalier en colimaçon.

« L'architecte qui a construit cette maison aimait sûrement les secrets. » Plaisantai-je, avant qu'elle ne pose la moindre question, en m'emparant des clés qui étaient restées sur le comptoir.

« En effet. » Commenta-t-elle, avant de me suivre dans l'étroit conduit, après que j'aie allumé la lumière.

Une fois en haut, je déverrouillai le cadenas, sous ses yeux perplexes.

« Nous entreposons des objets de valeur sous ces combles et on ne peut jamais totalement faire confiance aux employés de maison, n'est-ce pas. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas. » Approuva-t-elle, rassurée.

« Après vous. » L'invitai-je, en ouvrant le battant.

Elle entra et se figea sur place en apercevant Alana enchaînée sur son matelas. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où les deux femmes se fixèrent sans comprendre la situation. Puis, en deux pas, je fus sur Sofia et lui brisai la nuque dans un craquement sinistre, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le parquet.

Alana releva ses yeux sur moi, choquée.

« Je suis navré de te laisser en si mauvaise compagnie, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. » Lui dis-je, avant de faire demi-tour et de refermer derrière moi.

Je redescendis les marches et, de retour dans la cuisine, j'abandonnai mes chaussures, m'emparai d'un couteau, puis m'approchai à pas de loup de l'arrière du canapé. L'adrénaline pulsa violemment dans mes veines et un calme absolu m'envahit. Comme au ralenti, j'échangeai un regard avec Hannibal. Lucas était à nous, mais nous devions d'abord nous occuper des deux autres. J'aperçus l'éclat d'une lame dans sa main, qu'il avait probablement prise sur la table avant de la dissimuler, au moment où j'empoignais les cheveux de Franco pour tirer sa tête en arrière et l'égorger d'un coup net. L'acier aiguisé ouvrit une plaie béante sans aucune difficulté, le sang jaillit, se déversa sur son torse, ses genoux, le carrelage immaculé et le tapis, alors qu'il tentait vainement d'en arrêter le flot d'une main dans un réflexe de survie. Au même moment, Hannibal surgit de son fauteuil comme un diable de sa boîte et planta son couteau directement dans le larynx d'Antonio, d'un geste précis et franc, avant de se rasseoir et de finir son cognac cul sec. Lucas hurla, bondit, manqua de tomber et contourna le canapé dans l'intention manifeste de s'enfuir. Je m'interposai rapidement et il se figea au milieu du salon comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, alors qu'Hannibal s'approchait de lui de sa démarche féline. Et, avant que notre proie ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se saisit de sa tête, la pencha sur le côté et enfonça ses dents dans sa jugulaire, à l'instant où je plongeais ma lame dans son ventre si profondément que ma main y entra avec le manche, avant de l'étriper. Nous le lâchâmes, il tomba à genoux et ses viscères se répandirent sur le sol. Il s'affala alors comme un poids mort et le silence s'abattit sur le salon.

Le souffle court, je me perdis dans le regard d'Hannibal, y trouvai la reconnaissance, l'adoration, la profonde compréhension mutuelle et l'amour infini qu'il me portait. Mon couteau se fracassa par terre et j'enjambai le corps à mes pieds pour fondre sur lui et embrasser ses lèvres rougies. Le baiser avait un goût de fer et l'air sentait de cuivre. Il répondit à mon étreinte avec voracité, me serra contre lui, dévora ma bouche, avant de descendre dans mon cou. Dans leur pièce, les chiens aboyaient et grattaient contre la porte, rendus nerveux par le grabuge et je me détachai lentement d'Hannibal, avant d'aller leur ouvrir pour les envoyer courir sur la plage. Leur premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers l'odeur de sang, mais je les mis dehors, avant de refermer derrière eux.

Hannibal avait migré dans la cuisine et se lavait les mains et le visage dans l'évier.

« C'est bien dommage de gâcher toute cette viande. » Dit-il, en désignant nos invités. « Mais, nous devons plier bagage cette nuit. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Notre bateau part à cinq heures trente. C'est le premier de la journée et je préfère que nous soyons loin, quand les autorités investiront les lieux. J'ai tout arrangé ce matin. »

Je me rangeai à sa logique, car si je considérais cette maison comme chez nous, une part de moi n'aspirait qu'à être loin d'ici à présent.

« Pourquoi par la mer ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen d'embarquer avec sept chiens sans trop nous faire remarquer. »

Et je souris à l'idée qu'il n'envisage même pas un instant de les laisser derrière nous. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, bien sûr, mais j'appréciai réellement que l'on n'ait même pas besoin d'en discuter. Pourtant, il avait raison, c'était un risque supplémentaire. Sauf que personne, à part Alana, ne savait qu'ils étaient avec nous.

« Merci. » Dis-je simplement, avant de l'embrasser. « Je vais chercher Alana. » L'informai-je, avant de remonter à l'étage.

Dans le grenier, elle était prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible du corps qui n'avait pas bougé. Je m'approchai doucement et elle examina mon bras et mon visage ensanglantés, ma veste plus foncée par endroits, ma chemise parsemée de taches violettes. Puis, je m'accroupis devant elle et déverrouillai sa chaîne. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse, frotta sa cheville égratignée et me regarda sans comprendre alors que je me relevais en tendant une main vers elle. Avec méfiance, elle la prit et tira dessus pour se mettre debout.

« Suis-moi. » Lui dis-je simplement, avant de redescendre. Elle m'emboîta le pas avec hésitation, mais finit par arriver dans la cuisine déserte. Hannibal était certainement occupé quelque part. « Si j'étais toi, je ne regarderais pas dans le salon. » L'avertis-je, en prenant fermement son bras pour la guider vers la chambre où nos valises encombraient le lit.

Là, j'ouvris un sac et lui tendis un de mes ensembles qui seraient sûrement trop grand pour elle, mais ce n'était pas très important, avant de la pousser vers la salle de bain.

« Prends une douche et change-toi. Tu as vingt minutes. Il n'y a pas de verrou sur la porte et je serai juste derrière. »

« Pourquoi cette soudaine générosité ? » Railla-t-elle, en acceptant néanmoins les vêtements propres.

« Nous quittons le pays cette nuit. Et toi aussi. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de disparaître. J'attendis d'entendre l'eau couler, puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée attira mon attention. J'allai à la rencontre d'Hannibal qui portait à présent des vêtements plus confortables et propres, dans le couloir, et l'aidai à transporter les deux gros bidons d'essence que nous gardions en réserve pour le groupe électrogène qui devait parer aux coupures de courant. Cette maison ne serait un paradis pour personne d'autre, compris-je.

« Elle demeurera éternellement dans notre palais mental, mais dans la réalité, elle est imprégnée de notre ADN. Rien ne doit subsister. » Murmura-t-il, en débouchant un des jerrycans, avant de commencer à minutieusement verser du carburant sur chaque meuble du salon, sur chaque corps, après avoir mis un masque médical sur son visage pour les émanations.

J'en profitai pour me laver à mon tour dans la cuisine et retournai dans la chambre, pour me changer aussi et surveiller Alana. Elle finit par sortir. Elle avait presque l'air d'une adolescente dans la chemise trop large dont elle avait noué les pans sur son nombril pour l'ajuster et le jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Sans un mot, je lui donnai une ceinture, qu'elle enfila sans se faire prier, avant de lui tendre une enveloppe qui trônait sur la commode.

« C'est un aller pour Baltimore. Ton vol décolle à six heures. Nous te déposerons à l'aéroport et tu as intérêt à y rester et à ne prévenir personne. »

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle, en empochant le billet.

Puis, je pris son téléphone dans ma poche et le lui mis dans la main.

« Tu vas appeler Margot, lui dire que tu ne nous as pas trouvés, que tout va bien et que tu rentres. » Lui dis-je, en me dirigeant vers le lit, où j'ouvris un sac pour en sortir l'arme qu'elle avait elle-même apportée et la pointai sur sa tête.

Elle s'exécuta d'une main tremblante et fut visiblement soulagée d'entendre sa femme à l'autre bout du fil. Et même si ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, elle parvint à parler d'une voix calme et égale, avant de raccrocher.

Je récupérai le portable et calai le calibre entre mon dos et mon pantalon.

« Aide-moi à charger les sacs dans la voiture. » Lui demandai-je ensuite, pour la garder à l'œil. « Et ne tente rien d'inconsidéré. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. »

Je voyais bien qu'elle était sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu, de saisir enfin ce que j'étais réellement. Et, presque mécaniquement, elle fit ce que j'attendais d'elle. Alors qu'Hannibal était certainement en train d'imbiber le grenier d'essence, l'odeur presque suffocante qui régnait déjà au rez-de-chaussée m'agressa le nez et me piqua les yeux, quand nous sortîmes dans le couloir. Elle me suivit jusque dans l'entrée, un bagage dans chaque main et nous descendîmes sur la plage pour rejoindre le véhicule garé un peu plus haut. Les chiens nous tournèrent autour, conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« C'est bien que tu aies pu les récupérer. » Affirma-t-elle soudainement. « Ils représentent ce qu'il y a de bon en toi et tant que tu les garderas, j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas. »

« Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans eux, rassure-toi. Tout comme je ne l'imagine pas sans Hannibal. Ces deux parts de moi cohabitent parfaitement et je peux enfin les laisser s'exprimer sans restriction. »

J'ouvris le coffre et rangeai nos affaires, avant d'ouvrir une portière arrière et de l'inviter à monter à bord.

« Je suis navré de t'enfermer là-dedans, mais nous ne serons pas longs. » M'excusai-je.

Et elle accepta sans rechigner, certainement pressée que tout cela prenne fin. Je verrouillai derrière elle, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Hannibal avait entamé le deuxième bidon et aspergeait la cuisine. Je le rejoignis et posai une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais terminer. » Lui proposai-je.

Il enleva son masque, me le passa et embrassa mon front, puis il prit la bouteille de cognac, un torchon et un briquet dans un tiroir, avant de repasser par le salon où il décrocha la Primavera et de sortir de la maison. Je transportai le jerrycan jusqu'à la chambre, en renversant le liquide dans le couloir, trempai le lit qui avait accueilli nos corps, imprégnai les meubles qui avaient été témoins de nos ébats, et finis par la salle de bain, avant de reculer vers la sortie. Je vidai le reste de l'essence sur le porche, les marches en bois, avant de jeter le bidon dans l'entrée et de marcher vers la voiture. Hannibal était déjà derrière le volant, Alana recroquevillée à l'arrière, comme si être en sa présence dans un espace aussi réduit lui demandait un effort considérable. Ce qui devait réellement être le cas. Dans l'obscurité, je sifflai les chiens et les fis monter à bord. Ils se serrèrent sur la banquette, visiblement heureux de faire le voyage avec Alana. Et j'espérai que ça la rassurerait. Je m'assis ensuite côté passager et Hannibal démarra. Nous remontâmes lentement jusqu'à la route qui surplombait la maison. Là, il s'arrêta et j'ouvris la fenêtre pour la regarder une dernière fois, avant de prendre la bouteille à mes pieds, d'y enfoncer le torchon et d'y mettre le feu. Je la jetai ensuite contre le mur de la bâtisse, où l'alcool s'embrasa immédiatement. Puis, ce fut comme une explosion. Rapidement, les flammes s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel et Hannibal repartit au quart de tour, avant que quiconque arrive sur place, les phares trouant la nuit noire, et je regardai la maison brûler dans le rétroviseur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin.


	22. So sublime

**XXII**

 **So sublime**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les raisons de cette légère attente sont multiples et je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus. Sachez simplement que ce n'est pas le manque d'inspiration, de ce côté-là tout va bien. J'ai décidé, après réflexion, de consacrer deux ou trois chapitres à la croisière, après avoir eu quelques idées. J'espère que l'ambiance vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

Le bateau était immense, plutôt luxueux, ce genre de paquebot de croisière que l'on regarde en rêvant à la télévision. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si Hannibal l'avait choisi pour son standing ou parce que personne n'irait croire que nous avions fui sur ce type de transport. Nous en avions pour vingt-huit jours en mer, enfermés sur cette boîte de conserve, sans issue. Mais, c'était justement grâce au côté complètement insensé de ce plan, que nous ne serions probablement pas pris. Ils chercheraient certainement sur les vols pour les États-Unis, peut-être sur ceux en partance pour l'Europe, ou encore quelques cargos, mais pas ici. Et nous avions également embarqué sous nos nouvelles identités, ce qui réduisait encore les risques. Hannibal semblait serein et je me calquais naturellement sur son humeur.

La seule chose qui me peinait, était mes chiens condamnés à voyager dans le chenil. La politique du navire était stricte, aucun animal dans les cabines, ni sur les ponts ou les lieux communs. Je devrai me contenter d'une petite aire de jeu, dans laquelle je pourrai venir les voir quand je le voudrai.

Notre cabine était à l'image du reste. Assez vaste, une décoration riche et, à mon grand étonnement, plutôt… Romantique. Un lit immense aux draps soyeux rouges et chocolat, une moquette bordeaux moelleuse, des murs et un plafond en bois foncé vernis, de lourds rideaux écarlates, deux gros fauteuils vermeils qui semblaient très confortables, de nombreux rangements encastrés, un bureau et une large porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite terrasse privée où nous pouvions regarder l'océan. Il y avait également une salle de bain attenante. D'une taille plus réduite, elle proposait néanmoins tout le confort nécessaire, sans compter que le navire était également équipé d'un spa et d'une piscine.

Nous investîmes les lieux, après avoir laissé les chiens aux bons soins des membres d'équipage. J'eus une dernière pensée pour Alana qui devait être dans son avion à l'heure qu'il était – du moins, je l'espérais – avant de la laisser définitivement derrière moi. Une fois nos sacs posés, l'épuisement tomba sur moi comme un couperet. Nous n'avions pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures, et même si nous avions connu pire, cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'effondrer tout habillé sur le lit, après m'être déchaussé. Je relevai mon regard sur Hannibal. Il observait les premières lueurs du jour par la fenêtre, son épaule appuyée contre la vitre. Son profil se découpait face au ciel rougeâtre, ses lèvres mutines, ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Comme aimantés, ses yeux dévièrent lentement sur moi, et il me fixa longuement de ses orbes ambrés, alors que chacun de mes muscles se détendait et que j'arrivais enfin à ralentir le train de mes pensées.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe. » Lui demandai-je soudainement, en me rappelant un détail. « Mais, quand tu nous as enregistrés à l'embarquement, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu nous as présentés sous le même nom de famille ? »

« C'est exact. » Répondit-il simplement, comme c'était anodin.

« Frères ou maris ? » Demandai-je, pour le taquiner.

Il leva juste un sourcil, pour me signifier ce qu'il pensait de ma question, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage.

« Pourquoi cette initiative ? Penses-tu que nous serons plus crédibles ainsi ? »

« Nous sommes en route pour la France, Will. L'Europe ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme l'Amérique du Sud. Y entrer est plus délicat. Obtenir un titre de séjour, très problématique sans autre papier qu'un faux passeport. Gabriel et Zacharia Sparks existent réellement. C'est un couple d'Américains vivant à Buenos Aires. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter leur identité. Dès que nous le pourrons, il faudra en changer de nouveau. »

« Nous devons donc vraiment endosser des rôles. Ne faudrait-il pas que nous portions des alliances ? » Répliquai-je.

« Elles sont dans mon sac. » M'informa-t-il.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais m'épouser, il fallait au moins essayer de demander. » Plaisantai-je, quelque peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

« Je manquais de temps pour organiser notre départ, j'ai fait au mieux, Will. C'était le seul couple que nous pouvions incarner de manière crédible, puisque nous n'avons pas exactement un physique argentin. » Se justifia-t-il, sans nier ni admettre quoi que ce soit. « Nous devons nous habituer dès maintenant à nous appeler par nos nouveaux noms et à nous comporter de la bonne manière. Ce voyage sera un terrain d'entraînement parfait. Nous allons nous montrer, nous sociabiliser. Je sais que cela ne sera pas évident pour toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester enfermés durant tout notre séjour. »

Il abandonna son point de vue et vint s'allonger à côté de moi, en laissant ses chaussures au pied du lit.

« Où arriverons-nous ? » Enchaînai-je.

« Au _Havre_. » Prononça-t-il à la française. « C'est une ville du nord de la France. De là, nous prendrons un train pour Paris. »

« Et ensuite ? Avons-nous un point de chute ? »

« Une maison à _Montmartre_. »

Je ne savais presque rien de la capitale. Encore moins où se trouvait Montmartre. Mais, à la vue de son air quelque peu rêveur, je devinai sans peine que le lieu devait l'inspirer. En attendant, de nombreuses escales parchemineraient notre trajet, et nous devrons jouer le jeu durant tout ce temps. Hannibal n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à évoluer parmi ces gens. Pour ma part, je craignais d'avoir à parler de moi, de devoir converser avec eux lors de dîners ou d'événements. Il faudra que je prenne sur moi, que je ne montre pas à quel point être enfermé avec autant de personnes m'angoissait profondément. J'y vis néanmoins l'occasion de me montrer sous un nouveau jour. Les autres passagers penseront normal que nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, que nous soyons proches. J'espérais juste qu'aucun n'y trouverait à redire. Car il était bien évidemment hors de question de tuer qui que soit.

En sentant mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, je m'obligeai à me redresser pour paresseusement enlever mes vêtements. Hannibal agrippa mon pull et mon t-shirt pour les faire passer par-dessus ma tête, puis j'ouvris mon pantalon, avant de le repousser avec mes pieds. Il se dévêtit également et alors que le jour se levait franchement, il alla fermer les rideaux, avant de venir me rejoindre sous les draps. Je me blottis contre son corps, enfin paisible, et m'endormis rapidement.

…

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, relativement satisfait de mon apparence. Le bateau organisait une soirée en l'honneur du commandant de bord. Un dîner, avec un menu digne d'un repas organisé par Hannibal et des musiciens. Nous devions donc nous apprêter. Et être assorti nous paraissait naturel, à présent. Il portait un magnifique costume ivoire. Le blanc lui allait si bien que je me demandai pourquoi il n'en mettait pas plus souvent. J'avais donc noué une cravate de la même couleur autour de mon cou, pour rehausser mon costume d'un bleu marine satiné qui parait également les accessoires d'Hannibal. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux coiffés en arrière d'une manière volontairement négligée, puis caressai ma barbe de trois jours que je laissais pousser. À mon doigt, l'alliance en argent brillait discrètement. C'était un anneau simple, sans fioriture. Hannibal portait la même. Et cela faisait bientôt une semaine que j'essayais de m'y habituer, de ne pas penser à mon autre mariage, de me rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rôle et de ne pas trop apprécier de l'appeler « mon mari » quand je parlais de lui aux personnes avec lesquelles nous avions sympathisé.

Nous nous mîmes en route, passâmes par le pont, où le vent soufflait alors que la nuit tombait, avant de rejoindre le restaurant. Dans la vaste salle, le bois dominait. Vernis, reflétant les lumières tamisées, le matériau brut devenait luxueux. Les tables, pour deux ou pour quatre, étaient suffisamment espacées pour permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité et laisser la place aux serveurs d'aller et venir sans incidents malgré les légères turbulences qui secouaient parfois le navire. Sur une scène, des instruments attendaient leurs musiciens. Une hôtesse vint nous accueillit dès notre arrivée. Grande, brune, mince, des jambes interminables juchées sur des petits escarpins qui me donnèrent mal aux pieds pour elle, un sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice, elle nous plaça près de l'orchestre, avant de s'en aller vers d'autres passagers. Quelques visages maintenant connus nous saluèrent de loin, puis un jeune homme dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Éric, vint prendre notre commande. Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, une coupe à la mode, des yeux marron pétillants, il parut impressionné par Hannibal. En revanche, le regard qu'il me porta me fit cacher mon sourire. Je jetai un œil à Hannibal par-dessus mon menu et cela n'arrangea pas mon envie de rire. Il était agacé par la drague peu subtile dont j'étais la cible. Il resta lui-même, poli, calme, mais je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour lui compliquer la tâche. Il changea plusieurs fois d'avis, lui demanda la composition de chaque plat qui l'intéressait et des conseils sur le vin dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin, et quand le pauvre Éric commença à montrer clairement des signes de malaise et d'énervement, il arrêta enfin son choix et le laissa partir. Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'autre chose. J'aimais le voir jaloux. Cela le rendait très humain.

« Tu y es allé fort. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, Han… Zach. »

Ma langue fourcha, comme souvent. Ce prénom ne lui allait absolument pas, et ce diminutif encore moins. Je m'abstenais donc de l'utiliser le plus possible et certainement pas quand nous étions en privé. Hannibal avait moins de mal, Gabriel restait répandu, presque banal, facile à adopter.

« Courtiser les clients ne fait pas partie de ses attributions. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser mettre se costume. »

Mon sourire s'accentua.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? T'es-tu regardé dans une glace récemment ? Si quelqu'un doit craindre la concurrence, c'est moi. Si les gens évitent de trop s'approcher de toi, c'est uniquement par darwinisme, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'être suspendus à tes lèvres. »

Il laissa la flatterie l'apaiser et prit ma main sur la table. Nous n'étions pas plus démonstratifs que d'habitude, même si nous devions jouer un couple marié, et ce genre d'attentions me donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. J'entremêlai nos doigts, en laissant mon regard s'égarer sur la salle. Être en contact physique avec lui maintenait nos esprits ancrés l'un à l'autre. Je me sentais bien moins étouffé par la foule de touristes richissimes, moins oppressé.

Nos cocktails arrivèrent rapidement, suivis de nos entrées, et je remarquai qu'Hannibal jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la scène, où personne ne jouait encore.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Le concert aurait dû commencer, il y a vingt minutes. » M'apprit-il, puisque je n'avais pas lu le programme de la soirée.

« Il y a peut-être un problème. »

« Je vais me renseigner. » Dit-il, avant de se lever.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rester seul à table, au milieu de tous ces étrangers qui parlaient fort. Mais, je savais aussi qu'il se réjouissait de ce divertissement. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et je le perdis de vue. Pour m'occuper, je laissai mon imagination voguer loin d'ici, sur une plage anonyme. Et je pus presque entendre le remous des vagues, sentir le soleil sur mon visage, les embruns dans mes cheveux, le sable chaud sur ma peau. Une main caressa mon ventre nu, des lèvres baisèrent mon épaule et je reconnus l'odeur entêtante d'Hannibal. J'ouvris les yeux et j'y étais vraiment. Il était allongé à côté de moi, ses iris dorés sous les rayons solaires, son corps musculeux et sec, son torse large. Il me sourit.

« Écoute. » Dit-il simplement.

Je perçus alors les notes d'un clavecin et reconnus Bach. La mélodie m'envahit, modifia ma vision, et je me retrouvai dans la maison d'Hannibal, à Baltimore. J'étais installé dans son salon et il jouait, m'hypnotisait avec les mouvements de ses doigts sur le clavier. Puis, d'autres instruments s'ajoutèrent à la symphonie et j'ouvris les yeux sur la salle du restaurant en me rendant compte que la musique était réelle. Le concert avait commencé et il n'était pas revenu. La place en face de moi restait désespérément vide, alors je pivotai sur ma chaise et observai la scène. Et il était là. Assis derrière le clavecin. Magnifique.

Il avait dû arriver quelque chose au musicien initial. Peut-être était-il malade ou indisposé par le mal de mer. Et Hannibal avait joué de ses charmes pour qu'on le laisse le remplacer. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, les convives n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, mais aucun autant que moi. Derrière le rideau de ses mèches de cheveux blond cendré, il me lança un regard indescriptible, sans marquer la moindre hésitation, et je sus qu'il jouait pour moi.

Le serveur me parla, me demanda s'il devait attendre pour nous apporter nos plats, mais si je l'entendis, je ne l'écoutai ni ne lui répondis, sans me détourner d'Hannibal. Mon corps se mit de lui-même en mouvement et je me levai, marchai jusqu'à la scène, montai dessus sans que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de m'arrêter. Puis, je passai entre les musiciens concentrés sur leurs partitions, avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Ma tête se posa naturellement sur son épaule et j'observai ses mains délicates voler sur les touches. Ces mêmes mains capables de briser une nuque de sang-froid, comme de confectionner un repas digne des plus grands chefs. Il embrassa ma tempe et je fermai les yeux, passai une éternité à l'écouter, alors que la salle entière s'effaçait pour faire de nouveau place à son salon, l'odeur familière des lieux, la pièce décorée avec goût où les notes résonnaient contre les murs sombres. Dans un coin, deux cerfs allongés l'un contre l'autre dormaient paisiblement. Leurs bois lisses entremêlés semblaient briller sous la clarté de la pleine lune qui perçait par la fenêtre. À son doigt, l'alliance scintillait toujours, reflétait la lumière pâle, elle n'avait pas disparu dans cette vision. Tout comme la mienne. Je relevai mes yeux vers son visage appliqué, il me rendit mon regard, s'abaissa légèrement pour déposer un baisser aérien sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Will. » Murmura-t-il.

La musique cessa et les applaudissements crevèrent ma bulle de plénitude, me tirèrent de mon songe, et j'ouvris les yeux sur la salle. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma chaise. Sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, alors qu'il se levait pour saluer le public, avant de revenir se rasseoir en face de moi, visiblement fier de lui.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Tu semblais apprécier le spectacle. » Contra-t-il.

« C'était magnifique. » Avouai-je, sans détour. « Tu étais magnifique. »

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il, alors que je me perdais dans son regard indescriptible.

Éric nous apporta nos plats, interrompant notre échange silencieux, et le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Nous goûtâmes les mets, dans un silence confortable, appréciâmes le vin. Mes jambes trouvèrent les siennes sous la table, les caressèrent. Et alors que la nuit s'étirait et que certains passagers commençaient à partir, nous dégustâmes tranquillement nos desserts. L'ambiance se fit plus feutrée, les conversations se tarirent, d'autres se levèrent pour continuer la soirée dans le petit salon attenant, avec un bon verre de Scotch de vingt ans d'âge.

Et nous allâmes nous joindre à eux, parce que cela faisait partie de notre rôle. Hannibal était un soi-disant brillant homme d'affaires, dans l'import-export d'œuvres d'art, et moi, son associé et mari depuis bientôt cinq ans. Nous les intéressions. Pour la plupart, ils avaient une femme qui les attendait bien sagement à la maison, et se tapaient leurs secrétaires ou leurs assistantes dans des hôtels de luxe quand ils étaient en voyage d'affaires. Dans leur monde, plaisir et travail était trop souvent un mélange explosif. Rapidement, la fumée des cigares cubains envahit la pièce aux fauteuils confortables, les discussions tournèrent autour du business des uns et des autres, d'anecdotes plutôt cocasses, puis ils voulurent en savoir plus sur nous. L'un d'entre eux en particulier. Ricardo, un PDG au front dégarni, engoncé dans une chemise trop étriquée qui ne cachait rien de son embonpoint, qui parlait fort en remuant ses mains potelées et éclatait d'un rire tonitruant dès que quelqu'un disait quelque chose de vaguement drôle. Nous lui contâmes ensemble l'histoire de notre rencontre, montée de toutes pièces et savamment répétée en coulisses, la main d'Hannibal ne lâchant pas la mienne durant tout l'exercice.

« Vous m'êtes sympathiques, même si étrangement assortis. » Conclut-il finalement. « Vous formez un couple peu banal. »

« Ce sont nos divergences qui nous rapprochent et nos ressemblances qui nous unissent. » Répondis-je. « Nos lignes de pensée sont similaires. Nous en venons souvent aux mêmes conclusions. »

« C'est d'autant plus remarquable. » Répliqua-t-il. « J'aimerais pouvoir travailler dans une telle harmonie. Mes assistants sont tous des incapables. » Ajouta-t-il, avant de s'esclaffer une fois de plus.

Ses manières grossières m'insupportaient, mais je n'en montrai rien, bien évidemment. Tout comme Hannibal, dont je pouvais clairement sentir l'animosité vibrer dans le mince espace qui séparait nos épaules, sur le canapé en cuir noir où nous nous étions installés.

Parmi la petite assemblée, se trouvait un autre homme. Bien plus ténébreux, mystérieux et séduisant. Alejandro, qui restait très évasif sur sa carrière, comme sur sa vie privée. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais, des prunelles inquisitrices tout aussi sombres, une musculature développée que son costume ébène hors de prix ne camouflait pas complètement, il paraissait écouter et observer plus que participer. Sa présence mettait mes sens en alerte et j'évitais consciencieusement de croiser son regard. Régulièrement, ses yeux s'attardaient sur moi, glissaient sur ma silhouette, scrutaient nos mains jointes. Et Hannibal passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui, me permettant de respirer plus librement dans son étreinte discrète. Je devais lutter pour suivre la conversation, pour ne pas m'égarer dans les méandres de mon esprit, encore hanté par ma récente vision. J'avais besoin que nous retrouvions un paradis, quelque part. Un endroit où nous pourrions être à nouveau nous-mêmes. Encore une vingtaine de jours avant que cette mascarade prenne fin.

Quand nous quittâmes finalement le restaurant, l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Sur le pont désert balayé par une brise marine, les lumières du bateau échouaient à repousser totalement l'obscurité abyssale de l'océan qui déferlait sous nos pieds quelques mètres plus bas. Je m'appuyai dos à la rambarde et penchai ma tête en arrière, laissai le flot des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque apaiser mon esprit. Le vent me décoiffa légèrement, les embruns déposèrent du sel sur mes joues. Deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille, une bouche caressa mon cou offert, une langue lécha ma pomme d'Adam, et je me redressai pour embrasser Hannibal, alors qu'il me plaquait contre la balustrade de son corps chaud. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, agrippèrent sa nuque, quand les siens glissèrent sous la veste de mon costume. Son érection buta contre la mienne à travers nos vêtements, me tirant des soupirs d'impatience. Il ralentit alors ses ardeurs, jusqu'à coller son front au mien, son souffle saccadé venant mourir contre ma bouche. Un imperceptible mouvement attira mon regard un peu plus loin sur ma gauche et j'aperçus Alejandro qui nous observait à quelques mètres de là, accoudé au bastingage, un verre à la main. Hannibal suivit mon regard et l'homme nous gratifia d'une œillade appuyée, dont je ne compris pas la signification, et d'un léger signe de tête, avant de s'éclipser. Quelque chose chez lui réveillait mon instinct de préservation. Il était dangereux. D'une manière que je ne cernais pas encore. Je croisai les iris presque fauve d'Hannibal dans la noirceur de la nuit, et nous n'eûmes aucun besoin de nous concerter pour décider de nous en méfier comme la peste.

« Rentrons. » Dit-il simplement.

Et j'acquiesçai, avant de le suivre jusqu'à notre cabine.


	23. Something in you

**XXIII**

 **Something in you**

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu un week-end éprouvant. Donc voilà enfin mon chapitre, qui va sûrement vous laisser avec plus de questions encore XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement, alors que je revenais du chenil après une bonne heure passée à me ressourcer avec mes chiens. Je composais tous les jours avec mes instincts claustrophobes, luttais contre l'envie de descendre à la prochaine escale pour ne jamais remonter. Être sur un bateau réveillait en moi les souvenirs de ma propre traversée de l'Atlantique. Mon embarcation était bien plus modeste, minuscule en comparaison, et pourtant, je me sentais plus étouffé ici, où je devais refouler tous mes penchants, toutes mes pulsions, et paraître ce que je n'étais pas. Je ne vivais que pour les moments avec mes animaux et mes nuits avec Hannibal dans la quiétude de notre lit.

J'arrivai dans notre cabine pour la trouver déserte. Sur le bureau, un simple mot griffonné sur un bloc-notes. « Piscine ». Cela me fit sourire, car c'était tout à fait son genre d'aller nager en dehors des horaires d'affluence. Et je n'eus pas trop à réfléchir, avant de sortir d'un tiroir le maillot que j'avais acheté dans la boutique du navire et de retirer mes vêtements, avant de l'enfiler et de mettre une tenue plus décontractée. Puis, je jetai une serviette par-dessus mon épaule et me mis en route.

Le couloir du pont était peu fréquenté à cette heure-là. Je saluai une femme qui me disait vaguement quelque chose – sûrement la compagne d'un des hommes d'affaires avec lesquels nous avions discuté l'autre soir – puis descendis au niveau inférieur, quand à l'angle d'un corridor, une main ferme se referma sur mon bras. Je fus plaqué contre un mur et immédiatement, mes doigts se serrèrent autour de la gorge de mon agresseur. Le temps se suspendit quelques secondes, quand je reconnus Alejandro. Sa posture n'était pas réellement menaçante, il voulait simplement être certain que je l'écouterai, quoi qu'il ait à dire, et je détendis légèrement ma prise, pour le laisser parler, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes. » Affirma-t-il, en me fixant avec détermination. « Et vous n'avez rien à faire avec lui. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répondis-je, en feignant l'innocence.

« C'est inutile de me jouer la mascarade que vous servez aux autres passagers. Je suis comme vous, Gabriel. Enfin… si c'est bien votre vrai nom. »

« Bien sûr que c'est mon vrai nom. Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Et que pensez-vous que je sois ? » Répliquai-je, avec aplomb.

« Vous sentez cette vibration sous vos doigts, maintenant que vous me touchez. Je la sens aussi. Vous avez le don de l'imagination, celui de ressentir, je l'ai senti dès que je vous ai vu. Et votre mari est un foutu psychopathe. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé avec un homme comme lui ? »

« Je crois me souvenir que vous étiez là, quand nous avons raconté la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Rétorquai-je.

« Je ne parle pas de la belle petite histoire que vous nous avez servie l'autre soir. »

Il sourit. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Je ne vous suis pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous. » Répondit-il, sans détour.

« Je suis flatté. Mais, je suis ne pas intéressé. »

« Vous y viendrez. » Dit-il simplement, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je resserrai ma prise sur son cou, sans lui rendre son baiser, pour le repousser. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et l'instant d'après, il s'éloignait dans le couloir. Je restai adossé au mur un moment, indécis sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet homme était dangereux, comme je le pensais. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé qu'il le serait de cette manière.

…

La piscine était aussi déserte que je m'y attendais. Dans le couloir le plus à droite, le corps puissant d'Hannibal se propulsait à travers l'eau chlorée jusqu'à toucher une extrémité, avant de faire demi-tour. J'avançai jusqu'au bord du bassin, mes pieds nus claquant sur le sol mouillé, puis m'appuyai sur la rampe de l'échelle, avant de m'immerger. Hannibal termina sa longueur et nagea jusqu'à moi. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord, de chaque côté de mon torse, les miennes se nouèrent autour de son cou, pour rester en surface, et il m'embrassa doucement, mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, avant de se perdre dans mon regard. Les reflets de l'eau donnaient à son visage des reliefs irréels, ses yeux semblaient teintés de gris.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Murmura-t-il.

« J'ai croisé Alejandro en venant te rejoindre. Il tenait à me dire ce qu'il voulait. »

« Et que désire-t-il de nous ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Moi. »

Il leva un sourcil surpris.

« Te plaît-il ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Répliquai-je, en m'accoudant au rebord.

« Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est plutôt séduisant. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. » Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille. « Simplement qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Il m'a dit qu'il était comme moi. »

Il se colla contre moi.

« Un empathique ? »

« Oui. Il pense que je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. Et il se doute que nous mentons. Cela risque de devenir problématique. »

« Tu sais bien que nous devons faire profil bas un moment. Au moins jusqu'à notre arrivée. » Me rappela-t-il.

« Il m'a embrassé. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, où seuls les clapotis de l'eau furent audibles, puis il inspira profondément.

« Nous allons nous occuper de Alejandro. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec la nourriture, mais nous ne pourrons pas attenter à sa vie avant notre débarquement. En attendant, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire de lui. »

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Tu vas gagner sa confiance. Te connaissant, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué. Fais-lui croire que tu as besoin de lui pour te soustraire à mon influence, mais que tu ne peux rien faire de risqué tant que tu es à bord. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux que je le voie en cachette ? » Lui demandai-je, malgré moi amusé par l'idée. « Il est cependant hors de question que je… »

« S'il te touche encore une fois, je l'égorge et je le donne à manger aux poissons. » Me coupa-t-il, en devinant mes pensées. Et je savais qu'il le pensait vraiment. « Contente-toi de l'embobiner. »

Je souris, avant de happer ses lèvres de nouveau.

« Tu veux faire quelques longueurs avec moi ? » Me questionna-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu. »

Satisfait, il recula et reprit son crawl. Je le suivis.

…

Nager m'avait détendu. J'avais pu presque oublier, le temps d'une petite heure, que nous serions encore enfermés sur ce navire pendant deux semaines. Le sport me manquait également. J'y avais pris goût, à Buenos Aires.

Nous rentrâmes dans notre cabine, fraîchement douchés dans les vestiaires, pour nous changer avant d'aller dîner.

« Rappelle-moi qui se joint à nous, ce soir. » Dis-je, en me déshabillant.

« Ricardo et sa femme. » Répondit-il, en m'imitant, avant de sortir un costume de la penderie.

« Je devrais peut-être inviter Alejandro, si tu es capable de garder tes couverts à leur place. » Le taquinai-je, avant de me coller à son dos nu en refermant mes bras sur sa taille.

« Cela pourrait être intéressant. »

Je ris doucement, en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates, avant de mordiller sa nuque. Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre, caressèrent ses cuisses.

« Will, nous n'avons pas le temps. » Murmura-t-il, avec un manque flagrant de conviction.

« Prenons-le. Ils attendront. » Exigeai-je, en empoignant son érection fermement.

Il soupira en agrippant mon poignet, comme pour m'arrêter, avant de pencher sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, et de finalement poser ses doigts sur les miens pour m'accompagner dans le mouvement.

« Tu veux toujours te préparer ? » Chuchotai-je à son oreille, en jouant avec mon pouce sur l'extrémité de son membre.

Sans répondre, il se retourna et me poussa subitement sur le lit derrière moi. Je tombai sur le matelas, en souriant, avant de relever les yeux sur lui. Il me surplomba de toute sa hauteur, viril et beau, en s'avançant. Je le détaillai sans pudeur, en m'allongeant dans une invitation silencieuse. Il me rejoignit, s'insinua entre mes jambes, dans ma chair, lentement et je l'accueillis dans mes bras, affamé de sa peau, enivré par son odeur. Ses lèvres dévorèrent les miennes, alors qu'il me faisait sien une fois de plus. Il me garda contre lui, en me prenant plus fort, ses dents râpèrent contre l'épiderme sensible de mon cou, mes ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules. Nos gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre, mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles tendus de ses fesses, mon dos en sueur se cambra sur les draps, quand il me saisit durement dans sa main jusqu'à ce que je m'abîme dans les affres d'un orgasme foudroyant. Puis il me prit avec plus de fougue, perdit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, murmura mon nom, alors que je pouvais percevoir son plaisir arriver à son paroxysme.

« Viens pour moi, Hannibal. » Réclamai-je, avant de l'embrasser, de m'abreuver de son souffle saccadé.

Puis je le dévorai des yeux, quand il jouit, tendu contre moi. Je le gardai une éternité entre mes cuisses, apaisé. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine, caressa mes flancs, écouta mon cœur ralentir, et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés en reprenant ma respiration.

« Nous sommes vraiment en retard maintenant. » Souffla-t-il, en jetant un œil à la petite horloge sur la table de nuit. « Tu me fais faillir à tous mes devoirs en m'aguichant. C'est déloyal. »

Et j'éclatai de rire, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas. » Affirmai-je. « Habillons-nous sobrement et allons chercher ce cher Alejandro. »

…

Hannibal et moi n'avions apparemment pas la même définition de « sobrement ». Mais, son costume pourpre lui allait si bien, que je ne pus que l'admirer. Pour ma part, j'avais préféré un ensemble noir mat, agrémenté d'une simple chemise d'un rouge cerise profond. Comme convenu, nous fîmes un crochet par les quartiers de Alejandro, et je me retins d'afficher un air satisfait, quand il ne parut pas savoir où se mettre en nous trouvant derrière sa porte quand il ouvrit. Visiblement, l'invitation le prenait au dépourvu et il accepta comme par automatisme, certainement incapable de réfléchir à une excuse crédible. Et nous prîmes tous les trois la direction du restaurant, alors que je me réjouissais intérieurement qu'il n'ait même pas eu le temps de s'apprêter plus que ça. Il portait la même tenue que plus tôt dans la soirée, quand je l'avais croisé.

Nous arrivâmes finalement avec un petit quart d'heure de retard. Le couple patientait à notre table autour d'un apéritif et nous accueillit, absolument pas contrarié. Serena, la femme de Ricardo, était une femme délicate, contrairement à son mari. Élancée, mince, une peau caramel, de longs cheveux bruns ramassés dans un chignon complexe, des yeux noisette brillant d'intelligence, je la soupçonnai immédiatement d'être avec lui pour son argent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être de très bonne compagnie, puisqu'elle nous salua chaleureusement.

« Ricardo m'a tellement parlé de vous, j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître. Vous devez être Gabriel. » Me dit-elle, en roulant ses « r » d'une manière presque musicale.

« Oui. Et voici mon mari, Zacharia et notre ami, Alejandro. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Asseyez-vous, Messieurs. Je meurs de faim. Pas vous ? » Intervint quelque peu grossièrement Ricardo, en faisant signe à un serveur qui passait par là, pour lui demander une chaise et un couvert supplémentaires.

Nous nous attablâmes néanmoins, sans relever. L'homme était ainsi et je trouvai cela distrayant au final. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, disait les choses comme elles venaient, parlait haut et fort, mais Hannibal souhaitait apparemment continuer à le fréquenter. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'il l'appréciait, à sa façon. Le businessman avait pour lui le mérite d'être franc.

Quand Alejandro put s'installer, nous commandâmes, et la conversation tourna rapidement autour des affaires, jusqu'à ce que Serena montre de la curiosité pour notre vie privée. Les entrées arrivèrent et elle nous questionna sur notre quotidien, intriguée par la dynamique de notre couple.

« Nous sommes des égaux. » Tentai-je de lui expliquer, sous le regard scrutateur de Alejandro.

« Si j'avais voulu une femme, j'en aurais épousé une. Gabriel est aussi un ami loyal et un associé compétent. Le reste est venu naturellement, comme une évidence. Nous nous apportons mutuellement. » Me coupa presque Hannibal, en posant une main volontairement possessive sur ma nuque qui contredisait ses propos élogieux.

Je suivis le mouvement, en acquiesçant simplement, les yeux baissés. Et, du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que cela n'avait pas échappé à Alejandro. Le premier appât était au bout de la ligne et il mordit directement dedans en rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne, sur ma gauche, comme s'il comptait intervenir à tout moment pour défendre mon honneur. Je me concentrai pour ne pas sourire et mangeai silencieusement ma salade, en suivant la discussion de loin, me rendant disponible. Et il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de parler avec moi, tandis qu'Hannibal lançât les autres dans un débat enflammé pour me laisser l'occasion d'échanger discrètement quelques paroles.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ce je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je m'excuse platement si je vous ai trop brusqué, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Vous êtes bien trop tentant, Gabriel. » Chuchota-t-il, penché sur mon oreille. « Lui en avez-vous parlé ? »

« Certainement pas. Vous n'imaginez pas l'état dans lequel il se mettrait s'il l'apprenait. » L'avertis-je.

« J'en ai une vague idée. Et je n'aime pas l'idée que vous soyez obligé de passer une nuit de plus avec cet animal. »

« Tant que nous serons en mer, nous voir seul à seul sera problématique. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, faites profil bas jusqu'à notre arrivée en France. » Lui demandai-je.

« Je ne peux pas vous garantir de rester à l'écart si je surprends des comportements qui me déplaisent. Moi, je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, Gabriel. Vous méritez qu'on permette à votre potentiel et à votre personnalité de s'exprimer. Je suis certain qu'il vous opprime, vous fait avoir une mauvaise opinion de vous. Mais moi, je vous vois tel que vous êtes. Un être sensible. »

Et je lui servis un sourire timide, comme si j'étais flatté par ses paroles. Hannibal avait raison, c'était presque trop facile.


	24. You have to become an equal

**XXIV**

 **You have to become an equal**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors... Je décline toutes responsabilités quant aux dommages cérébraux que la lecture de ce chapitre pourrait engendrer. Prenez-vous-en à Hannibal et Will, c'est eux qui ont décidé XD

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **China :** On va éviter Titanic XD Quoi que, j'ai une scène en réserve qui risque de vous y faire penser lol. Dis-moi? C'est toi qui m'avais parlé de traduire ma fic en anglais? ça en est où? (ça serait bien qu'on ait un autre moyen de communiquer)

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Un rêve étrange m'avait réveillé, dont je ne gardais qu'un souvenir vaporeux, une forêt, la pleine lune, l'odeur du sang. Et les balancements du bateau ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'impression d'irréalité. À mes côtés, Hannibal dormait encore. Allongé sur le flanc, sa main reposait sur mon torse. J'y posai la mienne et caressai ses doigts. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha, appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Je l'observai longuement, paisible et calme, sa respiration régulière, et comme souvent, je me demandai comment nous en étions arrivés là. Il avait débarqué dans ma vie comme un putain d'ouragan. Non, pas un ouragan. Un virus. Il avait incubé, proliféré, c'était répandu jusqu'à envahir chaque parcelle de mon être, chaque fibre de ma peau, chacun de mes organes. Il avait contaminé mon cerveau, réveillé mes instincts, s'était rendu indispensable à mes yeux. La manière dont je me sentais en sa présence était comme une drogue contre laquelle j'avais lutté longtemps, de laquelle j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de me sevrer. Nous nous étions fait tellement de mal. Mais, cela n'avait rien changé à ce que nous ressentions. Bien au contraire. Je n'avais pas pu vivre sans lui, ni avec lui, pas tant que je n'avais pas embrassé cette part de moi qu'il avait vu bien avant que je sois moi-même conscient de son existence.

Il ouvrit ses paupières dans l'obscurité et ses yeux, de cette couleur fauve qui caractérisait si bien le chasseur qu'il était, se fixèrent sur moi.

« Cauchemar ? » Articula-t-il tout bas.

« Pas vraiment. »

Sa main vola jusqu'à ma joue, son pouce caressa mes lèvres.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

J'inspirai profondément.

« À quel moment… »

« La première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai su que tu serais la personne la plus importante du reste de ma vie. » Me coupa-t-il, en devinant mes pensées. « Et je ne l'ai pas accepté. Pas tout de suite. J'ai été seul tellement longtemps. Ne comptant que sur moi-même, n'autorisant personne à m'approcher. Cela m'a terrorisé. Cette envie que tu me regardes, que tu ne vois que moi, que tu ne puisses pas te passer de ma présence. Puis, tu t'es retrouvé enfermé à cause de moi. Exactement comme je le souhaitais. J'avais tout mis en œuvre pour arriver à ce résultat. Et pourtant… Pourtant, je n'en ai éprouvé aucune satisfaction. Pire, j'en souffrais. Je ne supportais pas ton absence. Et les mots que tu m'as dits quand je t'ai rendu visite n'ont fait que me blesser d'autant plus. J'ai alors pris conscience que c'était moi, en réalité, qui ne voyais que toi et ne pouvais pas me passer de ta présence. Pour la première fois, mon jeu se retournait contre moi. »

Je restai sans voix un long moment. Au fond de moi, je savais déjà tout ça, mais l'entendre de sa bouche avait un autre impact, rendait tout plus réel. Je ne savais pas ce qui le poussait à se confier ainsi. Le couvert de la nuit, l'intimité de notre lit ou le fait que je pouvais apparemment plaire à d'autres personnes que lui. Mais, je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion.

« Je l'ai vu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'a été si facile de te manipuler par la suite. J'ai joué cette corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'use et casse. Mais, j'ai commis une erreur – je ne sais toujours pas à quel moment d'ailleurs – et tu as su que je n'étais pas totalement franc. Tu l'as pris comme une trahison, mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais un homme en présence de Jack et un autre quand j'étais avec toi. Et que ces deux entités se livraient une guerre sans merci dans mon esprit. Quand l'étau s'est refermé sur moi et que j'aurais dû finalement faire un choix, j'ai préféré fuir. Simplement me retirer de l'équation. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Alana. Elle m'a téléphoné cette nuit-là, m'a dit que la police allait m'arrêter, ainsi que Jack. J'ai alors compris qu'il ne viendrait pas pour t'embarquer, mais pour te tuer. Je devais te prévenir, pour que tu aies le temps de partir. Les voitures de patrouilles étaient déjà à ma porte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai couru, je t'ai appelé, puis j'ai foncé chez toi en espérant simplement retrouver Jack dépité au milieu de ta maison désertée. Mais, à la place, je suis tombé sur Alana brisée sur le trottoir, et toi, couvert de sang et toujours là. Tu m'avais attendu. Tu voulais que je voie Abigaïl. Que je vois ce que j'avais détruit, ce que tu me reprenais pour m'être joué de toi. Je voulais réellement m'enfuir avec toi. Mais je ne l'ai vraiment compris que bien après ton départ. Ce soir-là, la part de moi qui t'aimais a gagné le combat, mais trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui m'avait trahi. »

Sa main se replaça sur mon torse, se posa sur mon cœur qui battait peut-être un peu trop vite, et je m'en saisis pour la serrer contre moi.

« Freddie Lounds. Son parfum était sur toi, le soir où nous avons brûlé mes archives dans la cheminée. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Je me souviens. Je l'avais vu un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. » Me rappelai-je clairement.

« Tu t'es servi d'elle pour me faire croire que tu étais comme moi. Tu as apporté les ingrédients et nous avons cuisiné et dîné ensemble. Qu'était-ce, si ce n'était pas elle ? »

J'encaissai le reproche, car ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

« Je n'ai peut-être jamais appris à me méfier de ton odorat prodigieux, mais je ne t'ai jamais sous-estimé au point de croire que je pourrais faire passer du porc pour de la chair humaine, Hannibal. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants à mes paroles.

« Randall Tier. » Déduit-il finalement. Je hochai simplement la tête. « Tu as mangé de la viande humaine, d'un homme que tu avais tué de sang-froid, avec la bénédiction de Jack, juste pour avoir une petite chance de me coincer ? » Résuma-t-il, clairement perplexe.

« Jack n'a jamais su cette partie-là. Il l'a possiblement deviné de lui-même, mais je pense que ça l'arrangeait de croire que j'avais trouvé un moyen, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de tromper ton palais. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose sur laquelle il a fermé les yeux. Il voulait t'attraper, peu importe ce que cela coûterait. Une part de lui était tout à fait consciente que je me perdais peu à peu, que je ne discernais plus le vrai du faux et jouais de moins en moins la comédie quand je venais chez toi. Mais il savait également que j'étais son meilleur appât, grâce à ça. Car, si j'y croyais moi-même, alors tu y croirais aussi. Moins je te mentais, finalement, et plus tu te laisserais prendre. Ce qui fait la différence entre vous deux, et qui m'a fait te choisir, c'est que si vous vous êtes servis de moi dans vos propres intérêts, toi, tu ne l'as jamais nié. Tu as tenté de rattraper ton erreur et tu n'as jamais essayé de me faire croire que j'étais ce que je n'étais pas, bien au contraire. Tu voulais me révéler à moi-même. Nous nous sommes mutuellement détruits, avec acharnement. Moi, parce que je n'acceptais pas ma nature et parce que je pensais que te tuer réglerait ce problème. Toi… »

« … Parce que je voulais te dévorer, t'absorber, pour te sentir en moi, que tu fasses partie de mon être. Je voulais te posséder avec une telle force, qu'il m'arrivait d'en être effrayé. Tu es une créature magnifique, pure. Nous nous complétons parfaitement. Là où tu m'empêches de perdre totalement mon humanité… »

« … Tu me permets de nourrir suffisamment ma part d'ombre pour qu'elle ne me submerge pas. » Complétai-je. « Et tu as finalement choisi de me dévorer d'une manière beaucoup moins… Létale. »

« L'avantage, c'est que je peux continuer à jouir de ta compagnie. »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon ventre qui se contracta sous la caresse.

« Seulement de ma compagnie ? » Murmurai-je, provocateur.

« Qu'as-tu d'autre à proposer ? »

En réponse, je fondis sur lui brusquement, le clouai au matelas de tout mon poids. Il accusa le coup, agrippa mes hanches pour me désarçonner. Mais, plutôt que de me laisser faire, j'insérai un genou entre ses jambes pour les écarter et me glissai entre elles. Il resserra ses cuisses sur les miennes, comme pour m'arrêter, attrapa mes épaules, et me lança un regard où je pus voir un avertissement, un défi et un désir dévorant. Les contacts visuels avec Hannibal étaient toujours vertigineux. Je plongeais littéralement dans son esprit. Ressentais ce qu'il ressentait. Et je vis le conflit qui se livrait dans son for intérieur. Alors que j'eus un mouvement de recul, abandonnant provisoirement la bataille, ses genoux remontèrent contre mes flancs, me retinrent fermement. Tu es sûr ? Voulus-je lui demander, mais les mots ne passèrent pas mes lèvres, car il saisit mon visage pour m'emporter dans un baiser ravageur qui balaya tous mes doutes. Il avait dit vouloir me sentir en lui.

Je le préparai longuement, avec d'infinies précautions, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, étudiant chacune de ses réactions, cherchant ses points sensibles, apprenant son corps d'une manière nouvelle. Hanté par ses gémissements, enivré par son odeur, exalté par la vue de son être cédant peu à peu, je ne résistai pas plus longtemps et m'insinuai en lui un peu durement, emporté par la vague de plaisir qui déferla sur moi en sentant ses chairs étroites serrées autour de mon sexe tendu. Une de ses mains se crispa sur ma gorge, l'autre sur mes fesses, et j'attendis, à bout de souffle, qu'il me relâche, noyé dans son regard teinté de rouge. Quand ses doigts migrèrent finalement sur mon épaule et que je pus respirer plus librement, je m'appuyai sur le matelas et bougeai lentement, mais fermement mes hanches, pris possession de lui avec force. Il planta ses dents dans mon avant-bras, enfonça ses talons dans le creux de mes reins, monta son bassin à ma rencontre, demandeur, exigeant, il se livra, lâcha prise et me laissa me perdre encore en encore dans la chaleur de son corps. Il murmura mon nom, s'accrocha à ma nuque, et je collai mon front en sueur au sien, avant de l'embrasser. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, quand ma main trouva son membre et le caressa au rythme effréné de mes coups de reins. Dans la pièce, résonnaient nos voix à l'unisson, le bruit presque obscène de nos corps se percutant, les chocs répétés du montant du lit contre le mur. Et je le pris un peu plus fort, en sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de moi, ses ongles griffer mes flancs et s'enfoncer dans la peau de mes hanches, avant qu'il ne se cambre contre moi et vienne sur son ventre. Je perdis alors le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait et m'abîmai une dernière fois dans les abîmes de sa chair, avant de sombrer à mon tour et de me répandre en lui.

Il me réceptionna dans ses bras, m'accueillit contre son torse trempé de sueur contre lequel je me blottis. Ses poils chatouillèrent mon nez, je déposai un baiser sur sa peau salée, il caressa mes cheveux humides en reprenant un souffle régulier. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, vautrés sur les draps défaits, son cœur cognant contre mon oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où je crus avoir imaginé ses mots, puis quand l'étau de ses bras se referma sur mon torse, je compris que c'était réel.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hannibal. » Murmurai-je en retour, avant de m'allonger contre lui.

Par la fenêtre, les premières lueurs du jour perçaient déjà, mais rien ne nous obligeait à nous lever avant l'escale de cet après-midi. Je fermai donc les yeux, ma tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il embrassa mon front, puis se réinstalla, avant de me serrer contre lui.

…

Quand le bateau reprit la mer, ce soir-là, ce fut avec un passager de plus. Blake Bass – « B » pour les intimes – était un Américain milliardaire, propriétaire d'une grande chaîne d'hôtels de luxe. Il m'aurait laissé totalement indifférent, avec sa soixantaine bien tassée, ses cheveux grisonnants et ses dents complètement refaites, si Hannibal n'avait pas tiqué en entendant son nom, quand on nous le présenta peu avant le dîner, dans le petit salon où nous prenions un apéritif. Je ne pus pas m'adresser à Hannibal en privé avant que nous passions à table et dus donc profiler moi-même l'individu plutôt enjoué de prime abord. Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à reprocher à son comportement en lui-même. Mais, le Diable est dans les détails, et quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise chez lui. Peut-être était-ce le ton parfois lubrique de sa voix, quand le sujet des femmes venait sur le tapis, ou bien cette façon parfaitement inappropriée – de mon point de vue – qu'il avait de toucher ses interlocuteurs. Fort heureusement, il ne s'intéressa pas à moi. Hannibal, lui, ne le lâcha pas de la soirée, posant des questions toujours plus incisives, sans pour autant se départir de sa politesse.

Alejandro, qui était également convié, osait à peine me regarder, tant l'aura d'agressivité autour d'Hannibal était forte. Les autres ne la percevaient certainement pas, mais lui ne pouvait pas y échapper. D'autant plus qu'une parcelle de celle-ci devait sûrement être directement dirigée contre lui. Et il n'était pas le seul que la présence de Alejandro mettait à cran. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, une pulsion de violence manquait de m'envahir. Mais, j'avais un rôle à tenir. Celui de bel objet. Et ils semblaient trouver cela normal, puisqu'ils voyaient leurs femmes de la même manière, pour la plupart. C'était ce que j'étais à leurs yeux. Une femme avec avantages. Des avantages qui ne leur faisaient pas envie, pour la majorité, mais dont ils comprenaient l'intérêt. Je savais que ma présence était tolérée uniquement parce que je possédais également un pénis. Et je devais accentuer cette image, pour espérer amadouer Alejandro. Il fallait absolument qu'il m'imagine plus faible qu'en réalité et totalement sous l'emprise d'Hannibal, qu'il devait percevoir comme un tortionnaire.

Hannibal m'avait fait part de la finalité de son plan, auquel j'avais ajouté quelques finitions. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup et nous venions de trouver la victime idéale. Il m'expliqua qui était vraiment ce cher B. Accusé de viol sur mineur par une de ses stagiaires, il s'en était sorti moyennant finance, en proposant une grosse somme d'argent à la famille pour qu'ils retirent leur plainte. Laissant derrière lui une adolescente traumatisée, alors qu'il s'en retournait tranquillement à ses occupations. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, l'homme nourrirait déjà la totalité des passagers – sauf peut-être les végétariens – mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, nous devions rester patients. J'en venais presque à regretter de ne pas être sur un paquebot du Club Med, entouré de retraités paisibles et de familles. Même si nombreux seraient ceux qui penseraient sûrement que nous étions d'une espèce bien pire que celle de Blake.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, j'échangeai un regard entendu avec Hannibal, avant de bâiller volontairement bruyamment.

« Pardon. » M'excusai-je. « Je tiens à peine debout ce soir. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. » Lui dis-je, en posant une main sur son bras.

« Bien sûr. Pars devant, je te rejoins dans peu de temps. » Répondit-il, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres.

Je me levai alors, en leur souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit, puis quittai le restaurant, avant de sortir sur le pont et de m'accouder à la rambarde. La brise marine me fit frissonner, décoiffa mes cheveux et mon regard se perdit dans les remous de l'océan. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, avant d'entendre des pas dans mon dos. La seconde d'après, Alejandro était à ma droite, un peu trop proche à mon goût, mais je me fis violence pour ne pas reculer.

« Je croyais que vous étiez fatigué. »

« Je voulais surtout prendre l'air. Je me sentais étouffé. » Prétendis-je. « Et vous, qu'elle était votre excuse ? »

« Je suis monté fumer une cigarette. » M'apprit-il, en sortant un paquet de sa poche, avant de coincer un des sticks entre ses lèvres et d'abriter la flamme de son briquet de sa main gauche pour pouvoir l'allumer. Il aspira une bouffée, puis la recracha lentement, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous en voulez une ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Ça fait une éternité. » Répliquai-je. Et c'était vrai. « Zacharia ne veut pas que je fume. » Improvisai-je ensuite.

« Je l'ai pourtant vu tâter du cigare cubain l'autre soir. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il vous interdit, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, en allumant une deuxième cigarette, avant de me la tendre.

« Un certain nombre. » Répondis-je, évasivement, avant de tirer dessus.

La fumée irrita ma gorge et je toussai lamentablement.

« Ça fait vraiment longtemps, ma parole. » Commenta-t-il, en souriant.

Je pris un air timide et fuis son regard, comme si son sourire avait un quelconque effet sur moi. Et il s'engouffra dans la brèche. Sa main vola jusqu'à ma joue, glissa sous mon menton et releva ma tête.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es désirable, Gabriel. Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Je pourrais t'offrir tout ce que tu n'as pas. » S'emballa-t-il, avant de s'approcher encore.

Cette fois, je reculai, en affichant une expression paniquée.

« Il pourrait arriver n'importe quand et nous voir. Si tu veux m'aider, ne fais rien de stupide, comme m'embrasser de nouveau. »

« Que puis-je faire, dans ce cas ? »

Et je dus me retenir de sourire, en tirant une nouvelle bouffée qui passa bien mieux que la précédente.

« Il me fait surveiller, tu sais. D'ailleurs, Blake Bass est un de ses amis. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il nous a rejoints sur cette croisière. Zacharia lui en doit une et il paye toujours ses dettes. »

« Que compte-t-il lui donner ? De l'argent ? De la drogue ? Si c'est illégal, nous pouvons prévenir les autorités maritimes. »

« Rien de tout cela… » Laissai-je volontairement planer, en prenant un air honteux.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, tira sur sa cigarette, avant de comprendre finalement.

« Tu sous-entends… Ne me dis pas que tu es censé être son lot de remerciement ? »

Je laissai un silence gênant passer.

« Je ne sais pas comment empêcher cela d'arriver. Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Il sait des choses sur moi. Sur mon passé. Il me tient. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut… Le seul moyen, serait de faire en sorte que Bass ne soit pas en état de réclamer son dû. »

Et il me fixa longuement, sans parler, avant de jeter son mégot dans l'océan et de s'éloigner. Puis, il s'arrêta et me jeta un regard déterminé par-dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. J'avais ferré mon poisson.


	25. In every way

**XXV**

 **In every way**

 **Note de l'auteur :** 25e chapitre. Déjà. C'est juste la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite.

La croisière arrive sur sa fin. C'était bien sympa, mais j'avais dit 2 ou 3 chapitres et je me suis déjà largement attardé.  
Bonne lecture!

PS : Le yoga c'est sympa. Un Hannibal Lecter, c'est mieux.

* * *

La fumée de la cigarette passa mes lèvres dans un filet blanchâtre, avant de se disperser en volutes vaporeuses dans la brise nocturne. À ma droite, Alejandro présentait sa bouche ronde comme un « O » à la Lune, en s'amusant à faire des cercles brumeux qui flottaient dans l'air quelques secondes avant de s'envoler. Nous étions sur un coin reculé du pont. L'endroit était le témoin de tous nos rendez-vous « secrets » depuis un certain nombre de jours. Ils se limitaient principalement à des conversations soi-disant à cœur ouvert, où je ne faisais que peaufiner un peu plus ma fausse histoire avec Hannibal. Je noircissais le tableau chaque soir un peu plus, lâchais des infos, des sous-entendus, comme par inadvertance, et il s'empressait de les interpréter exactement comme je l'attendais de lui. Je me tenais délibérément près de lui physiquement, comme une demande muette de réconfort, avant de le repousser timidement, dès qu'il devenait un peu trop entreprenant. Souffler le chaud et froid ainsi, ne faisait que raffermir mon emprise sur lui. Il n'attendait que le jour de notre arrivée, où il s'imaginait s'enfuir avec moi, loin d'Hannibal, où il pensait me sauver.

Il m'offrait toujours une cigarette ou deux, puis un bonbon à la menthe, pour ne pas que j'ai d'ennui. Bien entendu, il ne savait rien de l'odorat affûté d'Hannibal. Mais j'acceptais bien volontiers, en faisant comme s'il ne me faudrait pas brûler mes vêtements, prendre au moins deux douches et me laver quatre fois les dents, pour espérer qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur du tabac sur moi. Je jetai le mégot dans l'océan noir et gobai la friandise, la fit racler contre mes dents avec ma langue, en savourant le piquant mentholé.

« Quand a-t-il prévu de t'organiser une soirée avec l'autre porc ? » Demanda-t-il, en parlant de Blake Bass.

Nous avions quelque peu éludé le sujet, jusqu'à maintenant. Je savais qu'il cogitait mes paroles depuis le soir où l'homme était monté à bord et le laissais volontairement mariner dans les marasmes de sa conscience. Alejandro était clairement doté d'une personnalité à double tranchant. Il croyait certainement ses sentiments pour moi sincères et purs, inconscient qu'il était de sa propre nature, mais cette lueur qu'Hannibal avait vue dans mes yeux, je la voyais dans ceux de l'homme en face de moi, à présent. Il n'était pas à proprement parler un tueur. Non. Mais, il aimait clairement tout contrôler, y compris moi. Du moins pensait-il me contrôler. Et cela agissait comme une drogue sur lui. Je voyais bien avec quelle véhémence il venait à nos entrevues, comme si même le naufrage imminent du bateau ne pourrait l'empêcher de me rejoindre. Et c'était avec un certain plaisir que j'alimentais son moulin.

« Demain soir. » Lui répondis-je, en lui faisant part de la date dont nous avions convenu avec Hannibal.

Nous débarquerions au Havre dans deux jours et il nous restait encore nos dernières cartes à jouer. Ensuite, nous pourrions disparaître. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Du moins, je l'espérais.

« Dans sa cabine ou la vôtre ? »

« La nôtre. Zacharia ne prête pas ses jouets facilement. Il tient à être présent pour s'assurer que Bass ne dépasse pas certaines limites. » L'informai-je.

« Il compte sérieusement s'asseoir dans un coin et se rincer l'œil ? Comment peut-il prétendre t'aimer après ça ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Il m'aime vraiment. De sa manière tordue et étrange. »

Et ce n'est que quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche, que je pris conscience qu'ils étaient vrais, à une époque. Peut-être même que c'était encore un peu le cas, aujourd'hui. Notre manière de nous aimer était quelque peu tordue et étrange. Mais, personne ne le comprenait mieux que moi et c'était réciproque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Répliquai-je, sur la défensive, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Gabriel. Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, je désire que tu m'appartiennes, de toutes mes forces. C'est _ça_ l'amour. »

Ses paroles firent écho à celles d'Hannibal. Lui aussi m'avait voulu dès qu'il m'avait vu. Mais il avait fait tellement plus que m'offrir du cancer en stick, des bonbons à la menthe et une oreille attentive mais intéressée. Bien plus qu'un très vague engagement à faire quelque chose d'encore indéfini pour me sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Et venant de Alejandro, cela ne me fit même pas frémir une seconde. Mon cœur continua inlassablement de battre à son rythme lent et calme, comme s'il venait de me dire que la Lune était belle ce soir.

« Je suis flatté, mais je ne suis même pas certain de ressentir la même chose. »

« Tu as l'esprit embrouillé par ce tyran. Il t'a manipulé si longtemps. Mais, quand nous serons loin d'ici, tu y verras enfin clair à nouveau. Je saurais être patient, et tu m'aimeras en retour. »

L'homme était réellement dangereux. Je n'eus aucun mal à percevoir la menace sous-jacente dans son discours, alors qu'il n'était même pas assez honnête avec lui-même pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il serait capable de faire, si par malheur je refusais de le suivre au final. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, évidemment. Mais, à ce moment-là, il ne voudra probablement plus que je parte avec lui.

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Prétendis-je, en lui souriant timidement.

Je comprenais l'intérêt de ce genre de jeu, bien sûr. J'y prenais clairement autant de plaisir qu'Hannibal, inutile de le nier. Mais, cela commençait sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs de jouer la potiche, le faible, incapable de soutenir un regard. Hannibal dirait, dans son jargon de psy, que c'était parce que cela me rappelait trop mon ancienne condition. Avant que nos routes se croisent, et même un peu après, durant tout le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour ouvrir mon esprit à d'autres horizons. Le temps qu'il lui aura fallu pour briser ma psyché, afin que je puisse la reconstruire comme elle se devait d'être. Sans barrière, sans chaînes, sans jugement.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je peux voir en toi, tu te rappelles ? Le commun des mortels ne sait pas ce dont nous sommes capables. Mais toi, tu es comme moi, tu sais comment je fonctionne. »

Et c'était justement ce qui causerait sa perte. Car, dans son narcissisme exacerbé, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que je voyais également clairement en lui et que, puisque je savais comment il fonctionnait justement, j'étais parfaitement capable de lui cacher absolument toutes mes pensées, de lui faire croire ce que je voulais. Je savais quelles expressions afficher, quels termes employer et à quel moment. C'était comme jouer d'un instrument connu par cœur et pratiqué depuis des années.

« Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Bass ? » Le pris-je au dépourvu, pour l'obliger à prendre une décision.

« Je n'avais pas prévu la présence de Zacharia. À deux contre un, je n'arriverai à rien. Je vais avoir besoin que tu l'éloignes d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« J'en fais mon affaire. » Lui assurai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Hannibal et moi ne serions pas bien loin, mais nous ne ferions rien pour l'aider ou l'arrêter. Et quand finalement, il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, nous serions sa seule porte de sortie, sa seule alternative pour qu'il ne finisse pas en prison. À ce moment-là, il sera à nous.

« Si nous voulons faire porter le chapeau à Zacharia, tu es conscient que tu devras aller jusqu'au bout. Si Bass survit, il témoignera et nous serons foutus. Je mettrai un somnifère dans un verre d'alcool que je laisserai sur la table de nuit. Il s'empressera de le boire en attendant notre arrivée. Je retiendrai Zacharia autant que possible pour te laisser une fenêtre de tir suffisamment large. »

« Et que dois-je faire de Blake, une fois qu'il sera profondément endormi ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis discrètement un paquet, en prenant garde à ce que personne ne soit dans les alentours en train de nous observer. Il le prit, le soupesa, curieux, avant de finalement jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux et il manqua de le laisser tomber, mais il se reprit et leva sur moi un regard indescriptible.

« Où t'es-tu procuré ceci ? » Me demanda-t-il.

C'était un calibre 38 avec silencieux, que Ricardo s'était vanté de posséder un soir où il avait un peu trop bu. Hannibal y avait vu une occasion et raccompagné l'homme qui tenait à peine debout, avant de lui subtiliser l'arme quand il la lui avait montrée pour étayer ses dires. Mais ça, Alejandro n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Aucune importance. » Balayai-je, d'un geste de la main. « Fais-en bon usage. Tu as suffisamment d'imagination pour ça. Je fumerais bien une dernière cigarette, s'il te plaît. »

Il soupira, empocha le sac dans sa veste et sortit son paquet de clopes, avant de m'en tendre une. Je m'en saisis, puis il se servit de son briquet pour me l'allumer, avant de tout remettre dans sa veste.

« Je vais y aller. Nous nous sommes déjà trop attardés. Il va finir par te chercher. » Conclut-il.

« Il est à la piscine, en train de faire ses longueurs. Mais tu as raison, il ne devrait plus tarder. Pars devant. Je te recontacte demain. » Répondis-je, en tentant de rester détaché.

Mais, si je ne voulais pas qu'il se défile au dernier moment, il fallait que je tende encore un appât. Alors, quand il se pencha vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me fis violence pour ne pas reculer, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. La crainte d'être surpris le rendait moins audacieux et le baiser resta très chaste. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'essuyer la bouche avec ma manche, dès qu'il disparut à l'angle, dans l'escalier qui menait au pont inférieur.

Il ne me fallut qu'une bouffée de fumée supplémentaire, avant d'entendre des pas discrets derrière moi. Je tendis le stick de tabac sur ma droite et Hannibal referma ses lèvres autour du filtre, avant d'aspirer doucement, faisant rougeoyer l'extrémité dans la nuit noire, avant d'expirer par le nez, en prenant des airs de dragon furieux.

« Tout est réglé ? » Me demanda-t-il, en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

« Comme du papier à musique. »

Satisfait, il posa doucement une main sur ma nuque, caressa mes cheveux, avant de glisser sur mon épaule gauche et de me tirer contre son torse. Je m'y blottis, pour fuir la fraîcheur du soir et nous terminâmes notre cigarette à deux, dans un silence confortable, avant de rentrer dans notre cabine.

…

Le jour se leva sur nos corps alanguis sous les draps défaits. La tête d'Hannibal reposait sur ma poitrine, un de ses bras jeté paresseusement en travers de mon ventre. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés, sans ouvrir les yeux, bien décidé à grappiller encore quelques minutes de sommeil. Également à demi réveillé, il raffermit sa prise sur mon flanc et déposa distraitement un baiser sur un de mes tétons encore sensible. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'image que je pouvais bien renvoyer, mais au souvenir des multiples morsures et autres suçons, je préférai m'abstenir de l'imaginer pour le moment. Dire qu'Hannibal n'avait pas apprécié que Alejandro me touche de nouveau était un euphémisme. Il n'en avait pas après moi, bien évidemment, mais à défaut de pouvoir le ficeler comme un rôti dans l'immédiat, il avait mis beaucoup d'ardeur à effacer toute trace de lui sur moi – ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué – et à me faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom quand il en eut fini avec moi. La jalousie chez lui, quand elle n'était pas un motif de meurtre, le rendait sexuellement très créatif. Cela me donnait presque envie de la provoquer volontairement, si seulement je me sentais capable de supporter des nuits comme celle-ci plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mon corps, actuellement, n'était qu'une énorme courbature et la plupart de mes muscles semblaient sur le point d'avoir une crampe. Pourquoi s'emmerder à faire du yoga, quand on était l'amant d'Hannibal Lecter ?

J'émergeai complètement peu de temps après et m'étirai prudemment, alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se lever. Mon dos craqua, ma nuque aussi et je retombai lourdement sur le matelas, avant d'ouvrir mes paupières en luttant contre la lumière éblouissante du jour qui perça par la fenêtre quand il ouvrit les rideaux. Il resta un instant entièrement nu devant la vitre, son regard perdu sur l'océan, avant de revenir vers moi.

« Tu as faim ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je suis affamé. » Avouai-je, rejetant le drap au pied du lit.

Hannibal glissa sur moi un regard scrutateur, où je perçus l'acuité du médecin chevronné et la satisfaction du prédateur, teintée de la douceur de l'amant amoureux. Et, quelque peu provocateur, je le laissai volontiers évaluer ses propres dégâts sur mon corps dénudé. Et le résultat ne devait pas être si alarmant, car il se détourna sans aucune inquiétude sur le visage, avant de se rasseoir et de se saisir du téléphone fixe directement relié à la réception, sur la table de chevet. Il commanda rapidement deux petits-déjeuners complets, sa main traînant sur ma cuisse dans un geste inconscient, avant de raccrocher.

« Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Je vais attendre notre repas. » Me proposa-t-il, alors que sa main remontait lentement vers mon aine, contredisant ses paroles.

« Merci. Je me dépêche. » Répondis-je, en me levant. Mieux valait ne pas traumatiser un membre d'équipage.

Je déposai un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

…

La journée passa rapidement. Nous étions sur le qui-vive. J'étais partagé entre l'impatience et l'appréhension. Et la nuit finit par tomber, plutôt douce. Comme convenu, je laissai un verre de scotch où je dissous deux valium, alors qu'Hannibal était normalement avec Blake, pour convenir d'un rendez-vous dans notre cabine, sous un prétexte de son invention. Une fois tout en place, je quittai la chambre, pour retrouver Hannibal sur le pont supérieur. Il m'y attendait déjà, dos au bastingage, et dès qu'il me vit, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines que je m'empressai d'embrasser.

« Tu as vu Alejandro ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Normalement, il est déjà en route pour notre cabine. Attendons-nous ici ? »

« Non. Nous devons être vus ailleurs, pour ne pas être soupçonnés si jamais nous n'arrivons pas à dissimuler sa mort jusqu'au débarquement. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de dîner, mais j'irais bien grignoter quelque chose avec un apéritif. » Proposai-je.

Et nous nous mîmes en route vers le restaurant. L'hôtesse nous accueillit, avec son sourire habituel, et nous installa à une table bien visible, à la demande d'Hannibal. Plusieurs visages, maintenant familiers, nous saluèrent de loin. L'attente pouvait commencer.

…

Nous laissâmes passer un temps raisonnablement long. Si quoi que ce soit s'était mal passé, par exemple, si Bass n'avait pas bu son verre, nous en aurions déjà eu écho. La consigne de Alejandro était de patienter dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse un signe. Et je l'imaginai parfaitement, plus ou moins paniqué, à côté du cadavre. Tuer pour la première fois était une expérience traumatisante. J'avais d'ailleurs moi-même choisi l'arme à feu, pour qu'il puisse avoir la même impersonnalité, la même distance que moi, quand j'avais tiré sur Hobbs. Il n'aurait jamais eu la force d'égorger ou éventrer l'homme.

Quand nous le jugeâmes bon, nous payâmes la note, avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte, aucun bruit ne perçait à travers le battant. Nous fûmes donc bien obligés d'entrer, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. J'entrai en premier, laissant Hannibal en retrait, camouflé dans le couloir, au cas où. D'un seul regard sur la pièce, je compris immédiatement deux choses. Bass était bien mort et Alejandro restait contemplatif en réagissant à peine à mon arrivée. En m'approchant du lit, je fis une troisième constatation qui me prit totalement au dépourvu. L'homme gisait sur les draps, un trou d'entrée sur la tempe droite, un de sortie qui ressemblait plus à de la bouillie là où se trouvait auparavant sa tempe gauche, le sang et la cervelle s'étaient répandus sur la literie, et l'arme se trouvait dans sa propre main posée sur l'oreiller. Si j'avais été un flic lambda, j'aurais immédiatement pensé à un suicide. Alejandro avait fait preuve d'une ingéniosité et d'un sang-froid insoupçonnés. Peut-être avais-je mal mesuré le potentiel de l'individu. Cela changeait la finalité de notre plan initial. Un suicide ne donnerait lieu à aucune enquête immédiate et occuperait suffisamment l'équipage pour que personne ne remarque tout de suite la disparition de Alejandro. Nous n'avions plus besoin de lui pour endosser quoi que soit. Il venait de lui-même se condamner prématurément.

Il leva ses yeux sur moi et je plongeai dans son esprit complètement ouvert à cet instant. J'y vis le choc, la difficulté à faire face. Il découvrait une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. J'y vis également la détresse, une question muette. _Et maintenant ?_ Et Hannibal choisit ce moment pour entrer. Ce fut comme si Alejandro avait pris une violente décharge électrique. Il se leva et recula jusqu'à la baie vitrée, son regard voyageant entre nous deux, sans comprendre.

« Que… Que fait-il là ? » Articula-t-il difficilement.

Pour toute réponse, je m'approchai d'Hannibal pour me coller à lui d'une manière équivoque. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu et je sus qu'il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

« Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de laisser Bass s'amuser avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Comprit-il instantanément. « Pourquoi m'avoir poussé à faire ça ? »

« J'étais curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et ce porc ne méritait pas mieux. » Lui répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

« Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?! Qui pousse au meurtre pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? »

« Mon nom est Will Graham. » L'informai-je, en sachant très bien qu'il serait mort dans quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi cela me dit quelque chose ? »

« Le nom d'Hannibal Lecter vous parlera peut-être plus. » Répliqua Hannibal, en faisant un pas vers lui.

Et cela lui parlait bien plus visiblement. Je perçus quand la compréhension, suivie immédiatement par l'horreur, s'affichèrent sur son visage. Mais bien trop tard. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier.


	26. You can be limitless

**XXVI**

 **You can be limitless**

 **Note de l'auteur :** La croisière s'achève enfin. Je dis enfin, parce que j'avais hâte d'être à Paris, malgré que les imaginer sur ceux bateau soit agréable.

À partir de maintenant, tous les mots en italique seront réellement en français, pour bien distinguer.  
Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez Nan. Je l'ai créée tout à l'heure et je l'apprécie déjà.

Merci à **Fannibal** et tous les autres guests qui me reviews ;)

* * *

Ma combinaison en plastique grinça quand je m'assis à même le sol, pour me reposer deux minutes, en jetant un œil au réveil. Minuit. L'heure du crime, me surpris-je à penser bêtement, en réprimant un rire. Hannibal était accroupi devant le minifrigo, occupé à caser sur la petite étagère les trophées qu'il avait prélevés sur Alejandro. Sur la bâche que nous avions étendue au sol après qu'il ait brisé la nuque de l'homme, le corps gisait, l'abdomen grand ouvert, et le sang commençait à sécher. Il referma la porte de l'appareil, puis rabattit un pan de plastique sur le cadavre, après l'avoir lesté avec des poids qu'il avait pris sur un des canots de sauvetage plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me relevai pour l'aider et nous l'emballâmes bien serré, avant de nouer de la corde aux extrémités pour consolider le tout. Laisser le torse lacéré empêcherait les gaz de décomposition de remonter la dépouille à la surface et les lests achèveraient de la maintenir définitivement sur le fond marin. Nous le portâmes ensuite sur la terrasse qui donnait heureusement sur l'océan, après avoir éteint la lumière, pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Nous allions tenter notre chance, puisque n'importe qui passant par là pourrait voir le corps tomber ou entendre le plouf qu'il ferait en touchant l'eau. Mais, cela restait bien moins risqué que de tenter de le transporter sur le pont inférieur à travers les couloirs, en priant pour ne croiser personne. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil aux alentours, pour être sûrs qu'aucun passager ne nous observait, puis le hissâmes sur la rambarde, avant de le basculer dans le vide et de rapidement retourner à l'intérieur.

Si l'on oubliait Bass toujours étendu sur le lit, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité semblait inchangée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans un coin, nos valises attendaient, bouclées dans l'après-midi. Nous débarquerions dans la matinée. Jusque-là, nous devions faire profil bas. Hannibal m'avait expliqué que le personnel viendrait nettoyer les chambres bien après notre départ, et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, à ce moment-là, nous serions déjà loin, assis dans un train, probablement en deuxième classe, là où personne n'irait chercher un riche couple qui descendait à peine d'un paquebot de luxe. Un transporteur nous accueillera au Havre, pour prendre les chiens dans un fourgon de livraison. Ainsi, notre discrétion serait totale. En réalité, une identité déjà créée il y a plusieurs années attendait Hannibal dans la capitale. Il n'aurait qu'à endosser son rôle dès son arrivée. Il m'avait avoué se réjouir, après coup, de ne pas l'avoir utilisée quand il était passé par là durant sa fuite en Europe avec Bedelia, préférant trouver rapidement un couple à usurper. Mais, présentement, nous n'étions pas réellement en cavale. Personne n'était à nos trousses dans l'immédiat. Nous n'avions donc pas à agir dans l'urgence. Nous avions initialement prévu d'utiliser Zacharia et Gabriel un certain temps, mais la tournure de la croisière nous obligeait à changer d'identité à la seconde où nous poserions le pied à terre.

« Que faisons-nous en arrivant ? » Lui demandai-je, en retirant ma combinaison.

Nous allions devoir les emporter avec nous et nous en débarrasser dès que possible.

« Nous irons avant tout dans ma maison pour déposer nos affaires et nous reposer. Une fois sur place, je recontacterai mon ami qui travaille à l'état civil à Nantes. » M'expliqua-t-il, en m'imitant, avant de les emballer toutes les deux et de les ranger dans un de nos sacs.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le rappeler ? J'avais compris que le transporteur devait également te délivrer tous tes papiers. » M'étonnai-je.

Je m'assis dans le canapé qui meublait le petit coin salon de la chambre et il nous servit deux bières provenant du minibar, avant de me rejoindre.

« Hannibal Junoska est une identité que j'ai créée à l'époque où j'étais encore en faculté de médecine, à Paris. Je venais de retrouver et tuer les hommes qui m'avaient arraché Mischa, sauf un qui se terrait au Canada, et il me fallait un nouveau nom pour quitter la France et disparaître après ça. J'ai rencontré Jonas grâce à Chiyoh. Nous avions des origines communes, sans compter que c'est un véritable psychopathe et il s'est pris d'affection pour le jeune orphelin assoiffé de vengeance que j'étais alors. Il commençait à peine sa carrière dans l'immigration et s'est occupé de tout. Je suis censé être un riche héritier lituanien naturalisé français et officiellement, je rentre d'un long séjour aux États-Unis. Il n'a donc eu qu'à mettre mes papiers à jour et me fournir une nouvelle carte d'identité en cours de validité. Mais toi, pour l'instant, tu n'existes tout simplement pas. Et c'est beaucoup plus délicat de monter cela de toutes pièces aujourd'hui, qu'il y a vingt ans. Tu n'as aucun passif. Aucun que l'on puisse utiliser en tout cas. Il existe néanmoins une solution beaucoup plus simple. Mais, je devais avant tout en discuter avec toi… »

« Soyons pragmatiques, Hannibal. Si c'est plus simple, j'accepte. » Le coupai-je.

« Laisse-moi finir. J'ai la nationalité française et nous pouvons jouer cet atout pour te faire entrer… Comme mon époux. Je t'ai rencontré en Amérique et nous nous sommes mariés là-bas. Dans ce cas-là, le seul papier que tu auras à fournir pour avoir un titre de séjour, c'est un passeport avec un visa long séjour délivré officiellement par le consulat français aux États-Unis. Quelque chose que Jonas peut falsifier rapidement et sans trop de difficulté. Tu dois seulement décider d'un nom, faire une photo et il s'occupera du reste. »

Je l'écoutai en buvant quelques gorgées fraîches qui me firent un bien fou.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. Nous avons bien joué un couple marié sur ce bateau. Un peu plus ou un peu moins… »

« Justement. Il ne s'agit pas d'un peu plus, Will. Mais de beaucoup. Il ne sera plus question de faire semblant. Nous serons mariés aussi officiellement qu'il est possible de l'être dans notre situation. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu prennes cette décision uniquement par commodité. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dans ce cas. » Répliquai-je malicieusement.

Il me fixa, sa bouteille suspendue à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Tu veux que je… »

« Voyons voir. » Je posai ma bière et commençai à compter sur mes doigts. « Je n'aurais pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon, pas de cérémonie, pas de famille ou d'ami à inviter, pas de repas, ni de danse, ni de gâteau. Puis-je au moins avoir une demande en bonne et due forme et une lune de miel dans la ville la plus romantique du monde ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mais de mon point de vue, en bonne et due forme n'inclut pas un cadavre sur le lit. Peux-tu patienter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés ? »

Je ne pus réprimer l'immense sourire qui barra mon visage.

« Bien sûr. » Lui accordai-je.

« Tu le veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu te poses encore la question ? Je t'aime, Hannibal. Je veux dire… Tu es la seule personne qui m'a un jour pris comme je suis. Le seul qui me comprend. Je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est une évidence pour moi. Avant toi, je n'existais pas. »

Sa main caressa ma joue doucement, puis il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, avant de m'inviter à m'allonger. Je posai ma tête sur ses cuisses et ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Je savais que je ne dormirais pas, mais fermai tout de même les yeux.

« Est-ce que Jonas sait ce que tu es ? » Demandai-je, après quelques minutes de silence confortable.

« Oui. Il a d'ailleurs entendu parler de nos exploits dans la presse. »

« Et il ne nous dénoncera pas ? »

« Non, j'en sais bien trop sur lui également. Même si je t'avoue qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de me rendre ce service. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir, mais j'ai néanmoins entretenu ma fausse identité durant toutes ces années, même si j'ai préféré reprendre mon vrai nom quand j'ai finalement compris que personne ne me recherchait. Hannibal Junoska a un compte bien garni, sur lequel je vais remettre la main. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve dans un coffre à la banque. J'y ferai un saut demain. »

J'acquiesçai d'un « hum hum » distrait, légèrement somnolent.

« Tu dois encore décider de ton nouveau nom. » Me rappela-t-il.

« J'aimerais autant récupérer mon prénom. » Répondis-je paresseusement.

« Cela va sans dire. William est suffisamment commun. Je parlais d'un nouveau nom de famille. »

« Ne puis-je pas prendre le tien ? »

« Naturellement, si c'est ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas une obligation cependant. Mais, il te faut tout de même un patronyme de naissance. S'il y en a un que tu as toujours voulu porter, c'est le moment. »

« Comme Bond, Wayne ou McCartney ? » Plaisantai-je.(1)

« Tant que cela sonne américain. » Répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Quelque chose de passe-partout me conviendra parfaitement. Comme Smith ou… Harris. »

« Il y a un certain nombre de William Harris célèbres à travers l'histoire. Des députés, des sénateurs, des professeurs, des évêques, de grands sportifs, sans compter l'inventeur d'un paratonnerre adapté au bateau, qui doit d'ailleurs être prêt à nous protéger en cas d'orage en ce moment même. » M'apprit-il, en démontrant une fois de plus sa culture très largement étendue.

« Va pour Harris, alors. » Décidai-je, finalement trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« Repose-toi, nous serons bientôt de nouveau tranquilles. » Chuchota-t-il, en me recouvrant d'un plaid qui était plié sur le dossier.

Je suivis son conseil et réussis, contre toute attente, à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait à peine jour et Hannibal s'était assoupi, la tête penchée en arrière sur le canapé dans une position qui lui donnerait sûrement un torticolis. Je me redressai lentement, pour ne pas le déranger et investis la salle de bain pour prendre une dernière douche avant notre départ. La fenêtre était restée grande ouverte, même si le corps de Bass ne sentirait rien avant un certain temps, et l'humidité du matin me fit frissonner quand je me déshabillai. C'est donc avec soulagement que je me glissai sous l'eau chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal me rejoigne avec sa discrétion habituelle. Nous prîmes le temps de nous détendre, son corps pressé contre le mien, alors que la pièce se remplissait de vapeur et que le miroir se couvrait de buée. Puis, nous nous vêtîmes et Hannibal mit soigneusement ses trophées dans une petite glacière, avant de boucler définitivement nos valises et de fermer derrière nous. Pour ne prendre aucun risque inutile, Hannibal alla jusqu'à jeter la clé par-dessus bord. Chargés de nos bagages, nous descendîmes sur le pont inférieur, où la plupart des passagers s'étaient déjà agglutinés, alors que la côte française se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque minute.

J'abandonnai provisoirement Hannibal pour aller chercher les chiens. Heureux de me voir et excités par l'agitation générale, j'eus un mal fou à les attacher à la laisse multiple que j'avais achetée au chenil en prévision du départ. Ils n'y étaient pas habitués et tiraient dans tous les sens, si bien que j'eus l'impression de jouer un remake des 101 dalmatiens, le temps de retrouver Hannibal. Entre-temps, l'imposant paquebot avait amorcé son entrée dans le port du Havre.

Le débarquement se fit dans un calme tout relatif. L'argent, malheureusement, n'achetait pas l'impossible et nous prîmes notre mal en patience, contrairement à d'autres qui ne firent que se plaindre et exiger, en vain, qu'on les laisse passer devant. Dans cette foule compacte, nous eûmes la chance que les chiens forment une barrière en se groupant en cercle autour de nous, enfin décidés à rester tranquilles. Et bon gré mal gré, nous finîmes par poser le pied à terre. Durant quelques minutes, la perte de l'oscillation permanente du bateau me donna l'impression désagréable d'être incapable de conserver mon équilibre, puis le malaise passa et je suivis Hannibal jusqu'au bureau de change où l'on nous donna des euros, puis sur le parking, où rapidement, un homme à la carrure imposante nous aborda. Il devait certainement nous guetter et nous ne passions pas inaperçus avec notre petite meute personnelle. Il s'adressa à Hannibal en français.

« _Vous êtes Monsieur Junoska ?_ »

« _Oui. Vous êtes là de la part de Jonas ?_ » Répliqua Hannibal, dans la même langue, avec un accent étrange qu'il n'avait absolument pas quand il parlait anglais et que je trouvai très agréable à entendre, même si je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il dit.

Tout le temps de la croisière, il s'était efforcé de m'inculquer quelques rudiments de français, pour que je puisse au moins me faire comprendre si j'avais besoin de prendre un taxi, de trouver ma route ou de faire des achats. Mais, j'étais encore bien loin de parler correctement.

« _Exact. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça._ » Répondit l'homme, en lui tendant une enveloppe dans laquelle Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de l'empocher.

« _Vous avez bien l'adresse où déposer les chiens ? Une dame vous attendra sur place. Vous lui donnerez également ceci, avec pour consigne de le mettre simplement au frais, sans l'ouvrir._ » Ajouta Hannibal, en lui tendant sa glacière, sous mon regard perplexe. J'espérai que ce gars n'était pas du genre curieux avec ses cargaisons.

« _J'ai toutes les infos, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je transmettrai le message avec le colis._ »

Alors que je suivais l'échange, en tentant de deviner ce qui se disait, Hannibal se tourna vers moi et me demanda de faire monter mes amis à quatre pattes à l'arrière du véhicule utilitaire vers lequel l'homme me mena. Nous ne connaîtrions probablement jamais son nom et c'était pour le mieux. Il paraissait taciturne, réservé et peu sympathique. Mais, je supposai que c'était le métier qui voulait ça et m'activai d'attacher les chiens et de les rassurer, avant de les quitter pour presque trois longues heures de trajet.

« _Tout est OK. Je vous souhaite donc bon voyage, mais ne vous dis pas à bientôt, Messieurs._ »

« _De même._ » Répondit Hannibal.

Et cela devait être un au revoir, car il me guida ensuite vers une station de taxis, à la sortie du port, car nous avions, bien entendu, laissé notre voiture sur un parking à Buenos Aires.

« La gare est loin d'ici ? » Le questionnai-je, en déposant le sac que je portais sur le trottoir.

« À pied ? Près d'une heure. » M'informa-t-il, en s'approchant d'une des berlines en stationnement.

Le trajet, en taxi puis en train, fila comme dans un rêve, puisque je dormis une bonne partie du temps. Hannibal me réveilla doucement, alors qu'une voix dans le haut-parleur annonçait la _gare Saint-Lazare_ , notre destination. Nous sortîmes alors sur le quai bondé de voyageurs et marchâmes jusqu'au hall immense où nous dûmes jouer des coudes pour atteindre la sortie pour prendre un autre taxi. Je pus alors découvrir Paris pour la première fois à travers la vitre arrière du véhicule, et les joies de ce qu'Hannibal appelait le _périphérique_. Les monuments seraient pour plus tard, c'est à peine si nous aperçûmes la _Tour Eiffel_ de loin.

Le chauffeur nous déposa à l'entrée d'une petite rue pavée qui se terminait sur un escalier vertigineux. Nous étions en pleine période estivale et la _Place du Tertre_ , comme la nomma Hannibal et qui ressemblait au cœur d'un petit village, était pleine de touristes. Partout où vous posiez les yeux, des tableaux exposés sur le trottoir, des peintres, quelques portraitistes qui dessinaient votre visage contre finance, des terrasses de restaurants et de brasseries à n'en plus finir où les gens profitaient du soleil autour d'un soda ou d'un verre de vin. J'embrassai la scène du regard, émerveillé par l'architecture d'un autre siècle. Puis, je suivis Hannibal jusqu'à une maison non loin de là, au fond de la ruelle. Quand nous nous approchâmes du petit portail, des aboiements joyeux nous accueillirent. Une seconde après, nous traversâmes un petit jardin sans aucun vis-à-vis en nous faufilant entre les chiens. La bâtisse avait un charme fou et je compris immédiatement pourquoi il en avait fait l'acquisition. Devant la porte, une femme d'un certain âge nous attendait, appuyée sur une canne. Elle descendit lentement les trois marches du perron en claudiquant et à mon grand étonnement, Hannibal posa ses sacs pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est si bon de te revoir. Laisse-moi te regarder. » Dit la vieille dame, dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un accent britannique, avant de se reculer d'une longueur de bras, en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hannibal. « Tu n'as pas pris une ride. Contrairement à moi. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nan. Tu es magnifique. » Lui répondit-il. « Je te présente William, mon époux. Will, voici Nancy, une amie de longue date que j'ai connue en arrivant aux États-Unis. C'est elle qui m'a déniché cette maison, quand elle a elle-même souhaité revenir en Europe et emménagé ici pour se rapprocher de sa fille. »

« Bonjour, Madame. » Dis-je simplement, en comprenant implicitement qu'elle le connaissait sous son faux nom, ce qui expliquait que nous soyons les bienvenus.

« Pas de _madame_ avec moi, jeune homme. Appelez-moi Nan. » Me répondit-elle, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Hannibal. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié. Ni que tu étais… Enfin, je n'ai rien contre, il est tout à fait charmant. »

Je souris au compliment, en l'appréciant instantanément.

« Je ne le suis pas, Nan. C'est juste Will. Et c'est pareil pour lui. Sinon, je te l'aurais dit. Et pour le mariage, tout est allé très vite. Nous n'avons presque invité personne. »

« Très bien. Je crois que je comprends. De toute façon, un homme qui aime autant les chiens est forcément quelqu'un de bien. Venez à l'intérieur, j'ai fait du thé. Je veux tout savoir. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hannibal, il avait à peine plus de vingt ans. Nous sommes restés en contact, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir à mes côtés. »

Nous la suivîmes, valises en mains, les chiens sur nos talons et je passai, avec soulagement et envie, la porte de notre nouveau foyer.

* * *

(1) Comme James Bond, Bruce Wayne (Batman) et Paul McCartney


	27. Fearless

**XXVII**

 **Fearless**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre installation dans la nouvelle maison. J'aime les imaginer dans des tâches aussi domestiques parfois. J'espère que vous y verrez également la raison principale qui m'a fait ramener Hannibal à Paris. Le grand retour d'une chose que j'avais fantasmée avant de la voir dans la série, mais durant un laps de temps beaucoup trop court à mon goût. Vous me direz : "quel rapport avec Paris ? Il peut faire ça n'importe où." Oui mais non, j'avais envie que ce soit dans la capitale. J'aime tellement cette idée. Je vous laisse la découvrir.

Bonne lecture!

 **China :** pardon j'ai oublié de te répondre au dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir fait suivre pour la traduction. On verra bien. Si elle est occupée, c'est pas grave, c'est que partie remise.

 **Fannibal :** Non ce n'est pas la fin rassure-toi lol. La demande en mariage je ne la perds pas de vue, ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu de patience ^^

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans la maison que même Hannibal visitait pour la première fois. Si j'avais bien compris, il l'avait achetée sur les conseils de Nan et après avoir vu quelques photos. Si, de l'extérieur, je lui avais trouvé beaucoup de charme, à la seconde où nous posâmes nos sacs dans le hall, un léger malaise me prit. Il y avait une vibration dans les murs. Ténue, très lointaine, mais suffisamment familière pour que je la reconnaisse immédiatement. Nous passâmes près de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et, une fraction de seconde, je vis le corps disloqué d'une femme au pied des marches, une tache de sang sur le mur. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et aperçus un homme qui se balançait au bout une corde attachée à la rambarde, le temps d'un clignement de paupières. Dans le salon, une adolescente gisait dans un fauteuil, un trou sanguinolent dans la tête, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent l'une comme l'autre. L'odeur métallique du sang, un cri résonna, puis la main d'Hannibal sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Derrière lui, Nan me regardait étrangement.

« Des gens sont morts ici. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Ton mari est une espèce de médium ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Questionna-t-elle Hannibal.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Lui répondit-il.

« Je suis doté d'une empathie exacerbée. Cela me donne une imagination sans limite et une sensibilité aux émotions. Il n'y a rien de surnaturel là-dedans, je vous rassure. Je suis simplement capable de capter certains… Résidus, je dirais. » Tentai-je maladroitement d'expliquer.

« Donc, vous ne communiquez pas avec l'au-delà ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Il ne s'agit pas de ce type de sensibilité. Mais, on peut dire que cette maison a un sacré vécu. »

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Hannibal. « Je pensais que l'incident était suffisamment antérieur à notre emménagement. Tout a été refait à neuf, du sol au plafond. »

Je ne m'étonnai même pas qu'il qualifie le drame « d'incident », comme s'il parlait d'un dégât des eaux. Il était ainsi fait. Incapable de remords ou de réelle compassion envers des étrangers. Hannibal avait une sensibilité qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne. D'une certaine manière, elle était plus saine. Pour sa propre santé mentale, du moins.

« Ce n'est jamais vraiment assez ancien pour moi. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, en l'état, je serais bien incapable de reconstituer quoi que soit. Je n'ai même pas réellement vu leurs visages. C'est juste comme… »

« Un écho. » Compléta-t-il, justement.

« C'est ça. Cependant, j'aime cet endroit. » Affirmai-je. Et c'était vrai.

« Comment cela fonctionne ? » Me demanda Nan, en s'activant dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

Elle sortit des tasses et une théière. Sa curiosité était sincère, franche, et cela me changea des questions que les psychiatres m'avaient souvent posées par le passé.

« Soyons clairs. Je ne crois pas aux esprits, à tous ces trucs de fantômes. Simplement, il s'avère que les événements à fort potentiel émotionnel laissent des traces, des stigmates dans l'âme même des lieux où ils se déroulent. Disons que je suis capable de les voir et, éventuellement, de les interpréter. »

Elle mit une bouilloire sur le feu, après l'avoir remplie d'eau, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi, alors qu'Hannibal se perchait sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Naturellement, je me rapprochai de lui, pour me caler entre ses jambes, dos à son torse.

« Cela ne concerne pas forcément que les actes violents donc ? »

« Aucunement. »

« Il ne doit pas être évident de vivre avec ce don. Dites-moi, quel métier exercez-vous ? Cela vous sert-il au quotidien ? »

Une légère pression de la main d'Hannibal sur la mienne fut suffisante pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas en dire trop. La bouilloire siffla et Nan versa de l'eau chaude dans chaque tasse, avant d'y plonger des sachets de thé, alors que je choisissais minutieusement mes mots.

« Je suis doué pour réparer les moteurs. J'aime travailler avec les animaux. J'ai sciemment évité la moindre carrière en rapport avec cette capacité. Je l'ai longtemps considérée comme une malédiction, plutôt qu'un don. Une partie de moi voit toujours les choses ainsi d'ailleurs. »

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert, mon garçon. Vous m'en voyez peinée. Une belle âme comme la vôtre… »

Sa main se posa sur mon bras, dans un geste de réconfort plein de bonne volonté. Mais je dus réprimer mon envie première de m'y dérober, pour ne pas paraître rustre. Son contact n'était pas désagréable, c'était une bonne personne.

« Il ne faut pas. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Elle sourit et je sucrai mon thé pour me donner une contenance, avant de touiller le breuvage avec une cuillère.

« C'est une perle que tu as trouvée là, Hannibal. Je suis curieuse. Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? »

Sa question manqua de me faire renverser ma tasse, alors que je m'en saisissais pour boire une gorgée et je réfléchis rapidement à une histoire crédible, mais Hannibal me devança.

« Will était mon patient. » Dit-il simplement.

Nan leva un sourcil étonné.

« Cela ne me semble pas très éthique, jeune homme. »

Et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Hannibal se faire gronder.

« Notre relation a débuté après la thérapie de Will, Nan. Je sais rester professionnel. »

Cette fois, je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas réagir au souvenir du « professionnalisme » dont il avait fait preuve envers moi et de ses méthodes de persuasion coercitive.

« Je le sais bien. Je te taquinais, ne prends pas si facilement la mouche. »

Je n'avais jamais vu personne gronder ou taquiner Hannibal. De mon point de vue, je qualifierais cela d'actes suicidaires pour n'importe qui. Mais cette vieille dame et son caractère tout britannique avaient visiblement conquis son cœur.

…

La nuit tombait doucement. Nancy était rentrée chez elle, pour nous laisser investir les lieux. Dans le frigo et les placards de la cuisine, nous trouvâmes les courses sommaires qu'elle nous avait si gentiment faites, ainsi que la glacière inviolée d'Hannibal comme il l'avait demandé, et de la literie propre qui nous attendait sur notre lit, dans une vaste chambre à l'étage.

Cet après-midi-là, nous nous contentâmes donc de ranger nos affaires. La maison était richement meublée, nous ne manquerions de rien, mais la décoration manquait encore. Je ne sentais pas la patte d'Hannibal, et encore moins la mienne. Mais, cela attendrait le lendemain. Au rez-de-chaussée, en plus de la cuisine, du salon et de la petite salle à manger attenante, se trouvait un bureau qui l'intéressa immédiatement, avec ses larges bibliothèques encore vides et son mobilier d'un autre siècle. Hannibal n'était pas amateur des lignes épurées et métalliques des designs modernes. Il préférait le bois, les matières brutes et nobles. Et je le rejoignais sur ce point.

Dans le couloir qui menait au bureau se trouvaient deux portes. L'une donnait sur un escalier qui menait à une grande cave. Je ne doutais pas qu'Hannibal y trouverait rapidement une utilité et ne m'y attardai pas. La deuxième ouvrait sur une pièce supplémentaire à la fonction encore indéterminée. Certainement une ancienne buanderie ou peut-être une chambre d'ami. Et des amis à loger, j'en avais quelques-uns. D'un sifflement, j'appelai les chiens qui déboulèrent tous en même temps, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'attention au milieu de notre installation. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce, reniflèrent dans tous les coins, Buster se hissa sur ses pattes arrière pour jeter un œil par l'unique fenêtre, Pirate tourna sur lui-même en remuant la queue, Bosley et Roxy se coururent après, tout excités, Winston vint me lécher la main.

« Ça vous plaît ? » Demandai-je à la ronde.

Et une cacophonie d'aboiements me répondit. Hannibal, que j'avais laissé occupé à ranger les quelques livres dont il avait fait l'acquisition en Argentine, se glissa alors derrière moi et jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule.

« As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Un frisson remonta dans mon dos.

« Ils seront très bien ici. » Affirmai-je.

Je savais qu'Hannibal n'était pas un grand amoureux des animaux. Toute créature à l'intelligence limitée le laissait plus ou moins de marbre – à l'exception de Buster, pour une raison qui m'échappait – il les avait simplement acceptés comme des extensions de moi-même. Comme mes cheveux indomptables ou mon style vestimentaire parfois douteux. Et il se souciait un minimum de leurs bien-être, même si je savais qu'il souhaitait surtout ne pas voir les poils canins envahir son mobilier et ses tapis.

« Tant mieux. Parce que je ne veux pas les voir à l'étage. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ils savent ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec toi, maintenant, et ils l'ont accepté. Et ils sont déjà très contents du jardin. » Le rassurai-je.

Même si ça ne vaudrait jamais une plage, pensai-je, sans le dire cependant. Hannibal n'y était pour rien si Alana avait tout foutu en l'air à Buenos Aires. À la place, je m'appuyai contre son torse, ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et nous observâmes paisiblement les chiens prendre possession de leur nouveau territoire.

Je montai ensuite mes sacs au premier. Dans notre chambre, ceux d'Hannibal s'y trouvaient déjà, attendant d'être ouverts. Je lui laissai le soin de s'occuper lui-même de ses vêtements hors de prix, mais veillai à lui garder la moitié des tiroirs de la commode et une bonne partie de la penderie, puisque ma maigre collection de costume était loin de concurrencer la sienne.

Quand je redescendis, une odeur délicieuse de viande grillée, d'herbes fraîches et d'ail chatouilla mes narines. Mon estomac gargouilla et je pris conscience que j'étais affamé. J'abandonnai donc provisoirement mon rangement et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'y retrouvai Hannibal derrière les fourneaux, occupé à finaliser le dressage.

« Ça sent bon. Quel est le menu ? »

« Poêlée de courgettes du jardin, foie et rognons, assaisonnés d'ail et de persil. J'ai fait au mieux avec ce que j'avais sous la main. »

Il se servit d'une fourchette pour me faire goûter la viande dont je connaissais très bien la provenance et je refermai mes lèvres sur le couvert avec appétit. Même avec des ingrédients aussi simples, les saveurs se mariaient parfaitement, comme toujours.

« C'est délicieux. » Le complimentai-je, en l'aidant à dresser la table, avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

La salle à manger était intimiste et me rappela un peu celle qu'il avait à Baltimore. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de nos divers projets. Hannibal avait déjà dans l'idée de me traîner dans tous les musées de Paris et je me renseignai sur les parcs alentour où je pourrai aller courir avec les chiens. Le cachet de la maison me plaisait. Je m'y sentais bien, malgré les événements tragiques dont elle avait été le théâtre. Cela nous ressemblait assez après tout.

…

La moto filait comme le vent à travers la nuit, zigzaguant entre les quelques voitures qu'elle dépassait. Mes mains gantées cramponnées au cuir du blouson d'Hannibal, mon casque contre le sien, j'observai la route défiler à vive allure par-dessus son épaule. La lumière des lampadaires se reflétait dans sa visière et sur la carrosserie d'un noir d'encre à intervalle régulier, la puissante machinerie vibrait entre mes jambes. Hannibal prit un virage serré à droite et je déportai mon poids en même temps que lui, collé à son dos. L'engin suivit une courbe élégante, puis repartit en ligne droite dans les rues de la capitale. Le rugissement du moteur résonnait sur les façades tristes des immeubles, faisait se retourner les passants sur notre passage.

Hannibal l'avait dénichée deux jours auparavant, juste après notre arrivée. Encore une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Il aimait la vitesse et les grosses cylindrées. Un goût que nous avions en commun, du moins sur l'aspect mécanique, puisque je ne pilotais pas ce type de véhicule. Être le passager d'Hannibal, néanmoins, me plaisait beaucoup. Je me sentais en sécurité et transporté par les sensations.

Il se gara devant la maison et mes mollets vibraient encore quand je posai le pied terre, alors qu'il rentrait la moto dans l'allée du jardin, avant de sortir nos courses des sacoches en cuir accrochées sur les côtés. J'ouvris la porte et le devançai dans le hall où les chiens nous accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Je les calmai, alors qu'Hannibal disparaissait dans la cuisine, avant de le rejoindre. Dans le salon, la Primavera ornait un mur dans son cadre neuf, juste au-dessus d'un imposant clavecin. Nous avions également encadré ma mappemonde à gratter qui surplombait le canapé. Une télévision dernier cri trônait fièrement sur son meuble. Ni lui ni moi n'étions friands des programmes qu'elle proposait, mais un lecteur DVD l'accompagnait et l'idée de passer des soirées devant de bons films, blotti contre lui, avec peut-être quelques pop-corn, me plaisait.

La veille, nous avions sillonné la capitale pour parfaire notre décoration et je me sentais déjà plus chez moi à présent. Cependant, je souhaitais ajouter une dernière pièce au tableau. Elle se trouvait dans mon sac, acheté en secret alors qu'Hannibal était trop occupé à parcourir les rayons d'une épicerie fine. Je vérifiai qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction et posai rapidement le petit cadre sur le guéridon près des fauteuils. Un sourire orna mes lèvres, puis j'allai l'aider à ranger nos victuailles.

…

Une fois les chiens nourris et nous aussi, Hannibal s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, à la lumière d'une lampe sur pied et sur fond de Vivaldi, avec un ouvrage dont il avait fait l'acquisition l'après-midi même. C'était un de ces moments où il souhaitait être seul. Nous étions deux solitaires qui s'essayaient à la vie de couple et cela demandait immanquablement quelques aménagements. Alors, je lui volai un baiser, avant d'enfiler une veste pour aller passer du temps avec les chiens dans le jardin.

« Tu pensais réellement que je ne la remarquerais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, alors que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

Je revins sur mes pas, dans d'entrée du salon.

« J'espérais qu'elle se fondrait dans le paysage. » Avouai-je, en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. « C'est un de mes seuls souvenirs de Buenos Aires. J'aime l'avoir sous les yeux. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'enlever. » Dit-il simplement.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres.

« Je la planquerai quand nous aurons des invités. » Lui proposai-je en échange. « Cette photo de toi et Buster n'appartient qu'à moi. »

Il me rendit mon sourire, par-dessus la couverture de son livre, et je sortis dans la tiédeur de la nuit, les chiens sur mes talons.


	28. Embrace the darkness

**XXVIII**

 **Embrace the darkness**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le suicide par l'écriture, vous connaissez ? Moi non, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive ce chapitre. Donc, maintenant que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle par mes oreilles pour des vacances d'une durée indéterminée à Bali, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Si vous êtes encore vivant(e)s après ça, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

Le jardin devant la maison était très agréable. Ombragé, sans vis-à-vis, assez grand pour que les chiens puissent s'ébrouer. Mais, il y avait une chose que j'appréciai presque plus. Le balcon de notre chambre. Exposé Sud-ouest, il offrait une vue imprenable sur Paris, la Tour Eiffel qui paraissait presque petite d'ici et l'Arc de Triomphe. Je ne me lassai pas de ce panorama. Moi, qui avais toujours préféré vivre proche de la nature, je m'extasiais devant l'architecture haussmannienne de la capitale, ses rues interminables, droites et parallèles. La pollution était un problème, bien sûr, et il faudrait que je m'y accommode. Heureusement, cela était supportable en hauteur comme nous l'étions.

J'y étais accoudé ce soir-là, alors que le soleil se couchait quelque part derrière la maison. Dans quelques minutes, la tour de fer s'illuminerait, et ce spectacle était toujours un émerveillement. Mes pensées voguèrent vers Hannibal que je savais dans la douche que je venais de quitter cinq minutes auparavant. J'imaginai l'eau s'écouler sur son corps nu, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau au passage de ses mains, sa chute de reins affolante, son torse large, l'odeur du musc, celle de son shampoing à la menthe. Et je fus rapidement à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements, en m'étonnant, une fois de plus, d'être pantois rien qu'à le voir derrière mes paupières alors que je n'avais jamais regardé un homme de cette manière auparavant.

Hannibal me rejoignit, ouvrant la porte-fenêtre au moment où les lumières illuminaient Paris, comme si elles ne s'allumaient que pour l'accueillir. Ce qui était ridicule tout autant qu'à la hauteur de son ego. Il était habillé d'une robe de chambre bleu cobalt faite d'une soie certainement hors de prix. Ses pieds nus laissèrent des traces humides sur les dalles en pierre quand il s'approcha de moi, pour se coller à mon dos, alors que je lui souriais par-dessus mon épaule.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille, avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou, ses cheveux humides chatouillant ma joue.

« À toi sous cette maudite douche. » Répondis-je avec ma franchise habituelle. Je savais qu'il appréciait cette qualité.

« Oh. Je vois. » Ou plutôt, il le sentit, quand il posa sa main sur mon érection par-dessus mon pantalon de pyjama. « J'ai réfléchi. » M'apprit-il, en appuyant sa caresse. Mes phalanges blanchirent sur la rambarde, un soupir passa mes lèvres et je me cambrai contre lui. « Tu sais que j'abhorre la banalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu penses à me faire l'amour sur ce balcon, je ne suis pas foncièrement contre l'idée. Je ne peux juste pas garantir d'être suffisamment silencieux pour ne pas rameuter tout le voisinage et peut-être même quelques touristes. »

« L'image est tentante, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. » Me détrompa-t-il, alors que ses gestes contredisaient quelque peu ses paroles, puisqu'il glissa sa main coupable dans mon boxer.

Ses doigts tièdes se refermèrent sur moi et je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière sur son épaule pour lui voler un baiser. Son autre paume se faufila sous mon t-shirt, exposa mon ventre à la moiteur de cette nuit d'été. Ses ongles griffèrent doucement le léger relief de la cicatrice qui barrait mon abdomen, avant de remonter taquiner un téton.

« De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ? » Murmurai-je ensuite contre sa joue.

« Le problème, c'est que nous sommes sur une terrasse, avec cette vue, et qu'en cela, c'est déjà un cliché. Cependant, nous séjournons à Paris. Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un cliché dans cette ville ? »

« J'avoue… Que je ne te suis pas. Mais… En même temps… J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer… Mon Dieu oui, comme ça… » Articulai-je difficilement, alors que sa main accélérait encore.

« J'ai donc pensé que cela te surprendrait peut-être plus, si je te le demandais en te donnant un orgasme. »

Ses mots parvinrent à mes oreilles, mais mon cerveau saturé fut incapable de leur donner un sens. J'avais dû rater quelque chose.

« Hanni… Je ne sais pas… De quoi tu parles… Bon sang. Mais si tu continues… Je vais vraiment… Merde, t'arrête pas… »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Je mordis ma lèvre au sang pour rester silencieux, en guettant le moindre mouvement alentour. Hannibal pointa une langue et lécha le liquide carmin, avant de m'embrasser. Mes gémissements allèrent se perdre dans sa bouche, sous pouce caressa une nouvelle fois l'extrémité sensible de mon membre et je m'agrippai désespérément au garde-fou pour ne pas me laisser glisser à terre alors qu'il me serrait contre lui et que mes genoux tremblaient. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma gorge, ses dents grignotèrent ma pomme d'Adam.

« Will... »

Le plaisir enflamma mon bas-ventre et je plongeai dans son regard fauve où se reflétaient les lumières de la ville, au bord du gouffre. Je perdis quelque peu le contrôle de ma voix, mes muscles se tendirent.

« …Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La question me percuta de plein fouet quand je jouis dans le creux de sa paume et il me retint fermement de son bras alors que je m'effondrais contre lui, le souffle court et incapable de répondre durant de longues secondes. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, tambourinait durement.

« Si tu veux me tuer, il y a des manières beaucoup plus radicales, tu sais. » Soufflai-je, en retrouvant mes appuis.

« Mais tu n'y prendrais pas autant de plaisir. »

« C'est cela que tu avais en tête toute la journée ? » Lui demandai-je, en me remémorant son comportement curieux.

« Pour être honnête, j'avais initialement l'intention de briser la nuque de ce bijoutier proprement exécrable qui m'a vendu les alliances que j'ai choisies pour remplacer celles que nous portions durant la croisière, et de lui écarter les côtes pour déposer l'écrin sur son cœur encore chaud. Mais, j'ai manqué de temps et je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que j'allais faillir à ma parole. » M'expliqua-t-il, en rajustant quelque peu ma tenue, après s'être essuyé la main à l'aide d'un mouchoir sorti de sa poche.

« De toute manière, après le cadeau que tu m'avais laissé dans cette chapelle à Palerme, je ne suis pas certain que ça m'aurait réellement impressionné. » Le taquinai-je. « Là, au moins, on peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. » Dit-il, alors que je me retournais pour me blottir contre son torse.

« Et si nous allions profiter de notre nuit de noces ? » Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

« Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il y ait quelque chose à fêter. Or, tu ne m'as pas encore répondu. »

Je reculai légèrement pour le regarder et eu la décence de paraître gêné.

« Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ton cerveau saturé d'endorphine. » M'accorda-t-il dans sa grande mansuétude. « Alors ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux, crétin. » Le rembarrai-je gentiment, en souriant.

Il leva un de ses délicats sourcils face à l'insulte, avant de sourire en coin d'un air satisfait.

« Quoi ? Tu craignais encore que je dise non ? »

« Je redouterai toujours de te voir disparaître, Will. »

Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Simplement, les rares personnes qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer n'étaient plus de ce monde ou l'avaient abandonné. Et c'était quelque chose que je comprenais tout à fait.

« Je ne compte aller nulle part. » Lui assurai-je, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

« Mon côté rationnel le sait. »

Il sortit un écrin rouge de la poche de son peignoir, avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, sur le velours noir, deux alliances reposaient côte à côte. Les bagues, identiques, se composaient de trois anneaux soudés les uns aux autres.

« Le premier est en titane noir, celui du milieu en argent et le dernier en or. » M'apprit-il.

Il en retira une, avant de prendre ma main gauche nue de tout bijou, puisque nous avions retiré celle que nous portions sur le bateau à notre arrivée à Paris. La lumière d'un réverbère tout proche s'y refléta et j'aperçus les reliefs d'une gravure dans l'anneau. J'attrapai son poignet pour y jeter un œil et pus y lire « _We're conjoined_ » écrit dans une police type manuscrite. Et je clignai rapidement des paupières pour ne pas devenir pathétique. C'était moi qui avais prononcé ces mots, il y avait une éternité, lors de nos retrouvailles à Florence. Non seulement, il s'en souvenait, mais il avait également su saisir la justesse de cette affirmation. Car nous étions liés, de beaucoup de manières.

Incapable de croiser son regard pour le moment, je restai fixé sur ses gestes. Délicatement, il le glissa à mon annulaire, avant de me tendre la petite boîte pour que je m'empare du deuxième. Et je l'imitai, avec tout autant de douceur et portai ses doigts à mes lèvres pour les embrasser, puis trouvai enfin la force de lever mes yeux vers lui pour croiser ses iris ambrés brillants de larmes contenues.

« C'est magnifique. » Dis-je simplement, la gorge nouée.

Et sans prévenir, il m'emporta dans un baiser dévorant, une main collée à ma nuque, l'autre agrippée au tissu de mon t-shirt. Puis il me poussa en arrière, me fit reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre et passa un bras dans mon dos pour l'ouvrir. Il m'entraîna ensuite dans la chambre éclairée uniquement par les lumières extérieures, vers le lit, me fit tomber dessus, avant de me déshabiller avec empressement, comme si me voir nu était tout à coup vital. Et je compris qu'il me voulait avec uniquement cet anneau à mon doigt. Puis il retira sa robe de chambre sous laquelle il ne portait rien et se coula sur mon corps comme une chape de chaleur bouillonnante. Ses lèvres tombèrent sur les miennes, ses mains parcoururent ma peau en sueur encore sensible après ma récente extase, distillant des frissons sous mon épiderme.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et profite. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Et je sus que je devais m'attendre à quelque chose d'éprouvant. Hannibal était un créatif anticonformiste qui prenait un malin plaisir à repousser toujours plus loin mes limites. « Profiter » s'apparenterait certainement plus à « ne pas perdre connaissance ». Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit, en plus d'une bouteille de lubrifiant, une large bande de soie noire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être de nouveau entravé. » Dis-je honnêtement.

« Tant mieux, parce que tu ne le seras pas. Je n'aime pas les plats réchauffés. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire taquin qui ne me rassura que moyennement. « Me fais-tu suffisamment confiance pour que je te prive de ta vue ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite, très sérieusement.

L'idée me tentait autant qu'elle m'effrayait. Mais, comme souvent avec Hannibal, je décidai rapidement de ravaler mes angoisses injustifiées et de me laisser porter. Je hochai donc la tête pour lui signifier mon accord et il banda mes yeux en prenant garde de ne pas trop serrer le tissu. L'étoffe douce et fluide obstrua totalement mon champ de vision et je me retrouvai dans le noir.

« Détends-toi. Si cela devient trop inconfortable, dis-le-moi, nous l'enlèverons. »

« Ça ira. Ma curiosité l'emporte, une fois de plus. »

« C'est ce que j'espérais entendre. » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse et je sursautai légèrement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « À la base, la privation sensorielle était une méthode de torture… »

« Merveilleux. » Ironisai-je.

Mais il savait que le sarcasme était un mécanisme de défense bien rodé chez moi et ne s'en formalisa pas.

« …Avant de devenir une pratique sexuelle plus éprouvante qu'elle n'en a l'air. La privation du sens de la vue, sur laquelle nous avons tous tendance à trop nous appuyer, accroît de manière exponentielle l'ouïe, l'odorat et, plus particulièrement, le toucher. Petit à petit, ton corps et ton cerveau, pour pallier ce manque, vont tenter par tous les moyens de combler les vides. Pour ton confort, je ne vais donc pas cesser de te parler régulièrement. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Impatient de savoir ce que tu as en tête. » Dis-je, après un instant de réflexion.

« Bien. Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

Je m'exécutai sans me faire prier, alors qu'il se poussait sur le côté pour me laisser libre de mes mouvements. Une fois confortablement installé, mes bras passés sous un oreiller, j'attendis avec appréhension. Et je compris à quel point il avait raison, quand je fus capable de sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps quand il se pencha sur moi, alors qu'il ne me touchait même pas. Son souffle chaud mourut contre ma nuque et mes cheveux se hérissèrent. Imperceptiblement, ma respiration s'accéléra. Puis, je perçus la douceur de ses lèvres et la caresse mouillée de sa langue qui glissa entre mes omoplates. Et je me cambrai, frissonnant, alors qu'il descendait dans le creux de mes reins, en prenant garde que cette langue traîtresse reste notre unique point de contact, jusqu'à ce que ses paumes se posent sur mes fesses. Puis il se recula, comme s'il prenait le temps de m'observer un instant, offert et quelque peu vulnérable, quand brusquement, le muscle humide s'enfouit dans un endroit proprement inattendu et la sensation déroutante me secoua d'un soubresaut, avant que le plaisir soudain ne m'arrache un gémissement tout à fait indécent. Hannibal m'empoigna plus durement pour me maintenir immobile, alors que sa langue creusait un peu plus en moi, me faisant m'accrocher à la tête de lit pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il me prodigua cette caresse grisante et inconnue jusqu'alors, durant d'exquises minutes. Puis, aussi vite que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Privé subitement de son contact, je repris mon souffle, quelque peu tremblant, dans l'expectative. Je pris alors conscience de l'ampleur du côté « torture » de la chose. L'attente était difficilement supportable.

« Tu es sublime. » Murmura-t-il beaucoup plus proche de mon oreille que je ne le croyais, et mon cœur eut un raté.

La pulpe de ses doigts frôla mes vertèbres, taquina mes côtes, effleura la courbe charnue de mon fessier, avant de migrer au dernier moment vers une cuisse, à l'arrière d'un genou. Et le désir me fit les écarter dans une demande silencieuse.

« Que veux-tu, Will ? » Osa-t-il me questionner, et je dus ravaler l'insulte qui me vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Toi. En moi. Maintenant. » Soufflai-je, à la place.

« Quelle impétuosité. Rien ne sert de se précipiter, _mylimasis_. » Susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude, sa langue roulant agréablement sur le mot tendre en lituanien.

J'entendis alors distinctement le bruit du bouchon de la petite bouteille, avant de sentir ses phalanges lubrifiées s'enfoncer en moi avec une atroce lenteur. Mes hanches allèrent à leur rencontre dans un mouvement involontaire, un son inarticulé passa ma gorge et le bois protesta sous ma poigne, alors que j'étais complètement submergé par les sensations décuplées. Il creusa plus profondément de ses doigts agiles, en s'extasiant, j'en étais certain, devant mes réactions incontrôlables.

« J'aime que tu sois dans cet état à cause de moi. » Ajouta-t-il, et je pus _voir_ son air satisfait derrière mes paupières.

« Putain… »

Et son autre main claqua brusquement sur ma fesse gauche, comme pour me punir de ma vulgarité. Je sursautai en plantant mes dents dans l'oreiller pour étouffer la plainte qui m'échappa. Puis il me quitta soudainement, une fois de plus, me laissant dans une attente parfaitement insupportable à présent. Et je serrai mes lèvres fortement, refusant de le supplier.

« J'aime aussi quand tu refuses de te soumettre facilement. » Dit-il après un moment de silence. « Retourne-toi. » Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je basculai lourdement sur le dos, mes bras refusant de me porter. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids, quand il se déplaça entre mes jambes. Puis, je sentis son souffle brûlant contre mon aine et sa langue insidieuse frôla mes bourses, remonta lentement le long de mon sexe tendu, m'arracha un soupir impudique, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Et il souffla doucement sur le sillon de salive qu'il avait laissé sur son passage. Mes cuisses furent secouées d'un spasme. À l'aveugle, je tendis une main, jusqu'à rencontrer la texture fluide de ses cheveux. Il frotta sa tête contre ma paume comme l'aurait fait un chat, avant de subitement me prendre dans sa bouche. Un cri, que je fus incapable de réprimer, se répercuta dans la pièce, assourdissant à mes oreilles sensibles et mes doigts se crispèrent sur son crâne alors qu'il allait et venait impitoyablement sur mon membre. Ses phalanges s'insinuèrent de nouveau dans ma chair et je nouai mes mollets derrière sa nuque. Il remonta alors en mordant un de mes tétons au passage, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres dans un baiser vorace auquel je répondis, en serrant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis je le sentis enfin me pénétrer avec une intolérable lenteur. Mes dents saisirent la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure, l'écorchèrent jusqu'à goûter la saveur cuivrée de son sang et un grondement monta dans sa poitrine comme une vengeance jouissive. Il s'enfonça alors d'une poussée brusque et je m'arc-boutai violemment sur le lit, transpercé par le plaisir mêlé de douleur, ma bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Ma respiration se hacha, je déglutis avec difficulté et il embrassa ma gorge offerte pour se faire pardonner. Puis il se retira doucement, mon corps fut pris de tremblements, et mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses bras tendus sous l'effort, quand il prit un rythme lent mais dur, son bassin claquant contre l'arrière de mes cuisses d'une manière obscène. L'odeur de sa peau en sueur envahit mes narines, son goût salé chatouilla ma langue, ses soupirs résonnèrent à mes oreilles comme une mélodie, quelques murmures indécents lui échappèrent et je le serrai contre moi, possédé par le besoin écrasant de jouir. Mais je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de réclamer quoi que soit. Et il accéléra la cadence, me prit avec plus de fougue, ses dents plantées dans mon cou. Puis il se redressa sur ses genoux, hissa mes mollets sur ses épaules, agrippa mes hanches plus fermement, se perdit plus profondément en moi. D'une main, il empoigna alors mon érection, la caressa savamment, m'amenant au bord de la rupture avant de ralentir. Et je m'agaçai rapidement de sa capacité à me sentir venir. Même sans le voir, je pus aisément deviner ses traits crispés sous l'effort, ses yeux brillants de contentement, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses lèvres entrouvertes peut-être rehaussées d'un sourire carnassier.

« Hannibal… » Susurrai-je, les dents serrées, quand une nouvelle vague de plaisir enflamma mon bas-ventre.

« Oui ? » Souffla-t-il, en me laissant insatisfait une fois de plus, alors que le mouvement de ses hanches se teintait de brutalité contenue.

Il voulait que je cède et que je l'implore, mais c'était hors de question. Même si le bandeau m'épargnerait l'humiliation de faire face à son air triomphant.

« Si tu continues… À jouer avec moi… Je te jure que je te le ferai payer. »

Et je l'entendis rire brièvement, avant qu'il n'accélère le rythme de sa main autour de moi et m'accorde enfin ma délivrance. Elle déferla sur moi, dévastatrice, alors qu'il frappait une fois de trop ce point sensible à l'intérieur de moi. Ma voix se cassa, mes ongles griffèrent ses biceps, quand mon cerveau sembla se disloquer sous le plaisir et je l'entendis confusément me chuchoter qu'il m'aimait, avant qu'il ne se tende contre moi. Et je regrettai brièvement de ne pas réellement le voir ainsi, même si je l'imaginai sans difficulté succomber à son tour, ses yeux magnifiques cachés derrière ses paupières crispées, sa mâchoire contractée, ses phalanges blanchies marquant ma taille, sa bouche ouverte d'où s'échappa un gémissement presque douloureux quand il se répandit en moi. Puis il se retint de justesse de tomber sur moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes avant de les embrasser plus franchement. Je sentis les soubresauts de son corps éprouvé, entre mes cuisses, contre mon torse alors que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle. Il abandonna ensuite la lutte et s'abîma à mes côtés, sa respiration lourde venant chatouiller ma joue.

« Je t'aime. » Lui répondis-je tardivement, flottant dans les brumes orgasmiques.

Il me serra alors contre lui, son front trempé de sueur calé dans le creux de mon épaule, son bras passé autour de ma poitrine. Avec précaution, il me retira mon bandeau, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe humide en ramenant ses mèches folles en arrière. Mes extrémités s'engourdirent, la chaleur étouffante et poisseuse de cette nuit d'été entrait par la fenêtre restée ouverte, nous enveloppant dans un cocon presque suffoquant. Du bout des doigts, je traçai des arabesques imaginaires dans son dos, pour l'apaiser, me laissai bercer par le rythme ralentissant de son cœur, ou bien du mien, je ne savais plus trop. Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil glissa sur nous doucement, suivant le cours de mes pensées, alors qu'à mon doigt, l'anneau brillait sous la lumière blafarde de la Lune.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez voir la bague qui m'a inspiré en tapant "bague homme titane triade" sur Google image. C'est celle de la première image.**


	29. Splinters of my soul

**XXIX**

 **Splinters of my soul**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Décidément, j'aime beaucoup décrire les petites scènes du quotidien. Donc j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop. Ne vous inquiétez pas, de l'action est prévue par la suite, au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture ^^

 **Fannibal :** Je suis contente si le chapitre précédent t'a plu. La fin n'est pas prévue pour le moment ne t'inquiète pas lol

 **Guest :** Toi qui n'as pas précisé de pseudo, sache que ta review m'a projeté dans un ascenseur émotionnel assez violent XD Je lis la première phrase :"50 nuances de Grey à vraiment touché tout le monde alors ?" et j'ai eu envie de te demander si tu avais une carte de visite, pour ma cuisine XD puis j'ai lu ensuite : "L'originalité même, ton esprit doit être pire qu'un labyrinthe tortueux." Et là je me suis dit "OK, on va lui pardonner sa référence douteuse." Car oui, mon esprit est tortueux. Ravi que la demande en mariage et la bague t'aient plu.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de baignoire à Wolf Trap, ni dans la maison où nous avions vécu avec Molly et Walter, ni dans les nombreux logements que nous avions occupés mon père et moi quand j'étais enfant. Il n'y avait qu'en Argentine, que j'avais fini par m'habituer au fait de pouvoir prendre un bain quand bon me semblait. Et c'était quelque chose que je pouvais continuer à faire ici.

Ce matin-là, quand j'ouvris les yeux et que je m'étirai, délicieusement courbaturé, le bruit des robinets ouverts dans la salle de bain attenante, m'apprit qu'Hannibal m'avait devancé dans mon initiative. Certainement aussi poisseux de sueur – et quelques autres choses – que moi, je ne pouvais que comprendre son besoin de se laver. Et la baignoire était assez grande pour deux. Je me levai donc, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit malgré la fenêtre toujours grande ouverte par où entraient les rayons matinaux du soleil, et sortis dans le couloir. Je fis un arrêt rapide aux toilettes, puis le rejoignis dans la salle de bain. Entre-temps, le bain s'était rempli, et c'est immergé jusqu'au cou, une jambe pendante à l'extérieur, que je le retrouvai.

« Bonjour. » Le saluai-je, en m'avançant vers lui.

« Bonjour. Tu semblais si bien dormir, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. » Me répondit-il.

Trônant au milieu de la pièce, sur un parquet traité contre l'humidité, le bassin était la réplique exacte, en beaucoup plus grand, des deux vasques qui se trouvaient contre le mur de droite. Un imposant robinet qui sortait du sol et se courbait par-dessus le bain était lui aussi identique à ceux, plus petits, qui alimentaient les lavabos. Au fond de la pièce, face à l'entrée, s'élevait une douche carrelée de blanc, totalement ouverte, équipée d'un sol légèrement incliné qui permettait à l'eau de s'évacuer.

Je posai un genou à terre, mon alliance tinta contre la pierre grise quand je m'appuyai sur la baignoire en forme de bol, et je me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient le goût mentholé du dentifrice. Je me relevai alors et me dirigeai vers les lavabos, avant de me saisir de ma brosse à dent, en observant mes cheveux en bataille et mes yeux encore humides de sommeil, dans le long miroir fixé au-dessus. Le reflet d'Hannibal me sourit.

« Te sens-tu différent ? »

Sa question me prit de court et je me figeai un instant, le manche en plastique dépassant de mes lèvres et la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Je me tournai vers lui et m'appuyai contre la vasque, en levant un sourcil interrogateur pour lui signifier qu'il devait développer. Durant quelques instants, seul le bruit des poils durs crissant contre l'émail meubla le silence.

« Moi, je me sens différent. » Affirma-t-il finalement.

Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire. Et une révélation me frappa. Quand je m'étais marié avec Molly, malgré la cérémonie – modeste et un peu étrange, puisque sa famille ne m'avait jamais apprécié, mais tout de même mémorable – malgré le voyage de noces et notre emménagement, je m'étais senti exactement le même. Et notre relation m'avait également semblé inchangée. Comme si nous l'avions officialisée pour nous plier aux convenances.

Mais, ce matin-là, alors que nous n'avions fait qu'échanger nos alliances sous les rayons pâles de la Lune, sans maire, ni témoins pour en attester, je me sentais transformé plus sûrement que jamais auparavant. Alors que le document qui faisait foi de cette union n'était qu'un papier falsifié et antidaté que Jonas nous avait fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire d'un transporteur, avec mon titre de séjour plus vrai que nature au nom de William Harris - Junoska.

« Hoi auhi. » Répondis-je, en oubliant momentanément ce que je faisais.

Du dentifrice coula sur ma poitrine, Hannibal leva les yeux au ciel, et je jurai dans ma barbe en me penchant précipitamment au-dessus du lavabo pour cracher. Je me rinçai ensuite rapidement la bouche, avant de me saisir d'une serviette pour essuyer mon visage et mon torse.

« Moi aussi. » Répétai-je.

En réponse, il se redressa légèrement en me faisant une place et j'acceptai volontiers l'invitation. L'eau était presque trop chaude et embaumait les huiles essentielles d'amande et les sels de bain aux senteurs florales. Je calai mon dos contre son torse et ma tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise. Une de ses mains récupéra l'éponge au fond et frotta doucement mon ventre.

« C'est quoi ce parfum ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« Tu parles sûrement de la lavande. C'est une fleur violette cultivée en Provence, dans le sud de la France. Elle est réputée pour ses vertus apaisantes, entre autres choses. »

« L'odeur est forte, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. » Commentai-je, en me détendant sous ses attentions.

L'éponge remonta sur ma poitrine, mouilla mes épaules, ma nuque. J'embrassai sa gorge. Son pouls pulsa lentement contre mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? » Demandai-je alors.

Sa main gauche saisit la mienne sous l'eau. Nos alliances ripèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« La sensation d'appartenance. » Répondit-il.

« Elle est plus tangible, plus réelle. Je ressens la même chose. »

Un ange passa. Un silence confortable s'installa, alors qu'il reposait l'éponge, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu veux aller prendre un brunch sur la _Place du Tertre_ ? » Me proposa-t-il.

Mon estomac approuva bruyamment.

« Il est si tard que ça ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Dix heures passées, très certainement. » Affirma-t-il, en jaugeant la hauteur du soleil par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

« J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir. » Constatai-je. « C'est ta faute. » Ajoutai-je, en souriant.

« Comme si cela t'avait déplu. » Répliqua-t-il, amusé.

« J'ai encore l'impression de te sentir en moi. » Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Il se figea l'espace d'une seconde, avant de me pousser doucement.

« Si nous voulons aller manger, nous devrions sortir de cette baignoire avant que cela devienne plus qu'une impression. »

Un rire m'échappa, en constatant, une fois de plus, que je n'avais vraiment pas grand-chose à faire pour attiser le désir de cet homme pourtant si froid en apparence. Nous sortîmes de l'eau l'un après l'autre et je lui tendis un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé dans lequel il s'enveloppa, alors que j'en faisais de même. Nous retournâmes ensuite dans la chambre pour nous habiller.

« Le restaurant auquel tu penses nécessite-t-il un effort vestimentaire ? » Le questionnai-je, en me plantant devant la penderie ouverte après avoir sorti un boxer d'un tiroir.

« Je n'ai prévu aucun endroit en particulier, mes connaissances sur ce quartier ne sont plus à jour. Mais une tenue décontractée fera très bien l'affaire. » Affirma-t-il, en enfilant son sous-vêtement.

« Hannibal, nous n'avons pas la même définition de décontracté. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de sortir un pantalon en lin écru, une chemisette à manches courtes en coton blanc ornée de discrets motifs losange. Puis il agrémenta le tout d'une paire de désert boots en toile couleur sable.

« Cela ira très bien. Et si tu veux, après notre repas, nous irons en ville parfaire ta garde-robe. »

« Je ne vais pas dilapider ton argent dans des vêtements dont je n'ai pas besoin. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » Répliquai-je, en passant néanmoins la tenue.

« Mon argent est aussi le tien. Et tu parles de ta collection de t-shirts blancs, de pantalons en treillis et de ce jean usé jusqu'à la corde qu'il t'arrive de porter quand tu traînes à la maison le dimanche ? » Railla-t-il, en s'habillant à son tour dans les mêmes tons clairs.

« Ce jean me fait un cul d'enfer et je sais que tu l'as très bien remarqué, ne le nies pas. » Ripostai-je, entre le rire et l'agacement. Et il ne me contredit pas. « Je ne suis pas une poupée que tu peux vêtir à ta guise, Hannibal. Tu sais que je viens d'un milieu très modeste. Les vêtements n'ont jamais été une priorité pour moi. Ils devaient être pratiques, solides et surtout pas chers… »

Il me coupa en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour me fixer de ses yeux fauves.

« Tu n'es pas une poupée, Will. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'imagines une chose pareille. Je pense juste que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Nous irons dans les boutiques de ton choix et tu achèteras ce qui te plaît. »

« Dans ce cas, d'accord. » Approuvai-je, en posant mes mains sur sa taille. « Et j'ai l'impression que ma bague et légèrement trop grande. » Ajoutai-je, alors que c'était totalement faux. « Nous devrions aller la faire ajuster chez ce fameux bijoutier, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque nous aurons d'abord passé du temps dans les magasins, sans parler des courses, parce qu'il faut bien accompagner la viande, nous arriverons sûrement à la fermeture. »

Il me couva d'un regard indescriptible, puis me gratifia d'un baiser ravageur avant de coller son front au mien.

« Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Là où tu m'as trouvé. C'est toi qui t'es mis en tête de parcourir toute la surface de la Terre avant de t'établir à Baltimore. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Sans compter ta technique de drague proprement désastreuse. Provoquer une encéphalite n'est absolument pas un bon moyen de donner envie de s'engager dans une relation. Même moi, je le sais. » Ironisai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant que je souriais.

« Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ça. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu as suffisamment payé. » Affirmai-je, avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. « On y va ? »

« Après toi. » Dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se chausser.

« Je vais faire sortir les chiens dans le jardin, ça leur fera du bien de passer l'après-midi dehors. » L'informai-je, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Dès qu'ils entendirent mon pas dans l'escalier, ils sortirent de leur pièce pour venir tourner autour de moi. Je distribuai quelques caresses au passage, en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils dévalèrent tous les trois marches, avant de chahuter sur la pelouse. Tous, sauf Buster, qui attendait en bas des marches, le nez en l'air et en remuant sa courte queue. Il jappa, monta trois marches, avant de les redescendre, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Je souris, amusé de son impatience. Puis, Hannibal apparut et Buster aboya.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en se baissant pour le porter devant son visage.

Un jappement enthousiaste lui répondit et il le reposa à terre. Le chien nous suivit jusqu'au portail.

…

Le restaurant que nous avions finalement choisi servait un brunch sous forme de buffet à volonté. Malgré cette formule qui me paraissait très populaire, la cuisine se voulait gastronomique. Pour le premier service, la large table, recouverte de plats mêlants petit-déjeuner continental et plats salés à base d'œuf, de fromage ou de bacon, faisait envie, à première vue. Sur un grand plat étaient également exposées différentes sortes de pains. Le tout était accompagné de café dit « italien », de plusieurs variétés de thés et de jus de fruit, de chocolat chaud et, à mon grand étonnement, de champagne.

« C'est plutôt à New York qu'il est traditionnel de servir du champagne avec le brunch. Peut-être l'établissement souhaite-t-il satisfaire une clientèle touristique de tous horizons. » Chuchota Hannibal à mon oreille, quand je le questionnai sur le sujet.

« Je suis affamé. » Affirmai-je ensuite, en me saisissant d'une assiette.

Je la remplis à ras bord de viennoiseries – une sucrerie qu'Hannibal avait appelée un _croissant au beurre_ – de pain que je tartinai de confiture de fraises, d'une crêpe au chocolat, de saucisse et d'œuf brouillés. Hannibal m'observa avec amusement, car autour de moi, les autres convives étaient bien plus réservés sur leur enthousiasme et modérés sur leurs portions, avant de me rejoindre avec sa propre assiette. Je fis la grimace devant le plateau de fromages, car l'aspect, comme l'odeur, ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

« Celui-ci, c'est du _bleu d'Auvergne_. » Me désigna-t-il. « Je ne le conseille pas, pour un débutant en fromage. Il est fort en goût et certaines personnes sont rebutées par la moisissure. »

« Pardon, la quoi ? » M'étonnai-je, avant de mordre dans mon _croissant_.

La pâte feuilletée et légèrement sucrée me parut pâteuse en bouche, mais je supposai que c'était normal.

« Les taches bleues, c'est de la moisissure et elle se mange. » Face à mon air horrifié, il passa aux autres qui paraissaient beaucoup plus inoffensifs. « Celui-là, c'est du _brie_. Un fromage à pâte molle à base de lait de vache. Très doux. Tu pourrais l'essayer. Ici, nous avons un _cabécou_ à base de lait cru de chèvre. »

« Franchement, je pense que ce n'est pas mon truc. Si tu me cuisines des plats à base de fromage, je goûterai volontiers, parce que tu as le don de rendre bon n'importe quoi. Mais déjà que je ne suis pas fan du _croissant_ , je pense que je vais me contenter des aliments que je connais déjà. »

« Il me semble difficile de ne pas aimer les _croissants_ , Will. » Répliqua-t-il.

Perplexe, il prit la viennoiserie à peine entamée dans mon assiette et mordit dedans. Il mâcha une fois, deux fois, puis sa mâchoire se figea. Il s'empara alors d'une serviette en papier et, très discrètement, recracha sa bouchée dedans, avant de la jeter.

« J'en déduis que ce n'est pas le goût auquel tu t'attendais. »

« Il est surgelé. » Dit-il d'un air sinistre.

Je dus me mordre la joue pour réprimer un fou rire. La formule coûtait une petite fortune. Je ne connaissais pas le taux de change de l'euro, mais Hannibal m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence avec le dollar américain. Il promena alors son regard aux alentours et apostropha un jeune serveur qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître intimidé face à l'expression meurtrière qu'affichait Hannibal.

« _Puis-je voir le chef qui a préparé ceci, s'il vous plaît ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il en français.

L'employé sembla angoissé par la question. J'en conclus qu'elle ne devait pas être agréable.

« _Bien sûr. Je vais le chercher, Monsieur._ » Répondit-il précipitamment, avant de s'éclipser.

« J'ai demandé à parler au chef. » M'informa-t-il.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant. En attendant, il examina d'autres aliments sur la table, grimaça en trempant ses lèvres dans le jus de pomme, fronça le nez en enfonçant son doigt dans une gaufre qui suinta de gras sous la pression. Puis, l'homme arriva enfin. Aussi grand qu'Hannibal et très corpulent, c'était une véritable force de la nature. Autour de sa taille était noué un tablier de cuisine initialement blanc, d'une propreté douteuse. Sur sa tête, des cheveux bruns parsemés par une calvitie étaient plaqués en arrière. Il tendit une main large et potelée vers nous et Hannibal la serra sans hésitation. Il comptait bien dominer l'échange, que je suivis avec curiosité.

Même si je ne compris qu'un mot par-ci par-là, le ton était sans équivoque, froid, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'indignation, renforcé par moult gestes gracieux de la main pour désigner les plats. Autour de nous, les curieux qui parlaient français, et certainement aussi quelques étrangers, s'agglutinèrent rapidement autour du chef qui se faisait passer le savon du siècle. Je saisis au vol les termes « _inadmissible_ », « _honte_ » et « _dégoûtant_ » dont je connaissais le sens et cela me donna une idée globale de la teneur de la conversation. Le visage de l'homme prit une teinte brique, puis la rougeur s'étendit à son cou à mesure qu'il argumentait, si bien que j'en vins à craindre qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque dans l'instant. Mais il ne fit qu'élever la voix un peu plus. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

Je pus alors aisément percevoir son agressivité, son animosité, et la situation ne m'amusa plus du tout. L'éclat d'un couteau posé sur un plat à tarte attira mon regard. S'il posait une main sur Hannibal, je me jurai de l'égorger. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de l'arme et des deux hommes. Hannibal vit clair dans mon manège, certainement parce qu'il avait lui-même lorgné la lame avec envie, et posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« _Nous allons partir, à présent. Et comptez sur moi pour parler de votre établissement._ » Sembla-t-il conclure, avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie.

Le chef nous lança une dernière réplique que je ne compris pas. Près de la porte se trouvait un petit présentoir garni de cartes de visite du restaurant. Hannibal en empocha une, certainement pour se souvenir de repasser ici dans quelque temps. Cet esclandre nous obligeait à rester patients, pour ne pas être suspectés. Des gens nous avaient vus et se souviendraient sûrement de nous encore un moment.

Nous fûmes à nouveau dehors. Sur la place, régnait l'effervescence propre à la période estivale, les touristes arpentaient les trottoirs et des musiciens de rue jouaient un peu plus loin. Hannibal prit le temps de se calmer et moi aussi. Puis, il me résuma ce qui avait été dit. L'homme ne voyait pas où était le mal, ce qui me paraissait hallucinant, même pour moi qui n'étais pas coutumier de la grande gastronomie française. En attendant, nous avions toujours aussi faim et la journée serait longue avant que nous puissions rendre une visite au bijoutier. Nous optâmes donc pour un déjeuner, dans un petit restaurant sans prétention qui servait une cuisine maison que je trouvai délicieuse et Hannibal, tout à fait convenable.

L'estomac rempli, nous rentrâmes à la maison où les chiens nous accueillirent dans le jardin. Le temps de sortir les casques et les blousons en cuir, et nous étions en route pour le centre-ville, juchés sur la moto roadster dont la carrosserie noire brillait sous le soleil de juillet.


	30. Cut through your skin

**XXX**

 **Cut through your skin**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre 30! Je suis comme une dingue XD

Certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, j'ai commencé à publier cette fic en anglais. Je m'occupe moi-même de la traduction, et Astrid, une fannibal que j'ai rencontrée récemment, corrige mes ignobles fautes d'anglais. Elle fait vraiment un travail merveilleux, parce que je suis encore loin de maîtriser cette langue.  
Bonne lecture ^^

 **Fannibal :** J'aime beaucoup décrire ces petites scènes, en parallèle des meurtres, de l'angoisse et des scènes de sexe. Ça rend les choses plus concrètes, les personnages plus vivants.

 **Julia :** Déjà un rôti dans ce chapitre. On verra plus tard pour le deuxième XD

* * *

Hannibal m'avait dit que je choisirai les magasins et les tenues. Et j'avais accepté, par fierté. Mais, la réalité me rattrapa, quand il gara la moto dans une rue qui me semblait interminable, bordée d'hôtels particuliers. Certains paraissaient sortis d'un autre siècle, d'autres encore arborés des drapeaux étrangers, dont celui des États-Unis. Des ambassades, conclus-je. Par intermittence, des boutiques de luxe, dont je reconnus certaines marques. Hannibal se stationna sur un parking deux roues, juste en face d'un commerce nommé Valentino, et je réfléchis rapidement à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. La vérité, c'est que je n'y connaissais rien, tout simplement. Les enseignes me disaient vaguement quelque chose, bien entendu – même moi, je savais qui était Coco Chanel – mais j'étais bien incapable de me figurer les styles de vêtements des uns et des autres. Dans le même temps, il était hors de question de demander finalement de l'aide à Hannibal. J'espérais juste ne pas me planter royalement.

J'enlevai mon casque, alors qu'il en faisait de même, et ouvris prestement mon blouson en cuir, déjà mort de chaud à l'intérieur. La sécurité avant tout, disait Hannibal. Ou encore : les gens qui roulent en short et t-shirt sont des motards du dimanche qui finiront par laisser leur peau sur le macadam. Sur le principe, j'étais plutôt d'accord. Dans les faits, j'eus l'impression que mon épiderme avait fusionné avec le tissu de la doublure quand je tentai de le retirer. Hannibal me donna un coup de main, et je pus enfin sentir la brise fraîche qui soufflait sur mes bras.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller ? » Me demanda-t-il alors.

Et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant et traînai mes yeux aux alentours, en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mon regard tomba sur la boutique devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. La devanture était entièrement noire et contrastait étrangement avec les tons très clairs des immeubles qui sillonnaient toute la rue. Au-dessus de la porte, en lettres blanches, on pouvait lire « Saint Laurent Paris. ». Sur la poignée, je reconnus le logo emblématique où se mêlaient un Y, un S et un L.

« Ici. » Décidai-je, en essayant de paraître tout à fait sûr de moi.

« Très bon choix. » Me dit-il. Et un poids s'envola de ma poitrine.

Nous entrâmes alors et, immédiatement, une hôtesse s'occupa de nous débarrasser de nos casques et nos blousons. L'intérieur se mariait très bien à l'extérieur. Le noir et le blanc semblaient être les seules couleurs ornant les murs, les sols et les étagères. Très peu d'articles étaient exposés. Je savais que c'était synonyme de prix exorbitants et m'en voulus presque tout de suite de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

« Je connais ce regard. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. « Arrête de réfléchir et profite. Choisis ce que tu veux. »

À ma droite, sur un présentoir, se trouvait un sac bandoulière bleu marine, en toile et en cuir. Par curiosité, je me penchai pour déchiffrer la minuscule étiquette et pus y lire : 595,00 €.

« Il te plaît ? » Me questionna Hannibal, en se fourvoyant sur mes intentions.

« Pas vraiment. » Prétendis-je, alors que je le trouvais très beau.

Il leva un sourcil amusé. Il savait que je mentais. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un vendeur s'approcha, nous souhaita la bienvenue et proposa ses services, le tout d'une voix assurée et visiblement rodée à l'exercice, à grand renfort de gestes que je qualifierais de gracieux. Certainement habitué à des clients de tous les horizons, l'anglais s'imposa naturellement. Persuadé d'avoir trouvé mon sauveur, je m'empressai d'accepter. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond étonnamment clair et aux yeux d'un bleu givré, portait un costume sobre et aussi sombre que la décoration. Il m'inspira immédiatement de la sympathie. Il nous guida dans les rayons, en me posant quelques questions quand il apprit que nous étions là pour moi. Hannibal s'arrêta devant des vestes de costumes et j'en profitai pour me pencher sur l'employé.

« Cette virée résulte d'une discussion quelque peu houleuse où j'ai voulu m'affirmer en prétendant pouvoir me débrouiller. Le problème, c'est que je n'y connais rien. Pitié, aidez-moi. »

Il pinça ses lèvres fines en se retenant visiblement de rire, puis me sourit.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons vous trouver ce qu'il faut et vous serez à tomber. Vous êtes mignon comme un cœur, et apparemment, il veut que tout le monde le voie. Commençons par une chemise. Celle que vous portez correspond-elle à votre style habituel ? »

Je le suivis vers une penderie où plusieurs chemises étaient présentées, parfaitement alignées.

« Pas vraiment. » Avouai-je. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Ignatus. Mais, appelez-moi Ig. Mes parents sont du genre original. »

« Je suis Will. Et mon mari aussi verse dans les prénoms étranges. Il s'appelle Hannibal. »

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de se saisir d'un vêtement, de le plaquer sur mon torse, pour finalement changer d'avis et en prendre un autre que ne lui plu pas également.

« Il est particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Cela se voit tout de suite. Je comprends ce que vous lui trouvez. Vous êtes un peu aux antipodes lui et vous. »

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

Il fit un nouveau choix et sembla cette fois satisfait du résultat. À mon grand étonnement, la chemise était ornée de carreaux gris et noirs, tout à fait le genre que j'appréciais. Cet homme avait un don.

« Nous allons aussi en prendre une noire. C'est un basic, tout le monde devrait en avoir une dans sa garde-robe. » M'assura-t-il, en joignant les gestes à la parole. « Maintenant, un pantalon. » Décida-t-il ensuite. Et je lui emboîtai le pas.

Hannibal nous rejoignit, curieux.

« Trouves-tu ton bonheur ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ils font des chemises à carreaux. » Lui appris-je, encore étonné.

Il sourit en coin, visiblement ravi de mon enthousiasme soudain.

« Vous être du genre à préférer les jeans, je me trompe ? » Me questionna Ig, en se tournant vers nous avec une sélection de pantalons pliés sur son bras.

« Je m'y sens plus à l'aise, oui. » Admis-je. Il avait encore tapé juste.

« Jean ne veut pas dire inélégant. La matière est brute, mais les coupes et les couleurs, c'est une autre histoire. Allons faire quelques essayages, voulez-vous. »

Les cabines étaient spacieuses, fermées par de lourds rideaux blancs parfaitement propres. Durant près d'une demi-heure, je me pliai à l'exercice, surpris de constater qu'en effet, un jean pouvait être chic. Pendant ce temps, Ig faisait des allers-retours pour me proposer d'autres sortes de vêtements, dont un polo à manches courtes en coton bleu marine avec un col en cuir noir, une veste de smoking cintrée de la même teinte dont les revers étaient satinés, la sacoche que j'avais aperçue en arrivant et un lourd manteau en cachemire gris foncé.

« Pour l'instant, il fait chaud, bien sûr. Mais, l'hiver sera vite là et ils sont parfois rudes à Paris. Je ne sais pas de quelle région vous venez, mais il vaut mieux être paré. » M'assura Ig.

Je m'observai longuement dans la glace. J'avais passé la chemise noire satinée, la veste de smoking, un jean skinny d'un bleu très foncé, avec le manteau par-dessus. Ig agrémenta le tout d'une paire de chaussures type ranger en cuir noir et du sac. L'ensemble était incontestablement saisissant. Et le regard qu'Hannibal coula sur moi me confirma mon impression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Que ce vendeur a très bon goût. » Ig cacha son sourire derrière sa main et je pris un air faussement offensé. « Tu es parfait. » Ajouta-t-il, en posant une main sur ma nuque.

Je le savais avare de gestes intimes en public, mais il sut faire passer toute son affection dans cette simple caresse. Je retournai ensuite dans la cabine pour me changer, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse, en ajoutant la chemise à carreaux et le polo à la pile de vêtements sur le comptoir. L'hôtesse qui nous avait accueillis semblait ravie et je n'osai imaginer le montant de la note. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui poser la question d'ailleurs. Il avait suffisamment insisté pour que je ne me préoccupe pas de cela aujourd'hui.

« Merci. Nous reviendrons sûrement. Vous êtes très agréable. » Dis-je à Ignatus, avant de partir.

« C'est mon travail. Nous vous accueillerons de nouveau avec plaisir. Bonne journée, Messieurs. »

Nous récupérâmes nos casques et nos blousons, Hannibal chargea les sacs dans les sacoches de la moto, puis nous reprîmes la route.

…

Durant tout le trajet, je ne pensai qu'au soir qui s'approchait à grands pas et au bijoutier. Je me surpris à ressentir de l'impatience. Depuis quand étais-je impatient de tuer ? L'homme était certainement des plus exécrables. Je resserrai ma prise sur la taille d'Hannibal, il posa sa main qui ne tenait pas l'accélérateur sur les miennes quelques secondes, le temps d'une caresse, avant de prendre un virage.

Nous fîmes ensuite le tour de quelques épiceries fines. Hannibal avait sûrement une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait cuisiner, comme toujours, mais je fus bien incapable de le déduire à partir de la liste des ingrédients.

« Sais-tu déjà ce que tu vas nous concocter ? » Le questionnai-je, alors que nous retournions à la moto, chargés de victuailles.

« J'y réfléchis depuis le jour où j'ai acheté nos alliances. » M'apprit-il.

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'il se fait tard et que je commence à avoir faim. » Répondis-je.

Et il comprit parfaitement de quelle faim je parlais.

…

La nuit tombait tard à cette période de l'année. Nous arrivâmes donc devant la bijouterie alors qu'il faisait encore jour, même si le ciel s'assombrissait doucement. Tout en descendant de la moto, j'eus une pensée pour Alejandro. Manipuler l'homme m'avait plu bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais, ce qui m'étonnait encore, c'était qu'entrer dans sa tête ne m'avait pas empêché de le tuer sans remords. Depuis que nous nous étions enfuis ensemble avec Hannibal, je m'efforçais de me couper émotionnellement des gens que nous chassions. Pour préserver ma santé mentale. Entrer en empathie avec nos victimes ne pouvait qu'être néfaste, n'est-ce pas ? C'était du moins ce que je croyais. Une part de moi redoutait de découvrir, un jour, qu'une de ces personnes ne méritait pas tant que ça son sort finalement. Le problème ne venait pas du fait que j'aimais le meurtre. J'avais embrassé ce côté de moi. Il venait du fait de ne pas tuer n'importe qui. Hannibal n'était certainement pas une espèce de justicier qui traquait les impunis. Cela aurait peut-être été plus simple. Courir après les violeurs et assassins. Mais non. Hannibal pourchassait les impolis.

Certes, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'avait donné aucune raison de douter. Cela partait peut-être souvent d'un mot plus haut que l'autre, d'un geste de travers, mais comme s'il avait un sixième sens pour les repérer, tous les gens qui étaient passés entre nos mains se trouvaient être de parfaits connards. Cependant, de par sa nature, Hannibal ne ressentait également aucun remords. Une chance – si je pouvais me permettre d'employer ce terme – que je n'avais pas. Et pourtant, je n'en ressentais aucun par rapport à nos actions.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Tu hésites ? » Me questionna Hannibal.

Je n'avais jamais songé à refuser un meurtre. Et donc, jamais songé non plus à sa probable réaction. Le prendrait-il mal ? Irait-il seul en me laissant le choix de me retirer ? Serait-il déçu ?

« Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Là n'est pas la question. » L'interrompis-je. C'était mon problème, pas le sien. « Pourrait-on prendre le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec cet homme ? En utilisant cette histoire d'ajustement de bague. »

« Crains-tu qu'il ne mérite pas le sort que nous lui réservons ? »

Cet homme lisait-il dans mon esprit ?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'aimerais juste en juger par moi-même. »

« Très bien. Allons faire rajuster cet anneau. » Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Et je retirai mon alliance et la glissai dans ma poche avant d'enfiler mes gants en cuir, tandis qu'Hannibal sortait son sac de matériel d'une des besaces de la moto, avant d'y mettre les casques.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique où notre proie se trouvait seule derrière le comptoir face à une cliente tardive. En faisant semblant de flâner devant les vitrines illuminées, nous patientâmes le temps qu'elle s'en aille. Le bijoutier nous accorda alors toute son attention. Quand il reconnut Hannibal, il s'adressa à nous dans un anglais correct, mais dont la prononciation laissait un peu à désirer.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là parce que les alliances ne convenaient pas. Enfin, je suppose que non, puisque madame n'est pas avec vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois ? Je dois néanmoins vous informer que nous fermons dans quelques minutes. »

D'accord. C'était un parfait connard.

« Alors, c'est monsieur. Et j'aime beaucoup cette bague, merci de vous en soucier. Elle est juste un peu trop petite. J'ai les doigts plutôt fins, mais pas à ce point-là. »

L'homme, plutôt petit, arborait un visage qui me fit immédiatement penser à un rat. Il eut la décence de paraître gêné en prenant conscience de son erreur, une fraction de seconde avant de nous juger du regard comme indésirables.

« Votre… Ami semblait pourtant sûr de la taille. Il a été très insistant là-dessus. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Je ne savais même pas comment Hannibal avait obtenu cette information sur moi, de manière aussi précise.

« Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur… ? »

« Marcelin Ratta. Je suis le propriétaire. Et quand on me demande une taille, je suis capable de répondre correctement à la demande. »

C'était mon idée, donc Hannibal ne tressaillit même pas. Sûrement curieux de voir où je voulais en venir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, bien entendu. Mon mari voulait absolument que je ne me doute de rien, il s'est donc hasardé à deviner. Et il ne s'est pas trompé de beaucoup, elle me sert juste un peu. Je pense que je serai plus à l'aise une taille au-dessus. » Répliquai-je, en lui tendant la bague.

Il croisa mon regard, avant d'examiner l'anneau – pour s'assurer qu'il était en bon état, compris-je – et je pus y voir toute la rage qui l'animait. La bijouterie était un héritage dont il ne voulait pas. J'en fus certain pour une raison qui m'échappa. Quelque chose dans la manière dont il semblait vouloir se tenir loin de cet endroit, cette manière qu'il avait d'en toucher le moins possible. Enfant unique, parents décédés. Il pensait valoir beaucoup mieux que la vie qu'il mène et regardait le reste du monde de haut, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il aurait dû naître dans une autre famille. Dans une autre sphère de la société. Il haïssait ses clients pour cela. Eux qui avaient l'argent et la vie qu'il n'avait pas. Et je me surpris à ne ressentir aucune pitié pour lui.

« Cela risque de prendre un certain temps. » Nous annonça-t-il alors.

« Combien ? Car je vous avoue que je ne suis pas ravi à l'idée d'en être séparé trop longtemps. Vous comprenez, nous venons de nous marier… »

« J'entends bien, Monsieur. » Me coupa-t-il, en élevant la voix. Cette fois, Hannibal tiqua, mais ne dit toujours rien. « Si vous êtes tellement pressé, je peux vous l'échanger contre le même modèle une taille au-dessus. »

« C'est celle-ci que je veux. Elle est gravée et c'est celle qu'il m'a passée au doigt. Je n'en désire pas une autre. » Lui expliquai-je, en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier que je me retrouve si proche de lui. Peut-être était-il doté d'un instinct de survie particulièrement développé.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir être patient. »

« Dommage. Ce n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. » Conclus-je.

Ma main vola subitement jusqu'à sa gorge, la serra, puis je tirai dessus jusqu'à le mettre à plat ventre sur le comptoir. Il lâcha mon alliance et elle tomba au sol dans un tintement qui me parut fracassant.

« Les clés. » Dis-je simplement, alors qu'il se débattait en peinant à reprendre sa respiration.

Paniqué, il désigna évasivement un tiroir sous le meuble. Hannibal fit le tour et l'ouvrit, avant d'aller fermer la boutique, nous donnant ainsi l'intimité dont nous avions besoin. Je fis alors tomber l'homme à terre, où il toussa comme un damné en position fœtale. Je me penchai pour ramasser ma bague et la remis sous son regard plein d'incompréhension. Hannibal revint vers nous d'un pas lent, avant d'agripper ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

« As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Il se baissa alors pour attraper Marcelin – avais-je déjà entendu un prénom plus laid ? – par les épaulettes de sa veste avant de le soulever pour le plaquer violemment contre un des murs de la boutique. La vitrine la plus proche en fut ébranlée et je fus presque sûr d'entendre une vertèbre craquer. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé et tenta encore de se libérer. Mais Hannibal agrippa fermement son menton d'une main gantée de latex, avant de fracasser sa tête contre la tapisserie vieillotte. Il tomba mollement dans ses bras, inconscient.

…

Je pris garde de bien fermer ma combinaison en plastique, alors qu'Hannibal, affublé de la même tenue, fouillait derrière le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Le questionnai-je, vérifiant que notre dîner faisait toujours la sieste.

« Le reçu de mon achat. Il lui fallait une carte d'identité, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la lui donner. Nous ne devons laisser aucune trace de notre passage. » M'expliqua-t-il, avant de trouver le fameux ticket et de le jeter dans son sac. « Je vais aller couper les caméras et effacer la dernière demi-heure. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite, avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique, pendant que je gardais un œil sur le bijoutier.

Quand il revint, nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, avant de nous mettre en mouvement.

…

Mettre l'homme en vitrine apportait juste ce qu'il fallait d'ironie. L'éclairage blanc et dur donnait du relief à la scène, rendait le rouge plus vif. Nous n'avions laissé qu'une seule étagère dans le large meuble qui s'étendait presque jusqu'au plafond. Juste assez basse pour asseoir l'homme dessus. Un burin de bijoutier traversant sa gorge jusqu'à se planter dans le mur, le maintenait dans sa position. Dans ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux, reposaient les plus belles pièces de la boutique, comme des offrandes. Sa chemise était imbibée du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine ouverte, où il manquait son cœur et ses poumons, arrachés alors qu'il respirait encore.

La bijouterie était équipée d'une sortie de service. Cela allait nous servir. La façade du commerce resterait donc fermée de l'intérieur. L'homme étant orphelin et probablement sans famille proche, personne ne s'inquiéterait immédiatement de sa disparition, et les clients croiraient à un congé. Cela pourrait mettre des jours avant que quelqu'un le trouve. Entre-temps, la cliente qui nous avait vaguement vus nous aurait oubliés et nous avions bien pris garde à ne laisser aucun indice. Nous quittâmes donc les lieux par la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait derrière le bâtiment. Là, nous retirâmes nos combinaisons, les jetâmes dans le sac, avant d'en ressortir nos casques et nos blousons et de rejoindre la rue principale. Il était maintenant très tard, et même si Paris ne dormait jamais vraiment, nous nous trouvions dans un quartier commercial où tout était fermé. Nous ne croisâmes donc personne en retournant à la moto. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà bien loin, filant à travers les rues de la capitale, direction la maison.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**  
1/ J'adore la mode. Si vous me connaissiez personnellement ça vous paraîtrait peut-être étrange, mais c'est un fait. Et j'ai mes créateurs favoris. YSL en fait partie. Mais, c'est le destin qui m'a fait le choisir dans ce chapitre. J'étais sur street view, à la recherche d'un parking deux roues dans la rue du faubourg saint honoré, quand j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un juste devant la porte de la boutique Saint Laurent. L'occasion était trop belle ^^ Tous les vêtements évoqués existent. Si vous êtes curieux de connaître le montant de la note, je vous renvoie vers le site : fr

2/ J'aime beaucoup le prénom Ignatus. Eh ouais, j'ai des goûts étranges.

3/ Par contre, Marcelin, je trouve ça horrible XD

4/ Les questionnements de Will me sont venus après une conversation avec une de mes lectrices, Ehsis, qui m'a fait m'interroger sur la place de l'empathie de Will dans les meurtres et sur le fait qu'il n'est pas réellement lui-même s'il étouffe son don. Mais, peut-être a-t-il simplement peur de se rendre compte que cela ne l'empêchera pas de tuer.


	31. We are the lions

**XXXI**

 **We are the lions**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ces derniers jours, j'étais patraque. Comme beaucoup de monde. Le changement de température, tout ça...

J'ai donc mis un peu de temps pour vous servir sur un beau plateau d'argent ce chapitre très culinaire. Pour le plaisir des yeux, et de papilles si vous décidez d'expérimenter les recettes que vous trouverez très facilement sur internet (comme tous les plats présents dans cette fic d'ailleurs)  
Si vous commencez à me connaître, vous savez que les chapitres où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, cachent une grosse anguille sous un gros rocher. Les emmerdes ne sont plus très loin malheureusement. (ils s'emmerderaient sinon à force XD)  
Je dirais simplement que quelqu'un a mal choisi la destination de ses vacances ^^

 **Fannibal** : J'ai adoré imaginer Will en pleine séance d'essayage sous les yeux appréciateurs d'Hannibal ^^ Marcelin devait être magnifique dans sa vitrine XD Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ce meurtre ;)

 **Julia** : Merci ^^

 **idoines** : Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Il fallut une semaine, avant que quelqu'un trouve Marcelin. Ce fut une vieille dame qui vivait au-dessus de la bijouterie. Alertée par l'odeur persistante depuis deux jours, elle avait appelé les pompiers. À la télévision, le journal du midi relayait l'information, alors qu'Hannibal suivait vaguement le fil de l'actualité depuis la cuisine où il préparait le déjeuner. Assis dans le canapé, Buster sur mes genoux, les autres chiens éparpillés à mes pieds sur le carrelage frais, je fixais sur l'écran HD les sous-titres anglais qui défilaient, ainsi que les images filmées de la devanture où les secours avaient forcé le rideau de fer pour entrer. L'ambulance avait emmené le corps depuis longtemps, mais les journalistes français étaient comme les autres, ils traînaient des heures autour de la scène de crime déjà froide pour se repaître des restes, tel des hyènes affamées. L'envoyé spécial détaché sur place débitait son discours dans un micro grotesque, répétait la même chose depuis une bonne demi-heure. Un commissaire apparut dans le champ de la caméra et dit à la France entière – comme si quelqu'un en avait vraiment quelque chose à foutre – qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour découvrir le coupable. Pour résumer, les enquêteurs n'avaient absolument rien. Je pouvais le déduire rien qu'à l'absence abyssale de réelles informations. L'avantage de connaître l'envers du décor de ce métier, c'est que je savais ce que signifiaient des phrases comme celle-ci. Il faudrait surveiller cela de près. Au moins pour savoir si un suspect se dessinait.

« Comment as-tu fait pour supporter cette pression tout seul, toutes ces années ? » Lançai-je à Hannibal, par-dessus le dossier du sofa.

« N'éprouves-tu aucune satisfaction de les voir se démener pour rien ? » Me questionna-t-il en retour, en taillant des légumes sur une planche, avant de les jeter dans une large casserole.

« J'avoue qu'elle est un peu gâchée par l'appréhension. »

« Penses-tu franchement que quiconque se préoccupera longtemps de l'assassinat d'un homme dont personne n'a pris la peine de signaler la disparition ? Il avait certainement plus d'ennemis que moi. » Répliqua-t-il, versant le contenu d'une bouteille en verre dans la marmite.

J'en déchiffrai l'étiquette quand il la reposa sur le comptoir.

« Tu verses du champagne dans ton plat ? Que prépares-tu exactement ? » Le questionnai-je, en zappant sur une autre chaîne.

Une sitcom américaine qui me disait vaguement quelque chose, racontait le quotidien de la famille dégantée un gamin surdoué nommé Malcolm. Les voix françaises collaient atrocement mal aux lèvres des acteurs.

« Un carpaccio de saumon au citron vert et une blanquette de médaillons de lotte et langoustines au champagne, avec des tagliatelles fraîches. » Me répondit-il, sans perdre sa concentration sur la préparation.

« J'adore les langoustines. C'est quoi des tagliatelles ? »

« Des pâtes italiennes. » M'apprit-il, en cassant trois œufs avant de séparer les jaunes et les blancs.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demandai-je.

La télévision m'ennuyait et je l'éteignis avant de pousser doucement Buster pour me lever.

« Sais-tu monter un sabayon ? »

« Absolument pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » Répliquai-je, en me glissant à ses côtés.

« C'est une préparation culinaire d'origine italienne obtenue en incorporant du vin ou du champagne à des jaunes d'œuf. Viens par là. »

Il m'invita à m'installer devant le piano de cuisson, puis passa ses bras autour de moi en se collant à mon dos. Il posa sur le feu vif une sauteuse où il venait de mélanger les ingrédients, avant de me donner son fouet.

« Il est important de mélanger continuellement en maîtrisant la chaleur pour ne pas faire des œufs brouillés. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud irradia ma nuque.

Je fis ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce que mon avant-bras soit douloureux, puis il s'empara d'un récipient avant de verser doucement la crème qu'il contenait.

« Je continue ? » Demandai-je, en tournant ma tête vers lui.

« Jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit crémeux et homogène. » M'indiqua-t-il, avant de me voler un baiser.

À ce moment-là, Winston aboya, tous les chiens se levèrent en remuant leurs queues touffues et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant de se refermer.

« Bonjour, les garçons ! » Retentit la voix de Nancy. « Vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux. » Ajouta-t-elle, en nous apercevant.

Mignon n'était pas un mot que j'utiliserais pour qualifier Hannibal – sauf sur une certaine photo – mais Nan pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les chiens qui lui tournaient autour et nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, Hannibal. » Dit-elle, en posant une assiette dont le contenu était recouvert de papier aluminium.

« Tu restes déjeuner pour en discuter ? » Demanda-t-il, en éteignant le piano avant de sortir un plat pour dresser le poisson.

« C'est si gentiment proposé. » Répondit-elle. « J'ai fait des cookies. »

« Merci. Raisins secs ou pépites de chocolat ? » Demandai-je, intéressé, en soulevant l'aluminium.

« Chocolat. » Répondit-elle.

« Mes préférés. » Dis-je, en souriant, avant d'en prendre un pour croquer dedans.

Mais Hannibal me le vola et prit une bouchée avant de le reposer sur l'assiette.

« Gardons-les pour le dessert. Sinon, tu n'auras plus faim. » Osa-t-il rétorquer, en essuyant une miette au coin de sa lèvre.

« Oui, maman. » Raillai-je, en sortant la vaisselle pour mettre la table.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Nan sourit. Puis nous nous installâmes et Hannibal apporta les plats. Les fines tranches de saumon reposaient sur une belle faïence, accompagnées de quartiers de pamplemousse et saupoudrées de basilic frais et de baies rouges. Un saladier de pâtes fraîches encore fumantes reposait à côté de la lotte et des langoustines arrosées de sauce au champagne.

« C'est délicieux, Hannibal. » Dit Nan, après s'être servie.

« Merci. Alors, quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle ? » La questionna-t-il, en versant du vin blanc dans nos verres.

« L'autre soir, je dînais avec mon ami de longue date, Guy Cogeval. » Débuta-t-elle.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandai-je.

« Le directeur du Musée d'Orsay. » M'indiqua Hannibal.

Et je me rappelai qu'il faisait partie de la liste de lieux qu'il souhaitait me faire visiter.

« Exactement. Il cherche un nouveau responsable pour la collection permanente. L'homme actuellement à ce poste part en retraite anticipée. Cancer de la prostate. »

« Comme c'est regrettable. » Dit poliment Hannibal, même si je pus voir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Ce travail serait parfait pour toi. » Commentai-je, en percevant son enthousiasme intérieur.

« C'est justement ce que j'ai dit à Guy. » Reprit Nan. « Je sais que tu as toujours été passionné par l'art et si cela t'intéresse, tu as un entretien lundi matin. Mais peut-être comptais-tu reprendre ton activité de psychiatre ? »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, si je limite mes consultations à deux jours par semaine. Je préfère avoir un nombre réduit de patients, de toute manière. »

« L'oisiveté ne t'a jamais réussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« L'ennui, c'est l'ennemi, Nan. Nous nous sommes accordés suffisamment de temps pour nous installer et nous acclimater. Il est temps de redevenir productif et de nous montrer en société. Qu'en penses-tu, Will ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. Vivre isolé ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je n'ai pas les mêmes besoins que toi. Ce job est justement ce qu'il te faut. Et quand tu auras des patients, tu pourras te servir de ton bureau comme cabinet. » Lui assurai-je, en me servant une langoustine et des pâtes avec envie.

« Et toi ? Qu'aimerais-tu faire ? » Me demanda Nan.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » Avouai-je. « Je ne parle pas très bien français, je crains que cela me porte préjudice. »

« Pas nécessairement. » Me rassura-t-elle. « Paris est une cité cosmopolite. Beaucoup d'Américains et de Britanniques vivent ici. À l'année ou seulement en période estivale. Tu aimes beaucoup les chiens visiblement. Tu pourrais proposer tes services pour t'occuper des leurs. Pour les promener, les garder ou les dresser même. Les tiens t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, tu as manifestement des compétences dans ce domaine. »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et cela me permettrait de me faire des relations. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance légère. J'aimais voir Hannibal aussi détendu.

…

Le lundi arriva rapidement. La police n'avait toujours aucun suspect et les journaux avaient déjà trouvé de nouveaux scoops pour noircir leurs premières pages. Hannibal avait raison.

Il partit pour son entretien, ce matin-là, apprêté après avoir changé trois fois de tenue. Je savais que c'était l'expression de son appréhension – quoi qu'il en dise – et m'étais efforcé de le conseiller au mieux. Une fois seul avec les chiens, pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée trois semaines auparavant, les échos de la maison, que je parvenais à ignorer habituellement, me parvinrent avec une extrême clarté dans le silence soudain.

Je m'étais attaché à la vieille bâtisse. Elle avait une histoire, une âme, mais ne serait certainement jamais paisible après les événements dont elle avait été le théâtre involontaire. Les réminiscences des meurtres n'étaient qu'un murmure lointain qui bourdonnait à mes oreilles, après toutes ces années. Parfois, j'apercevais une ombre furtive du coin de l'œil ou la vague répercussion d'un hurlement. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne craignais pas les fantômes.

Plusieurs choses me manquaient. L'océan se trouvait bien loin d'ici et je regrettais presque de ne pas en avoir profité d'avantage à Buenos Aires. Le sport également, mais pour ça, j'avais déjà repéré un parc non loin d'ici où je pourrai aller courir avec les chiens. Ils devront être en laisse, mais c'était une question d'habitude. Mais pour le moment, j'avais autre chose en tête.

Hannibal rentrerait un peu avant le déjeuner et je voulais lui faire plaisir. Guy était un ami de Nancy, ce qui signifiait sûrement que c'était également un homme bien, et Hannibal avait largement les capacités pour ce poste. Tout portait donc à croire que nous aurions quelque chose à fêter ce midi et je voulais marquer le coup.

J'avais grandi avec mon père. Et la cuisine n'était pas sa priorité, c'était peu dire. Mais tous les ans, pour mon anniversaire, nous préparions toujours le même gâteau. Dans mes souvenirs, c'était la meilleure pâtisserie du monde. Avec le recul, je savais très bien que non. Cependant, je me souvenais encore de la recette par cœur et cela avait une valeur sentimentale pour moi.

J'investis donc l'antre de la bête, le territoire sacré : la cuisine. Et j'ouvris les placards à la recherche des ingrédients dont j'avais besoin. Heureusement, la liste était courte et la préparation d'une simplicité enfantine. Je sortis le beurre et trois œufs du frigo, trouvai le sucre en poudre, le chocolat pâtissier et un sachet de levure. Ne manquait que la farine que je finis par découvrir sur une étagère. Je n'étais pas très grand, je le savais très bien, contrairement à Hannibal avec sa carrure élancée, presque gracieuse. Et fatalement, la pièce était arrangée à sa convenance. Le paquet se trouvait donc un peu trop haut pour moi. J'aurais pu aller chercher une chaise, mais en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant mon bras, je le touchais du bout des doigts. Je n'avais qu'à le pousser légèrement vers moi, doucement. J'y étais presque, quand son poids le fit soudainement basculer en avant. Je tentai de le rattraper, mais le manquai de peu et il s'éclata littéralement sur le plan de travail. La fine poudre blanche s'éleva dans les airs, retomba sur mes cheveux, mon visage, mes vêtements, s'étala sur le marbre et le sol. Je restai statufié quelques interminables secondes, les bras toujours tendus, figés dans leur tentative de sauvetage, avant de soupirer lourdement. Il fallait récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Je sortis donc un tupperware et l'appuyai contre le bord du meuble, avant d'en racler le maximum avec ma main. Le nettoyage attendrait.

Je mis le four à préchauffer et une casserole à chauffer, avant de me munir d'une balance électronique et d'un bol pour y peser le beurre. Puis je le fis fondre avec le chocolat. Dans un autre récipient et y cassai deux œufs. Le troisième m'échappa des mains et s'écrasa par terre. Je m'empressai de ramasser la coquille, armé d'un rouleau d'essuie-tout, mais les chiens, qui m'observaient avec curiosité et traînaient dans mes jambes, intéressés par l'odeur, se précipitèrent pour léger les dégâts. Je décidai de les laisser faire et pris un nouvel œuf dans le frigidaire, avant de l'ajouter aux autres et d'y mélanger le sucre, la farine et la levure, en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout tout en remuant dans la casserole, sans grand succès. Puis je combinai le tout, avant de le verser dans un moule rond déniché dans un tiroir. La cuisson ne durait que trente minutes. J'enfournai le gâteau en manquant de déraper sur le sol quelque peu glissant et m'attaquai à la ganache, après avoir passé mon doigt au fond du bol avant de le lécher avec gourmandise.

Durant le temps qu'il me restait à attendre, je décidai de m'atteler à la décoration du gâteau. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai que du sucre glace. J'allais devoir faire avec. Il me fallait cependant un pochoir. Il nous arrivait souvent d'en faire nous-mêmes, avec mon père. Je me lavai donc rapidement les mains et partis à la recherche de papier, d'un stylo et d'une paire de ciseaux. Il me fallut plusieurs essais, avant de trouver un motif susceptible de plaire à Hannibal. Mon talent pour le dessin était très loin d'égaler le sien, mais j'esquissai néanmoins grossièrement les silhouettes de deux bois de cerf tout à fait convenables. Le four sonna alors et j'enfilai le gant anti-chaleur pour en sortir le gâteau, avant de le démouler dans une belle assiette. J'y étalai ensuite la ganache à l'aide d'une spatule et dessinai mes bois en sucre à l'aide d'un tamis. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais satisfaisant. Les chiens, la truffe en l'air, s'intéressaient un peu trop au plat.

« Le chocolat, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Je vous ferai des gamelles tout à l'heure. Je dois ranger tout ça avant qu'Hannibal ne rentre et ne voie… »

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure me coupa au milieu de ma phrase et les chiens foncèrent vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit, se referma, des pas résonnèrent, avant de s'immobiliser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je perçois une odeur de chocolat et de sucre ? » Me demanda Hannibal.

Sa voix me parvint clairement et une seconde après, il apparut dans le salon et se figea en s'approchant de moi. Son regard voyagea de mon visage au plan de travail, puis à l'évier rempli de vaisselle empilée en vrac.

« Surprise. » Dis-je presque timidement, en me maudissant intérieurement. « Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu. Ça s'est bien passé ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Très bien. Je commence demain. » Répondit-il d'une voix distraite, toujours focalisé sur l'état de la pièce.

« J'ai cuisiné. » Précisai-je inutilement.

« Ceci n'est pas de la cuisine, Will. C'est une catastrophe. » Commenta-t-il, d'un ton polaire.

« Je suis désolé. J'allais nettoyer. J'ai eu un petit accident avec le paquet de farine. Il était rangé un peu trop haut… » M'empressai-je de raconter.

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif en apercevant le tupperware rempli de poudre blanche. Puis il ouvrit un placard juste au niveau de sa tête dans lequel je vis immédiatement une boîte en métal où je pus lire « farine » écrit en lettres stylisées. Le paquet qui m'était tombé dessus constituait donc une réserve. Je pinçai mes lèvres pour refréner un fou rire. Il souleva alors le pied, en sentant sa semelle coller au sol.

« J'ai aussi fait tomber un œuf, mais les chiens s'en sont chargé. »

« Les chiens étaient dans la cuisine ? »

« Ils me tenaient compagnie. »

Il jeta alors un œil à la pâtisserie, visiblement surpris.

« Pourquoi des bois de cerf ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas que je t'ai toujours vu ainsi dans mes rêves. »

« Un symbole intéressant. » Commenta-t-il simplement. « Et si nous le goûtions ? » Ajouta-t-il. Et je souris. « Après que tu aies rangé tout ça et que tu te sois changé. Tu es dans un état épouvantable. »

Mon sourire se fana pour laisser place à une expression faussement outrée, alors qu'il emportait le plat dans la salle à manger avec deux assiettes à dessert, des cuillères et un couteau. Les premières notes d'une symphonie s'élevèrent quelques secondes plus tard et il revint vers moi. Il s'empara d'une de mes mains, avant de la porter à sa bouche et d'y lécher le chocolat qui restait sur mes doigts. Un frisson me parcourut et il me fixa de ses yeux mordorés.

« Je plaisantais, Will. Viens manger, nous nous occuperons de ça tout à l'heure. » Dit-il, avant de me tirer à lui et de m'embrasser.

Et je souris contre ses lèvres en prenant garde de ne pas le salir.


	32. In a world of lambs

**XXXII**

 **In a world of lambs**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, le début des emmerdes. Parce que sinon, on s'ennuie et que ça fait une éternité que j'attends la bonne occasion et que je travaille cette intrigue. J'espère que vous serez surpris et que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **Fannibal** : Ben c'est un peu vrai, puisque c'est là qu'Hannibal cuisine des gens XD Tout le monde semble trouver ce chapitre mignon, je suis contente ^^

 **Julia** : Hannibal passe TOUT à Will XD On le sait depuis la saison 1. Will peut faire tout ce qu'il veut mdr

 **Julie** : Tant que ton cœur n'explose pas tout court, ça va XD Ma traduction en est au chapitre 6 ;)

* * *

Stanislas Siméon était un homme étrange. Riche, plein de bonnes manières, mais étrange. Un genre de dandy à l'ancienne qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un autre siècle. Il était l'unique héritier d'une illustre famille française et avec ses cheveux poivre et sel et ses petites rides aux coins des yeux et sur son front, il assumait ses quarante ans sans autre artifice que ses tenues guindées. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il consultait Hannibal. Le vendredi à 14 heures précises, l'homme sonnait et le suivait dans son bureau.

Je ne savais pas quels sujets ils abordaient durant les séances et Hannibal se gardait bien de m'en parler, évidemment. Mais Monsieur Siméon m'avait laissé une impression bizarre quand il m'avait salué, sa main glacée serrée autour de la mienne. L'homme était clairement un psychopathe en phase avec sa propre nature. Il possédait des yeux vairons d'un bleu surnaturel, dont l'un était tacheté de jaune, inquisiteurs, difficiles à lire et n'était pas vraiment beau. Il dégageait néanmoins un charme certain, un magnétisme inquiétant et je le classai d'emblée dans la même catégorie qu'Hannibal. Cultivé, d'une intelligence redoutable et doté d'un sens de la répartie très sarcastique. Ils appréciaient manifestement la présence l'un de l'autre.

Je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour être jaloux. Je connaissais bien trop Hannibal maintenant, pour ne pas deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il avait dû voir en l'homme une chose à exploiter. Certainement cette étrangeté que je n'arrivais pas encore à définir. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il m'en parlerait en temps voulu.

Durant les quelques heures où Hannibal recevait ses trois uniques patients, j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller faire du sport pour être sûr de ne pas les déranger. Parfois avec les chiens, parfois non, car cela demandait une logistique qui n'était pas adaptée à tous les lieux où j'allais courir. Ce vendredi-là, je partis seul et je me demanderais, bien plus tard, ce qui se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Je n'avais pas de permis moto, ne connaissais pas encore assez bien les rues de la capitale pour les arpenter à vélo sans me perdre et prendre un taxi dès que je devais me rendre quelque part me semblait toujours dérisoire et ridicule. J'avais donc tout naturellement souscrit une carte de transport que j'empochai dans mon short noir, avec mes clés, avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau et de sortir pour me rendre à pied vers la station la plus proche.

Le métro pouvait s'apparenter à un cauchemar pour quelqu'un comme moi. La foule qui vous bouscule, les expressions faciales si simples à déchiffrer, le commun des mortels dans toute sa splendeur. À chaque fois, Hannibal me regardait partir comme si je me rendais à la potence. Mais, étonnamment, j'y trouvais un certain intérêt. Physiquement, l'expérience n'était absolument pas agréable – voire traumatisante – cependant, d'un point sociologique, cela devenait très captivant. Pour oublier mon inconfort, j'étudiais mes semblables, déduisais leurs métiers, s'ils avaient des enfants, s'ils aimaient leurs conjoints ou s'ils étaient célibataires.

La rame de la ligne 12 s'arrêta à quai et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. Immédiatement, les flots de passagers, montants et descendants, se bousculèrent. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entrer à mon tour. Un strapontin près de la porte était libre. Je m'y installai. À ma gauche, un homme, la trentaine fatiguée en costume cravate bon marché, retournait certainement travailler après sa pause déjeuner. En face de moi, une mère et sa fille de quatre ou cinq ans turbulente et intenable. La gamine, dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans une queue-de-cheval désordonnée, tournait autour de la barre centrale du wagon, distribuant des coups de pied accidentels aux personnes qui tentaient de se tenir à chaque freinage en gare. La mère, qui négligeait visiblement son apparence depuis plusieurs années, semblait vaciller entre embarras et exaspération. De l'autre côté, appuyé contre les doubles portes, un couple d'adolescents se bécotait gentiment. La jeune femme, plutôt petite, ronde et brune, juchait sur la pointe des pieds, embrassait son copain, grand et noir de peau. Le contraste paraissait déranger certaines personnes dans la rame et laisser d'autres totalement indifférents. La gosse, elle, se moquait d'eux en les pointant du doigt.

« _T'as vu, maman ? Ils sont namoureux ! Ils sont namoureux !_ » Hurlait-elle, en sautant sur place.

L'homme à ma gauche soupira lourdement en se massant les tempes. Le métro s'arrêta à la _Gare Saint-Lazare_ et le flot de voyageurs s'intensifia. Plus que deux stations. Une dame âgée monta péniblement, et dans un parfait concert, mon voisin et moi, nous levâmes pour la laisser s'asseoir. L'homme trouva la situation cocasse, me sourit et accepta de se rasseoir quand je lui précisai que j'allais bientôt descendre. La petite fille fit un commentaire déplacé sur l'âge de la femme, et cette fois, sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

Les amoureux étaient toujours dans leur bulle de bonheur éphémère quand nous arrivâmes enfin à _Concorde_. Je fis un vague signe de tête à monsieur _costard-cravate_ , avant de descendre sur le quai bondé, en jouant des coudes pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la ligne 8. Mes premiers périples dans les boyaux labyrinthiques du métropolitain avaient été une source infinie d'angoisse. À présent, les corridors et les escaliers n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi sur les itinéraires que j'empruntais régulièrement. Je retrouvai donc rapidement mon chemin et tout recommença. L'attente, la foule, la sonnerie stridente des portes. Pas de place assise cette fois. Je pris mon mal en patience agrippé à la barre centrale. Je n'avais que trois arrêts sur cette ligne et sortis mes écouteurs de ma poche avant de les démêler et de les enfoncer dans mes oreilles. Ils étaient reliés à mon téléphone où j'avais enregistré une playlist exprès pour courir. Si je partageais les goûts d'Hannibal pour les grands compositeurs, mes préférences en matière de musique allaient au rock. Le vrai. AC/DC, Metallica, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones ou encore Led Zeppelin. J'ouvris l'application et appuyai sur lecture. Les premières notes de l'emblématique « Highway to Hell » envahirent mes oreilles et j'oubliai le monde qui m'entourait.

Je descendis à _École Militaire_ , accompagné par le solo de guitare de « Nothing Else Matters », et remontai en petites foulées _l'Avenue de la Motte-Picquet_ , jusqu'à la _Place Joffre_ et l'entrée du _Champ de Mars._ Loin devant moi, la _Tour Eiffel_ s'élevait fièrement vers le ciel ou quelques cumulus flottaient paresseusement. L'endroit était prisé par beaucoup de joggeurs… Et une quantité astronomique de touristes. Mais, il faisait beau, le soleil tapait fort et avec beaucoup d'imagination, cela me rappelait l'Argentine. J'accélérai légèrement ma foulée et débutai mon footing.

…

Mes baskets de running crissaient sur la piste sableuse, qui bordait la large pelouse où les gens bronzaient ou pique-niquaient, en petits groupes ou en couple. La sueur collait mon t-shirt à ma peau, coulait dans mon dos, sur mon visage, dans mon cou, et je ralentis l'allure pour traverser l'avenue qui coupait le parc en deux. La circulation était dense et je m'engageai sur le passage piéton quand le feu passa au vert, avec la foule de passants. La Dame de Fer paraissait immense à présent. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé l'audace d'avouer à Hannibal à quel point je la trouvais moche. Elle était impressionnante, majestueuse et colossale. Mais certainement pas belle. Du moins, à mes yeux. Je préférais de loin le _Sacré-Cœur_.

Après quarante-cinq minutes d'effort, je fis une pause et m'écartai de l'allée pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Je bus une gorgée l'eau et laissai ma tête tomber en arrière sur le dossier en respirant profondément. Ma nuque craqua, mes cuisses humides glissèrent sur la surface en plastique. Je suivis les nuages des yeux, à travers les branches des arbres au-dessus de moi, le temps que mon cœur ralentisse. Dans mes oreilles, Robert Plant chantait « Stairway to Heaven ».

Une jeune femme, tout aussi transpirante que moi, vint s'installer à ma droite et je me redressai pour l'observer, avant de couper la musique. De longs cheveux bruns attachés, des yeux noisette pétillants, elle me sourit de ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, une fossette se creusa dans sa joue rougie par l'effort.

« _Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Me dit-elle.

Je bafouillai vaguement que je ne parlais pas très bien français. Elle trouva visiblement cela charmant.

« Vous parlez anglais ? » Me demanda-t-elle ensuite, avec un léger accent.

« Oui. Je suis Américain. Vous disiez ? »

« Ça fait du bien de courir. Cela me vide l'esprit. » Répéta-t-elle dans ma langue. « Sandra. » Se présenta-t-elle ensuite, en tendant une main amicale.

« Will. » Répondis-je, en la serrant.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Et je cours ici depuis des années. »

« Je ne vis pas à Paris depuis très longtemps. Mon mari a obtenu un poste ici et nous avons déménagé. »

Elle me fixa un instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire agréable et franc.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Et moi, je suis là, en train de vous draguer ! Je suis désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon visage. » La rassurai-je.

Cela avait un côté plaisant. Hannibal était – et resterait sûrement – le seul homme dans ma vie. Et dire que les femmes ne me manquaient pas parfois serait mentir. Ce n'était qu'un simple impératif biologique, rien de plus, et je vivais très bien avec. Mais attirer l'attention d'une jolie fille, comme cette Sandra, n'était pas désagréable. Sa conversation n'était pas transcendante, mais elle me tint compagnie quelques minutes.

Elle me parlait de ses études en fac de psychologie, quand j'eus cette impression étrange. Vous êtes au milieu d'une foule, dans un lieu inconnu, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez vous. Aucune chance de tomber sur un visage connu. Et pourtant… Pourtant, vous avez soudainement la certitude de connaître quelqu'un dans cette cohue. Elle apparut alors, habillée d'une robe rouge bordeaux légère et aérienne, ses jambes interminables perchées sur des talons hauts. Sur sa tête, un chapeau blanc à large bord ombrageait son visage. Elle avançait doucement vers nous, profitant du soleil, sans hâte. Et j'eus tout le temps de maîtriser ma pulsion première de repartir en courant. Quand elle arriva presque à ma hauteur, ses yeux s'égarèrent aux alentours de notre banc, le temps sembla se suspendre. À ma droite, Sandra n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble soudain et continuait à parler. Sans réfléchir, je tendis un bras et agrippai sa nuque, avant de la tirer vers moi et de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. La surprise l'empêcha de réagir sur le moment et je me penchai de manière à ce qu'elle cache mon visage. Puis elle ferma les yeux, se détendit dans mes bras, avant de me rendre mon baiser encore chaste. Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiai que la voie était libre et la repoussai gentiment, mais fermement. Elle me fixa, les paupières écarquillées, le dos droit comme un « i » et j'eus envie de disparaître.

« Je… Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire. Tout lui expliquer était impossible et je ne trouvai aucune excuse crédible. J'avais plus urgent à faire que de me soucier des sentiments bafoués d'une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Il fallait que je rentre à la maison. Tout de suite.

« Je dois y aller. » Conclus-je, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Sans attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, je partis en courant vers la sortie du parc.

…

Ma course jusqu'au métro me parut interminable. Brusquement, je me sentais paranoïaque. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait subitement apparaître devant moi et faire exploser mon monde en morceaux. Mes poumons me brûlaient, mes jambes protestaient, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas jusqu'à atteindre la rue. Je slalomai ensuite entre les touristes, sur le trottoir, avant de dévaler les escaliers, passer le portique et de traverser les couloirs jusqu'au quai sans m'arrêter. Débuta alors la douloureuse attente. Les trois minutes affichées sur l'écran digital s'écoulaient trop lentement à mon goût. Mon téléphone pesait lourd dans ma poche, mais Hannibal était au milieu de sa deuxième séance de l'après-midi et avait certainement éteint son portable. Appeler le poste fixe de son bureau serait aussi inutile, il ne répondait jamais durant une consultation.

La rame arriva enfin et je n'attendis pas pour monter, comme si cela pouvait me faire gagner du temps. Je restai debout, incapable de tenir en place. Les autres passagers ne m'accordèrent aucune attention. Un joggeur essoufflé n'avait rien de remarquable. Moi, en revanche, je trouvais à présent la foule étouffante. Les yeux fixés sur le plan de la ligne, je regardai les voyants clignoter et s'éteindre les uns après les autres, à mesure que les stations défilaient, jusqu'à mon arrêt. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je me précipitai sur le quai et ma course reprit. J'eus de la chance et montai dans la ligne 12 alors que la sonnerie des portes retentissait.

Le reste du trajet sembla durer une éternité. Un bébé hurlait dans une poussette, un SDF jouait de la guitare, une femme parlait fort dans son téléphone. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, mes tympans, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et je m'exhortai à respirer lentement. Les stations s'enchaînèrent, les usagers montaient et descendaient, la guitare se tut. Puis, enfin, l'arrêt _Abbesses._ Je me faufilai entre les portes et montai rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie. Sans ralentir, je parcourus les rues qui me séparaient de notre maison et montai péniblement jusqu'à la _Place du Tertre_.

Devant chez nous, je manquai de bousculer le patient d'Hannibal qui sortait de sa séance et m'excusai vaguement avant d'ouvrir le portail. Dans le jardin, les chiens m'accueillirent, contents de me voir, puis comme s'ils percevaient mon inquiétude, commencèrent à s'agiter autour de moi. Je les calmai immédiatement et entrai en trombe. Hannibal se servait un verre de vin dans la cuisine, en attendant son prochain rendez-vous. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver, croisa mon regard et se figea. Lentement, il reposa la bouteille, puis contourna le plan de travail alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée, en s'approchant.

« J'étais au _Champ de Mars_. » Débutai-je, avant de me plier en deux et de poser mes mains sur mes genoux, haletant.

Hannibal revint sur ses pas et versa de l'eau fraîche dans un verre avant de me l'apporter. Je remarquai alors que j'avais oublié ma bouteille sur le banc. Je m'obligeai à boire doucement, pour ne pas m'étouffer et il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« J'ai vu Bedelia. » Articulai-je, sans me perdre en explications inutiles.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a vu aussi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non. Je me suis caché. » Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de connaître les détails.

« Une idée de ce qu'elle fait à Paris ? »

Il s'assit dans le canapé.

« Elle avait l'air… Détendue. Elle se promenait, simplement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache que nous sommes ici. »

« Tu penses qu'elle a juste très mal choisi la destination de ses vacances ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Et cela eut le mérite de me détendre un peu. S'il plaisantait, la situation était toujours sous contrôle.

« C'est possible. Une simple coïncidence. Impossible d'en être sûr. » Répondis-je, en me retenant de m'asseoir pour ne pas salir le canapé.

« Va prendre une douche. Mon patient va arriver. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, Will. Il faut que nous la retrouvions pour savoir ce qu'il en est. »

« Et si c'est vraiment un hasard. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous montrer. »

« Pas plus que nous ne pouvons simplement continuer à vivre dans la même ville qu'elle, en espérant ne jamais la croiser. Il y a de fortes chances que nous fréquentions les mêmes endroits. C'est déjà un petit miracle qu'elle ne nous ait jamais croisés, jusqu'à maintenant et que tu l'aies vu, avant qu'elle ne te voie, aujourd'hui. »

Il avait raison, je le savais très bien. J'aurais préféré me terrer dans notre chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Allons-nous être obligés de quitter la ville ? » Demandai-je, même si la question me coûta beaucoup.

« C'est une possibilité que nous devons envisager. »

La vérité. Brutale, aveuglante, douloureuse. Et l'expression froide et détachée du visage d'Hannibal.

Mais il y avait Nancy, son travail qu'il adorait, sa demande en mariage sur le balcon, mon gâteau au chocolat, nos étreintes passionnées dans les draps de soie. Abandonner cette vie lui ferait aussi mal qu'à moi, si ce n'était plus.

« Nous allons trouver une autre solution. » Affirmai-je.

Et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

« Je préfère ça. » Dit-il.

Je me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser et il me fit tomber sur ses genoux avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis trempé, Hannibal. » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« T'ai-je déjà donné l'impression d'être dérangé par la sensation de ton corps en sueur contre le mien ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de l'emporter dans un nouveau baiser beaucoup moins chaste, quand il se figea avant de reculer sa tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je perçois les très vagues effluves d'un parfum féminin sur toi ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais son patient sonna à la porte, et je m'empressai de me relever et de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain.


	33. We are the predators

**XXXIII**

 **We are the predators**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour cette absence. J'ai été très occupée cette semaine.

Parfois, avoir débuté cette fic avant le final de la saison 3, engendre certaines frustrations chez moi. Il m'arrive d'être sur le point de parler d'une cicatrice sur la joue de Will, où de mentionner un événement qui ne s'est jamais produit dans cette histoire. Pour évacuer tout ça, vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, il m'arrive de glisser çà et là des répliques ou de réécrire des scènes des trois derniers épisodes. C'est encore le cas dans ce chapitre.

La convention de ce week-end et les paroles de Mads ont également été une grande source d'inspiration pour ce chapitre où beaucoup de choses sont dites et faites.

Bonne lecture.

 **Fannibal** : Will cassera les oreilles d'Hannibal quand il aura quelque chose à lui faire payer XD Et ouais, Bedelia est de retour, mais... Je ne dirais rien XD Hannibal va laisser cette histoire de parfum féminin de côté pour le moment. Il sait très bien que Will n'irait pas le tromper. Bien sûr qu'ils vont se battre, ils ne sont pas prêts à abandonner leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

Assis face à face à la table de la salle à manger, nous dégustions notre dîner. Les chiens dévoraient leurs gamelles sur le porche et Jean-Sébastien Bach jouait les Variations Goldberg.

« Nous devons avant tout découvrir ce qu'elle fait à Paris. »

Nous parlions de Bedelia, bien entendu. Depuis que j'étais rentré, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Hannibal avait reçu son dernier patient, alors que je prenais ma douche. Entre-temps, nous avions réfléchi à ce que nous allions faire à propos d'elle.

« Si ce n'est qu'un court séjour, si elle s'est installée ici ou si elle est sur nos traces. » Continua-t-il.

« Je ne saurais dire si elle nous croit morts ou si elle nous imagine vivants quelque part, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'elle ne nous cherche pas. Si elle était là pour nous trouver, elle ne se promènerait pas nonchalamment sur le Champ de Mars en faisant son shopping. Elle serait consciente que le risque de nous croiser par hasard est trop grand. La preuve, cela a fini par arriver. »

« Cela ne serait qu'une coïncidence fortuite ? »

« Les chances n'étaient pas élevées, mais oui, je le pense. Tu lui as fait la promesse de la manger, un jour. À moins qu'elle n'ait des pulsions suicidaires, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne s'amuserait pas à nous courir après, c'est elle. »

Il prit son verre de vin, avant d'en boire une gorgée, en approuvant silencieusement.

« Il serait peut-être temps de tenir cette promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es un homme de parole, après tout. » Ajoutai-je malicieusement, avant d'avaler une bouchée de viande.

« Elle ne dispose pas des mêmes moyens que moi pour disparaître. J'imagine qu'elle vit ici sous son vrai nom. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à débusquer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous exactement, quand vous étiez à Florence, pour que tu ne la tues pas ? » Demandai-je soudainement.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. En grande partie parce que je voulais laisser tout ça derrière nous et ne penser qu'à notre avenir. Mais, puisque notre ancienne vie semblait prendre plaisir à nous rattraper régulièrement, tel un fantôme des Noël passés, je décidai de saisir l'occasion.

« La réponse à ta question sous-jacente est oui. » Répondit-il, concentré sur le contenu de son assiette qu'il découpait avec soin.

« Essayais-tu de m'oublier ou a-t-elle toujours été à ton goût ? » Osai-je surenchérir.

« Vas-tu réellement m'obliger à m'abaisser au point d'avouer que tu me manquais atrocement et que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à passer à autre chose ? Faut-il également que je confesse avoir tout mis en œuvre pour que tu viennes me chercher et pour me faire prendre ? C'est avec toi que je voulais vivre à Florence, Will. Bedelia était juste le substitut le plus supportable. Nos conversations me rappelaient celles que nous avions toi et moi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que tu m'aies provisoirement remplacé par une femme. » Répliquai-je, amusé.

« À la mesure de l'intelligence et la beauté de la femme en question. Puisque, pour moi, le genre de mes partenaires n'a aucune importance. »

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur mon visage.

« Je ne suis donc pas le premier homme dans ta vie. J'aurais dû m'en douter, au vu de l'étendue de tes connaissances dans ce domaine. »

Je dis cela plus pour le taquiner que par amertume.

« Tu as peut-être déjà remarqué que ma nature m'a jusque-là privé des joies d'une relation amoureuse. Mais oui, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes. »

« Charmant. » Raillai-je, malgré moi irrité de me prendre l'information en plein visage.

« Ne pose pas une question si tu n'es pas prêt à en entendre la réponse. »

« C'est juste qu'à toujours vouloir appeler un chat, un chat, tu manques parfois de tact. Savoir que tu as eu une vie avant moi est une chose, que tu me le jettes aussi crûment en pleine figure en est une autre. » Le rembarrai-je.

Il garda le silence, visiblement déconcerté, et je regrettai mes paroles. Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que soit, il parla de nouveau.

« Excuse-moi. Tu n'es peut-être pas le premier homme avec qui j'ai été intime, mais tu es indubitablement le seul auquel j'ai fait l'amour, l'unique personne qui me connaisse aussi profondément, qui m'accepte et me comprend. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'es précieux. »

Je restai bouche bée, incapable de répondre à ça durant de longues secondes où ma fourchette resta abandonnée sur le bord de mon assiette.

« Continue comme ça, si tu veux que je te prenne sur cette table. » Dis-je finalement, on ne peut plus sérieux, en reprenant mon repas.

Une lueur passa dans son regard, le temps d'une seconde, puis il sourit en coin.

« Ma compassion pour toi a longtemps été un inconvénient, Will. » Répliqua-t-il, sans accepter ni refuser ma proposition. Je pris donc ça pour un oui.

« Lorsque l'on aime le bœuf, il est gênant d'éprouver de la sympathie pour la vache. » Résumai-je, avant de boire une gorgée de vin. « Songes-tu encore à me tuer, parfois ? »

Il sembla tourner plusieurs fois ma question dans sa tête.

« Une part de moi voudra toujours te dévorer. » Répondit-il avec son honnêteté désarmante.

« Une part de moi voudra toujours serrer mes mains autour de ta gorge. » Lui retournai-je.

« Nous sommes des prédateurs, Will. Les mâles n'ont pas pour habitude de vivre ensemble. Et nous n'avons fait que tester les limites l'un de l'autre, dans des proportions parfois inappropriées, je l'admets… »

« Inappropriées ? » Le coupai-je, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il me fixa un moment, en goûtant visiblement à la plaisanterie.

« Si je t'avais réellement ouvert le crâne et mangé ton cerveau, ce jour-là, j'aurais éprouvé l'incommensurable, mais très éphémère, satisfaction de connaître enfin la saveur de ta chair, mais je l'aurais également regretté amèrement. J'étais aveuglé par ma colère d'avoir de nouveau été trahi. Cela en dit long sur mon envie de te tuer. Je ne peux simplement pas m'y résoudre. Maintenant plus que jamais. »

« Je suis tout aussi incapable que toi de te retourner la faveur. » Admis-je sans détour.

Je croisai son regard teinté de rouge et m'y perdis un instant. Puis nous terminâmes nos assiettes dans un silence confortable. Hannibal se leva alors pour débarrasser. J'attendis qu'il revienne de la cuisine pour prendre ce qui restait, avant de lui barrer la route au moment où il allait repartir. Il recula jusqu'à la table derrière lui et y reposa les verres à vin qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Avant que nous nous occupions de cette chère Bedelia, ma proposition tient toujours. » Dis-je, avant de plaquer mes mains sur son torse et de le pousser en arrière.

Il percuta le meuble qui recula de quelques centimètres. Les verres tanguèrent, l'un d'eux se renversa sur la nappe avant de rouler et de se fracasser sur le sol.

« Oups. » M'exclamai-je ironiquement. « J'espère que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ta vaisselle. »

« Si. Mais je te pardonne volontiers. »

Je fis un pas vers lui, sans rompre le contact visuel, avant d'encercler son visage de mes mains. Je l'embrassai avec ferveur, dévorai ses lèvres. Mes mains descendirent dans son cou. Je sentis son pouls battre dans ses artères, l'élasticité des tendons de sa gorge sous mes paumes. Puis je caressai ses épaules, ses biceps, avant de le saisir fermement et de le pousser à se retourner. Il se rattrapa de ses deux mains à plat sur la table, la nappe glissa, forma des vagues sur la surface en bois, le deuxième verre bascula. Je me collai à son dos, mon début d'érection contre ses fesses fermes, passai mes bras autour de son torse pour déboutonner sa veste, puis son gilet, avant de les tirer pour les enlever. Docilement, il mit ses bras en arrière pour m'aider. Je jetai le tout sur une chaise, puis m'attaquai à sa ceinture, le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne uniquement habillé de sa chemise blanche qui tombait juste assez bas pour rendre la vue alléchante sans en montrer trop.

« Déshabille-toi. » Souffla-t-il par-dessus son épaule en croisant mon regard.

Et il ne me quitta pas des yeux, alors que mes vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol. Il se redressa pour déboutonner sa chemise avant de la retirer et de la déposer sur un dossier. Puis il me présenta son dos robuste marqué au fer rouge, la chute affolante de ses reins, la musculature prononcée de ses cuisses légèrement écartées, ses pieds nus solidement ancrés sur le sol. J'étais tellement dur face à cette vision de débauche.

Je posai une main sur sa nuque, le poussai énergiquement contre le meuble, avant de promener mes doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale. Je perçus sa respiration lourde et profonde, m'aperçus qu'il agrippait la nappe avec appréhension, inspirai l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Hannibal aimait jouer, mais pas s'il ne décidait pas des règles du jeu. Il fallait l'approcher comme on appréhende un animal sauvage qui risquait de mordre au moindre mouvement brusque. Je le sentis néanmoins plus détendu que par le passé.

Je me blottis contre son dos, entourai sa taille de mes bras, déposai un baiser entre ses omoplates, avant d'y frotter ma joue et de planter mes dents dans sa nuque dans un geste de domination. Puis je l'embrassai ardemment, son cou tendu vers moi, ma main sur sa joue à la pommette saillante, en mêlant nos doigts sur la table. Nos alliances brillèrent sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe au plafond.

Je salivai dans ma main droite, avant de la glisser entre les globes charnus de ses fesses tentantes. Je sentis l'entrée chaude et étroite sous la pulpe de mon majeur, la caressai, tournai autour doucement. Hannibal soupira, se pencha un peu plus. J'y insérai lentement une phalange glissante, puis deux, fouillai en lui de plus en plus excité par cette vision. Il déclara forfait, s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et posa son front contre la surface en bois et balançant ses hanches vers moi.

« C'est de ta faute. Tu en es conscient ? Ce sont toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites, qui m'ont donné envie de te prendre violemment sur cette table. » Murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, sa joue contre la nappe, ses yeux comme deux ambres braqués sur mon visage.

« Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que je voulais. » Répliqua-t-il avec conviction, comme si sa position ne l'affectait absolument pas.

Son aveu me transperça, enflamma mon bas-ventre et se répercuta directement dans mon sexe déjà douloureux.

« Qui suis-je pour te le refuser ? » Rétorquai-je, en retirant mes doigts, avant de le pénétrer avec une lenteur calculée.

Il se cambra vers moi, reposa son torse sur le meuble, m'avala complètement, et je me laissai envelopper par sa chaleur, sentis sa chair s'étirer pour me recevoir, mes mains fermement agrippées à sa taille. Il mordit son poignet, étouffa un gémissement, ses paupières closes. Il était magnifique, abandonné sur cette table, mon sexe profondément enfoncé dans son corps, ses cheveux tombant sur son front perlé de sueur, ses doigts crispés sur le tissu de la nappe, les muscles puissants de son dos tendu. Je frôlai doucement le relief de la cicatrice du sceau des Verger, en ravalant la pulsion de l'arracher, la griffer. Hannibal n'appartenait à personne. Même pas à moi. Pas totalement. Mais Mason était mort, et avec lui, cette nuit d'horreur interminable.

Sous moi, Hannibal montra des signes d'impatience. Alors, je repoussai mes souvenirs douloureux avant de lui faire l'amour avec moins de violence et plus de passion. Je voulais honorer ce corps qu'une vie d'infamies et d'atrocités avait changé en une arme redoutable habitée par l'âme d'un monstre féroce et sans pitié et l'esprit aiguisé d'un homme qui avait conservé, envers et contre tout, sa capacité à aimer. Il m'aimait, moi.

Et je l'aimais, lui, dans son entièreté. Et je le lui dis, le lui montai, le pris ardemment. La table grinça sur ses pieds, glissa sur le tapis sur lequel elle était posée, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention, me perdant inlassablement en lui, attrapant une de ses épaules pour donner de l'amplitude à mes coups de reins. Puis je glissai une main sous son ventre, empoignai son membre dur et chaud. Ses hanches accompagnaient mes mouvements, il allait et venait lui-même entre mes doigts serrés fermement autour de lui. Même dans cette posture, Hannibal gardait toujours le contrôle, tout comme moi, quand je me cambrais sous lui.

Il gémit sous mes assauts répétés, arqua son dos humide de sueur. Je me penchai sur lui pour en goûter la saveur salée du bout de la langue, puis le tirai en arrière. Il se redressa, passa une main dans mes cheveux trempés pour me voler un baiser désordonné par-dessus son épaule. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, caressa ma langue de la sienne. Je le sentis pulser dans le creux de ma paume, proche de l'orgasme, et redoublai d'efforts, moi-même au bord du gouffre. Bach accompagnait nos souffles erratiques, nos soupirs, nos cris. Il agrippa une de mes cuisses, y planta ses ongles, avant de jouir entre mes doigts, tachant la nappe et le carrelage, au moment où je venais profondément en lui.

Il se rallongea à moitié sur la table, essoufflé, détendu sous les caresses de mes mains sur son dos. Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre ronronner et l'idée me fit sourire.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » Murmura-t-il, en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Parfois, tu me fais penser à un chat, ou un de ses grands félins. » Avouai-je, hilare, en me retirant avec précaution.

Il se redressa lentement, en faisant craquer ses vertèbres, puis se retourna vers moi, avant de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser amoureusement. Je me blottis contre son torse et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, nus au milieu de la salle à manger en désordre. Dehors, la nuit tombait doucement, tout comme le calme soudain qui s'abattit sur nous.

« Et si nous allions nous coucher. Le rangement attendra demain. » Chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je levai un sourcil surpris.

« Je ne dis pas non. Je suis épuisé. » Répondis-je. « Je vais rentrer les chiens. Profites-en pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Je sais que tu n'as pas réellement envie de laisser ta chère cuisine dans cet état. »

Il sourit en coin. Je le connaissais trop bien.

Après un dernier baiser, je me baissai pour ramasser mon boxer et l'enfilai rapidement, avant de me diriger vers l'entrée, quand les chiens aboyèrent. Je pensai d'abord qu'ils me sentaient approcher, mais leurs jappements sonnaient comme une menace et instinctivement, je me tendis, aux aguets. Dans mon dos, je sentis la présence d'Hannibal qui approchait, alerté par le bruit. J'ouvris le tiroir d'un guéridon, sans allumer la lumière, et m'emparai d'un coupe-papier, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec. Ce qui m'attendait derrière me laissa sans voix quelques interminables secondes, où elle me fixa, encerclée par mes gardiens à quatre pattes.

D'un sifflement, je rappelai les chiens, qui hésitèrent un instant, avant de finalement se bousculer dans mes jambes pour pénétrer dans la maison.

« Tu comptes entrer ou dormir dans le jardin ? » Lançai-je à la silhouette dans l'obscurité, en m'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

Sans hésiter, elle passa à côté de moi, sans un mot et se retrouva dans le hall, face à Hannibal qui avait remis son pantalon.

« Bonsoir Chiyoh. » Dit-il, à moitié plongé dans l'ombre.

« Bonsoir. Je dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle, en détaillant nos tenues.

« Nous allions nous coucher. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Mais, tu es sûrement là pour une bonne raison. Allons en discuter autour d'un verre de bon vin. » Ajouta Hannibal, avant de retourner dans le salon.

Je refermai la porte et les suivis.


	34. The hunters

**XXXIV**

 **The hunters**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le moment où moi je jubile derrière mon écran en attendant vos commentaires qui ne manqueront pas de pleuvoir, j'en suis certaine. Essayez de ne pas casser votre "caps lock", votre clavier ne le mérite pas le pauvre XD Ne vous inquiétez pas, des explications sont prévues, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture!

 **Fannibal :** Quand cette fiction sera finie, je m'engage à te payer une cure de désintox XD  
J'aime quand ils ont des discussions à cœur ouvert comme celle-ci. J'aime leur manière de s'exprimer. Toujours dosé, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, les paroles incisives de Will, les sarcasmes d'Hannibal...  
J'adore que Will prenne le contrôle, je crois. Au début, je tenais à écrire un Will dominant, justement parce que je ne voyais pas Hannibal se soumettre et que ça m'énerve quand j'ai des a priori. J'ai donc mis ça en place par paliers, petit à petit.

 **China :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'exige de personne d'avoir un commentaire à chaque chapitre. Tu le fais quand tu peux et surtout quand tu veux.  
Paris est un théâtre parfait pour eux. J'aime tellement les imaginer dans cette ville alors que j'y vis moi-même (enfin, pas loin, parce que moi, je n'ai pas les moyens de vivre à Montmartre hein XD)  
Quelles idées ? Certaines que tu aimerais que j'écrive ? Dis-moi tout.  
Celle d'Hannibal initiant Will au néoclassicisme est intéressante. À voir ;)  
Chiyoh est là pour une très bonne raison, malheureusement.

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans le salon partiellement éclairé par la lumière de la cuisine et Chiyoh jeta un œil critique à la salle à manger.

« Vous vous êtes battus dans cette pièce ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Pas exactement. » Répondis-je, en enfilant mon pantalon, avant d'aller chercher trois verres propres dans un placard.

« Vous avez finalement trouvé un moyen d'influence autre que la violence, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru constater. »

Hannibal ramena une bouteille de rosé, sans faire le moindre commentaire et nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse.

« Nous allons dire ça. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Enchaînai-je, alors qu'Hannibal nous servait en nous observant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, Will. »

« Devrais-je ? Ou vas-tu encore me tirer dessus ou me pousser d'un train en marche ? »

« Pas si tu ne comptes pas poignarder Hannibal de nouveau. »

Hannibal savourait son verre de vin dans un des fauteuils, son regard voyageant entre elle et moi, visiblement amusé par la situation. Buster apparut, curieux, et monta sur ses genoux quand Hannibal l'y invita. Le petit chien tourna sur lui-même deux ou trois fois, en cherchant position confortable, avant de se mettre en boule, ses petits yeux braqués sur Chiyoh.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il est suffisamment protégé. » Raillai-je, ironiquement.

« Malheureusement non. Vous n'êtes pas conscients de la menace qui est sur le point de frapper. » Dit-elle très sérieusement, tout à coup.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Intervint Hannibal, beaucoup plus sombre.

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous le voyiez de vos propres yeux. »

« Raconte-nous tout depuis le début. » L'invita Hannibal.

Je savais la confiance qu'il portait à la Japonaise. Ce n'était juste pas mon cas. Après tout, sa loyauté allait à Hannibal, pas à moi. Elle avait raison. Je ne me réjouissais pas spécialement de la voir débarquer ici, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure qui sort de l'ombre quand la situation est sur le point de vraiment mal tourner. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour me calmer.

« Ta psychiatre est à Paris. » Débuta-t-elle.

« Nous avons appris cela aujourd'hui. Elle représente une menace tout à fait gérable, Chiyoh. » Précisa Hannibal.

« Le danger ne vient pas d'elle. »

La lame glacée de l'angoisse me poignarda dans l'abdomen. Alana fut la première personne qui me vint à l'esprit.

« De qui, alors ? » Demandai-je, dans un murmure.

« Habillez-vous et suivez-moi. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

…

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nous élancer tous les trois dans l'obscurité. L'air était moite, une brise tiède soufflait. Paris prenait un autre visage la nuit. Les rues se teintaient de jaune et de noir sous l'éclairage des réverbères. C'était une de ces villes qui ne dormait jamais vraiment, dont les habitants foulaient les trottoirs en petits groupes, profitant des températures plus clémentes que la journée et de ces heures tardives où la soirée débutait à peine et où tout semblait possible, marchant vers un club, un bar, l'appartement d'un ami ou d'un amant.

Hannibal héla un taxi, nous nous engouffrâmes à l'arrière et Chiyoh, dans sa tenue aussi sombre que ses cheveux qui tombaient librement sur ses fines épaules, demanda au chauffeur de nous déposer en bord de Seine, au _Pont Neuf_ , dans un français approximatif. Et alors que la berline filait à travers les boulevards, nous reprîmes notre conversation.

« Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? » L'interrogeai-je, toujours sur mes gardes.

Hannibal, assis entre nous deux, prit ma main et la serra dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Je ne vous ai pas trouvés, Will. Il serait plus exact de dire que je ne vous ai jamais vraiment quittés. À part quand vous êtes montés sur ce bateau. Je savais qu'il débarquerait au _Havre_ , alors j'ai pris un avion et attendu patiemment votre arrivée, pour ne pas vous perdre de vue. J'ai promis de te protéger dans l'ombre, Hannibal. C'est ce que je fais. Et tu es suffisamment malin pour que je n'aie pas eu à intervenir jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Mais quelque chose a changé. » Conclut Hannibal.

« Quand j'ai compris que le Docteur Du Maurier était à Paris, il y a peu de temps, je me suis d'abord contenté de la suivre, pour connaître ses intentions. Mais, son comportement n'ayant rien de suspect, j'avais décidé de simplement vous prévenir et de vous laisser gérer la situation. Partir, rester et la tuer, la décision vous appartenait. Excepté que, quand on surveille quelqu'un, il est aisé de finir par remarquer que nous ne sommes pas seuls à le faire. »

« Bedelia est sous surveillance ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Il est probable qu'elle n'ait jamais cessé de l'être depuis son départ des États-Unis. Après tout, elle s'était déjà enfuie pour l'Europe avec toi par le passé et certaines personnes soupçonnent que vous êtes vivants, sans aucune preuve cependant. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Hannibal.

« Le Docteur Du Maurier aime se promener le long des quais, le soir. » Dit-elle mystérieusement, en ignorant la question.

Comme pour étayer ses propos, le taxi, qui venait de contourner le Louvre, s'arrêta devant les marches menant sur le _Quai des Tuileries_ à la demande de la jeune femme. Hannibal paya la course et nous la suivîmes dans l'escalier escarpé, puis sur les pavés irréguliers où quelques rares passants marchaient tranquillement dans la quiétude du soir. Ici, les bruits de la circulation au-dessus de nos têtes étaient atténués. Une péniche pleine de touriste coupa la surface lisse de l'eau, où se reflétaient les lumières de la ville. Le léger remous vint mourir contre le rebord où des jeunes étaient assis à même le sol, buvant, fumant, riant.

L'endroit était dangereusement à découvert et manquait d'issues. Et si cela ne sembla inquiéter Chiyoh, mes muscles se tendirent, mon regard s'aiguisa, scrutait chaque visage. Mais, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait – ce qui était probablement le cas – elle nous mena sans hâte jusqu'à un banc plongé dans l'ombre d'un énorme buisson. En prenant garde que personne ne nous prête attention, nous nous accroupîmes derrière les planches de bois usées. De là, nous voyions clairement le flot des riverains, tout en restant invisible. Je me préparai à attendre patiemment, même si j'avais les nerfs à vif. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier que nous nous exposions ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui était si aberrant pour que nous devions le voir de nos yeux, comme si nous ne l'aurions pas crue si elle s'était contentée de simplement nous le dire ?

Mais je fis taire mes questionnements intérieurs, quand Hannibal se tendit à côté de moi. Je relevai les yeux et vis la silhouette gracieuse de Bedelia habillée d'une robe légère, vaporeuse. Ses talons claquaient sur les pavés à intervalles réguliers, résonnaient contre le haut mur du quai. À son bras, pendait une petite pochette assortie à sa tenue, ainsi que le sac en carton noir brillant d'une enseigne où elle avait fait des achats. Quand elle passa sous un lampadaire, je pus y lire les mots _Potel & Chabot_.

Ma main se referma sur le bras d'Hannibal. Mon corps prêt pour l'action était remonté comme un ressort sur le point de bondir. Mais Chiyoh nous intima au calme et nous restâmes immobiles. Bedelia disparut de notre champ de vision et durant d'interminables secondes, rien d'autre ne se passa. Puis, de nouveaux pas se firent entendre. Au moins de paires. Beaucoup plus lourds et certainement pas féminin. Puis deux hommes apparurent. L'un d'entre eux, grand, blond, musclé, m'était totalement inconnu. Cependant, je reconnus immédiatement l'autre, même si je dus y regarder à deux fois pour être certain que mon subconscient ne me jouait pas des tours. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas identifier instantanément la peau sombre, les yeux perçants, la carrure imposante et le profil si familier de Jack Crawford ? Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine et ma main trouva instinctivement celle d'Hannibal, pour ne plus la lâcher.

Comment était-ce possible ? La question buta contre mes dents serrées, nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela. Les deux hommes disparurent à leur tour et je m'autorisai à respirer de nouveau.

« Ils ne la surveillent pas. » Dis-je à voix basse. « Ils la protègent. »

« De quoi ? » Me demanda Chiyoh.

« De nous. » Comprit Hannibal.

« Pas dans son propre intérêt, bien entendu, mais dans l'espoir de nous prendre en flagrant délit. Jack est probablement indifférant au sort de Bedelia. »

« Il est donc persuadé que vous êtes ici. » Ajouta la Japonaise.

« Peut-être pas. Peut-être espère-t-il seulement qu'Hannibal tiendra sa promesse de la tuer, avant de disparaître de nouveau. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne la lâche pas des yeux. »

« Nous devons la faire disparaître, si nous ne voulons pas être obligés de quitter le pays. » Dit Hannibal.

« Il y a des agents postés en permanence autour de sa maison. » Nous informa Chiyoh.

« Impossible donc de la cueillir chez elle. Mais il doit bien lui arriver de se rendre dans des endroits où ils ne peuvent pas la suivre sans se faire repérer. »

Hannibal avait raison. Nous tenions une idée.

« Comme un institut de beauté ? » Proposai-je.

« Exactement. »

« Ils se posteront certainement à la sortie pour l'attendre. Comment entrer à sa suite sans qu'ils ne vous voient ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« La redondance du schéma. » Répondis-je. « C'est un vieux truc de flic, pour les surveillances sur de longues durées. Les gens ont tendance à toujours prendre leurs rendez-vous, hebdomadaires ou mensuels, le même jour et à la même heure, parce que c'est commode. Cela évite d'oublier et permet de s'organiser. Si nous arrivons à trouver les répétitions dans son emploi du temps, nous pourrons éviter les risques de la filature. Nous n'aurons pas à enter à sa suite, puisque nous serons sur place avant elle, et donc, avant les agents. »

« Ne crains-tu pas justement que Jack ait les mêmes pratiques ? » Me questionna Hannibal.

« C'est fort probable. » Admis-je. « Et il sait très bien que j'étais dans la police avant. Il est donc aussi possible qu'il nous attende sur ce terrain. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres choix. »

Je croisai le regard d'Hannibal dans l'obscurité et nous partageâmes une unique pensée. Nous n'allions pas laisser Crawford nous priver de notre liberté.

…

Bien plus tard, cette nuit-là, alors que nous étions rentrés depuis longtemps, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Hannibal était couché contre mon flanc, son bras serré autour de mon torse. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux fermés, il semblait toujours si paisible quand il dormait, sauf quand il rêvait des scènes horribles de son enfance.

J'avais soif et envie de prendre l'air. À regret, je me libérai de son étreinte pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il remua légèrement, puis passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Où vas-tu ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'allais juste boire un peu d'eau et m'aérer sur la terrasse. » Répondis-je, en caressant sa joue.

Dans une de ces attitudes félines qu'il avait parfois, il frotta sa pommette contre ma main.

« Insomnie ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette histoire de la tête. Je sais que nous allons faire le nécessaire et que Jack ne sait pas où nous vivons… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rester alerte. » Compléta-t-il.

« Ça vire à la paranoïa. Et savoir Chiyoh dans la chambre d'ami ne me rassure pas. »

« Elle est de notre côté. » Trouva-t-il utile de préciser.

« Je sais. » Soupirai-je, pour ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. « Rendors-toi. Je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu et je reviens. »

Il resserra sa prise et déposa un baiser dans le creux de mes reins, avant de me relâcher.

« Ne sois pas trop long. »

Je l'embrassai doucement, amusé, comme toujours quand il se montrait un tant soit peu sentimental. Puis je me levai et enfilai mon boxer, sans allumer la lumière, familiarisé avec les contours de la pièce. Hannibal se rallongea sur le ventre, glissa ses bras sous un oreiller, après avoir rejeté le drap qui devait lui tenir trop chaud. La vue qu'il m'offrit fit remonter le souvenir de notre dernière étreinte à la surface et je dus me faire violence pour m'arracher à cette vision pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

L'eau fraîche que je bus au robinet soulagea ma gorge sèche. Je m'en aspergeai le visage et la nuque. J'essayais de rester rationnel, calme et pragmatique. Mais mon esprit semblait décidé à inventer les pires scénarios. Je fermai les yeux et vis Jack nous arrêter. Je nous imaginai séparés, dans des cellules différentes, peut-être même dans le couloir de la mort, sans espoir de nous revoir un jour. Je rouvris mes paupières et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, mon regard teinté de peur et d'angoisse. Je soupirai lourdement, avant de quitter la pièce et de sortir sur le balcon.

Une brise fraîche fit frissonner mon corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, dégagea mes boucles brunes de mon front humide et je pris une profonde inspiration en m'appuyant sur la rambarde.

« Tu ne dors pas non plus ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Chiyoh à l'autre bout de la terrasse communicante avec l'autre chambre.

« Non. » Répondis-je simplement.

Nous restâmes dans un lourd silence durant de longues minutes. Son regard glissa sur mon corps dénudé et, l'espace d'un instant, je me souvins avec une extrême clarté de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Encore une chose qu'il valait mieux qu'Hannibal ignore.

« C'était une étrange demande en mariage. » Dit-elle soudainement.

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'exclamai-je.

« J'avais tort. » Enchaîna-t-elle en ignorant mon air indigné. « Vous n'êtes pas des _nakama_ , mais des _sōrumeito_. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« C'est le mot japonais pour âme sœur. »

C'était tellement cliché, mais je ne pus empêcher le mot de se graver sur les murs de mon palais mental.

« Je suppose que nous le sommes. » Approuvai-je. « Tu as dit que tu ne nous avais jamais vraiment quittés. Permets-moi de te dire que tu fais un piètre garde du corps dans ce cas. Où étais-tu quand la moitié des autorités du pays était à nos trousses ? Ou quand Alana nous a trouvés ? » Lui lançai-je, sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Je ne suis pas votre garde du corps, Will. Je me considère plus comme un ange gardien. J'interviens dans la mesure de mes moyens ou seulement quand j'estime cela nécessaire, comme ce soir. Mais, même moi, je ne peux rien contre une armée d'agents de police. Et la dame en rouge n'était pas une très grande menace. À aucun moment elle n'a montré l'intention de prévenir les autorités locales avant de s'introduire dans votre maison. Peut-être est-elle stupide, suicidaire ou avait-elle un plan qui ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, je n'en sais rien. Cependant, vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous occuper d'une femme seule que personne ne serait venu sauver. »

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison. Sauf que je ne le fis pas. Car cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle se rinçait l'œil depuis des mois. Contrairement à Hannibal, je ne trouvais aucun réconfort à l'idée de la savoir dans notre ombre en permanence. Mais, elle s'était engagé à le protéger et je ne pouvais pas nier son efficacité avec un fusil à lunette. Alors je ne dis rien et laissai mes yeux se perdre sur Paris qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Puis je sentis une présence derrière moi, un regard brûlant sur ma nuque, le parfum particulier de la peau d'Hannibal. Deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ma taille et il se colla à mon dos en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Désolé si nous parlons trop fort. » M'excusai-je en me tournant pour me blottir contre son torse nu dans aucune gêne.

Il avait pris la peine d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama.

J'avais dormi seul durant de nombreuses années, si l'on ne comptait pas les trois ans que j'avais passés avec Molly, mais je ne me voyais plus passer une nuit sans lui, à présent. Je croisai son regard et vis dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait le même manque.

« Reviens te coucher. » Murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, avant d'embrasser une de ses clavicules saillantes.

« Bonne nuit, Chiyoh. » Ajouta-t-il, avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Je la saluai d'un signe et suivis Hannibal dans notre lit.


	35. Do you feel like a young god?

**XXXV**

 **Do you feel like a young god?**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre.

La scène d'ouverture est clairement là pour le plaisir des yeux, alors profitez bien ^^  
Ensuite, l'idée qu'Hannibal se prend parfois presque pour un dieu n'est que mon point de vue, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, bien évidemment ;)  
En France, quand deux personnes se marient (pas que les homosexuel(le)s) elles ont le choix de porter et d'utiliser le nom du conjoint ou non. Et de porter le leur et celui du conjoint s'ils en ont envie et dans l'ordre qui leur convient.  
Pour la nouvelle intrigue que je nommerais "secrétaire", elle est bien là pour amener quelque chose dans un avenir proche. Vous verrez bien ^^ Je sais que dans la série, dans le premier épisode, Hannibal parle à Jack d'une soi-disant secrétaire qui serait partie pour suivre un homme en Angleterre. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette histoire sonnait comme un mensonge, j'ai donc inventé une version qui me semblait plus plausible.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

 **Fannibal :** Comme tu le dis, Jack était mort depuis longtemps. J'aime tellement tous vous endormir, avant de ressortir les cadavres du placard XD Chiyoh s'occupe comme elle peut mdr. J'aime rendre Hannibal plus humain. Ne t'inquiète pas, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

* * *

Hannibal était quelqu'un d'actif. Il ne s'attardait pas au lit et semblait éveillé et alerte à la seconde où il ouvrait les yeux. Sauf le dimanche, comme ce matin-là, où il dévoilait un côté paresseux insoupçonné. Mais Hannibal étant ce qu'il était, « paresseux » ne convenait pas pour le décrire. Il ne se vautrait pas sur les draps, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Non, même son sommeil paraissait aristocratique. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il était nonchalamment allongé. Mes yeux glissèrent sur son corps nu alangui, ses muscles détendus, sa peau pâle et brillante sous un rayon de soleil matinal, son sexe au repos contre sa cuisse, ses cheveux clairs parsemés sur l'oreiller auréolant son visage, l'ombre de ses pommettes saillantes tombant sur ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres mutines d'où s'échappait un léger souffle. Il avait rejeté le drap dans la nuit, et le tissu ne couvrait guère plus que ses chevilles.

J'aurais pu me repaître durant des heures de cette image, si mon regard insistant ne finissait pas immanquablement par le réveiller. Je me rallongeai donc sur le dos, pour lui laisser encore un peu de repos. C'est là que je vis la feuille glissée sous la porte de notre chambre. Sans bruit, je me levai pour la ramasser et revins sur le lit pour lire la note. D'une écriture serrée et aux arrondis typiquement féminins, Chiyoh nous informait qu'elle était partie à l'aube pour reprendre sa surveillance. Elle nous rappelait également que, contrairement à nous, son visage n'était connu que de Jack et qu'il ne se doutait certainement pas de sa présence. Par conséquent, elle nous conseillait d'éviter de sortir en attendant de ses nouvelles. L'idée ne me réjouissait pas et je savais qu'elle ne plairait pas à Hannibal, mais je ne pouvais nier la chance insolente que nous avions eue jusque-là. Je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers, en posant le papier sur la table de nuit.

Nous avions beaucoup de questions à régler. Essentiellement pratiques. Mais celle qui me brûlait vraiment les lèvres, je l'avais jusqu'à maintenant gardée pour moi. Car je craignais que la réponse ne me plaise pas. À ce jour, la seule personne à avoir survécu à Hannibal uniquement parce qu'il l'avait voulu, c'était moi. Les autres avaient succombé, sauf quand les événements ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Jack avait été chanceux, ce soir-là, dans la cuisine d'Hannibal. Avait-il pu l'être une seconde fois, quand il nous avait surpris en pleine évasion ? J'étais présent, cette fois-ci, et cela me semblait peu probable. Même s'il avait eu des secours rapidement. Ça n'avait pas sauvé Abigaïl. Je ne voyais aucune raison pour que cela soit différent pour lui. La seule explication logique était qu'Hannibal l'avait volontairement coupé de manière à ce qu'il survive. Et je le connaissais suffisamment maintenant, pour deviner aisément pourquoi.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai presque en sentant une main serpenter sur mon ventre, avant d'empoigner fermement mon membre qui ne tarda pas à durcir entre ses phalanges. Il joua ainsi un moment, me caressant lentement. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

« Tu penses trop. » Murmura-t-il, en saisissant mes testicules dans sa paume brûlante. Un gémissement passa ma gorge. « Je peux presque entendre les rouages de ton cerveau. Demande-moi ce que tu veux savoir. Tu sais que je te dirai les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

« As-tu épargné Jack parce que – oh oui, comme ça – tu n'aurais pas pu le manger ? »

« Jack était mon ami. Il mérite plus de considération. Tout comme Bedelia. L'épicurisme t'apprendra qu'être trop gourmand n'amène rien de bon. » Comme pour contredire son affirmation, une langue avide s'enroula autour de mon érection. « Cette chasse prendra fin avec sa mort ou la nôtre, mais pas maintenant. Nous imaginer capables de les attraper tous les deux, sans nous faire prendre, serait faire preuve d'outrecuidance. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en me prenant dans sa bouche. Je sentis la chaleur de sa langue, ses dents râper légèrement sur ma peau sensible. Ma main agrippa ses cheveux et je rejetai ma tête en arrière, son nom sur mes lèvres.

« Nous allons donc… Le laisser s'en sortir... ? Tu es conscient… Qu'il ne laissa jamais tomber. »

Il acquiesça d'un marmonnement qui fit vibrer sa gorge et se répercuta dans mon bas-ventre. J'arquai mon dos sur le lit, au bord de la jouissance.

« Chiyoh a laissé un mot. Elle nous conseille… De ne pas sortir… Avant qu'elle n'ait les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

Un nouveau murmure. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans mes entrailles. Puis je perdis momentanément toute capacité de réflexion. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur ses mèches blondes, mes ongles griffèrent son cuir chevelu. Je tentai de le prévenir, de l'éloigner, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il voulait m'avaler tout entier. Et c'est ce qu'il fit quand je vins longuement dans sa gorge, ses mains plaquées sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger et sa bouche serrée autour de moi. Je le sentis déglutir, avant qu'il relâche mon membre doucement. Il le lécha, l'embrassa de ses lèvres humides et rougies, puis remonta progressivement sur mon ventre secoué d'un dernier spasme, mon torse dans lequel mon cœur cognait furieusement, mon cou où ma carotide battait follement.

« Ton odeur et ton goût sont intoxicants, Will. » Chuchota-t-il, avant de m'embrasser.

Je pus sentir ma propre saveur sur sa langue. Puis il me serra contre lui et nous restâmes un long moment dans une paix profonde et un silence confortable.

…

La semaine passa sans aucun signe de Chiyoh. La Japonaise avait disparu des radars, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et traquait certainement Bedelia jour et nuit, pour établir le schéma dont nous avions besoin avant de passer à l'action. Hannibal avait catégoriquement refusé de poser un congé. Pas besoin d'être un psychiatre surdoué pour comprendre que c'était sa manière de refuser que Jack ait de l'influence sur sa vie. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur et un côté de lui espérait presque que Crawford nous trouve, pour enfin en finir. Il se cachait derrière son casque dès qu'il enfourchait sa moto et ne l'enlevait qu'une fois dans le parking du Musée d'Orsay. En cela, il ne prenait pas vraiment de risque à aller travailler. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter dès qu'il passait la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Jack n'était pas là pour l'arrêter. Il le tuerait à la première occasion. De cela, j'en étais certain. Et Hannibal le savait aussi. Mais il aimait trop provoquer le destin et se prendre parfois pour un dieu invincible.

Bien sûr, faire nos valises était encore la meilleure solution, maintenant qu'il était clair que la situation risquait de sévèrement mal tourner à tout moment. Mais nous étions des prédateurs, notre nature nous poussait à l'affrontement et non la fuite perpétuelle. La perspective de laisser de nouveau Bedelia derrière nous n'était pas acceptable pour Hannibal. Et, étonnamment, pour moi non plus. Cette femme, qui avait été la seule personne à me croire à une époque lointaine, avait ensuite marché sur mes plates-bandes, manipulé Hannibal et s'était joué de moi lors de nos séances.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'Hannibal lui réservait, mais je pouvais nettement percevoir la bête qui rampait et grondait sous la surface lisse de son masque parfait, qui se débattait pour être libérée de ses chaînes. Ce qui le rendait sexuellement insatiable, un peu plus brutal. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais ce versant de sa personnalité. Il était cathartique pour moi. Je pouvais y déverser toute ma rage et tout mon amour.

…

Le vendredi arriva, et avec lui, le défilé des patients d'Hannibal. Les recevoir chez nous ne comportait aucun risque, il avait donc maintenu ses rendez-vous. Au moins, il n'était pas à l'extérieur.

À quatorze heures, peu après que nous soyons sortis de table, Stanislas Siméon fit de nouveau preuve d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve. Et une fois de plus, l'homme me laissa une étrange impression. Je pus voir dans ses yeux rares qu'il savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Ce qui me fit m'interroger sur les motivations qui le faisaient continuer ses séances. Je ne connaissais que trop bien la sensation extraordinaire d'être compris par un être comme Hannibal et ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir d'en redemander, malgré les tarifs – que je trouvais parfaitement outranciers – de mon mari. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre. En témoigna la belle montre à gousset en or, qu'il sortit de la poche de son gilet sans aucun pli, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien à l'heure, la manucure parfaite de ses ongles, son coûteux costume et ce parfum probablement hors de prix que même moi, je perçus, quand il me serra la main.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur Harris. Dois-je vous appeler seulement Harris ? Je n'en suis pas certain. Vous êtes le seul couple marié de même sexe que je connaisse. »

« C'est Harris – Junoska. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de vous excuser. Ce n'est pas évident. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. » M'assura-t-il.

« Nous y allons ? » Lui demanda Hannibal.

« Je vous suis, Docteur. »

Et la porte du bureau se referma sur eux.

Une curiosité mal placée me poussait parfois à m'en approcher, pour tenter de capter quelques bribes de conversation. Mais, Hannibal le saurait – je ne savais pas comment, mais il le saurait – et en serait sûrement très mécontent. La confidentialité de ses patients avait un caractère sacré à ses yeux. Cependant, Stanislas m'intriguait et je n'y pouvais rien. Plutôt que de bassement écouter aux portes, je décidai d'en parler avec Hannibal. Peut-être accepterait-il d'au moins me donner son avis.

…

Quand Stanislas partit, Hannibal passa près de moi, plongé dans son carnet et soupira lourdement.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Le questionnai-je depuis le porche où je brossais les chiens après les avoir lavés, avant qu'il ne retourne à l'intérieur.

« J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire. » M'annonça-t-il comme une évidence.

Je posai la brosse pleine de poils sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et essuyai mes mains sur mon t-shirt, avant de le suivre dans le salon.

« Tu n'en avais pas quand je te consultais, alors que tes patients étaient plus nombreux. » Lui fis-je remarquer, peu enchanté par l'idée.

« C'est exact. Mais mon travail au musée est chronophage et je n'aime pas particulièrement passer mon week-end à recopier mes notes. Je n'ai presque plus le temps de cuisiner. C'est inadmissible, Will. »

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas rire.

« Je vois. » Commentai-je prudemment.

« Et j'en avais une, un peu avant de te connaître. » M'apprit-il.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, en attendant son second patient. Je repoussai son calepin et m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux, juste pour l'embêter.

« L'as-tu mangée ? »

« Je ne mange pas mes employés, Will. Ce n'est pas très éthique. Non, cette jeune femme, au demeurant très efficace, risquait de devenir un témoin gênant. J'ai préféré la recommander à un confrère. »

Il m'accueillit sur ses cuisses, encercla ma taille pour me coller à lui.

« Dès que nous nous serons occupés de Bedelia et que cette affaire sera derrière nous, je ferai passer quelques entretiens. » Ajouta-t-il, avant d'embrasser ma gorge.

« À la seule condition que j'assiste à ces entretiens. » Il releva la tête pour me lancer un regard interrogatif. « Si une femme doit travailler sous _notre_ toit, il faut qu'elle me convienne également. Nous allons donc en trouver une très moche, mais pas trop idiote. »

Il éclata de rire. Et je m'émerveillai d'entendre ce son trop rare, avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Mes mains bataillèrent avec les boutons ridiculement minuscules de sa chemise et il saisit mes poignets pour m'arrêter.

« Mon patient va arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait entrer sans sonner à la porte. Nous avons un peu de temps. »

Il capitula et glissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, avant de me le retirer. Le vêtement atterrit quelque part sur le sol.

« Tu sens le chien mouillé. » Dit-il comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. « C'est bien plus agréable que cet atroce after-shave que tu portais avant. » Ajouta-t-il. Et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Refusant de répondre à cette provocation, je m'attaquai à sa ceinture, avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de plonger ma main dans son boxer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! » S'écria soudainement la voix de Nan.

Je sursautai violemment et serais tombé par terre si Hannibal ne m'avait pas retenu fermement. Je me levai rapidement avant de récupérer mon t-shirt.

« Bonjour, Nancy. » Répondit-il, en rajustant sa tenue, comme s'il n'était absolument pas gêné par la situation.

Notre amie nous tournait le dos, par pudeur, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de rougir, alors que je me rhabillais.

« J'ai croisé ton patient en arrivant. Je pensais te rendre service en utilisant ma clé pour le faire entrer. »

Seulement alors, je remarquai l'homme en retrait derrière elle, qui semblait encore plus mortifié que moi.

« Et tu as bien fait. Merci, Nan. » La rassura Hannibal, avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « _Nous y allons, Monsieur Dumont ?_ » Dit-il ensuite en français, à son patient, en lui serrant la main.

L'homme le suivit sans tarder et je relâchai mon souffle quand la porte du bureau se referma sur eux.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » Dis-je immédiatement. « Viens, je vais te servir un café. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Inutile de t'excuser, voyons. Vous êtes chez vous tous les deux. C'est ma faute. » Répondit-elle, en me suivant dans la cuisine. « Je suis juste venue prendre de vos nouvelles, mon cher William. »

« Tout va pour le mieux. » Mentis-je sans hésitation. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. Je pensais que vous aimeriez partir un peu en vacances, tous les deux. C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. J'ai une maison, à la campagne. Elle est à vous pour quelques jours, si vous avez envie de changer d'air et de faire une pause. Hannibal travaille trop, mon ange. Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord. »

« Je ne peux pas le nier. » Lui accordai-je, en posant deux tasses sur l'îlot central. En réalité, je venais d'avoir une idée. « Ton offre tombe à pic. J'avais dans l'idée de le convaincre de lever le pied. Grâce à toi, j'aurais un argument supplémentaire. »

Je nous servis le café et elle me sourit derrière sa tasse en goûtant le liquide fumant.

« Quand pourra-t-on en disposer ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Dès que vous le voudrez. C'est à quelques heures de voiture. »

« Merci beaucoup. J'en parlerai à Hannibal dès qu'il sortira de sa séance. Veux-tu l'attendre ? »

« Non. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Encore navrée pour mon arrivée. » Répondit-elle, en finissant sa tasse en une gorgée.

« Oublions ça. Sens-toi toujours libre de venir quand tu le veux, Nan. »

Elle me remercia d'une accolade que je lui rendis. Elle sentait le N° 5 de Chanel et le savon. Puis, je la raccompagnai jusqu'au portail, avant de continuer à brosser Winston.

…

Chiyoh réapparut dans la soirée du vendredi. La nuit était tombée et nous étions dans le salon, devant une série Netflix, quand elle sonna. Les chiens aboyèrent et je les calmai, alors qu'Hannibal lui ouvrait. Quand elle entra, je remarquai immédiatement qu'elle boitait légèrement. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais Hannibal l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour jeter un œil à sa blessure.

J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de le voir endosser ses fonctions de médecin sur d'autres personnes que moi. Une certaine nuit à l'arrière d'une ambulance me revint en mémoire, alors qu'il lui retirait sa botte en cuir noir. Sa cheville était enflée.

« J'ai fait une mauvaise chute. » Raconta-t-elle vaguement. Et nous n'exigeâmes pas plus de détails.

« Il n'y a pas de fracture. Juste une entorse. Je préconise du repos et une simple pommade. J'espère que tu as récupéré suffisamment d'informations, parce que pour le moment, les filatures, c'est terminé pour toi. » Lui dit Hannibal, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce.

Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, avec un tube et un rouleau d'élastoplast. Il mit une noisette de crème sur le bout de ses doigts, puis l'étala doucement sur la peau de la Japonaise, avant de bander délicatement sa cheville. Ses gestes étaient précis, presque gracieux.

« Nous t'écoutons. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Et elle débuta son récit. Une semaine de surveillance, tout en échappant aux agents de Jack. La tâche n'avait pas dû être aisée.

« Je pense que votre meilleure chance reste ce salon de coiffure où elle s'est rendue hier et jeudi dernier. Toujours à quinze heures. J'y suis allée ce matin, pour repérer les lieux. L'établissement est vaste et doté d'une sortie de secours. »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Elle avait donc réellement joué le jeu pour se familiariser avec l'endroit.

« Cela signifie attendre encore une semaine. » Conclus-je.

« Patience est mère de sûreté, _mano meilė_. Puis nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour nous occuper d'elle comme il se doit, dans la maison de campagne de Nancy. » Me répondit Hannibal.

« Vous comptez l'amener ailleurs ? » Nous demanda Chiyoh.

« C'est une idée de Will. Ainsi, nous serons tranquilles et personne ne viendra nous y trouver. »

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais, j'avais pensé, à raison, qu'il apprécierait avoir plusieurs jours devant lui.

« Nous prévoyons donc cela pour jeudi ? » Demanda Chiyoh.

Je n'aimais pas ce « nous ». Je savais qu'on lui en devait une sur ce coup-là, mais je n'avais pas envie de la voir se greffer à notre tandem alors que nous serions sur une chasse. Je décidai d'en toucher un mot à Hannibal un peu plus tard.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-il. « En attendant, la chambre d'ami est à ta disposition. Tu dois te reposer. »

Son invitation sonna comme un ordre et elle ne tenta pas de refuser. Il lui servit ensuite les restes de notre dîner qu'elle mangea avec appétit, après s'être assuré de la nature de la viande cependant. Elle le protégeait peut-être, mais ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Nous parlâmes encore longuement des détails de notre plan, autour d'une bouteille de vin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Nous allâmes alors nous coucher, satisfaits du déroulement des opérations.


	36. The two of us are just young gods

**XXXVI**

 **The two of us are just young gods**

 **Note de l'auteur très importante à lire :** Avant de boucler l'intrigue "Bedelia & Jack", je me devais de boucler l'intrigue Chiyoh (oui, parce que non, elle ne va pas s'incruster hein) Dans ce chapitre, j'évoque l'enfance d'Hannibal. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Et je me suis retrouvée confronté à un problème de taille : Le temps. Dans les romans de Thomas Harris, Hannibal est né en 1933 et il perd ses parents et Mischa durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il est démasqué et arrêté par Will en 1980 à l'âge de 47 ans.

Mon problème, vous l'avez probablement déjà compris, c'est que Bryan Fuller a fait le choix de transposer les événements de la série dans notre présent. (je pars du principe que la fin de la série se produit en 2015) mais sans nous donner plus de détails (peut-être parce qu'il s'est retrouvé face au même problème que moi XD) Hannibal ne peut donc pas être né en 1933, ou alors, il est très bien conservé pour un vieillard XD J'ai rapidement décidé de régler ce petit problème en me basant tout simplement sur l'âge de Mads et Hugh, puisque cela colle très bien (Mads : 1965 (49 ans) et Hugh : 1975 (40 ans))

J'étais contente de moi et me pensais sortie d'affaire. Il me restait juste à me pencher sur l'histoire de la Lituanie, pour transposer les événements de l'enfance d'Hannibal sur un autre conflit. J'ai pensé, à raison, que ce pays avait une histoire riche en guerre. Oui, mais, pas entre 1952 et 1988. Entre ces deux dates, la Lituanie a eu une paix royale. Damn! Hannibal ne peut décemment pas être né dans les années 80, il aurait mon âge et ce serait parfaitement ridicule. Et les années 50 nous ramènent à la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

J'étais donc dans une impasse. J'ai donc pris la décision, compliquée mais indispensable, d'inventer complètement une nouvelle histoire dont le résultat serait le même. J'ai repris les mêmes lieux (aucune raison d'en changer), j'ai juste réinventé les causes des événements (pas de bombardement, ni de SS)  
J'espère que cela vous plaira et sachez qu'en grande fan des romans, j'aurais aimé pouvoir conserver l'histoire telle qu'elle est. Il n'empêche que j'ai passé des heures sur cette histoire, alors profitez bien de ce chapitre ^^

 **Beaucoup de guests sur le chapitre précédent, je vous aime tous! :**

 **Julia13verseau :** Ouais XD ça devait bien arriver un jour!

 **Fannibal :** Encore une fois, OUI! C'est promis juré craché, ce sera une happy end. Après, ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ramassent un peu hein, sinon ya pas d'histoire ^^ Hannibal le dimanche, c'est un régal XD Et oui, Will met du temps à fermer sa bouche, pour la peine, Hannibal aurait dû la lui remplir, mais c'est impoli de couper la parole, donc bon XD L'arrivée de Nan a juste été très drôle à écrire ^^ Je ne me lasserai jamais des compliments. Merci!

 **Filou :** Je suis flatté que tu aies lu tous mes écrits! Merci, ça fait plaisir. Je suis complètement obsédée par Will et Hannibal aussi ne t'inquiète pas XD Je n'ai pas encore de fin pour cette fiction, simplement parce que je n'ai aucune envie de l'abandonner. Donc ça continuera le temps que ça continuera. Même si moi aussi j'aime énormément la fin de la série (la plus belle fin de série que j'ai pu voir) Mon final sera bien moins dramatique ;) Hannibal jaloux, c'est trop jouissif pour y renoncer XD Même si là, c'est plutôt Will. Pauvre Will, il y a trop de femmes autour d'Hannibal XD Merci et à très vite!

 **Will Graham :** alors déjà, bon choix de pseudo XD (C'est toi Hugh? MDR) Ta review est très bien! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait une déclaration via un commentaire. Merci beaucoup et je t'aime aussi ^^

* * *

Le jeudi suivant arriva beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. La compagnie de Chiyoh aurait dû faire passer les jours plus vite, mais ce fut tout le contraire. La Japonaise, qui devait éviter durant un temps de trop marcher et d'emprunter les escaliers plus que nécessaire, restait dans le salon dès qu'elle descendait de sa chambre le matin. Et la situation la rendait parfaitement exécrable.

Hannibal devait mettre ses affaires en ordre au musée, avant son congé, pour ne pas laisser trop de travaux en cours, et nous restions donc, elle et moi, de longues heures dans la maison silencieuse. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une cheville enflée qui allait l'empêcher de s'occuper d'elle-même ou de se préparer ses repas. Ce qui me dispensait de jouer les infirmières à domicile en plus du reste.

Nous oscillions entre de longues conversations, profondes et fatigantes, qui se terminaient souvent sur une incompréhension mutuelle, et des silences lourds de sens que je fuyais souvent en allant promener les chiens dans un parc aux alentours pour ne pas sortir du quartier. J'y restais le plus longtemps possible, dans la limite du raisonnable, pour ne pas tenter le diable, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal rentre et brise l'ambiance pesante de sa présence apaisante pour mes nerfs. Mes compagnons à quatre pattes se calquaient sur mon humeur et montraient des signes de nervosité. Ils restaient réservés avec Chiyoh, méfiants et évitaient de l'approcher. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par ce fait, cependant.

Chiyoh faisait monter en moi des émotions contradictoires que je gérais assez mal. Mon ressentiment envers elle datait bien entendu de l'époque où elle s'était dressée sur mon chemin, pour m'empêcher de rejoindre Hannibal. Elle m'avait provoqué, s'était joué de moi, pour finalement me tirer dessus. Mais, ma rancune était en réalité tournée vers moi-même et ne faisait qu'accentuer ma colère envers elle. Car, en vérité, je lui devais plus ou moins tout ce que je possédais aujourd'hui. Ce jour-là, elle m'avait empêché de commettre un acte, que j'aurais regretté le reste de mon existence. Parce que je n'aurais pas hésité à éventrer Hannibal si elle m'en avait laissé l'occasion. Je voulais qu'il meure, à ce moment-là, persuadé qu'ainsi j'en serais enfin libéré, comme on s'exorcise d'un démon.

Aujourd'hui encore, nous lui devions de ne pas être tombés dans le piège de Jack.

Et c'était cette capacité, proprement exaspérante, de se rendre indispensable, qui me faisait la détester. Par principe. Car elle protégerait Hannibal, fusse de moi-même, au péril de sa vie.

Je ne pouvais qu'extrapoler sur l'origine de cette loyauté, à partir du peu d'éléments que j'avais en ma possession. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer une toute petite fille aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs, arrachée à sa famille et sa culture, télescopée dans le grand monde. Il était également très aisé de me figurer l'enfant, qui n'allait certainement pas à l'école, mener une vie solitaire, avec Lady Murasaki comme seule figure parentale et Hannibal, qui devait presque être un homme à cette époque, pour seul ami. Chiyoh considérait sûrement qu'elle leur devait la vie, à tous les deux. Ils l'avaient élevée, lui avaient tout appris. Elle les avait probablement aimés comme une mère et un frère, s'était identifiée à Mischa, quand Hannibal lui avait conté ces événements dont je ne connaissais encore que les grandes lignes. Elle s'était accrochée à ce jeune homme, dont la souffrance était si similaire à la sienne. La perte de la famille, le déracinement.

Ce lien qu'ils partageaient, j'en étais jaloux, tout simplement. Jaloux de ne pas comprendre où se situer le lien entre le meurtre de Mischa et la naissance du monstre qu'était devenu Hannibal. Il avait traqué les hommes qui lui avaient arraché sa petite sœur, s'était vengé. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait vraiment fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé en lui, quand elle était morte, et l'enfant qu'il était, avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres. Sauf que ce qui en était revenu n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Il avait perdu son cœur, mais pas sa pureté d'âme cependant.

« Comment était-il ? » Demandai-je soudainement à Chiyoh, alors que nous partagions un repas dans la salle à manger. Nous étions mercredi soir et Hannibal n'allait plus tarder.

Elle n'eut pas besoin que je précise de quoi je voulais parler.

« D'une intelligence redoutable, déterminé, froid avec les étrangers mais chaleureux avec sa tante et moi. Ses études de médecine lui prenaient tout son temps, il s'y dévouait corps et âme pour être le meilleur, développa une connaissance parfaite du corps humain et une culture toujours plus vaste. Sa tante lui enseignait aussi les arts martiaux. Un enseignement qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la trace des meurtriers de Mischa. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » La questionnai-je, quand je vis qu'elle ne continuait pas.

« Je pense que c'est à lui que tu devrais poser ces questions. Je ne me sens pas autorisée à en parler. Même avec toi. »

Je serrai les dents, contrarié par sa réponse. Je brûlais de le connaître comme elle le connaissait.

« Je crains de rouvrir de vieilles blessures qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas gratter. » Répondis-je en reposant mes couverts. Je n'avais plus faim.

« Tu as surtout peur qu'il ne te réponde pas. »

Je me levai si brutalement que ma chaise se fracassa au sol et que la table en fut ébranlée. Un verre se renversa, son contenu s'étala sur la nappe. J'avais envie de la frapper, de déchirer sa chair avec mes dents, de défigurer ce visage si lisse. Les chiens, allongés à quelques pas de nous, relevèrent leurs têtes. Winston gronda. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Puis, une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Hannibal entra dans la salle à manger et se figea devant la scène. Son regard analysa la chaise renversée, ma posture tendue, mon aura d'agressivité, la main de Chiyoh serrée autour du manche de son couteau, les chiens qui se turent en le voyant arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je quittai la pièce sans un regard et montai les escaliers jusqu'à notre salle de bain. Je claquai la porte, en retirant rageusement mes vêtements avant de les jeter au sol. Puis, j'ouvris les robinets de la baignoire. L'eau fumante, que je réglai le plus chaud possible, envahit rapidement la pièce de sa vapeur. J'y versai des sels à la lavande, car leur senteur m'apaisait. La cuve se remplissait lentement, quand on toqua.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Me pria-t-il prudemment derrière le battant.

J'enjambai le bord de la baignoire, un pied après l'autre, avant de m'asseoir dans l'eau brûlante. Cela me fit presque mal à la peau, mais je savourai cette souffrance salvatrice et me détendis. Seulement après, je l'invitai à me rejoindre.

Il avait enlevé sa veste de costume, son gilet, et remonté les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras. Je ne doutai pas que Chiyoh lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Il s'agenouilla gracieusement à côté de moi, s'empara de l'éponge et se mit en tête de me laver, comme il le faisait parfois.

« Je veux qu'elle parte. » Dis-je. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous accompagne demain soir et encore moins qu'elle nous suive jusqu'à la maison de Nan. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il, simplement.

« C'est tout ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que c'est renoncer à une précieuse protection, mais que je suis prêt à le faire pour toi ? »

« Je suis capable de te protéger. » Contrai-je.

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu le feras, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, capable ? Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas comme elle. »

J'accusai le coup, comme un uppercut dans la mâchoire, alors qu'il savonnait mes épaules.

« J'aurais dû faire ça, il y a un moment déjà, mais nous avons manqué de temps. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'entraîner. » Répondit-il.

« J'étais un agent compétent, Hannibal. » Lui rappelai-je, en me drapant dans mon orgueil blessé.

« Ce qui nous permettra de sauter le chapitre sur les armes à feu et la neutralisation d'un individu. Tu es également sportif et endurant. Tout ceci sera un atout majeur. Quand nous en aurons fini avec Bedelia, nous débuterons les sessions de taekwondo. Il y a cette rage, cette violence en toi, Will. Cette magnifique créature que tu es devenu. Mais cela manque encore grandement de maîtrise, de contrôle. Les arts martiaux t'y aideront, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je veux avant tout que tu sois capable de te sortir de n'importe quelle situation, sans moi. Tu veux me protéger ? Apprends d'abord à te protéger toi-même. »

Je méditai ses paroles, en ravalant ma fierté mal placée, alors qu'il abandonnait l'éponge dans l'eau, en me laissant m'immerger pour me rincer. Il avait raison, bien entendu. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que j'allais changer d'avis sur Chiyoh.

« J'accepte volontiers, à condition qu'elle s'en aille. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je le coupai. « Je veux dire, définitivement. Je ne veux pas simplement qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau dans ton ombre, Hannibal. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir observé en permanence, ni de la savoir quelque part à proximité, prête à bondir si mon attitude envers toi ne lui convient pas. Il est temps de lui rendre sa liberté. »

Il garda le silence quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

« Qu'elle était le déclencheur de votre dispute ? Elle a refusé de me dire quoi que soit sur ce sujet, avant d'ajouter que c'était à toi seul que je devais poser la question. »

« La garce. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et je soupirai lourdement.

« Juste avant que tu rentres, j'ai tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur ton passé. Elle a refusé de répondre et je me suis énervé. » Avouai-je. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu sais que je te dirai la vérité. »

Je me sentis tout à coup totalement idiot d'en avoir douté.

« Je ne voudrais pas réveiller de vieilles douleurs. »

« Laisse-moi me préoccuper de ça et pose tes questions. » Insista-t-il.

« Quand je suis allé en Lituanie, c'était pour mieux te connaître avant de te revoir. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Il hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'il s'en souvenait. « Et j'y ai appris certaines choses. Mais, seulement des fragments, des flashs. Cela m'a aidé à te cerner, te comprendre, mais je reste frustré de ne presque rien savoir sur ton enfance. Parce que c'est le berceau de l'être que tu es aujourd'hui et que j'ai l'impression que tout un pan de toi-même m'est toujours inaccessible. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé à Mischa, Hannibal. »

Il garda longuement le silence. Ses doigts frôlèrent la surface de l'eau, y dessinèrent des arabesques imaginaires, alors que son regard se faisait lointain.

« Je suis né à Kaunas, en Lituanie, le 20 janvier 1965, dans une riche famille. Tu as vu le manoir où j'ai grandi, je ne t'apprends rien sur ce point. J'avais huit ans, et Mischa quatre, quand nous partîmes en vacances dans un chalet que nous possédions à l'époque. C'était plutôt une grande cabane, au milieu de la forêt, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation. Nous étions au cœur de l'hiver 1973 et il neigeait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas mon premier Noël en ces lieux, mais pour Mischa c'était le cas et elle s'émerveillait d'y passer ces quelques jours. C'était une petite fille pleine de vie, elle aimait les animaux et notre père lui avait raconté que dans cette nature sauvage, il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir un chevreuil ou un sanglier entre les pins d'Écosse. »

Je l'écoutai en silence, sans oser respirer trop fort ou faire le moindre mouvement, mes yeux rivés sur son visage anguleux et rempli d'ombres alors que le soleil se couchait.

« Nos parents possédaient une Coccinelle flambant neuve. À l'époque, c'était une voiture très en vogue. Notre chauffeur l'avait équipée pour la neige et prit le volant. Mon père était assis à l'avant, côté passager, et ma mère, notre gouvernante et moi, étions serrés à l'arrière, Mischa sur mes genoux. Quand j'y repense, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait peut-être morte sur le coup et ça aurait été pour le mieux. »

Ma main agrippa la sienne sans que je puisse la retenir. Il la serra à m'en faire mal, sans quitter le fond de la baignoire des yeux, mais je ne le lâchai pas.

« Mes parents aimaient prendre ces vacances avec le minimum de personnels et d'affaires. C'était l'occasion de se retrouver en famille, loin des mondanités. Il n'y avait donc que nous, dans cette maudite voiture, au milieu de nulle part. Nous étions partis en retard, parce que mon père avait un déjeuner professionnel qui s'était éternisé. Ma mère avait dit que nous n'arriverions pas avant la nuit. Et elle avait raison. Le soir tombait, rendant la visibilité difficile. Je me souviens de la fraîcheur de la vitre contre ma tempe, alors que je scrutai l'obscurité à l'extérieur. Mischa s'était assoupie contre mon torse, sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle pesait lourd pour le garçon que j'étais alors, mais elle me tenait chaud et j'aimais sentir son odeur enfantine. Dans ces années-là, les ceintures de sécurité étaient encore une notion abstraite. Je ne t'apprends rien, dans ton enfance, il en était de même. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, même s'il ne me regardait pas. Je me rappelais très bien de mes après-midi dans le camion de mon père.

« La plupart des voitures en étaient équipées seulement à l'avant et personne ne prenait vraiment la peine de les attacher. C'était le cas pour nous, quand notre chauffeur rata un virage. Je ne garde qu'un souvenir flou de l'accident. Un gros choc contre ma tête, les cris de ma mère et de la gouvernante, le crissement des pneus dans la neige, le hurlement de la tôle froissée. Même à demi-conscient, j'ai serré ma sœur aussi fort que je le pouvais, un bras autour de sa tête pour la protéger. Nous avons violemment percuté un arbre, puis le silence est retombé, assourdissant. Un silence de mort. Le véhicule était retourné sur le toit, le monde était à l'envers quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'avais mal partout, mais aucune blessure grave, par miracle. Le reste est une espèce de brouillard abstrait. Mon inconscient a depuis longtemps occulté ces images. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je me suis extirpé de cette boîte de métal qui était devenue le cercueil de mes parents et leurs employés. Mais Mischa était vivante. Je sentais son petit cœur palpiter contre ma poitrine quand je la portai à l'extérieur. Ma tête saignait et je ne réfléchissais pas clairement. J'ai juste hissé ma sœur sur mon dos et j'ai suivi la route, à pied, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je ne sais pas, encore aujourd'hui, où j'ai trouvé la force de marcher jusqu'au chalet. Cela me parut durer une éternité, mais certainement que nous n'étions pas très loin, en réalité. Cela me semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Nous mettre à l'abri quelque part, et seulement après, décider de la marche à suivre. »

Il fit une pause, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage. Je me fis la réflexion que je n'aurais sûrement pas fait mieux, à sa place, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. J'attendis patiemment la suite, en lui laissant le temps d'explorer les pièces obscures, à l'odeur fétide, de son palais mental. Celles où il n'allait jamais.

« Mais, comme tu l'imagines, une fois le feu allumé dans la cheminée et les quelques couvertures que j'avais trouvées dans un placard, enroulées autour de Mischa, je me retrouvai dans une impasse. Le garde-manger était vide, bien entendu. Nous avions bien apporté quelques conserves dans nos bagages, mais elles étaient restées dans le coffre et je n'avais pas la force, physique ou mentale, d'y retourner. Mon père était un chasseur hors pair et avait l'habitude de nous nourrir de gibier quand nous venions au chalet. Même en plein hiver, il était capable de trouver à manger dans n'importe quelle forêt. Malheureusement, je ne partageais pas ce talent avec lui, à l'époque. J'étais épuisé et je m'endormis rapidement cette nuit-là. Mourir de faim n'était pas une perspective réjouissante, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de réellement me pencher sur le problème. Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés par un groupe d'hommes qui s'introduisirent sans vergogne dans le chalet. Ils semblaient rustres, hostiles et erraient apparemment dans les alentours depuis un certain temps. Peut-être avaient-ils repéré le chalet auparavant et attendu de voir si quelqu'un allait venir, peut-être pas. Je ne le saurais jamais. Ils parlaient russe, comme je le compris rapidement. J'ai toujours été doué avec les langues et connaissais déjà quelques rudiments. Si bien qu'en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, je pus écouter leurs conversations et saisir qu'ils étaient des fugitifs évadés d'une prison quelconque. Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous le couvert des arbres dans leur cavale. Ce qui voulait dire que les secours finiraient par arriver, ai-je pensé. En les pistant, les autorités finiraient par tomber sur la voiture accidentée et trouveraient la cabane. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause. L'eau se refroidissait, mais je ne bougeais pas, paralysé par son récit et les images horribles qu'il éveillait dans mon imagination trop fertile. L'étau de ses doigts sur les miennes ne s'était pas relâché et j'avais des fourmis dans la main.

« Les deux premiers jours, ils se contentèrent de vider le stock d'alcool et de profiter du feu, en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je comprenais peu de choses, mais apparemment, ils avaient décidé de nous garder comme otages, pour négocier leur liberté. Nous étions relégués dans un coin de la pièce principale, avec une seule couverture pour deux. Le froid était mordant et Mischa tomba rapidement malade. Je sentais pour la première fois l'odeur de la fièvre sur quelqu'un et ne l'oublierai jamais. Sa toux résonnait comme le souffle de la mort. Et la faim n'arrangeait rien, elle finit par les rendre agressifs, déments. Les monta les uns contre les autres. J'espérai alors qu'ils s'entre-tuent. »

« Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. » Ajoutai-je, après un long silence.

« Non. À la place, ils ont commencé à nous regarder d'un autre œil. Et le matin du quatrième jour, ils nous ont déshabillés et palpés, avant de décider que j'étais trop sec et trop maigre. Mischa, en revanche, était plutôt dodue, ronde comme le bébé qu'elle était encore. Et condamnée, de toute façon, comme ils le diagnostiquèrent aisément. Elle toussait sans discontinuer à ce moment-là et peinait à rester consciente. Ce qui se passa ensuite reste toujours imprécis dans ma mémoire, même après que j'aie retrouvé mes souvenirs bien des années plus tard. »

La suite, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me la raconte. Mais, il semblait impossible de le stopper à présent. Comme s'il devait absolument aller au bout. Et je lui devais d'affronter les démons que j'avais réveillés.

« Ils l'ont tuée, cuisinée et mangée. Ce que j'avais totalement oublié, néanmoins, c'est qu'ils m'en avaient donné aussi. »

« Mon Dieu… C'est pour ça que tu les as mangés à leur tour, quand tu les as retrouvés. »

Ce n'était pas une question, donc il ne répondit pas, mais releva enfin les yeux pour croiser mon regard.

« Pourquoi… » Je cherchai mes mots. « Pourquoi ne pas t'être arrêté après eux ? »

« Parce que j'y avais pris goût. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti la nuit où tu as tué Randall Tier. Ou quand tu as égorgé Francis Dolarhyde. Les premières fois sont toujours les meilleures, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, j'étais beaucoup plus imprudent, jeune, je me cherchais encore. Ce n'est qu'en Italie que j'ai amélioré ma technique et que je suis devenu prudent. » Et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. « Sors du bain avant d'attraper la mort. » Conclut-il, en se levant pour prendre un peignoir.

Il me le tendit ouvert, pour que je l'enfile. Je me levai et enjambai la baignoire, avant de m'emmitoufler dans le tissu éponge. Il faisait chaud, mais pas au point de tremper dans l'eau froide et je frissonnai légèrement. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je l'embrassai doucement.

« Allons au lit. » Dit-il simplement. Et je le suivis dans notre chambre, après avoir tiré sur la bonde pour vider l'eau.

J'abandonnai le peignoir sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et me glissai nu sous les draps frais, sans allumer la lumière. Rapidement, il se déshabilla et me rejoignit.

« Comment t'es-tu finalement enfui ? » Demandai-je, dans l'obscurité.

« J'aurais pu partir la nuit, quand ils comataient, mais n'importe quel Lituanien qui se respecte te dira que c'est du suicide, en plein hiver. J'étais seul, au milieu de nulle part, je devais être plus malin. Un moment d'inattention. Voilà tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je sautai sur l'occasion et m'élançai dans la forêt, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Puis j'ai suivi la route, à l'abri des arbres, durant ce qui me parut une éternité. Ils ne m'ont pas poursuivi. J'ai eu la chance de croiser une voiture après plusieurs heures de marche. Des locaux, qui passaient par là. Il était trop tard pour rallier la ville la plus proche, ils m'ont donc accueilli chez eux. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai pu être rendu aux autorités. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé les fugitifs. Ils s'étaient enfuis Dieu seul sait où. J'ai fini dans un orphelinat, puis mon oncle et ma tante m'ont adopté. Mais c'est un autre chapitre. Je t'en parlerai, mais pas ce soir, si tu veux bien. »

Je lui accordai volontiers ce répit. Il en avait déjà fait bien plus que je m'y attendais et je devais également digérer toutes ces informations. Des images atroces défilaient derrière mes paupières, alors que je fermais les yeux. Hannibal me serra plus fort contre son torse, comme s'il percevait mes pensées. Et je m'endormis ainsi, dans la chaleur de ses bras.


	37. If you wanna go to heaven

**XXXVII**

 **If you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je décline toutes responsabilités quant aux lésions cérébrales et autres séquelles irréversibles que provoquera la lecture de ce chapitre. Installez-vous confortablement, préparez une bassine pour ne pas inonder vos claviers de bave et vérifiez que votre mère ne regarde pas par-dessus votre épaule.

Bonne lecture!

 **Fannibal :** Merci! J'ai bien ramé pour cette histoire, donc je suis contente qu'elle plaise. Et Will jaloux c'est juste un régal à écrire. Il boude presque quoi! XD

 **Filou :** En effet, quand j'ai lu la deuxième review, j'avais comme une très grosse impression de déjà-vu. J'ai d'abord cru à un bug du site (ce ne serait pas la première fois) mais en fait non, t'as posté deux fois lol Pas grave, au moins ça prouve que tu penses ce que tu dis ^^

Alors, pour ta remarque sur le parfum, il y a deux choses à savoir sur Hannibal :

1/ Il n'oublie jamais RIEN

2/ Il est TRÈS patient

Merci pour tes review!

* * *

La forêt de conifères s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de fin et la lumière de la Lune peinait à percer la cime des arbres. La neige crissait sous mes chaussures, je m'y enfonçais jusqu'au mollet à chacun de mes pas. Un brouillard irréel flottait autour de moi, je n'y voyais pas à cinq mètres. Des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de mes lèvres gercées au rythme saccadé de ma respiration. Le poids mort d'Abigaïl sur mon dos m'obligeait à me courber pour avancer péniblement. Je ne parvenais pas à m'orienter. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il y avait une route quelque part. L'impression de tourner en rond me décourageait, mais je ne devais pas abandonner, ou nous serions condamnés tous les deux.

J'avais mal à la tête, un vertige me prit et je tombai à genoux dans la poudreuse. Le corps inerte qui pesait sur moi glissa doucement sur le côté. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément pour combattre une violente nausée. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur mes joues, avant d'être gelées par le froid. Puis, venu de nulle part, un souffle brûlant caressa mon visage. Une langue chaude réchauffa mes pommettes, effaça mon chagrin. Un museau large effleura mon front, humide et tiède. Sans ouvrir mes paupières, je glissai mes doigts dans les plumes noirs qui ornaient le cou du cerf-corbeau, me redressai pour frotter ma figure contre son encolure. Il m'aida à me relever et j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre et sans fond de la créature. Puis je hissai Abigaïl sur son dos, avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas elle, mais une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle reprit conscience et me fixa de ses iris ambrés que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre milles. Elle se blottit contre la fourrure charbonneuse pour combattre le froid mordant de cet hiver sans fin et la créature se mit en route. Je la suivis, mes doigts serrés autour de la minuscule main de Mischa. Elle me sourit.

Notre marche dura une seconde. Ou bien était-ce une éternité ? Quand je relevai la tête et aperçus un chalet. La panique m'envahit.

« Non ! Arrête ! Nous ne devons pas aller là-bas ! » Hurlai-je dans le vent glacial.

Mais le cerf-corbeau m'ignora et sortit dans la clairière, avança vers la cabane. Subitement, un groupe d'hommes sans visage en sortit. L'un d'eux tenait une hache. Un autre brandissait un couteau rouillé. Un troisième s'était armé d'un bâton. La créature tenta de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. La lame d'acier s'enfonça profondément dans son cou, le sang gicla, macula la neige. Le cerf brama avant de s'effondrer, son cri transperça le silence de mort. Les hommes s'acharnèrent, puis s'attaquèrent à l'enfant. Je hurlais sans m'en rendre compte et allai m'élancer vers eux, quand une poigne de fer me retint.

« Will ! »

Hannibal agrippa mes épaules et me secoua, répéta mon nom, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux dans l'obscurité. Un cri passa ma gorge irritée – ce n'était visiblement pas le premier – l'air refusa d'entrer dans mes poumons, ses mains glissaient sur ma peau couverte de sueur. Douleur, tristesse, désespoir, les émotions m'étouffaient. Il me serra contre lui, très fort, et je sanglotai contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de la sauver. » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il resserra encore sa prise.

« Je sais. » Souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait pu partager mon cauchemar.

J'imaginai sans peine qu'il devait être similaire à ceux qu'il faisait parfois.

Il me berça jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de mon corps cessent et que je retrouve mes esprits. Puis il repoussa les draps et se leva.

« Viens. » Dit-il, en prenant mon bras.

Je le suivis, encore désorienté, et il m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Sans allumer la lumière – et je le remerciai mentalement pour cela – il me guida sous la douche. Malgré la chaleur, je frissonnai. L'odeur âcre de ma sueur agressait mes narines et je me demandai vaguement comment Hannibal pouvait le supporter. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et régla l'eau bien chaude, avant de m'accompagner sous le jet. Puis il me savonna de ses mains nues.

« C'est moi qui devrais faire ça, pour toi. » Remarquai-je. « C'est toi qui as fait l'effort de replonger dans ces souvenirs horribles, pour moi. »

« Tu viens d'endosser ma souffrance, Will. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle devait être au moins égale à la mienne. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ces événements avant, car je savais que tu m'allégerais d'une partie de ce fardeau. Et je ne voulais pas que cela pèse sur tes épaules. »

Ses doigts pleins de mousse passèrent sous mes aisselles, sur la cicatrice de mon ventre, dans le bas de mon dos. Les senteurs boisées du gel douche m'apaisèrent quelque peu.

« Je sais que, techniquement, toi et moi ne sommes pas passés devant le Maire, mais je suis presque certain qu'une partie des vœux du mariage parle du meilleur et du pire. » Ironisai-je

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » Compléta-t-il, dans un murmure.

« Si elle en est capable. » Ajoutai-je, avant de lui faire face. « N'hésite jamais à partager la moindre souffrance avec moi, Hannibal. Tu ne dois pas voir le mauvais versant de mon don comme une raison de me laisser dans l'ignorance. Je ne suis pas fragile et je ne me sens plus instable à présent. »

Je m'emparai du gel douche et en étalai généreusement sur son torse, ses épaules, ses flancs où l'impact d'une balle était encore visible, à droite. Il observa les mouvements lents de mes mains, soupira quand elles caressèrent son cou, puis quand elles se glissèrent dans son dos. Je sentis les reliefs de la brûlure sous la pulpe de mes doigts et me collai à lui. Puis il reprit ses attentions, continua à me savonner lentement, minutieusement, laissa l'eau emporter les derniers fragments de mon cauchemar. Son sexe pesait sur mon bas-ventre, pas très loin du mien, mais semblait pour le moment décidé à l'ignorer, concentré à me détendre, attendant que j'amorce le prochain mouvement. Il me laissait choisir de quelle manière trouver mon réconfort, malgré l'envie évidente qui pulsait contre mes abdominaux.

Quand le jet brûlant acheva de nous rincer, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis coupa le robinet, avant de sortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, je l'imitai et nous retournâmes dans la chambre. Hannibal s'approcha du lit et tira les draps, avant de les jeter dans la panière à linge. Je lui vins en aide pour en mettre des propres, en me retenant de formuler des excuses que je savais inutiles.

Puis, il retira sa serviette, la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil et se glissa dans la literie qui sentait bon l'assouplissant. Et j'approuvai d'autant plus son initiative, car il n'y avait rien de mieux pour achever de repousser les dernières images de mon rêve. Je le rejoignis, me blottis contre lui et constatai que son désir était toujours présent contre mon aine. Ma main se faufila sous le drap, effleura son ventre, avant de se saisir de son membre. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je sentis son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il s'approcha encore un peu, se pencha sur mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Will ? »

Je léchai mes lèvres sèches, en le caressant doucement.

« Baise-moi. » Susurrai-je dans l'obscurité.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou et je gémis autant de plaisir que de douleur. Il lécha la blessure, puis il me plaqua durement au matelas. D'un genou, il écarta mes jambes et s'insinua fermement entre elles. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, il m'emporta dans un baiser ravageur, avant de se pencher sur la table de nuit pour s'emparer du tube de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit, enduit rapidement son érection et le jeta par terre, avant de repousser mes genoux contre ma poitrine et de me pénétrer d'un geste brusque.

Un cri déchira ma gorge, mes ongles se plantèrent dans ses flancs et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il se baissa sur moi et lécha la plaie amoureusement, mêla sa langue à la mienne, puis commença à aller et venir en moi, lentement mais durement. Son bassin claquait contre l'arrière de mes cuisses à chacun de ses coups de reins abrupts et secs. La douleur, enchevêtrée au plaisir, s'estompa peu à peu et je soupirai de délice. Ses mouvements avaient perdu de leur grâce, ils étaient brutaux, féroces, sensuels, d'un érotisme qui me coupa le souffle. Ses muscles tendus me maintenaient en place, sa peau glissait contre la mienne, ses dents taquinèrent une clavicule, le creux d'une épaule, un téton. Ses mains m'agrippèrent, me griffèrent. Nos gémissements se mêlèrent, se confondirent. Il glissa son nez dans mon cou, renifla mon odeur.

« Tu te souviens, durant notre fuite, je t'avais dit que je te ferai crier mon nom un jour. » Murmura-t-il.

Je hochai vaguement la tête, en m'accrochant à ses omoplates.

« Cris mon nom, Will. » Ordonna-t-il, en me prenant plus fort, plus vite.

Mon sang galopa dans mes veines comme de la lave en fusion et je fis ce qu'il me demandait, alors qu'il changeait d'angle et tapait ma prostate. Mon bas-ventre s'embrasa et je tendis une main pour me caresser. Mais il me retint fermement par le poignet et bloqua mes bras sur le lit, en me lançant un regard qui n'admettait aucune protestation, en accélérant encore le rythme. Son nom passa encore mes lèvres, comme une supplique qui ne le fit pas changer d'avis. Implacablement, il s'enfonça en moi profondément, encore et encore, et une chaleur corrosive monta dans mes entrailles, dévasta mon corps, ravagea mon esprit et je jouis entre nos ventres sans qu'il ne m'ait touché. Il me dévora des yeux, de son regard affamé, avant de venir, tendu comme un arc contre moi. À bout de souffle, il se pelotonna sur mon torse et je l'encerclai de mes bras tremblants.

Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient de s'organiser dans ma tête. À la place, je le serrai contre moi, en embrassant son front en sueur. Certains instants se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Nous avions tous les deux eu ce que nous voulions. Il s'allongea doucement contre mon flanc, remonta le drap sur nous. J'étais plus qu'épuisé par cette soirée. Il m'accueillit contre sa poitrine et je m'endormis en écoutant son cœur ralentir.

…

Le jeudi matin, nous fûmes levés tôt, malgré notre nuit agitée. Chiyoh était partie, je ne savais pas quand exactement, mais la chambre d'ami était vide. Aucune trace d'elle ne persistait dans la maison, comme si elle n'était jamais venue, pas même une lettre. Ma conscience me souffla que j'avais fait preuve de stupidité et qu'il ne faudrait pas pleurer si Hannibal prenait une balle. Mais je refusais de penser ainsi. Ce serait lui et moi, contre le monde, comme cela devait être.

Nous avions prévu de nous rendre au salon de coiffure pour quatorze heures trente. Hannibal avait pris un rendez-vous sous un faux nom, pour une manucure. L'établissement proposait également ce type de soin, dans une petite pièce, au fond de laquelle se trouvait la sortie de secours, qui nous permettrait de ne pas être visibles de l'extérieur et Bedelia venait pour les mêmes raisons, en plus d'une coupe de cheveux. Il serait simple de l'appréhender dans un espace réduit. Et l'esthéticienne ne serait pas un problème insurmontable.

Hannibal était silencieux, tendu. Je savais qu'il gérait mal de ne pas tout contrôler. Si nous avions eu le choix du lieu, de l'heure et diverses variantes, nous n'aurions certainement pas fait des choix aussi risqués. Jack ne serait pas loin. Au moindre signe suspect venant de l'intérieur du salon, il interviendrait. Nous devions frapper fort et vite. Dans ce but, il rassemblait plusieurs affaires dans un sac. Nous n'aurions pas le luxe de contrecarrer les mesures médico-légales, comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Il nous faudrait être prudents, ne rien toucher directement et ne tuer personne pour que l'établissement ne devienne pas une scène de crime. La sortie de secours donnait sur une ruelle. Si Jack ne soupçonnait pas que Bedelia se savait suivie, il n'y avait aucune raison que des agents nous y attendent. Ils ne s'imaginaient certainement pas que nous frapperions en plein jour, dans un lieu public. Et l'effet de surprise restait notre arme principale. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de sa disparition avant de commencer à trouver le temps long.

Nous répétâmes plusieurs fois les différentes étapes du plan. La rhétorique le rassurait, j'en étais conscient, et me pliai volontiers à l'exercice. Plus il y croyait et plus c'était également mon cas. Il y avait beaucoup d'inconnus dans notre dessein. Bien plus que d'habitude.

…

Le repas du midi fut frugal et nous nous mîmes en route. Devant la maison, nous attendait une voiture de location, qu'Hannibal avait ramenée la veille. C'était une berline grise passe-partout, sûrement louée avec un faux permis, pour que personne ne remonte jusqu'à nous. Nous mîmes nos affaires sur la banquette arrière, puis Hannibal se mit au volant. La circulation dans Paris n'était jamais vraiment fluide. Mais sur ce point, au moins, l'horaire nous servait un peu. Moins que si nous étions au milieu de la nuit, bien entendu, mais bien mieux que si nous étions à l'heure de pointe. Il y avait un parking souterrain à proximité du salon. Nous en avions longuement parlé, car il y aurait sûrement des caméras, pour finalement y renoncer. Se garer dans la ruelle comportait moins de risques.

Nous arrivâmes sur place légèrement en avance et passâmes devant le salon. Aucune trace de Jack, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Des agents pouvaient très bien se balader en civil. Nous fîmes le tour et nous engouffrâmes dans la ruelle. Il était impossible d'y faire demi-tour et cela n'était pas idéal. Mais il n'était plus temps de penser aux détails. Hannibal prit le sac derrière nous et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Il me tendit la perruque de cheveux châtains que je m'empressai d'ajuster sur ma tête en me regardant dans le rétroviseur, alors qu'il en faisait de même avec une tignasse brune qui lui donna un air étrange. La couleur ne collait pas avec ses traits typiquement nordiques. À nos costumes, nous ajoutâmes chacun un chapeau, avant de sortir de la voiture. La saison, elle, ne nous servait pas. Impossible d'enfiler un manteau sans paraître étrange. Porter des gants n'était pas non plus une option. La moto nous aurait donné cette possibilité, mais il nous fallait trois places ou, éventuellement, un coffre, si Bedelia refusait de coopérer. Ce qui risquait d'arriver, puisqu'elle ne serait pas dupe sur nos intentions. Nos artifices nous serviraient avant tout à rentrer dans l'établissement par-devant, sans être reconnus par d'éventuels agents. Nous espérions que cela suffirait. Hannibal empocha une bouteille de chloroforme et une compresse dans une petite sacoche. Je glissai un couteau entre mon dos et mon pantalon, avant de le cacher sous ma chemise. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, avant de verrouiller le véhicule et de nous mettre en route. Il était temps de passer à l'action.


	38. You wanna go to heaven but you're human

**XXXVIII**

 **You wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne le dirai jamais assez, j'adore vous endormir sur un tas de trucs pour finalement les ressortir de leur trou XD

Quand je parle du "charme Lecter", je fais bien sûr référence à sa capacité à presque hypnotiser les gens.

Intéressez-vous à l'Expérience de Milgram sur l'obéissance à l'autorité. Les résultats ont vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant.

Le spectre lumineux visible s'étend en partant du vert. Et non, bien que nous l'utilisions depuis toujours pour marquer le danger, le rouge n'est pas la couleur que l'œil perçoit le mieux.

Pour les menaces de mort, merci de rester poli dans la mesure du possible XD

Bonne lecture.

 **idoines :** Merci beaucoup! J'essaye de toujours faire mieux ;)

 **Fannibal :** Ce ne serait pas Will s'il n'absorbait pas la souffrance d'Hannibal. Son don est toujours là. Merci ^^

Merci. Je ne sais pas si avoir un don pour ce genre de scènes me servira réellement dans la vie, mais tu n'es pas la seule à me dire ça XD Ton impression sera confirmée ou non dans ce chapitre ;) De rien, j'aime embellir les lundis matin des gens XD

* * *

Nous arpentâmes le trottoir jusqu'au salon d'un pas lent et mesuré, nos lunettes de soleil sur nos nez, comme si nous profitions des chaleurs estivales. Je résistai au besoin de lui prendre la main. Tout ce qui aurait pu nous faire remarquer était mauvais. Au milieu des passants, nous étions deux amis, anonymes parmi les anonymes.

Hannibal poussa la porte de l'établissement, je jetai furtivement un regard en biais au trottoir d'en face et fus incapable de repérer des agents. S'il y en avait, ils étaient bien dissimulés. Ou peut-être étaient-ils encore en route.

Nous entrâmes dans l'institut et une jeune femme nous accueillit avec un professionnalisme irréprochable. La vaste pièce, très bien éclairée, sentait le shampoing, la coloration et toutes ces odeurs de cosmétiques propres à ce type de lieux. Les coiffeuses s'affairaient, aux bacs ou coupes, le salon était plein. Le bruit assourdissant d'un sèche-cheveux à proximité couvrait en partie la voix de l'hôtesse.

« _C'est pour vous ?_ » Demanda-t-elle à Hannibal, quand elle vit qu'il s'avançait en premier.

Ma compréhension du français s'améliorait de jour en jour.

« _Oui. À quatorze heures trente._ »

« _Je vois._ » Dit-elle, en parcourant l'agenda sur le comptoir de la caisse. « _Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Votre ami reste avec vous ?_ »

« _Oui, il m'accompagne._ »

Comme prévu, elle nous demanda de patienter dans une pièce privée, meublée de deux fauteuils inclinables équipés de petites tablettes pour y poser les mains, de tabourets réglables pour les esthéticiennes, d'un large canapé pour les clients suivants et d'une vitrine remplie de vernis de toutes les couleurs, de limes, de dissolvants, de soins. La décoration, visiblement récente, était épurée et plutôt neutre. Attirer une clientèle masculine devait être leur nouvelle priorité.

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, Hannibal s'installa directement, en gardant sa sacoche près de lui. L'hôtesse s'était bien proposée de la ranger dans le vestiaire, mais il avait poliment refusé, bien évidemment. Je marchai jusqu'à la sortie de secours, appuyai sur la barre pour m'assurer qu'elle était ouverte, et pris place sur le sofa, sur sa droite, en réajustant le couteau sous ma chemise. Puis nous attendîmes dans un silence tendu.

L'esthéticienne arriva au bout de quelques minutes et nous proposa des boissons. J'acceptai pour m'occuper les mains, Hannibal déclina l'offre. Elle nous laissa encore une poignée de secondes, puis m'apporta un soda et un verre en plastique, avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le bruit de la canette qui s'ouvre et le pétillement du Coca-Cola quand je le versai dans le récipient furent les seuls sons qui résonnèrent dans la petite pièce alors que la jeune femme rassemblait son matériel.

Elle était blonde, avec quelques mèches roses, mince, ses ongles étaient ornés de motifs panthère et son badge indiquait « Samantha ». Une véritable vitrine pour le salon et un sourire ravageur qu'elle offrit à Hannibal en lui demandant ce qu'il désirait qu'elle fasse. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de s'occuper d'autre chose que ses mains, et cela me fit sourire dans ma barde de trois jours. Cette fille n'était définitivement pas assez classe pour lui plaire. Puis je repensai à mes chemises à carreaux et à mes pantalons élimés, et me demandai soudainement ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver à cette époque.

Samantha – très certainement Sam, pour les intimes – commença à limer les ongles de la main gauche d'Hannibal, dans des gestes qui étaient de toute évidence parfaitement maîtrisés, en faisant la conversation. Quand elle apprit que j'étais Américain, elle s'efforça de s'exprimer dans un anglais qu'elle ne pratiquait pas assez souvent en dehors de son travail.

« C'est une alliance très originale. » Commenta-t-elle. Cela ne parut pas l'affecter plus que ça. « Madame n'a pas voulu venir avec vous ? »

« Madame est ici. » Intervins-je, en levant le doigt comme un élève signalant sa présence en classe.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux voyagèrent de mon visage à mon annulaire.

« Toutes mes excuses. La loi sur le mariage est encore récente. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de tomber sur des couples mariés. » Se justifia-t-elle immédiatement. « Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire trente pourcents sur le soin de votre choix. » Ajouta-t-elle, commerciale, pour rattraper sa maladresse, en reprenant son ouvrage.

« Non merci. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder. » Répondis-je.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux demander à ma collègue de s'occuper de vous en même temps que votre compagnon. Comme cela, vous aurez terminé en même temps. »

« Vraiment, c'est très gentil. Mais, je n'aime pas que l'on me touche les mains. »

Bedelia n'allait plus tarder et nous devions essayer de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'une deuxième esthéticienne.

« Je comprends. Puis-je vous proposer une coupe de cheveux, dans ce cas ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Non merci. Je suis venu pour l'accompagner. Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre ici, je vous assure. »

Elle sembla hésiter, évaluer si elle devait s'arrêter là pour que son offre n'ait pas l'effet inverse que celui escompté, et Hannibal cachait difficilement son amusement. À mes yeux, du moins. Je le gratifiai d'un regard qui signifiait : merci pour ton aide précieuse.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous donnerai un bon de réduction pour votre prochaine visite. »

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

Elle sourit et se munit d'un pot de crème hydratante, qu'elle réchauffa dans ses mains avant de l'appliquer. Et comme si apprendre soudainement que nous étions ensemble nous avait fait basculer dans une dimension parallèle où nous n'étions plus d'un quelconque intérêt, elle pencha outrageusement sa poitrine généreuse sous le nez d'Hannibal. Une vue que visiblement, il appréciait un peu trop, puisqu'il huma son odeur.

« Votre parfum est très plaisant. » La complimenta-t-il, alors que je le regardais bouche bée. « Qu'elle drôle de coïncidence, _chéri_. C'est le même que portait ton amie, l'autre jour. Celle que tu as croisée en faisant ton footing. »

Le fils de p…

« Oui, je me souviens. »

C'était de bonne guerre, puisque je ne m'étais jamais expliqué à propos de cette fille – Sonia ? Sandrine ? Sidonie ? – que j'avais rencontrée au Champ de Mars et que je comptais bien ne pas le faire, à moins d'y être obligé. Mais, il devait se douter que cela était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Bedelia, sinon il aurait posé beaucoup plus de questions.

Quand on parle du loup…

Bedelia choisit ce moment pour arriver. Elle ne nous reconnut pas immédiatement, sûrement dupée durant quelques secondes d'inattention par l'incongruité de la situation et nos artifices. Puis elle regarda mon visage plus attentivement, quand elle s'assit à ma gauche pour attendre son tour, et se figea, son sac à main serré contre sa poitrine comme un bouclier. Peut-être y avait-il une arme à l'intérieur. Il faudrait surveiller ça.

Innocemment, je lui souris. Elle, pas du tout, puis tressaillit malgré elle, quand son regard croisa celui d'Hannibal. L'échange passa complètement inaperçu aux yeux de Samantha, qui acheva sa tâche, imperturbable.

« Je termine avec ces messieurs et je suis à vous dans cinq petites minutes, Madame. » Dit-elle à Bedelia.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même avec l'expression défaite de son visage. J'échangeai une œillade avec Hannibal. Il était temps d'agir.

« Je vais vous régler par carte bleue. Pouvez-vous apporter la machine ? » Demanda Hannibal.

Samantha, qui avait sûrement pour consigne d'éviter de laisser les clients seuls, à cause de la sortie de secours, sembla hésiter. Mais le charme Lecter opérait définitivement sur elle et elle se leva finalement.

« Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Discrètement, je m'emparai de mon couteau et l'appuyai contre les côtes de Bedelia, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. Elle se raidit et ne dit rien, alors que la petite blonde quittait la pièce. Vif comme l'éclair, dans la seconde Hannibal bondit de son siège, un coton dans la main qu'il plaqua sur le visage de Bedelia avant qu'elle ait pu réagir. Nous devions procéder rapidement. Elle se débattit contre moi, au point que je préférai ranger mon couteau avant qu'elle s'empale elle-même dessus, et aider Hannibal à la maîtriser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle perde connaissance et il la souleva prestement dans ses bras, avant de pousser la porte avec son dos. La lumière éclatante de cette après-midi m'éblouit et je me tournai vers l'intérieur de la boutique, pour m'assurer que la voie était toujours libre. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur la sacoche d'Hannibal, qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliée sur le fauteuil. Une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'était pas serein face à ce plan. La porte de sortie claqua derrière lui et j'entendis vaguement le bip du verrou de la voiture étouffé par le battant. En deux enjambées, je récupérai le petit sac et m'apprêtai à le rejoindre, quand Samantha revint. Elle se figea en constatant la situation.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… »

Un bruit assourdissant l'interrompit et mon cœur s'arrêta, avant d'éclater en morceaux.

« _Mon Dieu !_ » Cria-t-elle, dans sa langue natale. « C'était un coup de feu ? »

Réagit Will, bordel de merde, réagit !

« Je suis de la police ! » Improvisai-je, avec le même aplomb qu'à l'époque où c'était effectivement le cas. « Verrouillez derrière moi et que personne ne sorte, sous aucun prétexte ! »

Si elle n'était pas en train de paniquer, elle se serait probablement rendu compte à quel point tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Mais Stanley Milgram avait raison sur ce point, sous l'autorité d'une personne supposée compétente, l'obéissance à un ordre, même contraire à la morale, était quasi systématique. Elle hocha donc frénétiquement la tête, avant de me laisser partir. Et pour la deuxième fois, le soleil m'aveuglant un instant.

Peu de gens le savent, mais sur le spectre lumineux visible, c'est le vert que l'œil perçoit en premier. Vert comme la chemise de Jack. Le rouge, lui, n'arrive que bien après. Rouge comme le sang que les vêtements d'Hannibal qui respirait difficilement, effondré aux pieds du coffre ouvert dans lequel il avait allongé Bedelia. Le noir n'apparaissait qu'en dernier. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de voir le noir brillant de l'arme pointée sur la tête de mon mari, prête à tirer, et de m'élancer en travers de sa trajectoire.

Jack croisa mon regard sans flancher, alors que je faisais barrage de mon corps, et je plongeai dans l'abîme du canon du pistolet. Mon cœur battait à présent à une lenteur presque effrayante. J'étais prêt à mourir et il le savait très bien. Dans mon dos, Hannibal tentait de m'écarter d'un bras trop faible. La balle l'avait touché à l'épaule. Mais je refusai de bouger.

Jack hésita durant une seconde, sembla sur le point de parler. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Le projectile l'atteint silencieusement et se logea dans sa poitrine. Un cercle carmin s'élargit sur sa chemise, alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Hannibal, pour l'aider à se relever, sans me soucier de notre sauveur – ou plutôt notre sauveuse – car je n'eus aucun mal à deviner son identité. Il serait temps d'analyser la situation plus tard, de se demander ce que Jack foutait là. En attendant, je transportai rapidement Hannibal sur le côté de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de l'allonger sur la banquette arrière. J'avais trouvé ça disproportionné, presque ridicule, quand il avait insisté pour la recouvrir d'une bâche en plastique. Si j'avais su que cela servirait à éviter que son propre sang ne tache le tissu des sièges…

Au loin, on entendait les sirènes hurler. Il devait nous rester moins de cinq minutes pour déguerpir et Jack gisait toujours dans la ruelle. S'il vivait, notre existence serait rendue publique et nous ne pourrions plus nous cacher nulle part. Si nous l'emportions avec nous, nous avions peut-être une chance de nous en sortir. Mais l'homme devait faire presque le double de mon poids et le temps jouait contre moi. Je le pris néanmoins par les aisselles et tentai de le traîner jusqu'au véhicule.

Chiyoh sortit alors de l'ombre, son fusil sur le dos et un sac sur l'épaule. Elle courut vers moi et sans un mot, m'aida à transporter péniblement le corps inconscient dans le coffre – heureusement très large – où il rejoignit Bedelia, avant de le fermer. Sans nous consulter, elle monta côté passager et glissa son arme sous son siège, alors que je m'installai derrière le volant avant de démarrer en trombe.

…

La route jusqu'à la maison de Nancy me parut interminable. En prévision, Hannibal avait entré l'adresse dans le GPS et je n'avais qu'à suivre les indications. Une fois sortis de Paris, nous nous arrêtâmes sur une aire d'autoroute, en retrait sur le grand parking. Chiyoh sortit un kit de premier secours de son sac et, toujours dans rien dire, soigna sommairement Hannibal qui peinait à rester conscient. En surveillant que personne ne s'approche de la voiture, je pris sa main ensanglantée dans la mienne.

« On va s'en sortir. » Murmurai-je simplement.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris. Quand l'hémorragie fut maîtrisée et la plaie bandée, nous reprîmes la route à une allure suffisamment modérée pour ne pas nous faire arrêter.

La suite ? Pour le moment, elle était simple. La maison avait une cave. Nan nous l'avait précisé, car elle y stockait du bon vin. Nous y descendrions Bedelia et Jack, en les attachant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis nous installerions Hannibal dans une chambre, avant de constater la gravité de sa blessure.

Comment cela avait pu aussi mal tourner ? Nous détenions le chef du bureau des sciences du comportement du FBI. Une disparition que ne pourrait pas passer inaperçue. N'en déplaise à Hannibal, il faudrait le tuer et effacer toutes traces de lui très rapidement. S'il survivait au voyage. Après une heure et demie de route, dans le coffre, tout était toujours silencieux, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le paysage urbain laissait peu à peu place à la campagne.


	39. You know we're gonna be legends

**XXXIX**

 **You know we're gonna be legends**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne peux pas poster ce chapitre sans évoquer le drame qui a frappé notre pays. Certaines l'ignorent, mais je vis dans le 93. Heureusement, j'étais chez moi, ma colocataire aussi. Je n'ai aucune perte à déplorer. Cela ne m'a pas préservé de passer deux jours et deux nuits très longs, entre la catatonie et le besoin irrépressible de faire quelque chose. Je dors mal, je ne mange pas beaucoup.

Mais je tenais à écrire ce chapitre. Parce qu'il faut continuer à vivre. Il n'empêche que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une insistance particulière autour des blessures par balle et autant dire que l'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse. Cela fut cathartique pour moi. Cependant, si vous préférez ne pas le lire pour le moment, je comprendrai tout à fait. Je n'attends pas vraiment de commentaires dans l'immédiat à vrai dire. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de normal et d'agréable. Quelque chose de sécurisant.

 **La vie continue** néanmoins et aujourd'hui, c'est **l'anniversaire de MaLune** , une lectrice de longue date et une amie. Je tenais à lui dédier ce chapitre, en ce jour spécial.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vos familles et vos amis vont bien. Restez forts. Pour des jours meilleurs.

 **Filou :** Je me suis bien amusée avec ce savoureux dialogue entre Hannibal et Will ^^

 **Fannibal :** Puisque j'ai bien noté que beaucoup s'attendaient à ce que leur plan tourne mal, j'ai décidé de jouer la carte de l'humour et de la légèreté pour vous endormir un peu. Apparemment, ça a marché ^^ J'en suis contente. Le sort de Jack est scellé et j'en connais un qui doit des excuses à Chiyoh, mais ça, c'est pas gagné.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Hannibal occupait un lit dans une chambre à l'étage. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance depuis notre arrivée quelques heures auparavant. J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passerait s'il ne se réveillait pas rapidement. Nous ne pouvions pas l'amener à l'hôpital. Les médecins appelaient toujours la police en cas de blessure par balle. Mais, nos connaissances médicales se limitaient au strict minimum. Ni Chiyoh, ni moi, ne savions poser une perfusion.

Le cas de Jack était aussi très préoccupant. Même si cela m'atteignait bien moins, je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser simplement mourir. La balle avait traversé sa poitrine, sous l'aisselle droite, et était ressortie, sans perforer le poumon, fort heureusement. Chiyoh savait définitivement ce qu'elle faisait. Nous l'avions installé dans une des deux pièces qui composaient le sous-sol, sur un lit de camp que nous avions trouvé, et attaché son poignet à un tuyau solide avec ses propres menottes. Dans une autre salle, derrière une lourde porte, se trouvait la cave à vin. Là où nous avions enfermé Bedelia, attachée à une chaise et bâillonnée depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience. Motivée par la peur ou son instinct de survie, elle se tenait tranquille. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'état d'Hannibal ou d'apprendre la présence de Jack et cela devait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible, sinon, elle n'hésiterait pas à saisir l'occasion.

J'aurais voulu rester au chevet d'Hannibal, mais ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait. Chiyoh et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup. Juste quelques mots, pour dire que nous allions faire ci ou aller là. J'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Le coup de feu résonnait encore dans mes oreilles.

…

Quand nous nous fûmes assurés que nos prisonniers ne s'enfuiraient pas et après avoir déballé nos affaires, nous nous retrouvâmes subitement sans rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Chiyoh était dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer de la soupe. L'odeur du bouillon embaumait la pièce, porteuse de souvenirs de longs soirs d'hiver, au lit avec la grippe. Il faisait chaud dehors, mais je me sentais glacé à l'intérieur et la première cuillère me soulagea, quand nous nous attablâmes en silence autour de la petite table qui meublait la cuisine.

Seul le bruit des couverts était audible. Ni musique, ni télévision, juste nos respirations. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour que mes chiens soient là. Mais ils étaient restés dans notre maison parisienne, où Nancy nous avait assurés qu'elle s'en occuperait tous les jours. J'essayai de débuter une conversation, plusieurs fois, sans succès. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête et venaient buter contre mes dents serrées. Je lui étais reconnaissante de nous avoir permis de nous enfuir et, en même temps, en colère qu'elle ait échoué à le protéger. Au moins autant que je m'en voulais à moi-même pour les mêmes raisons. Les événements tournaient en boucle dans mon palais mental. La sacoche oubliée, la détonation, la chemise verte de Jack, son regard, le sang sur le macadam. J'avais été témoin de scènes bien plus horribles que celle-ci. Bon sang, j'en avais même été l'auteur. Mais ces images-là ne me quittaient pas, car ce qui s'était passé aurait pu être évité. Nous aurions dû simplement quitter la ville. Je m'en voulais, à présent, d'avoir autant tenu à défendre ce que nous avons. Ce n'était qu'une maison. Où nous vivions n'était pas important, tant que nous étions ensemble, Hannibal et moi. Que ferais-je de tous ces biens, s'il venait à disparaître ? À quoi bon continuer cette vie ? Le plus important, c'était qu'il aille bien.

« Arrête. » Dit-elle fermement, en me faisant presque sursauter. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et tu as eu une chance inouïe de t'attarder à l'intérieur pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est toi qui m'as donné le temps d'agir, Will. Jack Crawford m'a surpris autant qu'il a surpris Hannibal. Je ne faisais que vous observer. Je n'étais pas prête à tirer, quand il est sorti de nulle part. C'était comme s'il savait que vous étiez là, comme s'il vous attendait dans l'ombre. Il n'a prononcé aucune sommation. Il s'est simplement contenté de s'avancer calmement derrière Hannibal avant de tirer. Vous êtes vivants uniquement parce que tu as réussi à détourner son attention, à le faire hésiter quelques précieuses secondes. Alors ne te blâme pas. Quelque chose nous échappe dans cette histoire. Et seul Jack détient les réponses. Quand il sera réveillé, nous le ferons parler. »

Je hochai la tête silencieusement, en rassemblant mes mots. Puis je relevai mes yeux sur elle, sur le point de répondre, quand je remarquai qu'elle fixait un point par-dessus mon épaule. Je tournais le dos à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, autant qu'au couloir où se trouvait la porte de la cave. Si bien que je craignis de me retourner et de ne pas voir ce que j'attendais. Mais en voyant qu'elle ne se levait pas pour se précipiter, je fis lentement pivoter ma chaise.

Au pied des marches, sa main fermement agrippée à la rampe, Hannibal se tenait debout, malgré son teint pâle comme la mort. Son torse nu, barré d'un bandage ensanglanté, se soulevait au rythme laborieux de sa respiration. Ses iris teintés de rouge étaient braqués sur moi.

Sans un mot, je me levai en hâte, pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon à quelques pas de là. Je le retins pour qu'il ne tombe pas trop lourdement sur les coussins, avant de me rouler en boule contre lui. Il passa paresseusement son bras valide autour de mes épaules. Chiyoh s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de nous.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. » Ajoutai-je.

« Je me suis réveillé seul dans une chambre inconnue. Sans aucun souvenir de la manière dont je suis arrivé ici. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Maintenant que je suis là, racontez-moi tout. » Répondit-il.

Sans lui demander s'il avait faim, je me dégageai pour retourner dans la cuisine et remplis un bol de soupe, avant de le poser sur un plateau et de lui apporter, alors que Chiyoh débutait son récit. Il dégusta doucement son plat, en écoutant la Japonaise sans l'interrompre. Puis j'enrichis l'histoire de mon propre point de vue des événements. Il resta un long moment dans un silence lourd de réflexion, perturbé uniquement par le tintement de sa cuillère, avant qu'il pose le plateau sur la table basse.

« Ils sont donc dans la cave. »

« Oui. Nous avons dû improviser. La présence de Jack n'était pas prévue et il est une sérieuse charge à gérer. Mais nous ne pouvions pas le laisser sur place. Il aurait témoigné et nous aurait traqués impitoyablement. » Résumai-je.

« Il ne doit pas sortir de cette maison vivant. Tout comme cette chère Bedelia. » Trancha-t-il, d'une voix vibrante de ressentiment.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir exprimer des émotions fortes, comme la colère ou la tristesse. Il était un être tempérant, doté des quatre vertus cardinales. En aucun cas, quelqu'un qui laissait ses sentiments lui dicter ses actes. Mais Jack avait atteint un point de non-retour, frappé contre les murs du palais mental d'Hannibal jusqu'à réveiller les monstres cachés dans les encoignures, leurs griffes acérées prêtes à frapper.

« Survivra-t-il à sa blessure ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de flottement.

« Nous n'en savons rien. C'est toi le médecin ici. » Répondis-je.

Il acquiesça.

« Avant tout, je vais changer mon bandage, avec ton aide. Ensuite, je descendrai voir ce qu'il en est. »

Il se leva prudemment, vacilla sur ses jambes et je glissai mon bras sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'étage, où se trouvait également la salle de bain. Chiyoh resta en retrait, probablement occupée à ranger la cuisine. Nous montâmes les marches une à une, sa tête appuyée contre la mienne. Il sentait le parfum métallique du sang. Une odeur que j'avais l'habitude de percevoir sur lui, sauf que ce n'était pas le sien habituellement.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle d'eau meublée d'une baignoire-douche encastrée et d'un lavabo. Il retira péniblement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, avant de s'asseoir au fond. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à se contorsionner pour retirer ses pansements, je m'agenouillai sur le carrelage blanc, avant de repousser ses poignets pour le faire à sa place. Délicatement, je déroulai la bande qui adhéra légèrement à la blessure, avant de la jeter au sol. La plaie était saine, même moi, je pouvais le voir. Chiyoh avait extrait la balle et il n'y avait donc qu'un point d'entrée sur son épaule gauche, comme une jumelle de ma propre cicatrice. À ce souvenir, une douleur fantôme s'éveilla dans mon épaule droite. Le trou béant suintait encore, mais ne saignait plus.

« Nous avons nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie comme nous pouvions. Chiyoh s'est occupé de la balle. Tu pèses un sacré poids quand tu es inconscient. »

« Merci. Vous avez fait du bon travail. »

Je tournai le robinet et regardai la baignoire se remplir. Les restes de sang séché sur son ventre et sa poitrine colorèrent l'eau de volutes roses. Mes yeux s'y perdirent un instant. Puis je m'emparai d'une éponge, avant de tapoter doucement la blessure, sans y mettre de savon. Hannibal ne cilla même pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je pouvais constater sa résistance hors norme à la douleur. Je croisai son regard rougeoyant, avant de me pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut comme un nouveau premier baiser. Désespéré, violent, le tranchant de ses dents, le goût de sa langue. Malgré la vie que nous menions, les choix que nous avions faits, j'expérimentais pour la première fois la peur réelle de le perdre depuis que je ne voulais plus ardemment le voir mort. Jack avait ébranlé l'image de l'être invincible que je me faisais d'Hannibal. Mais l'épaisse carapace qui l'entourait n'était pas à l'épreuve des balles et j'allais devoir assimiler cette nouvelle donnée.

Il mit lui-même un frein à notre étreinte, quand il vit que j'en étais moi-même incapable, avant de coller son front au mien. La position était inconfortable, je bataillais pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau, mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu le lâcher. Je n'extériorisai pas mes émotions, c'était inutile de les formuler à voix haute, d'y mettre des mots toujours trop faibles et inappropriés. Je n'avais qu'à scruter ses iris havane, pour que nous partagions nos pensées. J'y vis la rage à peine retenue, son soulagement de me voir sain et sauf, sa reconnaissance envers Chiyoh, une étincelle d'amusement et un élan de créativité dans les zones obscures de son esprit, où il réfléchissait déjà au sort de nos captifs.

Sans un mot, je me relevai alors, pour prendre un nouveau bandage et une compresse dans l'armoire à pharmacie, alors qu'il vidait la baignoire et se séchait d'une serviette, avant de l'aider à panser sa plaie correctement. Il avait repris quelques couleurs sur ses pommettes saillantes. Manger un peu avait dû lui faire du bien. L'eau chaude du bain aussi.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Un antidouleur ? » Le questionnai-je, en caressant sa nuque.

« Non, merci. Je veux juste m'habiller et descendre au sous-sol. »

…

En bas des marches grinçantes, une unique ampoule nue au plafond peinait à repousser l'obscurité. Au fond, exactement où nous l'avions laissé, Jack gisait, toujours inconscient, sur son lit de fortune. Pour ce que nous en savions, il pouvait très bien faire semblant, et c'est prudemment que nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, même quand Hannibal s'accroupit lentement à ses côtés. Avec précaution, il tendit une main au-dessus de son visage, avant de claquer sa paume contre la joue charnue de Jack, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les gifles résonnèrent dans la pièce quasiment vide. Puis les yeux presque noirs de Crawford s'ouvrirent en grand et il tenta immédiatement de se redresser. Ce qu'il regretta tout de suite avant de retomber lourdement en gémissant de douleur. Il voulut plaquer sa main gauche sur sa blessure, mais rencontra la résistance des menottes, qu'il sembla surpris de trouver autour de son poignet durant une fraction de seconde, avant de réaliser où il se trouvait et en présence de qui.

Hannibal se releva et s'empara d'une vieille chaise rangée dans un coin, avant de la traîner bruyamment sur le sol de béton nu et de s'asseoir à cheval dessus, ses avant-bras croisés sur le dossier en bois. À quelques pas de lui, je pris place sur une vieille cantine militaire qui avait dû appartenir au défunt mari de Nancy. Jack amorça une deuxième tentative pour s'asseoir, beaucoup plus délicatement, en serrant les dents. L'initiative n'était pas prudente, mais je vis qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous, Jack. » Dit Hannibal, comme s'il ne venait pas lui-même de sortir de plusieurs heures d'inconscience.

Crawford s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de nous regarder l'un après l'autre, comme s'il avait toujours du mal à regarder ce tableau. J'y vis l'espoir mourant de me trouver ici contre ma volonté et les mois qu'il avait passés à se répéter que le Will qu'il connaissait n'avait pas pu faire ça. Sauf que c'était ce même Will qu'il avait accusé de meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis à une époque. Il m'avait pensé capable de ça, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non. Et j'eus envie de le frapper en voyant l'étonnement dans son regard. Qui était-il pour nous juger ainsi ? Le bras armé de la justice ? Le « gentil » ? Le « héros » ? Le courageux Jack Crawford qui se dresse seul face aux monstres ?

Je me levai, sous une impulsion soudaine, mais Hannibal me retint par le bras, avant de prendre ma main pour le tirer à lui.

« Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction, Will. »

Il avait raison. Jack attendait l'erreur de trop, le geste impulsif. Celui qui lui donnera une prise sur nous. Ou plutôt sur moi. Car c'est sur cela qu'il comptait. Mon empathie. Cette chose qu'il savait totalement absente chez Hannibal. Sauf qu'il ne me connaissait plus, s'il m'avait connu un jour.

« Tu vas vraiment tuer un agent fédéral de sang-froid, Will ? Tu sais ce qui vous attend pour ce crime. Et pour tous les autres. Parce que vous êtes vraiment d'étranges petits Poucets, dans votre genre. »

« Et qui de mieux qu'un mort, pour suivre la piste d'autres morts ? » Raillai-je.

« Exactement. Même si je ne crois pas au hasard. Les médecins étaient formels, je devais ma survie la coupe quasi chirurgicale qui n'avait pas suffisamment endommagé quoi que soit pour être trop rapidement fatale. Mais tu ne ferais pas ce genre d'erreur, n'est-ce pas, Hannibal ? »

« En effet. » Avoua-t-il volontiers.

« Et il ne te l'a pas dit, évidemment. Il t'a laissé croire qu'il m'avait tué. Je le sais, Will. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Dissimuler, mentir, manipuler. »

 _Divide ut regnes_.

Diviser pour mieux régner. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoique ce soit pour m'appâter, même en admettant que je voulais renoncer à cette vie. Même Dieu ne pourrait pas m'éviter l'enfermement à vie, à ce niveau. Fusse dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il n'avait rien à proposer, aucune monnaie d'échange, aucun moyen de pression. Il le savait très bien. Et il savait que nous le savions également.

Hannibal ne m'avait rien dit pour Jack, parce qu'il savait que je m'imaginerais l'apercevoir à tous les coins de rue. C'était exactement ce qui s'était produit dès que je l'avais revu. Cependant, prendre la peine de l'expliquer à Jack ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Il n'essaierait jamais de comprendre. Il resterait persuadé qu'Hannibal était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Ce qui, je devais le lui accorder, n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Hannibal se voyait en moi. Tout comme il avait vu Mischa dans le regard d'Abigaïl. Je le reflétais et il aimait ça. Mais également les territoires auxquels il n'avait pas lui-même accès. Mon empathie, mes émotions tranchantes, submergeantes, déferlantes. Les gens se trompaient sur Hannibal. Il n'était pas dénué d'émotions. Elles étaient juste différentes, fonctionnaient d'une autre manière, n'éclairaient probablement pas les mêmes zones de son cerveau. Mais elles étaient là, derrière son masque. Invisibles aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Je repris le fil de la conversation. Ils avaient continué de parler, alors que je me perdais dans le fil de mes pensées, dans le flux du torrent. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Dieu et Satan se faisaient face. Et je tournais comme un lion en cage.

Ce fut Chiyoh qui brisa cette mécanique bien huilée, en descendant avec un plateau chargé de deux bols fumants. Au regard qu'il lui lança, je pus aisément deviner ce qu'Hannibal pensait du fait de nourrir son futur repas avec une simple soupe. Je savais que dès demain, il se débrouillerait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour se procurer des huîtres ou des escargots et je ne sais quoi d'autre censé rendre la chair goûteuse. Je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir. Je tolérai son appétit, mais ce n'était pas le mien. J'aimais simplement qu'il partage cela avec moi, comme je partageais mes chiens, comme nous partagions nos meurtres.

Chiyoh distribua néanmoins les repas en silence. Jack le reçu comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de lui, en n'accordant même pas un regard au bol. Dans l'autre pièce, je ne sus rien de la réaction de Bedelia, mais puisque la Japonaise y resta un certain temps, certainement pour la nourrir sans la détacher, j'en déduis que le Docteur Du Maurier avait ravalé sa fierté en même temps que la soupe. Quand notre bienfaitrice ressortit, Hannibal se leva.

« Tu ne te laisseras pas mourir de faim, Jack. Un homme comme toi ne ferait jamais cela. » Chuchota-t-il, sans trop s'approcher cependant.

Jack s'abstint de répondre, son regard fixé dans le vide devant lui.

« Je reviendrai demain, avec un bien meilleur repas et des pansements propres. Il serait regrettable que la fièvre t'emporte et empoissonne ta chair, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme resta muré dans son silence. Les vraies questions seraient pour demain. Sans attendre la moindre réplique de sa part, Hannibal s'engouffra dans l'escalier où je le suivis, non sans lancer un dernier regard à celui qui fut mon ami.


	40. I'm looking right at the other half of m

**XL**

 **I'm looking right at the other half of me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre 40 ! J'ai du mal à y croire. Le pays se révèle doucement, c'était le bordel ce matin à Saint-Denis, mais j'ai quand même réussi à pondre ce chapitre. Je pense avoir réussi à y glisser quelques petites touches de cet humour pinçant totalement absent du dernier en date. Mais l'ambiance n'y est toujours pas très joyeuse. Cela reviendra ;)

Hannibal aime partager et Will aime quand Hannibal veut partager des choses avec lui. Donc cela me semblait logique qu'il réponde "oui" à la demande d'Hannibal dans ce chapitre.

Oui, je me suis vraiment renseigné très sérieusement sur la manière de stériliser une pièce et oui, je vais devoir faire d'autres recherches beaucoup moins réjouissantes néanmoins intéressantes, pour mon prochain chapitre.

Passez un bon moment, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^

 **Fannibal :** De rien. Je tenais vraiment à continuer quand même. Will ne peut même pas imaginer perdre Hannibal à ce niveau de l'histoire. Mais je pense qu'il en est de même pour Hannibal. Leurs retrouvailles sont comme eux : Silencieuses et emportées. Jack va ramasser et Bedelia aussi ^^

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

J'étais assis dans le salon, devant la télévision à tube cathodique qui datait du siècle dernier, alors qu'Hannibal préparait quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Chiyoh était partie tôt ce matin et toujours pas revenue. Je regardais les informations du midi, pour évaluer à quel point nous étions dans la merde. Mais j'eus beau voir les titres défiler, jusqu'à un reportage sur les touristes qui profitaient des terrasses sur la _Côte d'Azur_ , à aucun moment le présentateur ne fit mention de la disparition de Jack et Bedelia.

L'enquête était possiblement totalement secrète, et il n'était pas forcément étonnant de ne pas voir les détails étalés dans les médias. Mais il y avait eu un échange de coups de feu, l'esthéticienne qui était un témoin partiel, et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tout étouffer. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

J'éteignis le poste, avant de jeter la télécommande sur le canapé et de me lever pour passer dans l'autre pièce. Hannibal finalisait la préparation d'un plat léger, de saison. Il releva les yeux en me voyant entrer et me gratifia d'un regard chaleureux. Il avait disparu toute la matinée pour faire des achats, semblait plutôt serein et déjà bien remis de sa blessure. Ces deux constats me déconcertèrent.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'allonger un peu ? » Lui demandai-je, en ouvrant le frigidaire.

Sur une des étagères, se tenait un plateau d'huîtres de gros calibre au milieu d'autres ingrédients tout aussi coûteux, comme une boîte où l'on pouvait lire le nom d'un grand chocolatier ou un morceau de parmesan venu d'Italie. Je pris une canette de soda dans la porte, avant de la refermer.

« Oui. Je vais beaucoup mieux et je ne force pas trop sur mon bras. » M'assura-t-il.

« Avec cette chaleur, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Mais c'est toi qui gères. » Ajoutai-je, pour qu'il sache que je désapprouvais, mais que je n'avais aucune intention de le materner. « Nous avons du monde à dîner ce soir ? » Raillai-je, car je connaissais parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

J'eus droit à un sourire narquois, façon Lecter.

« Où est Chiyoh ? » Demandai-je ensuite.

« Elle ne se joindra pas à nous. » Dit-il, en fuyant mon regard.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas réellement. Mais son expression trahissait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le repas.

« Où est-elle, Hannibal ? » Répétai-je.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. » Avoua-t-il, en terminant de dresser sa salade composée dans deux assiettes, avant d'y poser des morceaux de poulet.

« Mais cela t'inquiète. » Compris-je. « Non, ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude. » Corrigeai-je, face à son silence. « C'est une émotion que je capte rarement chez toi. De la peur ? »

J'ouvris ma canette et bus une gorgée, en m'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Il me lança une œillade en biais.

« Je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire la dernière fois. » Dit-il, et je l'aidai à mettre la table, avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

« C'est un changement de sujet très peu subtil ou y a-t-il réellement un rapport entre l'endroit où elle se trouve et ton enfance ? »

Je picorai dans mon assiette. Le mélange chaud-froid était agréable en bouche et les légumes divinement assaisonnés.

« Ne t'es-tu pas demandé où elle logeait depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Si. Mais je ne pensais pas l'information pertinente. Elle est débrouillarde, ce n'est pas nouveau. L'endroit doit être sûr, sinon n'y serait pas retournée. »

Il nous servit du vin rosé, dont la bouteille suintait de condensation.

« C'est exact. Mais pour cela, il faut avoir des relations sur place. Or, elle ne connaît que très peu de gens ici et cela fait maintenant de nombreuses années qu'elle n'est pas revenue. »

« Tu as une personne précise en tête, n'est-ce pas ? » Devinai-je.

« Oui. Mais j'attendrai qu'elle revienne pour avoir une confirmation de sa bouche. Ce fait ne m'effraie pas parce que cela nous met en danger, rassure-toi. »

« Pourquoi, alors ? » Insistai-je, même si je sentais que j'atteignais une limite à ne pas dépasser.

Hannibal parlait de ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Lui forcer la main ne menait à rien.

« Nous en rediscuterons quand je serai certain. J'ai beaucoup à faire cette après-midi. Si tu veux m'assister, j'en serai ravi. Mais si tu préfères rester en dehors, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Demandai-je, en exceptant le changement de sujet.

Il prit le temps d'avaler une bouchée et de boire une gorgée de vin, avant de me répondre.

« Cela t'intéresserait-il de me voir pratiquer la chirurgie ? »

La question me laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Parce que cela pouvait impliquer beaucoup de choses que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir regarder. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Le souvenir d'une des auditions de Miriam Lass qui racontait qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas, même quand il lui avait coupé le bras, me revint en mémoire.

« Tu songes à prélever notre dîner sur un sujet vivant. Combien de membres ou d'organes peut-on ôter sans que le pronostic vital soit engagé ? » Le questionnai-je, curieux malgré moi.

« Avec les connaissances adéquates, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Cela peut durer plusieurs jours, sans que la personne n'en soit réellement affectée. Je ne parle pas ici de l'impact psychologique, qui lui est bien entendu dévastateur. Mais certaines substances sont capables de garder le sujet à peu près sain d'esprit sans altérer la qualité de la viande. »

Son exposé clinique me fit froid dans le dos. Il en parlait comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement ce domaine. Ce qui soulevait une question que je posai même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas une première pour toi ? »

« Parce que ce ne l'est pas. » Admit-il ouvertement.

« À qui as-tu fait subir ce traitement ? »

« Abel Gideon. »

J'encaissai l'information sans broncher. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle ne m'émut pas spécialement. À peine un tressaillement, avant de me souvenir de ce que l'homme avait fait pour mériter telle récompense.

« Tu me manquais. Je voulais de la compagnie à ma table. » Ajouta-t-il, en fixant le fond de son verre, comme si ceci justifiait cela.

« Est-il nécessaire de te rappeler à cause de _qui_ j'étais enfermé, et donc, incapable de te rendre visite ? N'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle le masochisme ? »

Il accusa le sarcasme d'un sourire pincé.

« _Touché_. »

Je souris, en me souvenant des efforts qu'il avait déployés pour me faire sortir de l'hôpital par les voies légales. Il me voulait près de lui, mais libre de mes mouvements. Je me souvins également de la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard à cette époque, de ma tentative de meurtre par procuration, du plan que nous avions monté avec Jack et qui m'avait finalement brûlé les ailes. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas senti le parfum de Freddie sur moi ? L'aurais-je quand même prévenu ? Me serais-je enfui avec lui ? Ces questions m'avaient hanté longtemps après son départ pour l'Europe et me hantaient encore parfois. Et elles resteraient sans réponse.

« Je veux bien t'assister, si tu as besoin de moi. Mais, mes connaissances médicales sont très limitées. » Acceptai-je finalement.

Un éclair de satisfaction illumina brièvement son regard. Il ne m'obligeait jamais à rien, ce qui rendait mon consentement d'autant plus délicieux pour lui.

« Ne te soucis pas de ça. Je ne te demanderai rien que tu ne puisses pas effectuer. » M'assura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, avant que le journal télévisé me revienne soudainement en mémoire.

« Doit-on s'inquiéter du fait que les médias ne relaient pas l'incident d'hier ? »

Il ne sembla pas très surpris et se leva, avant de quitter la pièce. Il revint après un instant, avec le journal du jour à la main. Le logo bleu du _Parisien_ dominait la première page où il n'était fait nulle mention d'une quelconque disparition.

« Regarde les faits divers. » Dit-il, en se rasseyant.

J'ouvris le quotidien à la page en question et parcourus longuement les différents encadrés. Ma compréhension du français nouvellement acquise me permit de saisir l'essentiel des articles et l'un d'entre eux attira mon attention. Je me concentrai sur chaque mot, relus plusieurs fois, pour être certain de bien comprendre. Hannibal attendit patiemment. Il avait pour objectif que je maîtrise parfaitement cette langue dans quelque temps et ne ratait jamais une occasion de m'inciter à m'exercer. L'entrefilet parlait de deux individus, et peut-être un troisième, une femme, qui serait une complice, qui aurait simulé un coup de feu avec un pétard, pour pouvoir quitter un salon de coiffure huppé du centre-ville de Paris, sans payer la note. Mes sourcils se haussèrent derrière les boucles brunes qui tombaient sur mon front.

« C'est tout ? » M'exclamai-je. « Et Jack ? »

À ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sur nos gardes, nous attendîmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Chiyoh entre dans la cuisine. Elle s'était manifestement douchée et changée, et paraissait rassérénée, peu importait où elle avait passé la matinée.

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » Lui demanda Hannibal.

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé. » Déclina-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Avec qui ? »

Elle se figea sur la première marche, avant de répondre sans se retourner vers nous.

« Une vieille amie. »

« Sait-elle que je suis ici ? » L'interrogea Hannibal.

Et je compris qu'il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait. C'était un « elle » apparemment et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi à l'idée qu'elle apprenne notre présence dans la capitale. Cela m'intrigua, bien entendu, mais puisque Hannibal m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça, je décidai de ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires pour le moment. Il était visiblement en désaccord avec la Japonaise sur ce point et ils devaient régler ça entre eux.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais je pense qu'elle s'en doute. Comptes-tu aller la voir ? »

« Je suis encore incertain sur ce point. »

« Peut-être est-il temps que vous discutiez enfin. Quoi qu'il se soit réellement produit cette nuit-là. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. » Dit-elle avec sagesse, avant de reprendre son ascension.

« Combien d'agents as-tu repéré pendant que tu surveillais Bedelia ? » Demandai-je brusquement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Elle s'arrêta encore et redescendit plusieurs marches, en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai besoin de clarifier quelque chose. »

« De mes propres yeux ? Un seul. Le grand blond qui accompagnait Crawford sur les quais, le soir où je suis venue pour prévenir. Je l'ai entendu l'appeler Ditlev, une fois. Je les suivais à la trace. Où allait Bedelia, ils allaient aussi. J'en ai donc déduit que d'autres agents se chargeaient de garder sa maison à l'œil ou étaient prêts à intervenir, au cas où. » M'expliqua-t-elle, en revenant dans la cuisine.

« Mais tu ne les as jamais vus ? »

« Non. Je ne pensais pas que leur nombre exact était une information importante. Mon travail consistait à dresser l'emploi du temps de Docteur Du Maurier, pas de comptabiliser les effectifs du FBI. » Répondit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te reprocher quoi que soit. » Lui dis-je, même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. « La disparition de Jack est passée totalement inaperçue. J'essaye de comprendre comment. »

Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, l'air pensif.

« Serait-il possible qu'ils ne soient que deux ? Jack et ce Ditlev ? » S'interrogea-t-elle.

« Pour une opération de cette envergure ? Certainement pas. » Affirmai-je. « La seule explication… »

« … C'est que l'opération en question est totalement officieuse. » Compléta Hannibal.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Quelque chose me perturbait.

« Alana semblait vraiment sincère quand elle parlait de la mort de Jack. » Lui rappelai-je.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est réellement fait passer pour mort ? Même aux yeux du FBI ? » Me demanda Hannibal.

« C'est possible. Si seuls Zeller et Price sont au courant et l'ont aidé à organiser un faux enterrement. Ils ne le balanceraient pas, même sous la torture. Ainsi, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que nous le sachions sur nos traces. »

Je terminai mon assiette, avant de boire une gorgée de vin, préoccupé par cette histoire. Il fallait que Jack nous donne des explications.

« Mais qui est le grand blond ? » Lança Chiyoh, en piquant un morceau de pain sur la table.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un Ditlev au département, quand j'y travaillais. Un détective privé ? »

« Ou un tueur à gages. » Proposa Hannibal.

« Si c'est le cas, nous avons un sérieux problème. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas trop nous approcher des fenêtres. Nous avons eu notre quota de blessures par balle. »

« Qui qu'il soit, s'il ne retrouve pas Jack, il risque de prévenir quelqu'un. » Fit remarquer Chiyoh.

« Pas forcément. » Lui répondit Hannibal. « Peut-être n'a-t-il personne à prévenir. Si Jack n'était pas censé se trouver là, alors il est sûrement le seul à connaître son existence. Il est probablement armé et dangereux, mais seul. S'il ne se manifeste pas, nous nous occuperons de son cas quand nous en aurons fini avec nos invités. Était-il dans la ruelle avec Jack ? »

J'échangeai un regard avec la jeune femme, pour y voir la même conviction que moi.

« Non. Je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir vu. » Répondis-je.

« Moi aussi. Et j'avais un très bon point d'observation. » Confirma Chiyoh.

« Nous avons donc encore de bonnes chances qu'il ne nous trouve pas avant un moment. Peut-être même jamais, s'il n'est pas très bon ou s'il ne travaillait que pour l'argent. » Conclut Hannibal, avant de se lever pour débarrasser.

La conversation était terminée, pour le moment. Hannibal avait l'air plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Si je m'écoutais, je l'aurais traîné jusqu'à notre chambre. Mais il ne reculerait pas ce dîner d'un jour supplémentaire. Je me préparai donc à l'assister, comme convenu.

…

La chirurgie ne m'avait jamais attiré. Les mécaniques de l'esprit avaient beaucoup plus d'attrait pour moi. Sans compter que ma dernière occasion de voir Hannibal avec une scie électrique à la main n'était pas exactement un bon souvenir. Je me concentrai donc sur sa minutie habituelle, qui avait tendance à m'apaiser, alors qu'il aménageait une des chambres de l'étage en bloc opératoire improvisé, en désinfectant une table en métal trouvée au garage que je l'avais aidé à monter. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une lampe sur pied éclairait la surface lisse de sa lumière crue. La pièce sentait fortement le désinfectant avec lequel nous avions nettoyé le sol et la surface des meubles. Le voir en totale maîtrise de la situation me donnait la sensation d'en faire de même. Il brancha ensuite un appareil et l'alluma, avant de m'entraîner dans le couloir et de fermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Un brumisateur que j'ai acheté ce matin. Il va stériliser la chambre en notre absence. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Nous descendîmes à la cave, en transportant du matériel médical qu'il m'avait en partie confié, et Jack pâlit légèrement en voyant les instruments, malgré son refus de nous adresser la parole depuis la veille. Hannibal commença par vérifier sa blessure. Je savais qu'il avait tardé à le soigner convenablement juste pour le faire payer. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Jack était visiblement très affaibli. Prudemment, il mit des gants en latex, s'approcha de lui et piqua son bras d'une seringue. Certainement un antidouleur quelconque qui sembla le soulager et le rendit rapidement apathique. Il regarda Hannibal découper sa chemise durcie par le sang séché, d'un air absent. Heureusement, les plaies d'entrée et de sortie, que Chiyoh et moi avions nettoyées, n'étaient pas infectées. Hannibal lui prodigua les soins nécessaires, puis le couvrit d'une couverture, avant de se lever et de passer dans la pièce à côté.

Toujours attachée sur sa chaise, Bedelia semblait épuisée. Contrairement à Jack, elle avait dû passer une très mauvaise nuit, assise sur cette antiquité en bois et en paille tressée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être totalement alerte en nous regardant approcher.

« Bonjour, Bedelia. » Dit Hannibal, d'une voix douce.

Évidemment, le bâillon qui couvrait sa bouche l'empêcha de répondre. Son regard parlait pour elle, néanmoins. Je m'abstins de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Nous allons faire un petit tour. Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez dans un endroit beaucoup plus confortable. » Ajouta-t-il, en relevant la manche de sa robe.

Puis il lui fit une piqûre, alors que sa respiration devenait erratique et qu'elle posait sur moi un regard paniqué qui me suppliait de l'aider, avant de doucement se détendre, jusqu'à ce que sa tête retombe en arrière. Seulement alors, il la détacha et se mit en tête de la porter.

« Je vais le faire. » L'arrêtai-je. « Tu ne dois pas forcer sur ton épaule, si tu veux pouvoir travailler convenablement. »

Je savais qu'en remettant en cause ses capacités à l'opérer, il accepterait. Il me laissa la place et je soulevai Bedelia qui ne pesait pas bien lourd, avant de la transporter avec précaution à l'étage. Hannibal m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'odeur encore plus forte d'antiseptique me prit à la gorge. Puis il étala un drap blanc sur la table et je posai Bedelia dessus. Hannibal me sourit en rassemblant ses instruments. Les réjouissances pouvaient commencer.


	41. It's like you're my mirror

**XLI**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si je dois être choquée de pouvoir taper "comment couper une jambe" sur Google et d'avoir une réponse claire, concise, étape par étape, et même des vidéos. (que je n'ai pas regardé, parce que franchement, "il coupe la jambe de son pote dans une baignoire", je sentais que j'allais le regretter) Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ceci est un chapitre où l'on apprend à couper une jambe et quelques autres choses sur la chirurgie en général, que les scies électriques ont le même effet sur Will que Voldemort sur Harry Potter, que les livreurs devaient être moins curieux s'ils veulent survivre et que cuisiner, c'est toujours aussi fun.

Bonne lecture !

 **EDIT :** Un grand merci à Anastasya24. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle commente assez tôt sur AO3 car, travaillant dans le milieu médical, elle a su relever des erreurs grossières dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Le texte a donc été modifié en conséquence.

 **Fannibal :** Bedelia elle est foutue hein XD La pauvre. Pourquoi bizarre ? Moi je trouverai ça étrange qu'il ne s'en soucie absolument pas. C'est quand même, en quelque sorte, la première personne (et la seule avant Will) dont il est tombé amoureux. Et ça ne s'est pas vraiment très bien fini, comme on le sait. J'imagine qu'il appréhende un peu de se retrouver en face d'elle. Ce n'est pas non plus la terreur absolue hein XD Eh ouais, 40 chapitres quoi ! (41 maintenant) et oui, on peut voir ça comme des épisodes. C'est un peu ainsi que je les construis. Merci !

* * *

Méticuleux. Hannibal était ainsi. Le mot était presque un euphémisme pour qualifier sa maniaquerie. Je l'avais vu méticuleux en tant que cuisinier, psychiatre, dessinateur, musicien et dans les nombreux autres domaines où il brillait, comme si tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait miraculeusement en or. Il n'était pas étonnant, avec le recul, que l'homme eut été si difficile à attraper. Et à cet instant, j'étais témoin de ce même soin du détail, alors qu'il rassemblait ses instruments par ordre d'utilité sur une petite tablette à roulettes. Avant ça, il m'avait mené dans la salle de bain pour nous laver les mains et les avant-bras durant plusieurs minutes. Nous portions à présent des gants en latex, des masques chirurgicaux sur le visage et des combinaisons à usage unique par-dessus nos vêtements. J'attendais patiemment ses instructions, mon regard voyageant sur le corps endormi de Bedelia sur la table métallique. Le coma artificiel la rendait sereine dans une situation où elle aurait dû hurler, se débattre. À la place, la pièce était plongée dans un profond silence, pas même perturbé par un quelconque scope ou tout autre appareil de mesure, puisque nous n'en avions pas en notre possession. Cette variable rendait Hannibal nerveux, je le sentais. Sans en avoir été témoin moi-même, je ne doutais pas qu'il disposait d'un tas d'équipement à Baltimore, qu'il avait dû abandonner derrière. Pour lui, c'était comme si le grand chirurgien d'une clinique réputée se retrouvait à opérer des patients en plein tiers-monde, avec les moyens du bord.

La difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'Hannibal souhaitait qu'elle survive un certain temps. Les drogues qui l'aideraient dans ce sens n'avaient pas été si difficiles à se procurer apparemment. Le matériel de base pour poser une perfusion ou suturer une plaie, les scalpels et autres scies chirurgicales, non plus. Il avait dû dévaliser une pharmacie ou user d'un stratagème quelconque dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Mais les moniteurs cardiaques ou les stérilisateurs ne se planquaient pas facilement sous le manteau. Surtout quand il faisait trente-cinq degrés dehors et que l'on n'en portait pas. Je savais qu'il existait des blocs opératoires « portatifs ». Mais je supposais qu'ils ne s'achetaient pas sans d'abord justifier du pourquoi, du qui, du où et du quand.

Il en était donc là. Avec de simples rideaux, une fenêtre et une porte en bois comme remparts contre l'extérieur, une banale lampe sur pied comme éclairage d'appoint en plus de l'ampoule au plafond de la pièce, une perfusion accrochée au portemanteau que nous avions monté de l'entrée, et un homme qui avait les hôpitaux en horreur en guise d'assistant.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder un parfait contrôle sur lui-même et sur la situation. Et malgré ces conditions toutes particulières, où je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser totalement d'un certain malaise, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver époustouflant dans ce rôle-là.

Il me jeta un regard par-dessus son masque, avant de faire une nouvelle injection directement dans la poche de la perfusion. Il s'empara ensuite d'un instrument que je ne connaissais pas. Muni d'un manche en métal, il se déplia dans un claquement sonore et dévoila une deuxième partie ressemblant à la lame d'une petite pioche. Hannibal se plaça ensuite derrière la tête de Bedelia et en la penchant en arrière, enfonça la lame dans sa gorge, lentement, en regardant au fond. Puis il introduit un tuyau, avant de retirer l'outil en métal avec précaution. Il raccorda alors un ballon au tube et commença à pomper de manière régulière.

« C'est pour cela que je vais avoir besoin de toi Will. » Me dit-il, même si je m'en doutais.

Je pris donc sa place alors qu'il se munissait d'un scalpel, après avoir posé un garrot sur une jambe, et je sus que nous allions commencer. Hannibal avait agi seul, à plusieurs reprises, par le passé. Il devait avoir un respirateur à l'époque, mais cela devait faire partie de ces appareils trop volumineux. Il n'avait donc pas réellement besoin de moi, à part pour ventiler, et voulait surtout que je l'observe à l'œuvre. Dans une espèce de désir masochiste de tester les limites de ce que je pouvais endurer, d'expérimenter jusqu'à quel point je supporterai de m'enfoncer dans les recoins les plus sombres de son palais de mémoire. Une part de moi, dont l'équilibre mental était certainement discutable, souhaitait surtout ne pas le décevoir. Une autre, sûrement plus saine d'esprit, décida d'attendre et de voir. Mais pas un seul atome de mon être ne désira quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intolérable dans le fait de couper un membre à une personne anesthésiée. Cela arrivait tous les jours dans les hôpitaux. Mon subconscient semblait davantage redouter le dîner. Se nourrir d'une personne déjà décédée sans souffrance inutile, dans l'intimité de notre foyer, était une chose. Partager ce repas avec ladite victime, dans un lieu encore peu connu où je ne me sentais pas chez moi, en était une toute autre. J'avais déjà vu les ravages des petits mélanges _made in Lecter_ , sur Mason Verger par exemple ou sur moi-même, et je ne craignais pas que la soirée tourne à la catastrophe. Si Hannibal voulait que Bedelia se tienne tranquille et reste docile, elle le serait. Je redoutais de ne pas parvenir à franchir cette barrière ténue où la vache devenait bifteck, en présence de la vache en question. Cela venait peut-être du fait que je ne comprenais pas entièrement ce que ça lui apportait, de l'obliger à se manger elle-même. Peut-être que demander une explication, quand nous serons en cuisine, m'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Je sortis de mes pensées, en continuant à pomper machinalement, quand le scalpel entama la peau fine du tibia droit. Il l'incisa tout autour de l'os et du muscle, à quelques centimètres sous le genou, lentement.

« L'incision doit être pratiquée en dessous de l'articulation qui sera sectionnée, afin de conserver des morceaux de peau qui serviront à former le moignon. » Commenta-t-il, comme si j'étais un étudiant en médecine et lui, mon professeur.

Regarder les chairs s'écarter et l'os apparaître, si blanc au milieu de tout ce rouge, avait quelque chose de fascinant. Une fois la plaie béante et le tibia bien dégagé, il jeta son instrument dans un bac rempli de désinfectant et se munit de la petite scie.

« Il faut ensuite couper l'os. Cela va être bruyant. » Ajouta-t-il, presque comme s'il s'adressait à un patient pour lui dire que ça allait faire un peu mal.

Je compris qu'il appréhendait que cela brise le calme serein qu'il avait réussi à instaurer. Personne n'aimait entendre ce son. Moi, plus que les autres. Et quand il s'éleva dans la pièce, après qu'Hannibal ait mis des lunettes de protection pour se préserver d'éventuels éclats, je me concentrai pour repousser les souvenirs qui tentaient de refaire surface. Dans un réflexe inconscient, je frottai mon front d'une main, en continuant à pomper de l'autre, alors qu'une migraine totalement psychosomatique pointait le bout de son nez. Je sentis le relief de ma cicatrice sous la fine couche de latex et replaçai nerveusement quelques boucles brunes devant, avant de joindre de nouveau mes mains sur le ballon.

Hannibal ne vit rien de mon manège, car trop concentré sur sa tâche. Je reportai toute mon attention sur son expression appliquée, ses yeux perçants fixés sur la jambe, ses lèvres pincées, jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne l'engin et le repose sur la tablette. J'eus l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnaient bien après que le silence soit revenu. Il prit ensuite une pince coupante assez impressionnante.

« Je vais sectionner le péroné, qui est un os suffisamment fin pour cela. »

Le claquement résonna comme une gifle sur mon visage et je clignai des yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Hannibal retira ensuite la base de la jambe, avant de la poser dans une glacière prévue à cet effet. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, le sang n'était pas si abondant, grâce au garrot qui compressait l'artère fémorale.

« En l'absence d'appareil de mesure, nous devons nous assurer régulièrement qu'elle va bien, je vais donc prendre ses constantes. » Me dit-il ensuite.

« Je continue ce que je fais ? »

« Oui, ne t'arrête surtout pas. » Me répondit-il, en posant trois doigts au niveau la carotide de Bedelia, après avoir retiré ses gants.

Il fixa le cadran de sa montre durant une bonne minute, avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait et de s'emparer d'un tensiomètre. C'était un de ces modèles électroniques qui se mettaient autour du poignet et ne nécessitaient pas de stéthoscope. Il défit le scratch du bracelet, avant de le placer au bon endroit et d'appuyer sur un bouton. L'appareil prit les mesures et sonna. Sur le petit écran, deux nombres que je ne savais pas interpréter s'affichèrent.

« Le premier nombre, 100, correspond à la pression systolique. Le moment où le sang est poussé dans les artères. La pression est alors maximale. Le deuxième, 70, représente la pression diastolique. Le sang n'étant plus poussé dans les artères, la pression diminue jusqu'à une valeur minimale. Pour être considérées comme normales, ses mesures doivent être égales ou légèrement inférieures à 135/85 millimètres de mercure, avec ce type d'appareil, mais avec un patient sous anesthésie elles doivent être plus en dessous. Le résultat est donc satisfaisant, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. » M'expliqua-t-il de cette voix de praticien clinique que j'avais si souvent entendue de la bouche des médecins.

Je trouvais que l'observer endosser impeccablement ce rôle avait un côté érotique parfaitement indécent et me demandai vaguement ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, en me retenant de rire nerveusement. Hannibal me jeta un regard. Je pus voir ses pommettes se redresser derrière son masque et ses yeux pétiller. Il me souriait mystérieusement, comme s'il avait capté mes pensées.

Je me perdis ensuite dans la contemplation de ses mains gracieuses recouvertes de gants propres, qui suturaient le moignon avec une aiguille d'une taille conséquente et du fil. La pièce cloisonnée s'était transformée peu à peu en four. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions là, mais la chaleur stagnait, et même moi je savais que ce n'était pas des conditions idéales. Hannibal semblait pressé d'en finir, alors qu'il aurait certainement pris plaisir à s'attarder un peu plus en temps normal. La sueur perla sur son front, et dans un réflexe probablement dicté par les réminiscences d'une série télévisée stupide, je m'emparai d'une des serviettes qu'il avait apportées pour l'éponger d'une main, avant d'en faire de même pour moi, car je n'en menais pas large non plus. Il ne cilla même pas, comme si le geste lui était familier, même de manière lointaine, et termina de bander la plaie, après l'avoir nettoyée. Il fit ensuite une nouvelle injection, dans le bras cette fois-ci, avant de me dire d'arrêter et de retirer le matériel d'intubation. Il attendit, surveillant les constantes, puis se détendit visiblement.

« Aide-moi à la mettre dans le lit, ensuite nous aurons terminé. » Me demanda-t-il, en poussant doucement la table métallique jusqu'à la coller contre un côté de la couche aux draps propres et désinfectés.

Je m'occupai de le suivre avec la perfusion, pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrache, puis nous la soulevâmes à son signal, avant de la reposer sur le lit. Hannibal ne grimaça même pas, mais je savais qu'il avait mal à l'épaule. Avant de le laisser s'attaquer à la préparation du repas, j'allais insister pour qu'il se repose.

La literie d'un blanc immaculé accentuait la pâleur de Bedelia. Hannibal reprit une derrière fois ses constantes et changea la poche qui s'écoulait dans les veines bleues de sa « patiente ». Certainement un produit qui l'aiderait à se réveiller en douceur et qui la garderait groggy pour ne pas qu'elle panique en se rendant compte de son état ou qu'elle tente de s'évader. Nous n'étions pas suffisamment stupides pour croire qu'une simple jambe en moins serait capable d'arrêter cette femme. Puis il la couvrit et dégagea une mèche blonde de son front, avant de nettoyer et ranger le matériel. Je l'aidai dans cette tâche, en suivant ses instructions pour la décontamination. Seulement ensuite, nous ouvrîmes la fenêtre, en laissant les rideaux clos pour la préserver des regards curieux des voisins, avant de quitter la pièce et d'apporter la glacière dans la cuisine.

…

J'avais la tête vide et cotonneuse. Hannibal m'entraîna dans la salle de bain et je le laissai me déshabiller et me guider dans la douche sans protester. Il régla le jet tiède et je me blottis contre son torse, alors que l'eau me rafraîchissait agréablement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Me questionna-t-il, en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière pour scruter mon visage.

« Dans un état étrange, une euphorie apathique, qui me rappelle vaguement la sensation que j'avais ressentie en tuant Richard, le gardien de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore, la précipitation et la panique en moins. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il voyait exactement ce que je voulais dire et que ce constat le satisfaisait. Puis, il prit le temps de me laver, en me laissant en faire de même pour lui. C'était comme un palier de décompression, avant de continuer.

…

Quand nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je pensai d'abord que c'était Chiyoh, qui avait de nouveau disparu – sûrement chez la tante d'Hannibal. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir pour en venir à cette conclusion – mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se manifester de cette manière pour entrer où que ce soit. Hannibal ne sembla absolument pas surpris pourtant et alla ouvrir d'un pas serein. Sur le perron, un livreur se présenta, lui demanda s'il était bien l'infirmier qui avait passé commande, avant de tendre un formulaire que mon mari signa sans hésiter.

« Vous voulez que je les rentre à l'intérieur ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Ce serait très aimable à vous, merci. »

« Je vais vous aider. » Proposai-je, avant qu'il ne force à nouveau sur son épaule dont nous venions de changer les bandages après la douche.

À l'arrière de l'utilitaire gardé en marche arrière dans l'allée, se trouvaient deux fauteuils roulants bien emballés. En évitant de montrer le moindre signe de surprise, j'en déchargeai un, pendant que le livreur s'occupait de l'autre. Puis nous les transportâmes dans l'entrée.

« Et voilà. Un pour les déplacements à l'extérieur et un plus confortable et modulable pour les soins et les déplacements à l'intérieur. » Lista-t-il. « La p'tite dame va bien ? »

Sa question me prit de court et je vis l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage d'Hannibal, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne corrige son expression faciale.

« Elle se repose dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas très bien la dégradation soudaine de sa motricité. Heureusement, son petit-fils est là pour l'aider. N'est-ce pas, Hugh ? »

J'acquiesçai vivement, en endossant immédiatement mon rôle.

« Et monsieur est un infirmier très compétent. »

Je ne connaissais pas le nom qu'il avait donné pour la livraison et m'abstins donc d'en improviser un. Le livreur sembla satisfait de la réponse et nous quitta rapidement. Quand la porte se referma, je lançai un regard sceptique à Hannibal.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi curieux. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Et pourquoi deux fauteuils si différents ? »

« C'était le seul moyen d'en commander deux, à une adresse où seule une personne est déclarée, sans que cela paraisse étrange. »

« Tu as fait croire que tu étais l'infirmier de Nancy ? Je touche du bois pour que ça ne lui porte pas malheur. » Dis-je, en posant ma main sur un meuble comme pour conjurer le sort.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ira très bien. » Conclut-il, avant de déballer nos nouvelles acquisitions.

Je me demandai vaguement ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire de tout cela quand notre semaine de vacances arriverait à son terme. Mais je ne doutai pas qu'Hannibal avait prévu quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser ou les rapporter chez nous.

…

Je repris mon tablier de commis de cuisine avec une concentration renouvelée. La recette était complexe et riche en accompagnement. Des légumes de toutes les couleurs, cuits au four. Après avoir sectionné le pied, Hannibal me montra comment retirer la peau et préparer la viande avec l'os, pour la cuisson. La cuisine embauma rapidement une délicieuse odeur. Il ne connaissait pas bien la pièce dans cette maison et je fus impressionné que cela ne le freine presque pas, si l'on oubliait les quelques hésitations qu'il marquait devant certains placards. J'insistai pour qu'il se repose, il m'assura qu'il le ferait durant la cuisson, et cela me parut être un bon deal. Il essayait de me cacher sa fatigue et ses inquiétudes, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. J'en arrivais presque à le lire aussi bien qu'il me lisait depuis notre rencontre. Et si je n'aimais pas être transparent, pour lui, c'était bien pire. Mais une part de lui aimait également que j'en sois capable. Cette compréhension instinctive était le ciment de notre relation. Il ne pouvait rien me cacher, ou presque, et moi non plus.

Quand il mit le plat au four, comme convenu, il lança la minuterie et consentit à me suivre dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé et il accepta mon invitation à s'allonger en appuyant sa tête sur mes cuisses, sans se faire prier. À peine y posa-t-il sa joue et ferma-t-il les yeux, qu'il s'endormit rapidement sous la caresse de mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude encore, de se reposer ainsi sur qui que ce soit, et accueillis sa confiance comme un trésor de plus. Il me laissait prendre soin de lui, comme il prenait soin de moi. Sans camoufler ses faiblesses. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Jack n'était pas censé être ici, Ditlev l'inquiétait et je partageais ses préoccupations. Mais parce qu'il était avec moi, il s'autorisait des moments de relâchement. Faisant confiance à mes yeux et mes oreilles, autant qu'à mon intuition. Je pris conscience qu'à nous deux, nous étions bien plus indestructibles et dangereux qu'il n'avait pu l'être par le passé. Et que cette force ne faisait que grandir à mesure que je marchais sur ses traces. Je fermai les yeux et basculai ma tête en arrière, en me laissant porter par le flot de la rivière. Sur la rive, le cerf était là et il veillait sur moi.


	42. My mirror staring back at me

**XLII**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Danse Quatre Saisons, une de mes lectrices. Je lui offre donc ce chapitre. Donc, tout ce qui se passe autour de cette table est pour elle ou à sa demande. J'avoue, je me suis pas mal lâchée, Will avait des choses à dire et moi aussi. Et j'avais envie de m'amuser ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à elle ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **Fannibal :** Merci. Je suis contente que la scène de chirurgie t'ait plu ^^

* * *

Même si cette salle à manger m'était encore méconnue et que les personnes rassemblées autour de cette table n'avaient jamais partagé un repas tous ensemble, je ne pouvais me départir d'une impression de déjà-vu. À un bout de la table, Bedelia semblait quelque peu catatonique dans son fauteuil roulant. Hannibal l'avait habillée d'une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait aimanté mon regard une bonne partie du temps. Mais ses yeux presque vitreux qui se posaient sur nous ou les différents éléments posés sur la table, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait sans trouver la volonté d'y remédier, gâchaient indéniablement l'effet. Sans parler de la perfusion accrochée à son siège, qui la maintenait ainsi et qui détonnait franchement dans le paysage.

À l'autre bout de la table, affublé du même matériel, Jack était dans un état à peine meilleur, sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'avait perdu aucune partie de son corps. Pas encore. Il portait un costume noir quelque peu étriqué, mais qui valait toujours mieux que sa chemise ensanglantée et découpée. Peut-être un de ceux d'Hannibal. La lueur de détermination dans son regard était encore vive, d'autant plus quand il se posait sur moi. Je compris qu'il espérait encore que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour stopper ceci, pour freiner sa chute. Mais ce que Jack ignorait, c'est que ma rancune envers lui était bien plus tenace que tout le ressentiment que je pouvais avoir pour Bedelia. Contrairement à elle, qui n'avait fait que s'adapter pour survivre, Jack s'était servi de moi, à de maintes reprises, pour ses propres intérêts au détriment total des miens. Sauver de gens ? Oui, mais au prix de ma santé mentale. Attraper Hannibal ? Oui, mais pratiquement au prix de ma vie. Capturer le Grand Dragon Rouge ? Oui, mais au prix de ma famille. À ce niveau, lui pardonner de nouveau serait stupide. Je n'allais pas le laisser me prendre ce que je possédais une fois de plus. Je n'allais pas le laisser sacrifier mon existence sur l'autel de la vengeance. Il n'aurait ni notre liberté, ni notre couple, ni notre vie.

Si après cela, il nous faudrait de nouveau nous enfuir et recommencer ailleurs, alors nous le ferions. Cela n'avait pas d'importance du moment que nous avions la certitude que plus personne ne nous poursuivait. Il resterait le facteur Alana, mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle s'obstinait à nous courir après et elle avait suffisamment à perdre pour s'abstenir.

Hannibal revint de la cuisine, chargé d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Il affichait un sourire entre la politesse et la satisfaction la plus complète. Il s'assit en face de moi, l'air ravi de voir tout ce petit monde à sa table et me servit en vin, avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Pas d'alcool pour le reste des convives. Ce n'était probablement pas compatible avec ce qui coulait dans leurs veines via les perfusions.

Les lumières étaient légèrement tamisées, les rideaux tirés et Bach flottait doucement dans l'air. Entre nous, au milieu, trônait fièrement la jambe de Bedelia sur son plat d'argent, entourée de garnitures en tous genres. Après préparation et cuisson, l'on aurait pu aisément la confondre avec la patte de n'importe quels bovins ou équidés qu'Hannibal aurait choisi d'évoquer en temps normal. Mais cette époque était révolue et il ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer son plat par une nomination alambiquée qui n'aurait, de toute façon, trompé personne. À la place, il découpa délicatement quatre généreuses tranches qu'il posa une à une dans nos assiettes, en terminant par la sienne, avant de nous servir en accompagnements divers et variés. Seuls Jack et Bedelia avaient droit aux huîtres.

« _Bon appétit._ » Dit-il ensuite, plus pour moi que pour les autres.

Et je lui souris nerveusement en retour.

Nos hôtes restaient obstinément silencieux. L'une parce qu'elle était résignée pour le moment et l'autre car il refusait toujours de sortir de son mutisme. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si je préférais qu'il en soit ainsi ou que quelqu'un parle dans l'espoir de dissiper le malaise ambiant. Hannibal attendit que j'entame mon assiette, pour commencer la sienne, par politesse. Il ne poussa cependant pas jusqu'à attendre les autres. Il y avait de fortes chances que Jack refuse de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Bedelia avala un mollusque d'une main tremblante. L'une comme l'autre ne s'était pas nourri depuis leur arrivée, en dehors d'un bol de soupe et elle était d'une constitution plus fragile que celle de Jack. Elle entreprit donc ouvertement de manger uniquement ce qui ne contenait pas de viande, tant qu'elle pourrait faire abstraction de la provenance de ladite viande. Hannibal sembla néanmoins enchanté de ce fait.

« Arrête cette mascarade, Hannibal. C'est cruel, même selon tes propres standards. » Dit soudainement Jack, me prenant par surprise.

J'interrompis mon geste, mon couteau et ma fourchette encore plantés dans mon morceau, en attendant la réponse avec appréhension.

« Tu n'auras pas droit au même sort, Jack. Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Mais, j'ai fait cette promesse à Bedelia et je tiens toujours parole. » Affirma Hannibal.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais plongea son regard dans le mien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un contact visuel prolongé ne m'avait pas mis aussi mal à l'aise. Je le maintins néanmoins aussi longtemps que j'en étais capable.

« Tu n'es donc pas parvenu à te débarrasser de cette part de toi qui voulait s'enfuir avec lui, comme je l'ai cru après ton mariage. » Me dit-il.

Son débit de parole était ralenti par les drogues, mais son regard brillait de lucidité.

« Cela serait revenu à me tirer une balle dans la tête, Jack. Puisque cette part de moi était tout ce qu'il me restait et que tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider dans ce sens. Au contraire, alors que je tentais de vivre avec, tu es revenu et tu as fait voler ma vie en éclats. Sous cet éternel prétexte de sauver des vies. Si je suis là, Jack, c'est ta faute. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. C'est toi qui m'as poussé dans le vide, sans filet, pour lui faire croire que j'étais comme lui, à l'époque. Oh, je ne nie pas mon enthousiasme à suivre ce plan, mais c'était un peu facile de te plaindre ensuite qu'il ait un peu trop bien fonctionné. Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour m'empêcher de le rejoindre en Italie. »

« Tu es injuste. » Répondit-il, sans se formaliser que je le tutoie pour la première fois. Il ne m'était plus supérieur en quoi que soit, après tout. « Je suis venu te chercher. »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que ta pitoyable tentative de me sauver. » Raillai-je. Hannibal suivait l'échange, une expression amusée sur le visage. « Il est vrai qu'attiser le besoin de vengeance du Commendatore Pazzi m'a beaucoup aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais rien d'autre que te servir de moi pour atteindre Hannibal de nouveau, Jack. C'est uniquement pour cela que tu m'as laissé partir en Europe. Parce que tu savais que j'étais le seul capable de retrouver sa trace. Et pourquoi, d'après toi ? Parce que je le comprends, Jack. Parce que je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours. »

« Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… »

« Je suis las de ce refrain. » Soufflai-je, faussement dramatique, avant de mâcher lentement une bouchée de viande, en le fixant. « Votre mémoire à tous est bien sélective dès qu'il s'agit de moi. Te souviens-tu avoir tenté de faire passer mon premier meurtre pour de la légitime défense ? Alors que j'avais apporté le corps à Hannibal, pour finalement le dépecer et le mettre en scène ? Te souviens-tu également que nous en avons dégusté une partie, avec ta bénédiction ? »

Une nouvelle bouchée de viande, pour appuyer mon propos. En face de moi, Hannibal mangeait aussi, en profitant du spectacle. À ma gauche, Bedelia observait la scène, le regard plus alerte que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir discuté de ce détail avec toi. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. Et ne parlons pas de ma tentative de meurtre sur Hannibal, du fait que je l'ai averti que tu venais l'arrêter et que j'avais l'intention de le suivre. N'évoquons pas non plus les employés de l'hôpital que j'ai tués pour le faire évader, ni ce policier qui a eu la malchance de se trouver sur notre chemin, ou encore toutes les choses que nous avons faites depuis que nous sommes supposés être morts. Mais, à part cela, je suis un ange et Hannibal le belliqueux démon qui m'a perverti, n'est-ce pas Jack ? C'est tellement plus simple ainsi. De cette manière, tu n'es pas réellement coupable. »

Il me fixa, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Et ce devait être proche de la vérité.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es, Will. » Se défendit-il.

« Non, bien entendu. Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. Mais, Hannibal non plus. C'est la vie qui m'a fait ainsi. Moi-même. Mes choix, mes décisions. Il s'avère qu'il est beaucoup plus satisfaisant et sain, pour moi, de vivre comme ça. Nous débarrassons la Terre d'individus sans lesquels le monde se porte mieux, Jack. Ça n'équivaut peut-être pas à sauver des vies, mais cela y contribue certainement et ma santé mentale m'en remercie. Je ne souhaite plus risquer ma vie pour en épargner d'autres. J'ai assez donné de ce côté-là. Il est bien plus efficace de liquider les bourreaux que de traiter avec les victimes. »

« Le Docteur Du Maurier n'est pas un bourreau. » Précisa-t-il, en la désignant.

« Bedelia est ici, car Hannibal a un compte à régler avec elle. Cela ne me concerne en rien. »

« Et je suis là, car tu as un compte à régler avec moi. »

« Non. Seulement parce que tu es assez stupide pour être venu seul. Mais, je profite de l'occasion, puisqu'une fois cette semaine terminée, je n'en aurai pas d'autre. »

Il encaissa sans ciller l'annonce de sa mort prochaine. Peut-être parce qu'il avait encore assez de détermination en lui pour espérer s'en sortir. Peut-être, aussi, car il comptait sur le fameux Ditlev, que nous avions jusque-là volontairement omis de mentionner, comme si nous n'en connaissions pas l'existence. Que Jack continue à s'imaginer avoir une carte dans sa manche. Sa chute n'en sera que plus rude. Ce qui ne nous empêcherait pas d'être prudents. L'homme était quelque part, dehors. Possiblement à notre recherche. Nous ne devions pas ignorer cette menace et nous croire à l'abri.

Mais cette soirée appartenait à Hannibal. Il le méritait. Nous avions suffisamment pris de risques pour en arriver là. Cette femme s'était jouée de lui. Elle avait prétendu vouloir l'aider, alors qu'elle complotait dans l'ombre, faisait en sorte que la police retrouve sa trace, pour finalement l'abandonner alors qu'il était au pied du mur et se tirer d'affaire avec une pirouette ridicule à laquelle tout le monde avait cru. Sauf Jack et moi, bien entendu. Et le fait qu'elle ait occupé la place qui aurait dû être la mienne, ne faisait absolument pas de moi un allié. Elle s'était assez moquée de moi, de toute manière. Avait assez prétendu observer, là où elle participait, même indirectement. Elle avait été l'actrice de sa propre fin.

À présent, elle se tenait devant nous, diminuée, vaincue. Je repensai à cette époque où elle était encore un adversaire à ma hauteur. Quand elle me jetait au visage avoir autant été sa femme que moi. Quand sous-entendre que j'étais amoureux de lui était encore une chose que je ne souhaitais ni entendre, ni admettre. Elle avait mené sa barque, et nos séances, d'une main de maître.

Nous allions définitivement couper les ponts avec notre existence à Baltimore, le berceau de notre rencontre, mais aussi de toutes mes souffrances, mes névroses. Hannibal devait avoir raison, quand il disait que manger de la viande humaine modifiait la structure du cerveau. Car, la voir ainsi, me donna une sensation de victoire, et non pas le sentiment de pitié auquel je m'attendais. Sans aucun remords, je finis mon assiette, avant d'arroser le tout d'un verre de bon vin.

…

C'était certainement le repas le plus mémorable de ma courte vie. Et les regards que j'échangeais avec Hannibal, par-dessus la table, donnaient une dimension encore plus irréaliste à la situation. Je pouvais voir le désir dans ses yeux, le sentir serpenter de sa main à la mienne même si elles n'étaient pas en contact direct et réchauffer mon corps. Il était visiblement surpris lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait en me voyant là, en total don de moi-même, en totale acceptance.

Il se leva pour débarrasser et je marquai une hésitation. Devais-je le suivre ou rester au cas où nos invités auraient des idées de grande évasion ?

« Ne bouge pas. Je m'occupe de tout ce soir. J'ai fait un dessert exprès pour toi. » Décida-t-il à ma place.

Je me réinstallai sur ma chaise, secoué d'un délicieux frisson quand il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, avant de prendre mon assiette vide. Puis il disparut dans la cuisine et un sourire persista sur mes lèvres, même quand je croisai de nouveau le regard, maintenant choqué, de Jack.

« Quoi ? » Le questionnai-je, devant son air ahuri. « Tu croyais encore que nous étions de simples amis ? Ou c'est le fait de le voir de tes propres yeux qui te déstabilise à ce point ? Nous sommes mariés, Jack. »

« Je pense que Jack a simplement du mal à se figurer certaines choses, _chéri_. » Dit Hannibal, en revenant avec un plat dans les mains.

Le surnom, en français, roula sur sa langue et vibra agréablement à mes oreilles.

« Peut-être devrions-nous l'aider à se… Figurer ces choses. » Proposai-je, d'humeur provocatrice.

Hannibal interrompit son geste, alors qu'il posait le plat sur la table, en levant un sourcil dans ma direction. La large assiette en argent portait un gâteau au chocolat d'une simplicité surprenante, pour un cuisinier de son acabit. Puis, j'aperçus les bois de cerfs finement dessinés sur la ganache.

« C'est… »

« Ta recette, oui. Je me suis permis de te l'emprunter, en pensant que cela te plairait. Je l'ai fait de mémoire, de ce que j'ai pu déduire la dernière fois, donc je ne peux pas garantir… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est parfait. » Le coupai-je, ravi.

Il avait fourni un réel effort pour ne pas en faire trop. Pour que je n'aie pas l'impression qu'il avait fait le même que moi, mais en bien mieux. Même si c'est ce que je ressentis, évidemment, car il n'y avait aucune fausse note sur ce gâteau, malgré sa modeste apparence. Mais mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, car la capacité d'Hannibal d'avoir pour moi de petites attentions idiotes, comme celle-ci, dans le seul but de me faire plaisir, prouvait qu'il me connaissait vraiment. Il savait qu'il était vain d'étaler ses richesses pour me séduire, seuls les gestes pleins de significations comptaient vraiment.

Il me sourit en retour et fit alors une chose que je ne pensais jamais voir. Il enfonça délicatement son doigt dans la ganache, avant de le présenter devant ma bouche. Mes sourcils se haussèrent, alors que son regard s'illuminait de malice.

« Se figurer quelque chose demande de l'imagination, Will. Et nous savons que Jack n'en a pas beaucoup. Tu as raison, nous devons l'aider. »

Je léchai mes lèvres, pour ne pas rire, avant d'emprisonner sa phalange entre mes dents et goûter au chocolat mêlé à la saveur de sa peau. Il voulut récupérer sa main, mais je le mordis légèrement pour le retenir, et suçai son doigt d'une manière que je savais parfaitement obscène, sans le quitter des yeux. Je vis nettement ses pupilles se dilater brutalement et entendis son souffle avoir un raté. Je saisis son poignet avec autorité et enroulai ma langue autour d'une phalange, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre, avant de la relâcher. Hannibal était debout à côté de moi, ma tête à hauteur de sa taille, si bien que je ne pus ignorer la raideur qui déformait quelque peu son pantalon. Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, j'agrippai ses hanches pour y frotter mon nez, en inspirant son odeur toute masculine, avant de prendre le relief de son sexe entre mes dents, à travers le tissu qui s'imbiba de salive. Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule, un soupir fit vibrer sa gorge.

« J'en ai suffisamment vu. » Croassa Jack.

Et je me redressai pour lui lancer un regard et constater le profond inconfort sur son visage.

« Je pense, en effet, que Jack en a assez… Pour le moment. » Dit Hannibal, avant de découper le gâteau et de nous servir.

Ses gestes avaient perdu quelque peu de leur grâce habituelle. Je l'avais suffisamment troublé pour que ses mains tremblent très légèrement. Seul un observateur au regard aiguisé pouvait le remarquer. Puis, il se rassit, avant de gigoter un peu sur sa chaise pour trouver une position confortable, sans réellement y parvenir. Le regard qu'il me lança fit courir un frisson d'appréhension dans mon dos. J'allai payer de l'avoir mis dans cet état et cela me fit sourire.

J'entamai ma part de gâteau avec appétit. Le chocolat fondit sur ma langue. Il était délicieux. Hannibal sembla l'apprécier tout autant. Jack n'y toucha pas, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assembler l'image qu'il avait de moi et celle de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Bedelia goûta, sans grande conviction, comme par politesse, avant de reposer définitivement sa fourchette. Les effets de l'anesthésie, couplés avec ceux des drogues qui circulaient dans ses veines, la rendaient si apathique qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas la force ou la volonté, peut-être n'en avait-elle pas envie, peut-être même faisait-elle semblant d'avoir abandonné. Comment savoir avec cette femme ? Hannibal ne parut pas s'en formaliser, donc je ne fis rien pour y remédier. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où il voulait aller, avant de l'achever.

Toujours d'humeur taquine, et puisque Jack avait apparemment décidé de se taire également, je repoussai une de mes chaussures avec mon pied, en voyant Hannibal rajuster sa posture une fois de plus. Puis, j'allongeai ma jambe sous la table, pour poser mon pied habillé d'une simple chaussette sur son entrejambe. Il se figea une seconde, avant de reprendre sa dégustation comme si de rien n'était et d'entamer une discussion avec Jack qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient et qui s'épuisait à combattre l'effet des substances qui coulaient de sa perfusion. Je jouai avec mon pied sur la bosse que je sentais sous mes orteils et une goutte de sueur solitaire qui perla sur sa tempe fut l'unique preuve de son trouble. Je ne suivis absolument pas le fil de la conversation, concentré sur les infimes expressions de son visage, alors que je continuais mon petit manège sous la table. Le débit faiblement irrégulier de ses paroles, ses lèvres qui se pinçaient, ses paupières qui se fermaient par moments, quand j'appuyais un peu plus ma caresse. Quand ce fut trop, il braqua ses yeux sur moi, me scruta comme s'il allait très sérieusement me basculer sur cette table, entre le vin et le dessert, si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite. Je me liquéfiai sur place, avant de prudemment me rechausser.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de nous retirer. » Conclut-il.

Et j'avalai difficilement ma salive, alors qu'il se levait pour ramener Jack dans la cave, en mettant un point final à ce dîner.


	43. Over and over I fall for you

**XLIII**

 **Over and over I fall for you**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir faire des recherches sur les appliques murales en fer forgé. Comme quoi, tout arrive. Bedelia cherche la merde et j'avoue, Will envoi du lourd quand il lui répond. Je me suis choquée moi-même. Certains n'approuveront peut-être pas la fin du chapitre, mais c'est un choix que j'ai fait, car j'aimerais tranquillement clôturer cette intrigue et il y a encore quelques trucs à développer.

Bonne lecture !

 **idoines :** Répète-toi, ya pas de souci, je ne m'en lasserai pas XD Merci pour tes compliments.

 **MOI :** Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter pour le moment, avec le paquet d'idées que j'ai encore en réserve ;)

 **Fannibal :** Dans ce chapitre, c'est Bedelia qui en prend pour son grade et j'imagine trop sa tête. Le gâteau au chocolat, c'était pour apporter un peu de douceur lol. Je te laisse profiter de la scène "Will prend cher" XD

 **Crystal blue :** En espérant que ce chapitre apaise ta frustration XD

* * *

« Cela finira par vous rattraper. »

La voix faible de Bedelia résonna dans la chambre silencieuse où je venais de la réinstaller.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, en sachant pourtant que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse.

« Vous ne faites que tolérer ses appétits, en vous imaginant qu'ainsi, il vous gardera toujours près de lui. Je le sais, je l'ai fait aussi. J'ai participé à cette vie, je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas l'avouer, à présent. Que se passera-t-il, d'après vous, quand il se désintéressera de vous ? Parce que cela arrivera, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde, Monsieur Graham. Hannibal est incapable d'aimer. Son cœur est bien trop noir pour cela, il est mort avec sa sœur, il y a bien longtemps. Ne vous fourvoyez pas en vous imaginant l'avoir ranimé. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un sursaut cardiaque, une pulsation d'adrénaline, provoqués par l'idée exaltante de ne plus être le seul acteur de ce simulacre d'existence. »

« Vous vous trompez. » Répondis-je avec tout l'aplomb que je trouvai la force de rassembler.

Il fallait qu'elle se trompe. Il le fallait. Car sans lui, je n'avais plus rien.

« Que pensez-vous qu'il fera, quand vous aurez coupé tous les ponts qui vous relient à la vie que vous aviez à Baltimore ? Quand je ne serai plus là, quand vous aurez tué Jack Crawford qui était votre ami, quand plus personne ne sera à votre poursuite et qu'il n'aura plus besoin de vous pour surveiller ses arrières ? »

« Hannibal n'a pas besoin de moi pour se protéger. » Et c'était vrai. « Et s'il n'a pas besoin de moi, cela signifie qu'il ne m'utilise pas. »

« Cela est enivrant, n'est-ce pas ? D'être vu par un homme tel que lui. Cela vous transcende. Quand vous êtes avec lui, vous posez un regard neuf sur le monde. Comme si un filtre recouvrait chaque chose, chaque personne. Tout vous semble à votre portée, tout en ayant l'impression que rien ne peut vous atteindre. » Elle fit une pause, pour reprendre son souffle. « Hannibal est un maniaque du contrôle. Pensez-vous réellement faire exception ? Que vous êtes un électron libre dans son monde où tout est calculé, anticipé, où chaque chose est à sa place et où il y a une place pour chaque chose ? Il vous a réservé une place dans son tableau, Will Graham. Un périmètre bien défini, pour que vous n'en sortiez pas. J'ai fait l'erreur de sortir du mien et regardez où j'en suis. Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera, quand il ira trop loin, même selon vos propres standards ? Quand vous ne serez pas d'accord avec lui, quand il voudra tuer une personne que vous souhaiterez épargner ? »

« Ce cas de figure s'est déjà présenté. Et il a laissé partir cette personne, il a respecté mon choix. De plus, il m'a déjà plusieurs fois laissé le bénéfice du doute. Il veut toujours que mon consentement soit pleinement conscient et réfléchi. » Rétorquai-je, sur la défensive, en m'occupant de la perfusion pour me donner une contenance.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'Hannibal fabriquait avec Jack, mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas de revenir, j'allais achever moi-même cette femme. Le coussin sous sa nuque me faisait déjà de l'œil.

« Évidemment qu'il veut votre entière approbation. Hannibal exerce sur son entourage une forme tout à fait particulière de coercition. Il n'aime pas contraindre les autres à agir par la menace, cela n'a aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Cela leur donnerait la possibilité de clamer avoir été manipulés ensuite et ainsi, se dédouaner de toutes responsabilités. Il préfère vous savoir entièrement lucide, parfaitement libre de vos choix, tout en guidant votre main. Il débusque vos penchants les plus sombres et les nourrit avec la même ferveur qu'une mère donnant le sein à son enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent suffisamment pour se passer de son influence. Le moment viendra où il vous regardera tuer, sans intervenir. Un jour, vous irez chasser sans lui et vous rentrerez pour trouver une maison vide. Il ne vous restera alors que vos yeux pour pleurer et vos remords comme compagnie. Il vous a déjà fait quitter votre famille, vos amis, votre vie. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous n'avez déjà plus que lui ? »

J'en étais plus que conscient, au contraire. Mais je refusais de douter avoir agi de mon plein gré. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'elle avait raison. Sauf qu'à ma connaissance, Hannibal n'avait jamais fait pour personne ce qu'il faisait pour moi, sans que j'aie à le lui demander. L'avantage d'avoir subi l'influence d'Hannibal à une époque où ses intentions étaient de me rendre fou et de me faire enfermer, c'était que plus aucune tentative de manipulation ne fonctionnait sur moi. J'avais déjà enduré l'une des plus corrosives d'entre elles. L'une des plus destructrices. Que pensait-elle faire exactement, en me rappelant une vie dont j'avais déjà fait le deuil et des choix que je ne regrettais jamais, même durant les heures les plus sombres de la nuit ? Je me penchai à son oreille pour chuchoter.

« Arrêtez de mettre nos situations en parallèle, Bedelia. Cela reviendrait à comparer le goût insipide d'un repas de régime à celui d'un plat gastronomique. Vous n'étiez qu'un piètre substitut. Dites-moi, quand il vous baisait, faisait-il passer votre plaisir avant le sien ? Passait-il des heures à vous faire crier de plaisir, jusqu'à vous vider de toute substance, de toute volonté autre que d'accéder à l'orgasme ? Je ne pense pas. Durant votre séjour à Florence, vous incitait-il à dépasser vos limites pour vous sentir plus grande ? Faisait-il en sorte que vous exprimiez tout votre potentiel ? Je ne crois pas. Vous n'étiez qu'un réceptacle, un récipient, où il répandait sa rancœur envers moi et toute l'étendue de sa souffrance, autant que son sperme. Et quand vous avez finalement débordé, il vous a laissé derrière pour sauver sa peau. Là où moi, je ne serai jamais assez plein de lui, car il se déverse en moi autant que je me déverse en lui. Nous sommes un cycle fermé qui se suffit à lui-même. »

Je sentis son souffle contre ma joue devenir désordonné au fur et à mesure que je m'épanchais dans son canal auditif, je vis la compréhension et l'horreur dans son regard, quand je me relevai finalement.

« Vous avez complètement embrassé ses ténèbres. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour vous, Will Graham. Vous êtes condamné aussi sûrement que je le suis. Hannibal a détruit ma vie, ma carrière, tout ce que je possédais, et il en fera de même pour vous, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire. Briser, démolir, pour mieux reconstruire à son image et laisser ses créations errer sur Terre, tel un marin ayant une femme dans chaque port, tel Lucifer distillant ses démons parmi les hommes de Dieu. Vous serez bientôt l'un d'entre eux, même si je ne serais plus là pour le voir. »

« _Et ils disaient aux montagnes et aux rochers : Tombez sur nous, et cachez-nous devant la face de celui qui est assis sur le trône, et devant la colère de l'agneau_. » **(1)**

Je sursautai presque, en entendant la voix d'Hannibal s'élever subitement dans la pièce.

« Crains sa colère autant que moi, Bedelia. Car, de bien des manières, Will est plus dangereux que je ne le serai jamais. » Ajouta-t-il, en s'approchant de moi, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de la femme allongée sur le lit. « Il possède une chose que je n'ai pas. Son empathie. Sa faculté à se glisser dans la peau de l'autre lui donne le pouvoir d'être totalement clairvoyant sur le mal ou le bien qu'il fait. Et, savoir c'est pouvoir, or le pouvoir est dangereux. »

Il dit cela avec une telle vénération que je sentis mes os se liquéfier, ma peau devenir brûlante, mon bas-ventre s'embraser. Sa main vint se lover dans le creux de mes reins, ses lèvres sur ma nuque offerte. Cet homme avait la capacité de faire de moi sa chose en un geste, un regard. Mais j'acceptais ce fait, car je pouvais en faire de même avec lui, comme j'avais pu de nouveau le constater ce soir. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas oublié non plus, car la tension que je sentis quand il se colla à moi était sans équivoque. Ses doigts, qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre d'une de mes fesses, disaient : « Je te veux, maintenant. » C'est cela que Bedelia ne savait pas, ceci qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Hannibal n'avait jamais été dépendant de qui que soit. À part moi. Et il n'essayait même pas de le cacher. Il n'en avait ni honte, ni peur. Plus maintenant qu'il était certain que je ne l'abandonnerai plus. Encore et encore, je tombais pour lui. Comme il tombait pour moi. Et je n'essayais même plus de ne pas succomber.

« Laissons cette chère Bedelia se reposer, _mano meilė_. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse, avant de le laisser me mener en dehors de la pièce dont il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Il me poussa dans le couloir, me plaqua contre un mur, impatient. Une étagère trembla, un bibelot se renversa et ses mains partirent à l'assaut de ma chemise avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne comptait apparemment pas aller jusqu'à la chambre où nous dormions. Il dévorait mes lèvres, ma gorge, mon torse, ses mains semblaient partout, ma chemise finit au sol. Je tentai de lui rendre la pareille mais, engoncé dans son costume trois-pièces, il avait un avantage certain. Il dut avoir pitié de moi, car il défit sa cravate, puis il me fixa un instant, avant d'examiner le mur au-dessus de moi, en souriant d'une manière étrange. Je suivis son regard, en penchant ma tête en arrière, alors qu'il se saisissait de mes avant-bras. Ma nuque craqua et je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. La cloison était nue, à l'exception d'une applique murale en fer forgé qui diffusait une douce lumière dans le corridor. Puis, je baissai mes yeux sur mes mains, en sentant la caresse de la soie s'enrouler autour de mes poignets.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » Lui demandai-je.

Sans répondre, il serra un nœud marin que je serai capable de défaire très facilement, ce qu'il savait très bien. Son sourire s'accentua et ses iris brillaient d'un éclat sauvage. Il remonta mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, mes épaules s'étirèrent, les muscles de mon os se tendirent pour suivre le mouvement et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds quand il tira un peu plus, jusqu'à accrocher sa cravate au luminaire. Puis, ses doigts descendirent lentement le long de mon torse étiré, avant d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de l'enlever d'un geste souple, avec mon boxer, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

Je me retrouvai nu, attaché dans un couloir, à quelques mètres de la porte ouverte derrière laquelle se trouvait Bedelia.

Il recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer un tableau de maître accroché au mur d'un musée, et il sembla apprécier la vue. J'étais en équilibre précaire sur mes orteils, mes biceps bandés pour soutenir mon poids. Il disparut ensuite très brièvement dans la chambre. Quand il revint, je le vis glisser une bouteille de lubrifiant dans la poche de son veston. Il avait enlevé sa veste. Lentement et sans me quitter des yeux, il déboucla sa ceinture dans un bruit métallique, déboutonna son pantalon d'un geste sec, puis le baissa suffisamment pour révéler son sexe pourpre et dur, avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il agrippa fermement mes cuisses et me souleva, soulageant mes muscles, avant de m'appuyer en partie contre le mur. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille, m'accrochai à lui. Il me porta d'une main et de l'autre, s'empara du tube, avant d'en faire sauter le bouchon du pouce. Il en versa sur son membre, puis l'abandonna sur une étagère à sa portée, avant de me rehausser légèrement en empoignant mes fesses, pour me pénétrer progressivement en laissant mon propre poids m'empaler sur lui.

Mes poumons se vidèrent brutalement, mes mains se crispèrent sur la structure en fer qui, étonnamment, ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Ses lèvres baisèrent mon front, mes pommettes, l'arête de mon nez, et conquirent ma bouche quand il s'enfonça totalement en moi dans un soupir. Un gémissement mourut dans ma gorge. Il me prit fort et durement. Mon dos frappait le mur à chacun de ses coups de reins, ma voix se répercutait dans l'étroit corridor, le frottement du tissu noble de son costume me donnait des frissons. Le fait qu'il reste habillé avait quelque chose de très érotique. La sueur perlait sur son visage, ses biceps tremblaient légèrement sous l'effort et je tirai sur mes bras pour le soulager jusqu'à ce que mes mains s'engourdissent. Je le sentais profondément en moi, comme rarement, ses mains cramponnées à mes cuisses, ses hanches me percutant rudement et c'était bon.

Ses dents emprisonnèrent ma lèvre inférieure, sa langue caressa la mienne, il accéléra le rythme, mordit mon cou, raffermit sa prise sur moi pour changer d'angle et frapper cette boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de moi qui faisait pulser le plaisir dans mes veines et dans mon érection serrée entre nos ventres. Mon dos était douloureux, des fourmillements remontaient dans mes avant-bras, mes jambes tremblaient, mais la jouissance monta inexorablement dans mon ventre, avant d'exploser sur mon abdomen, mon corps tendu contre le sien et son nom sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa quand il vint en moi dans un dernier mouvement brusque.

À bout de souffle, son front collé au mien, il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de réunir ses dernières forces et me soulever suffisamment pour que je puisse décrocher mes poignets. Puis il me reposa doucement à terre où mes jambes refusèrent de me porter. Je m'assis à même le sol et il m'y rejoignit après avoir rajusté sa tenue. Il me détacha, caressa mon visage, repoussa mes boucles brunes trempées en arrière, accueillit ma tête contre son épaule.

Quand le calme fut revenu, et que mon cœur consentit à ralentir, il m'aida à me relever pour me guider vers la chambre. De mes mains rendues maladroites par l'effort, je le déshabillai lentement. Le faire alors que mon corps vibrait encore de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il m'avait donné, prenait une dimension affective, tendre, loin de l'empressement qui caractérisait notre étreinte. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit avec moi, s'enroula dans les draps frais, mêla ses jambes aux miennes, se lova contre mon torse. Je le serrai dans mes bras endoloris, en soupirant de bien-être quand mes muscles se détendirent. Il était tard, la journée avait été éprouvante, épuisante, et celle du lendemain ne serait pas plus reposante. Je m'endormis donc rapidement, mon nez enfouit dans ses cheveux en bataille et ses mains caressant mes flancs.

…

Un rayon de soleil solitaire, qui perçait à travers un rideau mal fermé, me réveilla. Il faisait déjà chaud dans la pièce et la sueur rendait nos corps poisseux. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Les signaux douloureux tentaient déjà de percer la brume de mon cerveau. Des courbatures contractaient mes muscles trop sollicités. Contre mon flanc, Hannibal remua légèrement, preuve qu'il ne dormait plus lui aussi. Il déposa une myriade de baisers paresseux sur mon torse en resserrant une prise possessive sur mon ventre, quand mon estomac gronda.

« Allons prendre une douche. Ensuite, je nous préparerai un bon petit-déjeuner. » Dit-il, en s'étirant.

Son programme me plaisait beaucoup et je le suivis dans la salle de bain.

…

Bedelia cessa de parler au bout du troisième jour de son traitement, quand elle se réveilla avec un bras en moins, alors que nous avions dégusté une partie de son autre jambe la veille. Hannibal n'arrivait pas à totalement cacher sa déception. Gideon avait dû être bien plus solide que ça, comme il me le confirma quand je lui posai la question. Elle avait accepté son sort et n'essayait plus de me provoquer pour me faire réagir.

Jack, en revanche, s'il restait aussi avare de paroles, ne l'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il refusait de répondre à nos questions et semblait souvent perdu dans ses réflexions. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Mais la torture n'était pas quelque chose qu'appréciait Hannibal. C'était bien trop inesthétique à ses yeux. Aux miens aussi d'ailleurs. Et Jack refusait toujours de s'alimenter. Cela l'affaiblissait, mais il ne paraissait pas pouvoir s'y résoudre, comme si tous les aliments que l'on pourrait lui présenter seraient contaminés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Chiyoh passait régulièrement, toujours en journée, et ne restait jamais longtemps. Elle était visiblement tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passait sous ce toit et ne voulait absolument pas y être mêlée. Elle faisait quelques courses pour nous, donnait au compte-gouttes des nouvelles de Lady Murasaki à Hannibal, quand il en demandait, essayait régulièrement de le convaincre d'aller la voir. Hannibal ne parvenait visiblement à prendre une décision et j'hésitais franchement à lui en parler. Le sujet était apparemment sensible, pour des raisons que j'ignorais encore.

Ce n'est que le quatrième jour qu'il se lassa finalement de Bedelia et de son mutisme. Je le sus dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là. Ses iris avaient cet éclat froid teinté de rouge, dans la lumière matinale, et il me sourit quand il croisa mon regard sur l'oreiller. Cela voulait dire que le tour de Jack était venu.

* * *

 **(1) Apocalypse 6:16**


	44. You make me fall for you

**XLIV**

 **You make me fall for you**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Si vous n'avez pas perdu trop de neurones après ce début de chapitre, vous apprendrez deux ou trois choses sur : comment se débarrasser d'un corps, ou quel genre de produit fait parler quelqu'un contre sa volonté. Will réfléchit à beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, il va falloir qu'il règle toutes ses questions.

Bonne lecture !

 **Fannibal :** Eh oui, Bedelia n'a pas entièrement tort. Sauf que Will est allé trop loin et Hannibal aussi, pour que ça ait de l'importance.

Ta review m'a fait réfléchir, donc je te dédicace le début de ce nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Crystal blue :** Tu me tues ! XD J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un reviewer plusieurs fois le même chapitre. J'adore! ^^ Vu que c'était ton anniversaire, je t'offre officiellement ce nouveau chapitre aussi ^^ Pour te remercier de tes gentils commentaires aussi. Pour les sex-toys, pour moi, c'est en dehors de leur caractère. Certains accessoires, sans souci (genre liens, bandeau sur les yeux...) mais le reste, je n'arrive pas à les imaginer s'en servir.

Je suis contente si le gâteau au chocolat et Will qui fait du pied t'ont plu XD

Je publie très souvent, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas d'impatience lol

Je suis une fille, répondant au prénom de Nathalie :)

* * *

Je sus dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, qu'il s'était finalement lassé de Bedelia et de son mutisme. Ses iris avaient cet éclat froid teinté de rouge, dans la lumière matinale, et il me sourit quand il croisa mon regard sur l'oreiller. Puis il voulut tendre son bras vers moi et grimaça.

« Tu as mal à l'épaule. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable de me porter ainsi, l'autre soir. Même si cela était plus que plaisant, tu ne guériras pas correctement si tu ne fais pas attention. À croire que, de nous deux, ce n'est pas toi le médecin. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à ça et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur les oreillers.

« Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil. » Lui dis-je, en me rapprochant.

Doucement, il se redressa un peu, pour que je puisse défaire son bandage. En dessous, le cercle irrégulier de l'impact de la balle reflétait ma propre cicatrice. Je passai mon pouce dessus, avec précaution. La plaie était correctement refermée, et même si la peau était encore un peu rouge, il n'y avait aucune trace d'infection.

« Souffres-tu du dos aussi ? »

La balle n'avait peut-être pas traversé, mais le muscle avait dû être abîmé, néanmoins. Il hocha vaguement la tête et je l'incitai alors à s'allonger sur le ventre, avant de m'asseoir à cheval sur ses hanches. Je frottai ensuite mes paumes sur le haut de son dos.

« Détends-toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Rien ne presse, aujourd'hui. » Murmurai-je, en me penchant sur son oreille.

« Il y a une bouteille d'huile de massage dans le tiroir. Je l'ai achetée il y a quelques jours. » Marmonna-t-il, le nez dans le coussin.

Je suivis ses instructions et trouvai facilement le flacon en verre. Si je ne reconnus pas la marque, ce n'était certainement pas un produit acheté dans une station-service. Cela n'empêcha pas les souvenirs de remonter à la surface avec une extrême clarté et un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres, alors que je me demandai une nouvelle fois, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait songer à s'offrir ce genre de choses dans des moments pareils.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » Demanda-t-il, en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Je repensais au miroir au plafond de cette chambre d'hôtel. » Lui confiai-je, en versant de l'huile dans la paume de ma main, avant de la chauffer et de l'étaler sur son dos.

« Tu voudrais qu'on en installe un chez nous ? »

« Ces choses-là ne deviennent-elles pas lassantes, si on les a sous les yeux tout le temps ? » Demandai-je, en déliant ses muscles.

Il soupira d'aise en se détendant sous la prise ferme de mes doigts.

« Aimerais-tu, dans ce cas, passer un week-end dans un hôtel qui en serait doté ? »

« Avec plaisir. Où irions-nous ? » Le questionnai-je avec enthousiasme.

« Où tu voudras. Cela pourrait nous faire du bien d'être loin de la capitale. »

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que ce pays offre en matière d'escapade romantique. Il faudra m'aider à choisir. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Conclut-il finalement.

Mes phalanges huilées glissaient sur sa peau, firent rouler ses trapèzes, suivirent la courbe de ses vertèbres, alors que mon esprit faisait abstraction des reliefs de la brûlure lovée contre la colonne. La chute de reins d'Hannibal avait toujours eu quelque chose d'affriolant. Une cambrure presque féminine, couplée à une musculature puissante, sa manière de se tenir, de marcher. Sa manière d'être alangui sous mes caresses.

Je me penchai sur lui, redessinai l'arc de ses épaules, les contours de ses bras qu'il aligna le long de son corps, assouplis ses biceps, avant de reculer entre ses chevilles et de verser de l'huile sur ses jambes. Je retraçai ensuite le galbe de ses mollets, massai ses cuisses fermes, sans me presser, prenant mon temps, repassant plusieurs fois, même si j'étais incapable que quitter des yeux son cul rebondi que je ne faisais que frôler volontairement.

Cela débuta de manière presque imperceptible. Des contractions répétées de ses quadriceps, ses mains qui remontèrent pour agripper le coussin sous sa tête, ses genoux qui s'écartaient lentement à mesure que je promenais mes paumes sur lui. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'où s'échappaient de discrets soupirs. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il soit conscient de l'impudeur de sa position.

Je posai finalement mes mains, rendues brûlantes par la friction, sur les ovales charnus de ses fesses, avant d'y insinuer mon pouce. En réponse, il gémit doucement, en soulevant légèrement son bassin.

« Aurais-tu l'ambition secrète de me faire perdre la raison ? » Le taquinai-je, en ajoutant deux doigts.

« Je te retourne la question, mon cher mari. » Répondit-il, en me lançant un regard plein de défi, par-dessus son épaule.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu es désirable dans cette posture ? » Le provoquai-je, en continuant à le préparer.

Je m'appuyai ensuite sur ses reins et me laissai glisser contre lui en suivant la ligne de ses vertèbres, pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Sa peau sentait la lavande, ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon nez. Je poussai ses cuisses vers le haut avec mes genoux et frottai mon érection contre lui, avant de sentir son corps se crisper.

« Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Fais-le. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, mais elle vibrait de désir contenu. Alors, en continuant mon massage, je le pénétrai progressivement, jusqu'à être profondément ancré en lui. Ses phalanges blanchirent en se cramponnant aux draps, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, et j'attendis que ses muscles se relâchent de nouveau sous mes soins, avant de le prendre à un rythme lancinant, délibérément lent, presque paresseusement. Il se cambra un peu plus contre moi, en étouffant ses gémissements dans la taie de son oreiller.

« Il n'y a que moi qui peux te voir de cette manière, cette part de toi n'appartient qu'à moi. » Chuchotai-je. « Je t'aime, Hannibal. »

La tension retomba alors et il s'abandonna à moi, en murmurant qu'il m'aimait aussi. Sans jamais céder à l'animalité qui rampait sous ma peau, je laissai le plaisir monter progressivement, avant de le tirer vers moi pour plaquer son dos à mon torse et l'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, empoignèrent mes boucles brunes, alors qu'il tournait sa tête pour m'embrasser dans un chaos de langues, de dents et de souffles erratiques. J'accélérai la cadence, le pris un peu plus fort, en agrippant sa taille.

« Caresse-toi. » Susurrai-je, en croquant le lobe d'une oreille. « Je veux te voir jouir. »

Comme si mes mots l'avaient transpercé, il se cambra en se mouvant en harmonie avec moi, en imposant lui-même sa propre allure, avant de se prendre en main. Cette main que je dévorai des yeux, alors qu'elle allait et venait, serrait son membre turgescent, avant de joindre mes doigts aux siens sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Sa tête roula contre mon épaule, ses lèvres purpurines laissèrent échapper des sons indécents, mélodieux, quand il vint brusquement, sa semence s'écoulant entre nos phalanges entremêlées. Je me perdis encore quelques fois en lui, avant de le suivre dans sa chute, en le serrant contre moi.

Il se détendit dans mes bras, je brossai mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds, m'enivrai de l'odeur de sa peau après l'amour, avant de me blottir contre sa poitrine, quand il se rallongea. Il était encore tôt, la lumière du jour perçait à peine à travers les rideaux entrouverts, nous nous laissâmes donc aller au sommeil encore quelques minutes.

…

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que nous émergeâmes totalement, avant de prendre une douche et de nous habiller. Dans la chambre de Bedelia, une mauvaise surprise nous attendait.

Silencieusement, j'observai Hannibal constater l'évidence.

« Son cœur a probablement lâché dans la nuit. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Je m'y attendais, mais peut-être pas si tôt. » Admit-il.

« Que faisons-nous ? Nous n'en avons pas terminé avec Jack, nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser d'elle de manière trop voyante. » Le questionnai-je, en fixant le regard vide du Docteur Du Maurier.

« Jack n'est qu'un mort qui marche, Will, ne l'oublie pas. Personne ne le cherche. Mais, tu as raison, nous devons tout de même être discrets. Ce meurtre serait trop proche, temporellement et géographiquement, de celui du bijoutier. »

« Et si nous voulons finalement nous occuper du cas de ce cuisinier qui nous a servi ce brunch immonde… »

« Exactement. » Confirma-t-il, en recouvrant le visage déjà très pâle avec le drap.

« Tu étais très organisé à Baltimore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne tuais jamais trop, ni trop souvent. »

« C'était une nécessité si je voulais préserver mon statut. J'étais seul à chasser, seul à couvrir mes traces, seul à mettre en scène mes victimes. »

Il enveloppa le cadavre qui se limitait à un tronc, un bras et une tête. Je l'aidai dans cette tâche et m'étonnai malgré moi de la petitesse du paquet blanc qui trônait à présent au milieu du lit.

« Tu ne prélèves rien ? »

« Nous aurons bien assez à faire avec Jack. C'était une femme qui tenait beaucoup à son apparence et nous l'avons suffisamment altérée comme ça. »

« Comment procédons-nous, alors ? »

« La soude caustique reste l'une des manières les plus efficaces de faire disparaître un corps. Nous allons la stocker dans le gros congélateur qui se trouve dans le garage et nous nous débarrasserons d'elle et de Jack en même temps. Il nous faudra des barils métalliques et un certain nombre de litres d'hydroxyde de sodium. » Décida-t-il, en prenant le fardeau à bout de bras, comme s'il ne pesait presque rien.

« N'est-ce pas le genre d'achats qui se remarquent, le cas échéant ? » M'inquiétai-je, en le suivant quand il quitta la pièce, pour s'engager dans l'escalier.

« Pas si nous achetons plusieurs bouteilles de déboucheur ménager, dans différents magasins assez éloignés les uns des autres. »

Je le précédai dans le couloir, pour déverrouiller la porte qui menait au garage, et nous entrâmes dans le box qui sentait une vague odeur d'essence et de poussière. Dans un coin, l'imposant freezer ronronnait paisiblement. Je l'ouvris, pour qu'il puisse y déposer son chargement.

« Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux. » Proposai-je.

« Chiyoh s'acquittera très bien de cette course. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Ce jeu avec Jack a suffisamment duré. Il est temps qu'il parle, pour que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre. Même si je suis persuadé qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort aux yeux de tous, je préférerais en avoir la confirmation. » Me répondit-il, en refermant le meuble dans un bruit sourd.

« Moi, c'est le fait divers qui me laisse perplexe. Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser et tout cela ne me semble pas très logique. Toi et Jack, vous avez saigné sur le sol de cette ruelle, sans compter que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de retrouver et de ramasser les douilles. Dans ces conditions, j'ai du mal à croire que la police en soit venue à la conclusion absurde que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague grotesque pour ne pas payer la note. » Lui expliquai-je, alors que nous rentrions.

Je le suivis dans la cuisine, où il s'attela à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« J'y ai songé aussi. Quelqu'un a forcément effacé ces preuves. Ditlev est mon premier et seul suspect, bien entendu. Mais cela signifie qu'il souhaite autant que nous que l'existence de Jack reste secrète. À la demande de Jack ou pour son propre intérêt, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir. »

Je préparai distraitement le café, avant de nous servir deux tasses. Hannibal avait l'air détendu, malgré les contrariétés et j'espérais y être pour quelque chose.

« Comment allons-nous l'obliger à parler ? Il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'il est ici, que ce soit pour répondre à nos questions ou pour manger. »

« Son état est préoccupant et sa blessure ne guérit pas au mieux, malgré les antibiotiques que je lui ai injectés. » M'apprit-il, en mettant des tranches de bacons à griller.

L'odeur me rappela qu'en temps normal, Buster serait déjà en train de réclamer. Mes chiens me manquaient.

« J'ai du mal à emboîter l'image du Jack Crawford que j'ai toujours connu et celle de cet homme qui se laisse mourir au fond d'une cave. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Hannibal. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout ça à dessein. Comme s'il était… »

« En attente. » Compléta-t-il, en enfournant des toasts, avant de casser deux œufs dans une autre poêle.

« Oui. Et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Nous sommes vulnérables dans cette maison. Elle est au milieu de nulle part, mal protégée, on peut pénétrer facilement sur le terrain et Chiyoh se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici la plupart du temps. À deux contre un, Ditlev n'a aucune chance. Si nous le voyons venir. Mais, s'il nous surprend dans notre sommeil ou qu'il ne vient pas seul… »

« Il en mène à rien d'essayer de prophétiser les agissements de cet homme. Nous ne savons rien de lui, hormis son nom et qu'il ne travaille certainement pas pour les autorités. Il pourrait très bien être Russe, Allemand ou Danois, pour ce que nous en savons. »

« Un être venu du grand Nord. Comme toi. » Plaisantai-je, en retrouvant mon sourire, qu'il me rendit en beurrant les toasts, avant de dresser deux assiettes sur la petite table qui meublait la cuisine.

Même un plat aussi simple prenait des allures raffinées entre ses mains expertes et mon estomac gronda, alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui. Il s'empara de ma main pour en embrasser la paume, alors que mon pouce retraçait le tranchant d'une pommette. Puis il entama son plat avec appétit.

…

Chiyoh arriva en début d'après-midi, comme souvent. Et Hannibal lui fit rapidement part de sa demande. Elle encaissa la requête sans sourciller, alors que je ne doutai pas une seule seconde qu'elle en devina aisément l'utilité.

J'avais été contraint de réviser mon jugement sur la jeune femme. Forcé de constater que ma relation avec Hannibal n'avait rien à envier à la sienne. Je me sentais bête, à présent, d'avoir exigé qu'elle s'en aille, sans pour autant trouver la volonté de m'excuser. Même si, sans elle, nous serions sûrement morts, ou au moins gravement blessés. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir, affichant sa neutralité habituelle. Elle n'était pas facile à lire, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais je ne sentais aucune animosité de sa part. Pour certaines raisons, que je ne cernais pas encore très bien, elle acceptait, tout simplement, tout ce qu'Hannibal décidait.

Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de reparler, depuis le soir où nous avions débarqué ici dans l'urgence et je me demandais si elle allait de nouveau se fondre dans l'ombre dès notre retour chez nous. Au moins, nous savions où elle logeait. Cela soulevait d'ailleurs un autre problème duquel je restais volontairement éloigné, pour le moment. L'histoire d'Hannibal et sa tante semblait atypique, ou s'était au moins terminé de façon houleuse. Avait-elle découvert la véritable nature de son neveu ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dénoncé ?

Je savais que je n'avais qu'à demander, pour avoir les réponses à ces questions. Les motifs qui me retenaient étaient tout autres. Cette lueur dans son regard quand Chiyoh évoquait Lady Murasaki, cette vibration à la surface de sa peau, ce tressaillement sur son visage. C'était douloureux pour lui, de penser à elle. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais évoquée durant toutes ses années, alors qu'il avait trouvé la force de parler de Mischa, une fois ou deux. Et cela me laissait l'impression désagréable que ce n'était pas juste une histoire entre une dame et son neveu orphelin. Il n'avait jamais fait mention de son oncle non plus, d'ailleurs. Il y en avait forcément un. Lady Murasaki étant Japonaise, elle ne pouvait donc qu'être une tante par alliance. Ou bien, le statut de tante n'était que symbolique.

L'autre raison qui me freinait, c'était l'idée qu'il me relate de nouveaux événements dramatiques. La femme était vivante, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la vie d'Hannibal auprès d'elle avait été un long fleuve tranquille. Une part de moi voulait tout savoir de lui, partager toutes ses souffrances, tous ses fardeaux. Une autre craignait de les absorber, que cela hante mes nuits.

Chiyoh partit rapidement, pour ne revenir qu'une fois la nuit tombée, avec dans le coffre de la voiture avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, les bouteilles de soude et deux barils de bonne taille. Durant l'après-midi, nous avions de nouveau tenté de dialoguer avec Jack. Son regard sur moi avait changé. À présent, il me regardait de la même manière qu'il fixait Hannibal. Avec ce mélange de haine et de dégoût. Il avait fait le deuil de ce professeur asocial et fuyant qu'il était venu débusquer dans sa classe, pour l'emmener sur le terrain, tout comme il avait renoncé au brillant psychiatre qui lui avait accordé son amitié. Cette personne était pourtant toujours là, à l'intérieur de moi.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sa carcasse affaiblie, affalée sur sa couche de fortune, ses yeux rendus quelque peu vitreux par les drogues qui circulaient dans son organisme, son poignet pendant mollement sur un des bracelets des menottes.

« Il faut que je me procure une dose conséquente de thiopental. » Me dit Hannibal, en remontant de la cave.

Le nom du produit ne m'était pas étranger. Plus connu sous le nom de Penthotal, c'était ce que l'on appelait vulgairement, un sérum de vérité. En acquérir serait problématique. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on achetait à la pharmacie du coin, surtout sans ordonnance.

Nous étions sur le point de préparer le dîner, quand Chiyoh rentra. Je l'aidai à stocker le matériel dans le garage, en échangeant quelques mots avec elle. Je lui proposai de rester manger, avec un regard entendu – elle ne consommerait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas – mais elle déclina néanmoins l'invitation, arguant être attendue chez Lady Murasaki et s'éclipsa donc comme elle était venue.

Nous dînâmes donc, en tête-à-tête, d'une viande délicieuse et de vin coûteux au goût fruité, avant d'aller nous coucher, après avoir laissé un énième plateau aux pieds de Jack, sans qu'il fasse mine d'y toucher.

C'est au milieu de la nuit, que je me réveillai en sursaut, mon cœur battant fortement dans ma poitrine. Un bruit m'avait tiré du sommeil, mais j'aurais été incapable de dire s'il était réel ou non. Mais j'en eus la certitude, quand je croisai le regard tout à fait réveillé d'Hannibal, dans l'obscurité de la chambre.


	45. You should be scared of me

**XLV**

 **You should be scared of me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** je vais de ce pas me fournir en protections auditives pour me préserver de vos hurlements.  
Bonne lecture et, si vous savez des questions (Du genre : comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?! What the fuck?!) je ne garantis pas de répondre avec exactitude. Il faut bien que je garde le suspense.

 **Fannibal :** ravie que ce début de chapitre t'ait plu ^^ Si tu as eu peur après la dernière fin de chapitre, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec celui-ci XD (pardon, je suis un peu sadique)

 **Crystal blue** (Océane) : ma serial revieweuse ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments. En ce qui concerne Hannibal en dessous, pour moi, Will est aussi un mâle alpha. Il est tout à fait capable de dominer son entourage et de manipuler qui il veut. Pour moi, il est naturel, même si Will laisse plus souvent volontiers Hannibal prendre le dessus, qu'ils varient les plaisirs ^^ Je n'ai aucune intention de tuer Hannibal, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Bon courage pour tes bagues et pour ton idée de Will malade/Hannibal docteur, je vais réfléchir à une manière de l'intégrer dans un chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

Le regard que me lança Hannibal était suffisamment clair pour que je n'aie pas à lui demander à voix haute si lui aussi avait entendu. Entendu quoi ? C'était la question. Il y avait eu un bruit suffisamment étrange pour que mon cerveau l'identifie comme une menace et me réveille brusquement. Une vitre brisée ? Une serrure crochetée ? Nous étions à l'étage et mon ouïe n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Cela devait être autre chose.

Je tendis mon bras et ouvris silencieusement le tiroir de la table nuit, où j'avais rangé l'arme de Jack. Elle était chargée et son poids dans ma main me rassura. Le temps d'enfiler nos pantalons sans allumer la lumière, et nous étions dans le couloir, l'oreille tendue. Le sol était tiède sous mes pieds nus, alors que je prenais garde à ne pas faire grincer le parquet à chacun de mes pas, en tenant le pistolet à deux mains, en position basse, contre ma cuisse. J'osais à peine respirer, attentif au moindre son. À mes côtés, Hannibal était prodigieusement silencieux, comme si son corps n'obéissait plus aux lois élémentaires de la physique.

Nous atteignîmes le haut de l'escalier au moment où un brouhaha se fit entendre. Comme si l'on tapait sur le sol à intervalles réguliers. Et même si le son était étouffé, je compris alors que je le connaissais déjà. C'était le bruit que faisait le fauteuil roulant dans lequel nous transportions Jack, contre les marches, quand nous le remontions de la cave.

Nous descendîmes furtivement au rez-de-chaussée et je pointai mon arme, droit devant moi, en tournant à gauche. La porte du sous-sol était fermée, mais de la lumière filtrait en dessous. La serrure de l'entrée, elle, avait été forcée et le battant laissé ouvert sur la nuit noire. Un vieux parapluie gisait sur le carrelage. L'intrus avait dû le faire tomber en entrant. Voilà donc l'origine du bruit qui nous avait réveillés.

Le tapage continuait, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Dans quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrirait sur le coupable. Et nous nous tenions prêts pour le recevoir. Hannibal alla se placer de l'autre côté, de sorte que l'homme qui sortirait certainement dos au couloir, m'aperçoive en premier et n'ait pas le temps de le voir venir.

La poignée s'abaissa lentement, en couinant légèrement, puis l'homme apparut d'abord, en poussant le battant avec son dos, immédiatement suivit du lourd fauteuil où il avait installé Jack. Je reconnus instantanément l'individu au souffle court et au front en sueur, juste avant qu'il ne croise mon regard. Ses cheveux très blonds, ses yeux perçants, sa carrure d'athlète, aucun doute, j'étais face à Ditlev, si tel était vraiment son nom.

Son attention se porta rapidement sur le pistolet que je braquais sur lui, au détriment du reste, et ce fut son erreur. Brutalement, je saisis un accoudoir du fauteuil et le tirai vers moi. À la seconde, Hannibal poussa Ditlev dans l'escalier qu'il dévala sans parvenir à se rattraper à la rampe, avant de finir sa chute sur le sol de la cave, inconscient.

J'allais m'adresser à Hannibal, pour savoir ce que nous allions faire de ce type, quand une main agrippa fermement mon poignet, dans l'intention de retourner mon arme contre moi. Je me débattis, alors qu'Hannibal enroulait son bras autour du cou de Jack pour le faire lâcher prise. Il finit par retomber dans son fauteuil, asphyxié par la prise solide sur sa gorge. Je remarquai alors la goutte de sang qui coulait sur son bras. Sa perfusion avait été arrachée, certainement dans la hâte de le faire sortir d'ici. Dans peu de temps, les drogues qui le maintenaient docile allaient suffisamment cesser de faire effet pour lui permettre de se défendre.

Jack était un adversaire à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. Une véritable force de la nature, si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Si je n'avais jamais eu à l'affronter physiquement, Hannibal y avait goûté, à Florence, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir de nouveau. Trompe-moi, une fois honte à toi. Trompe-moi deux fois, honte à moi.

Nous devions le redescendre, pour l'entraver au plus vite. En bas des marches, Ditlev ne bougeait plus. Hannibal prit donc le risque de s'y engager avec le fauteuil, sans plus tarder. L'homme ne remua pas un cil, même quand Hannibal roula sur sa main, sans aucun scrupule, en faisant craquer quelques phalanges. Une de ses jambes formait un angle improbable avec le reste de son corps et sa tête saignait.

Hannibal s'occupa de remettre la perfusion en place et en profita pour changer la poche, avant d'attacher solidement Jack aux accoudoirs et aux trépieds avec de la corde, je me baissai donc pour hisser Ditlev sur mon épaule, avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit de camp sans délicatesse. L'homme grogna alors, comme s'il reprenait conscience, et je m'empressai de l'attacher avec les menottes, avant de reculer. Il braqua alors sur moi des yeux pleins de colère, en se débattant, avant de gémir de douleur quand il bougea sa jambe. La fracture était moche et je me dis qu'à sa place, je serais probablement tombé dans les pommes. Mais il semblait avoir une bonne résistance à la douleur, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Hannibal éloigna suffisamment le fauteuil du lit pour que les deux hommes ne puissent pas s'entraider, puis nous remontâmes au rez-de-chaussée, sans refermer la porte du sous-sol pour ne pas perdre nos captifs de vue. Par l'entrée encore ouverte, le jour se levait à peine. Il s'avança pour la verrouiller, avant de revenir vers moi.

« Je vais devoir sortir, pour me procurer du thiopental plus tôt que prévu. Nous devons les faire parler tous les deux, pour savoir si d'autres viendront les chercher. J'ai besoin que tu restes ici et que tu les surveilles. Assieds-toi en bas des marches, assez loin pour qu'ils ne t'atteignent pas. Ne leur réponds pas, mais surtout, ne les quitte pas des yeux. Si ce Ditlev a su trouver cette maison, c'est qu'il est dangereux et loin d'être bête. Ne les laisse pas seul, sous aucun prétexte. Si tu as une envie pressante, utilises une bouteille ou ce que tu veux, mais ne sors pas de cette cave. Je ferais au plus vite. »

Son ton était directif et je retins la réplique acerbe qui chatouilla ma langue, car il me contourna pour monter s'habiller. Le temps jouait contre nous, Nancy finirait par venir prendre de nos nouvelles, et je savais que cela le stressait. J'étais aussi conscient d'y être pour quelque chose. Quand il devait s'occuper uniquement de lui, les choses étaient plus simples. Il n'avait qu'à disparaître quand cela tournait mal. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour moi, pour mes chiens, et de ce que j'étais capable de supporter pour préserver notre liberté. S'il savait à quel point je me foutais des détails.

Je préférai finalement m'asseoir en haut des marches et posai mon arme à côté de moi. De là, je pouvais les voir, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me parler sans élever la voix. Et comme si le fait d'en parler provoquait la chose elle-même, j'eus subitement l'impression que ma vessie rétrécissait. Autant me demander de ne pas me gratter le nez.

Hannibal redescendit au bout de quelques minutes et s'accroupit derrière moi.

« Je reviens le plus rapidement possible. Soit prudent. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul avec eux. »

« Au moindre geste suspect, notre nouvel ami se prendra une balle dans l'autre jambe. Je sais viser, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassurai-je.

Il caressa mes cheveux, et je vis alors qu'il tenait un de mes t-shirts dans sa main. Il me le tendit et je l'enfilai, avant de l'embrasser et de laisser partir. La porte claqua derrière lui et le silence retomba.

…

Chacun à un bout de la pièce et Jack de nouveau dans les vapes, ils n'essayèrent même pas de communiquer à voix basse. Ditlev me jetait régulièrement des regards en biais, tout en étudiant discrètement ses menottes. Même s'il y trouvait une faille, il n'aurait même pas le temps d'essayer de les défaire.

« Jack m'a parlé de vous. N'est-ce pas, Jack ? » Dit-il soudainement.

Crawford acquiesça vaguement d'un mouvement de tête. Je m'abstins de répondre. L'homme avait un fort accent. Germanique ou scandinave. Peut-être russe. C'était difficile à dire à cette distance et alors qu'il était légèrement sonné.

« Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis et qu'il espérait vous ramener à la raison. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas gagné. »

Je souris narquoisement. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Son ton était courtois, aimable, pour mieux m'amadouer certainement. Ainsi, il semblait moins menaçant. Mais je savais reconnaître un être sans pitié quand j'en voyais un. Où Jack avait-il dégoté un gars pareil et comment l'avait-il convaincu de bosser et de risquer sa vie pour lui ?

« Je suis curieux. Comment tombe-t-on amoureux d'un monstre ? »

« Il faut en être un soi-même. » Répliquai-je, agacé.

« Vous êtes un démon qui a l'air d'un ange. J'aime ça. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. » Raillai-je.

Et il rit, comme si je venais de faire un trait d'humour particulièrement drôle. Un rire franc, comme si la situation n'était pas proprement catastrophique et sa vie sur le point de prendre fin.

« Vous avez du cran, Monsieur Graham. »

Il connaissait donc mon nom. Évidemment, Jack s'en était chargé. Plus que le reste, c'est ce qui signa définitivement son arrêt de mort.

« Et vous, peu d'instinct de survie, apparemment. »

De nouveau ce rire incongru. L'homme était-il à ce point indifférent à son propre sort ? Je savais que je n'étais pas censé dialoguer avec lui. Je savais très bien que c'était lui ouvrir une brèche. Mais il s'exposait également, en faisant cela. Peut-être pourrais-je l'amadouer, si je lui plaisais tant. Impulsivement, je pris mon arme et descendis les marches, avant de m'asseoir sur la plus basse.

« Dites-moi, Ditlev… » Débutai-je. « Vous vous appelez bien Ditlev ? »

Je n'eus droit qu'à un sourire énigmatique.

« Disons que oui. » Repris-je. « Dites-moi, Ditlev, comment un homme comme vous, se retrouve-t-il à travailler avec un homme comme Jack ? » Demandai-je, en prenant garde de dire « avec », et non, « pour ».

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Nous avions des intérêts communs. » Répondit-il vaguement.

« Je serais curieux de connaître les vôtres. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne comptait nullement m'en faire part. Malgré moi, j'admirai son stoïcisme. Seul son visage couvert de sueur témoignait de la douleur qu'il devait endurer. Son pantalon s'était imbibé de sang, là où son tibia avait troué sa peau. Sur sa tempe, une vilaine plaie suintait encore. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la répartie et de se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vous préféreriez sûrement discuter avec moi volontairement, que de parler contre votre gré avec Hannibal. »

Il esquissa un rictus qui l'enlaidit considérablement, aucune peur ne brilla dans son regard. Un pur psychopathe narcissique.

« Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? » Me questionna-t-il finalement, tout à fait conscient qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant, à moins que je commette une erreur.

« Quelques heures de souffrance en moins ? »

Ma réponse parut l'amuser, pour une raison qui m'échappait.

« D'après ce qu'en dit ce cher Jack, le cannibale n'est pas du genre à torturer. Que va-t-il me faire ? M'injecter quelques produits bien choisis qui seront censés délier ma langue, mais qui me donneront surtout l'impression de planer complètement ? C'est tout à fait insurmontable, en effet. » Se moqua-t-il. « Vous, en revanche, c'est différent. Jack m'a aussi parlé de votre don. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot, comme s'il voulait dire « malédiction », en réalité. À une époque, je l'aurais approuvé. Aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus trop. Après tout, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais connu Hannibal. Jack non plus, d'ailleurs. Ma vie n'aurait tout simplement pas été la même. Pouvait-on parler de malédiction, dans ce cas-là ?

« Quel est le rapport ? » Le questionnai-je.

« À mon avis, si je craignais de souffrir, c'est de vous que je devrais me méfier comme la peste. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de nier. Le voir agoniser me ferait très plaisir, en effet. Il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose qui me poussait à la violence. L'arme dans ma main me rebutait. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de m'en servir. Peut-être pourrais-je monter chercher un couteau dans la cuisine ? Mais le regard de Ditlev m'en dissuada. Il brillait de satisfaction, comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Que je m'absente ou que je montre l'envers de ma gueule d'ange, probablement les deux. Je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Dieu seul savait ce dont l'homme était capable, si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Je restai donc bien campé sur ma marche, en jouant avec le cran de sûreté du pistolet.

…

Hannibal rentra après ce qui me sembla une éternité. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le jour perçait par la porte de la cave laissée ouverte. Hannibal descendit les marches et parut soulagé de me voir en vie. Il était temps qu'il arrive. Ditlev n'allait pas bien, même s'il ne se plaignait pas et je commençais à me sentir claustrophobe.

Il passa à côté de moi et posa un sac à dos au sol avant d'en sortir des poches de perfusion, des fioles, des seringues. Avait-il dévalisé un hôpital ? Me demandai-je de nouveau. Il se concentra ensuite sur les dosages, durant de longues minutes de silence, où Ditlev suivait chacun de ses mouvements, comme s'il savait très bien ce qu'il en était.

« Ce que l'on appelle communément le sérum de vérité, n'est en réalité qu'un simple barbiturique. Il déprime le système nerveux central, un peu comme si le cerveau se mettait en veille, entraîne une hypotonie musculaire, et à trop forte dose, une détresse respiratoire. Il interfère également avec la capacité de jugement et les fonctions cognitives supérieures. Le sujet devient incapable de cacher ses émotions et très sensible à la suggestion. » Expliqua Hannibal, tout en injectant quelque chose dans la perfusion de Jack.

Il semblait décidé à ignorer l'état de Ditlev. Mais, après tout, le soigner reviendrait à lui laisser la possibilité de se reprendre et de contre-attaquer. Une jambe cassée n'allait pas le tuer. Hannibal planta ensuite une seringue dans le bras de Ditlev, alors que je le tenais fermement. Il devint immédiatement plus docile. L'effet était rapide et plutôt impressionnant. Alors que la tête de Jack reposait sur son torse, comme s'il était inconscient.

« Tu ne leur as pas donné la même chose. » Compris-je.

« Non. Nous devons les traiter l'un après l'autre. Le thiopental peut rendre les sujets agités. Donc, Jack va faire une petite sieste pendant que nous parlerons avec notre nouvel ami. »

En disant cela, il sourit en coin, en regardant Ditlev.

…

Soit l'homme était habitué au produit – ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant – soit son choc à la tête était plus grave que je ne le pensais. Quoi qu'il en soit, son discours resta décousu, il mélangeait le réel et l'imaginaire, le passé et le présent, révéla des choses très intimes sur lui-même, mais qui ne répondaient absolument pas à nos questions. Au moins, nous savions maintenant qu'il travaillait seul et qu'il était Danois. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire que personne ne le rechercherait, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Il avait un passé trouble, un certain nombre de cadavres dans le placard, mais rien ne le reliait à Jack. Au bout d'une heure, Hannibal laissa tomber et l'anesthésia pour le faire taire. L'homme commençait sérieusement à délirer et son flot de paroles sans discontinuité devenait insupportable. Il retomba endormi sur le lit de camp et ne bougea plus.

Le silence retomba, assourdissant, et Hannibal retourna vers Jack. Il injecta de nouveau un liquide dans sa poche et instantanément, Jack se réveilla en sursaut, en respirant comme s'il paniquait. De l'adrénaline, compris-je. La sensation n'était pas agréable du tout. Puis, il regarda Hannibal lui administrer le Penthotal, en se débattant sur son fauteuil, avant de se détendre à nouveau. Son regard devint vide, lointain, il sembla tout à coup ne plus nous voir.

« Jack, vous m'entendez ? » Lui demanda Hannibal, en lui donnant une légère gifle.

Crawford fit un effort pour se refocaliser sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

« Nous voulons seulement vous aider, Jack. »

Hannibal recommença de la même manière, suggérant que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici. » Articula difficilement Jack.

« Vous sortirez. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre sait que vous êtes là. »

« Vous allez lui faire du mal aussi… » Murmura-t-il, en perdant de nouveau sa concentration.

Il y avait donc une autre personne ? Ou pensait-il parler de Ditlev ? La phrase avait été prononcée comme si l'idée le peinait. Était-il attaché au Danois ?

« Non, Jack. Nous voulons simplement savoir qui prévenir, pour que l'on vienne vous chercher. Vous êtes malade, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous. »

Jack sembla revenir dans le monde réel quelques secondes et regarda Hannibal comme s'il allait soudainement le sauver. Mon mari était bon à ce jeu, il n'y avait rien à redire.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… »

Si sa peau foncée pouvait verdir, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait pris la teinte d'une belle pomme granny bien mûre, car une seconde après, il vomit aux pieds d'Hannibal qui recula d'un pas ou deux.

« Est-ce normal ? » Demandai-je. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous lâche avant d'avoir parlé.

« Il tolère difficilement le produit, mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter la sensibilité à la suggestion. » M'expliqua-t-il. « Jack. Comment s'appelle cette personne ? Pour que nous puissions la contacter. »

« Alana… » Je lançai un regard surpris à Hannibal. « … L'aime bien. »

« Alana apprécie cette personne ? C'est bien cela ? Donc elle la connaît ? »

« Oui. » Fut la seule réponse de Jack, avant qu'il ne se perde de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Jack, restez avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir comment cette personne se nomme, vous comprenez. Je ne voudrais pas déranger le Docteur Bloom avec cette histoire. À moins qu'elle sache, elle aussi, que vous êtes ici. »

« Non ! » Hurla Jack, avant d'éclater de rire, me faisant sursauter. « Vous auriez vu sa tête, à mon enterrement. » Dit-il, comme si l'image était désopilante, avant de soudainement se mettre à pleurer. « Laissez-moi tranquille… »

« Jack, encore un petit effort. Dites-moi simplement qui je dois chercher. Après, vous pourrez dormir. » Promis Hannibal, en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Instinctivement, je me rapprochai aussi, au cas où, si bien que j'entendis distinctement le nom qu'il prononça. Deux mots qui allumèrent une pièce dans mon palais mental. Une pièce que je n'avais pas visitée depuis une éternité. Je pus presque voir clairement l'amphithéâtre même avec les paupières ouvertes, sentir l'odeur du vieux bois, la texture de mon bureau sous mes doigts. Entre les rangées vides, elle était là.

Hannibal posa sa main sur mon épaule, pour m'ancrer avec la réalité. Je croisai son regard teinté d'inquiétude et de curiosité mêlées, quand il me posa la question.

« Will, qui est Clarice Starling ? »


	46. Who is in control?

**XLVI**

 **Who is in control?**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Beaucoup d'interrogations dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'une page qui se tourne définitivement. Beaucoup vont sûrement se demander si les avertissements de Jack sont fondés et je ne dirai rien ! XD Ne m'en voulez pas de m'arrêter là, j'estimais simplement que la suite de la scène de fin n'avait pas sa place dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Filou :** Ne t'excuse pas ^^ Tu lis et tu commentes quand tu peux/veux ;) Merci pour tes compliments. Un film?! Carrément XD Tu sais que c'est Bryan surtout qui dans l'idée de réunir Will et Clarice sur un écran, dans la saison 4 ^^

 **Fannibal :** C'est le but que tu te poses des tas de questions XD Et j'adore le personnage de Clarice personnellement, donc il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je l'expédie en deux coups de cuillère à pot.

 **Crystal blue :** Écoute. Tu n'as pas de compte et ceci est ma seule manière de te répondre. Crois-le, cela ne me réjouit pas de la faire aux yeux de tous, mais tu m'y obliges. J'ai bien compris que tu étais sûrement très jeune et je trouvais tes reviews mignonnes et marrante au début. Sauf que depuis la publication de mon dernier chapitre, il s'est écoulé plusieurs jours, car j'ai été très occupé, et à présent, je me sens franchement harcelée. C'est un mot grave, mais pardon, parfois jusqu'à 5 reviews par jour, c'est du harcèlement. J'ai une vie à côté de mes fics et ces derniers temps elle est loin d'être rose, je subis beaucoup de pression et je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir une avalanche d'injonctions m'ordonnant de poster un chapitre de manière plus ou moins vindicative. Relis-toi objectivement et tu comprendras où je veux en venir. Fais très attention au pouvoir des mots, tu ne sais jamais comment ils vont être interprétés. Je suis consciente que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne et que tu ne vois pas à mal, mais il faut que tu prennes réellement conscience que de ce que tu fais (au cas où tu le ferais à d'autres qui pourraient encore plus mal réagir on ne sait jamais). Et en sachant que ceci est donc ma seule manière de te répondre, non, je ne te donnerai ni mon âge, ni mon Skype. J'ai pour habitude de garder une certaine distance avec les lecteurs, que je pense indispensable pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Certaines étaient déjà des amies AVANT de lire cette fic, ce n'est donc pas la même chose, c'est pour cela que leurs reviews peuvent te semblaient très familières. Mais je n'échange certainement pas mes coordonnées (skype, fb, n° de tel) là où tout le monde peut les lire et avec des gens que je ne connais pas, à moins d'avoir immédiatement de vrais atomes crochus, ce qui reste rare. Je n'ai rien contre toi et je te remercie néanmoins pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments. Mais je te demande gentiment d'arrêter d'exiger de moi un nouveau chapitre, tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour et d'inonder ma boîte mail.

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement à travers la fenêtre. Je me tenais devant la baie vitrée du salon, dans le noir, mon regard perdu dans le bois qui s'étendait derrière la maison. Dans la cave, le calme régnait depuis quelques heures. Nous avions séparé Jack et Ditlev, chacun dans une des deux pièces, et Hannibal s'était décidé à soigner convenablement la jambe abîmée du Danois. Même moi, j'étais capable de voir qu'il aurait certainement boité le restant de ses jours, s'il était sorti d'ici vivant. En l'occurrence, il n'aurait pas à supporter cette souffrance. L'homme m'intriguait réellement, mais ce qui piquait d'autant plus ma curiosité, c'était le rapport entre toute cette histoire et l'élève modèle qu'était Clarice Starling.

Nous avions longuement discuté d'elle, après qu'Hannibal ait administré un calmant à Jack. Même si mes informations sur elle se limitaient à pas grand-chose.

Je me souvenais très bien d'elle, même si notre dernière entrevue datait de plusieurs années maintenant, à l'époque où j'étais encore son professeur. Une jeune femme brillante, aux origines aussi modestes que les miennes et qui semblait vouloir en découdre avec le monde entier. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, puisque je ne fréquentais pas mes élèves en dehors de mon cours, mais elle me laissait le souvenir de quelqu'un de remarquable tout en étant discrète. Un physique à la fois banal et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attirant, un charme qui n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour opérer sur ses camarades masculins, un esprit vif et une intelligence particulière. Elle posait souvent des questions très pertinentes.

Ce qui m'échappait encore, c'était pourquoi Jack, parmi toutes les personnes disponibles, avait choisi un jeune agent fraîchement sorti de l'école comme gardien du secret de sa survie, ainsi que de la nôtre. Il restait toujours la possibilité qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qui il traquait, qu'elle sache simplement qu'il était vivant et à la poursuite de quelqu'un. Mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Peut-être lui avait-il laissé des instructions précises, comme une police d'assurance. Peut-être devait-elle donner l'alerte si Jack ne lui téléphonait pas au bout d'un certain temps et rendre notre existence publique. Dans ce cas, Interpol nous traquerait et nous ne serions plus en sécurité nulle part, à moins de nous exiler en Inde ou au fin fond de la Sibérie. Cela voudrait dire recommencer à zéro ailleurs et passer notre temps à regarder par-dessus notre épaule. Une semi-liberté en somme, une vie en sursis. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous devions notre survie au fait que tout le monde nous croyait mort et que personne ne nous cherchait. Mais nous étions dans l'erreur, car Jack savait. Et maintenant, nous devions découvrir si Starling savait également et, dans ce cas, l'éliminer proprement. Sauf que, si elle était gentiment restée bien au chaud à Baltimore, elle serait inatteignable. Nous devions espérer qu'en digne tête brûlée qu'elle semblait être à l'époque, elle ferait cavalier seul et viendrait chercher Jack par elle-même. Un déplacement qu'elle aurait des difficultés à justifier à sa hiérarchie, néanmoins. C'était également pour cela que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jack l'avait choisie, puisque à l'évidence, elle n'avait que très peu de pouvoir exécutif.

Maintenant que j'y repensais, j'avais pu constater qu'elle vénérait également Jack comme Dieu le père, quand il venait me rendre visite à la fin de mes cours. J'en avais déduit, à ce moment-là, que le sien devait être mort ou démissionnaire. L'expérience m'avait appris que les femmes n'arrivaient jamais dans des institutions comme le FBI par hasard. Là où les hommes suivaient les traces du paternel ou avaient simplement la vocation de jouer les cow-boys, les jeunes filles qui atterrissaient sur les bancs de cette école avaient souvent des choses à prouver, ou à fuir, quand ce n'était pas les deux en même temps. Il me semblait me souvenir que Jack m'avait dit, une fois, que Starling en avait plus dans le pantalon que certains agents chevronnés de sa connaissance. Dans tous les cas, s'il l'avait désignée comme son seul allié au Bureau, c'était certainement pour de bonnes raisons. Elle était dangereuse. La sous-estimer par rapport à son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience serait une grosse erreur.

Cependant, attendre et voir si la gendarmerie française allait nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule au détour d'une rue n'était pas une option. Nous étions face à un dilemme. Relâcher Jack et le suivre, pour voir ce qu'il ferait – après tout, il ne connaissait ni notre adresse sur Paris, ni les noms que nous utilisions, et ne pouvait pas faire appel à la police pour l'aider – ou s'en tenir au plan initial et le tuer, en s'attendant à des représailles. Si Hannibal avait été seul, il l'aurait certainement égorgé, avant de monter dans le premier avion en partance à _Charles-de-Gaulle_. Mais il ne l'était plus et j'avais la désagréable impression que ma présence dans sa vie faussait parfois son jugement et le faisait remettre en question des solutions qui auraient pourtant réglé nos problèmes plus rapidement. Mais, il y avait les chiens, pour ne citer qu'eux. Le fait que nous soyons deux, et donc plus remarquables. Sans compter qu'il était toujours taraudé par la peur que je décide de partir si la situation devenait trop oppressante. Ce que je ne ferai pas, bien évidemment. Mais on ne débarrasse pas un homme de plusieurs décennies de réflexes de survie et de méfiance en claquant des doigts.

Hannibal me protégeait depuis que nous avions mis les voiles. Buenos Aires avait été notre havre de paix, Paris la ville qui nous avait vus nous unir. Il construisait des forteresses autour de nous pour que je m'y sente en sécurité et s'occupait de tout dans l'ombre. Cela devait être une pression énorme, même pour lui et il était temps qu'il me laisse le décharger d'une partie de ce poids. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me fasse croire que tout allait pour le mieux, d'autant plus que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne relâchais jamais mon attention. Il n'était pas le seul à trimballer derrière lui des années de conditionnement. Ma nature m'avait toujours poussé à ne faire confiance à personne et à m'isoler du reste du monde. Mais maintenant nous arpentions cette route à deux. Ce que, lui comme moi, n'avions pas l'habitude. Les longs mois écoulés n'avaient pas réussi à ébranler les solides fondations de nos existences. Nous nous faisions mutuellement confiance, mais refusions toujours de nous appuyer complètement l'un sur l'autre. Et cela devait changer.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se modifia imperceptiblement. L'odeur cuivrée du sang chatouilla mes narines. Dans le reflet de la vitre, je vis la silhouette d'Hannibal s'approcher de son pas félin. Immobile, je le laissai venir à moi. Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ma taille, un torse puissant épousa les formes de mon dos, deux lèvres possessives se posèrent sur ma nuque. Je relâchai mon souffle et me reposai contre lui, en repensant à la réflexion que je venais de me faire. M'appuyer entièrement sur lui ne me demanderait pas beaucoup d'effort. Alors pourquoi ne le faisais-je pas ?

« Comment va Ditlev ? » Demandai-je.

« Sa jambe ne s'infectera pas. » Répondit-il, comme si j'avais précisément posé la question.

Cette manière qu'il avait de lire entre mes lignes.

« À quoi penses-tu, seul dans le noir ? »

« Cette histoire ne me plaît vraiment pas. Il y a trop d'inconnues et je n'aime pas ça. Où se trouve Starling ? Quel sera son prochain mouvement ? Devons-nous craindre qu'elle prévienne d'autres personnes ? Sait-elle que Jack est à Paris ? »

« Il ne sert à rien de te torturer avec ces questions. Elles trouveront une réponse très bientôt. Si Jack a prévu quelque chose avec cette jeune femme, c'est sûrement déjà en marche, ou ça le sera dans peu de temps. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur les choses sur lesquelles nous pouvons agir. Si elle vient jusqu'ici, nous devons nous tenir prêts, tout en donnant l'impression de ne rien savoir. »

« Tu veux que l'on rentre simplement chez nous et que l'on reprenne notre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » M'étonnai-je, en me tournant vers lui pour poser ma joue sur son torse.

Quand il me répondit, sa voix résonna à mon oreille dans sa cage thoracique.

« Si elle est aussi intelligente que tu le dis, elle ne s'approchera de nous seulement si elle est certaine d'avoir encore un coup d'avance. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense que nous l'attendons, et même, qu'elle doute que nous soyons responsables de la disparition de Jack. Et quand elle frappera, nous serons parés à la recevoir. »

« Tu n'as pas peur d'elle. » Constatai-je.

« Je n'ai peur de personne. La peur fait prendre de mauvaises décisions. »

Nous restâmes un instant d'éternité, enlacés alors que la Lune se levait.

« Fais-moi une promesse, Will. »

« Non. »

« Tu… »

« Non, si tu te fais prendre, je ne fuirai pas en te laissant derrière. » Dis-je, en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Même s'il me dépassait d'une tête, ma détermination ne faiblit pas.

« Le ferais-tu, à ma place ? » Le provoquai-je.

Son silence fut une réponse en soit.

…

Le lendemain, notre décision était prise. Nous n'allions pas nous attarder ici. Notre semaine de « vacances » arrivait à son terme et nous devions nous débarrasser définitivement de nos invités.

Une part de moi, infime mais bien présente, répugnait toujours à tuer Jack. Il représentait un tournant de mon existence. Parce qu'il l'avait parfaitement compris et à cause de ça, Hannibal semblait tenir à ce que je le fasse moi-même, comme on ferme une porte ou qu'une boucle se boucle. Ce meurtre n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Nous descendîmes à la cave alors qu'il était encore tôt. Ditlev réagit à peine en nous voyant arriver, dans un état second. Cela était presque dommage. Vu les capacités de l'homme, s'il n'était pas du genre à retourner sa veste pour être toujours du côté des gagnants, il aurait pu nous servir. Malheureusement pour lui, il en savait beaucoup trop et n'était pas fiable. Quand on menait ce type de vie, on acceptait aussi de tomber un jour sur plus coriace que soi.

Je lui accordai à peine un regard, Hannibal se chargerait de lui, et j'entrai dans la pièce où se trouvait Jack. Il leva ses yeux sur moi, alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi. Nous étions seuls et je n'avais pas d'arme. Je ne me voyais pas le tuer autrement qu'avec mes mains. Son regard paraissait beaucoup plus alerte, éveillé. Hannibal avait dû baisser la dose de narcotiques, pour qu'il soit tout à fait conscient de ce qui allait se passer. Je fis un pas vers lui, puis deux, jusqu'à entrer dans le halo de l'ampoule nue qui éclairait faiblement les lieux.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Will. » Chuchota-t-il, en me fixant toujours.

« Ferme-la. »

Ma voix claqua dans l'espace réduit.

« Tu peux encore tout arrêter, il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis prêt à témoigner en ta faveur, si tu plaides… »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! » Hurlai-je, avant que mon poing droit percute sa joue dans un craquement sinistre.

Venait-il de mes phalanges ou de sa mâchoire ? La douleur qui irradia ma main et mon avant-bras avait quelque chose de jouissif, presque apaisant. Il releva sa tête vers moi en léchant sa lèvre ouverte qui saignait abondamment.

« Crois-tu réellement que je l'enfoncerais pour sauver ma peau ? Que me resterait-il à sauver, s'il n'était plus là ? Nous nous appartenons, Jack. Corps, cœurs et âmes. Que serait ma vie sans lui ? Qui a fait le plus de choses pour moi ? Toi, qui t'es servi de moi ? Alana, qui a joué avec mes sentiments ? Molly, ma propre femme, qui m'a regardé comme si j'étais un monstre ? » Demandai-je de manière rhétorique. « Ne prends pas la peine de répondre, Jack. C'est inutile. Nous avons suffisamment discuté. Et ce n'est pas ce dernier sursaut de rébellion qui va changer quoi que soit. Tu as fait l'erreur de te croire plus malin que le Diable. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous nous occuperons de Clarice Starling comme il se doit. »

Le nom de sa protégée le fit se débattre sur son fauteuil, l'air en colère et effrayé.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, si elle reste bien sagement à Baltimore. Mais, puisqu'elle t'a choisi comme mentor… Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? Elle aussi, tu l'as convaincue qu'elle ne devait reculer devant rien pour débarrasser le monde d'Hannibal Lecter ? Quel est le plan, Jack ? Elle aussi, tu lui as demandé de le séduire, comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de… »

« Ah non ? Et que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Comment appelles-tu le fait de lui faire croire qu'il m'obsédait, que j'avais finalement compris que j'étais comme lui et que je voulais m'enfuir avec lui ? Que devait-elle faire ? Nous approcher, faire notre connaissance et gagner notre confiance et notre affection ? »

« De quoi as-tu peur, Will ? Qu'Hannibal s'intéresse un peu trop à son nouveau jouet ? »

Il souriait de ses dents ensanglantées. Mon poing s'écrasa de nouveau sur son visage pour effacer son rictus. Cette fois, il se pencha en avant pour cracher par terre, avant de se redresser difficilement.

« Bien sûr que tu la crains. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ton mari. » Dit-il en vomissant le dernier mot, comme si le prononcer lui était presque insupportable. « Tu la connais. Tu sais qu'elle est belle et très intelligente. Le genre de femme qui pourrait lui plaire et causer sa perte. »

Il devait se taire. Maintenant. Tremblant de rage, je refermai mes mains sur sa gorge. Il tira sur ses liens, se cabra sur le fauteuil au point de faire claquer les roues sur le sol, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et la douleur qui irradiait mon bras droit m'indifférait totalement. Sous la pression, le fauteuil finit par basculer en arrière, dans un fracas métallique. Je suivis le mouvement, sans lâcher prise, montai à cheval sur son torse, l'étouffant un peu plus sous mon poids. Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit dans la hâte. Le bruit avait alerté Hannibal. Mais la scène devait le satisfaire, car il n'intervint pas, resta hors de mon champ de vision, à bonne distance.

Jack se débattit encore un peu, de plus en plus mollement. Son pouls affolé ralentit sous mes doigts. Ses vaisseaux oculaires éclatèrent, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, sa langue sembla doubler de volume, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise totalement dans un dernier spasme et le calme s'abattit sur moi.

Mon souffle ralentit, mon cœur aussi. Mes muscles tremblaient encore de l'effort fourni et j'avais des fourmis dans les mains où deux de mes phalanges commençaient déjà à bleuir. Je n'y accordai aucune importance.

Un pas résonna, puis deux, et une paume chaude et rassurante se posa sur mon épaule. Hannibal m'aida à me relever, avant de me guider vers l'escalier, en se mettant entre Ditlev et moi. Son meurtre n'avait pas été aussi propre que le mien, vu les gouttelettes de sang que j'apercevais à présent sur sa chemise, son visage, ses bras. Rapide, mais sanglant. À l'image de son instigateur. Je le laissai me conduire, marche après marche, appuyé sur lui, comme en dehors de mon propre corps. Jack Crawford était mort, et c'était moi qui l'avais tué.

La journée commençait à peine et plus aucune menace ne pesait sur la paisible maison de campagne. Il m'allongea donc sur le canapé, mit les Variations Goldberg de Bach et redescendit pour sûrement remettre un peu d'ordres au sous-sol. Je fermai les yeux, me laissai bercer par la musique, totalement détendu, voire euphorique. Non, définitivement, le relâcher aurait été une erreur regrettable, du gâchis.

Je sursautai quand, un temps indéfini plus tard, Hannibal s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Tu t'es assoupi. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas vraiment mal. » Dit-il, en tâtant les phalanges meurtries.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » Confirmai-je, d'une voix qui me parut étrangement légère, presque lointaine.

Je croisai son regard rougeoyant, ses pupilles dilatées. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air dans un meilleur état, quand mes yeux glissèrent sur son corps piqueté de rouge. Nous n'avions pas eu souvent l'occasion de tuer sans protection. Mais la manière dont les corps allaient disparaître nous préserverait des preuves médico-légales et nous en avions profité. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, cela était beaucoup plus satisfaisant ainsi. Sentir la chair contre la chair, les battements du cœur, la vie qui quitte le corps. Hannibal semblait penser la même chose que moi. Il me scruta encore quelques interminables secondes, puis il me plaqua contre le divan, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres dans une étreinte qui embrasa littéralement nos êtres.


	47. It's gonna be you and me

**XLVII**

 **It's gonna be you and me**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre tout doux. Sûrement le plus paisible que j'ai écrit depuis le début de cette histoire. Ils en avaient besoin et moi aussi. J'ai dans l'idée de faire de l'intrigue Starling une espèce de fil rouge qui restera en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confrontent tous les trois. Durant ce temps, d'autres intrigues secondaires viendront se mettre en place, qu'elles soient drôles, inattendues ou sanglantes. Il y a beaucoup de choses à traiter.

Bonne lecture et que cette ambiance soit bénéfique pour votre humeur. Je vous envoie plein d'ondes positives ^^

 **Fannibal :** Ne déteste pas Clarice. Moi, je l'adore vraiment beaucoup. Et si j'ai prévu pas mal de choses pour elle dans cette fic, Hannibal ne va pas divorcer de Will pour aller avec elle XD Le "truc à trois" entre eux, c'est pas mon délire, pas avec elle, ça ne cadre pas du tout avec le personnage. Jack est un personnage trop ambivalent. Moi non plus je ne le porte pas (plus?) dans mon cœur alors que je l'appréciais au début. Je suis soulagée d'avoir mis un point final à cette intrigue. Pour le lemon, finalement il n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre non plus (pas ce lemon-là en tout cas) parce que je voulais pour une fois m'attarder sur l'après. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^ J'aime les longues reviews donc ne te retiens pas ;) Merci!

 **Crystal blue :** Je me rends compte que je t'ai mal jugé. Ce que j'ai pris pour de l'immaturité est en fait une tentative d'oublier un peu un quotidien pénible. Dans ce cas, je m'excuse également, car je sais que je peux être dure dans mes paroles. En revanche, je te remercie de tes efforts, mais je suis cependant toujours intéressé par ton avis sur les chapitres, ces reviews-là ne me dérangent pas bien entendu. Ne culpabilise pas, je te pardonne aisément. Maintenant, on oublie, on efface tout et on recommence. N'hésite donc à me donner tes impressions sur ce chapitre. Fais-le simplement sur une seule review lol, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas te répondre directement n'oublie pas. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

 **Filou :** Oui, Bryan a un tas de projet pour sa saison 4, dont l'idée d'adapter le silence des agneaux (d'une manière très différente pour le coin). Je suis au courant pour Doctor Strange et je suis très impatiente de voir ce film, en espérant ne pas être déçue par le scénario avec une telle paire d'acteurs à l'affiche. Je ne me lacerai pas des compliments, surtout pas en ce moment où les reviews sont toujours des rayons de soleil dans un quotidien pas toujours évident, donc merci beaucoup. Si je n'ai pas le plaisir de te lire avant les fêtes, je te souhaite également un joyeux Noël et une bonne année.

 **Idoines :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi que l'inspiration ne me quittera pas de sitôt. Oui, j'ai un roman en cours d'écriture, un polar. Mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment ^^

* * *

Nous étions allongés sur le canapé, dans un amalgame de membres et de fluides, de lèvres et de mains, d'haleines tièdes et d'épiderme poisseux. La sueur avait emporté le sang, laissant des stries écarlates sur nos peaux humides. Nos vêtements parsemaient le sol, la table basse, dans un patchwork éclectique. Le souffle d'Hannibal chatouillait ma nuque, ses doigts jouaient avec les poils bruns de mon bas-ventre moite de transpiration et de sperme. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule, sa cuisse dans le creux de mon aine. Nous étions face à face, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur l'étroit divan, et le temps semblait suspendu depuis qu'il m'avait plaqué sur les coussins en cuir. Un long vertige post-orgasmique me donnait l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne, comme une chute sans fin, annihilant toute volonté de bouger. Notre étreinte avait été violente, brève et chaotique, teintée de rouge, imprégnée d'une odeur de fer et de sueur, vibrante de gémissements impatients et de paroles sans queue ni tête.

« Parfois… » Dis-je d'une voix légèrement éraillée. « … J'ai l'impression que c'est plus fort à chaque fois. Puis, je me dis que c'est stupide, parce que depuis le temps, mon cœur et ma tête auraient déjà explosé. »

Un éclat de rire rauque me répondit, résonna contre ma poitrine et effleura mon cou. Comme s'il était contagieux, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas censé être le contraire, d'ailleurs ? » M'interrogeai-je.

« Moins intense au fil du temps ? »

« C'est ce que les gens disent, non ? » Il releva les yeux vers moi, semblant étudier sérieusement la question. « C'était le cas, avec Molly. » Ajoutai-je, dans un murmure.

Je regrettai instantanément d'avoir évoqué ce nom dans un moment pareil, mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

« Ce constat te conforte-t-il dans le choix que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

Et sa capacité à prendre un air professionnel dans cette situation me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Le psychiatre en lui ne se situait pas dans les costumes improbables, ni dans ses carnets de notes ou sa gestuelle. Même nu et vautré dans la luxure, il était capable d'afficher ce regard analytique. Mon esprit m'imposa une image de lui attendant ses patients en tenue d'Adam, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur son genou. J'imaginai Stanislas Siméon, avec son stoïcisme à toute épreuve, hausser à peine un sourcil et ne pas s'en formaliser. L'idée me fit sourire intérieurement.

« Est-on obligé de psychanalyser tout ce que je dis ? »

« Si cela est important. Et la manière dont tu perçois notre relation est importante. Nous avançons vers l'inconnu. Tout ceci est encore nouveau, pour toi comme pour moi, et les réponses à nos interrogations ne se trouvent certainement pas dans les livres conventionnels qui traitent du sujet. À vrai dire, d'après les statistiques existantes, cela ne devrait même pas fonctionner. »

« T'arrive-t-il de douter ? »

« Jamais. » Affirma-t-il, en se réinstallant plus confortablement.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi certain, si tu te poses des questions ? Ça me dépasse. »

« Au contraire, se remettre en question est un processus indispensable pour éviter d'être dans l'erreur. Cela ne fait que renforcer mes certitudes. »

Je méditai ses paroles quelques instants.

« Quand je mets en parallèle, ce que j'ai gagné et ce que j'ai perdu, je ne vois aucune raison de remettre mon choix en question. » Conclus-je finalement. « Parfois, je ne comprends juste pas comment tout ceci est possible. »

« Ça l'est, car toi et moi, nous avons renoncé à des choses auxquelles nous nous accrochions pourtant de toutes nos forces avant notre rencontre, et même longtemps après. Nos chères forteresses de solitude, nos secrets les plus enfouis, les remparts infranchissables de nos esprits tortueux. »

« Nous avons finalement abattu chacun un mur, pour construire un couloir entre nos palais mentaux et circuler librement de l'un à l'autre. Nous sommes toujours protégés du monde extérieur, mais nous vivons à deux à l'intérieur, à présent. » Un silence confortable suivit ma réplique. « Dis comme ça, on se croirait dans un livre de Danielle Steel. »

Une grimace déforma ses traits, comme si je venais de nommer un plat particulièrement répugnant, et il nicha son nez dans mon cou, comme pour cacher son embarras de voir notre relation comparée à un roman à l'eau de rose. Je ne pus maîtriser le rire qui monta dans ma gorge.

…

L'odeur de la soude caustique agressait mes voies respiratoires, malgré la porte entrouverte du garage et le masque sur mon nez et ma bouche. Des courbatures tétanisaient les muscles de mes bras, à cause des efforts fournis, autant pour étrangler Jack que pour transporter et découper les corps. À présent, le liquide corrosif coupé à l'eau, rongeait les restes avec appétit dans les barils, alors que les ingrédients pour nos repas des deux prochains jours reposaient dans le frigo.

Nous étions mardi et notre retour sur Paris initialement prévu pour jeudi soir. Et puisque les dépouilles mettraient à peu près autant de temps pour se dissoudre, nous avions décidé d'enfin prendre du temps pour nous. Sans prisonnier à surveiller, nourrir et interroger, sans Chiyoh dans les parages, sans crainte de nous faire arrêter pour le moment, sans obligation professionnelle. Juste lui et moi, de la nourriture délicieuse, du bon vin, de la bonne musique, en pleine nature, loin du tumulte de la capitale, et notre lit. Un savant mélange de nos visions mutuelles de ce qui s'approchait le plus du Paradis. Il ne manquait que mes chiens, mais je n'avais plus longtemps à patienter avant de les revoir.

Une fois les bidons et le garage refermés, et après une longue douche relaxante, je m'installai de nouveau sur le sofa, habillé d'un simple boxer, alors qu'Hannibal cuisinait notre déjeuner. Avant même que les effluves des différents ingrédients n'atteignent mes narines, je m'endormis.

…

Un discret frottement irrégulier finit par lentement me tirer du sommeil. Le bruit ne m'était pas inconnu, mais mon cerveau embrumé eut du mal à l'identifier immédiatement. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant. J'entrouvris à peine mes paupières et aperçus Hannibal assis dans un fauteuil, penché sur un grand carnet à dessin, les manches de sa chemise retroussées sur ses avant-bras, quelques mèches tombant sur son front. Le crissement répété était celui de la mine d'un crayon sur une feuille de papier, et vu la direction du regard d'Hannibal quand il relevait la tête, il devait esquisser ma silhouette au graphite sur le Canson. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas que je l'observais à travers mes cils. Je choisis donc de ne pas bouger et de refermer les yeux.

Sentir son regard scrutateur sur mon corps me fit frissonner. Je me concentrai sur le son, pour essayer d'imaginer ses mains fines et gracieuses, les tracés secs, la friction de ses doigts sur le grain de la feuille quand il ébauchait les ombres, sa respiration lente et apaisée. Je me demandai combien de fois il s'était adonné à cet exercice sans que j'en aie conscience. Avait-il un carnet rempli de croquis de moi-même ? L'idée emplit ma poitrine d'une douce chaleur et je ne pus retenir mes lèvres de s'étirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » Murmura-t-il, sans s'interrompre.

« Fais-tu ça souvent ? »

« Un certain nombre de fois. » Avoua-t-il vaguement.

J'ouvris les yeux, toujours sans oser remuer.

« Tu me montreras après ? »

« Si tu le souhaites, avec plaisir. »

Il fixa un instant mon ventre, avant d'esquisser une courbe et de se concentrer sur un détail.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demandai-je, en remarquant que la luminosité de la pièce déclinait déjà.

« Plusieurs heures. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas conscience d'être si fatigué. » M'excusai-je, en m'interrogeant sur ses activités de l'après-midi.

« Inutile de t'excuser. La matinée a été éprouvante pour toi. Tu avais besoin de te reposer et d'assimiler les derniers événements. Tu as faim ? »

Il souffla sur le papier, avant de rabattre la couverture et de poser le tout sur la table basse.

« Je suis affamé. »

« Parfait. »

Il se leva, alluma la station d'accueil du MP3 sur lequel il avait stocké sa playlist et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Debussy s'éleva pianissimo. J'étirai lentement mes muscles encore endoloris, avant de le rejoindre. Il réchauffa notre déjeuner au four, avant de le dresser et je mis la table et j'ouvris une bouteille de rosé de Provence. Puis il apporta les assiettes.

« Pavés de rumsteck aux poivres rares et asperges rôtis au thym. » Annonça-t-il, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Merci. » Dis-je, en servant le vin.

« Comptes-tu manger en sous-vêtement ? »

« Tout à fait. » Affirmai-je, sans me départir de mon sourire. « Cela te dérange ? »

« C'est un délice pour les yeux. En plus de celui des papilles. »

Je rougis malgré moi. Il avait le don de me désarmer en deux mots.

La soirée fut douce, le temps ralenti, les températures clémentes quand le soleil se coucha tardivement. Les draps se froissèrent dans un bruissement de soie. La sueur perla sur nos peaux, brilla sous un rayon de Lune. Nos ongles creusèrent des sillons écarlates, nos dents laissèrent des empreintes irrégulières, nos mains effleurèrent, empoignèrent, caressèrent, frôlèrent, creusèrent, taquinèrent. Nos yeux se croisèrent, se fondirent. Nos bouches se trouvèrent, se dévorèrent. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, devinrent erratiques, hachés. Il se fondit en moi, honora mon corps comme s'il était précieux, redessina chaque cicatrice, chaque relief, de sa langue, de la pulpe de ses doigts, avec la même dextérité qu'il employait à me crayonner un peu plus tôt. Il me prit avec force, et je l'accueillis profondément, assouvi d'être à nouveau plein, rempli de la puissance et la férocité de son amour. La chair fut palpée, agrippée, marquée. Nos gémissements emplirent la chambre, nos soupirs glissèrent sur les murs, nos cris vibrèrent dans l'air moite, s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Nos muscles se délièrent, se tendirent. Ses bras me serrèrent, me saisirent, me soulevèrent, et je m'accrochais à lui, rendis chaque morsure, chaque griffure. Le plaisir monta dans nos ventres, escalada nos dos, fit vibrer nos os, explosa dans sa main, s'écoula dans mon corps. Nos respirations ralentirent, s'apaisèrent. Les chairs se détendirent, se cajolèrent. Alanguis sur le lit, nous restâmes allongés l'un contre l'autre à la lueur des étoiles, satisfaits, repus.

…

Mes doigts jouaient avec les poils fins de son torse qui se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Une jambe passée par-dessus les siennes, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule, je contemplai la nature s'éveillant sous les premiers éclats de l'aube de ce jeudi matin. Je me sentais reposé, confiant, après ces deux jours hors du temps. Dans quelques heures, nous serions rentrés. Une part de moi avait hâte d'y être, de retrouver mes compagnons, notre foyer, l'effervescence de Paris.

Quand nous bouclâmes nos valises et que les barils furent chargés dans le coffre, la maison en ordre et la porte verrouillée, nous nous mîmes en route en faisant un détour par une décharge pour y cacher nos crimes. Les paysages défilèrent, de plus en plus urbains. Les champs firent place au béton. Puis je retrouvai _Montmartre_ , ses pavés, ses artistes, le _Sacré-Cœur_ et notre maison. J'ouvris ma portière et un florilège d'aboiements s'éleva du jardin, des truffes se pressèrent contre la grille, puis contre mes jambes quand je transportai les bagages jusqu'à l'entrée. Hannibal m'aida, réceptionna Buster quand il sauta, avant qu'il ne salisse son costume propre, puis repartit rapidement pour rendre la voiture de location, après avoir embrassé Nancy qui attendait notre retour.

« Tu as bonne mine, mon garçon. La semaine a été reposante ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en préparant du thé, alors que j'alignais les sacs dans le salon en attendant de les ouvrir.

« Très. » Mentis-je à moitié. « Mais nous avions tout de même hâte de rentrer. Merci de nous avoir prêté cette maison, c'est un très bel endroit. »

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé du salon, étendis mes jambes courbaturées par les plusieurs heures de route et elle posa un plateau sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Une théière fumante, deux tasses, deux cuillères et un sucrier. Mon regard se perdit dans un coin de la pièce, au-dessus du clavecin, dans les couleurs chatoyantes de la Primavera.

« De rien, Will. Retournez-y quand vous voulez. »

Les chiens envahirent le salon, excités de me revoir après cette longue semaine, et exceptionnellement, je les invitai à monter sur le sofa. Ils s'y entassèrent, se couchèrent en boule les uns sur les autres et je me retrouvai envahi de poils, recouvert de pattes et de truffes humides. Leur odeur rassurante et familière remplit mes narines et je m'étendis sur eux.

« Ils n'ont pas été trop pénibles ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Absolument pas. Ils sont tous adorables. Vous leur manquiez tous les deux. »

Winston lécha ma main et je fourrageai sa fourrure hirsute. Je me sentais enfin à la maison.

…

Quand Hannibal rentra, il faisait nuit et Nancy était partie. L'agence de location de voitures n'était pas loin à pied, mais il était chargé de sacs plastiques et je compris qu'il en avait profité pour faire quelques courses. Il haussa un sourcil, en me trouvant enterré sous ma couverture canine, devant les informations du soir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il entreprit de ranger ses achats et Buster sauta du canapé pour le suivre dans la cuisine.

« Tu reprends le travail demain ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je reçois mes patients dans l'après-midi. J'aimerais que nous reparlions de cette histoire de secrétaire. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister. »

L'idée ne m'enchantait toujours pas. À vrai dire, j'avais espéré qu'il oublie. Mais c'était sans compter sa mémoire infaillible.

« Nous pouvons passer une annonce demain matin et débuter les entretiens samedi. » Consentis-je, en sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'en dissuader.

« Tu auras ton mot à dire, bien entendu. » M'amadoua-t-il, en commençant à élaborer un dîner frugal et simple pour une fois.

« Si je refuse d'en engager une, tu accepteras sans poser de question ? »

« Tu as ma parole. Et elle ne sera présente que le vendredi. Le reste du temps, elle pourra très bien travailler chez elle. »

« Dans ces conditions, je suis d'accord. »

Périlleusement, je me dépêtrai des chiens pour le rejoindre. Après avoir secoué mes vêtements, je passai derrière le comptoir. Buster attendait patiemment, en espérant que quelque chose tombe au sol. Notre mécanique se remit naturellement en place, et je préparai les gamelles, pendant qu'il s'occupait de notre repas.

Sur l'écran plat, les nouvelles laissèrent place au film du début de soirée, et pour une fois, nous mangeâmes sur la table basse, assis sur l'épais tapis du salon. Puis, notre dîner dégusté, je l'aidai à débarrasser, il éteignit la télévision et s'installa derrière l'instrument qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Ses doigts agiles caressèrent le bois brillant du clavecin, les touches blanches et noires des deux claviers, puis il entama ce que je soupçonnai être une composition personnelle. La mélodie douce et mélancolique me berça, alors que mes pensées s'évadaient dans une forêt enneigée, dans la vaste propriété d'un manoir majestueux dont chaque pièce renfermait des dizaines de souvenirs teintés de nostalgie et culpabilité. Les chiens se nichèrent contre moi, sur le tapis, s'étendirent aux pieds d'Hannibal, et écoutèrent calmement les notes qui faisaient vibrer les cordes et s'élevaient dans la pièce.


	48. Everything you've ever dreamed

**XLVIII**

 **It's gonna be everything you've ever dreamed**

 **Note de l'auteur longue mais importante :** Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant Noël. Je posterai de nouveau la semaine prochaine, je pense.

Il y a deux mises en place dans ce chapitre, deux parties. L'intrigue Clarice continuera bientôt, mais ici l'heure est aux intrigues secondaires. Les deux que j'installe ici, me trottent dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et je voulais vous en parler un peu avant de vous laisser lire.

La première est l'intrigue "Secrétaire". Cette intrigue est en réalité un exercice thérapeutique pour moi, conseillé par une amie. J'ai des choses à extérioriser à propos d'une personne de mon passé avec laquelle je suis dans l'impossibilité de régler mes comptes (distance géographique etc.). Cette amie m'a donc suggéré de le faire à travers un personnage que j'aurais créé. Ainsi est née Cynthia. Je vous la présente, pour le moment, de la même manière que je l'ai perçue quand je l'ai rencontré. Par la suite, sa personnalité deviendra plus complexe, comme je l'ai moi-même finalement découvert. Je tiens tout de même à ce que cette intrigue reste quelque peu humoristique, je ne compte ni m'acharner sur le personnage, ni exagérer ses défauts, ceci n'est pas une vendetta tordue.

La deuxième intrigue, que j'ai nommé "Wait and see", concerne un personnage secondaire que vous connaissez déjà et que, je l'espère, vous retrouverai avec plaisir, parce que moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Contrairement à la secrétaire, cette intrigue-là sera rapidement bouclée (peut-être pas définitivement, je n'ai pas encore décidé). Il s'agit simplement de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si, pour une fois, Hannibal et Will avaient à leur table quelqu'un qu'ils apprécient et qui les apprécie, mais qui ne sait presque rien d'eux. (en dehors de Nancy).

J'espère que ceux qui attendent Clarice avec impatience ne seront pas déçus, mais je compte prendre mon temps avec Mademoiselle Starling. Il faut d'abord qu'elle comprenne qu'il est arrivé malheur à Jack, qu'elle remonte sa trace, puis qu'elle trouve un moyen de venir en France. Ce qui ne lui prendra pas 2 jours, bien évidemment. Mais elle sera là bientôt ;)

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Passez de bons moments avec vos familles, vos amis. Amusez-vous, ne mangez pas trop et dites-moi ce que vous avez eu comme cadeaux ^^

 **Fannibal :** C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre tout doux, après tout ce stress. Je suis contente si tu as aimé ^^ L'avenir leur réserve pas mal de choses. Et vraiment, Clarice ne sera pas une menace pour leur couple. Bonnes fêtes et à très vite ;)

 **Crystal blue :** Ah? Et il avait bon goût mon chapitre? XD Manger en sous-vêtement quand il fait chaud, c'est la vie lol Moi aussi j'aimerais voir tous les dessins d'Hannibal. Il doit y en avoir tellement de Will ^^ Les chiens sont enfin de retour oui, et ils m'avaient manqué aussi. C'est ma première fic Hannigram, mais pas ma première fic tout court. J'ai beaucoup écrit sur Star Trek avant et un peu sur Sherlock et Harry Potter (dans laquelle je parle de Snape ^^ mais elle est pas toute jeune cette fic et je n'ose plus la relire XD) aussi, tu peux trouver toutes mes fics sur mon profil en cliquant sur mon pseudo. Et oui, j'ai une bêta, heureusement sinon je te raconte pas les fautes que je fais. Je ne compte pas faire un chapitre spécial Noël (parce que c'est pas Noël dans ma fic, donc ça aurait été bizarre) mais par contre, j'ai un OS crossover en cours d'écriture spécial Noël que je pense poster juste après le 25. Passe de bonnes fêtes et à très vite.

* * *

Un adage populaire disait qu'on ne savait pas réellement ce que l'on voulait, avant de le trouver. Cela s'appliquait à Hannibal comme à moi. Or, alors qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin, en ce samedi, il apparaissait évident qu'il ne cherchait pas une secrétaire. Ou alors, la définition de ce mot avait changé quand j'avais le dos tourné. Sait-on jamais, je n'avais pas ouvert un dictionnaire depuis bien longtemps.

Le secrétariat n'était pas une sinécure. Cela demandait des diplômes ou au moins une formation, et un minimum d'expérience. Hannibal voulait le meilleur, bien évidemment, et donc, les jeunes femmes et le jeune homme qui avaient défilé dans notre salon, entraient tous dans cette catégorie. Et pourtant, il les avait tous congédiés, avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas les rappeler.

Certaines étaient bien trop jolies à mon goût, en plus d'être intelligentes, et un regard échangé avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne que c'était non. Mais d'autres affichaient un physique plus banal et je ne compris pas ce qu'il leur reprochait exactement. On aurait pu même dire de l'une d'entre elle que le balai qu'elle avait dans le cul, avait lui-même un balai dans le cul, tant elle était guindée. Elle avait l'air vieille avant l'heure et absolument pas intéressée ni par lui, ni par moi. Le seul candidat masculin, quant à lui, faisait un pied de nez aux stéréotypes, avec sa carrure de camionneur, son crâne rasé et ses tatouages. Mais son profil ne fut pas retenu non plus.

Ce n'est que quand _elle_ entra à son tour, que je compris finalement son but véritable.

Elle s'appelait Cynthia, des cheveux châtain mi-longs, des yeux noisette, chétive et un peu trop maigre. Elle marchait légèrement voûtée, comme si elle avait peur de déranger, et nous servit un sourire timide en nous tendant un CV prétendument graphique, puisque c'était le domaine dans lequel elle menait ses études. Elle cherchait un travail alimentaire, en parallèle de la fac, et le vendredi était justement le jour où elle n'avait pas cours.

Elle avait un regard plutôt fuyant, ne savait manifestement pas se mettre en valeur, et aurait vraisemblablement préféré rester aussi invisible qu'elle l'était habituellement. Cela passait certainement pour de la timidité au premier abord, mais un œil comme le mien pouvait clairement voir le mal-être qui l'animait. Cynthia n'aspirait qu'à être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'important, dont tout le monde se souviendrait dans plusieurs siècles, sans pour autant être capable de parler d'elle en termes élogieux. Elle était si antipathique, que même ses qualités passaient pour des défauts.

Et pourtant, Hannibal lui accorda toute son attention, posa moult questions, parfois étranges qui la mirent mal à l'aise. Il fit cependant comme s'il ne le remarquait pas et elle n'osa pas le contredire. Le constat était plutôt limpide. Cette fille ferait ce qu'on lui demandait, quand on lui demanderait, sans poser de question et sans se plaindre. Et mieux encore, elle croirait n'importe quoi, du moment qu'on lui ficherait une paix royale.

Non, Hannibal ne voulait pas une secrétaire, il voulait un joli meuble qui serait capable d'accomplir uniquement les tâches pour lesquelles il avait été acheté, et rien d'autre. Et cette jeune femme possédait le profil parfait. Un caractère faible et malléable, un manque pathologique de confiance en soi, couplés à des capacités intellectuelles légèrement supérieures à la moyenne. Un mélange explosif, qui provoquait un certain nombre de désordres psychologiques qui en feraient certainement une patiente parfaite pour lui, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais, dans le cas présent, ses déficiences psychiques allaient servir son dessein. À savoir, éviter de se retrouver avec un témoin gênant à éliminer, ou prendre le risque d'être dénoncé. Celle-ci n'irait sûrement pas un peu trop fouiller dans le frigo, ni dans la cave si un jour elle nous servait, ni dans notre vie privée. Il ne faudrait pas non plus compter sur elle pour poser trop de questions. Pour autant, elle était tout à fait capable d'accomplir le travail pour lequel elle postulait, et personnellement, elle me fit autant d'effet qu'une table en kit, avec sa maigreur maladive. Une autre carence dans sa personnalité, elle souhaitait visiblement disparaître pour de bon.

À dire vrai, elle me fit plus de peine qu'autre chose, éveillant en moi le bon samaritain. Mais, j'avais décidé que sauver les gens n'était plus mon rôle, et elle serait, de toute manière, bien mieux chez nous, qu'aux services d'un patron tyrannique qui essaierait de la sauter sur son bureau, et loin de commérages de collègues plus expérimentées qui lui diront que si elle veut trouver un mec, il faudrait qu'elle songe à s'habiller plus féminine et à se maquiller un peu. Ici, elle pourrait jouer la petite souris discrète à loisir.

Il fut convenu qu'elle travaillerait exceptionnellement cet après-midi-là, pour rattraper le retard accumulé. Et puisque Hannibal était la politesse incarnée, il lui proposa de rester déjeuner, pour lui épargner un aller-retour inutile. Proposition qu'elle tenta de décliner, arguant ne pas vouloir déranger, avant d'accepter timidement face à l'insistance de mon cher mari. Hannibal appréciait tellement avoir de nouvelles personnes à sa table. Consentantes, de préférence, et absolument ignorantes de ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes.

Elle s'installa et se fit toute petite dans sa chaise. Alors qu'Hannibal nous servait, je m'occupai du vin, en lui posant les questions d'usage. Mon français devait encore s'améliorer, mais je réussis à échanger quelques phrases avec elle dans cette langue. Pour le reste, Hannibal faisait volontiers l'interprète. Malgré son jeune âge – 23 ans – elle avait déjà un certain nombre de galères à son actif. Mon empathie pour elle ne fit que s'accentuer de manière exponentielle durant tout le repas. Mais quelque chose me hérissait les poils chez elle. Quelque chose de profondément enfouit. Et je pris conscience assez rapidement que, si elle parlait beaucoup, elle ne disait pas grand-chose en réalité. Il faudrait sûrement patienter un certain temps avant de pouvoir mieux la cerner.

…

Quand elle eut abattu le gros du travail, elle proposa d'apporter le reste chez elle et de tout ramener le vendredi suivant. Hannibal accepta, et tant mieux, car j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir. Nous étions en milieu d'après-midi et les températures commençaient à peine à baisser. Le temps idéal pour flâner un peu.

La _Place du Tertre_ , le _marché Saint-Pierre_ , la _Place Émile-Goudeau_ , puis la _rue Lepic_ et son fameux café _Les Deux Moulins_ où nous nous installâmes en terrasse. L'établissement ne payait pas de mine de prime abord, mais Hannibal m'expliqua qu'il était célèbre parce qu'il apparaissait dans un film français qui racontait l'histoire d'une certaine Amélie, dotée d'une imagination au moins égale à la mienne, ce qui me donna envie de le visionner.

Nous commandâmes deux verres de vin blanc frais, et je laissai ma tête basculer en arrière sur le dossier de ma chaise, pour offrir mon visage au soleil. Le quartier était animé, la chaleur un peu étouffante, mais cela faisait un bien fou de renouer un peu avec le monde extérieur et de profiter de notre temps libre.

Du coin de l'œil, je surpris Hannibal en train de m'observer et je souris bêtement.

« Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir apporté ton carnet à dessin ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pourrai te dessiner de mémoire plus tard, si l'envie m'en prend. »

Mon sourire s'accentua, quand son regard fut soudainement attiré par un point par-dessus mon épaule. Je me contorsionnai pour regarder derrière moi et aperçus une personne qui m'était familière. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'arriver presque à notre hauteur, avant que je le reconnaisse.

« Ignatus ? » L'appelai-je, en me souvenant soudainement de son nom étrange.

Il s'arrêta subitement et nous regarda l'un après l'autre, en ayant un peu plus de mal à nous remettre.

« Vous êtes ce couple. Je n'oublie jamais une silhouette comme la vôtre. » Me dit-il en anglais.

Hannibal poussa du pied, la chaise entre nous deux. Le message était clair et il accepta l'invitation.

« Que voulez-vous boire ? » Lui demanda Hannibal.

« Un soda, ça ira, merci. Je supporte mal l'alcool quand il fait aussi chaud. » Répondit-il, et je fis signe au serveur qui prit la commande. « Vos vêtements vous plaisent, j'espère. » Ajouta-t-il, quand il fut servi.

« Beaucoup. Vous êtes de bon conseil. »

Un silence étrange s'installa. Ignatus était le vendeur qui m'avait conseillé avec tant de goût, mais ce fut la seule fois où nous le croisâmes et la conversation n'était pas naturelle entre nous. Principalement parce qu'il ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait se départir de la réserve due à un client, ou si nous étions plus proches de devenir amis. Je le trouvai mignon, empêtré dans cette timidité inattendue. Et Hannibal décida visiblement de le laisser venir à nous.

« Sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas vraiment du coin. » Dit-il finalement.

Entrée en matière plutôt banale, mais sans risque et qui pouvait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur nous. Je laissai Hannibal répondre.

« Nous venons des États-Unis. Mais seul Will est Américain. Je suis Lituanien. »

« Je ne suis jamais allé en Lituanie. C'est un beau pays ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« J'avoue ne pas y être retourné depuis si longtemps, que je serais bien incapable de vous décrire à quoi il ressemble à présent. »

« C'est bien dommage. Et quel est votre travail ? Vous connaissez déjà le mien, c'est votre tour. » Plaisanta-t-il, en se détendant un peu.

« Je suis responsable de la collection permanente du Musée d'Orsay et psychiatre. »

Ignatus le regarda, impressionné.

« Existe-t-il compétences plus hétéroclites ? La science et l'art mêlés. Vous êtes un homme étonnant. Et vous ? »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Pour le moment, je profite encore de Paris, je découvre la ville, la culture. J'apprends le français. »

« Vous avez raison. Profitez de la richesse de votre mari. » Répondit-il, en se penchant vers moi, sur le ton de la confidence.

Son sourire était franc. Il plaisantait en disant cela, mais le pensait tout de même un peu. Cependant, Hannibal ne s'en formalisa pas. Il m'avait suffisamment répété que son argent était le mien et que je pouvais prendre le temps de décider quoi faire.

« Et vous ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » Demanda Hannibal, sans préavis.

La question venait un peu trop tôt dans la conversation, à mes yeux. Mais il la posa de manière si naturelle, que le jeune homme ne s'en offusqua pas. Moi, en revanche, je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Voulait-il savoir s'il manquerait à quelqu'un s'il venait à disparaître subitement ? J'espérai que non, car je n'avais aucune envie d'attenter à la vie de Ignatus. Mais il était charmant et poli. Je ne voyais donc pas où Hannibal voulait en venir.

« Malheureusement, non. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. »

« Je suis certain que vous finirez par rencontrer cette personne. En attendant, les expériences forgent le caractère. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux bleu clair de Ig, et je craignis subitement de comprendre où Hannibal voulait en venir.

« J'ai 24 ans et quelques expériences assez décevantes. » Avoua-t-il sans détour, et je trouvai qu'il avait de cran.

Cela me fit sourire.

« Vous êtes visiblement plus mature que votre âge le laisse supposer. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous soyez souvent déçu, si vous vous cantonnez aux hommes de votre génération. »

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais homosexuel ? C'est parce que je travaille dans la mode ? Je vous aurais pensé au-dessus de ce genre de clichés. » Répondit-il du tac au tac, mais sans cesser de sourire amicalement.

Il appréciait la joute verbale apparemment et moi, je prenais plaisir à les observer, surtout quand Hannibal lui répondit avec ce regard qui disait ouvertement : « _Bitch, please._ »

« Veuillez m'excuser, loin de moi l'idée de me fier aux stéréotypes. Cela vient plutôt de la manière que vous avez de regarder mon mari. » Contre attaqua-t-il, et je me retins de rire.

Ainsi, le problème venait de là. Étrangement, Hannibal semblait le prendre à la légère. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n'était pas une grande menace. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait le poids. Mais mon cher et tendre avait déjà tué pour moins que ça. J'attendis donc la suite, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Ignatus pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. À peine eut-il passé la porte du bar, que je me penchais sur Hannibal.

« À quoi joues-tu ? »

« Ce jeune homme a de la répartie. Je l'apprécie. Et toi aussi. »

« Je ne le connais même pas. Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me regardait d'une certaine manière. »

« Parce que malgré ton don, tu n'as jamais su voir quand on te draguait, Will. Ni quand cela venait de Alana, ni quand cela venait de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Niai-je, avant de boire une gorgée de vin, pour me donner une contenance.

« Bien sûr que si. » Insista-t-il.

« Et quel est le but de ton petit jeu ? Le mettre si mal à l'aise qu'il priera pour ne plus jamais nous croiser ? »

« À la base, peut-être. Mais plus maintenant. Il a su me surprendre, il ne manque pas de courage. Cela m'intrigue. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si nous l'invitions à dîner chez nous. »

« Si tu veux qu'il accepte, commence par arrêter de lui lancer de piques. » Lui conseillai-je, en vérifiant que Ig ne revenait pas encore.

« Cela signifie-t-il que tu es curieux aussi ? » Je levai les yeux au ciel, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait gagné. « Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera l'invitation, juste pour le plaisir de me provoquer. Tu lui plais et je l'intrigue. »

« Et quand nous l'aurons à notre table, que ferons-nous ? »

« Nous ? Rien. C'est lui qui finira par agir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je t'avoue que j'apprécierais qu'il reparte vivant. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Précisai-je, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de nos voisins de table.

« Tu as ma parole. » M'assura-t-il, alors que le jeune homme revenait.

Il se rassit, toujours souriant. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillaient au soleil.

« Voudriez-vous venir dîner chez nous, ce soir ? » Lui demanda Hannibal, sans transition.

« Le voir cuisiner est un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. » Ajoutai-je, pour l'appuyer.

« Décidément, vous êtes un homme plein de surprises. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça. »

Ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs, son sourire canaille. Il ne savait pas où il allait mettre les pieds, mais ne semblait pas y accorder de l'importance. Hannibal fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une carte de visite avant de la poser sur la table. Le rectangle en carton brillant était à son image. Blanc, avec une sobre écriture noire qui annonçait simplement sa profession de psychiatre, ainsi que notre adresse et le numéro de la ligne de son bureau. Ignatus le prit, lut rapidement les informations et l'empocha.

« Nous allons faire quelques courses et je vous propose de venir pour 19 heures. » Conclut Hannibal, en faisant signe au serveur pour payer l'addition.

« Dois-je porter quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Venez comme cela vous plaira. J'ai confiance en votre bon goût. »

Le compliment fit rosir ses joues rondes comme deux fruits mûrs, et je me retins de rire de nouveau. Combien de fois Hannibal m'avait-il complètement déstabilisé avec ce type de phrases à la signification incertaine ?

Hannibal se leva alors, sans attendre de réponse, et je l'imitai.

« À ce soir, Ignatus. » Dis-je, en lui serrant la main.

Elle était plus petite que la mienne, mais douce, tiède, et les ongles bien entretenus. Il avait une poigne plus ferme que ne le laissait imaginer sa silhouette fine et élancée, presque féminine.

« Oui, et merci pour l'invitation, c'est très gentil. »

« Une dernière chose. » Le retint Hannibal, alors qu'il allait partir. « Mangez-vous de la viande ? »

« Bien sûr ! Un vrai carnivore. » Répondit-il, avec enthousiasme.

« Parfait. »

…

Je savais exactement ce qu'Hannibal avait en tête. Il comptait pousser notre nouvel ami dans ses retranchements, pour voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller, sans pour autant initier le moindre geste. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit, ce ne serait pas du fait d'Hannibal. Pas directement.

Il aimait ça. Provoquer des événements et voir ce qu'il se passait ensuite. Je l'avais compris il y a bien des années maintenant. Je m'y étais même essayé avec Chiyoh, en Lituanie. Mais c'était la première fois que nous allions le faire à deux.

Le temps nous manquait si nous voulions être à l'heure – ne pas l'être ne figurait tout simplement pas dans les options d'Hannibal – il proposa donc que nous nous séparions et me donna une liste de divers articles à acheter. Je le soupçonnai de préparer quelque chose, et il savait que je le savais, mais il n'en fit pas mention et partit de son côté. Je décidai d'attendre et de voir, cela était bien plus intéressant. Comme il le disait, il ne faut pas demander ce qu'il y a au menu, cela gâche la surprise.

…

Un peu plus tard, ce soir-là, tout était prêt quand Ignatus sonna à la porte. Les chiens aboyèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour de moi devant l'entrée quand j'allai ouvrir. Le jeune homme sembla surpris d'en trouver autant, quand il entra.

« Ils sont tous à vous ? » Me demanda-t-il, impressionné.

« Oui. Je suis légèrement obsédé par les chiens. » Avouai-je.

« Et votre mari l'accepte ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à le voir en amoureux des animaux. »

Ce gamin avait décidément beaucoup trop d'instinct. Enfin… Le « gamin » n'en avait plus vraiment l'air, dans son costume gris perle, dont il avait dû économiser chaque centime et qui venait sûrement de la boutique où il travaillait. Je m'en voulus immédiatement, avant de remarquer les légères traces d'usure sur le tissu. Il en prenait grand soin, mais rien n'était éternel. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait cette folie juste pour venir nous voir, et cela me soulagea. Hannibal pouvait parfois pousser les gens à certaines extrémités pour lui plaire ou l'impressionner. Et Ignatus avait sorti ses plus beaux apparats, pour paraître moins modeste que le petit vendeur qu'il était. Vraiment beaucoup trop d'instinct.

« Disons que je m'y suis résigné. »

La voix d'Hannibal me ramena au présent et me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il saluait notre invité avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

« Il adore ces bêtes, mais ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture. » Chuchotai-je.

« J'ai entendu ! » Cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Et Ignatus éclata de rire. Un son clair et franc qui se répercuta sur les murs, jusque dans mes os. Un ange foulait du pied l'antre du Diable, et je me jurai, à ce moment-là, que s'il devait y perdre des plumes, elles ne seraient pas ensanglantées.


	49. Our animal impulses

**XLIX**

 **Our animal impulses**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Puisque j'ai trop bouffé pour Noël et que j'ai été subitement atteinte de flemmardise aiguë, j'ai pris du retard sur tout. Mon OS de Noël va se transformer en OS du nouvel an et finalement, je vous offre ce chapitre comme cadeau de Noël. Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, complexe et, je l'espère, intéressant. En tout cas, à moi, il me tenait à cœur et me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. J'espère vraiment qu'aucun d'entre vous ne trouvera ça trop choquant ou dérangeant, ce n'est pas mon but. Voyez ça comme... une autre forme de chasse. Sachez également que les événements qui se déroulent dans ce chapitre n'ont pas pour vocation de se reproduire, ou si cela arrive, ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'essaye pas d'instaurer quelque chose de ponctuel, soyons clairs. Ce qui ne veut pas dire, par contre, que le personnage de Ignatus ne refera pas d'apparitions dans d'autres contextes, c'est même quelque chose que j'ai envie de mettre en place. Je trouve qu'Hannibal et Will manquent d'amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour eux bien sûr, mais je me disais qu'au moins un, ce serait sympa (Nancy est gentille mais c'est plus une grand-mère pour eux et Chiyoh n'est pas vraiment une amie). Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié Clarice ou Lady Murasaki, chaque chose en son temps, j'ai encore envie que cette fic dure longtemps.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et que la nouvelle année sera meilleure que la précédente.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

 **Crystal blue :** Pauvre ordinateur XD Si tu le manges, tu n'en auras plus :p Pour Cynthia, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as pas blessé. J'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce prénom non plus. Et je pense que tu pourrais sûrement t'entendre avec elle, dans une certaine mesure. Si tu veux savoir ce qui arrive à Ignatus, je t'invite à lire ce nouveau chapitre ^^ En espérant qu'il te plaira. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et que tu as été gâtée. À très vite!

 **Fannibal :** J'ai prévu pas mal de choses pour Cynthia et, en effet, tu ne risques pas de l'aimer beaucoup par la suite XD Je suis contente si Ignatus te plaît, vu ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre XD Bonne lecture en espérant que tu passes de bonnes fêtes ;)

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demanda Ignatus d'un air espiègle.

« C'est une surprise. Moi-même, je n'en sais rien. » Lui répondis-je, alors que nous rejoignions Hannibal dans sa sacro-sainte cuisine.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais fait qu'une partie des courses et pas la plus parlante. Ma vision du menu n'était donc que parcellaire. Mais à l'instant où je posai mes yeux sur le plan de travail et les ingrédients disposés dans un ordre méthodiquement pensé pour faciliter la préparation, le doute ne fut plus permis, même si certains d'entre eux n'entraient pas dans la recette traditionnelle donc j'avais l'habitude.

« Des burgers ? » M'étonnai-je d'une voix qui monta légèrement dans les octaves.

« Des burgers Rossini, accompagnés d'une salade de pommes de terre Vitelotte » Précisa-t-il. « Cette recette de burger est un dérivé du tournedos Rossini, un plat qui aurait été imaginé par Gioachino Rossini, un compositeur italien, et qui se compose d'un médaillon de filet de bœuf appelé tournedos, d'une escalope de foie gras et de trois lamelles de truffes, déposés sur une tranche de pain dorée au beurre. La variation burger a été créée par le chef français Hubert Keller. »

Ignatus semblait totalement captivé par ce cours accéléré d'histoire et de cuisine. Hannibal avait un don certain d'orateur, et moi-même, pourtant habitué à ses discours grandiloquents, n'en fus pas moins impressionné.

« J'ai pensé que, vu votre jeune âge, vous apprécieriez un plat sophistiqué sous cette forme familière que distribuent les fast-foods qui ont malheureusement poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe, ces dernières années. Ne voyez là aucune condescendance, j'énonce simplement un fait. » Continua-t-il, en commençant sa préparation.

Hannibal avait cette manière étrange, presque dissonante, de rappeler sans cesse la jeunesse de notre invité, sans pour autant en paraître dérangé le moins du monde. Ignatus faisait partie de ses gens qui naissaient vieux, je m'en rendais compte, maintenant que je le regardais plus attentivement. Si je croyais en toutes ces conneries spirituelles, je dirais certainement que son âme était très ancienne, ou quelque chose du genre. Son apparence presque juvénile trompait sûrement le commun des mortels et il devait en jouer souvent. Mais les yeux ne mentaient pas – surtout pas à quelqu'un comme moi – et les siens disaient qu'il avait grandi trop vite et vécu mille vies avant d'atteindre la vingtaine. Une existence jalonnée de souffrances et de traumatismes. Le jeune homme était un sensitif, comme moi, n'obéissait qu'à son instinct et ne faisait confiance à personne. À nous peut-être encore moins qu'au reste du monde. Mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte, amplifiée par le hasard incongru de cette rencontre et cette invitation aussi inattendue qu'étrange.

En psychologie, un adage populaire disait que les psychopathes se reconnaissent en eux. Ce que les gens savaient moins, c'est que cela s'appliquait à toutes autres sortes d'individus. Ainsi, Ignatus nous avait cernés, aussi sûrement que nous l'avions fait pour lui. Notre couple l'intriguait, car l'image que nous renvoyions au monde extérieur était très loin de la réalité. Hannibal n'était pas plus dominant que moi, même s'il était manifestement plus vieux et plus cultivé, et il n'y avait rien de féminin chez moi, contrairement à lui. Comme si nos rôles étaient interchangeables à l'infini. Et je pris conscience, à travers le regard de ce jeune homme, que la dynamique maître-élève s'était lentement effacée au fil du temps, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'Hannibal, mais c'était également vrai pour lui. Il me surpassait dans certains domaines, comme je le surpassais dans d'autres. Et ce qui en résultait prenait la forme, difficilement compréhensible, d'un duo improbable d'hommes qui, en temps normal, devraient se sentir menacés l'un par l'autre. Or, il n'en était rien.

« Je ne suis pas très friand de fast-foods. » Se défendit Ignatus, sans être agressif. « Si je manque de temps pour manger ou de motivation pour préparer quelque chose, je préfère encore me contenter d'un bon sandwich ou d'une salade. »

La remarque fit sourire Hannibal, comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins de notre hôte.

« Peux-tu t'occuper de l'apéritif, _chéri_ ? » Me demanda Hannibal, en m'affublant de ce sobriquet français qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Le mot courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour aller se répercuter directement dans mon entrejambe.

« Bien sûr. » Affirmai-je, en m'emparant de la bouteille de vin rouge qu'il avait sortie pour l'occasion.

Le message était clair. Il ne voulait aucune aide en cuisine et préférait que je distraie Ignatus pour que le temps ne lui paraisse pas trop long avant de passer à table. Je nous servis donc à chacun un verre et nous observâmes Hannibal cuisiner un moment. Le spectacle en valait la peine, et sa capacité à se concentrer sur plusieurs tâches en même temps lui permit de participer ponctuellement à la conversation. Notre jeune ami parlait volontiers de son travail, des clients farfelus qu'il avait parfois, de ses amis, de ses relations tumultueuses avec ses ex-compagnons. Mais il ne mentionna pas une seule fois un membre de sa famille, n'évoqua aucun souvenir qui remontait au-delà de cinq ans. Je pris mentalement note de ne pas aborder le sujet de l'enfance, ce qui m'arrangeait au moins autant qu'Hannibal. Cette soirée s'ancrait profondément dans le présent, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Quand Hannibal s'attaqua à la confection des steaks hachés, je proposai à Ig de passer au salon, pour nous installer plus confortablement. Nous prîmes nos verres, la bouteille et une assiette de crudités, accompagnée d'une sauce au yaourt en guise d'amuse-bouche. Je fis sortir les chiens qui nous tournaient autour, même s'ils avaient déjà mangé, et pris place à la gauche du canapé, pour lui laisser le choix, et il me surprit en s'asseyant à ma droite, plutôt que sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Bien, il n'avait visiblement pas peur de moi et tenait à me le faire comprendre. Il avait également remarqué que les contacts physiques ou visuels me mettaient mal à l'aise, et garda donc une légère distance entre nous, tout en instaurant une certaine forme d'intimité en se penchant vers moi quand il parlait, comme s'il voulait se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui pourtant n'était pas forte. Hannibal, apparemment décidé à ne pas assommer ces jeunes oreilles avec ses goûts musicaux d'un autre siècle, avait opté pour du jazz, qui apaisait les mœurs et conférait une ambiance feutrée, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement sur la capitale. Parfois, une main s'égarait sur mon genou, pour appuyer un propos, mais dans l'ensemble, il resta sur ses gardes, tout en soufflant le chaud et le froid, comme on tâtonne les murs dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité totale, en espérant trouver une sortie. Son rire, en revanche, resta franc et tranchant, son sourire sincère, et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il passait un bon moment, ses muscles se détendirent à mesure que l'alcool augmentait dans son sang, et je m'en réjouis.

Quand Hannibal vint nous chercher pour passer à table, une délicieuse odeur de viande juteuse, de truffe et de pain grillé embaumait l'air. Sur la table de la salle à manger, nous attendaient trois couverts dressés, trois assiettes richement remplies de hamburgers dont seul de fins pics en bois maintenaient la structure en place, et de ces pommes de terre étrangement violettes que je n'avais jamais goûtées avant, rehaussées de roquette et d'échalotes. La décoration était sobre, mais contrastée. Une nappe couleur taupe, des sets noirs, des serviettes d'un blanc immaculé pliées en forme de fleur et déposées dans les verres à vin, une carafe en cristal remplie d'un grand cru et un centre de table composé d'une courge et de légumes colorés rappelant l'Italie qui était à l'honneur ce soir.

Hannibal nous avait placés côte à côte et Ignatus seul en face de nous. Une disposition qui n'était certainement pas due au hasard, mais dont je ne saisis pas des tenants et les aboutissants. C'était un art qu'il maîtrisait, pas moi. Et si notre invité y vit un quelconque message, il ne le mentionna pas et s'assit sans faire de commentaire. Le souvenir des quelques fois où nous nous étions retrouvés à trois à la table d'Hannibal me revint en mémoire. Que ce soit avec Alana ou Jack, il nous avait toujours disposés à sa droite et à sa gauche, alors qu'il se tenait en bout de table. Mais, dans les deux cas, le but était clairement d'observer les échanges entre moi et l'autre convive, tout en orchestrant la conversation. Ici, il disait apparemment que nous étions égaux et que nous allions étudier ensemble notre nouvel ami. À la place du jeune homme, je n'en mènerais sûrement pas large. Mais lui, ne sembla s'en formaliser et attendit patiemment qu'Hannibal nous souhaite un bon appétit. Il parut néanmoins embêté au moment d'entamer son plat, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider, le bâton de bois prit entre son pouce et son index.

« Je ne serai pas offensé que vous le mangiez avec vos doigts. » L'encouragea Hannibal, en devinant son dilemme, sans pour autant lui-même suivre son conseil.

Et alors qu'il se munissait de ses couverts pour couper son burger et que Ig prenait le sien à pleines mains, je marquai une hésitation, avant de finalement imiter le plus jeune.

« _Putain, c'est trop bon !_ » S'exclama Ig en français, avant de plaquer une paume sur sa bouche. « Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé. » S'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise autant. »

« Et si nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyer comme de vieux bourgeois croulants ? » Demanda soudainement Ig.

Il ne manquait pas d'audace, alors qu'il s'adressait à un homme de presque trente ans son aîné qui l'avait si gentiment invité à sa table.

« À vrai dire, je viens d'une famille bourgeoise. » Précisa Hannibal, juste pour le plaisir de le voir se décomposer. « Mais je ne suis certainement pas croulant et Will partage tes origines modestes. Je m'incline donc devant le peuple. » Plaisanta-t-il, d'une manière si théâtrale que j'éclatai de rire.

« Tu es bien content quand le « peuple » te tient chaud la nuit. » Répliquai-je, et Ig s'étouffa avec une gorgée de vin.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux. » Affirma-t-il, après avoir repris sa respiration. « Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? »

La question devait forcément finir par tomber. Un simple regard échangé avec Hannibal et nous décidâmes d'être francs dans les grandes lignes.

« Hannibal était mon psychiatre. Je subissais beaucoup de pression dans mon travail et il a été l'oreille attentive qui maintenait ma tête hors de l'eau. »

Ce n'est que quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche que je pris conscience à quel point ils étaient faux, tout en étant totalement vrais. L'ensemble me laissa un drôle de goût sur la langue.

« Quel était ton travail ? » Enchaîna-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien me pousser à consulter à ce moment-là.

J'optai de nouveau pour une demi-vérité.

« J'étais professeur dans une grande école. Le niveau était élevé, la direction exigeante et je souffrais d'une phobie sociale particulièrement handicapante pour faire face à des dizaines d'étudiants. »

« Tu es toujours très réservé. » Releva-t-il, sans aucun reproche dans sa voix.

« Cela s'est grandement atténué. À l'époque, regarder une personne dans les yeux m'était insupportable. J'évitais toute interaction humaine, quelle qu'elle soit, et faisais en sorte de dialoguer le moins possible avec mes supérieurs et mes élèves. »

« En prendre conscience et consulter un spécialiste a dû te demander beaucoup de courage. La plupart des gens ne franchissent pas ce pas. »

Sa remarque me surprit. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Jack m'avait imposé mes séances avec Hannibal. Mais, dans un sens, Ignatus avait tapé juste. Cela m'avait demandé du courage.

« Je suppose. » Lui accordai-je vaguement.

« Votre relation a débuté d'une manière non-conventionnelle, si je comprends bien. » Conclut-il.

Mais il était dans l'erreur et Hannibal le détrompa.

« Il ne s'est rien passé quand Will était mon patient. Mais nous sommes devenus amis, malgré nous. Le temps a fait le reste. Ce n'était pas prémédité. »

« Combien de temps ? »

Ses questions étaient quelque peu intrusives, comme s'il souhaitait nous décortiquer pour savoir à qui il avait affaire.

« Plusieurs années. »

L'information était vague, mais suffisamment parlante.

« Une liaison tardive, donc. Il paraît que ce sont les plus solides. Pourquoi déménager si loin ? Votre entourage désapprouvait ? »

Il parlait manifestement en connaissance de cause et donna involontairement une nouvelle information sur lui.

« C'est une manière de voir les choses. » Lui accorda prudemment Hannibal.

« Vous ne regrettez rien ? »

« Non. »

La réponse me vint naturellement et était parfaitement véridique.

« Alors vous avez fait le bon choix. » Trancha le jeune homme.

Et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

…

La soirée s'écoula lentement et la nuit reprit ses droits. Le vin délia les langues, sans verser dans l'excès. Hannibal prenait un plaisir certain à voir notre invité engloutir cette viande qu'il avait lui-même préparée. Venait-elle de Jack ou de Ditlev ? Je n'en savais rien. La nourriture était délicieuse, comme toujours, et nous passâmes au dessert dans la bonne humeur. Le tiramisu au chocolat était un régal et la conversation toujours plus ambiguë, de minute en minute. Hannibal menait la barque d'une main de maître et Ignatus ne savait clairement plus sur quel pied danser. Et j'observais la scène, en me demandant à quel moment le jeune homme ferait un faux pas qui le précipiterait sur une pente de plus en plus glissante. Étrangement, je trouvai une certaine satisfaction dans ce spectacle.

« Je suis curieux. » Dit-il, quand nous passâmes au digestif. « Lequel de vous deux… Vous savez… ? »

Nous savions. Mais le regarder se dépatouiller avec ces mots qu'il n'osait pas prononcer, était plus jouissif. Hannibal l'invita donc à continuer d'un signe de main, en prenant un air innocent.

« Enfin… Au lit, lequel est dessus ? » Bafouilla-t-il finalement, en semblant regretter immédiatement sa question.

Hannibal hésita, et moi aussi.

« La réponse n'est pas simple. » Dis-je, pour lui faire savoir que notre indécision ne venait pas d'un quelconque embarras qu'il aurait instauré.

« Tu veux dire que vous… Alternez ? »

« Je pense que c'est le terme qui convient. » Conclus-je.

« C'est intéressant. » Affirma-t-il simplement.

Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et son contraire.

« Et toi ? » L'attaquai-je directement.

Il rougit violemment et but une gorgée de cognac pour gagner le temps de réfléchir.

« Je suppose que je préfère être en dessous. »

« Tu supposes ? » S'étonna Hannibal, face à sa méconnaissance de ses propres désirs.

« Je n'ai probablement pas assez d'expérience pour affirmer quoi que soit avec certitude. »

Hannibal avait cette gestuelle complètement prédatrice, remplissant le verre de notre invité, se penchant par-dessus la table comme pour l'écouter plus attentivement, et Ignatus se tassait dans sa chaise, son regard s'égarait sur la pièce comme s'il cherchait une issue, mais sans pour autant faire mine de s'y précipiter. Il semblait juste avoir besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait s'en aller à n'importe quel moment. À dessein, Hannibal l'avait placé près de la porte, compris-je. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, entre Ig et la sortie, que sa propre volonté de rester.

« Je n'ai connu que des grands gamins qui en savaient autant que moi, voire moins. » Continua-t-il à se justifier, apparemment décidé à s'attarder, pour le moment.

La demande implicite de remédier à ses lacunes était à peine sous-entendue, mais nous la perçûmes sans difficulté. Cependant, Hannibal fit comme il l'avait prévu, et prétendit ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Tu finiras bien par croiser la route de personnes capables de t'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi-même. »

Ignatus resta silencieux un long moment, en fixant le fond de son verre comme si la réponse s'y trouvait, avant de se jeter dans le vide, comme on se laisse tomber en espérant que quelqu'un nous rattrape.

« Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas. » Murmura-t-il finalement, sans nous regarder ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Ma main se resserra sur la cuisse d'Hannibal, sous la table. Le jeu avait assez duré. S'il le poussait plus loin, il reviendrait en arrière. Il était temps d'arrêter de faire comme si nous ne comprenions pas.

« Cela dépend uniquement de toi. » Répondis-je.

La perche que je lui tendis claqua sur la nappe, solide, tangible, fit trembler les verres. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi, ancra son regard dans le mien par pure provocation, car il savait que j'étais le plus vulnérable par ce biais. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'est que je pus y lire tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, et même un peu plus. Le désir, la curiosité, la peur, l'incertitude, le manque de confiance, l'affection, la compréhension et une force de caractère impressionnante.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite. »

Cette réponse était vague et hésitante.

« Nous avons une chambre d'ami, si tu souhaites rester pour la nuit. »

Hannibal lui présentait sur un plateau, une nouvelle porte de sortie. Une digne issue, qui ne ressemblerait ni à une fuite, ni à une capitulation, s'il décidait finalement qu'il voulait en rester là. Je le trouvai bien magnanime, mais cela me détendit. Il voulait son plein consentement, et non qu'il accepte par fierté mal placée. Quelles étaient ses réelles motivations ? Je ne devais avoir la réponse à cette question que plus tard.

« Peut-être qu'un bain serait à même de te mettre plus à l'aise ? »

La proposition d'Hannibal le laissa sans voix, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Tes ex-petits amis étaient-ils tous des goujats, en plus d'être incompétents ? Se contentaient-ils de te prendre, sans se soucier de ton bien-être ? »

Il le bousculait ouvertement. La réponse serait déterminante. S'il leur trouvait des excuses, il pourrait tout aussi bien prendre la porte et rentrer chez lui.

« C'est une façon assez juste de résumer les choses. »

« Will va te montrer la salle de bain, pendant que je m'occupe de débarrasser et de ranger la cuisine. » Décida-t-il, sans ajouter la moindre remarque, avant de se lever en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Je l'imitai, en faisant signe à Ig de me suivre. Je pris le temps d'ouvrir la porte aux chiens et il m'aida à les faire rentrer dans leur pièce pour la nuit, avant de m'accompagner à l'étage.

…

Je ne savais pas si je devais sortir de la pièce ou rester. À vrai dire, il était évident que lui non plus. Il regardait l'eau chaude remplir la baignoire en triturant sa cravate. Sa veste était posée sur un tabouret dans un coin. Finalement, sans m'accorder un regard, il défit l'attache en soie et l'envoya rejoindre la veste, avant de déboutonner sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Mû par une impulsion, je fis un pas vers lui et saisis ses mains dans les miennes.

« Si tu veux t'en aller… »

« Non. Je suis juste… Stressé. »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Veux-tu que je te laisse seul ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider. » Conclus-je, en repoussant ses mains, pour finir de défaire sa chemise, avant de déboucler sa ceinture.

Il roula des épaules et tira sur ses manches pour enlever son haut, alors que j'ouvrais son pantalon et le baissais sur ses cuisses. Le tissu tomba sur ses chevilles et il le chassa de ses pieds, avant de ramasser le vêtement et de plier le tout sur le tabouret. Puis, il me fit face, en sous-vêtement et chaussettes. La rougeur de ses joues se propagea dans son cou, sa poitrine, mais il soutint mon regard, en retirant lui-même les habits qui lui restaient. Son corps était finement musclé, très mince, sa peau laiteuse, ses hanches étroites et sa silhouette élancée.

La baignoire était pleine et je me détournai le temps de fermer le robinet et de verser quelques sels de bain à la lavande, en espérant qu'ils auraient sur lui les mêmes effets apaisants qu'ils avaient sur moi. Je tendis une main, qu'il accepta, pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans le récipient. Il s'immergea jusqu'au cou en soupirant de bien-être, et par habitude, je m'agenouillais à ses côtés après avoir enlevé ma veste et retroussé mes manches.

« Ce n'est pas trop chaud ? » Demandai-je, en prenant l'éponge.

Ma question impliquait d'autres interrogations, qu'il capta au vol avant de me répondre.

« C'est parfait. Merci, Will. »

Hannibal choisit cet instant pour entrer. Peut-être attendait-il dehors depuis un certain temps, à l'écoute. Peut-être pas. Il m'avait laissé le soin de l'apprivoiser, mais il ne pouvait pas rester hors-jeu trop longtemps. Il était lui aussi en bras de chemise et s'était déchaussé. Ses pieds nus foulèrent silencieusement de sol de la salle de bain. Sans y penser, je l'imitai et repoussai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes dans un coin.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et je veux une réponse honnête. » L'interrogea subitement Ignatus.

Il avait manifestement retrouvé sa perspicacité.

Hannibal prit le temps de s'asseoir derrière sa tête et de s'emparer du shampoing. Comprenant le message, Ig plongea sa tête pour mouiller ses cheveux blonds si clairs. Hannibal y versa une noisette de liquide parfumé avant de débuter un massage.

« Tu es un homme intéressant et intelligent, Ignatus. Qui mérite bien mieux que le travail que tu exerces et les fréquentations dont tu t'entoures. Tu dois en finir avec les impolis. Je t'offre la possibilité d'entrevoir ce que tu pourrais avoir, si tu t'en donnais la peine. Sous notre toit, sens-toi libre de demander ce dont tu as besoin et de refuser ce que tu ne veux pas. Cette soirée ne t'engage à rien. Par la suite, si tu le souhaites, nous nous reverrons dans un autre contexte. En attendant, tu es en sécurité ici, avec nous. »

Je fis mousser l'éponge et commençai à le laver doucement. Je savais ce qu'on ressentait, quand on manquait d'attention. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de voir des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues et ne fis aucun commentaire. Hannibal ne releva pas non plus.

« Jusqu'à ce que je dise ou fasse quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas. »

À quel point nous avait-il cernés ?

« Tu n'entres pas dans cette catégorie de personnes. » Lui assura Hannibal.

« Cette soirée est donc une sorte de cadeau ? » Demanda-t-il, après un long silence.

« Si c'est de cette manière que tu veux le voir, oui, c'est un cadeau. »

D'une main, Hannibal l'incita à se rincer la tête. Quand Ig émergea de nouveau, les paumes d'Hannibal descendirent sur son torse imberbe. Je finis par abandonner l'éponge, pour l'imiter et poser mes mains sur lui. Sa peau, réchauffée par l'eau, était douce et il se cambra à mon contact. Hannibal se pencha et lui vola un baiser qu'il rendit maladroitement, surpris par le geste. Sa main me chercha à l'aveugle, trouva mon épaule, et me tira à lui pour m'embrasser à mon tour. Ses lèvres semblaient brûlantes, sa langue entreprenante.

« Nous serons plus à l'aise dans notre lit. » Affirma Hannibal, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

J'aidai Ignatus à sortir de la baignoire et l'enveloppai dans un peignoir, avant de le guider vers la chambre. Hannibal avait défait les draps et ne portait déjà plus que son pantalon. Rapidement, je rattrapai mon retard, alors qu'il terminait de se déshabiller. Ignatus abandonna son vêtement, après s'être séché, et monta sur le lit avant de s'y allonger. Il tentait de paraître décontracté mais, même si le cœur y était, le résultat ne semblait pas très convaincant.

« Sois toi-même. » Lui conseillai-je. « Nous n'attendons rien d'autre que de te voir prendre du plaisir et te montrer tel que tu es. »

Il prit en compte ma remarque et se détendit sensiblement. Son corps souple et jeune s'étendit sur le matelas et réagit quand nous le rejoignîmes, comme s'il ne savait pas vers lequel de nous deux se tourner. Je me collai à son flanc gauche, Hannibal contre sa hanche droite. Nos lèvres, nos dents, nos langues, nos mains, parcoururent cette peau nacrée, la marquèrent, la firent rougir, tirèrent des gémissements timides à cette gorge que je léchai avec envie. Il agrippait nos cheveux, nos bras, caressait nos dos, griffait nos omoplates, incapable de se focaliser. Hannibal se glissa entre ses jambes et prit subitement son sexe déjà dur dans sa bouche. Ignatus perdit son souffle, empoigna quelques mèches blondes, et m'attira à lui pour réclamer un baiser que je lui donnai volontiers, avant de m'éloigner pour m'emparer du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit.

À côté de la petite bouteille, dans le tiroir, j'eus la surprise de trouver une boîte de préservatifs qui n'y était pas avant aujourd'hui. Hannibal et moi n'en avions jamais utilisés – peut-être à tort, avec le recul – mais il n'avait jamais semblé y accorder la moindre importance et j'avais suivi le mouvement. Mais je comprenais à présent que cette prise de risque ne s'appliquait qu'à moi. Cela me donna un coup au cœur et je sursautai en le sentant se coller à mon dos. J'avais dû rester figé un trop long moment et il m'avait rejoint. Il se munit du flacon, et du carton qu'il ouvrit sur les draps pour détacher un petit carré coloré, dont il déchira soigneusement l'emballage, avant d'en sortir l'enveloppe de latex enroulée sur elle-même.

Il me surprit de nouveau, quand il m'embrassa en s'emparant de mon érection qu'il caressa voluptueusement, avant d'y dérouler la protection d'une main experte. Il avait donc réellement l'habitude d'en utiliser, avant d'être avec moi. Ignatus le regardait faire, nous dévorait des yeux.

« Prends-le, pendant que je m'occupe de toi. »

Cela claqua presque comme un ordre, dans la pièce uniquement peuplée de nos soupirs et nos respirations lourdes. L'idée même me fit frissonner d'anticipation. Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé, mais avais cru comprendre que la soirée serait consacrée à notre invité. Sauf que Ignatus préférait être le receveur, et qu'après réflexion, Hannibal ne laisserait certainement jamais personne avoir le plaisir de posséder mon corps. Ce privilège n'appartenait qu'à lui, tout comme il n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Je me glissai donc entre les cuisses fuselées du jeune homme qui me jeta un regard plein d'impatience. Sa peur était loin, à présent. Il profitait de l'instant comme il ne l'avait sûrement jamais fait par le passé. En total don de lui-même. Je lubrifiai rapidement mes doigts, avant de le préparer longuement, sans me presser. Le spectacle était délectable. Il se cambrait, en demandait plus par des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes. Il n'avait pas le contrôle d'Hannibal, et je vis pour la première fois, un homme entièrement à ma merci. Hannibal se pencha, le gratifia de nouveau de la caresse de ses lèvres, de sa langue, et la double stimulation vint à bout du jeune homme, qui jouit brutalement sur son ventre, avant de retomber sur les draps.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il, à bout de souffle.

« Les excuses sont inutiles. Ce n'est que le début. » Répondit Hannibal.

La perspective sembla lui plaire, puisqu'il m'accueillit un peu plus entre ses jambes. Je remplaçai mes doigts par mon membre et le pénétrai lentement, attentif aux expressions de son visage, au moindre signe d'inconfort. Dans mon dos, Hannibal caressait mes cheveux, embrassait ma nuque, une main posée sur la hanche de Ignatus, rendu sensible par son récent orgasme, particulièrement réceptif au moindre mouvement. Il s'accrocha à mes avant-bras, rejeta la tête en arrière en cherchant son souffle, alors que je m'enfonçai en lui. Il était étroit, brûlant et les spasmes de ses muscles me mirent au supplice. Mais j'attendis, immobile, qu'il se détende, avant de bouger doucement.

Je me penchai sur lui, pour lui voler un baiser chaotique, quand je sentis Hannibal s'insinuer en moi. Les sensations étaient presque trop fortes et nous mîmes un moment à trouver le bon rythme, jusqu'à ce que chaque coup de reins d'Hannibal amplifie la force des miens. Nos peaux se couvrirent de sueur, nos corps glissèrent les uns contre les autres. J'étais tiraillé de toutes parts, mon cerveau saturé par les stimuli, mes muscles tendus sous l'effort. Ignatus ne maîtrisait plus sa voix, ni son corps, s'abandonna complètement, terrassé par le plaisir. J'embrassai Hannibal par-dessus mon épaule, ses bras me serrèrent contre lui, et il me prit plus fort, m'obligeant à accélérer ma cadence, mes hanches martelant l'arrière des cuisses de Ignatus qui s'agrippait à la tête de lit, tirait sur les draps, griffait mes flancs dans une tentative désespérée de retarder l'inévitable. Son érection, de nouveau épaisse et rigide, frappait mon bas-ventre, et je l'empoignai avec rudesse, alors que je me sentais moi-même au bord du gouffre. Ses doigts ancrés dans mes épaules, Hannibal précipita ses poussées, devint plus brusque, et je suivis le mouvement, en calquant mes caresses sur notre rythme effréné. Ig resserra ses cuisses autour de moi, ses cris résonnèrent entre les murs de notre chambre, firent écho aux miens, puis il se répandit dans le creux de ma paume, souilla un peu plus son ventre, avant que je ne le rejoigne, quand je sentis Hannibal se tendre contre mon dos et une douce chaleur quand il se déversa en moi.

Nous retombâmes sur le lit, dans un enchevêtrement complexe de bras et jambes mêlés. Ignatus reposait entre nous deux, épuisé, repus, sa main caressant distraitement mes boucles brunes. Nous nous serrâmes contre lui, dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante, qui acheva de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il se détendit, apaisé. Mon corps me paraissait engourdi, le plaisir fourmillait sous ma peau. Nous échangeâmes quelques baisers paresseux, quelques caresses aériennes.

Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, avant de recommencer quelques heures plus tard, plus voluptueusement, avant de finir par partager une douche très matinale et de nous recoucher aux premières lueurs du jour.


	50. Long as my heart is beating

**L**

 **Long as my heart is beating**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cinquantième chapitre, mes fannibals adorés ! OMG ! Et pour l'occasion, c'est le 31 décembre ! C'est génial ! Sans compter que ce chapitre est plein de surprises, ce n'est pas n'importe quel chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Passez un bon nouvel an et amusez-vous bien !

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

 **Julie :** Tu as pris une photo ? XD

 **Fannibal :** Oui, j'ai passé un bon Noël, et toi ? Je les préfère tous les deux aussi, je te rassure ^^ Oui, c'était très étrange à écrire aussi lol mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ^^ Hannibal est un manipulateur, c'est pas nouveau XD Il avait une autre forme de chasse en tête et a plus ou moins fait cadeau de sa proie à Will.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? »

La question s'éleva dans la chambre et fit éclater le silence en morceaux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais nous étions dimanche matin et aucune obligation ne nous attendait en dehors de notre lit. J'étais juste rapidement descendu pour faire sortir les chiens plus tôt dans la matinée, mais depuis, nous n'avions pas bougé, entrelacés sur les draps défaits, entre éveil et sommeil. Ignatus, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule d'Hannibal et sa main caressant mes cheveux, regardait le plafond d'un air absent en attendant une réponse. Sa formulation me surprit. Il ne voulait pas savoir _qui_ nous étions, mais ce _que_ nous étions. Ce qui démontrait, une fois de plus, son intelligence instinctive.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait poser cette question ? » Répliqua finalement Hannibal.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » S'offensa Ig, comme si la demande était stupide. « Je sais reconnaître un impact de balle quand j'en vois un, et vous, vous en avez plusieurs. Sans compter vos autres cicatrices. Il t'est arrivé quoi, au juste ? » Il se tourna vers moi. « Tu t'es fait éventrer ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Et là, sur ton front, tu t'es ouvert le crâne ? » Il revint ensuite sur Hannibal. « Et la marque au fer rouge, dans ton dos, on en parle ? On dirait qu'on t'a marqué comme un animal. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Tenta Hannibal, mais il l'ignora.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Des espions ? Des tueurs à gages ? Des criminels ? Me suis-je fourré dans le genre d'emmerde où vous allez me dire : si je t'en parle, je devrais te tuer ensuite ? Non, parce que, si je ne dois pas sortir de cette baraque vivant, j'aimerais autant qu'on s'amuse encore un peu avant de mourir. »

Ce gamin était-il suicidaire ? S'imaginait-il vraiment que nous allions tout déballer en espérant qu'il n'allait pas partir en courant vers le premier commissariat venu ? Mais il était toujours aussi détendu et jouait maintenant avec les poils du torse d'Hannibal, alors que son pied caressait mon mollet. Je me collai à son dos en soupirant.

« Admettons que tu sois dans le vrai, cela ne t'effraie pas ? » Demandai-je, en embrassant son épaule.

« Si vous me vouliez du mal, je serais déjà mort. » Affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Et il avait raison.

« Moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras. » Ajouta Hannibal.

Un conseil très avisé.

« Je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre. Si je tape « Hannibal et Will » sur Google, vais-je tomber sur quelque chose qui me donnera envie de m'arracher la peau rien qu'en me souvenant que vous m'avez touché ? »

« Si tu t'en tiens uniquement à la presse, il y a de grandes chances. » Répondit honnêtement Hannibal. « Les médias mentent, déforment, extrapolent les détails les plus morbides. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi nous agissons comme nous le faisons, et ils s'en fichent. La peur, c'est vendeur. »

« Je vois. »

Et il en resta là, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hier, quand je vous ai demandé si vous aviez déménagé si loin parce que votre entourage désapprouvait votre relation, ce n'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Où sont tes parents, Ignatus ? » Demandai-je, soudainement.

« Loin d'ici. Et c'est pour le mieux. »

« Ils n'acceptent pas que tu préfères les hommes ? » Tentai-je, quand je vis qu'il n'approfondissait pas.

« C'est plus qu'un problème d'orientation sexuelle, même si cela fait partie des choses qu'ils me reprochent. Je suis… Étranger à cette famille. Je ne leur ressemble pas et ne suis qu'une source de déceptions pour eux. » Avoua-t-il, en fixant de nouveau le plafond. « Quand tu disais que je méritais un meilleur travail que celui que j'exerce, à quoi pensais-tu ? » Questionna-t-il Hannibal.

« C'est à toi de décider. Quelqu'un comme toi peut faire ce qu'il veut, s'il s'en donne les moyens. Si c'est une question d'argent, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire à propos de ça. »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que je le peux. Quelle est ta passion, Ignatus ? »

« La danse. » Répondit-il, à ma grande surprise.

Il était vrai que le jeune homme possédait une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il dansait.

« Quel genre de danse ? » Demanda Hannibal.

« Classique, principalement. Mais aussi moderne et contemporaine. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je sais marcher. Je n'ai jamais pu prendre de cours, mes parents ne voulaient pas. J'ai appris seul. »

« Aimerais-tu intégrer une école ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens. »

« Ce n'est pas la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée. »

« À la base, je suis venu à Paris pour faire le Conservatoire. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et il a fallu que je trouve un travail à plein-temps pour espérer garder mon appartement. »

Hannibal sourit mystérieusement, avant de brusquement se lever et d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon de pyjama.

« Venez avec moi. » Nous dit-il, avant de quitter la chambre en attrapant un t-shirt au passage.

Nous l'imitâmes, curieux, et je prêtai des vêtements décontractés à Ig, puisqu'il n'avait que son costume, avant de rejoindre Hannibal dans le salon où l'on entendait le frottement des pieds d'une table sur le sol. Quand nous entrâmes, il était déjà installé devant son clavecin, en train de fouiller dans ses partitions, et avait poussé les meubles pour faire de la place. Ignatus me lança en regard perplexe, auquel je répondis d'un haussement d'épaules. Puis, les premières notes d'une musique que je ne connaissais pas s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Contrairement à ses habitudes, le morceau était plutôt gai et entraînant.

« Danse. » Dit-il simplement à Ig.

Le jeune homme hésita clairement quelques secondes, mal à l'aise d'avoir un public et d'être pris au dépourvu. Mais Hannibal, imperturbable, continua de jouer, et Ig finit par esquisser quelques mouvements, d'abord maladroits, avant de se prendre au jeu. Il ne portait qu'un de mes jeans et je pouvais voir ses muscles secs rouler sous sa peau pâle, son corps presque trop mince bouger comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il éclata de rire en tournoyant dans notre salon et Hannibal accéléra le rythme de ses doigts qui volaient sur les touches blanches et noires.

Alors que je m'émerveillais devant le spectacle, Ig attrapa ma main et m'entraîna avec lui. Mes pas étaient maladroits, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« Détends-toi. Tu es trop crispé. Ne regarde pas tes pieds. Laisse-toi aller, la musique doit te posséder, comme tu m'as possédé cette nuit. »

La remarque me réchauffa. Il l'avait dit avec tant de naturel. Je croisai le regard chaleureux d'Hannibal, il semblait ravi de nous voir chahuter ainsi. L'instant semblait hors du temps et j'avais le tournis. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes, en sueur et essoufflés à force de rire.

« Je meurs de soif. »

« Il y a de l'eau fraîche dans le frigo. » Lui dis-je, et il sortit pour aller dans la cuisine.

Hannibal jouait toujours, un air plus lent et mélancolique, je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, quand Buster entra dans la pièce en courant sur ses courtes pattes.

« Hey, _buddy_! » M'exclamai-je en l'accueillant. « Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Vous avez une charmante visite. Je l'ai remarqué en revenant de la cuisine. » Nous informa Ignatus, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Japonaise ? » Demanda Hannibal, sans se laisser perturber dans son jeu, alors que je me relevais.

« Oui. » Confirma Ig. « Vous les connaissez ? Parce qu'elles ont les clés apparemment. »

La musique cessa brutalement sur une fausse note qui me fit grincer des dents, puis le silence tomba.

« Les ? » Le questionna Hannibal, le dos droit et raide tout à coup.

« Oui, la mère et la fille je dirais. Elles attendent dans l'entrée, dois-je leur dire de venir ? »

« Va plutôt t'habiller décemment. Tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans l'armoire de la chambre. Merci, Ignatus. »

Comme s'il avait clairement senti le changement d'ambiance, Ig sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser volontiers de la pièce. Je n'eus pas cette chance et, à dire vrai, c'était tant mieux, car j'avais aisément deviné qui étaient nos invités et n'avais aucune envie de laisser Hannibal seul à ce moment précis.

Chiyoh entra, car apparemment, attendre d'être convié n'était pas nécessaire. Une conversation sur ce sujet s'imposait, dès que possible. Je n'aimais pas que l'on envahisse mon espace vital de la sorte, sans me demander mon avis. Et les chiens non plus, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant tous là, agglutinés entre nous et la porte du salon, comme un rempart protecteur. Ils n'étaient pas menaçants, mais sur leur garde, car s'ils connaissaient la jeune asiatique, ce n'était pas le cas de la personne qui l'accompagnait et qui apparut à sa suite.

Lady Murasaki était sûrement la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Pas à cause de son visage, qui accusait dignement son âge – si je m'en tenais à la chronologie de l'histoire d'Hannibal, elle avait au moins dix ans de plus que lui – mais de son maintien, la prestance qu'elle dégageait et la grâce naturelle avec laquelle elle se déplaçait. Sa robe traditionnelle nipponne, qui tombait sur ses pieds, donna l'impression qu'elle flottait, au lieu de marcher, quand elle entra dans le salon.

Derrière moi, le banc du clavecin grinça quand Hannibal se leva, avant de s'approcher. Je n'osai me détourner des deux femmes, pour regarder son visage, mais la tension était si palpable, que je pus imaginer sans peine son expression froide et fermée derrière laquelle il se cachait. Comme un prolongement de moi-même, les chiens s'écartèrent quand je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais, sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Tant que je serai méfiant, ils resteraient là. Et instinctivement, je compris que la tante d'Hannibal était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en donnait l'air et redoutablement intelligente. Sans compter Chiyoh, qui tentait de se fondre dans un coin, comme un protecteur silencieux. Sauf que son allégeance n'allait pas à nous, aujourd'hui.

Lady Murasaki s'avança vers Hannibal, toujours sans prononcer un mot, et je dus lutter contre le besoin de m'interposer. Mais son regard noir et la main d'Hannibal sur mon épaule m'en dissuadèrent et je fis un pas sur le côté. Ils se firent face, se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes. Puis, une gifle fouetta sèchement l'air et il se tint la joue d'une main, en fixant le sol. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de lui briser la nuque sur le champ, pour l'avoir touché. Mais Chiyoh se tenait prête à bondir et mon cher mari se reprit bien vite. Nous échangeâmes rapidement un regard où il me dit de ne pas bouger, puis, aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait frappé, elle le prit dans ses bras frêles et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le changement fut si soudain, que je n'eus aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche.

« Hannibal. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix irréelle, en caressant la pommette qu'elle venait de blesser et qui prenait déjà une légère teinte rouge. « Quel genre de monstre es-tu devenu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, comme rendu muet par la douceur de cette main. J'osai à peine respirer. Winston gronda et je le fis taire d'un chuchotis. La dame posa alors ses yeux sur moi.

« Chiyoh m'a parlé de vous. » Me dit-elle simplement, comme si cela résumait tout.

Cela devait être proche de la vérité, car la jeune femme me connaissait bien.

« Tout comme Hannibal l'a fait pour vous. » Répliquai-je, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle en sache plus sur moi, que moi sur elle.

« Vous savez donc qui je suis. »

« Tout comme vous savez qui je suis. »

« Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de moi. »

« Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. »

Si elle en fut offensée, elle ne le montra pas, et regarda de nouveau Hannibal.

« Aurais-tu oublié comment il convient de recevoir ? » Lui reprocha-t-elle soudainement.

Autant dire au soleil qu'il n'éclaire plus convenablement, et comme s'il se réveillait subitement d'un rêve, Hannibal se mit en mouvement et les invita à prendre place dans le salon, avant aller chercher une bonne bouteille et des verres dans la cuisine. Je l'accompagnai, pour ne pas me retrouver sous le joug de cette femme, et nous tombâmes sur Ig, juché sur le plan de travail, qui n'osait apparemment pas revenir. Il avait enfilé une de mes chemises à carreaux, un peu trop large pour lui au niveau des épaules, et semblait inquiet.

« Tu préfères peut-être que je rentre chez moi ? » demanda-t-il à Hannibal.

« Non. Tu es le bienvenu. La dame est ma tante. La veuve du frère de mon père. Ils sont morts tous les deux quand j'étais enfant et Lady Murasaki est un peu la seule famille qu'il me reste. La plus jeune, c'est Chiyoh, une amie de longue date. Donc, si tu veux rester, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup les connaître. » Admit-il, en nous aidant à rassembler sur un plateau de quoi sustenter et désaltérer nos invités.

De retour dans le salon, Hannibal remit le mobilier en place, puis je posai notre collation sur la table basse. Les deux femmes avaient investi le canapé, nous laissant deux fauteuils sur trois. Je fis signe à Ig de se mettre dans l'un d'entre eux, avant de m'installer sur l'accoudoir du second où Hannibal s'était assis. Je l'assistai pour servir le vin et l'ambiance se détendit enfin.

« Qui est ce charmant jeune homme que nous avons aperçu en arrivant ? » Demanda Lady Murasaki, en souriant.

« Ignatus… »

« Mørck. Ignatus Mørck. » Compléta Ig.

Et je me rendis compte que nous ne connaissions pas son nom de famille. Cela sonnait scandinave. Avec un physique comme le sien, ce n'était pas si étonnant.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais… » Continua-t-il.

« Ignatus est un danseur de talent. » Le coupa Hannibal. « Je vais financer ses études au Conservatoire. Je souhaite l'aider, comme vous m'avez aidé quand j'en avais besoin. »

L'enfoiré. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure méthode pour annoncer la chose. Ainsi, Ig ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. D'ailleurs, son regard choqué parla pour lui, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour le détromper.

« C'est une bonne chose que vous tendiez la main, comme j'ai pu le faire pour vous. Cela est bon pour l'âme et vous rend certainement plus humain. »

« Hannibal est plus humain que la plupart des gens que je connais. » Intervins-je d'un ton acide.

« Voici donc le fameux William. Chiyoh n'a pas menti, c'est un vrai lion. »

« Oh, et qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? » La questionnai-je, en jetant un regard en biais à la jeune Japonaise.

« Qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à votre visage d'ange. Et que vous aviez embrassé l'obscurité de mon cher neveu, autant que sa lumière. »

« Une formulation bien poétique pour dire que je suis amoureux de lui. » Son regard cilla une fraction de seconde et je m'engouffrai dans la brèche. « Était-ce aussi votre cas, Lady Murasaki ? »

J'avais visiblement tapé dans le mille, puisqu'elle détourna les yeux. La main d'Hannibal se posa sur mon genou, dans un geste d'affection, autant que pour me calmer. L'idée ne m'atteint pas réellement, ni ne me choqua. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang et un destin tragique commun en avait fait les deux seuls survivants d'une illustre famille dont même le nom avait disparu des mémoires. J'étais même plutôt reconnaissant que le jeune Hannibal ait eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Mais je voulais avant tout qu'elle sache qu'il n'était plus seul, à présent.

« Comptes-tu rester à Paris ? » Demanda-t-elle, en changeant radicalement de sujet.

« Aussi longtemps que possible. » Répondit Hannibal.

« Aussi longtemps que la police ne sera pas sur vos traces, donc. » Reformula-t-elle, d'un ton las, en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Ignatus tressaillit légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. J'échangeai avec lui un regard rassurant. Lady Murasaki me déconcertait. Il était difficile de dire si elle était contente de revoir Hannibal ou non. Mais elle s'était bien déplacée ici pour une raison, et ce n'était probablement pas juste pour lui taper sur les doigts. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais n'avait jamais su accepter entièrement ce qu'il était. Et Hannibal l'avait sûrement aimée aussi. Je pouvais le voir, maintenant que je la rencontrais enfin. Ses bonnes manières, sa posture, sa façon de parler, de bouger, tout lui venait d'elle, et peut-être d'autres choses encore. Et tout comme elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, je n'arrivai pas non plus à décider si je l'appréciais ou non.

Mais cette maison n'avait jamais été aussi pleine, depuis que nous y avions emménagé. Pleine de vie et de gens qui ne voulaient pas nous voir morts. Les chiens s'étaient calmés et allongés où il y avait de la place, le vin était bon et la compagnie plutôt agréable. Je choisis donc de lui laisser une chance.

* * *

On m'a demandé à qui ressemblerait Ignatus si je devais choisir un acteur. Donc, j'ai fait rapidement un montage tout pourri, pour vous donner une idée. Mais puisqu'on ne peut toujours pas poster d'image ici, je vous invite à aller le voir à la fin du même chapitre sur le site AO3 (pseudo : Sherlock_Spock)


	51. The only heaven is when I'm alone with

**LI**

 **The only heaven is when I'm alone with you**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Commençons par les trucs chiants. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, depuis quelques jours, le site fonctionne mal. Par exemple, je reçois les mails de vos reviews, mais je ne peux ni les lire, ni y répondre (cela s'applique aussi aux guests, désolé, pas de message pour vous cette fois-ci). Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas décédée et je prendrai le temps de répondre quand ce sera réparé.

Maintenant, j'aimerais parler de la fic en général et de ce chapitre en particulier. Je ne m'en cache pas, je suis le genre d'auteurs qui aiment enterrer des mines dans tous les coins et les faire exploser à retardement. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà compris. Mais, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis, il y a une chose qui est inébranlable dans cette histoire. Alors, pour ceux et celles qui sont adeptes de la théorie du complot, écoutez bien : Personne ne se mettra entre Will et Hannibal. Ni Ignatus, ni Clarice, ni Murasaki, et encore moins cette foutue secrétaire. PERSONNE! Vos reviews me font toujours beaucoup rire, mais pour votre propre santé mentale et pour ménager vos petits cœurs, arrêtez de vous inquiéter dès qu'un personnage s'approche d'un peu trop près. Oui, on essaiera de les séduire. Oui, certains tenteront possiblement de les séparer. Mais personne ne va réussir. Et dans ce chapitre, peut-être plus que dans tous les autres, vous pourrez constater qu'Hannibal et Will sont mieux seuls, tous les deux. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous apprécierez cette scène quelque peu fantasmagorique.

Pour la scène de fin, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film auquel je fais référence (Je vous mets le titre en note de fin, pour ne pas spoiler) je vous le conseille. Il se laisse regarder et il est bien sympathique, sans être un chef-d'œuvre. Pour les autres, qui comprendront vraiment la référence, sachez que c'est juste pour le plaisir. Ce n'est pas le début d'une intrigue et ça n'aura aucune conséquence sur la suite. J'ai juste pensé à ça la dernière fois, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette scène du film.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an. Bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

Lady Murasaki était rentrée chez elle, avec Chiyoh et quelques promesses dans sa poche. Celle de revenir, celle d'une visite prochaine de notre part, celle de ne pas être mêlée à nos histoires, et bien d'autres choses encore qui me laissaient cette impression d'ambivalence. La tante d'Hannibal était une femme fière, belle, impétueuse, orgueilleuse et humble en même temps. Et visiblement, elle m'appréciait, tout en étant sur la réserve.

Ignatus s'était assoupi sur le canapé après le déjeuner, dans ma chemise trop grande pour lui et mon jean qui descendait sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillaient d'un éclat doré sous le soleil couchant. Il respirait paisiblement, allongé sur le dos, comme si cette maison était l'endroit le plus sûr dans l'univers. Pour lui, c'était peut-être bien le cas. Hannibal avait décidé de le pousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ce à quoi il était destiné. Nous serions donc amenés à le revoir.

Je m'accroupis devant lui, avant de dégager quelques mèches de son front et d'y déposer un baiser. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il avait du mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Puis ses yeux se focalisèrent sur moi et il sourit.

« Il se fait tard. » Lui dis-je. « Si tu travailles demain, tu veux peut-être rentrer chez toi ? »

« Oui, merci. Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi. » Répondit-il, en se redressant.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu devais avoir besoin de te reposer. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

« C'était une nuit fantastique. » Souffla-t-il.

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Mais… » Il hésita.

« Mais ? » L'encourageai-je.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Nous ne voulons rien, Ig. À part que tu sois heureux, je suppose. »

« Je veux dire… En échange de la proposition d'Hannibal, pour le Conservatoire. J'en ai plus appris sur moi cette nuit, que ces dernières années. Rien que d'y repenser… » Il rougit. « Mais, je… »

« Attends. » L'arrêtai-je. « Tu penses que nous attendons une compensation en nature ? »

Face à son air mortifié, je compris que oui, et ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire, en m'asseyant sur le tapis.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Ce qui est drôle, c'est que cette idée absurde ait pu te venir à l'esprit. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Ig. Tu ne nous dois rien. Si Hannibal veut te donner les moyens nécessaires, c'est par amour de l'art. Il a horreur de voir des talents gâchés… quels qu'ils soient. »

« Il l'a fait pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, en voyant mon regard lointain. « Quel est ton talent, Will ? »

« Je suis un empathe. J'ai le don d'incarner la personnalité des autres, de me mettre à leur place. Quand il m'a rencontré, cela était sur le point de me rendre fou. »

« Il t'a aidé à canaliser tes capacités ? »

« Je pense que l'on peut résumer les choses ainsi. »

« À t'entendre, on ne dirait pas. »

« Notre histoire est compliquée. Disons que nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de mal, avant d'en arriver là. »

« J'ai peine à l'imaginer. C'est plutôt évident que vous vous aimez plus que de raison. »

« C'est… »

« Compliqué ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce qui compte, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes ensemble. Peu importe le prix que vous avez dû payer, ça en vaut la peine. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me regarde comme il te regarde. » Conclut-il.

« Tu trouveras cette personne. Parfois… Parfois, elle est juste sous nos yeux, depuis longtemps, mais nous nous obstinons à regarder ailleurs, parce que nous ne l'acceptons pas. Garde l'esprit et les yeux ouverts, et tu remarqueras peut-être cet homme. Tu le mérites. »

Il sourit, avant de me voler un baiser et de se lever.

« Où est Hannibal ? »

« Dans son bureau. Quelquefois, il a besoin d'être seul. » Répondis-je, en le suivant.

« C'est la visite de sa tante qui l'a perturbé ? C'est une femme étrange, je trouve. »

« Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs années. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout ira bien. Je veille sur lui. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je vais monter me changer, puis je rentrerai chez moi. »

« Tu peux garder mes vêtements, si tu veux. Hannibal te fera ramener ton costume, nettoyé et repassé. Donne-moi ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone, pour que nous puissions te recontacter. »

Il accepta et nota rapidement ses coordonnées sur un papier.

« Tu penses que je peux aller lui dire au revoir ? » Me questionna-t-il ensuite, hésitant.

« Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes, avant de me rendre compte du très mauvais choix d'expression. Je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire, en le guidant jusqu'à la pièce où Hannibal s'était retiré. Puis, je frappai à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et de laisser le jeune homme entrer, en attendant dans l'encadrement.

« Je voulais te remercier et te saluer. »

Hannibal sembla sortir de ses pensées et lui sourit.

« Veux-tu que je te ramène ? »

« Non. Je n'habite pas tout près, mais c'est rapide en métro. Merci. »

Hannibal se leva et caressa sa joue, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

« Je te recontacterai bientôt. Rentre bien. »

…

Quand il partit, le silence retomba sur la maison. Même les chiens restèrent calmement dans leur pièce. Hannibal était toujours dans son cabinet et je le rejoignis sans faire de bruit. Je poussai la porte et entrai dans la chapelle palatine que nous partagions dans nos palais mentaux respectifs. J'aimais retrouver cet endroit quand nous étions seuls. Il s'était rassis derrière son bureau, au milieu de la nef. Son fauteuil tourné vers une haute fenêtre, il regardait le soleil couchant, pensif. Je m'avançai vers lui, lentement, marchai sur le crâne qui ornait le sol, avant de m'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux. Il referma ses bras sur moi et je blottis mon visage dans son cou en inspirant son odeur épicée. C'était comme se retrouver après une longue absence. Ce qui était absurde. Mais, ni lui ni moi, n'étions faits pour être entourés en permanence. La solitude à deux avait ses avantages.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant un laps de temps indéterminé, mais je dus m'assoupir légèrement, car quand je relevai finalement la tête, la nuit était tombée. Hannibal n'avait pas bougé, comme si à aucun moment, mon poids sur ses cuisses ne l'avait incommodé. Il m'avait gardé contre lui, me retenant de glisser et de tomber, en équilibre précaire sur le fauteuil de bureau qui n'était pas prévu pour accueillir deux personnes. Le siège sur roulettes émit un grincement sinistre, quand je tentai de corriger ma posture, et Hannibal poussa sur ses pieds pour s'avancer contre le bureau en chêne verni, avant de m'inciter à m'asseoir dessus et de se caler entre mes jambes. Ainsi, je le dépassai de quelques bons centimètres et, sans un mot, il souleva mon t-shirt pour me le retirer. Le vêtement s'échoua dans un froissement léger sur le sol en marbre italien.

Les lueurs vacillantes des cierges qui brûlaient autour de nous, se reflétaient dans ses yeux quand il les leva sur moi, avant de frotter son nez contre mon ventre et d'en humer le parfum. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma cicatrice, y déposèrent une kyrielle de baisers. Ses dents grignotèrent l'os de ma hanche, me faisant frissonner. Mes mains mirent sa coiffure en désordre, glissèrent dans son dos par le col de son haut. Sa langue retraça la ligne noire de mes poils, jusqu'à buter contre ma ceinture qu'il défit sans se presser, avant d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Je me soulevai légèrement pour lui permettre de le retirer. Il recula, tira sur le jean et l'envoya rejoindre mon t-shirt par terre, me débarrassa de mes chaussettes et mon boxer. Je me retrouvai nu sur le meuble massif.

Le bureau d'Hannibal avait quelque chose de sacré. C'était un sanctuaire, où ses patients étaient libres de parler de ce qu'ils voulaient, dans le plus absolu respect du secret professionnel. Faire l'amour dans cette pièce, c'était comme… Faire l'amour au milieu d'une chapelle. L'acte était presque blasphématoire, et en ça, d'autant plus jouissif. Le fait qu'Hannibal soit habillé d'une façon très décontractée, ajoutait un outrage supplémentaire au tableau, rendant le résultat presque surréaliste.

Au Diable, Chiyoh, Murasaki et le monde extérieur. Clarice Starling pouvait bien venir à nous, si elle avait le courage et l'inconscience de fouler du pied le sol pavé de bonnes intentions, de l'enfer sur lequel nous régnions. Rien n'avait réellement d'importance, quand il me regardait de cette manière. Comme si j'étais l'être le plus précieux de l'univers et qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que j'étais vraiment là, offert, impatient et insatiable.

Toujours en prenant son temps, il prit un de mes mollets dans sa main, le porta à sa bouche, pour y déposer un baiser, et remonta lentement le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, distillant des frissons dans mon dos et des soubresauts dans mon bas-ventre. Ses lèvres atteignirent mon aine, évitèrent délibérément mon sexe tendu et avide, et redescendirent sur mon autre jambe. Quand il eut fini son manège, il plia mes genoux et les poussa contre ma poitrine. Ainsi exposé, je me sentais toujours vulnérable d'une façon que je ne pouvais supporter qu'en face de lui. Je m'allongeai complètement sur le bureau, laissai ma tête basculer en arrière, et vis, à l'envers, le Christ sur sa croix. Cela aurait dû me déranger, mais quand la bouche d'Hannibal se posa dans le creux de mon aine et que sa langue glissa sur mon membre jusqu'à son extrémité, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et me cambrer sur le meuble. Mon gémissement résonna vivement entre les hauts murs de la chapelle.

Je ne résistai pas longtemps à l'envie de l'observer. Hannibal, toujours assit dans son fauteuil, me dégustait avec le même appétit que lorsqu'il était à table, la même dévotion, le même respect qu'il avait pour la nourriture. J'étais une autre forme de plat, comme Ignatus était une autre forme de proie, la nuit dernière. Un plat qu'il aimait savourer sans assaisonnement, cru et sans restriction.

Il se leva, se pencha lentement sur moi et lécha mon ventre, mon torse, tel un félin fondant sur un gibier particulièrement alléchant. Puis, d'une main, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant qui n'avait décidément rien à faire là. Je le regardai, la bouche ouverte, totalement abasourdi.

« Tu avais prévu que ça finirait par arriver ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Je plaide coupable. » Admit-il, sans détour, ni honte.

Je pouffai, incapable de ne pas trouver ceci risible, néanmoins adorable. Il ne sembla pas goûter à la plaisanterie, même si je vis bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'en réalité, il se retenait de sourire. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il déboucha le flacon et versa un peu de liquide dans sa main, avant de me pénétrer de ses doigts experts. Une fois de plus, j'eus l'impression irrationnelle de le retrouver après une longue séparation. La nuit dernière avait peut-être eu un impact sous-estimé sur mon psychisme, alors que paradoxalement, il était en droit de se montrer possessif. C'était moi qui m'étais perdu dans le corps d'un autre. Mais il continua à flâner, comme si rien ne pressait, comme s'il me réapprenait. Ses gestes étaient empreints d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais que rarement. Cela m'émut presque aux larmes et je me sentis un peu stupide d'être si sentimental.

Quand il m'eut réduit à l'état de chair frémissante, suppliante, il se déshabilla lentement, prit le temps de plier ses vêtements sur le bord du meuble, l'ombre d'un sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres mutines. J'en aurais pleuré de rage et de frustration, avant de le mordre et de me repaître de sa peau, de ses muscles, de sa viande. Mais quand il posa à nouveau ses mains sur moi, tout fut oublié. Seuls comptaient les points de contact de nos corps enflammés et transpirants. La pulpe de ses doigts, la pointe de sa langue, le tranchant de ses dents, et sa queue imposante et terriblement présente entre mes cuisses, se frayant un chemin en moi, impitoyable. Autour de nous, la chapelle s'effondra, laissant place aux murs de notre maison. Notre étreinte s'ancra pleinement dans la réalité, alors qu'il s'enracinait profondément en moi. Le bureau geignit, racla le tapis de plusieurs millimètres à chacun de ses coups de reins, des papiers churent sur le parquet, voletèrent çà et là, son agenda tomba dans un bruit mat, la lampe d'architecte vacilla sur son socle, sa lumière projeta des ombres monstrueuses sur la tapisserie, un imbroglio de silhouettes aux bois élancés, crochus, qui s'étendirent jusqu'au plafond.

Quelques mèches d'un blond argenté irréel, tombèrent sur son front, y restèrent collées par la sueur. Son torse puissant, où courraient mes mains avides, vrombissait sous les grondements qui faisaient vibrer ses cordes vocales, comme un instrument complexe, entre harmonie et dissonance. Ses doigts empoignaient, caressaient, creusaient des sillons, des frissons, dans ma peau. Ses dents marquaient, revendiquaient, écorchaient. Alors qu'il allait et venait en moi, toujours plus fort, quand je le lui demandais. La douceur avait fait place nette, pour la sauvagerie et la faim qui animaient nos âmes abîmées. Je me raccrochai à ses bras tendus, à ses épaules larges, à son dos trempé de sueur, resserrai mes cuisses autour de ses hanches quand le plaisir monta dans mon ventre, avant d'éclater dans sa main et de couler sur mon abdomen, sous son regard bordeaux se délectant de chaque détail. Puis je vis le frisson de l'orgasme secouer son corps, ses paupières se fermer, ses phalanges se crisper, sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'il murmurait mon nom, avant de sentir sa chaleur m'envahir.

Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et posa son front humide sur mon torse, à bout de souffle. Il reposa doucement mes jambes, remonta dans mon cou, embrassa ma tempe, avant de jeter un œil critique au véritable désastre qu'était devenu son bureau, comme s'il n'en était pas du tout responsable. Puis il recula, se rassit un peu lourdement dans son fauteuil, et je retrouvai ma place sur ses genoux. Je me collai à son corps, ma peau moite glissant comme la sienne, ses mains se nouèrent dans mon dos.

Nous restâmes imbriqués ainsi de longues minutes de silence supplémentaires. Nous avions à peine échangé deux mots depuis le départ de Ignatus, mais beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, beaucoup de paroles avaient circulé par des voies inconscientes.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je suis affamé. »

« Allons manger, dans ce cas. »

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, après un repas copieux que nous préparâmes à deux, dans une ambiance apaisée, que nous montâmes nous coucher. Hannibal ne mentionna pas Lady Murasaki de toute la soirée. S'il ressentait le besoin d'en discuter, il le ferait en temps voulu et je n'avais aucune intention de lui forcer la main.

…

La plaine s'étendait, vertes et luxuriante, sous un ciel de plomb chargé de promesse de pluies à venir, entourée de montagnes à perte de vue. Le pas des chevaux rythmait ma respiration, leurs sabots projetaient des mottes de terre, leurs souffles chauds exultaient de la vapeur dans l'air glacial. Nous étions sept. Je le savais sans avoir besoin de compter mes compagnons. Nous nous connaissions depuis bien des années maintenant. Nous nous dirigions vers une ville, dont j'aurais dû me rappeler du nom, et une promesse de libération. La conversation allait bon train et tournait autour d'un Romain.

« Galahad, tu ne connais pas les Romains. Ils ne se grattent pas le cul sans cérémonie. »

Galahad. C'était mon nom, je crois. Mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir des leurs.

« Tu n'as qu'à le tuer et te réformer toi-même. » Me dit un autre, ironiquement.

Bors, il me semblait.

« Je ne tue pas par plaisir. Contrairement à certains. » Répondis-je, avec aplomb, en jetant un regard à Hannibal, qui se trouvait quelques chevaux sur ma gauche.

Non, pas Hannibal. Tristan. Il s'appelait Tristan. Et il n'avait pas la classe d'Hannibal, même s'il portait le même visage. Ses cheveux cendrés, tressés par endroits, étaient longs et tombaient en mèches inégales devant ses yeux perçants. Il portait une armure, comme nous tous, et une épée dans son dos.

« Essaie. Ça te plaira peut-être. » Répliqua-t-il, nullement vexé par ma remarque.

Ce qui fit ricaner les autres. Nous parlions de liberté, de retour à la maison, et nous riions. Je me sentais bien, impatient. Tristan siffla vers le ciel et un faucon majestueux vint se poser sur son bras. Il semblait beaucoup aimer l'animal et cela me fit sourire.

J'ouvris les yeux dans l'obscurité, tiré de mon rêve par la sonnerie du réveil d'Hannibal qui reprenait le travail aujourd'hui. Il éteint l'appareil infernal et se blottit contre mon dos.

« Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil, mais rien de distinct. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix encore endormie.

« Pas vraiment. C'était un songe étrange, il paraissait si réel. Nous étions des chevaliers, je crois, ou quelque chose de similaire. Nous portions des armures, des armes, et nous nous déplacions à cheval. »

« Nous deux ? »

« Oui, et d'autres personnes. Dans mon rêve, je les connaissais. Mais maintenant, leurs noms m'échappent et leurs visages aussi. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Il n'est pas rare que l'inconscient pioche dans les souvenirs vagues d'inconnus que tu croises tous les jours, pour meubler les songes. Ils n'existent pas vraiment et perdent leur essence, une fois de retour dans le réel. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Je marmonnai en réponse. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour les explications scientifiques.

« En tout cas, c'était agréable. Je ne fais pas souvent de rêves de ce genre. Nous étions proches et nous plaisantions. Tu avais même un faucon domestiqué. »

Il rit doucement dans mon cou, montrant par là qu'il appréciait l'idée.

« Le faucon est un symbole ascensionnel, de supériorité et de victoire. Mais aussi de liberté. »

« C'était ça. La liberté. Nous marchions vers la liberté. C'est l'impression que j'ai. » Je souris à ce souvenir. « À un moment, j'ai dit que je ne tuais pas par plaisir, et tu m'as conseillé d'essayer pour voir si j'aimais ça. Même dans mes rêves les plus absurdes, l'histoire se répète. C'est étrange. »

« Ton inconscient doit être encore en train de digérer le fait, qu'en effet, tu apprécies. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Approuvai-je.

Puis il se détacha de moi et s'assit au bord du matelas.

« Je dois me lever, si je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Je viens aussi. Je dois m'occuper des chiens. » Répondis-je, en repoussant le drap.

Ce matin-là, je me sentais léger et serein, comme je l'avais rarement été. Le nombre de nos ennemis avait grandement diminué, nous étions bien entourés, et la menace Clarice Starling semblait pour le moment bien loin à l'horizon. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres, que j'embrassai Hannibal quand il quitta la maison, satisfait de reprendre notre vie à deux, là où nous l'avions laissée.

* * *

" **Le Roi Arthur** ", où Mads et Hugh jouent respectivement Tristan et Galahad, aux côtés d'Arthur et des autres chevaliers.


	52. A fresh poison each week

**LII**

 **A fresh poison each week**

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'intrigue Cynthia fait un bond en avant dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez la détester, parce qu'elle est plus étrange qu'elle en a l'air et elle commence à semer la zizanie. Le grand retour de Lady Murasaki et Chiyoh également, qui s'étendra dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

PS : Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que le prénom de Lady Murasaki n'a jamais été mentionné dans les romans. Si je suis dans l'erreur, s'il vous plaît, corrigez-moi, parce que j'ai besoin de cette information. Sinon, je suis ouverte aux propositions. C'est un personnage important, j'aimerais autant ne pas tomber dans les prénoms japonais classiques. Si vous en connaissez des jolis, je suis curieuse.

 **Réponses du chapitre 50 :**

 **Fannibal :** Tu n'es pas la première à relever l'ironie de ma note d'auteur en premier chapitre ^^ ça me fait bien rire aussi. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma dernière notre d'auteur, et non, Ig ne sera pas vraiment un fils de substitution, plutôt comme le protégé d'Hannibal. Il veut qu'il devienne un artiste accompli. Pour Lady Murasaki, la gifle et le câlin, c'est la base quoi XD J'aime cette femme.

 **Idoines :** Merci beaucoup ^^

 **Blue :** C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Ignatus, mais chacun ses goûts comme on dit. Désolé, mais oui je l'aime beaucoup et oui, il reviendra. Pas dans leur lit, mais il ne sortira pas de leur vie pour le moment.

 **Réponses du chapitre 51 :**

 **Fannibal :** Fanfiction a parfois des bugs, c'est comme ça. Là c'est mal tombé, c'était les fêtes et ils ont mis plusieurs jours à réparer. Mais c'est bien si t'es toujours sur le qui-vive, c'est le but XD mais inutile de partir au quart de tour XD Merci pour les compliments, j'imaginais aussi la scène du bureau comme dans la série, quand par exemple, dans le dernier épisode, Will rend visite à Hannibal à l'hôpital et qu'on voit la chapelle au lieu de la cellule. Je les aime aussi seulement tous les deux, j'apprécie juste qu'ils s'amusent de temps en temps ^^ Le Roi Arthur n'est pas le film du siècle, c'est sûr, mais rien que pour Mads et Hugh et les similitudes Hannibal/Tristan et Hugh/Galahad, ça vaut le coup.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, une rencontre du cinquième type eut lieu dans notre maison. Comme convenu, Cynthia se présenta suffisamment tôt pour prendre ses marques, et immanquablement, croisa Stanislas Siméon quand ce fut l'heure de sa consultation. Hannibal n'avait pas jugé bon d'informer ses patients de l'embauche de sa nouvelle employée, car après tout, il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans le fait qu'un médecin ait une secrétaire. C'est ainsi que les deux individus se retrouvèrent face à face dans le hall, quand la jeune femme se chargea d'ouvrir la porte au visiteur. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce fut le coup de foudre au premier regard.

J'avais beau prendre du recul – après tout, cela concernait le travail d'Hannibal, pas le mien – je n'y pouvais rien, quelque chose me dérangeait profondément chez cette fille. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, loin s'en fallait. Mais beaucoup de secrets, de cela, j'étais certain, et une face cachée qui commença, doucement mais sûrement, à ressortir. Bien sûr, il était normal qu'elle ne déballe pas sa vie devant nous, et que finalement, nous en sachions peu sur elle. N'était-ce pas toujours le cas, dans le cadre professionnel ? C'était ce dont j'essayais de me persuader, en tout cas, en m'abstenant d'en parler avec Hannibal, pour le moment. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me regarde avec son sourire narquois sur le visage, persuadé d'être en face d'un cas typique de jalousie mal placée. En grande partie parce que c'était un peu vrai. Mais pas totalement.

J'avais rejeté les candidatures des postulantes les plus attractives – c'était peut-être une erreur avec le recul, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir des yeux – car je ne voulais pas que ce genre de créatures, qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un magazine de mode, tourne autour de mon cher mari. Mais après réflexion, j'aurais sans doute dû me méfier d'autant plus de Cynthia, qui derrière son aspect négligé, cachait quelques armes secrètes. Le problème ne venait pas du fait que ses charmes risquaient d'agir sur Hannibal. Une telle perspective me paraissait ridicule. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Elle comptait bien essayer et ne m'appréciait pas du tout pour une raison qui m'échappait.

Elle pensait certainement être subtile, bien entendu. Et de mon point de vue, il n'y avait rien de pire que les gens persuadés d'être subtile, mais qui ne l'étaient absolument pas.

La tempête Cynthia percuta donc l'ouragan Siméon dans notre entrée, et je me retrouvai dans l'œil du cyclone, alors qu'Hannibal patientait dans son bureau. Je ne connaissais pas l'origine du litige et je n'en avais, pour ainsi dire, rien à foutre. Stanislas était un homme froid, mais extrêmement poli. Le problème devait probablement venir de la jeune femme. Il n'empêche que j'étais dans le salon, à travailler sur mes cours de français, et la dispute brisa ma concentration. Je me levai donc, passablement énervé, et les rejoignis pour mettre un terme à cette histoire.

« _Cynthia, pourriez-vous vous contenter d'accompagner monsieur, sans faire autant de bruit, s'il vous plaît ?_ » Lui demandai-je, dans un français correct nouvellement acquis.

Elle se tourna vers moi, comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« _Vous appelez-vous Hannibal ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle.

La question me laissa perplexe, même si je compris parfaitement les mots.

« _Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« _Vous ne vous appelez pas Hannibal, donc vous n'êtes pas mon patron. Je travaille pour le docteur Junoska, pas pour vous. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner._ »

Je restai bouche bée quelques secondes, échangeai un regard avec Stanislas qui semblait compatir à mon sort, en admettant que cet homme en soit capable, puis je pris une profonde inspiration.

« _Premièrement, c'est Docteur Junoska – Harris. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes mariés, au cas où ce fait vous aurait échappé. Deuxièmement, vous êtes ici chez moi, je suis donc en droit d'exiger le calme dans ma propre maison. Troisièmement, si vous souhaitez faire long feu à ce poste, je vous conseille de ne plus me manquer de respect._ »

Ma tirade sembla lui clouer le bec, même si elle me lança une œillade dans laquelle je pus lire que je ne perdais rien pour attendre, et passa à côté de moi sans un mot. L'homme la suivit après avoir pris le temps de me dire bonjour. Puis, ils disparurent tous les deux dans le bureau et le calme retomba enfin.

…

Le français était une langue bien compliquée. Toutes ces voyelles muettes, qui ne servaient à rien, à première vue. Ces accents, ces conjugaisons barbares. J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès à l'oral, m'exprimais plutôt facilement même si me débarrasser de tout accent semblait impossible, et comprenais très bien quand on me parlait, à présent. Mais l'écrit restait ma faiblesse. Je persévérais néanmoins, quelques heures par semaine, le vendredi le plus souvent, quand Hannibal était occupé avec ses patients. Car il passait les quelques minutes entre chaque consultation avec moi, pour me relire et me corriger. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que Cynthia commence à travailler apparemment, puisque je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne quittait pas son cabinet, accaparé par son boulot. Je savais qu'il s'en excuserait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et que son aide pour mon apprentissage n'était que partie remise à ce soir. J'aurais voulu être le mari parfait et m'accommoder de ces nouvelles dispositions, mais mon regard se perdit trop souvent vers cette porte fermée, derrière laquelle je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Hannibal avait aménagé un deuxième poste de travail dans un angle de la pièce pour Cynthia, de façon à ce que les patients oublient bien vite sa présence. Il n'empêche que cette fille avait accès à ce qui m'était interdit jusque-là. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester ça. Ce qui était stupide, bien évidemment, puisque la tâche essentielle de la secrétaire était de retranscrire à l'écrit dans des carnets, les séances qu'Hannibal enregistrait sur son magnétophone. Donc, se donner la peine de lui allouer une autre pièce serait une perte de temps et d'argent. De plus, une bibliothèque bien placée séparait symboliquement Cynthia du reste de la pièce.

Quand Stanislas sortit de sa séance, il passa par le salon pour me saluer.

« Qui est cette jeune personne que votre mari a engagée ? Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire, mais il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de plus raffiné. »

« Je suis désolé si elle vous a manqué de respect. Elle est du genre asocial. » Il me lança un regard surpris. « Je suppose qu'Hannibal l'a choisie dans le but de l'aider. Techniquement, c'est son premier jour. J'imagine qu'il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation. » Improvisai-je.

Monsieur Siméon était sûrement le type d'homme capable de comprendre l'intérêt d'avoir une employée facilement manipulable et qui ne posait pas de question. Mais je préférai garder ces informations pour moi.

« Appelez ça une intuition, si vous voulez, mais vous devriez vous méfier d'elle. »

« C'est bien mon intention. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises intentions. Elle veut simplement qu'Hannibal la remarque et l'apprécie, parce qu'elle l'admire, je pense. Elle fait des études de graphisme et Hannibal est aussi un artiste doué. »

« Je vois. » Dit-il, alors qu'il affichait toujours un certain scepticisme. « J'espère, alors, qu'elle s'améliorera rapidement. »

Hannibal serait sûrement ravi d'apprendre que sa nouvelle recrue menaçait la fidélité de sa clientèle.

« Nous allons en discuter avec elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Le rassurai-je.

« Je compte sur vous. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il écoute, c'est vous. »

J'acceptai volontiers le compliment, venant pourtant d'un homme qui passait seulement une heure par semaine chez nous et qui ne nous voyait jamais interagir.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée, Monsieur Siméon. »

…

Quelques minutes après le départ de son dernier patient, qu'il raccompagna lui-même à la porte pour clôturer cette journée, Hannibal vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

« Pardonne-moi, je t'ai un peu négligé aujourd'hui. » Dit-il, comme je m'y attendais. « Je devais guider Cynthia, pour être certain qu'elle faisait bien ce que je lui demandais. La semaine prochaine, j'aurai plus de marge de manœuvre. »

Tout en parlant, il lut en diagonale la page de traitement de texte ouverte sur l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, avant d'y apporter quelques corrections. Je sentis qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Me risquai-je.

Il soupira doucement.

« Quand nous avons fait passer les entretiens pour le poste, j'ai accepté de me plier à toutes tes exigences. Parce que ton avis m'importe et que mon lieu de travail est aussi notre maison. Nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord sur cette jeune femme. Elle n'est pas parfaite, loin s'en faut, mais je te connais, je sais que tu as compris pourquoi je l'ai choisie. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Elle s'est plainte de notre accrochage plus tôt dans l'après-midi. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais il confirma néanmoins.

« Pourquoi son attitude te dérange-t-elle soudainement ? »

« Elle manquait de respect à ton patient. Il ne l'a pas dit en ces termes, mais il est assez évident qu'il risque de mettre un terme à sa thérapie si cela se reproduit. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je vois mal Monsieur Siméon commettre un impair qui justifie qu'elle élève la voix contre lui. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre parole déplacée envers moi. »

« Elle m'a rapporté la teneur de leur discussion, après son départ. Il lui a apparemment demandé qui elle était sur un ton, je cite : qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait pas un aspect convenable pour ce poste. Elle lui aurait alors fait part du fond de sa pensée, d'une manière un peu maladroite. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Elle est sur la défensive, car elle a l'habitude qu'on la juge et qu'on la rejette. »

« Exactement. Et que tu sois venu la remettre à sa place à ce moment-là, a été perçu comme une attaque personnelle. »

« Je voulais simplement pouvoir étudier au calme. Et elle m'a jeté à la figure que je n'étais pas toi et qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de moi. Excuse-moi, mais c'est déplacé. »

« Elle ne m'a pas présenté les choses sous cet angle, bien entendu. Et j'ai prétendu me rallier à sa cause. J'ai besoin qu'elle me soit loyale, Will. Il ne faudrait pas éveiller en elle un désir de se venger. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je la laisse agir à sa guise, en bonne chouchoute du boss ? » Raillai-je, peu ravi par cette perspective.

« Encore une fois, tu semblais l'apprécier la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer de point de vue ? » Me demanda-t-il, sans agacement.

Il semblait vouloir connaître mon avis.

« Quand elle s'est présentée, elle paraissait maladivement timide et réservée. Aujourd'hui, elle marchait en territoire conquis. À certains moments, elle a du mal à se contenir, la seconde d'après, elle est neurasthénique. À croire qu'elle souffre de bipolarité. Le pire, c'est qu'elle est dépourvue de méchanceté, ce qui en fait une personne difficile à détester, malgré son caractère changeant. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à mon expertise. Mais visiblement, je ne lui apprenais rien.

« Quel est ton plan, exactement ? » Ajoutai-je.

« Qui te dit que j'en ai un ? » Répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

« Elle est très influençable et que tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux. Tu as forcément une idée derrière la tête. »

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait être capable de supporter, avant que son esprit se brise. Elle ne sera pas confrontée directement à quoi que soit, mais je voudrais disséminer des indices qui éveilleront ses tendances paranoïaques. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Simplement de voir ce qu'elle fera. »

Je souris. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Hannibal avait besoin de jouer de nouveau, comme il le faisait quand je l'ai connu. Après tout, nous pouvions enfin nous détendre un peu, avec Starling pour seule menace au-dessus de nos têtes, sans trop nous faire remarquer pour autant. Je préférais ça, que de parsemer la capitale de cadavres. Qu'il s'amuse avec sa souris autant qu'il le voulait.

Elle choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre.

« _J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui, Docteur. J'emporte le reste chez moi. Je peux vous emprunter vos toilettes, avant de partir ?_ »

« _Je vous en prie._ » Lui répondit Hannibal.

« Si tu l'invites à rester dîner, je vais commettre un meurtre. » Chuchotai-je à son oreille, quand elle quitta la pièce.

L'idée le fit sourire. Il n'était apparemment pas contre assister à ce spectacle. Et peut-être même participer.

« Nous irons déjeuner chez Lady Murasaki, demain midi. Chiyoh m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Je préfère donc passer la soirée, seul avec toi. »

« Elle aurait pu prévenir plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre. » Me plaignis-je.

« Will Graham qui se soucie de son apparence. Voyez-vous cela. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« _Qui est Will Graham ?_ »

La voix de Cynthia, qui venait de revenir, fut une vraie douche froide.

« _Un personnage de roman avec lequel je le taquine souvent, parce qu'il porte le même prénom et possède un caractère emporté._ » Inventa Hannibal, rodé à l'exercice.

« _Quel est le titre du livre ? Ça a l'air sympa._ »

« _Je vous le prêterai, si j'arrive à remettre la main dessus. Les déménagements, vous savez ce que c'est. Je vous raccompagne ?_ »

Il coupa court à la conversation, en la poussant gentiment vers la sortie. Quand la porte claqua, le silence retomba enfin sur la maison.

…

La penderie et le lit étaient un véritable champ de bataille. Avec Hannibal, je pensais être à l'abri des tribulations avec une hypothétique belle-famille. Mais cela n'était plus d'actualité. Ce n'était qu'un déjeuner chez sa tante, mais la femme l'avait tout de même élevé.

Hannibal la jouait décontracté. Sauf qu'il venait de changer de chemise pour la quatrième fois, alors que nous devions partir dans une demi-heure pour espérer ne pas être en retard. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu cependant, puisqu'il avait proscrit la cravate, car le repas se voulait décontracté et que les températures étaient toujours plus de clémentes.

Si c'était chez mon père que nous allions manger, un jean et un t-shirt auraient suffi – même si je n'aurais jamais réussi à convaincre Hannibal de s'habiller ainsi – mais Lady Murasaki était beaucoup plus impressionnante, distinguée et sophistiquée. Le charme du Japon, sans doute.

Je me souvenais avoir aperçu une armure de samouraï, dans la maison d'Hannibal à Baltimore. Un de ses biens qui devait lui manquer, j'en étais sûr. Et impossible à récupérer, bien entendu. Je pourrais me renseigner sur la manière de m'en procurer une autre. Peut-être que cela lui ferait plaisir, me dis-je, en boutonnant une chemise d'un bleu céruléen qui fit ressortir mes yeux, satisfait du résultat. À ma droite, Hannibal statua finalement sur un ensemble d'un bordeaux profond, rehaussé d'une chemise blanche. Même sans accessoire, il restait époustouflant.

« Nous y allons ? » Conclut-il, en arrangeant mes cheveux une derrière fois, avant de m'embrasser.

« En moto ou en taxi ? »

Il sourit mystérieusement en réponse.

…

Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles par la visière entrouverte de mon casque, mes mains agrippaient le cuir du blouson qu'il insistait pour porter quel que soit le temps, le grain de la route défilait sous nos pieds, et nous récoltions les coups de klaxon haineux des automobilistes jaloux de nous voir zigzaguer entre les voitures, avant de filer comme le vent sur les quais de Seine. À cette allure, nous arrivâmes même légèrement en avance.

J'hésitai entre un manoir et un château, pour qualifier la bâtisse qui s'élevait au bout de l'allée de gravier où Hannibal venait de garer sa moto. La demeure devait être la plus grande que j'aie eu l'occasion de visiter. Blanche, lumineuse, mais mystérieuse. À l'image de sa propriétaire.

Chiyoh vint à notre rencontre, inhabituellement souriante, radieuse dans une robe traditionnelle. Vivre ici lui réussissait et sa bonne humeur était communicative. Elle nous introduisit dans la maison au hall spacieux donnant sur un double escalier. Couleurs claires, volumes épurés, moulures au plafond, carrelage brillant, hautes fenêtres, nos pas résonnèrent, quand nous la suivîmes dans un petit salon. Lady Murasaki se leva à notre arrivée, serra Hannibal dans ses bras, pressa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule, puis nous invita à prendre un apéritif. Le vin remplit les verres en cristal et l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que nous passions à table. Finalement, je ne regrettai pas d'être venu.


	53. That looks plenty

**LIII**

 **That looks plenty**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petites précisions. Premièrement, je reviens su ma note du chapitre précédent, à propos de Lady Murasaki. J'avais un gros doute et cela me travaillait. Je suis donc allé vérifier directement dans le bouquin, que j'ai relu en partie pour l'occasion, jusqu'à retrouver ce que je cherchais. Et, en effet, Lady Murasaki est nommée entièrement 3 fois dans Les Origines du Mal. Elle s'appelle donc Murasaki Shikibu. Je pensais que l'info vous intéresserait peut-être, donc je le partage avec vous ;)

Deuxièmement, j'ai cru comprendre que certains de mes lecteurs n'avaient pas lu les livres. Je m'engage toujours à ce que ne soit pas un problème pour la compréhension de cette fanfic, après tout, elle se base avant tout sur la série. Dans ce chapitre, quelques sujets uniquement évoqués dans les livres (et dans les films) sont abordés. J'ai décidé de m'appuyer uniquement sur les romans (il y a des différences notables entre les livres et leurs adaptations cinématographiques) et j'ai bien vérifié la véracité des informations que j'utilise dans ce chapitre.

Troisièmement, plusieurs personnes ont abordé avec moi le sujet de la crédibilité du couple Will/Hannibal. J'imagine que certains d'entre vous aiment peut-être le fluffy, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je suis totalement d'accord avec ces personnes qui pensent qu'il est grand temps d'entacher un peu la surface brillante de cette relation. Cela n'empêche pas qu'ils réagissent intelligemment, comme vous pourrez le constater. Ce ne sont pas des enfants, après tout.

Et pour conclure, la rédaction de ce chapitre a remué beaucoup de choses en moi, j'espère qu'il saura vous émouvoir et vous faire rire aussi. Bonne lecture et à très vite!

 **PS :** je vais répondre ici à une des questions d'Annamejai, pour en faire profiter tout le monde. Elle m'a demandé de partager ma playlist Hannigram. Je vais donc lister ici toutes les chansons qui m'ont servi pour les titres, dans l'ordre de parution des chapitres :

\- "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey (of course)

\- "Love Crime" de Siouxsie Sioux and Brian Reitzell

\- "Become the Beast" de Karliene

\- "Young God" de Halsey

\- "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake

\- "Over and Over" de Three Days Grace

\- "Control" de Halsey

\- "You & Me" de Disclosure

\- "Animal Impulses" de IAMX

\- "Take Me To Church" de Hozier

 **Fannibal :** Cynthia est faite pour être détestée XD Néanmoins, elle est beaucoup plus profonde (profondément atteinte?) qu'elle en donne l'air. C'est marrant, moi je dis : there's an elephant in the room XD Hannibal et Will restent humains, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Les pauvres XD Merci ^^

 **Blue :** Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'ils soient à Paris. Et j'ai l'avantage de la connaissance personnelle des lieux. Et j'aime tellement les imaginer sur cette moto ^^

 **Annamejai :** Merci pour tous tes compliments et bienvenue dans ce fandom absolument génial ^^ Les scènes de sexe, j'adore les écrire, donc il y en aura toujours ;) Pour l'absence de fautes d'orthographe, le mérite revient à ma correctrice, sans qui vous vous arracheriez tous les yeux. Un grand merci à elle. (pas que je sois nulle en ortho, loin s'en faut, mais il est difficile de voir ses propres fautes) Inutile d'en arriver aux menaces bibliques, voilà la suite XD

 **Une lectrice :** Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Et voilà donc ton vœu exaucé. J'espère que cela te plaira, parce que ça me démangeait aussi depuis un petit moment. À très vite !

* * *

La seule photo d'Hannibal plus jeune que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, se trouvait dans les mains de Rinaldo Pazzi, à Florence, et représentait un homme dans la force de l'âge, le visage lisse et le regard fier et froid. Cette image en noir et blanc, venue du passé, m'avait marqué à l'époque. Mais, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentis en étudiant les clichés encadrés dans le salon de Lady Murasaki.

Après le déjeuner, elle avait souhaité s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec lui et, avec sa bénédiction, j'étais parti explorer le rez-de-chaussée de sa demeure. Comme si elle avait senti que je ne désirais pas sa compagnie, Chiyoh s'était retirée je ne savais où à l'étage. La pièce haute de plafond et richement décorée était donc vide et silencieuse, en dehors de moi.

La tante d'Hannibal aimait visiblement être entourée de ses souvenirs. Les étagères et autres vitrines en étaient remplies. Le tout dégageait une certaine tristesse, même si ce n'était sûrement l'effet voulu. Elle vivait dans le passé, ce qui traduisait une solitude profonde.

Le cadre qui avait attiré mon attention représentait un adolescent qui devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. Je reconnus Hannibal sans difficulté. Il avait déjà cet air un peu hautain que seuls les héritiers de grandes familles pouvaient afficher. Sa coiffure était lisse et impeccable, sa tenue élégante. Il tenait la main d'une petite Japonaise, aux longs cheveux noirs, que j'identifiai également comme étant la candide Chiyoh. Timide et réservée, elle se cachait presque derrière la jambe de son grand frère de substitution, en suçant son pouce. À gauche de la photo, grande et plus belle que jamais, se tenait Lady Murasaki, une main posée sur l'épaule de son neveu. Aucun des trois ne souriait.

Un peu plus loin, sur une autre étagère, l'ambiance était tout autre. Le cliché, pris quelques années plus tôt, mettait en scène un Hannibal plus jeune encore. Douze ou treize ans. En comparant, on pouvait voir l'évolution du garçon. Cet Hannibal-là semblait presque éteint, vide. Mais un sourire timide brillait comme une lueur d'espoir sur son visage enfantin. Cela devait être juste après son arrivée. Il ne devait pas encore en croire sa chance d'avoir été recueilli. Il se tenait entre son oncle et sa tante. Lady Murasaki était resplendissante, souriante, au côté de l'enfant, comme si on venait de lui confier un trésor inestimable. Son mari paraissait gentil, chaleureux et un peu excentrique. Un artiste, peut-être. Et l'air de famille n'était pas contestable. Je ne savais ni son prénom, ni de quoi il était mort, mais sur cette photo, il était immanquablement jovial et heureux.

Un détail attira mon attention et je pris le cadre en main pour regarder de plus près. J'aperçus alors le reflet du visage de Lady Murasaki, qui se tenait derrière moi, sur la surface vitrée et sursautai violemment. L'objet m'échappa des mains et se brisa au sol dans un bruit de verre qui résonna sinistrement dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolé ! » M'excusai-je immédiatement, en m'accroupissant pour ramasser les débris. « Je le remplacerai, si vous m'indiquez un magasin où je pourrai en trouver d'aussi jolis. »

« C'est inutile, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, pardonnez-moi. Hannibal voulait se promener seul dans le jardin, alors je suis revenue vous trouver. » Répondit-elle, en me venant en aide.

La vitre s'était cassée en petits morceaux tranchants, l'encadrement en bois s'était ouvert et le cliché s'en était échappé. Je pus voir alors, qu'une deuxième photo se cachait derrière. D'une main prudente, pour ne pas me couper, je m'en emparai. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour m'en empêcher, mais je vis à son regard surpris qu'elle avait dû oublier qu'elle se trouvait là. C'était un argentique, à l'ancienne. Le tirage, originalement en noir et blanc, avait pris une teinte sépia, mais les protagonistes figés pour l'éternité étaient encore tout à fait distinguables, même si leurs visages m'étaient inconnus. Il s'agissait d'une scène prise sur le qui-vive, par surprise, sûrement par l'un des serviteurs du château que l'on pouvait apercevoir en arrière-plan. Une famille. Le père, la mère, un jeune garçon et une petite fille. Ils étaient dans une cour, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait beau. La cadette regardait ailleurs, comme captivée par quelque chose en dehors du champ, assise dans une petite baignoire en cuivre. Près d'elle se tenait une cinquième personne, une femme, qui lui faisait prendre son bain. La nounou, peut-être. L'aîné, que je reconnus au deuxième regard comme étant Hannibal âgé d'une huitaine d'années, était assis par terre, aux côtés de celle qui ne pouvait être que Mischa, et tentait d'attirer son attention. Au fond, la femme couvait ses enfants du regard et l'homme faisait signe à l'objectif. Ils semblaient heureux et les voir me fit tellement mal que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

« Hannibal ne disait pas un mot, avant d'arriver chez nous. » Dit-elle subitement, en me sortant de ma torpeur. « Le docteur disait qu'il était tout à fait capable de parler, physiquement parlant, mais il ne desserrait pas les lèvres, sauf pour hurler le nom de sa sœur dans son sommeil. »

Je déglutis difficilement, pour avaler la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Elle posa les débris sur une tablette et sortit un autre cadre d'un tiroir, avant d'y glisser la photo d'elle, son mari et Hannibal.

« Robert, mon défunt mari, lui parlait beaucoup. Il était peintre et avait aménagé un petit atelier pour Hannibal, pour qu'il puisse dessiner, s'exprimer autrement que par la parole, quand il n'allait pas bien. Et cela arrivait souvent. J'essayais de lui enseigner les préceptes et les traditions de mon peuple, pour l'apaiser, lui apprendre à se contrôler… »

« Se contrôler ? »

« Il était violent parfois. Il avait envoyé un de ses camarades de classe à l'hôpital, parce qu'il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Après ça, je m'occupais de lui donner des cours à domicile. Puis il y eut l'incident avec le boucher. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, en attendant des précisions.

« Il ne vous a pas parlé de son enfance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement ce qui est arrivé à Mischa. » Avouai-je. « Que s'est-il passé avec ce boucher ? »

Hannibal choisit ce moment pour revenir. Je l'aperçus avant elle, et sans réfléchir, glissai précipitamment la photo de sa famille dans ma poche, pour ne pas qu'il la voit.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, en voyant les restes du pauvre cadre.

« Oui, j'ai simplement surpris Will. Un stupide accident. Rien de grave, regarde, c'est déjà réglé. » Dit-elle, en posant le nouveau cadre à la place de l'ancien, en bonne place sur le meuble.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du cliché, ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse, et je me félicitai intérieurement de mon réflexe, en caressant le papier glacé dans ma poche.

« Je me souviens de ce jour-là. J'étais au château depuis quelques jours seulement. Paul avait pris cette photo, il me semble. » Dit-il. « Paul était notre intendant. » Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre. « Le Comte était encore en bonne santé. »

« Ton oncle était Comte ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Il a hérité du titre, à la mort de mon père. »

« Ainsi qu'Hannibal, à la mort de mon mari. »

« Tu es un Comte ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Ce qui fait de toi une Comtesse. » Intervint Chiyoh, qui s'était silencieusement glissée dans la pièce.

Je lui lançai une œillade meurtrière, avant de me radoucir en voyant qu'elle souriait. Le changement était stupéfiant, depuis son retour en ces murs. Elle était plus ouverte, moins sombre. Le passé n'était pas oublié, mais elle pouvait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie, auprès de cette femme qu'elle considérait sûrement comme sa mère.

…

La semaine passa doucement, août laissait place à septembre, lentement l'automne commençait à reprendre ses droits, les jours raccourcissaient. Hannibal avait joué de ses relations pour inscrire Ignatus au Conservatoire à la dernière minute. Nous étions jeudi et il avait libéré son après-midi, pour que nous puissions accompagner notre jeune ami dans l'achat de ses fournitures. Ig était stressé et euphorique en même temps, s'émerveillait devant le matériel qu'Hannibal payait de sa poche sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, tout en étant quelque peu gêné par la situation. Il virevoltait entre la cabine d'essayage et les rayons, passant plusieurs tenues de danse, esquissant quelques pirouettes devant le miroir. Je profitais du spectacle, alors qu'Hannibal discutait des ajustements avec la vendeuse, puis il m'embarqua dans une danse improvisée, hilare et rayonnant.

Hannibal nous couvait du regard et la vendeuse, une femme d'un certain âge, observait la scène, les lèvres pincées dans une grimace désapprobatrice. Peut-être n'aimait-elle l'agitation dans sa boutique, peut-être était-ce le fait que la bouche de Ig frôlait dangereusement la mienne par moments, mais je lui jetai un regard qui la fit reculer d'un pas, comme si elle sentait la menace. Puis l'instant s'évanouit et nous passâmes en caisse, avant de nous retrouver de nouveau dehors.

Les températures étaient encore clémentes, et nous marchâmes tranquillement sur le Champ de Mars, avant que Ig décide de s'allonger sur la pelouse, pour profiter du soleil. Hannibal ne sembla pas emballé par l'idée, de prime abord, puis posa finalement sa veste, face intérieure contre l'herbe, avant de s'asseoir dessus comme s'il se trouvait sur un canot de sauvetage au milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Et je me moquai ouvertement de lui, avant de me laisser tomber à genoux devant lui et de le plaquer au sol. Ignatus me vint en aide, alors qu'Hannibal osait à peine se débattre pour ne pas faire de traces vertes disgracieuses sur sa précieuse chemise.

Nos rires s'élevaient vers le ciel, les gens autour nous regardaient, perplexes et amusés, ou ne faisaient tout simplement pas attention à nous. J'avais conscience de profiter de la présence de Ig pour me comporter de manière puérile, mais cela me faisait un bien fou d'être un peu insouciant. La photo de la famille d'Hannibal reposait dans le noir, entre mes boxers et mes chaussettes – j'avais _oublié_ de la rendre à Lady Murasaki – et n'était pas sortie de mon esprit, trônait en bonne place, agrandie et encadrée sur un mur de mon palais mental. Parfois, l'image prenait vie, dans mes rêves. Le rire enfantin de Mischa, le clapotis de l'eau dans la baignoire, le vent dans les arbres, puis la neige se mettait à tomber et le songe prenait fin dans un fracas de tôle froissée.

Hannibal savait que quelque chose me tracassait, mais il respectait mon silence, pour le moment. Lui aussi ne parlait pas de certaines choses. Des non-dits qui flottaient entre nous et dont il faudrait bien discuter un jour. Aussi loin que nous fuyions, le passé finissait toujours par nous rattraper, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous finîmes étendus sur l'herbe, à observer les nuages suivre leur course tranquille, en nous moquant du jugement des passants sur un homme comme Hannibal, avec Ig, qui avait l'âge d'être son fils, blotti contre son torse, et moi, qui caressais distraitement ses cheveux.

« Will ? » M'appela subitement une voix inconnue.

L'ombre de la personne s'étendit sur nous, alors qu'elle s'approchait, et je levais les yeux vers elle. À contre-jour, je ne reconnus pas la jeune femme, mais visiblement, elle me connaissait.

« Je ne pensais pas te recroiser. » Ajouta-t-elle, face à mon manque de réaction, avant de s'asseoir à côté de nous.

Nous nous redressâmes, pour lui faire face. Hannibal huma quelque chose dans l'air et ses lèvres se tordirent dans une grimace désapprobatrice.

« Vous avez un parfum intéressant. Une amie de Will porte le même. » Dit-il, en souriant narquoisement.

C'est alors que la mémoire me revint et un froid polaire s'abattit sur moi. Merde, merde, merde, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Sandrine ? Sarah ?

« Tu nous présentes ton amie, Will ? » Dit Hannibal d'un ton faussement doucereux.

« C'est heu… »

« Sandra. » Compléta-t-elle, en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

Elle n'était visiblement pas très heureuse de me voir et, en même temps, satisfaite d'avoir enfin remis la main sur moi.

« Hannibal, mon mari, et Ignatus, notre ami. » Enchaînai-je, en espérant que cela la dissuaderait de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

Autant pisser dans un violon.

« Enchantée. » Dit-elle, même si elle ne le pensait pas, manifestement. « C'est amusant de te rencontrer de nouveau à l'endroit où nous nous sommes vus la première fois. » Ajouta-t-elle, absolument pas amusée en réalité.

« Ainsi, c'est ici que vous vous êtes connus ? » Lui demanda Hannibal.

« Connus est un grand mot. Nous avons discuté, il m'a embrassé, puis il s'est subitement enfui comme le dernier des goujats, en me laissant en plan. » Résuma-t-elle d'une manière tout à fait exagérée, de mon point de vue.

« C'est très impoli de ta part, Will. » Commenta Hannibal.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé… »

« Traite-moi de menteuse, tant que tu y es ! » Me coupa Sandra.

« Je dis simplement qu'il te manque des éléments pour comprendre ! » Répliquai-je. « C'était le jour où j'étais parti faire mon footing, tu te souviens ? » Dis-je en regardant Hannibal. Il hocha simplement la tête. Je m'adressai ensuite de nouveau à Sandra. « Nous étions en train de discuter sur ce banc, quand j'ai reconnu une personne dans la foule. Quelqu'un que je ne voulais vraiment pas croiser, tu comprends ? »

« Tu t'es servi de moi comme diversion ? » Comprit-elle.

Et cette nouvelle version de faits sembla lui déplaire encore plus que la précédente.

« C'est un peu ça, oui. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que ce n'était pas correct. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi sous une impulsion. Tout est arrivé si vite, et ensuite, je devais partir pour prévenir Hannibal que cette personne était en ville. Elle allait nous créer des ennuis. Pour autant, ma conduite est inacceptable et si j'avais eu un numéro où te joindre, je me serais empressé de le faire. Je n'avais juste aucun moyen de te recontacter. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Tu m'en vois navré si tu as cru autre chose et… »

La gifle me prit par surprise. Ig sursauta et Hannibal se tendit comme s'il se retenait d'intervenir, bien que j'aie probablement mérité ma punition. Ma joue chauffa et picota, mais j'avais vu tellement pire, que cela ne m'atteint pas. Le temps que je trouve quelque chose à dire, elle s'était déjà levée et éloignée, nous laissant dans un silence lourd de sens que Ignatus fut le premier à briser.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Nous allons te raccompagner au métro. Ma moto est garée là-bas. » Conclut Hannibal, et nous quittâmes le parc à notre tour.

…

Le long du trajet, Hannibal n'avait rien dit, par égard pour notre jeune ami. Sur la moto non plus, le bruit du vent, du moteur et de la circulation n'étant propice à la discussion. Il ne parla toujours pas quand il se gara et que nous traversâmes le jardin, ni le temps que je fasse sortir les chiens. Et j'eus une pensée pour Lady Murasaki qui avait dû gérer un Hannibal muet. Il était proprement effrayant dans ce rôle et j'étais presque sûr, qu'à treize ans, c'était déjà le cas.

Au fil des années, il avait éveillé beaucoup d'émotions différentes en moi. Mais la peur, certainement pas. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Cela ne m'empêcha pas, cependant, de percevoir la menace et de ne lui laisser aucune ouverture visible par laquelle s'engouffrer. Je me contentai de le fixer, en attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il se mit à l'aise, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, avant de se servir un verre de vin, sans m'en proposer, en prenant son temps. Ma patience s'effrita lentement. Ça n'avait jamais été une de mes plus grandes qualités. Mais je serrai les dents, bien décidé. Puis il posa son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine, avant de s'y accouder et d'enfin lever les yeux sur moi. Je soutins son regard, une main appuyée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu abstenu de me faire part de ce détail ? » Fut la question qu'il choisit finalement de poser.

« Tu te rappelles sûrement à quel point j'étais tendu, quand je suis rentré. Même un peu paniqué. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. »

« Je me souviens aussi t'avoir tendu une perche en te demandant pourquoi je percevais un parfum féminin sur toi. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Et ton patient a sonné à la porte. » Ajoutai-je, en m'approchant.

« Ce qui t'arrangeait bien, puisque tu as pratiquement fui la pièce, à cet instant, alors que nous passions un moment agréable quelques secondes auparavant. »

Il contourna le comptoir, où il abandonna sa boisson.

« J'avoue que je n'étais pas très tenté à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, ce jour-là. La situation risquait de nous échapper et nous avions plus important à traiter. Ensuite, l'événement m'est simplement sorti de l'esprit. »

« J'y ai refait allusion, une fois. Tu n'as pourtant pas saisi cette perche non plus. »

Il fit encore un pas vers moi.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Nous attendions Bedelia et Jack te tirait dessus quelques minutes après ! Mais j'aurais peut-être dû aborder le sujet quand tu étais inconscient avec une balle dans l'épaule ? » Raillai-je.

« N'essaye pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage. Je suis psychiatre, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as volontairement caché cette information. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, et que tu avais, par exemple, sauté derrière un buisson pour ne pas que Bedelia te voit, tu me l'aurais raconté en ces termes. Or, je peux me remémorer tes paroles sans aucun problème. Tu m'avais dit : Je me suis caché. Ce qui est une explication bien vague et très éloignée de la réalité, tu en conviendras. »

Mon silence fut une réponse, en soi.

« Je ne la connais même pas, Hannibal ! Elle ne représente rien ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour un vulgaire baiser ! »

« C'est toi qui as dit que si tu avais son numéro, tu te serais empressé de l'appeler. »

« Pour m'excuser ! Pas pour l'inviter à dîner, bon sang ! »

« De cela, je ne serai jamais certain. Après tout, c'est toi, qui revendiques être hétérosexuel, quand on te pose la question. »

« C'est aussi moi qui assume être ton mari devant toutes les personnes que nous rencontrons. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, je l'ai aussi précisé à cette fille, pour éviter le moindre malentendu. » Me défendis-je, franchement blessé par sa remarque.

« Tu prétends donc que les femmes ne te manquent pas ? À aucun moment ? »

Je restai sans voix, un instant.

« C'est donc là le problème, en réalité. » Compris-je. « Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer le contraire. »

« Donc cela te manque. »

« Ce n'est qu'un impératif biologique, Hannibal. C'est ancré en moi, je n'y peux rien. Mais il n'y a pas de commune mesure avec l'amour que je te porte. »

Il s'adoucit quelque peu, en faisant un dernier pas vers moi. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres, à présent.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas un problème, en soi. »

« Jusqu'à ce que ça le devienne. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Et après quoi ? Tu as une solution à proposer, peut-être ? Aller chasser des femmes ensemble, pour les jeter dans notre lit ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Ignatus ? »

Je vis une étincelle dans son regard, sentis une pulsation dans son corps, comme s'il luttait contre une pulsion violente. De m'égorger ? De m'étrangler ? De me prendre à même de sol ? Avec lui, certaines choses se mélangeaient parfois.

« Nous pourrions au moins en parler. Pour éviter que tu en viennes à fréquenter des gens derrière mon dos. »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. »

« Tu m'appartiens, Will. J'ai tout sacrifié pour t'avoir auprès de moi. Je ne te partagerai avec personne d'autre. » Gronda-t-il, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

« Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux jouir à ta guise. Et si tu tiens à compter les points, parlons également de ce que _j'ai_ sacrifié ! Une femme, un fils, un travail, des amis, ma putain de vie ! As-tu seulement conscience de ce à quoi j'ai renoncé pour toi ?! Le seul vestige qu'il me reste de cette existence, c'est mes chiens ! Je n'ai rien d'autre ! Même notre liberté n'est qu'illusoire et certainement éphémère ! Mais j'ai tout de même fait ce choix ! Et c'est aussi moi, qui affirme fièrement ne pas le regretter une seule seconde ! »

Ma voix se cassa sur le dernier mot, quand une larme cascada sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rageusement du revers de ma main, avant de me détourner pour sortir de la pièce.

Une poigne ferme, douloureuse, me retint par le poignet et me tira en arrière. Mon visage s'écrasa contre son torse et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, m'étouffèrent presque.

« Pardon. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure quasiment inaudible. « Il ne se passe pas un matin, sans que je m'émerveille de te voir à mes côtés. Je vis dans la crainte de te voir disparaître. »

« Je sais. »

« Et je n'oublierai jamais le jour où tu es entré dans ma cellule avec ce mot sur mon plateau. _Sois prêt ce soir. Surtout ne mange rien._ »

« Je sais. » Répétai-je, en souriant à ce souvenir.

« Je t'aime. »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

« Et si tu réponds « je sais », je te tue. »

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire.

« Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute jamais. »

Il soupira profondément, en retrouvant son calme. Nous restâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée risible me vienne à l'esprit.

« C'est donc cela que les gens appellent une dispute de couple. » Plaisantai-je.

« Très certainement. »

« Je pensais que seules les femmes étaient capables de déclencher de tels cataclysmes. »

« Il faut croire que non. »

« J'ai aussi déjà entendu parler de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. »

Je me penchai sur le fauteuil, m'emparai du coussin, avant de le jeter sur le tapis du salon.

« Oh, regarde, il y a un oreiller par terre. » Ajoutai-je, en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, avant de soudainement foudre sur moi et de m'allonger au sol.


	54. Where it wasn't supposed to be

**LIV**

 **I found love where it wasn't supposed to be**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je suis un peu sadique, mais je suis gentille, puisque je reprends au moment où je me suis arrêté au chapitre précédent. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, Hugh Dancy n'a pas une voix dégueulasse (si quelqu'un me parle de "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" et Ella Enchanted, je risque d'avoir des paroles malheureuses XD), et cela faisait un moment que je songeais une des scènes de ce chapitre. Beaucoup de références dans ce chapitre : Une Nounou d'Enfer, Sherlock Holmes, et même Lady Gaga XD Quant à la fin, c'est LÀ que je voulais en venir depuis un sacré bout de temps et je suis très contente d'y parvenir enfin.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

 **Idoines :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et cela mériterait un message privé, mais puisque tu n'as pas de compte, je vais essayer de faire court. Ma "technique" d'écriture... Comment dire... c'est un joyeux bordel ! XD Procédons point par point. Je fais des plans ET j'écris à l'instinct. Avant je le faisais de tête, mais depuis Noël, j'ai un magnifique petit carnet fait main par mon adorable correctrice anglophone. Donc j'écris dedans toutes les idées que j'ai pour la suite. Par contre, je fais confiance à mon instinct quand il s'agit de décider où et quand les écrire. Mon idée de fin ? Ils sont très vieux, dans une maison de campagne, avec plein de chiens et ils meurent ensemble dans leur sommeil... Je déconne, je ne compte pas écrire jusqu'à leur mort. Au rythme où avance l'histoire, je risque de mourir avant d'avoir fini XD Non, honnêtement, je pense que je m'arrêterai quand je le sentirai. Par contre, je sais comment vont se boucler toutes mes intrigues dès que je les débute. Genre, Cynthia, depuis que j'ai créé le personnage, je voulais en arriver à ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne les "ficelles" scénaristiques, chez les autres, je n'aime pas quand elles sont en grosse corde, donc je fais en sorte que les miennes soient fines comme du fil de pêche. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y en a pas (sinon l'histoire n'aurait aucune cohérence) c'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas forcément là où on les attend. Après, il y a tout de même un certain nombre de choses très prévisibles, je ne peux pas tout le temps rester dans le mystère total, ce serait trop frustrant pour vous. Je n'aimerais pas lire une histoire où je suis incapable de deviner quoi que ce soit. Voilà, j'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé. Merci !

 **Fannibal :** Tu as bien raison de croire que cette histoire de photo n'est pas terminée, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, malheureusement. Je suis contente que cela t'ait autant chamboulé que moi. Ignatus va continuer à apparaître régulièrement, parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Quant à Sandra... tu verras ^^ Et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette dispute. Voilà la suite, pour me faire pardonner de m'être arrêté au mauvais moment XD

 **Blue :** J'ai failli essuyer une larme aussi en l'écrivant XD Si tu veux voir leur "réconciliation", je t'invite à lire ce chapitre lol

 **Annamejai :** J'espère que les musiques te plaisent ;) Après ce chapitre, tu pourras rajouter "I found" de Amber Run à ta playlist. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les vois mal bouder XD Will est sa frimousse, comment résister XD Sandra refera son apparition quand ce sera le moment ^^

* * *

Le sol était dur. Le tapis, un piètre matelas. L'oreiller, une maigre consolation dans le creux de mes reins en feu. Les fibres du tissu rêches m'irritaient les omoplates et il faisait une chaleur à mourir. Mais pour ainsi dire, je n'en avais rien à foutre. La seule chose sur laquelle j'arrivais à me concentrer, c'était les jointures de nos corps. Là où nos êtres s'emboîtaient parfaitement, dans une nouvelle danse vieille comme l'humanité elle-même. Ses paumes brûlantes, glissantes sur ma peau en sueur. Le tranchant de ses dents, qui me marquait comme sien. Les rancœurs flottaient entre nous, donnaient de la rage à ses coups de reins. Nous n'étions pas parfaits, n'est-ce pas ? Même si nos étreintes l'étaient. Mais ma totale soumission sonnerait le glas de notre relation. Je devrais composer avec l'ambivalence d'Hannibal. Son besoin de dominer et sa satisfaction d'être face à un être capable de lui tenir tête, de le faire plier.

Comme s'il lisait le défi dans mon regard, il serra une main autour de ma gorge. Pas assez pour cela me gêne réellement, mais suffisamment pour qu'un vertige me prenne et que ma respiration devienne sifflante. Il m'observa de ses yeux où des volutes de vin rouge se mélangeaient à de l'or liquide, me cloua au sol, captura mon sexe demandeur dans l'étau de ses doigts agiles. La mort et le sexe étaient liés si intimement dans cette étreinte qui avait un goût de vengeance. Me tuerait-il si je le trompais ? Le ferait-il lentement ou rapidement ? Me regarderait-il souffrir des heures durant, avant de m'achever ?

Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes dans un baiser vengeur, mordant. Penser à ma propre fin, alors que mon cœur semblait près d'exploser, pompant frénétiquement le sang jusqu'à ma tête sur le point d'éclater, jusqu'à mon bas-ventre au bord de la rupture, était excitant au-delà de toutes mesures.

Quand je vins sur mon ventre, sous le traitement abrupt de sa poigne punitive, alors qu'il comprimait un peu plus mon larynx, je manquai de perdre connaissance. Mais il continua à me pilonner, inexorablement, ses hanches claquant contre mes cuisses écartées pour l'accueillir. L'air dans mes poumons sembla de feu, quand il me relâcha. Je fus étourdi par l'apport soudain d'oxygène dans mon cerveau, mes membres s'engourdirent jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus que sa virilité qui allait et venait en moi impitoyablement. Il n'était certainement pas doux, mais c'était si bon que je tuerai pour ne jamais perdre ça. S'imaginait-il réellement que je pourrais trouver ailleurs le plaisir qui faisait convulser mon corps à l'instant même, se heurtait à chaque molécule qui me composait ? Les femmes qui traversaient brièvement mon existence n'étaient que des pantins désarticulés, dans lesquels il m'arrivait de vider ma frustration et mon dégoût de l'humanité. Mais lui et moi étions au-dessus de cela. Plus que des êtres humains. Nous arpentions le maillon supérieur de la chaîne alimentaire. En cela, notre union était complexe. D'amour et de haine mêlés. De faims de posséder, de dévorer, de ne faire qu'un. Prédateurs parmi les ignorants agneaux de Dieu.

Son membre frappa violemment le point convergent de mon plaisir, une dernière fois, avant que tout son corps se contracte et qu'il se déverse en moi, ses traits crispés, mon nom sur ses lèvres comme un élixir. Hannibal était magnifique dans l'orgasme. D'une façon étrangement similaire, que dans le meurtre. Son regard prenait la même teinte, son visage affichait la même satisfaction. La sueur remplaçait simplement le sang, et ses mains se faisaient caressantes.

Mon esprit saturé abandonna la partie et je me laissai aller sur le tapis, terrassé, rassasié. Il s'étendit à côté de moi, posa sa tête sur mon épaule. À tâtons, je trouvai mon t-shirt abandonné et m'essuyai sommairement avec, avant de le jeter plus loin. Hannibal se détendit contre mon flanc gauche, passa une jambe entre les miennes, cala sa joue contre ma poitrine, et je passai un bras autour de son torse.

Étendu sur le dos, mon regard se perdit par une fenêtre ouverte, d'où entrait une brise fraîche qui annonçait la fin de l'été. Le ciel d'un bleu lipide était parcouru de quelques timides nuages qui flottaient tranquillement. L'image était apaisante, et je me surpris à fredonner une chanson entendue récemment. Les paroles me revinrent, sans que je sache vraiment comment, et je chantai plus franchement, ma voix s'élevant craintivement, peu sûre de ses accords, avant de trouver le bon ton.

« _I'll use you as a focal point. I've moved further than I thought I could. But I miss you more than I thought I would. I'll use you as a warning sign that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me_ … »

Hannibal m'écouta sans rien dire, les yeux fermés, son oreille collée à mon thorax, la pulpe de ses doigts dessinant des arabesques comme du feu liquide sur mon ventre.

« … _I'll use you as a makeshift gauge of how much to give and how much to take. I'll use you as a warning sign that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me._ »

Ma voix mourut, la dernière note flotta une seconde dans l'air encore vibrant de nos gémissements, et le calme s'écoula doucement sur nous.

…

Le lendemain, juste avant l'arrivée de Cynthia que je n'avais absolument pas envie de croiser, je harnachai les chiens excités à la perspective d'une sortie en dehors de notre jardin, après avoir lacé mes baskets. Puis, ils me tirèrent à l'extérieur quand j'ouvris la porte. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, plutôt que de m'enfermer avec mes cours de français dans le salon. Et courir me ferait du bien.

Prendre le métro avec mes compagnons à pattes était mission impossible, je portai donc mon choix sur le _Parc des Buttes-Chaumont_ qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes en courant. L'endroit était idéal pour les joggeurs. On se serait cru en dehors de Paris. Beaucoup de verdure, des allées larges et dégagées, un grand dénivelé, un lac, des ponts traversants des ruisseaux. J'en fis le tour à une allure tranquille, les chiens trottinant autour de moi, attirant la curiosité des gens et les caresses des plus jeunes. Ils avaient ce pouvoir, attirer mes semblables tout en les gardant à une certaine distance. Et cela me convenait parfaitement.

…

Une bonne heure plus tard, je revins en marchant. Mes compagnons me devançaient toutes langues dehors et queues battant l'air. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, où je remplis de grandes gamelles d'eau, avant de les poser dans le jardin. Ils s'y précipitèrent et je les observai un instant se désaltérer, avant d'entrer en faire de même. C'était l'heure de l'entre-séance, et après un crochet par le frigo pour boire de longues gorgées d'eau et me rincer le visage dans l'évier, je décidai d'aller voir Hannibal, avant de monter me doucher.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, que je laissai dans l'entrée. Mes pieds laissèrent des empreintes humides sur le carrelage tiède, alors que je me dirigeais vers le cabinet. J'ouvris la porte sans m'annoncer, car je savais que je ne le dérangerai pas. Enfin ça, c'était avant de voir Cynthia assise sur un coin du bureau d'Hannibal, les jambes croisées, comme le faisait cette gouvernante à la voix nasillarde, avec son patron, dans cette série télévisée qui passait parfois l'après-midi. L'image me fit serrer la mâchoire dans un spasme nerveux, pour m'éviter d'avoir un geste inconsidéré envers la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, en me voyant arriver, mais ne fit pas mine de descendre de son perchoir, comme si elle était exactement à sa place. Hannibal leva les yeux des documents qu'il lisait et son regard accrocha le mien. Ce que j'y lus m'apaisa quelque peu. Cela faisait sûrement partie de son jeu. La laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, pour voir jusqu'où elle irait en sachant que je pouvais débarquer n'importe quand. Mais si, toutes mes entrées lui faisaient le même effet que celle-ci, le divertissement risquait de virer au pugilat. Car elle sembla tout simplement se contrefoutre de ma présence et me servit un sourire en coin que je n'appréciai absolument pas. J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec ton mari autant que je souhaite, me disait ce rictus. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce sera sur ses genoux que je la surprendrai. Et je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'attendre simplement que cela se produise. Cette plaisanterie devait changer de règles ou s'arrêter tout de suite.

« Ta course fut-elle bonne ? » Me demanda Hannibal, mais je l'ignorai.

« _Je dois m'entretenir avec mon époux, Cynthia. Vous pouvez disposer, merci._ »

« _Mais, le prochain patient sera là dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas fini ma journée._ » Répondit-elle, en se remettant debout.

Peut-être la garce s'était-elle subitement trouvé des goûts vestimentaires durant la semaine écoulée, peut-être était-ce une amie qui lui avait prêté cette robe qui, sur elle, paraissait d'une vulgarité à faire pâlir Lady Gaga. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas à l'aise dedans, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître, puisqu'elle tira sur le tissu pour le descendre le plus bas possible sur ses maigres cuisseaux. Le geste eut pour effet d'accentuer son décolleté, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Quand on en rajoutait d'un côté, cela en enlevait forcément de l'autre. Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. Elle n'avait qu'à trouver des vêtements à sa taille et ne pas venir travailler habillée comme professionnelle du plaisir masculin. Hannibal avait dû se rayer la cornée en voyant cette pièce de tissu bordeaux, étriquée sur ce corps filiforme, mettant ses petits seins en valeur, avant de rire intérieurement devant son manège peu subtil. Elle se croyait sûrement sexy. Le plus rageant étant qu'elle l'était, sexy. À la manière des gens qui n'ont pas conscience de leurs atouts, avec ses lèvres mutines et brillantes de gloss rosé, ses escarpins noirs avec lesquels elle ne marcherait probablement pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant de finir pieds nus, et ses cheveux ramassés dans un chignon volontairement négligé.

« _Nous nous passerons de vos services pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous débrouillerons, merci._ » Insistai-je.

Elle fit alors une chose qui m'énerva profondément. Elle chercha le regard d'Hannibal, comme si mon avis ne comptait pas et que seul un ordre de sa part pouvait faire décoller son cul d'ici. Elle en prit pour son grade, puisqu'il soupira, avant de se ranger à mon avis. Son visage se décomposa quand il lui demanda de partir également.

« _Je vous recontacterai dans la semaine, si vous avez un temps libre, pour rattraper votre travail. Et cet après-midi ne sera pas décompté de votre salaire, bien entendu._ »

Néanmoins, elle insista. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, alors que je fulminais sur place.

« _Sortez d'ici, immédiatement, si vous souhaitez garder cette place._ » Susurrai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« _Vous allez me menacer de me virer, à chaque fois que je refuse de faire ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Harris ?_ »

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de la reprendre sur mon nom. Comme s'il avait senti que j'atteignais ma limite – qui ne s'étendait pas très loin, je l'admets – Hannibal se leva et la raccompagna vers la sortie, en lui expliquant calmement que nous devions discuter et que cela ne la regardait pas.

Quand il revint et ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, je l'attendais assis sur son fauteuil, poussant alternativement sur mes pieds pour tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Cela eut l'air de l'agacer et je continuai par pure provocation.

« Nous n'allons pas revenir sur notre conversation de la semaine dernière… »

« Non, en effet. Elle ne remettra plus les pieds ici, c'est tout. »

« Tu es conscient que dans ce pays, on ne vire pas les gens sans raison, Will. »

Il s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, pour marquer son propos.

« Comme si tu l'avais engagée légalement. » Le narguai-je, lui apprenant par là même que j'étais tout à fait au courant que la jeune femme n'était pas encore déclarée, Hannibal faisant volontairement traîner la procédure.

Moins d'éléments la relieraient à nous, mieux ce serait.

« Elle risque d'aller se plaindre quand même et on lui donnera raison. »

« Cela ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle ne soit plus en état de le faire. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres.

« Certes, mais qui vais-je engager ensuite ? »

« Moi ? »

« Toi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, moi. Je suis tout à fait capable de retranscrire ce que tu dis. » Dis-je, presque vexé.

« Je parle français avec mes patients, Will. » Précisa-t-il.

« Parfait ! Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups, dans ce cas. Cela me permettra de perfectionner mon écrit. Je préfère largement le faire en écoutant ta voix, que celle du stupide logiciel avec lequel j'apprends sur mon ordinateur. »

Il soupira lentement.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Voulut-il s'assurer.

« Oui. En plus, tu es gagnant. Tu n'auras pas à me payer. »

« Tu comptes abattre tout ce travail gratuitement ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il y aura une compensation, mais elle ne sera pas pécuniaire, c'est tout. J'aime beaucoup ce bureau, tu sais… » Dis-je, en caressant la surface en bois brillant.

« On peut dire que vous savez vous vendre, Monsieur Graham – Lecter. »

Je souris et me levai pour me blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Puis, je le poussai pour l'allonger sur le meuble.

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te prendrai sur ce bureau. » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, quand on sonna à la porte.

« Comment pourrais-je refuser ? » Répondit-il, alors que je m'écartais pour le laisser se relever.

« Tu ne peux pas. » Affirmai-je, en allant vers la porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es un homme. Et que, comme tous les hommes, il suffit de te prendre par le bout de la queue pour te manipuler. » Répliquai-je, en sortant pour aller ouvrir au prochain patient.

« Surveille ton langage ! » Proféra-t-il, pour que je l'entende à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Amusé, j'ouvris la porte à Stanislas Siméon qui me lança un regard interrogateur en guise de bonjour.

« Je viens de croiser cette blonde vulgaire qui vous sert de secrétaire. Serait-elle congédiée ? » Me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« C'est en cours de nég… »

« Oui. » Coupai-je Hannibal, qui nous avait rejoints. « Elle ne vous importunera plus. Je vous en prie, entrez. » Ajoutai-je, en m'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Il hocha simplement la tête et nous dépassa pour se diriger vers le cabinet, après avoir salué Hannibal.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne pense pas avec mon pénis, Will. Nous en reparlerons. » Chuchota Hannibal à mon oreille.

« Ce serait très excitant d'entendre des mots un peu plus crus dans ta bouche, de temps en temps. » Répondis-je, provocateur, avant de m'engager dans l'escalier et de le laisser en plan.

Amusé malgré lui, il suivit son patient, et je montai enfin me doucher.

…

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, que je compris enfin que j'avais commis une erreur de jugement. Hannibal jouait bien à un jeu avec Cynthia. Mais, ce n'était pas elle le sujet d'études. C'était moi.

Nous étions lundi, Hannibal travaillait au musée et j'étais sorti accompagner Ignatus à sa rentrée. Ce n'était plus un enfant et il n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'un chaperon, mais je tenais à lui montrer que nous étions toujours là pour lui. Je le laissai néanmoins devant l'imposant bâtiment, sans trop m'attarder, après qu'il se soit hissé sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, devant tous ses futurs camarades. Être escorté par son petit ami plus âgé avait probablement plus d'envergure qu'un parent ou un grand frère, j'acceptai donc volontiers mon rôle, si cela pouvait faire qu'il ait toute la paix nécessaire pour se concentrer sur ses cours. Je lui souhaitai tout de même intérieurement, de rencontrer quelqu'un à sa mesure, entre ces murs.

J'avais dans l'idée de faire un tour dans le quartier, quand mon téléphone avait sonné. Hannibal m'avait demandé de rentrer dès que possible, car il avait pu libérer sa matinée et qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. J'allais lui poser des questions sur les raisons de ce congé, mais il avait écourté la conversation, et j'avais donc décidé de me dépêcher pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, donc, quand je trouvai la maison vide. Les chiens étaient agités, comme si quelque chose les tracassait, mais nulle trace d'Hannibal. C'est alors que je vis la porte de son cabinet entrouverte, alors qu'elle restait fermée quand il ne se servait pas de la pièce. C'était donc là qu'il se trouvait.

J'entrai sans hésiter, surpris de trouver son bureau tout aussi vide, dans un premier temps, avant d'entendre le grattement discret d'un stylo sur le papier et de comprendre qui était là, en réalité.

« Cynthia. » Appelai-je.

Et j'eus le plaisir de la voir sursauter en retenant de justesse un cri de terreur.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là_? » Me lança-t-elle, passablement énervée.

« _Pardon mais, je suis chez moi. Parlons plutôt de ce que_ _vous_ _faites là._ »

« _Le docteur Junoska m'a appelé, tout à l'heure, pour que je vienne rattraper le retard de vendredi._ »

Allait-elle un jour intégrer cette histoire de noms de famille ? Probablement pas. À quoi jouait Hannibal exactement ? C'est ce que je me demandai, en digérant les paroles de la jeune femme, qui reprit sa tâche comme si je n'étais pas là. Une attitude qui m'irritait prodigieusement.

Sur le petit secrétaire qui lui servait d'espace de travail, reposait négligemment un très beau coupe-papier. Je m'en emparai et le fis tourner entre mes doigts. L'objet en argent appartenait à Hannibal, je l'avais déjà aperçu dans ses affaires.

« _Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Nous avons décidé de votre licenciement. Il m'a d'ailleurs aussi téléphoné pour que je le rejoigne ici. J'ai dû le devancer et il ne devrait plus tarder, à présent._ »

La réplique eut le mérite de capter son attention et elle cessa ses activités pour me fixer d'un air goguenard. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle, du point de vue de cette bécasse ?

« _Il a pourtant été très clair. Il voulait que je m'occupe de ceci et il n'a pas précisé que vous viendriez, ni vous, ni lui._ » Affirma-t-elle, avec un sourire sardonique.

Se foutait-elle ouvertement de ma gueule, par-dessus le marché ?

« _Il va falloir que vous acceptiez la situation, vous savez._ » Ajouta-t-elle subitement.

De quelle situation parlait-elle ?

« _Lui et moi, ça fait un certain temps qu'on s'aime. Il n'ose pas vous le dire, mais comprenez-le. Ce n'est pas évident de discuter avec quelqu'un comme vous ?_ »

« _Excusez-moi, mais le français est une langue que je ne maîtrise pas encore à la perfection. J'ai dû mal comprendre votre dernière phrase. Cela vous ennuierait de répéter plus lentement ?_ » Répondis-je, d'une voix teintée de menace.

Ce qu'elle fit, mot pour mot, d'un ton sarcastique, et je dus admettre que j'avais très bien saisi la première fois.

« _Vous voulez me faire croire que mon mari et vous avez une liaison depuis… Quoi… Deux semaines ? C'est ridicule_. »

« _Vous pensez que si j'ai postulé pour être sa secrétaire, c'était par hasard ? Non, c'était le destin. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, au Musée d'Orsay. J'y suis retourné chaque week-end depuis que je sais qu'il travaille là-bas, pour le voir. Nous étions très discrets, bien sûr. Nous ne faisions qu'échanger des regards, des sourires, mais je sais quand je plais à un homme. Et quand je suis tombé sur cette annonce d'emploi qu'il avait publiée, j'ai su que c'était un message pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs moi, qu'il a engagé._ »

C'est là que je compris que cette fille n'était vraiment pas nette. Quelque chose clochait carrément chez elle. Érotomanie ? Psychose paranoïaque ? Peu importe, Hannibal l'avait très certainement diagnostiqué le jour même où elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui. Je comprenais mieux son intérêt, à présent. Ainsi que mon rôle réel dans cette histoire. Elle devait disparaître, mais cela ne pouvait pas arriver alors qu'elle était censée être ici, avec nous. Et le jeu n'en valait la chandelle que si la décision venait de moi, et non de lui.

Je devais trouver mon dessein. Et dans l'immédiat, il avait la forme d'un coupe-papier en argent, dans lequel se reflétait mon visage à la peau noire et surmonté de bois. Le visage du Wendigo.

* * *

La chanson que Will chante : "I found" de Amber Run.


	55. Like tomorrow doesn't exist

**LV**

 **Like tomorrow doesn't exist**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Okay, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça. Parfois, je m'auto-choc XD C'est venu comme ça, ce n'était pas prémédité, je le jure votre honneur !

Bonne lecture et ne mourrez pas trop.

 **Fannibal :** De rien, ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire ^^ Quitte à couper au mauvais moment, autant reprendre au bon moment ;) J'adore la Nounou d'Enfer, je ne lasserai jamais de regarder les redifs XD Les mots crus viendront, Will arrivera à lui faire dire ce qu'il veut lol Will a bien fait joujou avec son coupe-papier ^^

 **Blue :** Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement crade. C'est normal et naturel en fait. Et j'aime bien parsemer mon récit de détails profondément réels et banals, ça donne du relief aux actions. Will a un point de vue très masculin sur les hommes et très éclairé, puisqu'il en est un lui-même. Certes, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme il le dit et heureusement. Cynthia est dérangée, c'est certain et oui, elle y croit vraiment malheureusement.

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, entre rêve et réalité, mon corps voguait sur les flots tumultueux de mon inconscient. Je me sentais engourdi, parcouru d'ondulations, de palpitations. Mais mon cœur battait lentement, tranquillement, en rythme avec ma respiration profonde. Même la douleur dans mes bras et mon dos n'existait plus vraiment.

J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre dans le lointain, la clenche qui pivote, le bruissement du battant, les couinements des chiens qui s'agitaient pour rentrer du jardin. Puis, la serrure qui se verrouille de nouveau, le frottement des lacets que l'on défait, le grincement du cuir, et mon nom chuchoté comme pour ne pas me déranger. Je sentis l'odeur des poils de mes compagnons, celle de la peau chaude d'Hannibal quand il pénétra dans le salon, ses pieds foulant silencieusement le carrelage.

Une caresse aérienne picota ma joue, deux lèvres frôlèrent mon front, le parfum d'Hannibal envahit mes narines, puis il s'éloigna. Le froissement du papier alimentaire, une inspiration, le chuintement de la porte du frigo.

« Je ne suis ni boucher, ni chirurgien. Donc j'ai tapé dans la cuisse. Le muscle est facile à prélever. »

Ma propre voix me paraissait étrangère, comme si les mots avaient été prononcés par une autre personne.

« Tu as bien fait. Où se trouve le reste ? »

« J'ai inauguré le gros congélateur de la cave. Il fallait bien qu'il nous serve un jour. »

« Parfait. » Conclut-il, de nouveau proche de moi.

Une main souleva mes jambes, le sofa s'affaissa sous son poids, mes mollets furent posés sur ses genoux, il caressa mes tibias à travers le jean que j'avais passé après mon bain.

« Je suis désolé. » Dis-je dans un murmure las, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va falloir changer le grand tapis de ton bureau. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Tant mieux.

« Comment était ta journée ? »

« Pas aussi intéressante que la tienne, je pense. Ne serais-tu pas mieux dans notre lit ? »

« Je voulais t'attendre. Que tu ne penses pas que j'avais disparu. »

Ce n'était pas les mots exacts, mais il comprit où je voulais en venir. Il resserra sa prise sur ma jambe.

« Je suis là, maintenant. Alors va t'allonger, pendant que je vérifie que tu n'as rien laissé derrière toi. Ensuite, tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être englué au canapé, comme si tu venais de me faire l'amour durant des heures. »

« C'est à cause des endorphines. L'effet va s'estomper. » M'apprit-il, avant de se lever.

Il reposa mes jambes, avant de glisser une main sous mes omoplates et l'autre derrière mes cuisses, puis me souleva en expirant brusquement. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et n'eus aucun scrupule à me laisser bercer par le rythme de ses pas lourds sur le sol et dans l'escalier qu'il gravit en réajustant sa prise. Puis il tourna, poussa une porte avec son pied, et je fus posé sur le matelas.

« Dors. Je viendrai te réveiller pour dîner. »

« Hum hum. » Marmonnai-je, en m'installant confortablement.

Il baisa doucement mes lèvres, puis quitta la pièce.

…

Je dus m'assoupir un certain temps, car quand je revins aux portes de la conscience, je pus percevoir à travers mes paupières closes que la luminosité avait grandement baissé dans la chambre. Mes idées étaient bien plus claires et je me sentais reposé, mais décidais de ne pas bouger tout de suite. Je tendis l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit, pour essayer de déterminer la position d'Hannibal dans la maison. Le grincement d'une marche me renseigna. Comme s'il avait senti que j'étais réveillé, il gravit l'escalier, et quelques secondes plus tard, son aura était en expansion dans la pièce. Il s'assit à côté de moi et caressa mes boucles brunes.

« J'allais préparer le dîner. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, quand sa voix vola jusqu'à moi. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise et marchait pieds nus. J'aimais être le seul à avoir le privilège de le voir dans ces moments où il se relâchait. Son invitation était tentante, mais j'avais autre chose en tête dans l'immédiat. Ce n'était pas mon estomac qui réclamait mon attention. Pas tout de suite.

Il dut le lire clairement dans mon regard, car l'ambiance changea dans la chambre. L'air s'alourdit entre nous, vibra d'une manière différente. Il esquissa un geste, mais je fus plus rapide, empoignai son col, et le plaquai au matelas en faisant sauter un bouton dans la manœuvre. Puis j'enjambai son bassin, aplatis une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place et déboutonnai de l'autre. Il me regarda batailler avec les minuscules ronds de plastiques, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Puis j'ouvris sa ceinture et son pantalon dans des mouvements secs et déterminés, faisant claquer la lanière de cuir. Son regard suivit chacun de mes gestes.

« Puis-je… »

« Non. Je vais te prendre sur ce lit, et je vais le faire maintenant. » L'intimai-je au silence, en reculant pour lui retirer ses vêtements, avant de les jeter au sol.

Ne lui restait que sa chemise grande ouverte sur son torse nu et je décidai de la laisser. J'agrippai ses hanches, le tirai à moi pour l'appuyer sur les cuisses, l'obligeant à éclater ses jambes pour me laisser la place de m'imposer entre elles.

« Tu es encore habillé. » Constata-t-il, en nouant ses chevilles dans le bas de mon dos.

« Et je compte le rester. » Répondis-je, en me contentant d'ouvrir mon jean et de l'abaisser légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu aimes ça. » Affirmai-je, en me saisissant de son érection bien présente contre mon bas-ventre.

Il siffla entre ses dents serrées et se cambra sur le matelas. Je pris la bouteille de lubrifiant qui traînait sur la table de nuit – l'une d'entre elles, et je ne savais pas combien il y en avait disséminé dans la maison – avant de l'ouvrir du pouce et d'en verser directement entre ses cuisses. Puis je plongeai mes doigts en lui sans préavis, en continuant à caresser son membre brûlant et dur dans ma main. Il tenta de rester impassible, juste pour le plaisir de me provoquer, en me regardant dans les yeux, mais montra des signes de faiblesse quand une phalange trouva sa prostate pour ne plus la lâcher. Il agrippa mon bras, tira sur mon t-shirt, ferma ses paupières en rejetant la tête en arrière, avança ses hanches vers moi.

Le voir dans cet état me bouleversait toujours profondément, parce que je savais qu'il ne se donnait qu'à moi. Que j'étais le seul à le voir dans une position aussi vulnérable.

Je retirai mes doigts et le relâchai alors qu'il semblait au bord de la jouissance, le laissant offert, quémandeur, ouvert, sous mes yeux. Il me défia du regard, le souffle lourd et rapide. Je lui souris malicieusement, avant de m'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de reins brutal qui lui arracha une plainte presque suppliante, me priant de continuer. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses, ses genoux remontèrent contre mes flancs et je passai mes bras en dessous, avant de me pencher sur lui, en m'insinuant un peu plus ardemment dans son corps. Je serrai les draps dans mes poings, donnai de l'amplitude aux mouvements de mes hanches, frappai dur et fort contre ses cuisses. Il releva la tête, m'emporta dans un baiser chaotique, passionné, étouffant ses gémissements contre mes lèvres.

Notre étreinte fut brève, emportée, brusque, et nous précipita dans un orgasme ravageur qui nous terrassa presque en même temps.

Nous restâmes un certain temps, imbriqués l'un à l'autre, sur les draps froissés, alors que la nuit tombait pour de bon, nos souffles mêlés et nos mains effleurant nos peaux moites.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Me demanda-t-il soudainement, en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Tu veux parler de ça, alors que je suis encore en toi ? »

« Peut-être ai-je envie de t'entendre pendant que tu me fais l'amour une deuxième fois. » Chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Et sa voix se distilla comme un feu liquide le long de ma colonne vertébral pour aller embraser mon bas-ventre. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce pouvoir sur moi avec une simple phrase ? Il se mit à onduler doucement contre moi. Mon dos et mes bras encore douloureux ne semblaient pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée et, avant que je puisse trouver une posture plus confortable, il inversa nos positions sans se détacher de moi. Puis il s'appuya sur mon torse et trouva son propre rythme. Une cadence lancinante, presque douloureuse pour mon membre hypersensible. Je posai mes paumes sur sa taille, accompagnai les oscillations hypnotiques de son corps.

« Je t'écoute. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, doutant de ma capacité à m'exprimer clairement, alors qu'il se servait de moi ainsi pour se procurer du plaisir.

« Je l'ai trouvé… Dans ton bureau… En arrivant. » Débutai-je laborieusement. « Je pensais que ce serait toi. Mais… J'ai rapidement compris… Que tu ne viendrais pas. Puis… Elle a dit toutes ces… Conneries… Sur elle et toi. Complètement folle… »

Mon discours était quelque peu décousu, et qu'il adopte un rythme plus dur ne m'aida absolument pas à rassembler mes souvenirs.

« Continue… Quelle arme as-tu utilisée ? »

« Un… Un coupe-papier… Je l'ai incité à se lever… Je voulais… Faire ça proprement. »

« Mon cher Will… » Me gratifia-t-il, en accélérant encore.

J'étais de nouveau au bord du gouffre et mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses hanches.

« Je lui ai planté… Dans le cœur. Je ne pensais pas… La lame s'est enfoncée si facilement… Je savais que ça saignerait moins… Que si je l'égorgeais… Elle s'est effondrée instantanément… Elle avait cet air surpris… Figé sur son visage. »

L'image s'imposa dans mon esprit et je fus quelque peu confus de jouir violemment en me souvenant de l'argent plongeant dans la poitrine de Cynthia et son sang chaud sur ma main.

Hannibal continua, implacable, alors que la sensation commençait à devenir presque insupportable. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau, y laissai des marques rouges en forme de demi-lunes, alors qu'il se prenait en main en gémissant. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il vint sur mon ventre, mon torse, en murmurant mon nom. Magnifique.

…

L'eau tiède de la douche effaça les dernières traces de nos ébats et soulagea mon corps perclus de courbatures. Les mains d'Hannibal qui faisaient mousser le gel douche sur ma peau détendirent mes muscles. Ses lèvres chaudes embrassèrent ma nuque, mon cou.

« Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? » M'incita-t-il à reprendre.

« Je l'ai enroulée dans le tapis et descendue dans la cave, avant de l'allonger sur le sol. Je me souviens qu'elle était beaucoup plus lourde que son physique le laissait paraître. Puis je suis remonté t'emprunter un couteau, dans la cuisine. J'ai longuement réfléchi, pour finalement choisir la cuisse, facile d'accès. Le désossage, c'est dans mes cordes et j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

« Je sais déjà comment je vais l'accommoder. Avec une marinade au vin rouge, du piment et des pommes de terre grenaille au laurier et à l'ail. »

« Cela semble très appétissant. »

Il m'embrassa, appréciant visiblement le compliment.

« Tu surpasses la moindre de mes espérances, Will. »

Je me blottis contre son torse, alors que l'eau cascadait sur nous et que ses bras se refermaient sur moi.

…

Nous investîmes la cuisine, où les chiens nous suivirent comme les Juifs avaient suivi Moïse dans le désert. Le temps qu'Hannibal prépare les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, je mitonnais rapidement deux gamelles bien remplies qu'ils dévorèrent en quelques minutes. Je les observai se régaler, heureux qu'ils soient simplement là, puis distribuai quelques caresses, avant de me laver les mains et d'enfiler mon tablier de sous-chef.

Les petites pommes de terre grenaille furent lavées et finirent dans une cocotte, avec leur peau, de l'huile d'olive corsée, de l'ail et des feuilles de lauriers parfumées.

Le persil et la coriandre furent effeuillés et ciselés. Le piment égrainé, puis haché finement. L'ail épluché, dégermé, découpé. Le vin épicé, aromatisé du jus d'un citron. Puis la marinade fut réservée.

La viande, enfin, fut détaillée, coupée en fines tranches qui me firent penser à des bavettes de bœuf.

Durant la cuisson des patates, je mis la table, pendant qu'Hannibal nettoyait le plan de travail et ses ustensiles. Il était très méticuleux avec la propreté de sa cuisine. On aurait presque pu y opérer quelqu'un. Hannibal, dans les coulisses de ses repas, ne voulait l'aide de personne. Carole, la femme très discrète, à qui je n'avais parlé qu'en de rares occasions, et qui faisait le ménage chez nous une fois par semaine, n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans cette pièce sacrée. Il aimait réellement cette activité plus que beaucoup d'autres qu'il pratiquait pourtant avec autant de ferveur. La cuisine était une passion dévorante pour lui et il n'était pas loin de me refiler le virus. J'aimais les odeurs, les textures, les couleurs, les crépitements dans les casseroles, les claquements des couteaux sur la planche, et finalement, l'explosion des saveurs en bouche. Les sens étaient à l'honneur dans cette pièce et Hannibal affichait toujours un air détendu et un petit sourire.

Je le regardai avec un plaisir non-dissimulé, quand il ouvrit la cocotte, sembla satisfait, et sortit une poêle grill qu'il posa sur un feu avant d'y verser un filet d'huile d'olive. Le liquide doré chauffa, embauma l'air, grésilla doucement. Puis Hannibal sala la viande et trempa deux morceaux dans la marinade, avant de les mettre à griller. La poêle chanta, je mis les restes au frigo, et il fit cuire la viande rapidement, deux minutes sur chaque face. L'odeur me fit saliver sans que je puisse l'empêcher.

Puis il dressa les deux assiettes généreusement. Le plat était copieux. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour récupérer de cette journée harassante. Nous nous installâmes à la table de la salle à manger dans le calme d'une soirée de fin d'été. Les températures baissaient enfin, une brise fraîche entrait par une fenêtre ouverte. Hannibal mit de la musique pour accompagner notre dîner, je reconnus la patte de Chopin.

La nourriture était délicieuse, comme à chaque fois. Une exécution rapide et sans douleur est toujours synonyme de chair tendre et goûteuse. Et mon ressentiment pour la jeune femme ne s'éteint totalement que quand mes dents la mâchèrent et qu'elle remplit mon estomac. L'avoir tué seul et le plaisir que j'en avais retiré – qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti en étranglant Jack – rendirent l'expérience transcendante. Je me sentais presque euphorique, empli d'un sentiment d'accomplissement. Bedelia avait tort, tellement tort. Je ne tolérais plus seulement les appétits d'Hannibal, nous les partagions. J'avais tué sans sa participation, et il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Cela n'arriverait pas. Sinon, je jurai devant Dieu que je le tuerai de mes mains.

…

Le jour se leva sur nos corps enlacés, et avec lui, les détails que nous avions mis de côté la veille revinrent au premier plan. Hannibal devait partir travailler, mais nous devions réfléchir à un coupable à désigner pour le meurtre. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer que sa disparition passe inaperçue et elle était bien trop proche de nous pour que nous puissions nous permettre de laisser une enquête remonter jusqu'à nous. La police ne devait jamais s'approcher de cette maison. Nous devions les devancer et mettre les restes du cadavre et des preuves dans un lieu qui accuserait quelqu'un d'autre, si bien que les autorités n'iraient pas chercher plus loin. Cette personne devait, bien entendu, n'avoir aucun alibi au moment des faits et posséder un profil psychologique correspondant un minimum à ce dont on allait l'accuser.

La tâche serait ardue, mais étrangement, Hannibal semblait confiant. Le temps où il me cachait ses émotions était loin, maintenant. Je savais donc qu'il l'était réellement. Excès de confiance ou de zèle ? Je ne le saurai que quand il rentrerait. Mais il était évident qu'il avait une idée brillante derrière la tête.

« Je vais te donner une adresse. Attends que je t'envoie un SMS, plus tard dans la journée, peut-être même ce soir, dans ce cas, je rentrerai tard. Alors seulement, tu t'y rendras avec les restes que tu enrouleras dans le tapis. S'ils trouvent des fibres – et ils en trouveront – mais pas le tapis, ils se mettront à sa recherche. Il faut qu'il soit sur place. Tu cacheras le tout dans la cave de cette maison. Tu prendras également des organes que j'ai prélevés hier, pendant que tu dormais. Ils sont emballés dans un sachet en plastique, dans le réfrigérateur. Tu les rangeras au même endroit, une fois là-bas. Loue une voiture loin de chez nous pour faire le trajet et gare-toi là où on ne te verra pas. Fais ça le plus vite possible puis, rends le véhicule et rentre directement ici sans t'attarder. Ensuite seulement, préviens-moi. »

« Et l'arme du crime ? » Demandai-je, alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller.

« Je la prends avec moi, je vais en avoir besoin. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'empreintes dessus, qui ne soient pas les nôtres. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Celle de la personne qui habite dans cette maison. » Compris-je. « Se connaissaient-ils, au moins ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ils se sont rencontrés, c'est suffisant. »

« Très bien. Je me tiens prêt et j'attends ton signal. »

Il paraissait plus enjoué qu'inquiet. Ce nouveau jeu lui plaisait manifestement. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, c'était moi, et je savais d'expérience que s'il voulait être au-dessus de tout soupçon, il avait les facultés pour. Qui que soit cette personne, elle n'arriverait jamais à prouver son innocence, à moins qu'il le veuille. Et nous ne lui viendrons certainement pas en aide.


	56. Another one bites the dust

**LVI**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vous allez me détester. C'est tout. Je vous le dis à titre informatif. Et si vous et moi on partage le même humour, vous allez sûrement bien rire aussi.

Bonne lecture ^^

 **Danseet4saisons :** C'toi la belette ! XD Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, et tu sais que le TopWill, ça reste assez rare ;)

 **Blue :** Merci de m'avoir signalé la faute ;) c'est corrigé. Pour l'expression sur Moïse, je vais être honnête hein, je regardai la Nounou d'Enfer et elle a dit cette phrase (tu te souviens peut-être qu'elle est juive) et ça m'a fait sourire, donc je l'ai reprise. La mort d'Alan, j'ai déserté internet pendant deux jours, puis j'ai remonté la pente. J'ai pris un sacré coup. Leonard Nimoy et lui étaient deux acteurs que j'admirais énormément.

 **AnnaMejai :** La scène du chapitre 54 est particulièrement rude, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. Pour ta fic, je te souhaite une bonne continuation ;)

* * *

La maison n'était pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginée. Beaucoup plus grande et luxueuse en réalité. Bien plus que la nôtre, moins que celle de Lady Murasaki, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. J'aurais préféré faire tout cela de nuit, mais Hannibal ne pouvait sûrement pas retenir le propriétaire bien longtemps. Le soleil déclinait à peine, il ferait plus sombre dans une heure, mais je n'avais pas le luxe d'attendre. Je me garai dans l'allée entre la demeure en question et celle des voisins. Le quartier était principalement résidentiel et calme. J'avais trouvé l'adresse assez facilement, à l'aide du GPS. Maintenant, il me fallait étudier attentivement mon objectif.

Je sortis de la voiture, en regardant autour de moi, pour être sûr qu'aucun indiscret ne m'observait. Mais le passage était désert. Je pris mon sac-à-dos, où les organes choisis par Hannibal reposaient dans une petite glacière puis, l'air de rien, comme si je ne faisais que me promener, je passai une fois devant la propriété. Ce que je vis était de très mauvais augure pour moi. Sur un petit panneau, planté dans un carré de pelouse, l'on pouvait voir le logo d'une compagnie de sécurité privée et de gardiennage. Le genre qui, si l'alarme se déclenchait, vous appelait sur votre mobile pour vérifier que tout allait bien et envoyait un agent en quelques minutes si ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais donc rien à espérer du côté de la porte d'entrée, qui semblait très solide, et craignais qu'essayer d'entrée par un quelconque autre accès ne donne le même résultat.

Discrètement, je contournai la maison, sans trouver une seule fenêtre laissée ouverte par inadvertance, et tombai sur un grand jardin, à l'arrière. Entourée de plants de fleurs et de chaises longues, une piscine de taille relativement modeste reflétait le ciel sur sa surface parfaitement plate. Je cherchai un moyen d'entrer par là, quand la baie vitrée s'ouvrit subitement. Je me cachai rapidement dans un buisson et suivis des yeux la femme qui en sortit. Elle portait un maillot deux-pièces qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination et ne devait pas être plus vieille que Ignatus. Elle posa sa serviette sur un transat et mit une barrette dans sa bouche, pour libérer ses mains et ramasser ses longs cheveux blonds en chignon, avant de les attacher. Quand elle leva ses bras, sa silhouette svelte s'étira et sa poitrine plantureuse remonta légèrement. La jeune femme avait un physique typique des pays de l'Est – Russe, peut-être – des yeux d'un bleu très clair, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres pulpeuses, un corps de mannequin. C'était, du moins, l'image que je me faisais des filles de l'Est.

Je ne savais toujours pas avec certitude chez qui j'étais, même si j'avais une théorie ou deux sur le sujet, mais une chose était sûre, cet homme avait du goût. Je n'étais pas friand des femmes trop artificielles, refaites à outrance et qui abusaient du bistouri. Mais chez celle-ci, tout était naturel, cela se voyait. Elle était encore bien assez jeune pour ne pas se préoccuper de ce genre de choses pour le moment.

Elle marcha ensuite pieds nus sur les dalles de pierre qui traçaient un chemin jusqu'au bassin. Ses hanches se balancèrent sensuellement, de gauche à droite. Elle se déplaçait comme si elle avait un public en permanence. Puis elle descendit lentement chaque barreau de l'échelle qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau, avant de faire quelques brasses en prenant garde de ne pas trop mouiller sa chevelure dorée.

Je me secouai un peu pour retrouver mes esprits. Je n'étais pas là pour me rincer l'œil comme un voyeur. Même si la demoiselle était une distraction des plus plaisantes, elle représentait également mon accès à la maison. Sa présence non-prévue témoignait certainement de l'inactivité de l'alarme et elle avait laissé la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte sur son passage.

J'attendis qu'elle soit inattentive, flottant sur le dos, les yeux fermés, pour m'élancer silencieusement vers la maison et me glisser à l'intérieur. J'entrai directement dans un vaste salon, lumineux et richement meublé, attenant à une cuisine ouverte et moderne. L'agencement me rappela notre demeure en Argentine, spacieux, clair, avec peu de cloisons, comme je les aimais.

Sans m'attarder, je me dirigeai vers le frigo et ouvris le congélateur, avant de vider mon sac et de déposer le contenu de la glacière entre les légumes surgelés et une boîte de cônes glacés à la vanille. Puis, je refermai la porte sans un bruit. Je devais maintenant trouver un moyen de retourner à la voiture et de sortir le corps du coffre sans être vu, pour le déposer dans la cave.

Plié en deux, pour ne pas être visible de l'extérieur, je partis à la recherche de l'accès au sous-sol, en jetant un œil au jardin pour m'assurer que la jeune femme était toujours dans la piscine. Mais, ma fouille fut infructueuse. La maison n'en était tout simplement pas dotée. À la place, je trouvai une trappe au plafond d'un couloir qui menait à un grenier qui devait faire la même superficie que l'édifice. Cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Les restes du cadavre pesaient un certain poids et le tapis qui l'enveloppait était encombrant. Transporter le tout à l'intérieur serait déjà un challenge en soi, mais le hisser là-haut serait vraiment problématique. Si les lieux étaient déserts, j'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir, mais si jamais elle rentrait prendre une douche ou boire quelque chose, au moment où j'étais occupé à gravir l'escalier amovible, elle aurait tout le temps de courir chercher de l'aide avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que soit. Il me fallait une autre solution et, de préférence, une qui ne nécessitait pas de la tuer. Me contenter des organes dans le frigidaire et me débarrasser du corps ailleurs, n'était pas une option. Les preuves devaient s'accumuler, si nous ne voulions pas que la police explore d'autres pistes quand notre bouc émissaire clamerait son innocence et crierait au complot. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais y aller au culot.

Je sortis rapidement par la porte de devant et rejoignis mon véhicule en prenant grade de ne pas être vu par le voisinage. Puis j'ouvris la portière, jetai mon sac et mes gants sur la banquette arrière, rangeai mon alliance dans la boîte à gant – son originalité la rendait beaucoup trop reconnaissable – et m'accroupis devant le rétroviseur pour arranger mon apparence. Une fois satisfait, je retournai devant l'entrée d'une démarche beaucoup plus naturelle, avant de sonner. Je savais qu'elle risquait de ne pas m'entendre ou de mettre du temps à venir, alors, pour être crédible, j'insistai deux ou trois fois. Elle finit par m'ouvrir, visiblement essoufflée de s'être précipitée. Elle avait passé une sortie-de-bain bleue nuit et très courte, qu'elle avait mal fermée, et ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules et ses clavicules.

« _Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, en français, avec un accent soviétique qui lui faisait rouler les « r ».

« _Bonjour. Votre…_ » Il y avait une alliance à son annulaire. « _… Mari m'envoie._ »

« _Il y a un problème ?_ » S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

« _Oui, mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Il m'a demandé de récupérer quelque chose pour lui, dans son bureau._ »

« _Oh. Vous travaillez avec mon mari ?_ » Me questionna-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre le chambranle, dans une posture charmeuse.

« _Oui. Je viens de commencer. Et qu'il ait assez confiance pour me demander ce genre de service est plutôt bon signe. Je ne voudrais pas faire de baffe, vous comprenez._ »

« _Gaffe._ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _On dit : faire une gaffe. Une baffe, c'est une gifle. Vous n'êtes pas français, vous non plus. Je peux l'entendre à votre accent. Américain ?_ »

« _Australien._ » Improvisai-je.

« _Vraiment ? Je pensais que tous les Australiens étaient surfeurs et blonds,_ » plaisanta-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire. « _Je vous taquine. Entrez, je vous en prie,_ » ajouta-t-elle, avant de retourner vers la cuisine.

« _Taquine ?_ » Répétai-je, en la suivant, en prenant garde de ne rien toucher, ni la porte, ni la poignée.

« Embêter. Si vous préférez, nous pouvons converser en anglais, » répondit-elle, en me démontrant qu'elle maîtrisait plutôt bien la langue de Shakespeare.

Je n'avais aucune idée du métier de son mari et priai pour qu'elle ne pose pas de question sur ce sujet.

« Je veux bien, merci. »

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?» Me proposa-t-elle, en sortant deux verres d'un placard. « Vous avez bien le temps de me tenir un peu compagnie. »

Refuser paraîtrait impoli et louche. Je m'assis donc sur un des tabourets du comptoir.

« Bien sûr. »

« Whisky ? Vodka ? »

« Il est un peu tôt pour ça, non ? »

« Un soda, dans ce cas ? »

« C'est parfait, merci. »

Elle ouvrit le frigo et un frisson d'anticipation remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais, je savais que les boissons ne se trouvaient pas dans le freezer, comme j'avais pu le constater plus tôt, et fis tout mon possible pour paraître détendu. Il fallait que j'arrive à la convaincre de retourner se baigner et de me laisser seul dans le bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté de la trappe du grenier. Tout en réfléchissant, j'ouvris la bouteille dégoulinante de condensation qu'elle me tendit, et versai du Coca-Cola dans mon verre. Il faudrait que je pense à les emporter avec moi.

« C'est agréable de voir un nouveau visage. Je m'ennuie beaucoup, toute seule ici, toute la journée, » dit-elle, en se servant elle-même.

« Vous n'avez aucune amie que vous pourriez inviter ? »

Je décidai de lui faire la conversation durant quelques minutes.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment d'une amie, dont j'ai besoin… »

Je déglutis, en souriant nerveusement. Le sous-entendu était suffisamment clair, même pour moi, et je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais tué cette secrétaire.

Je soupirai, en faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre, et choisis finalement de décliner la proposition.

«J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, vous savez. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennui avec votre mari. »

« Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en saura rien, » dit-elle, en laissant son peignoir tomber par terre. « Il ne doit pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, il dîne avec un ami, ce soir, » ajouta-t-elle, en dénouant le haut de son maillot de bain.

Le tissu humide tomba à ses pieds et je manquai de lâcher mon verre. Dans un coin encore opérationnel de mon cerveau, je me dis que l'ami en question devait être Hannibal, ce qui me laissait une large marge de manœuvre. Son opulente poitrine s'affaissa légèrement sous son propre poids, me confirmant qu'elle était tout à fait authentique. Et tout à fait attrayante. Elle retira ensuite le bas, qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'approcher de moi, alors que je restai figé, incapable de réagir.

« Je… Je ne dois pas m'attarder, » tentai-je, en voulant me lever.

Mais elle prit mon poignet et posa ma main sur son sein gauche avec fermeté. C'était chaud, doux et lourd. J'essayai de rester parfaitement calme, sans grand succès, et de ne pas rougir, sans y parvenir. Elle sentait légèrement le chlore, la crème solaire et un parfum féminin que je ne connaissais pas. Puis, elle se pencha à mon oreille, appuyant un peu plus son cœur battant la chamade contre ma paume moite.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Mais si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que vous ne travaillez pas pour mon mari, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a aucun employé. » Je me figeai sur place. « Et si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je veux, je vais hurler si fort que vous pouvez être certain que la police sera là très rapidement, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas, » parvins-je à articuler, quand elle recula et agrippa mon autre main pour la poser directement sur son entrejambe.

« Votre corps dit le contraire. »

En effet, je n'en étais certainement pas fier, mais je restais un homme. Et, sans attendre, elle caressa la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon, en s'empalant d'elle-même sur mes doigts. Sentir sa chaleur, sa moiteur, et le soubresaut de plaisir qui me traversa, furent comme un électrochoc, et je me levai précipitamment, en la repoussant, avant de ne plus répondre de mes actes. C'était définitivement la plus mauvaise idée possible.

C'est alors qu'elle eut la dernière réaction que j'aurais pu imaginer, face à ma retraite. Si bien, que je n'eus aucune réaction immédiate. Elle se gifla elle-même, plusieurs fois et fort, en criant au viol et en pleurant. Si je ne faisais rien, quelqu'un allait l'entendre.

« Arrêtez ! »

J'attrapai ses bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Cette femme était complètement folle ! Elle se débattit, mais cessa néanmoins de hurler, avant de me pousser violemment en arrière. Je dérapai sur le carrelage et me cognai durement la tête en tombant. Un peu sonné, je mis trop de temps à me relever et elle s'assit sur mes cuisses, avant d'ouvrir mon pantalon.

« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît, » dis-je, le plus calmement possible, quand sa main se referma sur mon membre, avant de le caresser.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis marié… Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça… Même si vous êtes magnifique. »

« Et alors ? Je suis mariée aussi. Et vous ne portez même pas votre alliance. »

Mon crâne saignait, je pouvais le sentir. Ça faisait un mal de chien et je me sentais groggy. Mon ADN était en train de gentiment s'étaler sur le sol de la cuisine et la situation échappait carrément à mon contrôle.

« Il y a une bonne raison à cela et elle n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

« Si vous ne travaillez pas pour mon mari et que cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi, que faites-vous là, dans ce cas ? Moi, je pense que vous m'avez aperçue dans le jardin et trouvé le premier prétexte venu pour vous retrouver seul avec moi. »

Elle souleva alors son bassin, pour s'asseoir directement sur mon sexe qui répondait favorablement aux attouchements sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

« Non ! Attendez ! » Elle se figea. « C'est vrai, je l'admets. » Elle sourit, avant de se remettre en mouvement, mais je l'arrêtai de nouveau. « Je préfère… Je préfère mettre un préservatif. »

Ce fut la seule excuse qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Cela m'est égal. »

« Pas moi, » insistai-je.

Elle soupira.

« Très bien. Il y en a dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Allez les chercher, je vous attends ici, où j'ai une vue sur la porte d'entrée comme sur la baie vitrée. Vous avez intérêt à revenir. »

Et enfin, elle me lâcha et se releva.

« Je vais en profiter pour soigner ça, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, » dis-je, en me remettant difficilement sur mes pieds, une main sur ma tête.

« Faites vite, » m'accorda-t-elle, et je quittai la pièce sans me faire prier.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et la refermai prestement derrière moi, avant de la verrouiller et de me mettre immédiatement à la recherche de n'importe quel objet pouvant servir d'arme, qui ne soit pas un ciseau à ongles. Je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, en fouillant dans un meuble. Mes cheveux étaient un désastre, du sang séchait dans mon cou et mes vêtements étaient froissés. C'est alors qu'un sèche-cheveux attira mon attention. Je m'en emparai et le sous-pesai. L'appareil ne sembla pas assez solide pour assommer efficacement quelqu'un, d'autant plus que quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait dû en voir d'autres. Il ne me restait qu'une seule solution. Sa voix me parvint alors, elle s'impatientait. Sans m'attarder, je tirai sur le fil du séchoir et l'arrachai, avant d'en enrouler une extrémité autour de ma main et de la cacher dans mon dos. Je pris ensuite un préservatif dans l'armoire et retournai dans la cuisine.

Elle m'attendait, toujours nue, assise sur le comptoir, et elle avait commencé sans moi visiblement.

« Dépêchez-vous, » murmura-t-elle, ses doigts allant et venant en elle, caressant son clitoris.

La tuer serait un véritable gâchis mais, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et Hannibal le ferait, de toute manière, quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Car j'avais retenu la leçon avec Sandra. Plus de secret, entre lui et moi. Après tout, je n'y étais pour rien.

Ses gémissements me ramenèrent à la réalité et je pris conscience que je n'avais même pas refermé mon pantalon. Qu'importe, cela paraîtrait plus vrai. Je m'approchai d'elle, faussement conciliant, en déchirant l'enveloppe de la capote avec mes dents, avant de le dérouler sur mon érection. À une main, ce ne fut pas évident, mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Elle était complètement ailleurs, perdue dans son plaisir, totalement ouverte et quémandeuse. L'image transpirait d'érotisme.

Je me glissai entre ses cuisses et immédiatement, elle croisa ses chevilles dans mon dos. Je me penchai sur elle, en tentant d'ignorer sa fougue et la chaleur de son intimité contre laquelle mon membre se frotta. Elle se cambra contre moi et empoigna ma virilité pour la guider en son sein. Et l'embrassai alors ardemment, en ramenant mon bras qui tenait le câble au-dessus de sa tête sur le plan de travail. De mon autre main, je me saisis de l'autre extrémité du fil et, d'un geste brusque, l'enroulai autour de sa gorge gracile, avant de serrer de toutes mes forces.

Elle me lança un regard surpris, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait et de tenter de se débattre. Mais, la position dans laquelle elle s'était mise toute seule, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Je la bloquai de tout mon poids sur la surface en marbre et ne lâchai pas prise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger et s'affaisse contre le meuble.

Je fixai quelques instants ses yeux vides, avant de relâcher mes muscles et de dérouler le câble. Il s'agissait, à présent, de décider dans quel ordre j'allais procéder, et vite. D'abord le corps, quelqu'un pouvait l'apercevoir par une fenêtre. Je rajustai ma tenue et la basculai par-dessus mon épaule et la transportai dans la salle de bain, avant de la mettre dans la baignoire. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la laver, mais avant, il fallait que je mette des gants. Ma paire était dans la voiture, mais heureusement, il y en avait en latex, dans une boîte. Je les enfilai prestement, avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de savonner longuement le corps, jusqu'à être sûr qu'il ne demeure aucune trace de mon passage. Je l'allongeai ensuite sur une grande serviette que j'avais étendue au sol, avant de la sécher. Puis, je sortis dans le couloir, tirai sur la trappe pour déplier l'escalier, et la hissai péniblement dans le grenier. Elle serait une victime supplémentaire sur le dos de son mari.

Enfin alors, je m'autorisai à souffler un peu et pris le temps de soigner ma plaie correctement. Je mis ensuite, dans un sac en plastique, tous les objets que j'avais touchés. Le sèche-cheveux et son fil, les fournitures médicales que j'avais utilisées, mon verre, la bouteille, ainsi que le maillot et le peignoir par mesure de précaution. Puis, je vérifiai mon apparence, et après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, je marchai le plus naturellement possible jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ouvris le coffre, y jetai le sac et soulevai le tapis enroulé autour du corps de Cynthia, avant de le transporter rapidement dans la maison, en passant par-derrière, et de l'envoyer rejoindre la jeune femme dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux.

C'est en sueur, les bras, la tête et le dos douloureux, que j'entrepris de nettoyer derrière moi à l'eau de javel, avant d'ouvrir grand les fenêtres pour que l'odeur se dissipe d'ici le retour du propriétaire des lieux. La tâche fut ardue et le temps que je termine, il faisait nuit noire. Une fois sûr de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, la maison paraissait parfaitement normale, et je m'empressai de faire un dernier tour des lieux pour m'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, avant qu'Hannibal soit à court d'excuse pour retenir sa proie. C'est alors que je la vis. La photo de mariage encadrée dans le salon. Aux côtés de la jeune femme qui reposait à présent dans le grenier, se tenait fièrement Stanislas Siméon.

…

Quand la portière claqua et que je démarrai le moteur, je m'autorisai enfin à respirer normalement, en quittant le quartier. Après quelques minutes de route, une fois de retour dans la circulation infernale de la capitale, j'entendis une vibration dans mon sac-à-dos. Je me souvins alors y avoir laissé mon portable, et d'une main, ouvris la poche où il se trouvait, pour regarder l'écran. Je vis alors trois choses qui manquèrent de me faire dévier de ma trajectoire. Que c'était Hannibal qui m'appelait, ainsi que ses cinq appels en absence et les quinze SMS qu'il m'avait envoyés. J'avais conscience d'être en retard sur l'horaire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiéterait à ce point-là.

Je trouvai rapidement un endroit où me garer quelques minutes. Entre-temps, les vibrations avaient cessé et je m'empressai donc de le rappeler. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. J'ai dû improviser et pas qu'un peu. C'est une longue histoire et j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer. On se retrouve à la maison dans une heure, » débitai-je à toute vitesse.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude.

« Oui. »

« Alors rentre vite. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » conclus-je, avant de raccrocher et de jeter le téléphone sur le siège passager.

…

Sur le chemin du retour, je fis un crochet par la déchetterie, fermée à cette heure-ci, et trouvai un trou dans le grillage. Dans un coin reculé, après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, je brûlai le contenu du sac plastique, ainsi que le préservatif et mes vêtements, avant d'enfiler une tenue de rechange que j'avais apporté dans mes affaires.

Je regardai un moment les flammes dévorer les tissus et les objets, et quand il n'y eut plus que des cendres, je remontai en voiture, direction la société de location.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le métro, anonyme parmi les anonymes, que je me détendis un peu. Je me repassai mentalement les événements, étape par étape, jusqu'à être certain de n'avoir rien oublié, et ne songeai qu'à retrouver la chaleur des bras d'Hannibal. Certaines personnes me lançaient des regards amusés, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Cela commençait à m'angoisser, mais j'eus beau inspecter mes habits, je ne trouvais rien d'anormal. Mes chaussettes étaient assorties, je n'avais pas mis mon t-shirt à l'envers, ni oublié de fermer ma braguette. Je décidai donc de laisser couler, sortis prestement à la station Abbesses et inspirai profondément l'air du soir, avant de rentrer rapidement.

…

Hannibal m'avait devancé et ouvrit la porte quand les chiens aboyèrent. Je pénétrai dans le salon, avant de m'effondrer dans un fauteuil. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

Hannibal s'assit en face de moi, sur le canapé, et me questionna sans prendre le temps de m'embrasser. J'essayai de ne pas m'en formaliser. Il était certainement impatient de savoir si nous étions en sécurité.

Je lui racontai donc les événements de la soirée par le menu, sans omettre aucun détail, même si cela me coûta. Je vis qu'il fut tenté de m'interrompre quelques fois, mais n'en fit rien, jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. Seulement alors, il ouvrit la bouche, pour dire la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Avant de continuer, pourrais-tu aller nettoyer les traces de rouges à lèvres sur ton visage, s'il te plaît. C'est fort déplaisant. »

« C'était donc ça… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, avant de me lever, mortifié, pour monter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En chemin, je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais fait un piètre agent secret.


	57. A thick skin and an elastic heart

**LVII**

 **I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon Dieu, mon Dieu…

 **Fannibal :** Will s'en prend toujours plein la gueule le pauvre, c'est un aimant à emmerdes XD Pardon, j'ai un jour de retard. Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. C'est mon cadeau ;) Merci également pour ta review sur The devil is in the details ^^

 **Annamejai :** [Que nous réserves-tu pour le prochain épisode ? Une petite fessée dans les règles de l'art, cul nul sur les genoux d'Hannibal ?] Comment te dire… euh… bonne lecture ? XD Merci aussi pour ta review sur The devil is in the details, eh oui, Hannibal est vilain XD

 **Blue :** Elle était très belle et c'est du gâchis, en effet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix le pauvre Will. Le rouge à lèvres à visiblement fait rire tout le monde XD

* * *

Le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoyait crûment la preuve irréfutable de ma faiblesse. Le rouge à lèvres contrastait sur ma peau, accentué par la lumière blanche du néon. J'ouvris le robinet et mouillai mon visage, avant de le savonner énergiquement et de me rincer longuement. Puis je me regardai de nouveau dans la glace, en m'essuyant. Mes yeux reflétaient ma culpabilité et mon épuisement.

J'avais encore l'impression de sentir les mains de cette bonne femme sur moi, malgré mes vêtements propres. Ma peau me démangeait désagréablement et j'aurais voulu prendre une douche, jusqu'à ce que mon épiderme rougisse de l'avoir trop frotté, pour être certain qu'il ne restait rien d'elle. Mais cela devrait attendre un peu, nous devions parler avant. De ce que nous allions faire quand la police vendrait nous interroger – une des victimes travaillait pour nous et le coupable désigné était un patient d'Hannibal, imaginer qu'ils ne viendraient pas jusqu'à nous pour avoir des informations, serait carrément stupide – et pour ajuster nos versions des faits. Il y avait des failles dont nous devions discuter. Comme le fait que Stanislas n'était pas chez lui, quand sa femme était décédée, et que le légiste, en datant l'heure de la mort, risquait de s'en rendre compte. Même si cette information n'était jamais très précise et que l'homme était rentré chez lui très peu de temps après. Nous devions décider de ce que nous allions dire. Hannibal pourrait se cacher derrière le secret médical, quand on lui demanderait de parler de son patient et de sa femme, dont j'ignorais jusque-là l'existence…

Une certitude me frappa brutalement, rampa sous ma peau, s'enroula autour de mes intestins et fit monter une colère indicible en moi.

Je jetai la serviette dans un coin et sortis de la pièce, avant de redescendre dans le salon d'un pas rageur. Hannibal était là, debout dans la pièce, réfléchissant certainement à une musique d'ambiance à mettre. Je fonçai droit sur lui, si bien qu'il fut presque surpris de me voir arriver, et le frappai avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Une de mes phalanges s'écorcha contre sa pommette et je retins un gémissement de douleur, en secouant ma main. Il encaissa le coup et releva les yeux vers moi. Je pus voir qu'il ne semblait absolument pas étonné de ma réaction.

« Tu savais… » Murmurai-je. « Tu savais qu'elle serait là. Il t'avait forcément parlé de sa femme et de leurs problèmes de couple, durant ses séances. »

« Oui, » avoua-t-il, sans détour.

« Pourquoi ? Pour me tester ? ! Pour te venger parce que j'ai embrassé cette fille ? ! Réponds-moi, Hannibal, et choisis consciencieusement tes mots, parce que sinon je risque de ne pas maîtriser mes actes. »

Il lécha nerveusement sa lèvre ensanglantée, en réfléchissant, alors que j'essayais vainement de me calmer.

« Je voulais te tester, mais pas de la manière que tu sembles croire. Le but était d'ajouter une inconnue dans l'équation et de voir comment tu allais gérer l'imprévu. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle allait… »

« Quoi ? Essayer de me violer ? Dis-le, Hannibal, parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir et je n'ai certainement pas failli accepter ! Mon corps est comme il est, je ne maîtrise pas ses réactions, mais là… » Je pointai ma tempe. «… Je ne pensais qu'à sortir de ce merdier pour te rejoindre ! »

« Je sais. Quand tu es rentré et que tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que c'était la vérité. Je te l'ai dit, Will. Tu dois apprendre à te sortir de n'importe quelle situation, sans moi. Un jour, je ne serai peut-être pas là pour t'aider. Un jour, peut-être qu'on m'arrêtera et que tu devras t'enfuir, ou peut-être qu'on nous appréhendera tous les deux et que tu devras te préparer à plaider la folie pour te sortir de là, à renier tous les sentiments que tu as pour moi, à prétendre m'avoir suivi sous la contrainte… »

« Certainement pas. Je préfère mourir, » répliquai-je, catégorique.

« C'est bien ce qui risque d'arriver, selon l'endroit où nous serons jugés. Et je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Parce qu'à ma place, tu le ferais ? Tu me renierais ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi t'attends-tu à ce que j'accepte de le faire, bon sang ? ! »

« Parce que ta vie est bien plus précieuse que la mienne. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Ton âme est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu es si pur, si éblouissant, que j'ai parfois l'impression de te souiller rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur toi. Je suis mort dans cette forêt, quand j'avais huit ans. Ce qui en est revenu n'avait plus rien d'humain. Mais toi… » Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Ton côté sombre m'attire comme un aimant, mais ton côté lumineux est d'autant plus captivant, il me rend meilleur. Ton empathie, ton imagination, cela te rend si ouvert, si tolérant. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, avant de te rencontrer. Je n'ai connu que des gens qui étaient incapables de me comprendre, de m'aimer tel que je suis. Même ma tante a fini par me tourner le dos. Combien de mes soi-disant amis s'empresseraient de me donner aux autorités, s'ils apprenaient la vérité sur moi ? Combien de mes collègues de travail qui prétendent admirer mon intelligence et mon savoir ? Combien m'ont porté aux nues, avant de me cracher au visage ? Puis-je réellement leur en vouloir ? Non. Car, ce que je suis n'est pas humain. »

« Tu es humain, Hannibal. Sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, » répondis-je, alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché ma mâchoire.

Ma colère grondait toujours dans mon ventre, mais toutes ces choses qu'il me disait, me frappèrent en plein cœur.

« Tu es le seul être à avoir la capacité de m'aimer, Will. Les autres m'admirent ou me craignent. Certains me détestent parce que je suis plus intelligent qu'eux. Certains me fuient, certains font tout pour rester dans mes bonnes grâces. Les plus futés sentent la menace qui plane sur eux. Mais toi, tu attires les gens. Parfois au détriment de ta propre santé mentale. Parce que tu as la faculté de comprendre n'importe qui. Et qui suis-je, pour y échapper ? J'ai fait preuve d'une grande vanité en niant la fascination que j'ai ressentie à ton égard, à la seconde où je t'ai vu. »

« Tu me fais la plus longue et extraordinaire déclaration de toute ma chienne de vie, en espérant que j'oublie que tu m'as jeté dans les griffes d'une nymphomane complètement tarée ? »

« Est-ce que cela fonctionne ? »

« Oui et non, » répondis-je, sans arriver à refréner un sourire.

« Tu es toujours en colère ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Va enfiler un pantalon de jogging, » dit-il, en guise de réponse.

« Quoi ? »

Mais il s'était déjà éloigné, pour pousser le canapé contre le mur.

« Monte mettre une tenue confortable et rejoins-moi ici, s'il te plaît. Il est grand temps de commencer ton entraînement et la colère est le meilleur des moteurs. »

« Il est surtout grand temps que tu cesses d'être aussi despotique avec moi. Me défouler dans une activité sportive ne me fera pas oublier que tu m'as volontairement mis dans une situation qui aurait pu très mal tourner. Elle aurait pu appeler la police ou même me blesser bien plus gravement qu'elle ne l'a fait… »

« Elle t'a blessé ? Où ça ? » Me coupa-t-il, en revenant vers moi.

« À la tête. Je m'en suis occupé. Mais ne change pas encore de sujet. Si tu ne me penses pas capable de gérer… »

« Au contraire, » m'interrompit-il de nouveau. « Si je ne t'en croyais pas capable, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Mais je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire. Si tu allais trouver un moyen de contourner le problème ou la tuer directement, sans te poser plus de questions. J'avoue que je n'avais pas anticipé la tournure inattendue des événements. Pour répondre à ta question, Stanislas m'a parlé d'elle, mais pas en des termes aussi injurieux que toi. Soit il n'était pas très conscient de son état, soit il a délibérément éludé certaines informations, par embarras ou autre. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as fini par paniquer ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je n'ai pas paniqué, » nia-t-il, en recommençant à déplacer les meubles.

« Cinq appels et je ne sais plus combien de SMS, tu appelles ça comment ? » Le taquinai-je, avant de quitter la pièce, pour monter à l'étage.

« De l'inquiétude ! » Lança-t-il, à travers la porte.

Et je levai les yeux au ciel, en souriant.

…

Quand je revins dans le salon, habillé uniquement d'un bas de survêtement, Hannibal avait retiré sa chemise, ses chaussures et repoussé tous les meubles pour dégager un espace suffisant au centre de la pièce. Il m'attendait, en étirant ses épaules et ses bras.

L'initiation fut éprouvante. Hannibal ne retenait pas ses coups, alors je lui rendais chacun d'entre eux, en mettant tout mon ressentiment dans mes attaques. Et plus il esquivait la plupart d'entre elles, plus je devenais violent. En sueur et essoufflé, je m'épuisai rapidement. Seule ma rage me maintenait debout. Et c'était visiblement ce qu'il voulait. Pour sa part, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, comme s'il économisait ses forces, savait exactement où frapper. Ma douleur à la tête pulsait au rythme frénétique de mon cœur, mes bras étaient endoloris, et il me souriait d'un air profondément satisfait, qui me donna envie de l'étrangler.

« Je crois que le seul moment où je te trouve plus beau que lorsque tu es en colère, c'est quand tu jouis, » dit-il, avant de fondre sur moi et de me plaquer au sol, sans que j'aie le temps de parer le coup.

Mon dos frappa durement le tapis et il bloqua mes bras le long de mon corps. Je me débattis avec mes dernières forces, alors qu'il semblait m'épingler par terre sans trop d'efforts, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Je cabrai, n'hésitai pas à le mordre dès qu'un morceau de peau était à portée de mes dents, mais il s'insinua fermement entre mes jambes et je pus sentir très distinctement que ses intentions avaient changé.

Je réussis, après plusieurs minutes de luttes acharnées, à glisser un genou contre sa poitrine et poussai avec ardeur. Il bascula en arrière et je me retournai à plat ventre, pour ramper loin de sa prise, à bout de souffle. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi personne ne survivait à cet homme, à partir du moment où il avait décidé de vous tuer.

Une poigne d'acier agrippa ma cheville, il tira sur mon pantalon pour me ramener vers lui. Sans aucune prise à laquelle m'accrocher, mon torse frotta contre le tissu rugueux, puis il m'écrasa de tout son poids, son buste appuyé contre mon dos. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Il passa son bras sous ma gorge, m'obligeant à me redresser à quatre pattes pour ne pas étouffer. De son autre main, il baissa mon jogging sur mes cuisses, et claqua sèchement sa paume contre ma fesse droite.

« Ah ! » Criai-je, en battant des jambes pour me libérer. « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? ! »

Ma peau chauffa, quand la deuxième fessée tomba, comme pour me punir de mon insolence, et cette fois, je plantai mes dents dans son poignet et lui arrachai un sifflement de douleur. Je sentis alors, ses doigts humides de salive se frayer un chemin en moi, jusqu'à trouver le bon endroit. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, fatiguées de me porter, de se débattre, et de plaisir. Mes bras me lâchèrent, mais il me rattrapa, m'empêchant de m'étaler par terre.

Haletant, je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras, incapable de faire autre chose que subir ses phalanges toujours enfoncées en moi, qui remuaient, m'ouvraient minutieusement. Puis il s'agenouilla derrière moi et me pénétra d'une poussée brutale. Mes ongles griffèrent le tapis et une plainte écorcha ma gorge, quand il imposa immédiatement un rythme dur, implacable, qui écorcha mes genoux et irrita mes coudes, une main autour de mon sexe et l'autre pressée sur ma nuque. La douleur se mêla au plaisir, dans cette brève étreinte presque animale.

Terrassé, je finis par poser ma joue contre le sol, mes bras tétanisés, et abandonnai la bataille. Son membre imposant allait et venait dans ma chair, encore et encore, heurtait ma prostate, brisait ma résistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende dans mon dos et vienne profondément en moi, avant de serrer sa main sur mon érection pour m'empêcher de jouir.

« Il serait fâcheux que tu taches ce tapis, » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en se retirant avec précaution, quand je gémis de frustration.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense que ton putain de tapis ! Si tu ne termines pas ce que tu as commencé, je jure devant Dieu je vais te… »

Il agrippa mon épaule et me bascula sur le dos, sans préavis. Je le fixai alors, son corps dénudé et couvert de sueur, son souffle saccadé, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux plein de désir, de sauvagerie. Puis il se pencha sur moi et me prit dans sa bouche sans me laisser aucun répit, enroula sa langue autour de ma chair hypersensible, contracta sa gorge et me fit jouir en quelques mouvements, mes doigts empoignant ses cheveux.

Quand il me relâcha, je me laissai retomber au sol, inerte, en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Il s'assit près de moi, caressa doucement mon torse, mon cou, ma joue, jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'apaise.

« Je vais nous faire couler un bain, » dit-il, en m'aidant à me relever prudemment.

J'eus un vertige, me rattrapai à lui et le suivis dans l'escalier, après avoir complètement retiré mon pantalon. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, mais il devait être tard, car il faisait déjà nuit quand j'étais rentré, et je laissai Hannibal guider mon corps perclus dans la baignoire, une fois qu'elle fut remplie d'eau brûlante. La chaleur me recouvrit, détendit mes muscles, lava ma peau. Hannibal se glissa dans mon dos, avant de me savonner longuement.

« Si tous nos entraînements finissent comme celui-ci, mon espérance de vie risque d'être abrégée, » plaisantai-je, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Trop de ressentiment, trop de frustration. J'ai peut-être perdu quelque peu le contrôle, ce soir. »

« Peut-être ? Quelque peu ? Tu es la personnification de l'euphémisme, Hannibal. »

Il sourit dans mon cou et me serra contre lui.

« M'en veux-tu toujours ? »

« Pour m'avoir envoyé dans ce merdier, pour m'avoir mis au tapis ou pour m'avoir baisé sur le sol comme un animal ? »

Il mordit mon épaule, pour me punir de ma vulgarité. Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas cela et forçai le trait juste pour l'emmerder.

« Un peu des trois. »

« Je suis trop épuisé pour être encore en colère. »

« Je suis désolé que cette expédition ait si mal tourné. »

« Hum, » marmonnai-je, en m'assoupissant contre sa poitrine.

« Allons nous coucher, avant que tu t'endormes dans cette baignoire, » ajouta-t-il, en me repoussant doucement, pour pouvoir sortir.

Il me tira ensuite à lui, en prenant garde de ne pas me faire glisser, et m'enveloppa dans un peignoir. Puis je le suivis, d'une démarche incertaine, jusqu'à notre lit, où je m'étendis avec soulagement. Ce n'est qu'à semi-conscient, que je le sentis me retirer la sortie-de-bain et me recouvrir du drap, avant de s'allonger contre moi. Et je dormais déjà, quand il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.


	58. I'm holding on for dear life

**LVIII**

 **I'm holding on for dear life**

 **Note de l'auteur :** La grippe, les amis. La grippe, c'est la mort de l'art. Après quatre jours alitée, je publie enfin la suite. Pardonnez-moi, mais quand mon cerveau s'écoule par mon nez et que ce qu'il en reste est envahi par la fièvre, je ne suis pas très productive XD En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai coupé la poire en deux. Pour ne pas froisser ceux qui ne voulaient pas que ça se reproduise et pour satisfaire ceux qui n'étaient pas contre l'idée. Le but n'étant pas, cette fois, d'explorer les limites de la relation d'Hannibal et Will, mais de mettre un point final à certaines choses. L'étau se resserre et il faudra bientôt mettre les voiles.

Bonne lecture et ne soyez pas trop sévère, je ne suis toujours pas au mieux de ma forme, même si ça va mieux.

 **Fannibal :** Merci ! ^^ Hannibal est un grand romantique qui ne s'assume pas XD et le pauvre Will encaisse comme il peut. J'aimais l'idée de l'étreinte animale, à même le sol, ça leur ressemble aussi je trouve.

 **Blue :** Si tu comptes sur mes finances pour ton enterrement, tu finiras dans un cercueil en sapin, dans la fosse commune XD Will est vulgaire, mais pas suicidaire XD Hannibal ne tolérerait pas trop de vulgarité. Mais j'aime en glisser de temps à autre dans mes dialogues. Si tous les entraînements se finissent comme ça, Will va finir à l'hôpital XD

* * *

Tout commença par la disparition de Svetlana Siméon. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Stanislas était riche, influent et plus connu que je ne le pensais, si bien que, quand il avait signalé que sa femme était introuvable, il n'avait pas eu à attendre les quarante-huit heures réglementaires avant l'ouverture de l'enquête. Un bon point pour lui, qui pouvait également jouer en sa défaveur par la suite. Quand les corps commenceraient à sentir et qu'ils seraient découverts, l'on croirait à coup sûr qu'il avait prévenu les autorités pour brouiller les pistes.

En ce qui concernait Cynthia, si elle avait de la famille, soit ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué son absence, soit ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour le moment. Et le lien entre les deux affaires ne serait sûrement pas fait, avant que l'on trouve les cadavres. À partir de là, seulement, les choses risquaient de se précipiter.

Mais la seule attitude à afficher, était de ne rien faire d'inhabituel, de continuer notre vie comme si tout était normal. Un voyage ou un déménagement nous feraient immédiatement paraître suspects. Nous devions rester disponibles et absolument normaux en apparence.

Hannibal semblait rodé à l'exercice et retourna travailler plutôt de bonne humeur, alors que je sursautais dès que j'entendais le téléphone et m'attendais à ce que l'on sonne à la porte à n'importe quel moment.

Nous vivions cachés depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, avec au-dessus de nos têtes, la menace constante d'être découverts. Mais pas comme ça. Peut-être que la bulle dans laquelle nous demeurions était sur le point de voler en éclat. Parce que je n'avais pas supporté que cette femme s'approche d'Hannibal.

Une part de moi voulait courir à l'étage et préparer nos bagages pour être prêt à dégager à la première occasion. Mais Hannibal aimait trop jouer avec les autorités, pour simplement fuir. Un jeu que je commençais à apprécier également et qui finirait peut-être par nous mener à notre perte.

…

Hannibal prenait mon entraînement très au sérieux. J'essayais d'y mettre la même rigueur, même si cela n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé, et décidai donc de consacrer une partie de mon après-midi aux exercices qu'il m'avait donnés. Dans cette perspective, je n'avais pas pris la peine de remettre les meubles à leur place, et me fis la réflexion qu'une salle prévue à cet effet ne serait pas de trop. Il faudrait y songer à notre prochaine adresse.

Je pris alors conscience que j'acceptais le fait que nous allions certainement bientôt quitter le pays. Quitter Nancy, Murasaki et probablement Chiyoh. Quitter Ignatus aussi. Le sourire du jeune homme m'apparut en pensée et cela me pinça le cœur. Je savais dès le début, que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous attacher aux gens. Mais passer son existence à courir n'était qu'une demi-vie. Et une demi-vie ne vaut pas une vie en soi. Partir, recommencer, flirter avec le danger, fuir de nouveau. Cependant, il était difficile de nous imaginer dans une maison, au milieu de nulle part, à vivre d'amour, d'eau fraîche et de pêche. Je l'avais supporté durant tant d'années, seul avec mes chiens, mais ce n'était plus mon dessein. Je ne voulais plus refréner mes instincts, renier mes besoins.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, torse nu au milieu du salon, essoufflé et transpirant, quand on sonna à la porte. Brusquement, toute la sueur couvrant ma peau sembla devenir glacée. Mais le coup de sonnette avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier et n'était pas insistant. De plus, les chiens n'aboyaient pas méchamment dans le jardin. Je m'obligeai donc à respirer calmement et à aller ouvrir sans trembler.

« Salut, » dit simplement Ignatus, ses cheveux d'or auréolant son visage à contre-jour.

« Salut, » répondis-je un peu bêtement, pris au dépourvu.

« J'imagine qu'Hannibal travaille, mais j'ai fini les cours pour aujourd'hui et on ne s'est pas vu depuis ma rentrée. Donc, j'ai pensé que… »

« Entre, » le coupai-je gentiment. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une raison pour nous rendre visite. »

Il accepta volontiers et me précéda dans le salon, en laissant son regard appréciateur s'égarer sur mon corps dénudé.

« Je te dérange en pleine séance sportive ? »

« Hannibal m'apprend quelques trucs, j'étais en train de m'entraîner en espérant qu'il ne me mette pas trop vite au tapis, la prochaine fois. »

Ma réflexion le fit éclater de rire et je l'invitai à se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu me montres ? » Me demanda-t-il, espiègle.

« Une autre fois, peut-être, » répondis-je, en sortant deux verres d'un placard, avant de les poser sur le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » Enchaînai-je, en plongeant ma tête dans le frigo.

« Tu as peur d'être ridicule devant moi ? C'est mignon. »

Je suspendis mon geste et piquai un fard. Sans le regarder, je sortis une carafe de jus d'orange pressé le matin même, avant de nous servir.

« Comment se passent tes études ? »

« C'est très dur, le niveau est exigeant et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune vie sociale. Mais c'est mon rêve et je ne voudrais y renoncer pour rien au monde, » admit-il, en acceptant de changer de sujet.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Je bus une gorgée salvatrice, savourai la pulpe sucrée sur ma langue, avant de reposer mon verre.

« Tu me montres ? » Lui renvoyai-je malicieusement.

« Seulement si toi aussi. »

« _Deal._ »

…

Ignatus était gracieux, tout en restant ce qui le caractérisait. Un homme. Son corps mince et élancé avait gagné en muscle, ses gestes paraissaient plus sûrs, démontraient une maîtrise nouvellement acquise et dont il était visiblement fier. J'avais posé mon lecteur MP3 sur sa station et laissais l'appareil sur lecture alternative, alors que Ig se délestait de sa chemise. La voix particulière de Sia s'éleva dans la pièce, racontant qu'elle s'envoyait des verres en se balançant au chandelier, comme si demain n'existait pas, et Ig esquissa quelques pas rappelant le clip que j'avais déjà vu à la télévision. J'admirai ses progrès et l'élégance naturelle avec laquelle il se mouvait et lui fit part de mes compliments.

En contrepartie, il m'aida dans mon entraînement. Même si ses connaissances en combat rapproché se situaient bien en deçà des miennes, il suivit mes instructions et se plia volontiers au rôle d'adversaire passif, durant une heure éprouvante où je pris bien garde à ne surtout pas le blesser. Il ne s'agaça pas un seul instant d'être sans arrêt bloqué, plaqué, renversé. Pas comme moi la veille. Il n'y avait pas de violence en lui, ni de besoin de dominer l'autre. Il semblait même s'amuser de la situation et être impressionné.

« Si Hannibal te met au tapis, rappelle-moi de ne jamais me fâcher avec lui, » plaisanta-t-il.

Je l'aidai à se relever, en souriant, avant de nous resservir à boire dans la cuisine. Cela suffirait pour aujourd'hui. J'étais encore courbaturé et avalai presque un demi-litre d'eau, en espérant que ça me ferait du bien et pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Les raisons de sa visite n'étaient pas très claires, pour commencer. Il s'était empêtré dans ses justifications et je l'avais coupé, en pensant à de l'embarras. Mais nous étions à moitié nus dans le salon depuis plus d'une heure et il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ce fait. Les mains s'étaient parfois attardées sur les corps, mais en totale connaissance de cause et sans volonté d'aller plus loin. Il ne craignait pas non plus qu'Hannibal rentre, puisqu'il n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet et ne jetait pas régulièrement des coups d'œil vers l'entrée comme le ferait quelqu'un dans l'expectative. En apparence, il semblait tout à fait détendu, en réalité. Mais une chose tourmentait son esprit. Une chose dont il hésitait à parler. Cela devait donc être obligatoirement en rapport avec le versant sombre de nos vies, celui dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Avait-il appris ou deviné une information ? Je croisai son regard anxieux et compris que seule une attaque frontale serait efficace.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il réfléchit de longues secondes, cherchant ses mots.

« Quelqu'un est venu me voir à l'école. Une femme. Elle m'a posé des questions sur vous deux. »

« Quelle sorte de questions ? » Demandai-je calmement.

« C'est ça qui est bizarre. Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait m'interroger, mais sans m'en dire trop, en restant très vague. Elle voulait savoir comment je vous avais connus, depuis combien de temps, quelle était la nature de notre relation, si je vous voyais souvent, si vous m'aviez parlé de vos passés respectifs, ce genre de choses. »

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« La vérité, dans les grandes lignes. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Et pour le reste, je ne sais presque rien. Je ne pense pas lui avoir été d'une grande aide. Puis, elle a voulu que je lui donne votre adresse, mais j'ai prétendu ne pas la connaître par cœur. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas cru, même si elle n'a pas insisté. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Que tu te sentes obligé de mentir pour nous. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, » balaya-t-il, d'un geste de la main.

« T'a-t-elle laissé une carte de visite ou un numéro où la joindre ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, en sortant son portefeuille de son sac, avant de me tendre le rectangle en carton.

« Clarice Starling, » lus-je distraitement. Hormis le numéro d'un portable français, il n'y avait rien. Ni profession, ni adresse. « Pourquoi as-tu accepté de t'entretenir avec elle, si elle ne s'est pas présentée comme un agent de police ou un inspecteur ? »

« Elle semblait… Je ne sais pas… Vous connaître ? Et elle devait avoir le même âge que moi, à vue d'œil. Je ne me suis pas vraiment méfié sur le moment. J'aurais dû ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non. Tu as réagi de la bonne manière et tu t'es suffisamment mouillé pour nous. Clarice est une vieille connaissance dont nous attendons la venue depuis un certain temps. »

«Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que sa présence est une mauvaise nouvelle et que vous allez soudainement disparaître sans laisser de trace ? »

J'aurais voulu lui dire le contraire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et mon regard fut une réponse en soi.

…

Hannibal rentra peu de temps après. Ignatus avait décidé de l'attendre, comme s'il craignait de le voir pour la dernière fois. Je sortais à peine d'une douche, quand il arriva, et c'est ainsi qu'il nous trouva. Ig assis dans le salon nouvellement réaménagé et moi, en peignoir, en train de préparer la gamelle des chiens. Il eut l'air étonné de voir le jeune homme et lui sourit, avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. Elles me manquaient toujours. Qu'il s'absente une heure ou dix. C'était sûrement quelque peu pathétique, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Ignatus a reçu une visite inattendue, » répondis-je, en désignant la carte restée sur le comptoir.

Il la prit entre ses doigts, étudia longuement le nom qui y était écrit, avant de la reposer, l'air songeur.

« Veux-tu rester dîner ? » Invita-t-il soudainement Ignatus.

Apparemment, le sujet était remis à plus tard.

« Seulement pour dîner ? » Lui renvoya-t-il, en souriant.

« Cela ne tient qu'à toi, mon jeune ami, » lui répondit Hannibal, en se mettant à l'aise avant d'investir la cuisine.

Il sortit une bouteille de vin et nous servit tous les trois, pendant que je faisais rentrer les chiens pour leur donner à manger.

« À vrai dire… Je ne suis pas venu que pour vous prévenir qu'on m'avait posé des questions sur vous, » admit-il, en se levant pour nous rejoindre.

Il prit son verre et un air mystérieux qui me fit lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. »

« Oh, » dis-je, surpris. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Le questionnai-je, en me lavant les mains, avant de prendre trois assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

« _Henry_ , » prononça-t-il à la française. « Il est peintre. »

« Un artiste. Exactement ce qu'il te faut. Mais, pourquoi nous le présenter ? » Demanda Hannibal, en sortant des ingrédients du réfrigérateur. « Pas que je sois contre l'idée, bien entendu, je suis même très curieux, mais que lui as-tu dit précisément ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air. Mais vous êtes avant tout mes amis, et c'est ainsi que j'ai parlé de vous. Je voudrais ton avis, Will. Tu sais, avec ton don… »

« Tu veux être sûr que ce n'est pas un gros con ? » Résumai-je.

« Oui. J'ai assez donné avec ce type de mecs. J'ai un bon feeling avec Henry, mais j'espérais que tu pourrais t'en assurer pour moi. »

« À condition que tu me laisses le choix des informations que je partagerai avec toi. Il vaut quand même mieux que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Donc, ne compte pas sur moi pour te conter toute sa vie par le menu. »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Je suppose que cela signifie que notre arrangement est terminé, » constata Hannibal, en s'affairant derrière ses fourneaux. « Tu es néanmoins le bienvenu à notre table, » ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

« Nous allons partager ce délicieux repas et je vais réfléchir à mon envie d'y mettre un terme ou non, » répliqua Ignatus, en faisant le tour du comptoir pour m'aider à mettre la table.

Au passage, il se colla au dos d'Hannibal et embrassa sa nuque, avant de sortir les couverts d'un tiroir. Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Comptes-tu dîner en peignoir ? » Me demanda Hannibal, en jetant un œil critique à ma tenue.

« Je peux très bien l'enlever, » le provoquai-je, en tripotant le nœud de ma ceinture.

Il laissa échapper un ustensile et Ignatus éclata de rire.

« J'aimerais vraiment vivre une telle relation, un jour. Et si tu veux manger nu, ce n'est pas moi qui dirais non. »

L'idée me tenta, mais je décidai tout de même de monter enfiler une tenue correcte, par égard pour les bonnes manières de mon cher mari.

…

Je remuai doucement dans mon sommeil, quand un rayon de soleil atteint mon visage. Je sentis sa chaleur, avant de percevoir son éclat derrière mes paupières, et m'étirai longuement contre le corps collé à mon dos. Hannibal resserra son bras autour de mon torse, déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Paresseusement, je tendis une main à l'aveugle, agrippai une hanche, et tirai le deuxième corps à moi. Ignatus se blottit contre moi, en marmonnant. Ainsi enveloppé, je somnolai encore un certain temps, avant de renoncer à me rendormir.

« Je vais être en retard, » Murmura Hannibal.

« Quelle heure ? » Demanda vaguement Ig.

J'ouvris un œil et décryptai les chiffres digitaux sur le radio réveil.

« Sept heures et demie. »

Ig retint une exclamation vulgaire et rejeta rageusement le drap.

« Tu as cours, ce matin ? » Le questionnai-je, alors qu'Hannibal s'asseyait sur le bord du matelas.

« Dans une demi-heure, je n'y serai jamais, » répondit-il, en cherchant frénétiquement ses vêtements dans la chambre.

« Je vais te déposer à moto. Tu seras à l'heure, » lui assura Hannibal, en enfilant un costume propre à la hâte.

« Merci. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous m'abandonnez, » plaisantai-je, en lançant un oreiller sur Hannibal, qu'il évita savamment.

Le coussin atterrit par terre et je me levai à mon tour, pour me serrer contre lui. Il accueillit mon corps nu dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, personne n'ira nulle part, » intervint Ig, en riant.

Hannibal colla son front au mien et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de me relâcher.

« Je rentre pour déjeuner. Sois prudent. Je n'aime pas savoir Clarice Starling dans les parages. »

« Gérer l'imprévu, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en sortirai, » répondis-je, en enfilant un boxer et un pantalon, pour m'occuper des chiens.

Ils étaient déjà agglutinés devant la porte d'entrée, quand nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, leurs queues s'agitant dans tous les sens, impatients de sortir. Je leur ouvris et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Je les observai un moment, depuis le seuil, le temps se rafraîchissait et un frisson me parcourut. Deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur ma nuque, puis je laissai passer Hannibal. Ignatus le suivit.

« Tu nous présentes Henry quand tu veux, Ig. »

« Je vous tiens au courant, » m'assura-t-il, avec un sourire un peu triste, avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Nous ne rencontrerions probablement jamais son ami, mais je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser partir sur une note négative. Alors, je les regardai mettre leurs casques et enfourcher la moto, en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle, avant de refermer la porte.


	59. My heart is gold and my hands are cold

**LIX**

 **My heart is gold and my hands are cold**

 **Note de l'auteur :** On peut dire qu'ils sont « un peu » dans le caca XD

 **Blue :** Je suis toujours dans l'optique que les choses doivent bouger et ne pas stagner pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Moi aussi je serai triste quand ils quitteront Paris, et pour moi ce ne sera plus aussi simple de décrire les lieux.

 **Fannibal :** Oui, la grippe est bien vite passée ^^ mais j'ai été fatiguée toute la semaine. Il était temps de sortir Clarice de son placard XD et pour Ig, je ne dirai rien. Mais le pauvre petit ne sera pas seul, il aura son Henry ^^

* * *

Si j'avais allumé la télévision, ce matin-là, en préparant mon café, j'aurais sûrement été mieux averti. Mais ma surprise aurait manqué de crédibilité, quand les deux inspecteurs m'annoncèrent qu'ils enquêtaient, non pas sur la disparition de Svetlana Siméon, mais bien, sur son meurtre et celui de Cynthia. L'on avait donc retrouvé les corps.

« _Docteur Junoska ?_ » Demanda la femme, quand je leur ouvris la porte.

« _Non, c'est mon mari. Et il n'est pas là. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ »

« _Je suis l'inspecteur Joubert, et voici mon partenaire, l'inspecteur Colas. Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes là ? »_

C'était une question piège, bien évidemment. Nier, comme si je pouvais échapper à l'actualité, serait étrange. Et donner trop de détails ou faire preuve de zèle en me proposant d'aider avec trop d'enthousiasme, paraîtrait suspect.

« _Pour la disparition de la femme du patient de mon mari ?_ »

Le ton était parfait et j'en restais à la version erronée des faits.

« _Il s'agit en réalité d'un meurtre. Nous avons retrouvé son corps hier soir,_ » m'apprit l'homme, en prenant la parole. « _Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ?_ »

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas. Ils me prenaient au dépourvu. Cela était peut-être pour le mieux, mais j'aurais préféré qu'Hannibal soit présent pour diriger la conversation. Ou devrai-je dire, l'interrogatoire.

Je les installai dans le salon, où les chiens s'agglutinèrent à notre suite. Leur présence m'apaisa. Il existait trois types de personnes à qui ces animaux faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Certaines femmes, les enfants… Et les flics. Les forces de l'ordre, de par leur collaboration étroite avec les canins, appréciaient tous plus ou moins les chiens. Et ces deux-là paraissaient beaucoup les aimer, surtout Colas, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser Winston. Je gagnais des points.

Je ramenai de la cuisine, un plateau chargé de la verseuse en verre de la cafetière, de trois tasses et d'un sucrier. Bien les recevoir, mais ne pas trop en faire. Je les laissai donc se servir par eux-mêmes, et m'assis dans un fauteuil, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une autre tenue que le t-shirt blanc et le pantalon de jogging que j'avais mis en me levant. Ils voulaient m'interroger au saut du lit, comme les malappris qu'ils étaient, alors ils allaient l'assumer.

Les questions, bien entendu, tournèrent autour de la qualité de nos relations avec les victimes et le suspect. Je jouai la surprise en apprenant la mort de notre non-regrettée secrétaire, ainsi que le rapport entre les deux affaires, et la probable implication de Stanislas, que je prétendis apprécier le peu de fois où je l'avais croisé. J'éludai beaucoup d'interrogations en avançant qu'Hannibal me parlait très peu de ses patients, décrivis les relations tendues entre Cynthia et Siméon, en noircissant peut-être légèrement le trait.

« _Et quand rentrera le Docteur Junoska ? Nous aimerions l'interroger également,_ » me demanda l'inspectrice, qui prenait des notes.

Ils étaient là uniquement pour prendre des renseignements. Nous n'étions pas sur la liste des suspects, je pouvais le voir à leur attitude nonchalante en ma présence. Ils souhaitaient seulement mieux connaître l'homme qui avait manifestement assassiné sa femme et une inconnue qu'il connaissait à peine, sans raison apparente. Et qui de mieux que son psychiatre, pour les éclairer ? Car, bien évidemment, il manquait une chose essentielle dans notre plan bien huilé. Un mobile.

De plus, Stanislas n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter par de la flicaille qui tenterait de l'intimider. Il était innocent malgré les apparences, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et il se défendrait sans relâche. Sans compter les ténors du barreau qu'il avait largement les moyens de se payer.

Nous étions sur le fil du rasoir. Tant que nous restions de simples témoins et qu'on ne nous demandait pas de venir parler à la barre, tout irait bien. Mais, il suffirait que l'on veuille prendre nos empreintes, même pour simplement compléter le dossier, et nous serions foutus. Elles ne manqueraient pas d'allumer toutes les sonnettes d'alarme du FBI et d'Interpol. Si cette affaire ne se bouclait pas d'elle-même, grâce aux preuves accablantes, dont l'arme du crime qui serait bientôt retrouvée avec les empreintes de Siméon dessus, nous devrons disparaître, vite et loin.

Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Je croisai donc mes jambes, en gardant une posture parfaitement décontractée.

« _Pas avant ce soir, malheureusement. Il travaille beaucoup,_ » répondis-je, en prenant un air contrit.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, bien entendu. Mais il fallait absolument que je m'entretienne avec Hannibal, au déjeuner, pour débriefer cette visite matinale.

« _Et vous ?_ » Me lança la moitié masculine du duo.

« _Je ne comprends pas._ »

« _Vous ne travaillez pas._ »

« _Non, je préfère prendre le temps de… Comment dire… M'adapter à votre pays, apprendre le français, que je parle assez bien, maintenant,_ » répondis-je.

« _Je vois,_ » dit-il, en notant quelque chose dans son carnet. « _Dans la dynamique de votre couple, vous êtes donc la femme au foyer._ »

Je le fixai un instant, peu familier avec sa formulation.

« _Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« _Vous profitez de la situation aisée de votre mari, je veux dire,_ » précisa-t-il.

L'air totalement outré de sa collègue en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son avis sur la question. Et mon expression devait être assez similaire à la sienne.

« _Écoutez, je connais mes droits. Je n'étais pas obligé de vous accueillir dans mon salon et de répondre à vos questions. Mais vous faites seulement votre travail. Cependant, je n'accepte pas d'être insulté. Je vais donc vous demander de partir._ »

Ma tirade jeta un froid. Les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent de concert. La femme était énervée contre son collègue qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là bossaient depuis longtemps ensemble, cela se voyait, et Colas aurait sûrement droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme, dans la voiture. L'idée me fit sourire. Bien fait pour lui.

Je les raccompagnai à la porte, avec la promesse de demander à Hannibal de les appeler dès qu'il rentrerait. Ils me laissèrent leur carte et partirent enfin.

Le silence retomba sur la maison. Les chiens semblaient nerveux, comme s'ils percevaient mon inquiétude. Comment allais-je m'empêcher de tourner en rond, en attendant que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ? Avais-je laissé des traces en nettoyant la cuisine de Siméon ? Où Hannibal avait-il prévu de laisser l'arme de crime, pour qu'ils la trouvent, sans que cela paraisse trop évident ? Si Stanislas s'avérait convaincant dans sa défense, se tourneraient-ils vers nous ? Était-ce déjà le cas ? Non, ce n'était pas logique. Nous n'avions aucun mobile apparent et nous ne connaissions même pas l'une des victimes. Nous suspecter si tôt dans l'enquête était un non-sens. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à rester en place. Je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et si Clarice entendait parler de ces meurtres et faisait le lien avec nous ? Si elle prenait contact avec Joubert et Colas et leur disait tout sur nous ? Elle était proche de nous atteindre. Une simple question de temps, avant qu'elle ne trouve notre adresse. Elle avait dû déjà comprendre que Jack ne réapparaîtrait pas. Patienter ici devint alors insupportable.

Il fallait que je mette la main sur elle le premier, que je la surprenne et la piège à son propre jeu. Elle vaquait dans Paris, totalement libre de ses mouvements, alors que j'étais enfermé chez moi, dissimulé, furtif comme un animal traqué. C'était inacceptable.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer mes recherches, mais sortir me donnerait déjà l'impression de reprendre le contrôle. Toujours déterminé, même après une longue douche et le temps de m'habiller, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et allais partir seul au-devant de l'ennemi, avec pour unique arme, l'effet de surprise, quand je me souvins de la carte de visite, toujours dans la cuisine. Je fis demi-tour et la retrouvai sur le comptoir, menaçante dans sa simplicité. Elle les avait conçues spécialement pour son enquête. Comme je l'avais déjà remarqué, le numéro indiqué était français et, à part son nom, aucune autre information ne figurait sur le carton entièrement blanc. Ce qui traduisait une volonté sans faille et une grande intelligence. Je reconnus sans peine la gamine à qui je donnais des cours, endurcie de quelques années de plus. À quoi jouait-elle ? Comptait-elle interroger, un à un, tous nos proches, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux nous vende ? Comment avait-elle trouvé Ignatus, de toute manière ? Nous avait-elle vus au Champ de Mars, la dernière fois ? Je l'espérais presque, parce que toutes les autres options me plaisaient encore moins. Peut-être surveillait-elle Ig depuis un moment, attendant qu'il la mène à nous ? Avait-elle déjà réussi son coup hier ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'attendait-elle pour passer à l'action ? Il fallait que je m'en assure.

Je sortis dans le jardin, suivi par les chiens, et feignis de m'amuser avec eux, pour inspecter l'herbe, les buissons et les arbres, sans paraître suspect, si jamais elle était embusquée quelque part. J'eus beau faire deux fois le tour, je ne trouvai rien d'inhabituel. Ni traces de pas qui ne m'appartenaient pas, ni branches fraîchement piétinées, ni mégots – même si j'imaginais mal la jeune femme fumer – ni restes de nourriture ou de boissons qui auraient pu témoigner d'une longue surveillance. Si elle s'était trouvée là, elle avait consciencieusement effacé ses traces. Un savoir que je savais en sa possession. Je n'étais donc pas plus avancé, ni certain de quoi que soit. Sauf qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ou plus ici.

Ma seule piste était donc dix petits chiffres qu'elle n'avait certainement donnés à personne d'autre que Ignatus, pour le moment. Si elle avait contacté Murasaki ou Chiyoh, elles nous auraient prévenus. Ce qui me semblait étrange, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais. Trouver la tante d'Hannibal était pourtant aisé. La femme ne cachait pas son lien avec la famille Lecter. Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas simplement l'appeler.

À contrecœur, je sortis mon portable de ma poche et fis une chose qui ne me plut absolument pas.

« Allô ? » Me dit la voix, à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est Will. »

« Je te manquais trop ? » Plaisanta Ignatus, en riant. « Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, j'ai un cours qui commence dans dix minutes. »

« Ce ne sera pas long. J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » m'assura-t-il.

« J'aimerais que tu appelles cette femme, Clarice, et que tu lui donnes rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire, c'est nous qui irons à l'entrevue. »

« Pourquoi… ? Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux rien savoir. Par contre, je n'ai pas enregistré ses coordonnées et je t'ai donné la carte, » répondit-il, et sa réflexion me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Je t'envoie ça par SMS, tout de suite. Peux-tu le faire maintenant ? »

« Oui. Une préférence pour l'heure et le lieu ? »

Il était vraiment trop intelligent pour notre propre bien.

« Le soir. Dis-lui que tu finis tard. Et un endroit qu'elle pourra trouver facilement, puisqu'elle ne connaît sûrement pas très bien la ville, mais qui nous donnera une certaine intimité. Pas un pub, ou un restaurant. »

« Un parc ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, un parc serait parfait. Merci, Ig. Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander une chose pareille. »

« Inutile de l'être, elle attend que je la recontacte. Autant le faire pour vous aider. »

« D'accord. J'attends ton coup de fil, » conclus-je, avant de raccrocher.

Je n'eus pas à patienter très longtemps, avant que l'appareil dans ma main moite se mette à sonner. Ig l'avait dit, il était pressé. Il m'apprit que Starling avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient dès ce soir, mais lui avait néanmoins laissé le choix du lieu.

« Hannibal t'a-t-il déjà parlé du _mur des je t'aime_? »

« Pas du tout, » répondis-je, puisque cela ne me disait absolument rien.

« Tu vois le métro Abbesses ? »

« Oui, très bien. »

« C'est juste à côté. Ce mur se trouve dans le _Square Rictus_. C'est là qu'elle doit me retrouver, à 21 heures. »

« C'est parfait, Ig, merci encore. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord. »

Je coupai la communication et restai un instant immobile au milieu du jardin. Pirate lécha ma main, inquiet.

« Tout ira bien, » murmurai-je distraitement.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

…

Hannibal rentra vers 13 heures. J'avais déjà dressé la table et réchauffé les restes d'un plat qu'il avait préparé. La remarque de l'inspecteur Colas me revint en mémoire et j'eus envie de tout foutre en l'air, juste pour lui prouver le contraire. Hannibal dut percevoir l'aura de stress et d'animosité autour de moi, car il posa silencieusement ses affaires, se déchaussa sans rien dire et s'approcha, alors que je remplissais les assiettes, pour m'enlacer par-derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de te quitter de bonne humeur, ce matin. »

Je lui contai alors la matinée, de la visite impromptue jusqu'à mon idée d'embuscade, en omettant cependant certains détails fâcheux. Une part de moi craignait qu'il n'apprécie pas l'initiative. Une autre était prête à lui balancer à la gueule qu'il n'avait qu'à gérer l'imprévu, puisqu'il était si doué. Mais il trouva que c'était plutôt brillant et me confia même y avoir songé lui-même.

« Le _mur des je t'aime_ est un endroit bien choisi. Il se trouve dans un coin reculé du square, et en soirée, il n'y aura presque personne, » dit-il, en s'attablant.

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir, en nous voyant ? Et si elle hurle ou qu'elle est armée ? Devons-nous l'approcher dans l'ombre et l'enlever ? » Demandai-je, en m'asseyant en face de lui, soulagé de pouvoir enfin en discuter avec lui.

« Je propose que nous improvisions sur place. Cela dépendra d'un certain nombre de facteurs imprévisibles. Mais louer une voiture, même si le parc n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici, me semble indispensable. »

« Je m'en occuperai, cet après-midi. »

Il servit le vin, en m'observant, et commença à manger.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui te contrariait, quand je suis arrivé, » me lança-t-il.

Je soupirai, quelque peu agacé que rien ne lui échappe.

« Ce flic m'a traité de femme au foyer. »

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'avait laissé une carte de visite ? » Me demanda-t-il, en esquissant un rictus.

Et je lui rendis son sourire, en lui tendant le rectangle de carton que j'avais gardé dans ma poche.

…

Le square n'était pas très grand, avec des allées bordées de bancs en bois, d'arbres et de buissons, qui prenaient un aspect lugubre alors que la nuit tombait. Une pancarte indiquait que le parc fermait dans une demi-heure à cette période de l'année. Les lieux étaient donc déjà désertés, en dehors d'un SDF et d'un groupe de trois jeunes qui discutaient vivement en profitant de l'air frais du soir.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'obscurité, on distinguait à peine le fameux mur, noir comme de l'ardoise et couvert d'écriture blanche. Dans toutes les langues du monde, on pouvait lire « je t'aime ». L'endroit était idéal pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Mais, en l'occurrence, nous étions pour un autre type de rencontre.

Nous nous approchâmes silencieusement, sous le couvert des arbres, jusqu'à l'apercevoir, assise sur le banc à côté du mur. Elle ne paraissait pas méfiante, ni nerveuse, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle pouvait très bien être son propre appât. Après tout, elle savait très bien que Ignatus était notre ami. Peut-être patientait-elle nonchalamment, dans l'espoir que nous nous montrions sans crainte et trop sûrs de nous. Néanmoins, elle était seule. Certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Sa hiérarchie ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à quitter les États-Unis pour partir à la poursuite d'un tueur comme Hannibal. Peut-être voulait-elle se débrouiller, peut-être obéissait-elle à une quelconque dernière volonté de Jack, dans tous les cas, là était son erreur. Si elle s'était contentée de donner l'alerte à Baltimore, nous nous serions sûrement fait prendre, sans même le voir venir.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et cela allait lui coûter très cher.

Après m'être assuré que personne ne se préoccupait de nous, je sortis en plein découvert, juste en face d'elle. En sursautant, elle leva les yeux sur moi. Plus nerveuse qu'elle avait l'air, finalement. Clarice Starling avait changé, tout en étant resté la même. Les traits de son visage semblaient affinés, dans l'obscurité. Ses longs cheveux châtains, tombaient sur son front en quelques mèches éparses, reposaient librement sur ses épaules. Sans un mot, elle se leva, hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Me revoir dans ce contexte la déconcertait, la privait de ses moyens. Elle m'avait toujours apprécié.

Comme si nous avions convenu d'un signal à l'avance, je fis un pas vers elle, et Hannibal, tel une ombre, sauta par-dessus le banc et fondit sur elle en une fraction de second, sans émettre aucun bruit. Il plaqua une main gantée sur sa bouche et son nez, alors qu'elle se débattait comme un diable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle faiblisse et perde connaissance. Puis, il l'allongea avec précaution sur les planches en bois usées et dégagea délicatement une mèche de son visage. Je le connaissais assez, pour décrypter la flamme de l'intérêt dans son regard.

« C'est étrange, elle me rappelle Mischa, » chuchota-t-il, dans la nuit.

Et sa réflexion me fit frissonner, sans que je sache pourquoi.


	60. You can't wake up, this is not a dream

**LX**

 **You can't wake up, this is not a dream**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Soixantième chapitre ! Pour la peine, il s'y passe des choses très importantes. À partir de maintenant, tout ne va faire que s'accélérer.

 **Fannibal :** Je ne sais pas s'ils auront le temps ou l'opportunité de faire du rôti de flic, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Will a néanmoins une petite vengeance dans ce chapitre ^^ Le plan d'Hannibal pour Clarice est développé dans ce chapitre, je te laisse lire ;) Merci !

 **Idoines :** C'est ça, tout dérape gentiment XD Mais ça va, ils ne paniquent pas. Je suis contente si ma vision de Paris te plaît ^^ Merci !

 **Blue :** Montmartre est mon quartier de Paris préféré, donc je m'en donne à cœur choix ^^ Oui, le pauvre Will se fait traiter XD Non, Clarice n'est pas Mischa ressuscitée XD Ce n'est pas une œuvre de science-fiction. Merci !

* * *

Hannibal avait à peine prononcé un mot, depuis que nous étions rentrés. Clarice reposait dans la chambre d'ami et il restait obstinément à son chevet, bien après avoir posé la perfusion qui la maintiendrait docile quand elle se réveillerait. Sa réflexion au square tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle lui rappeler une enfant de quatre ans, morte il y a plusieurs décennies et dont il ne devait garder que des souvenirs flous ? Avait-elle la même couleur de cheveux ? Ou les mêmes yeux ? Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose ?

Je les observai, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui me rongeait. Parce qu'Hannibal ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Starling n'était pas une menace. Pas pour notre couple. Mais la curiosité me dévorait, et l'appréhension me tourmentait. Le plan initial se limitait à se débarrasser d'elle, si elle venait jusqu'à nous. Et elle était venue. Mais quelque chose me disait que la tuer n'était plus d'actualité. Une part de moi en était soulagée, car je l'avais toujours appréciée et que la perspective de ce meurtre ne me réjouissait pas. J'en étais venu à espérer qu'elle ne nous trouve jamais. En cela, la situation m'allégeait d'un poids. Mais qu'en était-il du plan B ? Combien de temps allait-on la garder captive, avec la police sur le qui-vive à cause de l'affaire Siméon ? Et dans quel but ?

Si la jeune femme lui évoquait réellement Mischa, il ne songeait certainement pas à la laisser s'en aller. Mais par quel moyen la convaincrait-il de rester ? Allait-il la manipuler, comme il l'avait fait avec moi ? Et si elle ne se laissait pas faire, allait-il mal réagir, faire un épisode psychotique ? La sœur d'Hannibal était un sujet sensible. Les derniers vestiges de son enfance hantaient les pièces les plus sombres de son palais mental. Qu'il ait l'impression de la retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était dangereux.

Mais pour le moment, Clarice semblait paisible et calme. Ses longs cils projetaient leur ombre sur ses pommettes, alors qu'elle dormait. Son souffle régulier était à peine audible. Assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait approché du lit, Hannibal tenait sa main menue et diaphane. Et la scène m'en évoqua une autre, très similaire, il y avait des années de cela, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Abigaïl. Elle me rappelait Abigaïl. Et qu'importe qu'elles ne se ressemblent absolument pas. Je retrouvais en elle, la même fragilité, la même absence de père, la même intelligence et le même potentiel.

« Tu vois, maintenant ? » Dit soudainement Hannibal, comme s'il percevait mes pensées.

Sans répondre, je m'avançai dans la pièce, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je t'ai privé d'un enfant, Will. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de chercher un moyen de réparer cette erreur, » murmura-t-il.

« Et si elle ne veut pas rester ? »

« Cela viendra, » m'assura-t-il avec aplomb.

« Que fera-t-on quand la police nous rendra visite pour t'interroger ? »

« Ils doivent passer demain. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit endormie et je fermerai à clé, au cas où ils auraient l'idée de demander où se trouvent les toilettes. »

Apparemment, il avait réfléchi à la question.

« Tes patients viendront-ils aussi ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui, je n'avais aucune raison valable d'annuler leurs séances. Sauf Stanislas, bien entendu, qui m'a appelé cet après-midi pour me dire que pour les besoins de l'enquête, il devait mettre provisoirement un terme à sa thérapie. »

« Que lui as-tu répondu ? » Le questionnai-je, curieux.

« Je lui ai présenté mes condoléances et fais part de mon désarroi face aux accusations dont il est la cible. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en souriant.

« Tu es diabolique, tu sais. »

« Le soutenir évitera qu'il nous pointe du doigt, à la première occasion. Nous devons faire preuve de prudence avec cet homme. »

« Je sais bien, mais tout de même, ton désarroi… Tu exagères. »

Il sourit en coin, puis se leva pour sortir. Je le suivis de près.

« Ne risque-t-elle pas de se réveiller durant la nuit ? »

« Pas avec la dose que je lui ai donnée. Mais si cela te rassure, je peux l'attacher. »

« Je serai plus serein, si je ne crains pas de trouver la chambre vide demain matin, ou pire, de la voir nous attaquer dans notre sommeil. »

« Très bien. Tu as sûrement raison, » approuva-t-il, avant de sortir des sangles d'un des tiroirs la commode.

Je l'aidai rapidement à brider les frêles chevilles et les fins poignets de Clarice au montant du lit.

« Allons nous coucher, _mon amour_ , » dit-il ensuite, en me prenant par la taille.

…

Le lendemain matin, comme il l'avait convenu au téléphone la veille, les inspecteurs Joubert et Colas revinrent de bonne heure. Clarice dormait, Hannibal y avait veillé, et la porte de la chambre était bien fermée à clé. Néanmoins, la situation me stressait. Quand nous les installâmes dans le salon, l'homme avait visiblement perdu une grande partie de sa verve, face à Hannibal.

« _Mon premier patient n'arrive qu'à treize heures, j'ai donc tout mon temps pour répondre à vos questions,_ » leur annonça Hannibal, de bonne foi.

Pendant que l'interrogatoire débutait, je préparai rapidement un plateau, avec du café assorti de quelques gâteaux, avant de les rejoindre. Hannibal lorgna d'un drôle d'air, l'assiette de douceurs, quand je la posais sur la table basse avec les tasses et le reste. En retour, je lui lançai un regard parfaitement innocent. Mais il prit ma main et m'incita à m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, alors que les policiers se servaient, et se pencha à mon oreille.

« Est-ce que ce sont des biscuits pour chien, Will ? » Murmura-t-il très bas.

« Oui, » répondis-je entre mes dents, en souriant largement.

Puis la conversation reprit, avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre commentaire.

« _Monsieur Siméon vous a-t-il contacté, depuis son inculpation ?_ » Lui demanda Joubert.

« _Uniquement pour décommander ses séances._ »

« _Vous a-t-il demandé un quelconque service ?_ »

« _Veuillez préciser votre pensée,_ » répliqua Hannibal.

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas la question.

« _De nous dire ou de ne pas nous dire certaines choses._ »

« _Si c'était le cas, je ne l'admettrai pas, vous vous en doutez. Mais, en l'occurrence, Monsieur Siméon et moi n'avons pas une relation suffisamment développée. Il n'est mon patient que depuis quelques semaines seulement. Et je ne le connaissais pas avant notre arrivée à Paris. Je ne sais rien de compromettant sur lui._ »

« _Et en tant que patient, comment était-il ?_ »

« _Mes informations à ce sujet ne peuvent être que parcellaires. Comme vous le savez, je suis tenu au secret professionnel,_ » lui rappela Hannibal.

« _Bien entendu. Mais vous pouvez tout de même nous dresser un portrait général et nous donner votre avis d'expert. Pensez-vous qu'il est capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid ?_ »

« _Vous m'auriez posé la question il y a quelques jours, je vous aurais répondu que non. Mais à la lumière des événements récents, il y a en effet, certains éléments qui pourraient laisser penser une telle chose._ »

La formulation était prudente, abstraite, mais suffisamment explicite pour semer le doute dans l'esprit des enquêteurs.

« _Vu votre connaissance du suspect, seriez-vous prêt à faire son expertise psychiatrique pour le tribunal ?_ »

« _Malheureusement, non,_ » répondit prudemment Hannibal. « _Il y a conflit d'intérêts. Quand Monsieur Siméon est venu me consulter, ce n'était pas pour que je retourne ce qu'il m'a confié contre lui. Je peux cependant vous conseiller un confrère, qui aura un regard neuf sur l'affaire._ »

« _Je comprends,_ » capitula la femme.

« _Comment était votre relation avec Cynthia Gautier ?_ » Demanda soudainement Colas.

Changer brusquement de sujet était une méthode classique d'interrogatoire, pour déstabiliser la personne. Mais il en fallait plus pour ébranler Hannibal. Il prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir, pour ne pas répondre trop vite. En attendant, l'inspecteur prit un gâteau et l'engloutit d'une bouchée. Je me mordis la joue pour ne montrer aucune réaction, quand il mâcha de bon cœur et s'empressa de se resservir.

« _Cynthia n'était pas une mauvaise employée,_ » débuta prudemment Hannibal. « _Mais elle avait une personnalité très particulière. Personnellement, je ne m'en formalisais pas, mais l'on peut dire que Monsieur Siméon ne l'appréciait clairement pas._ »

« _Votre mari a déjà évoqué divers accrochages, la dernière fois._ »

« _En effet, ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas,_ » confirma Hannibal.

« _Y avait-il une raison particulière à cela ?_ » Demanda Joubert.

« _Une simple divergence de caractère. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._ »

« _Bien sûr,_ » approuva la femme, peu convaincue cependant. « _Votre mari nous a également fait part d'une discussion qu'il aurait eue avec Monsieur Siméon, à propos de Mademoiselle Gautier, il y a deux semaines,_ » relata-t-elle ensuite.

Hannibal et moi échangeâmes un regard. J'avais oublié de le mettre au courant.

« _J'avoue ne rien savoir de cet incident. Mais si Will vous le dit, c'est certainement la vérité. Quel était le contenu de cette conversation ?_ »

Je rapportai alors Stanislas me conseillant de me méfier de Cynthia et m'avouant ne pas l'apprécier.

« _Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit. À ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en alarmer,_ » m'excusai-je.

Mais la touche d'authenticité était la bienvenue. Paraître trop parfait pouvait les rendre suspicieux.

« _Votre mari n'a pas su nous éclairer sur les raisons de cette mise en garde. Mais peut-être avez-vous un avis sur la question, Docteur ?_ » Lança Colas, en reprenant un biscuit.

« _Pas vraiment. Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet directement. Il faut que vous sachiez que, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, Mademoiselle Gautier travaillait dans un coin de mon bureau. Ainsi, elle était présente lors des séances. Monsieur Siméon ne parlait donc pas d'elle, naturellement. Mais j'ai pu percevoir une certaine animosité de sa part, dans les regards qu'il lui lançait par exemple._ »

« _Vous êtes donc d'accord tous les deux pour dire que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ces deux-là ?_ » Nous demanda Joubert, pour conclure le sujet.

Nous confirmâmes.

« _En ce qui concerne Madame Siméon, »_ enchaîna Colas. _« Votre mari nous a avoué ne pas la connaître. Apparemment, il ignorait même son existence. Est-ce également votre cas, Docteur ?_ »

« _Non, nous en avions déjà parlé. Ils rencontraient des problèmes de couple._ »

« _Quel genre de problèmes ?_ »

« _Tout à fait classiques. Mais je ne peux pas garantir que ce soit la vérité. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Siméon n'était pas mon patient depuis très longtemps. Une thérapie est effective, en moyenne, après six mois de consultations hebdomadaires. Jusque-là, le patient cache souvent des informations et les raisons pour lesquelles il est réellement là, paradoxalement. Voyez cela comme une période de test, où l'efficacité du psychiatre, ainsi que la confiance que l'on peut lui accorder, sont mises à l'épreuve. Nous en étions encore là, avec Monsieur Siméon. Je suis donc dans l'incapacité d'affirmer qu'il ne m'a rien dissimilé. C'est même fort probable,_ » expliqua Hannibal.

« _En résumé, vous n'êtes pas le meilleur juge._ »

« _Je crains que non._ »

« _Mais vous confirmez que vous n'avez jamais rencontré cette femme ?_ »

« _Absolument. J'avais bien suggéré que nous organisions une séance de couple, mais cela ne s'est jamais produit. Avons-nous terminé ?_ »

La conclusion brutale déconcerta un instant les deux inspecteurs. Suffisamment pour que nous nous levions de concert et que je débarrasse la table. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de faire de même. Puis ils partirent, après nous avoir remerciés et précisés qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement pas. Sauf éléments nouveaux, notre implication dans cette affaire était terminée et notre innocence établie.

…

L'heure du déjeuner approchait, quand Clarice se réveilla. Comme prévu, elle resta étonnamment calme, quand je lui montai un plateau garni d'un repas maison, avec Hannibal sur mes talons. Elle nous observa, ses yeux seuls reflétant sa terreur, puisque le reste de son corps subissait sa camisole chimique. À vrai dire, elle semblait même manquer de force pour tirer sur ses liens. À moins qu'elle en ait déjà testé la solidité et laissé tomber.

Hannibal comptait une fois de plus sur ma douceur naturelle, celle qui incitait les gens à me faire confiance facilement, ainsi que sur le fait qu'elle me connaissait déjà. Cela parut fonctionner relativement bien, quand je m'assis prudemment sur le bord du lit et que je posai doucement mon chargement sur le drap, alors qu'Hannibal choisissait une retraite stratégique dans le fauteuil, qu'il éloigna légèrement.

Je décidai alors de la détacher, pour qu'elle mange par elle-même et établir une confiance mutuelle. Si elle se tenait tranquille et n'arrachait pas sa perfusion, nous oublierions les liens.

Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, elle se redressa et s'adossa aux coussins avec méfiance. Je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir. Nous l'avions enlevée et maintenant, elle était séquestrée chez nous. Puis elle prit le seul couvert du plateau, une cuillère à soupe, avant de porter avec suspicion, une bouchée de légumes à sa bouche. Je la comprenais. À sa place j'aurais tout bonnement refusé de manger quoi que ce soit. Mais la faim devait la tarauder, depuis la veille au soir, et elle finit son assiette sans dire un mot. Son regard était plein de questionnements et de crainte, mais elle n'osait apparemment pas les exprimer verbalement. Je pus également y déceler sa détermination coutumière. C'était une femme forte et elle ne se laisserait pas facilement manipuler.

« Veux-tu prendre un bain ? » Demandai-je impulsivement, en percevant l'odeur de sueur rance sur sa peau.

« Je n'ai même pas de vêtements de rechange, » répondit-elle d'une voix groggy, comme si ce genre de considérations matérielles avait de l'importance dans cette situation.

« Will te prêtera un survêtement, en attendant que j'aille trouver des habits à ta taille, » proposa Hannibal.

« Pourquoi vous donner tant de mal si vous comptez me tuer ? »

« Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas dans nos intentions. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, dans ce cas ? »

« Du temps, pour te prouver… »

« Quoi ? » M'interrompit-elle. « Que vous êtes des gens respectables et gentils ? »

Son ton était ironique et tranchant, malgré son apathie.

« Que nous sommes sains d'esprit, serait un bon début, » répliquai-je.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'imagine. »

« Tu as raison. Mais plus tu te comporteras bien, plus tu auras de liberté, » Lui expliquai-je.

« Dans quel but ? »

« Nous souhaitons que tu restes auprès de nous, » lui avoua Hannibal.

« Pour faire de moi votre objet sexuel ou votre jouet ? »

« Certainement pas, » la contredit-il immédiatement. « Rien d'aussi dégradant. »

Elle soupesa les mots, comme si elle doutait de leur véracité, avant de revenir soudainement au sujet précédant.

« Je veux bien prendre un bain. »

Nous nous levâmes en même temps. Lui, pour retirer l'aiguille de son bras, moi, pour l'aider à se lever, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tel un animal blessé.

« Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, » dis-je calmement, en tendant mes paumes ouvertes vers elle.

« Je vais simplement t'enlever ceci, » la prévint Hannibal, en prenant délicatement son avant-bras.

« Puis je te guiderai jusqu'à la salle de bain, » complétai-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de se laisser faire. La drogue lui donnait des airs enfantins. Elle était, dans le même temps, consciente de ce qui se passait et incapable d'y réagir rationnellement. À la place, elle nous laissa nous occuper d'elle, comme la petite fille qu'elle était jadis.

Quand je refermai la porte de la salle d'eau sur son corps frêle, pour lui laisser son intimité, j'échangeai un regard étrange avec Hannibal. La vérité, c'était que je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Ces produits la privaient de toute sa combativité, de son caractère bien trempé, de ce qui faisait Clarice Starling, en somme.

« Quelques jours de ce traitement et nous pourrons diminuer les doses, jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement. À ce moment-là, nous saurons si elle restera de son plein gré ou si nous serons obligés de la tuer. »

« Et en attendant, elle va continuer à se comporter comme une gosse de dix ans ? Ce n'est ni ta petite sœur, ni ma fille, Hannibal. C'est une femme. Encore jeune, certes, mais elle en a tellement bavé qu'elle a mûri trop vite. »

Nous conversions à voix basse, dans le couloir, pour garder un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte.

« Doutes-tu qu'elle ait besoin de nous ? »

« Oui. Elle est forte et indépendante, même si… »

« Même si ? »

«… Pour ce qui est de son équilibre psychique j'émettrai quelques réserves. »

« Intéressant, » dit-il simplement.

« Je ne la connais pas personnellement, elle n'était qu'une élève parmi d'autres, mais j'ai toujours perçu chez elle des traumatismes profonds. Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'elle est orpheline depuis longtemps. »

« Elle a donc dû se construire seule, comme moi, » conclut-il, en lançant un regard vague vers la porte.

Je l'observai un instant, incapable de stabiliser mon humeur. Une part de moi ne voulait aucun mal à la jeune femme, une autre réclamait sa livre de chair et de sang, pour oser attirer l'attention de l'homme qui m'appartenait. Mais elle n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger bruit dans la salle de bain interrompit mes pensées. Mon estomac eut un sursaut d'appréhension et nous attendîmes, sans vraiment réaliser que nous retenions nos souffles, jusqu'à ce que la poignée grince légèrement et que le battant s'ouvre sur Clarice emmitouflée dans un peignoir beaucoup trop grand, qui tombait sur ses mollets plus fermes et musclés que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle avait enveloppé ses longs cheveux dans une serviette enroulée sur sa tête et gardait la sortie-de-bain étroitement fermée sur son corps, comme si elle craignait encore que nous abusions de la situation.

Sans faire la moindre réflexion, je disparus dans notre chambre pour lui trouver des vêtements, avant de les lui donner et de la laisser se changer. Elle semblait déjà plus alerte et Hannibal nerveux. Il devait la remettre sous influence rapidement, avant qu'elle ne recouvre complètement ses esprits. Ce qu'il fit dès qu'elle fut habillée décemment. Pour le moment, elle comptait visiblement respecter les règles. Peut-être pour s'enfuir dès qu'elle aurait suffisamment de liberté, peut-être parce qu'elle craignait bien plus les représailles, ou peut-être car elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire de mieux pour se sortir de là, nous le saurions bien assez tôt. En attendant, nous devions la surveiller de près.

Le premier patient d'Hannibal allait arriver. Je décidai de prendre mes cours de français et de m'installer derrière le petit bureau de la chambre d'ami, pour tenir compagnie à Clarice le reste de l'après-midi. En espérant qu'ainsi, sa condition lui serait moins pénible.


	61. Man is what he loves

**LXI**

 **Man is what he loves**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma vie moisie. Hier, j'ai passé une journée de merde, littéralement, puis j'ai constaté en rentrant, que j'avais également perdu mon chapitre. Impossible de récupérer le fichier, ya eu un bug à l'enregistrement. Autant vous dire que j'avais des envies de meurtre et de suicide. Mais bon, je me suis calmé et j'ai réécrit le chapitre. Merci à mon palais mental, où le texte était encore stocké.

Je vous laisse lire, essayez de ne pas mourir d'angoisse et ne m'en voulez pas trop;)

 **PS :** pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté un nouvel OS Hannibal : "Their heads, their hearts, their dicks" ;)

 **Fannibal :** Merci ! XD Jamais, jamais ? Le comportement d'Hannibal ne s'améliore pas dans ce chapitre. Tu verras par la suite ;) Will a un petit côté sadique avec les gâteaux, qui me plaît bien ^^

 **Annamejai :** J'espère que cela ne te refroidira pas pour la suite, mais pour ce chapitre, comme pour le suivant qui réserve une autre surprise, je pense que personne ne s'attend à ça, tout simplement.

 **Blue :** J'ai déjà tout décidé à propos de Clarice et oui, ça a carrément un côté malsain que ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est voulu. Oui, c'était bien des biscuits pour chiens, il y en a des très bons XD Merci ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, Stanislas Siméon fut mis en détention préventive dans l'attente de son procès. Les journaux télévisés ne parlaient que de ça et de l'arme du crime retrouvée dans son bureau. Les preuves étaient accablantes, même si l'homme criait son innocence. Comme promis, les inspecteurs ne revinrent pas.

Les jours passèrent et j'avais l'impression que certaines choses se tramaient dans mon dos. Clarice, pour commencer, paraissait étonnamment docile, mangeait, se douchait et se couchait quand on le lui demandait, alors qu'elle n'était plus attachée et libre de se promener dans la maison quand au moins l'un de nous deux était présent. Pour plus de confort, Hannibal était passé à des injections quotidiennes, matin et soir, pour lui éviter d'être perfusée en permanence.

Mais, la situation ne me satisfaisait pas, bien au contraire. Elle passait bien plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui, car j'étais souvent à la maison, et pourtant, ils nouaient des liens beaucoup plus profonds. Hannibal la traitait comme la fille modèle, l'habillait des plus belles robes, l'infantilisait comme si elle avait douze ans, préparait tous ses repas. Et jouait les précepteurs au clavecin, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi.

Elle semblait plus qu'heureuse de sa condition. Le lavage de cerveau fonctionnait au-delà des espérances de mon mari. Mais ce n'était pas ce que moi j'imaginais. Abigaïl nous aimait réellement, souhaitait partir avec nous et passer sa vie à nos côtés. Avec Clarice, Hannibal s'enfonçait dans une comédie malsaine, où tout était feint ou provoqué. Dans ses moments de lucidité, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, elle restait prostrée, silencieuse, lugubre, résignée à tout faire pour survivre. Elle avait compris qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait et se tenait donc tranquille. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ressentir autre chose que de la pitié et de la jalousie pour elle, malgré sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Car derrière, je percevais l'esprit brillant qui ne demandait qu'à reprendre les commandes.

Je voulais retrouver mon compagnon, l'homme pour qui j'avais tout sacrifié et pris les décisions les plus insensées. L'amant prévenant et présent pour moi. S'il tenait tant à avoir un enfant, nous en aurions un. Mais pas une adulte déguisée en petite fille. Cependant, le trahir, en rendant simplement sa liberté à Starling, serait certainement la dernière chose que je ferai de mon vivant. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Et lui donner un antidote, en admettant que j'en trouve un, pour lui redonner sa lucidité, serait rapidement remarqué. Je fis donc la seule chose rationnelle : retourner ses propres méthodes contre lui et implanter d'autres idées dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, dès qu'il s'absentait pour son travail.

Au début, elle n'aima pas cela, évidemment. Je lui rappelais son âge et que son comportement n'était pas normal, qu'elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, qu'elle devait arrêter de laisser Hannibal tout contrôler. Je lui fis remarquer que moi, j'agissais comme bon me semblait et qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, au contraire, et la convainquis qu'il attendait sûrement qu'elle en fasse de même. Le seul moyen de sortir de ce schéma, était qu'elle impose elle-même son autorité, sans que j'intervienne. Seulement ainsi, Hannibal ouvrirait peut-être les yeux. Je craignais, bien sûr, un geste inconsidéré de sa part, et me préparais en conséquence. Mes entraînements quotidiens, avec parfois l'aide de Chiyoh, à qui il m'arrivait de rendre visite, sculptèrent un peu plus mon corps, affinèrent ma silhouette et me rendirent rapidement apte à en découdre avec n'importe qui. Y compris mon mari, devant qui je minimisais mes progrès, volontairement.

À ce moment-là, j'étais intimement persuadé d'agir dans son intérêt. Mais j'allais finir par apprendre pourquoi Hannibal semblait si distrait, presque distant, plus souvent absent, et que ce n'était pas à cause de Clarice. Mon erreur fut de penser qu'il puisse un jour cesser de m'aimer, et de douter que cette force de gravité, au contraire, ne pouvait qu'augmenter de manière exponentielle, à un niveau que je n'appréhendais pas encore, alors qu'il en était de même pour moi. Nous nous aimions à en faire trembler la croûte terrestre, à en déplacer les continents, les montagnes et les océans, s'il le fallait. Et rien, pas même l'atrocité que je commis par la suite, ne pourrait changer cela.

…

La paranoïa est un poison étrange, qui s'insinue dans votre existence par des portes dérobées et des trappes dont vous ignoriez jusque-là l'existence, puis elle serre ses mâchoires autour de votre gorge et ne vous lâche plus, distille son venin dans vos veines. Et quand les premiers symptômes apparaissent, il est déjà trop tard.

C'était un matin comme les autres, Hannibal m'embrassa, déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarice et partit travailler, quand cela devint une réalité pour moi.

Ces deux dernières semaines, il s'était absenté durant trois nuits. Je n'étais pas censé m'en apercevoir, bien entendu, mais il avait sous-estimé mon sens de l'observation. Ces derniers temps, j'étais sur mes gardes, surveillant tous les faits et gestes de Clarice, à l'affût du moindre signe de rébellion. Je remarquai donc sans peine que ses chaussures changeaient de place, dans l'entrée, entre le moment où il les retirait la veille et celui où il les remettait le lendemain, que son manteau était accroché différemment et que certains de ses vêtements disparaissaient plusieurs jours, avant de réapparaître dans notre penderie, emballés dans le plastique du pressing du coin, alors que je ne l'avais pas vu les porter.

De simples détails, des gouttes d'eau dans l'océan, des grains de sable dans le désert. Mais parfois, une poussière dans le mécanisme pouvait tout foutre en l'air.

Imaginer qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre était si absurde, que cela ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Mais, nous ne sortions au milieu de la nuit que pour tuer. Et pourquoi irait-il tuer sans moi et sans me le dire ?

Cependant, bien que je fasse semblant de dormir trois soirs de suite et que j'inspecte ses affaires de près, l'incident ne se reproduit pas, et passé ces quelques jours, j'en vins à penser que je me faisais des idées. Hannibal avait bien le droit de faire nettoyer ses vêtements quand bon lui semblait, et pour le reste, j'avais sûrement mal regardé.

Les autres signes apparurent un peu plus tard. Par deux fois, je rentrai plus tôt que prévu et surpris des scènes étranges, qui me laissèrent un goût de sang dans la bouche. La première se déroula un jour où j'étais chez la tante d'Hannibal. Mon entraînement avec Chiyoh était déjà bien avancé, quand Lady Murasaki, qui m'appréciait de plus en plus, nous interrompit et demanda soudainement son assistance pour une affaire urgente sur laquelle elle resta très évasive. La session fut donc écourtée et je pris le chemin du retour avec presque une heure d'avance.

Je ne saurais pas dire avec exactitude ce qui m'avait poussé à entrer silencieusement, sans m'annoncer. Peut-être la musique jouée au clavecin, que je perçus à travers la porte, quand je calmai immédiatement les chiens avant qu'ils ne se mettent à réellement aboyer. Peut-être les rideaux tirés du salon, comme si personne ne devait voir ce qui s'y déroulait. La mélodie, que je ne connaissais pas et qui s'élevait à un certain volume dans la maison, couvrit mes bruits et je retirai rapidement mes baskets, avant de marcher en chaussettes dans le couloir. La scène m'apparut par fragments, à mesure que j'avançais ma tête dans l'embrasure de la pièce.

La première chose que je remarquai, fut que contrairement à ce que je croyais, Hannibal ne se trouvait pas derrière son instrument. La composition, sans aucun doute de lui, avait été enregistrée et sortait des enceintes. C'est alors que je les vis, lui et Clarice, debout au milieu du salon, en train de danser cette valse. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, me diriez-vous. Mais la posture semblait trop intime, les mains pas tout à fait à leur place et les visages trop proches. Un père et sa fille ne dansaient pas ainsi. Ni un grand frère et sa petite sœur. Leur manière de se mouvoir témoignait d'une longue pratique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, là où moi, j'avais eu droit à un unique cours, il y avait une éternité, dans notre maison en Argentine.

Fort heureusement, aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de ma présence, puisque je n'attendis pas d'en voir plus, remis mes chaussures et ressortis pour aller courir et me vider l'esprit, pour me calmer, me persuader de ne pas simplement les égorger sans autre forme de procès.

Le footing me fit du bien, et à mon retour, à l'heure habituelle, je m'étais raisonné. Hannibal ne pouvait pas la traiter comme une enfant et, dans le même temps, avoir un comportement ambigu avec elle. Mais que signifiaient ces cours de danse clandestins ? Quand j'entrai dans le salon, tout était à sa place, et il m'accueillit avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser avait un goût de cendre et une douleur sourde dans ma poitrine ne me quitta pas de la soirée.

La deuxième fois, j'étais sorti promener les chiens, quand une averse d'automne nous prit par surprise, nous obligeant à rentrer rapidement, trempés et, pour ma part, frissonnant. Je laissai les bêtes mouillées dehors, pour ne pas salir tout l'intérieur, puisque la pluie s'était arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle avait débuté, et ouvris la porte, avant de pendre ma veste dégoulinante sur le portemanteau. C'est alors que je l'aperçus, au bout du couloir, sortant de la cave. Avant qu'il ne lève les yeux sur moi, je lui tournai le dos et m'accroupis pour délacer mes chaussures.

« Will, » me salua-t-il. « Tu reviens tôt. »

« La météo a brusquement tourné, » lui répondis-je, en feignant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Et il ne fit aucune mention de sa descente au sous-sol. À la place, il disparut une minute à l'étage et revint avec une serviette.

« Laisse-moi te sécher, avant que tu tombes malade. »

Tendrement, il essuya mes cheveux, mon visage et mes bras nus, puis me retira mon t-shirt.

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre une douche bien chaude, » me conseilla-t-il, en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Seulement si tu m'accompagnes, » répliquai-je, en me blottissant contre son torse.

J'avais besoin de lui. Une part de moi refusait d'admettre ce que tous les indices pointaient pourtant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien, ces derniers temps. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Je décidai de lui donner un os à ronger. Car il avait raison, peut-être devais-je tout simplement lui en parler.

« Je ne suis pas certain que nous agissions de la bonne manière avec Clarice. »

« Que suggères-tu ? » Me questionna-t-il, en me guidant jusque dans la salle de bain.

Je ne savais pas où était la jeune femme. Probablement dans sa chambre.

« Tu avais dit que les drogues seraient provisoires. J'ai le sentiment que la situation s'éternise. Crains-tu que ton reconditionnement n'ait pas fonctionné ? »

Il ouvrit le mitigeur et régla l'eau très chaude, avant de se déshabiller. J'enlevai mon pantalon, en attendant qu'il réponde.

« Tu as raison, » admit-il succinctement.

Et dans ces trois mots, j'entendis qu'il comptait faire ce qu'il fallait. Alors je le suivis sous le jet et la chaleur salvatrice.

…

Le lendemain, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, la curiosité fut la plus forte. Que trafiquait Hannibal dans la cave, si ce n'était pas pour remonter une bouteille de vin ? Peut-être venait-il d'en descendre un carton ? Je devais m'en assurer. Alors, dès qu'il partit, alors que Clarice prenait sa douche à l'étage, je m'empressai de dévaler les escaliers escarpés qui menaient au sous-sol.

À la faible lueur de l'unique ampoule, je remarquai immédiatement une première chose. Le deuxième congélateur pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu, puisqu'il faisait presque deux fois la taille de son petit frère qui ronronnait doucement sur ma gauche. Les deux appareils fonctionnaient manifestement à plein régime, ils étaient donc pleins. Le deuxième élément qui attira mon attention était plus subtil. Deux cadenas fermaient chacun l'un des freezers. Et il n'y avait jamais eu de cadenas entre Hannibal et moi. Ni même une vulgaire serrure ou une porte fermée. Verrou signifiait secret, et nous savions très bien qu'en ce qui nous concernait, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée.

Crocheter ce type de fermeture n'était pas un problème pour moi. Il me suffit de remonter rapidement et de m'équiper d'un trombone. L'eau coulait toujours dans la canalisation principale, j'ouvris donc le nouveau congélateur et ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix. De la viande, partout. Découpée et préparée pour être cuisinée. Pour un œil non averti, il aurait été presque difficile de s'apercevoir que c'était humain. Mais pour moi, ce fut une évidence. J'essayai de déterminer combien il pouvait y avoir de corps, quand je compris qu'il manquait de nombreux morceaux, et décidai de regarder dans le plus petit des appareils, avant de me faire une idée.

La réponse m'apparut sous la forme de trois têtes, que je n'aurais pu manquer en soulevant la porte, dont deux que je reconnus immédiatement et une qui me demanda un temps de réflexion. Trois personnes qui m'avaient offensé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le chef de ce restaurant, où nous avions pris un brunch peu après notre installation, Sandra, la belle Sandra, qu'il avait débusqué je ne sais comment, et l'inspecteur Colas. Voir le visage de ce dernier me donna un frisson. Pas parce que je regrettais sa mort, mais parce qu'elle allait nous apporter beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais, j'avais beau ne pas beaucoup regarder la télévision, la disparition d'un flic ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Le nombre de victimes correspondait au nombre de nuits où Hannibal avait découché et cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant. Il avait forcément fait en sorte que personne ne s'inquiète pour eux, pour une longue période. Peut-être les avait-il obligés à pauser des congés sans solde ou à écrire un quelconque SMS annonçant un départ précipité. Qu'importe, je savais enfin ce qu'il avait fait. En revanche, le pourquoi m'échappait toujours.

À l'étage, l'eau se coupa. Je m'empressai alors de refermer frigos et cadenas, avant de prendre une bouteille de vin et de remonter rapidement, pour tomber sur Clarice qui descendait en peignoir dans la cuisine.

« C'est un peu tôt pour le vin, non ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je voulais la mettre au frais pour le déjeuner, » répondis-je, en feignant d'être détendu.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, je mis la bouteille au réfrigérateur, avant de m'installer au salon et de l'observer se préparer son petit-déjeuner – personnellement, je n'avais plus très faim – Hannibal lui laissait donc plus d'indépendance. Il ne réagissait pas comme je l'avais escompté, au contraire, il semblait faire exactement ce que j'avais prétendu pour convaincre Clarice de s'émanciper. Il l'encourageait et y voyait un progrès. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il l'avait redémarré. Je croisai le regard de Starling, par-dessus le comptoir, et pus voir qu'elle était quasiment présente, une lueur de lucidité dans ses yeux. Elle me sourit presque sincèrement, mais son rictus me fit frissonner d'appréhension.

Je me détournai alors, mal à l'aise, et allumai la télévision, avant de zapper sur la chaîne d'informations en continu et de fixer l'écran durant de longues minutes, à l'affût. Le présentateur évoqua brièvement le procès de Stanislas, qui allait s'ouvrir, mais ne mentionna aucun meurtre, ni disparition, comme je m'y attendais. Hannibal avait bien couvert ses traces et privilégié la nourriture à la mise en scène. Il stockait de quoi faire un festin et voulait gagner du temps. Quelque chose m'échappait. Pourquoi préparerait-il un dîner sans m'en faire part ? S'il devait inviter des collègues de travail ou des connaissances chez nous, il était normal que je sois mis au courant pourtant. Il n'y avait finalement dans son attitude rien de menaçant, mais le sceau du secret et l'aura de mystère me mettaient sur les nerfs. Et cela n'expliquait pas sa proximité avec Clarice dès que j'avais le dos tourné. La formulation était peut-être exagérée, après tout, je n'avais surpris qu'une simple danse.

« Hannibal t'a-t-il parlé de Ignatus ? » Demandai-je soudainement, sur une intuition.

« Non. Quel drôle de prénom. Qui est-ce ? » Me répondit-elle, en s'installant sur le comptoir avec son café et son jus d'orange pressé.

« Un ami. Il est dans une grande école de danse. Tu aimes la danse, Clarice ? »

« Pas spécialement, » dit-elle, évasivement.

« Sais-tu qu'Hannibal est également un très bon danseur ? »

« Je l'ignorais. Il m'enseigne seulement le clavecin et le dessin, » répliqua-t-elle.

Les drogues attaquaient-elles sérieusement son cerveau ou se foutait-elle de ma gueule ? Hannibal lui avait-il demandé de mentir pour lui ?

« Et ça te plaît ? » Rebondis-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Oui. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et je vis bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Je devais parler avec Hannibal quand il rentrerait pour déjeuner.

…

Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion, car quand il arriva, Nancy l'accompagnait, les bras chargés de sacs provenant de plusieurs magasins. Et, étrangement, ils semblèrent surpris de me voir.

« Tu n'es pas avec Chiyoh ? » Me demanda Hannibal, avant de m'embrasser.

Derrière lui, Nan fit mine de retourner vers la sortie.

« J'ai complètement oublié ! » Réalisai-je, mes découvertes du matin m'avaient perturbé. « Je vais l'appeler pour m'excuser. Nan, tu restes manger avec nous ? »

« Non, mon garçon. Je dois partir, » dit-elle, en prenant tous les sacs avec elle.

« Attends, tu viens à peine d'arriver. Et tu es tellement chargée, fais une pause. C'est quoi tous ces achats ? »

« Bonjour, » intervint alors Clarice, en sortant du salon.

J'en profitai pour rapidement prendre quelques sachets.

« Voilà donc la fameuse Clarice, » la salua Nancy, en souriant. « J'espère que tu passes un bon séjour avec ton oncle. »

Nous avions convenu qu'il serait plus pratique que tout le monde pense que la jeune femme était ma nièce. Ici, personne ne connaissait mon passé, ni ma famille. Pendant qu'elles discutaient, j'allais inspecter le contenu des paquets, mais Hannibal m'en empêcha.

« Je vais raccompagner Nancy chez elle et l'aider à porter ses affaires, ne t'inquiète pas, » m'assura-t-il, en la déchargeant de la moitié de son fardeau.

« Oui, je repasserai vous voir bientôt, » ajouta Nan, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

J'étais sur le point de leur demander pourquoi repasser à la maison dans ce cas, mais ils ressortirent rapidement, la porte d'entrée claqua et le silence retomba dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? » Demandai-je, peu sûr de comprendre.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Me répondit Clarice vaguement.

Elle devait être dans une phase descendante. Je préférai donc l'ignorer et appeler Chiyoh pour convenir d'un nouvel horaire.

…

Quand Hannibal rentra finalement, en fin d'après-midi, j'étais déterminé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Ses escapades nocturnes pour commencer, les congélateurs pleins, les cours de danse, et maintenant, ce comportement étrange avec Nancy. Les incidents commençaient à s'accumuler et je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les surprises. Principalement parce qu'elles étaient rarement bonnes.

Mais, une fois de plus, il m'obligea à remettre mes questions à plus tard, quand il me demanda la derrière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Que dirais-tu de partir en week-end ? » Lança-t-il, depuis la cuisine, alors qu'il préparait le dîner.

« Ce samedi ? »

Nous étions jeudi et je m'étonnai quelque peu. La spontanéité ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son caractère. Il aimait trop tout contrôler, pour se laisser aller à de telles digressions. Je ne doutai donc pas une seule seconde que tout devait déjà être organisé. Je n'avais certainement qu'à dire oui et le suivre où qu'il m'emmène.

«Oui, il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. »

« Clarice nous accompagne ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ici. Mais c'est un lieu que j'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. »

Tentait-il de se faire pardonner ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'il s'en voulait de quelque chose et que je n'étais pas complètement paranoïaque.

« Allons-nous pêcher ? » Le taquinai-je, en souriant.

Certains de mes hobbies n'étaient certainement pas les siens.

« Tu verras, » répliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

« Dois-je me préparer ? »

« Je m'occupe de tout, » conclut-il, comme je m'y attendais.

« D'accord. »

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs en profiter pour faire nettoyer nos alliances, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, à ma grande surprise.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Là où nous allons, il vaut mieux que nous ne les portions pas. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion. Ce genre de bijoux doit être entretenu régulièrement, sinon ils se ternissent et s'abîment. »

L'idée ne m'enchanta pas, mais je cédai néanmoins, quand il me tendit la main pour récupérer la mienne, plus tard ce soir-là. Il les rangea précieusement dans un écrin et les mit dans sa table de nuit, en m'assurant qu'il les porterait le lendemain à la première heure. À la seconde où je l'enlevai, je me sentis plus nu que cinq minutes plus tard, quand je le fus réellement et qu'il me fit l'amour longuement, comme si je lui avais manqué.

…

Vendredi passa sans que je voie beaucoup Hannibal. Il fut absent jusqu'à l'heure de sa première séance, s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau avec ses patients, avant de disparaître de nouveau jusqu'au dîner, en m'assurant qu'il devait simplement retourner au musée. Quand j'eus l'impression qu'il me cachait encore des choses, je me raisonnai en me disant que cela devait être en rapport avec les préparatifs du week-end, et non avec les trois corps au sous-sol dont il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé.

Mais mon scepticisme atteint son paroxysme samedi matin, quand je sortis de la douche, dans l'intention de me préparer pour notre virée, et que je trouvai un costume noir, neuf et parfaitement coupé, accompagné une chemise blanche, pendu sur son cintre à la poignée de l'armoire. J'aperçus alors une note, posée sur le lit, qui disait simplement : « enfile-le et rejoins-moi en bas. »

Franchement incrédule, je m'exécutai, surpris de constater qu'il y avait aussi un nœud papillon assorti et une pochette rouge à glisser dans la poche de poitrine de la veste, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Sans surprise, le tout était parfaitement à ma taille et l'image que me renvoya le miroir me parut particulièrement flatteuse. La part de moi qui espérait encore une escapade à la campagne se résigna et la curiosité m'envahit.

Je descendis ensuite rapidement les escaliers et retrouvai Hannibal dans l'entrée, habillé d'une tenue identique à la mienne. Bien qu'il aime que nous soyons accordés, c'était bien la première fois que nous portions exactement les mêmes vêtements.

« Que prépares-tu ? » Le questionnai-je, amusé.

Mes préoccupations récentes me laissèrent enfin en paix, quand il coula sur moi un regard plus amoureux que jamais, en m'apercevant. Sans répondre, il sortit un bandeau de soie noir de sa poche et m'invita à m'approcher.

« À partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir me faire une confiance aveugle, au sens propre. Tu ne verras rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination. Es-tu à l'aise avec cette idée ? »

Je m'interrogeai un instant sur ce qu'il ferait, si je lui disais non, mais je voulais encore plus savoir enfin ce qu'il tramait dans mon dos. Alors j'acquiesçai et le laissai nouer le tissu autour de ma tête. Le monde devint soudainement opaque et je tendis une main à la recherche de son contact. Il prit doucement mon bras.

« Nous allons sortir, à présent. Il y a une voiture au bout de l'allée, » me prévint-il, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je sentis la brise matinale s'engouffrer dans le hall et le suivis à l'extérieur, en écoutant ses instructions, quand une chose me frappa.

« Où sont les chiens ? »

« Je m'en suis occupé quand tu étais sous la douche, » me dit-il simplement, sans pour autant préciser ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il stoppa alors mon avancée et j'entendis une portière s'ouvrir. Il me guida jusqu'au siège passager et referma derrière moi. Dans l'habitacle silencieux, je perçus les effluves d'un parfum féminin et compris que Clarice se trouvait sûrement sur la banquette arrière. Puis, Hannibal monta à son tour et un long trajet en voiture débuta, durant lequel il me parla régulièrement, pour me rassurer, mais sans jamais évoquer ce que nous allions faire. Je tentai bien d'enregistrer chaque détail du relief, quand le véhicule cahotait ou qu'il tournait à droite ou à gauche, mais ce fut parfaitement inutile. J'étais encore loin de connaître suffisamment la ville pour ne serait-ce que deviner dans quelle direction nous allions. Puis, la route devint plus régulière et notre allure constante. J'en déduis que nous étions sur l'autoroute. Cela dura un certain temps, impossible à déterminer pour moi, avant que des odeurs caractéristiques entrent par la fenêtre baissée. L'herbe, le foin, le bétail, nous allions peut-être bien à la campagne, finalement. Je fus d'autant plus perdu, car je ne compris pas le lien avec nos tenues.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, l'asphalte redevint accidenté et le chemin moins fréquenté, si j'en croyais les bruits qui me parvenaient de l'extérieur. Puis, nous ralentîmes de manière significative, avant de nous arrêter complètement. Hannibal coupa le contact, une portière s'ouvrit derrière moi, avant de claquer, il sortit à son tour, avant de venir m'ouvrir et de m'aider à descendre. Quand je mis les pieds au sol, du gravier crissa sous mes chaussures.

« Maintenant, accroche-toi à mon bras et suis-moi, nous allons y aller doucement, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire où nous sommes ? »

« Tu te sens mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans ma poitrine.

« Non, » lui assurai-je. « Je suis juste impatient. »

Sans le voir, je sus qu'il souriait.

« Encore quelques minutes, » me promit-il.

Nous nous mîmes en route et j'entendis les pas de Clarice juste à ma gauche. Puis, d'autres bruits me parvinrent peu à peu, dont certains que je ne réussis pas à interpréter. Des chuchotements, des couinements canins. Les odeurs, ensuite, derrière celles de la nature prédominante. Le poil de chien, différents parfums coûteux. Hannibal s'arrêta et je sentis que nous étions entourés d'autres personnes.

« Je vais t'enlever ton bandeau, » me prévint-il, avant de défaire le nœud doucement.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus aveuglé une seconde, avant d'embrasser la scène du regard. Dire que je ne compris pas immédiatement serait un euphémisme. J'identifiai aisément les convives présents, ainsi que mon environnement direct et les éléments qui s'y trouaient. Mais, durant un laps de temps qui dut paraître extrêmement long à Hannibal, mon cerveau refusa tout simplement de faire le lien. Puis, quand l'évidence m'apparut enfin, je posai une question qui me parut légitime sur le moment, mais qui provoqua un rire contagieux dans la petite assemblée.

« Quelqu'un se marie ? »

« Nous. Si tu le veux toujours, bien entendu, » me répondit-il.

Et subitement, tout devint clair. Les répétitions de la valse qu'il avait certainement composé exprès pour moi, la nourriture suffisante pour un banquet, cachée dans la cave et composée de gens qui m'avait offensé, les achats mystérieux, les secrets, les réponses évasives, l'affaire urgente de Murasaki, le nettoyage des alliances. Je me sentis simultanément bête, heureux et en colère contre moi-même, contre lui, contre tout le monde. Ils étaient tous dans le coup. Clarice, Nancy, Chiyoh, Murasaki, et même Ignatus et le parfait inconnu qui l'accompagnait. Ils me regardèrent, avec leurs sourires, et je ne sus ni où me mettre, ni quoi dire. Seuls les chiens n'y étaient pour rien, mes fidèles compagnons, qui paraissaient contaminés par la bonne humeur ambiante.

« J'hésite, » susurrai-je à l'oreille d'Hannibal, pour que lui seul m'entende.

« À accepter ? »

« Non, entre te tuer ou t'embrasser. »

Il sembla trouver ma réponse amusante.

« Un cadavre ferait désordre à un mariage. »

J'éclatai alors de rire, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, en pensant au repas qu'on nous servirait plus tard. Il goûta à la plaisanterie, comme s'il avait très bien saisi ma pensée. Tout mon ressentiment disparut alors et je lui souris franchement, en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil, avant de lui dire oui.


	62. You're the king baby I'm your prince

**LXII**

 **You're the king baby I'm your prince**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vous ne le savez pas, mais écrire des cérémonies m'angoisse. Ça doit venir du fait que je n'y ai simplement jamais assisté, donc je ne sais pas réellement comment ça se passe, et faire participer beaucoup de personnages c'est toujours très compliqué. Puis, je ne voulais pas que le chapitre soit trop long. Je vous offre donc ce chapitre tout fluff et tout guimauve, pour me racheter de l'angoisse du précédent.

Bonne lecture !

 **Fannibal :** Je suis curieuse, à quel moment as-tu deviné au chapitre précédent ? Sinon, c'était le but de vous angoisser, donc je considère que c'est réussi XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

 **Blue :** Oui, je t'ai compris XD Merci pour cet enthousiasme. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

* * *

La propriété était immense proportionnellement à la petite maison qui l'occupait. Hannibal m'avait appris que nous étions dans la résidence secondaire de sa tante, une modeste demeure plutôt proprette, qu'elle avait choisie, non pas pour son opulence, mais pour le vaste terrain et la portion de forêt qui s'étendaient à l'arrière. Les pièces n'étaient pas bien grandes, mais l'on retrouvait la griffe de Lady Murasaki dans la décoration japonaise et le tout donnait un charme certain à son intérieur.

Les chiens s'ébrouaient dans l'herbe, couraient partout, heureux d'avoir autant d'espace rien que pour eux. Les invités s'entendaient très bien et faisaient connaissance, malgré leurs différences. Le jeune homme qui accompagnait Ignatus avait de faux airs de son homonyme, le prince Henry de Galles. Grand, musclé et roux, des yeux bleus comme la glace et un sourire craquant, il était aux antipodes d'Hannibal et moi. Et c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Je me sentais soulagé que Ig ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, car nous allions bientôt disparaître, pour ne pas revenir avant longtemps, si nous revenions un jour.

Je n'avais jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention et Hannibal le savait très bien. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était notre journée, et il souhaitait que j'en profite autant que lui. Ce mariage – le deuxième, officiellement – n'était que symbolique. Nous n'avions convié aucun maire, ni représentant de l'état. La cérémonie fut un simple échange de vœux et d'alliances, sobre et sans excès. L'émotion était néanmoins présente, dans chacun de nos regards, de nos gestes et de nos mots.

Clarice semblait plus lucide que jamais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la surveiller de près. Pourtant, elle s'en tint à la version officielle et paraissait même prendre beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec nos amis, en particulier Chiyoh. La jeune Japonaise était la seule qui pouvait se douter que je n'avais pas de nièce, puisqu'elle m'avait rencontré aux États-Unis, et je la connaissais suffisamment pour remarquer que son intérêt pour Starling cachait de la curiosité et de la méfiance. Même si elle ne vivait pas avec nous et ne suivait plus Hannibal comme son ombre, son instinct protecteur envers lui ne s'éteindrait certainement jamais. Et cette fois-ci, cela m'arrangea, car si Chiyoh était sur ses gardes, cela voulait dire que je n'étais pas complètement fou de trouver Clarice parfois étrange ou faussement absente et docile.

Hannibal s'aveuglait totalement par rapport à elle. Et je comprenais pourquoi, bon sang. L'idée de le voir souffrir m'était insupportable. Il pensait me rendre la fille qu'il m'avait enlevée, mais en réalité, il tentait désespérément de retrouver sa sœur. Cesserait-elle un jour de lui manquer ? Probablement pas. Hannibal avait traversé l'enfer, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et l'injustice qu'il avait subie, même après s'être vengé, restait irréparable. C'était un homme sensé, sain d'esprit, méthodique, sauf quand il s'agissait de Mischa. Je pris alors la décision d'en parler à Lady Murasaki, la seule personne capable de me renseigner sur l'adolescence d'Hannibal et de m'aider à décider quoi faire. Profitant qu'elle soit à l'écart, je m'approchai d'elle, avec deux coupes de champagne à la main. Je lui en tendis une, en lui souriant.

« Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler vous et moi, » remarquai-je.

Elle approuva silencieusement, en buvant une gorgée.

« Vous accomplissez que ce dont j'ai toujours été incapable, » dit-elle ensuite, son regard perdu vers la forêt.

Je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Vous être capable de l'aimer en dépit de ce qu'il est. »

« Parce que nous sommes semblables. Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, Madame, mais certainement pas une meurtrière. »

Ma franchise la désarma une fraction de seconde, mais je lui devais d'être honnête, avant de la questionner.

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre histoire était tumultueuse. »

« Je suis, à la fois, une des personnes qu'il a fait le plus souffrir et celui qu'il rend le plus heureux. »

Ses yeux parcoururent le petit groupe d'invités.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment il était enfant, » murmurai-je vaguement. « Vous aviez dit qu'il ne parlait pas, quand il est arrivé chez vous, mais il s'est écoulé plusieurs années, entre le jour où il est devenu orphelin et celui où son oncle est venu le chercher. Vouliez-vous dire qu'il est resté muet durant tout ce temps ? »

« Je ne connais pas les détails de son séjour dans ce sordide orphelinat. Mais oui, il n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ses treize ans, quelques semaines après nous avoir rejoints. »

« On le maltraitait dans son internat ? »

« Pas le personnel, bien entendu. Mais, il a toujours été différent. Les plus petits le houspillaient, certains le croyaient aussi sourd que muet et parlaient de lui comme s'il n'entendait pas. Cependant, il les laissait faire sans broncher. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à des enfants aussi jeunes. Mais les plus âgés, les brutes, ils avaient peur de lui, car quand l'un d'entre eux lui cherchait querelle, il frappait vite, parfois sérieusement, sans la moindre retenue, ni pitié. Quand mon regretté Robert est revenu avec lui, il m'a raconté que le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait conseillé de se méfier d'Hannibal, de ne pas le laisser jouer avec d'autres garçons, car il pouvait être dangereux. Cependant, il ne nous a jamais manqués de respect et quand Chiyoh est arrivée… Il n'aurait jamais touché à un seul de ses cheveux. Il était d'une patience infinie avec elle et passait des heures à lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Ce n'était pas une enfant turbulente, mais elle souffrait parfois de ne pas avoir de camarade de jeux. »

Je regardai la jeune femme, qui discutait maintenant avec Hannibal, en l'imaginant petite.

« Parlait-il de sa sœur, parfois ? »

« En de rares occasions, quand ses cauchemars le réveillaient au milieu de la nuit. Il souffrait encore d'amnésie rétrograde à l'époque. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il s'est enfin souvenu des événements de cette nuit-là. Mais c'était un sujet sensible et je suppose qu'il ne l'aborde toujours pas facilement, y compris avec vous. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement, Will ? »

« Simplement ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider, » répondis-je franchement.

« Fait-il toujours de mauvais rêves ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, il… Reporte son affection fraternelle sur Clarice d'une manière qui me préoccupe. Il la traite comme une enfant. »

« Combien de temps votre nièce va-t-elle rester ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore, elle traverse une période difficile. »

« Alors vous devez parler honnêtement avec Hannibal. Il est grand temps qu'il applique ses propres conseils à lui-même et s'ouvre enfin à quelqu'un. Et, je dois l'admettre, cette personne, c'est certainement vous. »

Un conseil avisé, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il répondrait sans hésiter à toutes les questions que je pourrais lui poser, mais lui faire admettre que Clarice risquait de profiter de sa faiblesse serait bien moins évident et lui avouer que cette situation ne me convenait pas, encore plus ardu.

« Merci pour votre sincérité. »

Je lui souris timidement et me détournai, quand elle me retint par le bras.

« Vous allez bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que je le connais. Il est présent, mais son esprit est déjà loin d'ici, parcourant en souvenir les contrées qu'il a décidé de vous faire découvrir. »

« Si c'est le cas, il ne manquera pas de vous dire au revoir, » affirmai-je, alors qu'en réalité, je n'en savais rien.

« Je n'en doute pas, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Puis, elle se retira dans la maison, en souriant à Hannibal qui s'avançait vers moi.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-il, en posant ses mains sur ma taille.

« Parfaitement, » affirmai-je avec aplomb, parce qu'après tout, cette journée était magnifique.

Je caressai ses épaules et son cou, avant d'attraper son col et de l'embrasser.

« Quelle est la suite du programme ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Nous n'allons plus tarder à passer à table. Pour l'occasion, j'ai engagé un sous-chef, je vais d'ailleurs devoir me mettre au travail. »

« Vous ne serez que deux en cuisine ? »

« C'est suffisant, nous sommes huit. J'aurais pu m'en occuper seul, mais je ne souhaitais pas être absent trop longtemps. »

« Puis-je venir avec toi ? J'aime t'observer à l'œuvre. »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait avec plaisir. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes des invités. »

« Nous ne sommes même pas chez nous. Laissons ta tante se charger de ça, » tentai-je de l'amadouer, en me blottissant contre son torse.

« Ce ne serait pas très poli. Elle a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter cette maison pour le week-end. Nous l'aurons pour nous ce soir et demain. »

« J'aurai donc droit à une vraie nuit de noces ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien rester avec nos amis. »

« C'est si agréable de négocier avec toi, » me taquina-t-il. « Et tu es sublime dans se costume. »

« Toi aussi, mais j'ai quand même hâte de te l'enlever. »

« Patience, _mon ange_. En attendant, je te fais confiance pour que tout le monde soit attablé à 14 heures. »

« D'accord. Et Clarice ? »

« Lady Murasaki a également accepté de l'héberger. Chiyoh gardera un œil sur elle. »

« Ne crains-tu pas qu'elle en profite pour prendre le large ? Elles ne vont pas la séquestrer, ni la droguer, elle sera libre de ses mouvements, » l'avertis-je.

« Disons que c'est un test. »

« Et si elle échoue ? » M'inquiétai-je. « Hannibal, bon sang, elle se précipitera dans le premier commissariat ! »

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle restera tranquille. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. »

Je soupirai de dépit, avant de céder.

« Très bien, mais si elle fait le moindre geste de travers, je te jure que je la tue. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, » dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Je te laisse avec nos convives. »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis il disparut à son tour dans la demeure.

…

Comme convenu, à l'heure dite, je les guidai jusqu'à la salle à manger, où la table était déjà mise. Sur chaque assiette figurait une petite étiquette avec un nom, écrit de la main experte d'Hannibal, et chacun trouva sa place sans difficulté. En tant qu'invités d'honneur, Hannibal et moi étions assis côte à côte, Lady Murasaki occupait la place d'hôte en bout de table, puisque nous résidions chez elle, avec Chiyoh à l'autre extrémité. Clarice s'installa à ma droite, alors que Nancy, Ignatus et Henry se mettaient en face de moi. Puis, le festival des plats débuta.

« En entrée, crème brûlée au foie gras et sauternes, » annonça Hannibal, avec trois assiettes sur son bras gauche et une troisième dans sa main droite.

Il me servit en premier, puis les dames. Derrière lui, le sous-chef, tout aussi chargé, distribua au reste des convives, avant de retourner en cuisine, alors que mon mari s'asseyait à mes côtés. Puis, l'homme revint avec une bouteille de vin, remplit les verres et disparut de nouveau.

« _Bon appétit._ »

Je n'avais jamais mangé une crème brûlée en entrée, mais le foie gras et le vin blanc donnaient un goût salé à la préparation et je raclai le fond de la verrine de ma cuillère avec appétit. Les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde semblait prendre plaisir à manger et mieux se connaître. J'observai la scène d'un œil quelque peu détaché, peu habitué à être aussi entouré. Puis, Hannibal me quitta, en caressant ma nuque, pour retourner en cuisine.

« Carpaccio de bœuf et ses éclats de tuile au parmesan, » déclara-t-il, en revenant.

Puis, il se réinstalla quand tous furent servis. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas du bœuf, mais me demandai néanmoins laquelle des trois victimes, nous allions déguster, sans pour autant poser la question. Les tranches étaient très fines et goûteuses, presque fondantes en bouche, et les tuiles apportaient une touche croquante au plat.

Henry était un jeune homme très intéressant. Expansif et amical, il menait souvent la discussion, alors qu'il ne connaissait aucun d'entre nous avant aujourd'hui. Passionné d'art, il trouva un interlocuteur enthousiaste en la personne d'Hannibal. Il formait avec Ignatus, un couple étrangement assorti, et l'on pouvait voir l'affection déjà profonde qui les liait.

Clarice, de son côté, parlait essentiellement avec Chiyoh, qui était à sa droite. Le comportement de la Japonaise m'intrigua une nouvelle fois. Que cherchait-elle ? À savoir qui était vraiment Starling ? À jauger son adversaire ? Je devais de toute façon lui faire confiance, pour la surveiller le lendemain.

Les plats s'enchaînèrent lentement, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, un médaillon de veau au miel et ses légumes à la menthe, suivi d'un carré d'agneau rôti à l'ail et sa compotée de poivrons rouges. Tous nos amis sauçaient les assiettes et profitaient du vin, sans tarir de compliments pour le chef qui semblait fier de lui comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Puis, les desserts arrivèrent. Un mille-feuille de chocolat intense au piment et caramel crémeux à la fleur de sel, une coupe de fruits rouges et émulsion au champagne, ainsi que quelques macarons aux fruits exotiques. J'étais largement rassasié, l'estomac plein et la tête rendue cotonneuse par l'alcool. Et je vis la même béatitude sur les visages autour de moi.

Il faudrait attendre quelques heures avant que ceux qui devaient conduire soient en état. Je dus donc remettre mes idées de sieste crapuleuse à plus tard. À la place, j'aidai à débarrasser, malgré les protestations d'Hannibal. La journée était belle, quoiqu'un peu fraîche, et nous allâmes profiter du soleil sur les sièges du jardin, avec les digestifs. Puis, je jouai longuement avec les chiens, en prenant garde de ne pas salir mon costume. Hannibal m'observait, tout en discutant avec nos hôtes. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur que j'avais rarement vue dans ses iris havane.

…

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, l'astre solaire déclina doucement vers l'horizon. Ignatus s'était endormi, emmitouflé sous un plaid, et Henry surprit mon regard. Il se leva alors et me rejoignit d'un pas tranquille, en caressant Pirate au passage.

« Ig m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, » dit-il simplement.

Je hochai la tête, peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

« Il m'a dit qu'Hannibal finançait son école. C'est très généreux de sa part. »

« Oui, il est ainsi fait. Il a horreur de voir le talent gâché. »

« Il a aussi mentionné… Votre arrangement. »

« Ah, » répondis-je succinctement, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Il voulait être honnête, vous comprenez. » J'acquiesçai. « J'ai saisi qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain là-dedans, maintenant que je vois de quelle manière vous vous comportez avec lui. Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce qu'il venait chercher chez vous, mais… »

« C'est terminé, » le coupai-je, en réalisant où il voulait en venir. « Il est venu nous annoncer qu'il vous fréquentait et nous avons décidé de revenir à une relation amicale. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je voulais juste être certain que tout était clair. »

« Bien entendu. J'espère qu'il n'a aucun problème. »

« Non, non. Si c'est réglé pour vous, ça l'est aussi pour moi. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, vous savez, et je n'ai aucune intention de le partager. »

« Aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. »

« Bien, » conclut-il, satisfait, avant de me sourire et de retourner près de son petit ami.

Je m'étais bien gardé de mentionner la manière dont notre liaison avec lui s'était achevée. Ig avait déjà eu bien du courage pour expliquer réellement qui nous étions pour lui et je ne voulais pas être responsable de l'échec de leur relation.

…

Quand le soir tomba et que le ciel commença à s'assombrir, nos amis nous félicitèrent une dernière fois, avant de nous laisser. Ignatus me prit chastement dans ses bras et je déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. Henry me serra fermement la main. Nancy m'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues, en me serrant contre elle. J'avais rarement dû supporter autant de contacts physiques en une seule fois, mais cela me parut moins pénible que d'habitude. Lady Murasaki et Chiyoh furent les dernières à partir, emmenant Clarice avec elles, après quelques recommandations d'usages à propos de la maison.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, dans cette demeure silencieuse et isolée en pleine nature. Les chiens entrèrent avec nous et allèrent s'allonger au chaud dans le salon, épuisés de leur journée. Hannibal me guida jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui nous accueillerait cette nuit et m'abandonna quelques secondes pour mettre la baignoire à remplir, dans la salle de bain attenante. Puis, il prit son temps pour me déshabiller, pièce par pièce, en prenant soin de plier le linge sur un fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que je ne porte plus que mon boxer, sous son regard appréciateur, avant d'en faire de même pour lui.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et empoigna mes fesses pour me soulever. Je m'esclaffai pendant qu'il me portait jusqu'à la baignoire, puis il me reposa sur le carrelage, avant de fermer le robinet et de verser des sels dans le bain. Le bassin était à peine assez grand pour nous deux, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous serrer à l'intérieur et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que l'eau tiédisse, en nous lavant mutuellement. Les gestes d'Hannibal étaient tendres, lents, comme s'il ne voulait pas se presser, et je me détendis sous ses attentions, laissai la fatigue s'évacuer avec l'eau dans le siphon.

Et c'est tout aussi lascivement qu'il réveilla mon corps, quand nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, en laissant ses mains courir sur ma peau, sur chaque zone sensible, tout en évitant volontairement d'en venir au but. Fébrile et en sueur, je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me collai à lui, quémandeur.

« Que veux-tu ? » Osa-t-il me demander, en souriant en coin.

« Toi, » susurrai-je à son oreille.

« Mais encore ? » Répliqua-t-il, en glissant son érection contre la mienne.

Je gémis en m'agrippant à ses épaules.

« Prends-moi, » le priai-je.

« Avec plaisir. Mais avant… »

Il descendit sur mon torse, mon ventre, déposant des baisers sur son passage, jusqu'à s'agenouiller entre mes jambes. Son souffle chaud frôla mon membre, dont il retraça les contours du bout de la langue, avant de le glisser dans sa bouche brûlante. Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux, en me regardant disparaître entre ses lèvres. Il m'avala, me dévora, me mit au supplice, puis j'empoignai plus fort ses mèches quand il insinua doucement ses doigts en moi.

Le désir gronda dans mon bas-ventre, enflamma mes sens, et je le tirai vers moi, pour l'embrasser. Sa langue envahit ma bouche, son corps s'imposa entre mes cuisses et son sexe me transperça d'une poussée franche et ferme qui me coupa le souffle. Il resta immobile quelques instants, comme foudroyé par le plaisir.

« Je pourrais rester en toi pour toujours, » murmura-t-il.

Je resserrai mes jambes, sentis son rythme cardiaque pulper à l'intérieur de moi, mes muscles se contracter autour de lui. Puis, il amorça un premier mouvement, bougea lentement, s'enfonça profondément, sa peau heurtant la mienne à chacun de ses coups de reins, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Nos gémissements se mêlèrent, il était hors de contrôle, complètement absorbé par l'idée de me faire du bien, de me posséder, de me marquer comme sien. Tout son être dégageait cette puissance, cette force qui m'attirait tant. Mes ongles griffèrent ses flancs, ses dents mordirent ma gorge, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens pour ne plus les lâcher. La jouissance déferla sur moi par vagues, monta dans mon ventre, quand sa main se referma sur mon membre suintant et sensible, jusqu'à ce que je me cambre sur le lit et vienne entre nos ventres. Il me dévora des yeux, me regarda m'abîmer dans l'orgasme, avant de succomber à son tour, ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau fine de mes hanches.

Je refermai mes bras sur son corps en sueur secoué de spasmes, embrassai son front humide, ses lèvres mutines. Il s'étendit à mes côtés et je me collai contre son flanc, remontai une jambe sur son ventre et sa main caressa distraitement ma cuisse. Nous paressâmes de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Nous avions renouvelé nos vœux, étions plus proches que jamais et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.


	63. It's gonna be forever

**LXIII**

 **It's gonna be forever**

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai beaucoup réfléchie depuis le dernier chapitre et j'ai pris une décision. Nous arrivons sur la fin les amis. Si mes calculs sont bons, il reste deux ou trois chapitres. J'ai épuisé presque tous les personnages secondaires de la série que je trouvais intéressants à exploiter, ainsi que ceux des romans, j'en ai aussi inventé beaucoup et je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées pour continuer une fois l'intrigue Clarice bouclée. Donc, je préfère m'arrêter pendant que c'est encore bien, avant que ça devienne ennuyeux et que ça tourne en rond. Je vous entends déjà me dire que ça vous manquera et que ça vous fera un grand vide. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas disparaître. J'ai beaucoup d'idées d'OS qui traînent depuis un certain temps dans mon carnet de notes et que je n'ai pas encore écrit parce que DP me prend tout mon temps :

\- Un crossover Hannibal/Sherlock que j'ai commencé

\- Un crossover Hannibal/American Horror Story Hotel

\- Au moins un OS Spacedogs

\- Au moins un OS Nigel/Aiden

\- Et plein d'autres petites idées Hannigram.

Je vais enfin pouvoir m'y consacrer, ainsi qu'à mes traductions en anglais. De plus, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fic à chapitres qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et que j'ai très envie de concrétiser. J'espère que vous aimez la science-fiction, l'exploration spatiale et l'univers de Star Trek. Et uniquement l'univers, nous ne parlons pas ici d'un crossover au sens propre, car les personnages de Star Trek feront, au mieux, de brèves apparitions. Le but étant de créer un nouveau vaisseau, un nouvel équipage et de nouvelles aventures, avec Will comme capitaine et Hannibal comme médecin en chef.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, c'est un cadeau que je vous fais, tout simplement, peut-être pour me faire pardonner de cette annonce. C'est tellement romantique que je me suis surpris moi-même, et tellement fluffy et sexy qu'il vaut mieux préparer les serpillières à bave pour vos claviers et des cotons pour nos nez qui saigneront. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et vous faire un peu rêver ^^

Bonne lecture et merci de m'être toujours fidèle après tout ce temps.

 **Fannibal :** J'avais peur que ce soit trop long si j'entrais dans les détails de la cérémonie et comme je l'ai dit, c'est un exercice qui m'angoisse parce que je n'y suis pas à l'aise. Tant mieux, donc, si ça ne t'a pas dérangé. Pour Clarice, tu sauras au prochain chapitre. Avec moi, il y a toujours baleine sous montagne XD Je me donne faim moi-même quand je décris les repas d'Hannibal, en plus je vais sur des sites de cuisine gastronomique pour trouver toutes ces recettes, des sites avec des photos ! Ça donne tellement envie ! J'espère que le lemon de ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

 **Blue :** Merci ! ^^ Celui-ci est encore plus guimauve XD

* * *

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit. À mes côtés, Hannibal dormait encore profondément. Son souffle régulier était le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce. Sans bruit, je me levai, enfilai mon sous-vêtement et marchai vers la cuisine, à travers la maison méconnue. En passant devant le salon, je vis Buster relever la tête, à l'affût, avant de se recoucher en me reconnaissant. Je fouillai les placards, sans allumer la lumière, à la recherche d'un verre, avant de le remplir d'eau du robinet et de me désaltérer, en observant la nature endormie par la fenêtre. Cet endroit était vraiment splendide.

Puis, je sortis dans le jardin, pour prendre l'air. L'herbe humide se faufila entre les orteils de mes pieds nus, les poils de mes bras se dressèrent quand une brise fraîche souffla sur mon corps, je m'avançai dans l'obscurité, loin devant moi la lisière de la forêt n'était qu'un trou noir sans fond. Les bruits de la nuit me parvinrent alors les uns après les autres. Le chant des grillons, le vrombissement des ailes d'une libellule, le hululement d'un hibou, le croassement d'un crapaud, le vent dans la cime des arbres. Je fermai les yeux et fus soudainement dans une autre forêt, une de celles qui n'existaient pas réellement, imaginaires, enchanteresses, dans la peau d'un Wendigo. Le petit peuple de Féerie recelait bien des secrets et des êtres à deux visages qui n'étaient ni bons, ni mauvais.

Un bruissement attira mon attention, les branches d'un buisson tremblèrent, deux yeux rouges me fixaient dans les ténèbres. Puis, la silhouette fine et musculeuse sortit de sa cachette, marcha vers moi sur ses deux sabots. Sa peau aussi noire que la mienne brillait sous les rayons lunaires qui perçaient à travers le feuillage, des ombres dansaient sur les traits anguleux de son visage, identiques à ceux d'Hannibal. Il tendit vers moi un de ses longs bras qui se terminait par une main aux doigts filiformes dotés de griffes acérées. Leur tranchant frôla ma joue sans la blesser, descendit dans mon cou, égratigna mon torse nu, puis, brusquement, les serres s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair et arrachèrent mon cœur, le sang coula abondamment sur mon ventre, le long de mes jambes. Étrangement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur et regardai l'organe encore chaud, palpiter dans sa paume. Il le porta lentement à sa bouche et j'attendis la morsure de ses crocs, mais à la place, je sentis la caresse de ses lèvres et la rugosité de sa langue, quand il l'embrassa. De sa main libre, il extirpa son propre cœur de son thorax, avant de me le tendre. Je le saisis délicatement, surpris par ses battements réguliers et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il était gorgé de sang et de vie, d'amour, et je m'en servis pour combler le trou béant dans ma poitrine. L'organe y trouva sa place sans difficulté, diffusa sa passion, sa fièvre dans mes veines, alors que la blessure se refermait. En face de moi, la créature en fit de même, avec grâce et douceur. À présent, il m'appartenait, comme je lui appartenais, et pour sceller cette union, il m'embrassa…

Je me réveillai alors, toujours dans notre lit. Hannibal était penché sur moi, ses lèvres se mouvant délicatement sur les miennes. Je soupirai de bien-être et refermai mes bras sur lui. Il enjamba ma taille et s'assit sur mon bas-ventre, avant de m'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Son membre lourd et chaud glissa sur le mien, nos hanches s'emboîtèrent, se reconnurent.

« Tu remuais dans ton sommeil, je craignais que tu fasses un cauchemar, » murmura-t-il.

« Pas exactement, mais j'aime la manière dont tu me réconfortes. »

« J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chatouilla mon cou, ses mots me transpercèrent et enflammèrent tout mon être. Hannibal formulait rarement ce genre de demandes aussi ouvertement, alors j'y répondis sans me faire prier, empoignai ses fesses fermes, les écartai et le collai un peu plus à moi, avant d'y insinuer mes phalanges. Je dessinai lentement des cercles autour de son entrée, pris ses bourses en coupe dans ma paume, et il se frotta contre ma main, en mordillant le creux de mon épaule. Je tendis un bras vers la bouteille de lubrifiant abandonnée sur la table de nuit la veille, m'en saisis et l'ouvris avec empressement, avant de laisser couler le gel sur sa peau. Il sursauta légèrement quand le liquide froid ruissela sur l'épiderme fin et sensible de son cul bombé et musclé, mais je le réchauffai bien vite du bout de mes doigts, avant de les glisser en lui doucement. Il se cambra, les accueillit avec délice, et je soupirai en retrouvant sa chaleur et son étroitesse. Le voir ainsi, son corps ondulant, en demande, son dos arqué, sa bouche ouverte, sa respiration difficile, ses yeux mi-clos, me fit trembler de désir pour lui. Hannibal était magnifique quand il se laissait posséder par le plaisir, lâchait prise et abandonnait son être entre mes mains. Le rêve se mêla à la réalité, des bois s'étendirent loin au-dessus de sa tête, projetèrent des ombres monstrueuses au plafond, et je creusai un peu plus en lui, trouvai cette boule nerfs qui le fit gémir délicieusement et se tendre contre moi.

« Oui, comme ça… » Je l'encourageai.

Il se serra davantage, appuya son érection contre mon abdomen et la frotta sur ma peau. Je baissai les yeux et vit son gland rougi apparaître et disparaître entre nos ventres joints, alors qu'il s'empalait sur mes doigts avec plus de fougue. J'accentuai mes caresses et il perdit le contrôle du mouvement de ses hanches, de sa voix, les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il jouit abondamment sur mon torse, en de longs jets brûlants, avant de ralentir et de s'immobiliser dans un dernier spasme.

« Mon Dieu, tu es tellement beau… » Chuchotai-je, en caressant ses cuisses.

Il reprit son souffle, la sueur perlant sur son front, puis fit mine de se lever, mais je le retins fermement.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

« Je voulais simplement rapporter un gant humide pour t'essuyer. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne me dérange pas, » lui assurai-je.

Je me saisis de mon membre tendu de désir pour le frotter contre son entrée ouverte et accueillante, y introduisit l'extrémité, avant de le ressortir, à maintes reprises, en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de m'enfoncer en lui totalement et continuai de le titiller ainsi en ajoutant du lubrifiant. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, ondula de nouveau son bassin, tenta de m'engloutir à chaque fois un peu plus, en contractant ses muscles autour de moi. Puis, je le pénétrai d'une poussée brusque qui nous fit gémir de concert et me figeai, délicieusement serré dans son étau de chair, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et bouge de lui-même. J'accompagnai ses va-et-vient lascifs, suivis le tempo lent, mais dur de ses hanches, en murmurant son nom, avant de le prendre plus ardemment, de le pilonner, alors que ses bras faiblissaient sous le plaisir.

Je le plaquai alors au matelas, hissai ses mollets sur mes épaules et m'enfouis exquisément en lui de nouveau. Il s'arc-bouta sur le lit, froissa les draps dans ses poings, serra ses jambes autour de mon cou. Son sexe retrouva sa vigueur, tapa contre mon bas-ventre à chacun de mes coups de reins, et je l'empoignai, avant de le caresser vigoureusement. Il griffa mes cuisses, rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant d'une manière presque indécente venant de lui, en se donnant entièrement à moi. Mes muscles brûlèrent, se crispèrent, la sueur brillait sur ma peau, plaquait mes cheveux sur mon front ruisselant, mais j'augmentai la cadence, possédé par le besoin de jouir en lui.

Son corps fut pris de soubresauts, des mots en lituanien, incompréhensibles, roulèrent sur sa langue, je sentis son membre pulser et le comprimai entre mes doigts pour retarder l'inévitable. Il agrippa mon poignet, y enfonça ses ongles jusqu'à laisser des marques en demi-lune dans ma chair et contracta sa mâchoire en me lançant un regard où se mêlaient menace et supplication.

« Will… » Siffla-t-il, comme un avertissement.

Mais je l'ignorai et le pris plus fort, sans desserrer ma poigne. Il comprima ma gorge entre ses genoux, mon pouls bourdonna furieusement contre mes tympans, mes tempes, derrière mes yeux, et je me penchai sur lui pour me libérer de sa prise et l'emporter dans un baiser voluptueux, ravageur. Je frappai sa prostate, encore et encore, le fit crier sous les coups répétés de mes hanches, il mordit mon épaule jusqu'au sang et je geins de douleur, avant qu'il lèche la plaie comme pour se faire pardonner et s'abreuve du liquide carmin qui s'en écoulait. Le plaisir se lova dans mon ventre, s'entortilla autour de mes entrailles, monta inexorablement dans ma verge durcie et implacable qui s'engouffrait intensément dans la chair brûlante d'Hannibal. Au bord du gouffre, je relâchai la pression sur son membre, le caressai plus vite, malgré mon bras douloureux.

« Viens pour moi… Maintenant, » dis-je entre mes dents serrées, en m'enfouissant une dernière fois profondément en lui.

Son plaisir explosa brusquement dans ma main, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte, quand ses muscles se contrastèrent fortement autour de moi et que mon orgasme me foudroya, liquéfia ma colonne vertébrale et satura mon cerveau d'ocytocine.

Durant quelques secondes, tout devint blanc et mon esprit totalement vide. Je reposai ses jambes qu'il mêla aux miennes et m'effondrai sur son torse, épuisé, avant d'écouter longuement son cœur affolé ralentir doucement, incapable de bouger mon corps engourdi. Il referma ses bras sur moi et me garda contre lui, en lui, jusqu'à ce que les derniers spasmes s'arrêtent et que nos souffles s'apaisent. Poisseux de sueur et de sperme, nous nous levâmes périlleusement, pour nous faire couler un bain brûlant, dans lequel nous végétâmes un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse et que la fatigue nous pousse à retourner nous coucher. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, mais dehors, il faisait toujours nuit noire et je me lovai contre lui en me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

…

Le soleil était déjà levé, quand j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. Nos corps étaient toujours étroitement entrelacés et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Mais Hannibal avait manifestement d'autres projets en tête, puisqu'il s'étira, m'embrassa et se leva, avant de chercher des vêtements dans sa valise.

« Reviens te coucher, » marmonnai-je. « Je comptais rester au lit aujourd'hui. »

« Je te réserve une autre surprise, » m'apprit-il, en souriant mystérieusement. « Il y a une tenue confortable dans tes bagages, enfile-la et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine. Je vais nous préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux, avant de partir. »

Je ronchonnai pour la forme et fis ce qu'il me demandait, alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Dans mon sac, je trouvai un de mes pantalons de treillis vert kaki, un t-shirt blanc et un pull léger. Je me vêtis rapidement, quand je sentis une odeur de saucisses grillées, d'œufs brouillés, de café chaud et que mon estomac gronda. Avec tout ce que nous avions mangé la veille, je ne pensais pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit ce matin, mais le sexe me donnait faim. Très faim. Et je m'empressai de mettre la table et de m'asseoir devant mon assiette pleine de victuailles, avant de dévorer mon plat avec appétit. Hannibal m'observa, en servant le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, puis mangea avec plus de retenue.

« C'est délicieux, merci, » le complimentai-je.

« Tu es toujours affamé après l'amour. Je prends plaisir à te voir apprécier, avec autant d'enthousiasme, les mets que je te prépare. »

Je lui souris en retour, car j'avais la bouche pleine, et fis passer le tout avec une gorgée de café.

« Comment va ton épaule ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je tirai sur mon col, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. La marque bien nette de ses dents commençait déjà à cicatriser.

« Il me faut plus qu'une morsure pour me mettre au tapis, » plaisantai-je.

« J'ai conscience d'y être allé particulièrement fort, cette fois, » s'excusa-t-il.

Je faillis répondre qu'il m'avait fait bien pire, mais m'abstins au dernier moment. Il n'était pas bienvenu d'évoquer des blessures passées en ce jour si particulier.

« Ce n'était pas si désagréable, » dis-je, à la place, en lui lançant un regard équivoque. « Alors, où allons-nous ? » Le questionnai-je alors, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me révèlerait rien, s'il en avait décidé ainsi.

« Tu le sauras quand nous y serons. Nous devons prendre la voiture et tout ce dont nous avons besoin se trouve dans le coffre. »

« C'est donc une activité qui nécessite du matériel, » déduis-je, juste pour l'asticoter.

« Tu verras, » persista-t-il, et je souris, impatient de voir ça.

…

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut débarrassé et la cuisine rangée, nous nous mîmes en route. Hannibal fit entrer les chiens dans le véhicule et ils s'entassèrent sur la banquette, pour les plus gros et sur la plage arrière, pour les plus petits, heureux d'aller faire un tour. Si nous les emmenions, cela se déroulait forcément en extérieur, et j'étais de plus en plus curieux, à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la campagne environnante. Puis, après une demi-heure de trajet, Hannibal s'engagea sur un chemin qui se terminait par une barrière et se gara sur un minuscule parking en terre, juste à droite, avant d'enclencher l'ouverture du coffre et de descendre. J'observai alors la forêt environnante, tandis qu'il déchargeait le matériel, et entendis le bruit lointain d'un cours d'eau. Puis, il marcha vers moi avec deux cannes à pêche et un papier d'où dépassait une épuisette, et le doute ne fut plus permis. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer sans pouvoir l'empêcher et souris bêtement, en ouvrant aux chiens pour les laisser sortir.

« Tu n'aimes pas la pêche, » lui rappelai-je, touché par l'attention.

« À dire vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'apprendre. »

« Moi ? Apprendre quelque chose à Monsieur Je-sais-tout ? C'est décidément un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, » ironisai-je.

Mais, la plaisanterie tomba à plat.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais connaître un moyen pour que tu ne te sentes plus inférieur à moi, en quoi que ce soit. Je te sais capable de tout comprendre, Will. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, dans aucun domaine. J'ai peut-être fait de longues études, j'ai des passions hors du commun, je suis perfectionniste et je réfléchis plus que la plupart des gens. Mais toi aussi, tu es spécial. »

« Je ne me sens pas… Inférieur. J'ai juste parfois l'impression que tu m'apportes beaucoup plus de choses que je ne pourrais jamais t'en donner. »

« Parce que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu m'offres réellement. Tu as démonté, pièce à pièce, ma croyance selon laquelle je finirai ma vie seul et incompris. Et s'il y avait une chose dont je restais certain, quoiqu'il arrive, c'était bien celle-ci. Tu m'as fait l'unique cadeau dont je rêvais, depuis toujours, et que personne n'était apte à me donner. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Ça n'a aucun prix. »

Je restai sans voix, comme souvent quand il me faisait ce genre de déclaration, et pris son visage en coupe, avant de l'embrasser.

« Allons ferrer quelques poissons, » murmurai-je ensuite contre ses lèvres, avant de le délester d'une partie de l'équipement et de me mettre en route.

…

La rivière n'était pas très large, claire et fraîche. Les chiens, qui avaient l'habitude de m'accompagner dans ce type de loisir, savaient qu'il ne fallait pas sauter dans l'eau, ni faire trop de bruit, ils s'assirent donc autour de nous et observèrent nos préparatifs avec curiosité. Je pris mon rôle de professeur très au sérieux – on ne plaisantait pas avec la pêche – et Hannibal m'écouta attentivement lui expliquer quel appât ou quel leurre choisir selon l'espèce que l'on chassait, tout en lui montrant comment tendre sa ligne. Il m'imita efficacement et nous nous déchaussâmes, avant de descendre dans la rivière. L'eau nous arrivait à mi-mollet près du bord et nos pantalons se mouillèrent, même si le courant était faible.

L'image d'Hannibal s'adonnant à cette activité resterait longtemps gravée dans mon palais mental. Il s'en sortit d'une manière admirable, pour un débutant, et attrapa même une carpe de belle taille que nous pourrions certainement déguster le soir même.

Quand le soleil fut au zénith et que la chaleur me fit quitter mon pull, nous fîmes une pause. Je bus de longues gorgées d'eau dans la bouteille qu'Hannibal avait apportée, puis me dévêtis sur un coup de tête.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« J'ai envie de me baigner. »

« Complètement nu ? »

« L'idée te déplaît ? » Le taquinai-je, en retournant dans l'eau en tenue d'Adam.

« Absolument pas. Mais, nous ne sommes pas sur une propriété privée. N'importe qui pourrait venir. »

« Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement ! » Plaisantai-je, en m'avançant là où l'eau était un peu plus profonde.

Immergé jusqu'en haut des cuisses, je m'accroupis pour rafraîchir tout mon corps, avant de me relever. Sur la berge, Hannibal ne me lâchait pas du regard. Les chiens, comprenant que l'heure de s'amuser était venue, s'élancèrent à ma suite et m'éclaboussèrent. J'éclatai de rire en perdant l'équilibre, quand Winston me bouscula, et me retrouvai assis dans le lit du ruisseau.

La vision qui m'attendait, quand je ressortis ma tête de l'eau, me subjugua. Hannibal se déshabillant en pleine forêt, ressemblait plus que jamais à une créature surnaturelle. Un faune, peut-être. Étonnamment, loin des mondanités et de la civilisation, sa nature sauvage reprenait ses droits. Et il était sublime. Il me rejoignit sans rien perdre de la prestance qui le caractérisait. Comment pouvait-il humainement paraître gracieux en marchant pieds nus sur les cailloux glissants qui tapissaient le fond de la rivière ? Cela me dépassait. Buster remua ses petites pattes pour nager vers lui et Hannibal le souleva à bout de bras, avant de le jeter dans l'eau. Le chien remonta à la surface et aboya, avant d'en redemander.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement et nous nous étendîmes sur un large plaid qu'il avait apporté, pour nous laisser sécher au soleil, avec les chiens autour de nous. Personne ne vint nous déranger et nous profitâmes de ce petit paradis perdu, jusqu'à ce que le froid nous oblige à nous rhabiller. Puis, quand il commença à faire sombre, nous remballâmes le matériel, avant de retourner à la voiture et de rentrer. J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre et regardai le paysage défiler, en me disant que cette journée m'avait paru encore meilleure que la veille.


	64. Or it's gonna go down in flames

**LXIV**

 **Or it's gonna go down in flames**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Finalement, c'est quand je décide de terminer cette histoire, qu'une idée de suite me tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Mais, cette idée ne s'incruste pas bien dans l'intrigue de DP. J'entends par là, qu'elle mérite sa propre fic. Donc, DP se terminera sur un épilogue prequel qui donnera lieu, plus tard, à une nouvelle fic. Cependant, cette fin ouverte ne laissera aucune intrigue en suspens ni aucune question sans réponse. Voilà, bonne lecture et à très vite ;)

 **Annamejai :** Hannibal est juste incapable d'être totalement soumis au lit XD Faut toujours qu'il la ramène. Savoir quand s'arrêter, c'est une chose cruciale que beaucoup de gens oublient malheureusement. (Certains ne devraient même pas commencer, à vrai dire) Oui, même si DP restera mon bébé, ma deuxième création favorite après ma longue saga Star Trek, j'avoue que j'approuve une certaine frustration à ne pas trouver le temps de bosser sur mes autres projets. Je te rassure, je ne vais pas les tuer. Ça va pas nan ! XD Merci !

 **Fannibal :** Je suis désolée que ça t'attriste, mais contente si tu continus à me lire par la suite. Je pense qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Le lemon était spécial, même pour moi. Je voulais quelque chose de mémorable, puisque malheureusement, c'est certainement le dernier. Les Wendigos, c'est venu naturellement, j'aime beaucoup le monde imaginaire de Will. Si ce n'est pas fluffy, alors tant mieux XD Parce que je ne suis pas fan. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si tu n'as pas envie de voir la fin arriver. Merci et à très vite ;)

 **Idoines :** J'espère que vous l'aimerez tous cette fin, parce qu'elle est porteuse d'espoir. Je pense toujours qu'il y a meilleur que moi, tout comme je pense qu'il y a pire, mais je suis très touchée par ton compliment, merci. Tous les chapitres ne se valent pas dans une fic aussi longue. C'est normal de ne pas tous les aimer pareil ;) Merci de continuer à me lire.

 **Filou :** Oui, les dix derniers chapitres étaient intenses, j'imagine ce que tu as ressenti en les lisant d'un seul coup. Contente d'avoir réussi mon coup pour le chapitre 61 XD Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ Et ne t'excuse surtout pas de ne pas laisser plus de reviews. Tu me donnes ton avis quand tu peux et c'est très bien comme ça. C'est cool si mes projets te plaisent, j'en ai plein en réserve ^^ Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

 **Blue :** *prends sa récompense et s'approche du micro* Je voudrais remercier avant tout mon papa, paix à son âme, ainsi que ma correctrice Florence. Merci aussi à mes chers lecteurs, toujours aussi fidèles. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas continué. Merci à toi, Océane et à bientôt.

* * *

Nous étions rentrés à Paris. La capitale, avec sa pollution, sa circulation, ses bruits. Après un week-end hors du temps à la campagne, le retour était rude. Cela me rappela à quel point je préférais la vie en pleine nature. Je réfléchissais à un compromis pour notre prochaine destination, car Hannibal n'aimerait pas habiter loin de tout. Le plus simple était sûrement de lui en parler, car je ne doutais pas qu'il avait déjà tout prévu pour notre départ.

J'étais installé dans notre salon, allongé sur le canapé, devant un reportage que je suivais d'un œil distrait, avec le son au minimum. Hannibal préparait le dîner dans la cuisine. Sur le tapis, les chiens étaient roulés en boule les uns contre les autres. Dans un fauteuil, Clarice somnolait, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Il avait raison, elle était restée et n'avait rien dit. Quand Chiyoh l'avait raccompagnée, une heure plus tôt, elle nous avait simplement lancé un regard entendu, sans faire de commentaire. Elle était consciente de certaines choses, car elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle connaissait Hannibal, elle avait donc pris soin de sa petite protégée.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était plus sous l'influence d'une quelconque drogue, Clarice Starling était remontée à la surface et elle restait pourtant là, suffisamment en confiance pour dormir en notre présence. J'étais familier avec les effets de la persuasion coercitive d'Hannibal, de ses capacités à vous faire croire qu'il était la seule personne honnête et franche dans votre entourage, de sa manière de vous rendre dépendant de lui. Mais il n'avait pas utilisé la moitié des méthodes qu'il avait appliquées sur moi, pour conditionner Clarice. Une part de moi pensait que tout ceci semblait un peu trop facile et fonctionnait un peu trop bien. Loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, notre départ n'en serait que plus aisé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être vigilant. Ma crise de paranoïa, quelques jours plus tôt, avait laissé des traces. Elle n'était pas due uniquement aux préparatifs du mariage qu'Hannibal faisait dans mon dos. D'autres éléments s'étaient emmêlés au reste et je devais trier tout ça, c'était pour cette raison que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la télévision.

Mon anxiété s'entrelaçait avec mon euphorie qui ne redescendait pas, ce qui créait un étrange mélange. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon alliance, comme s'il venait de me l'offrir, alors que je la portais depuis notre arrivée ici. Je lui trouvais un nouvel éclat et me sentais un peu bête pour ça. Car ce n'était pas cette bague qui avait changé, c'était moi.

Je levai les yeux vers la cuisine, Hannibal me sourit par-dessus le comptoir.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Me questionna-t-il, à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

« Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu. »

« Pour notre départ ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller vivre dans la ville de la joie ? »

« Si le surnom est mérité, pourquoi pas. »

« Une architecture riche, de grands parcs, un opéra, des théâtres, des musées et une riche campagne environnante. »

« Cela sonne bien. Quel est le nom de cette magnifique destination ? » Demandai-je, enthousiaste, en me redressant sur le canapé.

« Bucarest. »

« Bucarest ? En Roumanie ? » M'exclamai-je un peu trop fort.

« Les gens ont trop d'idées préconçues sur ce pays. »

« Tu y as vécu ? »

« Malheureusement non. À vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Mais j'ai des relations et une propriété qui nous attendent. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ? »

Il sourit en coin, puis son expression s'assombrit quelque peu.

« Je souhaite faire une escale avant, » dit-il, en reprenant sa préparation.

« Certainement. Où ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas et évita mon regard. Puis, je compris.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… C'est toi le psychiatre, mais il me semble qu'il vaut mieux parfois laisser certaines choses là où elles sont. »

« Ces derniers temps, je ne peux que constater que ce n'est pas très efficace, dans mon cas, » répliqua-t-il, en désignant Clarice qui dormait toujours, ou faisait très bien semblant. « J'ai besoin de toi dans cette épreuve. »

Qu'il l'admette aussi facilement me surprit et me toucha en même temps.

« Je serai présent, de la manière qui te conviendra. Tu sais que j'ai déjà visité les lieux. C'est un bel endroit, avec beaucoup de potentiel, quoiqu'un peu lugubre et délabré après toutes ses années. Mais, maintenant que tu en parles, si nous rénovons… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. La demeure est au nom de ma famille. À ma mort, elle devait revenir à Lady Murasaki. Et puisqu'officiellement, je le suis, si elle était soudainement habitée par un homme se nommant Hannibal, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. »

« Tu veux dire que, techniquement, nous possédons un château, mais que nous ne pouvons pas vivre dedans ? »

« Autant pointer une flèche lumineuse sur nous. »

« Vraiment ? Personne ne nous cherche, Hannibal. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les autorités mettent le nez dans les affaires de ta tante maintenant, ou se soucient d'une propriété à l'abandon depuis des décennies, au milieu de nulle part, dans un pays que la plupart des gens ne savent même pas situer sur une carte. J'ai envie de vivre dans un lieu qui symbolise quelque chose, même si c'est uniquement pour toi. La vie t'a privé de ta famille et tu as renoncé à ton patrimoine pour survivre. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de racine. J'ai suivi mon père sur les routes durant toute mon enfance, toujours le petit nouveau à l'école, toujours l'outsider, tu sais déjà tout ça. Déménager tout le temps ne me dérange pas. Mais, je pense que tu devrais enfin récupérer ce qui te revient de droit. Demandons à ta tante de nous le vendre et mettons l'acte de propriété sous un faux nom. Personne ne trouvera étrange qu'une dame âgée se débarrasse d'un bien immobilier dont elle ne fait rien. »

Il parut réfléchir à mes paroles, en s'interrompant de nouveau.

« Ton raisonnement est bon. Mais, es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Cette demeure est immense et nous ne sommes que trois. »

J'allais répondre, mais sa réflexion me donna soudainement une idée et je me levai brusquement.

« Je sais ! Il y a beaucoup de chambres. Rénovons tout, du sol au plafond, et ouvrons une maison d'hôte ! »

Il me regarda avec scepticisme.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment attirer plus de monde autour de nous pourrait servir notre dessein. »

Je l'ignorai et continuai sur ma lancée.

« Tu t'occuperais de la cuisine et la décoration, je prendrai en charge tout l'aspect technique, Clarice peut se charger de la réception et nous n'aurons qu'à embaucher un jardinier et quelques femmes de ménage… »

« Will… »

« Ça peut marcher ! Je sais que ça peut marcher. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

« J'avoue ne pas te suivre. »

« Nous pourrions configurer la maison, de sorte qu'aucun cadavre n'ait jamais à en sortir. Des gens disparaissent tout le temps et on ne les retrouve jamais, tout le monde sait ça. Pas de corps, pas d'enquête. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si tu renonces à la mise en scène, que nous faisons les travaux nécessaires et que nous restons raisonnables, nous n'aurons plus jamais à fuir nulle part. »

Il sembla tout à coup très intéressé.

« Tu suggères d'ouvrir l'hôtel de l'horreur ? Où les bons clients seraient traités comme des rois et les impolis finiraient dans le frigo ? »

« C'est un assez bon résumé. »

« Cela demande réflexion, » conclut-il, en retrouvant son petit sourire en coin.

« Nous pouvons toujours en faire l'acquisition et décider une fois sur place. »

« Très bien. J'appellerai ma tante demain. »

Satisfait, je fis le tour du comptoir pour l'embrasser. Il posa son couteau et me pris dans ses bras.

« Je vais prendre une douche en attendant que tu aies terminé, » dis-je ensuite.

« Je viendrai te chercher quand ce sera prêt, » me répondit-il, avant que je quitte la pièce.

Je montai à l'étage, simplement heureux de construire des projets, et entrai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet, avant de me déshabiller rapidement et de me réchauffer sous le jet brûlant. Ma peau sentait encore l'herbe et la forêt, et je me décrassai, en attendant qu'Hannibal me rejoigne.

Ce n'est qu'après m'être lavé les cheveux et rincé longuement, que je commençai à trouver le temps long. Que pouvait-il bien préparer ? Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, ne voulant pas vider le ballon d'eau chaude, je me résignai à sortir.

Emmitouflé dans un peignoir, je séchai mes boucles avec une serviette moelleuse, avant d'aller dans la chambre pour enfiler une tenue d'intérieur. En passant dans le couloir, je tendis l'oreille, à l'affût des bruits s'élevant de la cuisine, mais rien ne me parvint. Je me vêtis hâtivement.

C'est quand mon pied toucha la première marche de l'escalier que les chiens se mirent à aboyer et à gémir. L'adrénaline pulsa dans mes veines et je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée, avec toutes sortes de scénarios en tête. La police était-elle finalement remontée jusqu'à nous ? Clarice avait-elle réussi à tromper la vigilance de Chiyoh pour nous dénoncer ? Mais rien ne me préparait à la vision qui m'attendait.

« Hannibal ?! »

Le salon était vide, comme je pus le constater en entrant en trombe. Clarice n'était plus dans le fauteuil et la télévision diffusait son émission sans aucun spectateur.

Les chiens étaient agglutinés dans la cuisine, visiblement très agités. Quand il me vit, Buster se précipita sur moi. Ses babines étaient tachées de sang. En trois pas, je passai derrière le comptoir. Hannibal gisait sur le carrelage, inconscient, une flaque rouge s'élargissant autour de son buste.

Plusieurs émotions déferlèrent sur moi. La panique, la peur, la colère, mais le besoin d'agir prit le dessus. Je m'agenouillai et repoussai mes amis canins qui léchaient ses blessures dans une tentative vaine de le guérir, pour qu'ils me laissent de l'espace, attrapai un torchon sur le plan de travail et compressai la plaie que je repérai facilement sur son abdomen. Cela ne semblait pas profond, mais je n'étais pas médecin et l'hémorragie était impressionnante. Je pris son pouls, heureusement régulier, et constatai que sa tête saignait également. Un couteau rougi gisait sur le sol. Aucune trace de Clarice.

Je le soulevai péniblement, en manquant de déraper sur le carrelage, et le transportai sur le canapé, avant de l'installer au mieux et de prendre mon téléphone sur la table basse. Chiyoh me répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Je lui résumai la situation en deux mots et raccrochai quand elle m'assura qu'elle était en route. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil où se trouvait Clarice et m'obligeai à respirer de plus en plus lentement. La dernière fois, c'était chez les Leeds, autant dire une éternité. Mais, quand je fermai les yeux et que mon cœur ralentit, le pendule se balança sans difficulté. Le temps remonta sporadiquement, puis s'arrêta, avant de reprendre son cours. Le pendule s'arrêta.

* * *

 _Je suis enroulé dans le plaid, les paupières closes. La télévision bourdonne en fond sonore. Deux hommes discutent à voix basse. Puis, la conversation prend fin et il n'y a plus que les claquements d'un couteau sur une planche. Je me lève silencieusement. Cela fait trois jours que j'attends ce moment, depuis que je suis enfin de nouveau libre de mes mouvements. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, j'en avais plusieurs fois eu l'occasion, mais la vengeance et mon sens du devoir sont plus forts. Ceci est mon dessein. Hannibal Lecter est en face de moi, concentré sur sa tâche. En un sens, il est bien pire que la description que Jack Crawford m'en a fait, tout en étant meilleur. Un monstre dans un costume humain. Je m'avance vers lui, les chiens ne se méfient pas, ils sont habitués à ma présence. Il lève la tête en m'entendant approcher._

 _« Est-ce que je peux être utile ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir. Remue le contenu dans cette casserole, s'il te plaît. »_

 _Je fais ce qu'il me demande, comme à chaque fois. L'homme n'est pas stupide, il ne met jamais d'ustensile tranchant entre mes mains. J'étais cantonnée aux cuillères en bois. Hannibal émince un oignon. Pas une larme sur son visage, alors que les miens me piquent déjà. Une assiette où reposent trois steaks se trouve entre nous, et juste à côté, l'attendrisseur à viande. L'imposant maillet en métal est à quelques centimètres de moi. J'évite de le regarder avec insistance et mélange distraitement le bouillon. Puis, quand il se baisse vers la poubelle pour jeter les épluchures, je m'empare du manche. Le poids du marteau me surprend, je l'agrippe à deux mains et donne un coup ferme sur sa tête quand il se redresse. L'ustensile m'échappe et s'écrase par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il tombe en genoux, mais ne perd pas connaissance. Il relève vers moi son visage ensanglanté et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il va me tuer. Il bondit sur moi et, sans réfléchir, je prends le couteau de ma main gauche et le tends entre nous. La lame affûtée s'enfonce facilement entre les côtes. Hannibal affiche une expression surprise, durant une fraction de seconde, avant de s'effondrer au sol en tentant de se retenir un comptoir. Je lâche l'arme qui se fracasse sur le carrelage dans un bruit métallique et je recule vers la sortie. Les chiens se précipitent, aboient, gémissent autour de leur maître. Ils vont m'attaquer, se retourner contre moi, il faut que je sorte de cet enfer._

 _« Hannibal ?! »_

 _Il est trop tard pour atteindre l'entrée. Dans une seconde, il sera là et me verra. Je dois me cacher, je dois descendre…_

* * *

« Will ! »

Je sursautai en revenant à la réalité. Chiyoh était accroupie devant moi et secouait mes épaules.

« Je suis là, » répondis-je bêtement, parce que c'était plutôt évident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, assis là sans bouger ? »

« C'est Clarice ! » M'exclamai-je, en ignorant sa question. « Elle l'a frappé alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, puis elle s'est enfuie ! »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou, puisque je hurlais de manière hystérique. Puis, je me penchai à son oreille.

« Elle est toujours dans la maison, » chuchotai-je. « Dans la cave, avec pas mal d'objets qu'elle serait sûrement ravie de m'enfoncer dans la gorge. Occupe-toi d'Hannibal, moi je vais la pousser à sortir. »

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

« Aide-moi à le mettre dans la voiture, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » Me remis-je à crier, en lui faisant signe de se tapir devant le canapé.

Le meuble était dos à l'entrée du salon, Clarice ne les verrait pas immédiatement et je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vérifier. Puis, je retournai dans la cuisine, m'emparai du couteau et allai vers la sortie, en insistant volontairement sur le bruit de mes pas, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la claquer violemment. Je marchai ensuite dans le couloir, dans un parfait silence, avant de me poster près de l'accès au sous-sol.

Durant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa, aucun son ne s'éleva dans la maison. Même les chiens semblaient avoir compris qu'ils devaient être discrets. Puis, la poignée de la cave s'abaissa doucement dans un léger grincement. Je me plaquai contre le mur derrière le battant, en retenant mon souffle. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Clarice sortit, un pied de biche à la main, et marcha droit devant elle précipitamment, avant de s'arrêter devant le salon. Et plutôt que de se diriger vers la sortie, pourtant tentante, elle bifurqua dans la pièce. Sans un bruit, je m'élançai à sa suite.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle me tournait le dos, focalisée sur le canapé d'où dépassaient légèrement les pieds d'Hannibal, en s'avançant prudemment. Je fondis sur elle, passai un bras autour de sa poitrine et l'égorgeai avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser un geste. Son sang gicla abondamment, éclaboussa le sofa, le tapis. Son arme glissa de sa main et elle s'affaissa contre moi. Je la laissai tomber au sol, alors qu'elle tentait de respirer, et la regardai froidement s'éteindre dans un dernier hoquet macabre. Ses yeux semblaient me demander pourquoi.

Le silence retomba brutalement, assourdissant, puis je me précipitai sur Chiyoh qui était penchée sur Hannibal.

Dis-moi qu'il est vivant, voulus-je lui crier, mais en arrivant près d'elle, je pus voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

« Dis-nous quoi faire, » lui demandai-je simplement.

Rester pragmatique était tout ce qui me retenait de paniquer.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, » dit-il, comme s'il était totalement indifférent à la douleur. « Le fil de suture et l'aiguille, le désinfectant, les compresses. La plaie n'est pas profonde, elle n'a pas planté la lame entièrement. »

« Je sais, » répondis-je, alors que la Japonaise s'éclipsait à l'étage pour aller chercher le matériel.

Délicatement, j'ouvris sa chemise, avant d'écarter le tissu poisseux de sang. Dessous, la blessure suintait encore, mais ne saignait plus abondamment. Avec le torchon, j'essuyai tout autour, pour y voir plus clair. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma bouche, mais aucun ne passa mes lèvres. Je ne lui dirai pas que je l'avais prévenu, ni que j'étais désolé pour lui, ni qu'il était con quand il s'y mettait. J'étais à la fois en colère, contre lui et contre moi-même, et soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Alors, je préférai ne rien dire. Mon regard fut bien suffisant, de toute manière. Il caressa ma joue délicatement et déglutis avec difficulté. Lui aussi resta muet. Il ne s'excusa pas, ne dit pas que j'avais raison et qu'il avait manqué de discernement. Mais je pus le voir dans ses yeux, et c'était suffisant.

Chiyoh revint rapidement, avec l'énorme trousse de secours qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir en s'agenouillant sur le tapis. Hannibal nous laissa patiemment désinfecter ses plaies et panser son front, mais insista pour se recoudre lui-même. Peut-être parce que cela faisait moins mal, peut-être parce qu'il voulait un travail précis, sûrement un peu des deux. Puis, il posa une compresse dessus et je bandai son torse, avant de l'aider à se lever. Son regard tomba alors sur Clarice qui gisait au sol. Il la fixa un long moment, avant de s'en détourner et de me demander de l'assister pour monter les escaliers.

Chiyoh dormit dans la chambre d'ami, cette nuit-là, après m'avoir prêté main-forte pour descendre le corps au sous-sol et nettoyer le salon et la cuisine. La nuit était déjà très avancée, quand les pièces reprirent une apparence presque normale. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose pour le sofa et le tapis. Je recouvris donc le premier avec le plaid et roulai le deuxième, avant de le ranger dans la cave. Il serait temps de songer à la suite le lendemain, quand Hannibal irait mieux.

C'est épuisé et fourbu que je le rejoignis dans notre lit. Son teint était pâle, presque cireux et ses yeux teintés de rouge quand ils se posèrent sur moi. Sans un mot, je me déshabillai et m'allongeai contre lui, en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Je savais que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, que si je fermais mes paupières, je verrais le sang sur le carrelage et son corps sans vie. Alors je caressai ses cheveux, embrassai ses lèvres et restai éveillé pour m'assurer qu'il respire encore.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'espère que cette perspective vous plaira, parce que moi ça me fait sourire. Oui, sourire, parfaitement XD je les imagine sur TripAdvisor et je rigole. En ce qui concerne la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, je dirais simplement que ça lui pendait au nez.


	65. Everything you touch turns to gold

**LXV**

 **Everything you touch turns to gold**

 **Note de l'auteur :** dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, my friends. Je voulais dire adieux, alors je l'ai fait, même si ce n'est qu'un au revoir bien sûr. Je voulais que les adieux soient tendres aussi, alors ils le sont. Je me sens très fatiguée, vidée, après ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour l'épilogue.

 **Danse :** ma fidèle lectrice et soutien indéfectible, tu as toujours été de bon conseil. Merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps.

 **Fannibal :** ça me semblait difficile d'écrire un lemon ici, je ne le sentais pas, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais il y en aura d'autres, dans d'autres fics ^^ Clarice a fait la seule chose qu'il ne faut pas avec Will dans les parages, elle en a payé le prix. Je suis contente si mon idée te plaît. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite par contre ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir été une fidèle revieweuse et de m'avoir lu tout ce temps.

 **Idoines :** Je suis contente que tu ais relevé la référence à AHS Hotel XD je me demandais si quelqu'un remarquerait ^^ Décidemment, la pauvre Clarice n'était pas populaire XD Merci de m'avoir suivi et reviewé régulièrement.

 **Guest :** Qui que tu sois, il n'est jamais trop tard pour une review et je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ait autant plus. Je suis curieuse, quelle fin avais-tu imaginée ? Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments.

 **Blue :** Ma p'tite Blue ^^ tu as mal compris, ils ne vont pas en Roumanie finalement, mais au château Lecter, en Lituanie. Mais oui, il vaut mieux ne pas être impoli dans leur hôtel XD L'épilogue sera, en effet, un prequel pour le commencement d'une nouvelle fic. Mais comme dit avant, je vais d'abord m'accorder une pause, m'occuper des mes traductions, notamment celle de DP qui n'en est qu'au chapitre 12/65, et de mes autres idées d'OS. Un crossover Harry Potter/Hannibal ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis une grande fan des deux univers, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure ils pourraient s'accorder (j'ai déjà vu ce genre de fics, avec Hannibal et Will élèves à Poudlard, je ne sais pas trop si la perspective me plaît, éventuellement je vois plus Will en professeur et Hannibal en mangemort repenti) Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir reviewé aussi souvent.

* * *

À cinq heures du matin, je laissai tomber l'idée de me rendormir. Après une nuit en pointillé, je me sentais épuisé. De son côté du lit, Hannibal sommeillait profondément, allongé sur le dos comme s'il savait instinctivement qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce. Avec précaution, je me levai doucement et mis un pantalon de jogging, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds.

En bas des escaliers, la lumière était allumée. Quelqu'un était dans la cuisine. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, les chiens vinrent vers moi en remuant leurs queues et en léchant mes doigts. Je distribuai quelques caresses pour les saluer.

« Salut, » murmura Chiyoh.

Elle était appuyée contre le comptoir, une tasse à la main.

« Salut, » répondis-je, en me servant du café.

L'ambiance entre nous était pesante, lourde de non-dits, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec elle.

« Merci d'être venue sans poser de question, » dis-je finalement.

« Je suis là pour Hannibal. »

« Nous allons partir, tu sais. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

« J'aimerais que l'on se quitte en paix toi et moi. J'ai compris depuis longtemps, maintenant, que je pouvais te faire confiance et que tout ce que tu m'as fait, c'était pour le protéger. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, avant de brusquement changer de sujet.

« Qui était Clarice ? »

« Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je pris cela pour un assentiment.

« Elle s'appelait Clarice Starling. C'était une de mes anciennes élèves, un jeune agent du FBI que Crawford avait pris sous son aile. Elle était censée nous retrouver et nous arrêter si jamais Jack ne donnait subitement plus de nouvelles. Nous pensions simplement nous en débarrasser, dès qu'elle serait sur nos traces. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Hannibal s'est entiché d'elle à la seconde où il l'a vue. Il disait qu'elle lui rappelait Mischa. Tu sais ce dont il est capable pour amener les gens à faire ce qu'il désire. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

« Il lui a… Lavé le cerveau, avec plus ou moins de succès. Je pense qu'elle était bien plus résistante qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle jouait très bien son jeu et il s'est aveuglé. »

« Mais toi, non, » devina-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. Je la surveillais de près. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder un œil sur elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle a fini par échapper à ma vigilance et n'a pas hésité à sauter sur l'occasion. Je pense qu'elle attendait une telle opportunité depuis qu'elle était en captivité, mais que les drogues l'empêchaient d'agir. Puis, Hannibal a décidé de lui faire confiance en la sevrant le temps d'un week-end chez vous. Il y a cru, quand elle est rentrée sans faire d'histoire. Moi, je trouvais ça trop facile. Mais il voulait tellement qu'elle reste avec nous en toute conscience… »

« Comment se sent-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il dort encore et n'a pas prononcé un mot hier soir. Je pense qu'il est déçu et qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir mis en danger. »

« Hannibal manque cruellement de discernement, dès qu'il s'agit de Mischa. Et étrangement, il en est de même, dès qu'il s'agit de toi. »

« Il veut rentrer chez lui. »

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

« En Lituanie ? Il n'a jamais exprimé ce désir par le passé. C'était impossible de discuter de cet endroit avec lui. Quand il m'y a laissé, il est parti sans se retourner et ne m'a plus donné aucune nouvelle. »

« Mais tu es quand même restée. »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à tuer cet homme ni à le laisser partir. Alors j'ai attendu, toutes ces années. »

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que je comprenais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce discours.

« Pourquoi veut-il subitement rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il devait arrêter de fuir son passé, que peu importe la distance géographique qu'il mettra entre lui et ce château, ça n'effacera jamais ce qui s'est produit. Le monstre a longtemps vécu caché derrière un costume humain, avec le besoin secret de se faire prendre. »

« Puis, il t'a rencontré, toi, le seul capable de le stopper, mais qui, paradoxalement, devint aussi le seul incapable de s'y résigner. J'imagine aisément qu'il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi, mais plus important encore, qu'il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde que cela soit réciproque. »

« Je ne l'avais pas anticipé non plus, » avouai-je. « Aujourd'hui encore, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Mais, nous nous sommes fait tellement de mal, par le passé, que j'ai finalement décidé de vivre cette relation sans chercher de raison à son existence. Notre besoin de vengeance n'a fait que nous laisser de vilaines cicatrices, au corps comme à l'âme. »

Faisant écho à mes paroles, elle frôla du bout des doigts l'impact de balle sur mon épaule. Celle qu'elle avait tirée à Florence. Un frisson parcourut mon bras. J'attrapai sa main pour l'arrêter. Les contacts avec elle me perturbaient toujours. Puis, impulsivement, je posai sa paume contre ma clavicule, comme pour exorciser la tension ambiante. Elle se blottit alors soudainement contre mon torse, appuya sa joue sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je serai mes bras autour d'elle, mon nez plongé dans ses cheveux noirs qui sentaient le shampoing et le parfum particulier de sa peau.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, debout au milieu de la cuisine, dans le silence de l'aube. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu dans cette étreinte, juste une reddition totale, un adieu. Ses seins fermes se pressèrent contre ma poitrine, son ventre plat se colla contre le mien. Ça aurait pu fonctionner, elle et moi, dans une autre vie. Mais pas dans celle-ci. Elle releva la tête vers moi et j'acceptai la brève pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes, étonnamment sage et douce. Puis, elle recula et se retourna pour laver sa tasse dans l'évier. Le moment était passé.

…

Quand Hannibal nous rejoignit, Chiyoh et moi avions préparé le petit-déjeuner sans parler plus que nécessaire. Mais, le silence entre nous était maintenant léger et confortable, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement, sans pour autant faire de commentaire sur cette soudaine entente ni sur la qualité de la nourriture, même si nous étions loin de la grande gastronomie.

Nous nous attablâmes, et pendant un moment, seul le bruit des couverts meubla la pièce. Je voulais lui demander s'il n'avait pas trop mal, vérifier par moi-même si la plaie guérissait bien, mais je compris qu'il pensait mériter son sort et ne voulait aucune aide ni aucun médicament qui aurait pu le soulager.

« Merci d'être venue, Chiyoh, » dit-il, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt.

« Je suis là pour toi, » répéta-t-elle. « Quand est prévu votre départ ? » Le questionna-t-elle ensuite.

« Ce soir, » annonça-t-il, autant à elle qu'à moi.

« Tu n'es pas en état de voyager, » répliquai-je.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre. »

Les disparitions seraient donc bientôt remarquées, déduis-je. Et nous savions tous que la police pouvait être impitoyable quand l'un des leurs était visé. Ils ne classeraient pas l'affaire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de coupable. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais même si je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il prenne l'avion dans ses conditions, nous ne pouvions pas en parler tant que la Japonaise était là. Aucun des invités à notre mariage ne devait apprendre ce qu'il avait mangé ce jour-là. Hannibal avait fait ça pour moi, et non pour prendre plaisir à les regarder engloutir de la viande humaine sans le savoir.

« Les détails sont déjà réglés, j'imagine, » répondis-je.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire nos valises. »

« Vas-tu dire au revoir à ta tante ou faut-il que je lui annonce moi-même ? » Demanda Chiyoh.

« Nous passerons cet après-midi, j'ai une chose importante à lui demander, » lui assura-t-il.

« Cela est-il en rapport avec le château Lecter ? »

Hannibal me lança un regard, quand elle posa la question.

« Je lui ai dit, » admis-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Chiyoh.

« Oui, c'est pour lui parler du château. »

« Je tiens à te dire que j'approuve cette décision, même si je ne vous rendrai pas visite. J'avoue ne pas avoir très envie d'y retourner. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. »

Chiyoh partit rapidement après le petit-déjeuner et Hannibal retomba dans son mutisme. Il était étrangement silencieux, mais je respectai son besoin de recueillement. Sa blessure le gênait dans ses mouvements, mais il fit tranquillement ses sacs sans se plaindre une seule fois. La tension dans ses muscles et son dos, son angoisse, son appréhension, tout cela était palpable pour moi, vibrait dans l'air, me transperçait de part en part, et pourtant, je décidai de ne rien dire. Il avait des comptes à régler avec lui-même et je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que d'être présent. Le choix était difficile et le délai très court, j'aurais évidemment préféré qu'il ait le temps de guérir et de s'y préparer, mais il avait raison, nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, je ne le saurai qu'à notre arrivée là-bas.

Quand nos bagages furent bouclés, je fis lentement mes adieux à la maison. C'était étrange d'avoir la possibilité de dire au revoir, de ne pas agir dans l'urgence. Cela donnait à réfléchir, chaque pièce était encore habitée des souvenirs que nous y avions vécus. Le rire d'Ignatus résonna dans le salon, les confessions d'Hannibal firent écho dans la salle de bain où l'odeur de lavande embaumait l'air, nos gémissements de plaisir vibrèrent dans notre chambre, la cuisine semblait hantée par les bruits d'ustensiles et les senteurs épicées.

Hannibal appela Nancy, pour qu'elle vienne récupérer les clés. La vieille dame versa pudiquement une larme et nous serra l'un après l'autre dans ses bras, nous arracha la promesse solennelle de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles et caressa une dernière fois les chiens, avant de nous regarder mettre les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de location. Les chiens montèrent à l'arrière, les portières furent fermées et la maison s'éloigna dans le rétroviseur.

Lady Murasaki nous attendait devant sa porte, quand nous nous garâmes dans l'allée. Mes amis à quatre pattes furent plus qu'heureux de s'ébattre sur la propriété. La Japonaise semblait, pour sa part, de bien moins bonne humeur. En croisant son regard, je compris qu'elle était partagée entre la tristesse et le soulagement. Elle aimait son neveu plus que tout, mais était tout à fait consciente du monstre qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

L'histoire de succession devait se régler entre eux, je les laissai donc seuls dans le salon et rejoignis Chiyoh dans le jardin. Elle était au milieu d'une séance de méditation et cela m'apaisa quelque peu de simplement m'asseoir et la regarder, alors que les chiens s'allongeaient autour de moi. Je vécus un moment d'éternité, dans le calme et la sérénité de cet après-midi de septembre, à l'ombre d'un arbre et une brise automnale porteuse de la promesse d'un hiver rude soufflant sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux.

Quand Hannibal vint me trouver, je somnolais dans l'herbe et Chiyoh n'était nulle part en vue. J'eus presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé l'instant. Il s'assit en grimaçant, à ma gauche, et je voulus une fois de plus lui demander de me montrer sa plaie. Mais il sourit en coin pour me signifier qu'il gérait la situation et qu'il lui en fallait plus pour le mettre à terre.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Aussi bien que possible. »

« Elle est soulagée que nous partions, d'une certaine manière. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu as les papiers pour le château ? »

Il sortit une pochette en carton de l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Quel nom as-tu choisi ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Un des plus communs. Nous devons paraître locaux, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de nos voisins les plus proches. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il est impossible de te faire passer pour un Lituanien crédible, je mise donc tout sur moi. Officiellement, je serai un enfant du pays qui rentre après un long voyage à l'étranger. Il faut également que tu saches que le mariage homosexuel n'existe pas. Cela ne remet absolument pas en cause la légitimité du nôtre, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous présenter en tant qu'époux administrativement parlant. L'homosexualité en général n'est pas très bien vue, en réalité. Les lois sur le sujet ont récemment été changées, pour l'entrée de la Lituanie dans l'Union Européenne, mais ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier. Les mentalités n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'évoluer au même niveau qu'ici ou aux États-Unis, par exemple. Les gens sont moins ouverts. »

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que nous allons devoir nous cacher ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, c'est hors de question. Mais faire preuve de discrétion sera sûrement pour le mieux, rester évasif sur la nature de notre relation, à moins que l'on nous pose frontalement la question. »

« Je n'avais pas songé à cet aspect de la situation. J'ai rapidement pris l'habitude de m'afficher avec toi, sans honte, et cela me contrarie de devoir remettre ce fait en question. »

« Je comprends. Je me sens tiraillé, comme rarement, entre le besoin de te revendiquer et… »

« La nécessité de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, » complétai-je. « J'ai compris. Profil bas à notre arrivée, pas de vague. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour l'étroitesse d'esprit de tout un peuple. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si le fait que nous soyons deux hommes était la pire chose que nous ayons à cacher. »

Il goûta à la plaisanterie et son sourire plus franc me fit du bien.

« J'ai réfléchi à ton idée de Bed & Breakfast et cela pourrait fonctionner. Mais, nous allons devoir faire preuve d'originalité. Le concept de maison d'hôte s'est répandu partout, y compris là-bas, et les pays d'Europe du Nord sont en vogue ces dernières années. »

« Quand ils dégusteront ta cuisine, ils reviendront par millier, » le complimentai-je, en souriant.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, en glissant une main dans mon dos.

« À mon avis, c'est plutôt quand ils verront ton délicieux cul dans ce foutu jean qu'ils reviendront. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive, peu habitué à tant de vulgarité dans cette bouche, et une vague de désir monta dans mon bas-ventre.

« Je voulais être à mon aise pour le voyage, » me justifiai-je, pour ma tenue. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'allumes au moment où nous n'avons provisoirement plus de chambre ? »

« Parce que j'aime voir tes joues rougies, tes pupilles dilatées et sentir l'odeur de ta peau quand tu es excité. »

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

« À moins que tu aies l'intention de me prendre à même le sol dans un futur proche, arrête immédiatement, » l'avertis-je.

« L'idée est plus que tentante, mais notre avion décolle dans quatre heures et je pensais que tu apprécierais de saluer notre jeune ami, Ignatus. »

« Nous avons bien le temps de faire les deux. Son école n'est pas si loin, » répliquai-je, en le poussant avec précautions sur l'herbe, avant de m'asseoir sur ses hanches.

« Je n'ai pas parlé d'aller le chercher à son école, mais tu as raison, elle est près d'ici, » précisa-t-il, avec un rictus.

Je le regardai, sans comprendre.

« Ne commencez pas sans moi ! » S'éleva alors une voix dans mon dos.

Ignatus s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux au vent, puis il se laissa tomber à côté de nous, avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et d'offrir son visage au soleil. Je m'allongeai au milieu, en me collant contre Hannibal.

« Alors ça y est, nous y sommes, » soupira Ig, fataliste. « C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant longtemps. »

« Nous resterons en contact, » dis-je, me voulant rassurant.

« Je sais très bien que non. »

« Comment va Henry ? » Demandai-je soudainement, pour changer de sujet.

« Il va très bien. Mais, Henry est mon avenir. Ici et maintenant, je suis avec vous et seulement avec vous. »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il m'enjamba et se glissa entre nous deux. Étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres, nous profitâmes de la chaleur de notre étreinte, alors que le temps filait inexorablement et que le soleil s'approchait lentement de l'horizon.

« Nous devons partir, » conclut finalement Hannibal.

J'étais contre le dos de Ig qui se blottissait sur son torse. Le jeune homme soupira, résigné, puis se releva doucement. Il caressa une pommette d'Hannibal, retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses mèches si claires qu'elles paraissaient blanches par moment, avant de les tirer gentiment en arrière, pour lui voler un baiser à mon tour. Sa bouche était chaude, sa langue était douce, taquine, et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

« J'aurais aimé… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais je compris sans peine ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Nous aussi. »

Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, pour retenir des larmes soudaines.

« Je vais y aller. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour les adieux et je préfère ne pas vous accompagner à l'aéroport. »

« T'excuser est inutile, » lui assura Hannibal, en se mettant debout. « C'est sûrement pour le mieux. »

Je l'imitai, brusquement pressé d'en finir. Je ne voulais pas garder le visage triste du jeune homme en mémoire. Il nous salua une dernière fois, avant de partir, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse et cela me serra le cœur.

Quand il eut disparu, nous rentrâmes dans le manoir, où Lady Murasaki et Chiyoh prenaient le thé dans un petit salon. Elles aussi semblaient d'humeur sombre. Les adieux furent plutôt formels, la tante d'Hannibal n'était pas une femme expansive et s'il prit Chiyoh dans ses bras, elle resta assez distante avec moi. Nous nous étions dit au revoir, ce matin-là, dans la cuisine, et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut silencieux. J'observai le paysage parisien défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, en faisant mentalement mes adieux à la Ville Lumière. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, Hannibal me laissa quelques minutes, avec les chiens en laisse et les valises, le temps de rendre le véhicule à l'agence de location. Puis, ce fut le début de la longue attente à l'embarquement, l'angoisse de faire entrer mes animaux dans des cages pour qu'ils voyagent en soute, l'enregistrement des bagages, l'appréhension, malgré tout, de passer les contrôles avec de faux papiers et nos nouvelles identités, et enfin, nous prîmes place dans l'avion. Hannibal avait songé à me prendre une place côté hublot, car il savait que j'appréciais de regarder la terre s'éloigner et les nuages crémeux. À sa gauche, un siège resta inoccupé, alors que l'appareil semblait presque plein, et j'eus une soudaine pensée pour Clarice, dont nous nous étions débarrassée dans la matinée, pour ne pas la laisser à l'intérieur de notre maison. Si jamais l'enquête remontait jusqu'à nous, la police trouverait une demeure vide de preuves et aucun témoin au courant de notre destination, puisque notre lien avec Lady Murasaki ne serait pas établi. De toute manière, Hannibal doutait fortement qu'ils relient les trois meurtres entre eux ou avec ceux que nous avions commis auparavant. L'agent Starling serait portée disparu et l'on n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle. Jack Crawford était officiellement mort depuis plusieurs mois et personne ne chercherait Ditlev ou Bedelia.

Je me sentais relativement serein, quand nous décollâmes enfin. Personne ne savait que nous étions vivants, nous restions libres et forts, unis. Nous étions deux et cela changeait tout. Je serrai la main d'Hannibal, sur l'accoudoir, l'aéroport rapetissa sous nos pieds, puis la capitale, jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions dans les nuages, vers une nouvelle vie, que j'espérais encore meilleure que celle-ci.


	66. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà les enfants, c'est bien terminé cette fois… Jusqu'à la prochaine fic. Je vous offre un épilogue plus long que les chapitres habituels (je suis sûre que personne n'y verra d'inconvénient XD) car je tenais à boucler toutes les boucles, certaines qui avaient débuté dans la série, d'autres dans cette fic, et également à mettre en place le terrain pour l'histoire qui suivra : « l'hôtel de l'angoisse » (non, la fic ne portera pas ce titre pourri XD). Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, dont certaines que j'attendais depuis un moment, et j'y introduis quelques nouveaux personnages secondaires qui seront présents dans la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à tous de m'avoir fidèlement suivi jusque là. D'autres lecteurs viendront quand la fic sera marquée complète, mais sans vous, je n'aurais certainement pas continué. Vous êtes toutes géniales et toujours de bons conseils.

À bientôt et eat the rude.

 **PS :** pour celles qui le veulent, je vous réserve une petite surprise. Il sera bientôt possible d'acheter Dark Paradise en version papier (juste le prix de l'impression, moi je ne touche rien bien évidemment). Je vous tiendrai au courant ;) Si vous êtes intéressés, dites-le-moi dans les commentaires.

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira tout autant. Et j'aime the Walking Dead également ^^ Tu n'as plu qu'à construire un autel en mon nom et à sacrifier des impolis dessus pour que l'inspiration me vienne XD

 **Fannibal :** Les au revoir ce n'est pas mon truc non plus, viens dans mes bras que je te console. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre Will et Chiyoh émouvants, c'est ce que je recherchais. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et je vais essayer de ne pas trop trainer pour la suite. En attendant, il y aura des OS. Merci de m'avoir lu et commenté assidûment. À bientôt !

 **Blue :** Quelle vulgarité, jeune fille ! XD Hannibal s'est un peu lâché sur ce coup-là, mais il sait que ça plaît à Will ^^ J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. La traduction de DP avancera doucement, dans tous les cas. C'est un exercice encore laborieux pour moi, puisque j'apprends l'anglais en traduisant. Je progresse vite, mais pas encore au point d'être à l'aise. Donc non, je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir fini pour continuer à écrire, ces deux activités se font en parallèle. Merci de m'avoir lu et commenté aussi souvent. À très vite !

* * *

 _Kaunas, Lituanie, quatre mois plus tard._

Les ouvriers arrivèrent au château à l'heure matinale habituelle. La plupart étaient Polonais ou Estoniens, des hommes robustes et rustres qui ne posaient aucune question et ne se plaignaient jamais des lubies de l'architecte, en l'occurrence Hannibal. Ils ne demandaient pas pourquoi ils devaient creuser une cave, alors qu'il en avait déjà une, profondément sous terre, ni pourquoi celle-ci n'avait aucun accès vers l'extérieur, hormis une trappe savamment dissimulée dans notre cuisine, ni pourquoi un couloir du premier étage devait être condamné par une porte coulissante subtilement déguisée en bibliothèque, et bien d'autres petits détails encore. Ils se contentaient d'abattre les cloisons, de changer les papiers peints, les carrelages, de poser les parquets, de rafraîchir les peintures et de monter les meubles dans les différentes chambres, depuis maintenant quatre mois.

Aucun ne parlait un traître mot d'anglais, je communiquais donc laborieusement avec eux par signes, mais Hannibal se faisait comprendre aisément et la vaste demeure commençait à prendre forme. Il avait décidé de voir ces rénovations comme une thérapie, changer l'apparence de chaque pièce, parfois même sa fonction, effaçait peu à peu ses mauvais souvenirs, exorcisait ses démons et faisaient reculer les ombres dans les coins.

À notre arrivée, nous avions dormi durant deux semaines dans un hôtel du centre, alors que les chiens logeaient dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui n'était pas en trop mauvais état, le temps que le château soit habitable et qu'Hannibal soit capable d'y passer plus d'une heure sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. J'y venais tous les jours, seul au début, alors qu'il réglait les détails administratifs en ville, pour nourrir mes animaux et surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Les ouvriers étaient gentils avec mes compagnons à quatre pattes et gardaient un œil sur eux quand je n'étais pas là. En échange, je donnais un coup de main et partageais certains repas avec eux, souvent assis sur des caisses, autour d'un chauffage électrique d'appoint, alors que l'hiver s'installait doucement et que les températures devenaient rudes.

Hannibal nous rejoignit dès que nous pûmes emménager dans la chambre qui serait la nôtre, celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, m'apprit-il. Son sommeil fut très agité durant les premières nuits et j'eus peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée d'occuper cette pièce, allant jusqu'à lui proposer d'en changer après un cauchemar particulièrement violent qui l'avait laissé pantelant, en sueur et vulnérable. Mais, il avait obstinément refusé, déterminé à faire de nouveau de cette maison un refuge, à redonner vie au havre de paix où il avait passé les années les plus heureuses de sa vie.

Une partie du château avait donc été privatisée exclusivement pour nous, avec sa propre entrée. Un des salons du rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine, une large salle à manger, un bureau, la pièce aux chiens et un escalier privé qui menait à une alcôve du premier étage où se trouvait notre chambre, ainsi que notre salle de bain. Le reste de la demeure fut aménagée de manière fonctionnelle. Les clients entreraient par la porte principale qui donnait sur un vaste hall où un double escalier menait aux étages. La réception s'y trouverait, ainsi qu'un ascenseur, à l'apparence désuète rappelant les années trente, récemment installé et qui avait coûté une petite fortune. Mais, si nous voulions nous démarquer dans le milieu sans pitié de l'hôtellerie, la capacité d'accueillir tous les clients était primordiale. Une salle commune tapissée de bibliothèques qui seraient bientôt fournies, où il serait possible de lire ou de bavarder, ainsi qu'une petite salle de restaurant, se trouveraient en bas, les niveaux supérieurs étant consacrés aux six chambres que nous avions à disposition et aux quatre salles d'eau.

Le cadre, le passé des lieux et la griffe d'Hannibal sur la décoration étaient un concept en soi. Inutile, donc, de chercher un thème pour attirer les touristes. Les gens viendraient pour les paysages et la riche histoire, ou ne viendraient pas. Sur ce fait, nous étions parfaitement d'accord, nous partagions la même vision des choses. Le personnel, en revanche, restait un sujet de discorde entre nous. Je pensais que trop d'employés pourraient être dangereux et Hannibal était persuadé que des salariés débordés feraient un travail bâclé, ce qui était bien entendu inconcevable à ses yeux. Nous devions encore trouver un compromis, le juste milieu qui apaiserait ma paranoïa et temporiserait sa folie des grandeurs. Nous voulions tenir une maison d'hôte, pas un palace cinq étoiles, comme je le lui rappelais régulièrement.

Le jardinier, un vigoureux Lituanien aux allures de bûcheron, semblait préférer le travail de la terre à n'importe quelles autres tâches. Infatigable, il tailla, déracina, planta, élagua et défricha les alentours proches de la bâtisse et le long de l'allée, sans prendre la moindre pause, ou presque, en laissant à la nature le soin de modeler le reste du terrain. Il m'avait expliqué, dans un anglais maladroit, qu'il devait agir avant que la neige et le gel ne l'en empêchent. Ainsi, il mit du cœur à l'ouvrage, jusqu'à la mi-novembre, avant de prendre congé. Le château perdit peu à peu son aspect décharné de maison hantée entourée d'une forêt maléfique. Le lieu retrouva son prestige, sa noblesse, mais garda néanmoins une ambiance presque irréelle tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées.

Je me surpris à aimer cet endroit plus que de raison. C'était pourtant plus immense, vaste et luxueux que tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Mais, loin des considérations matérielles, j'appréciais passer des heures à longer les eaux sombres des douves, où de grosses carpes s'agitaient entre les feuilles des nénuphars et des libellules voletaient autour de moi, avec les chiens dans mon sillage. Hannibal m'avait raconté qu'à une époque, des cygnes noirs y vivaient. Parfois, quand le temps virait à l'orage et que le tonnerre grondait au loin, il m'arrivait d'entendre l'écho de rires enfantins et d'une voix de petite fille qui criait « Anniba' ». Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais plus proche d'Hannibal que jamais, même si je ne lui en touchai pas un mot.

…

Vadim, le jardinier, avait également débroussaillé le petit cimetière derrière la demeure. Là où Hannibal trouvait tous les prétextes pour ne pas mettre les pieds. Je me chargeai donc moi-même de nettoyer et fleurir les trois tombes qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un jour spécial et je n'avais aucune intention de l'ennuyer avec ça. J'avais moi-même été pris au dépourvu quand, une semaine auparavant, j'avais constaté en regardant le calendrier que cela ferait un an aujourd'hui que je l'avais fait évader et que nous nous étions lancés dans une cavale effrénée. C'était certainement l'anniversaire le plus étrange à fêter, presque de mauvais goût, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de Noël comme il se devait, au milieu d'une maison en chantier, et je tenais à marquer le coup. Sans compter qu'Hannibal aurait bientôt cinquante et un ans. Le 20 janvier, plus précisément. Quand il m'avait donné cette information, durant le récit de son enfance, ce n'était sûrement pas dans l'intention de m'envoyer un quelconque message de ce type. Mais, comme lui, je n'oubliais pas facilement et il n'y échapperait pas. C'était à mon tour de faire des préparatifs dans son dos, même si je n'étais pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas un peu. Mais il avait cette façon touchante de prétendre se laisser berner.

La majorité de la population du pays parlait lituanien, bien entendu. Un pourcentage conséquent des habitants était également russophone. Mais, heureusement pour moi, l'anglais s'était également installé ici comme langue internationale, Kaunas – prononcé [ka-o-nas] – étant la deuxième plus grande ville et possédant le plus important port fluvial des pays baltes, sur le fleuve Niémen. Il me fut donc relativement aisé de faire les achats nécessaires à la soirée que j'avais en tête. Loin de moi l'idée de cuisiner, Dieu nous en garde, mais je trouvai un traiteur réputé qui préparait lui-même des spécialités locales. J'avais envie de quelque chose de simple, d'intime, cependant je butais sur le cadeau. Qu'offrir à un homme qui avait tout ? Un tableau ? Notre reproduction de la Primavera nous avait évidemment suivis et trônait fièrement dans notre chambre. Des partitions ? Il avait à peine touché au clavecin qui meublait le petit salon dans la partie privée du rez-de-chaussée, trop accaparé par les travaux. Un nouveau costume ? Je ne m'y risquerai pas. Je ne voulais pas non plus acheter un élément décoratif, car je désirais un présent personnel.

J'étais donc parti pour le centre-ville avec notre voiture récemment acquise, en quête du cadeau parfait. Je ne doutais pas que de son côté, Hannibal avait déjà trouvé le sien, et cela ne faisait que me mettre un peu plus sous pression. À coup sûr, il taperait juste et je voulais être à la hauteur. C'est devant une boutique d'art qui avait capté mon attention que je vis Lukas pour la première fois. Le jeune garçon devait avoir douze ans maximum et faisait la manche dans le froid. Son visage enfantin était rougi sous son bonnet en laine usée, une épaisse écharpe couvrait son nez et son corps chétif, emmitouflé dans un manteau deux fois trop grand, était recroquevillé sur les marches d'un porche. Il était figé comme la neige qui s'accumulait sur le trottoir, une main nue et bleuie tendue devant lui. À ses pieds, une petite pancarte, où était inscrit un texte indéchiffrable pour moi, luttait vaillamment contre le vent d'hiver. Janvier était le mois le plus froid ici et l'enfant ressemblait à un chaton perdu. Le voir ainsi était un vrai crève-cœur. Alors, en prenant garde de ne pas gêner les passants, je m'accroupis doucement devant lui et il braqua sur moi ses yeux du même bleu que les miens.

« Je m'appelle Will, » lui dis-je, en plaquant une main sur ma poitrine. « Veux-tu que nous allions boire un chocolat chaud ? »

Son regard se teinta d'incompréhension et de méfiance. Bien évidemment, il ne saisissait pas un traître mot. Je soupirai de dépit et un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je pointai un doigt vers lui, puis vers moi, avant de former un bol avec mes mains, de mimer en boire le contenu et de désigner une brasserie au coin de la rue. Mais, se méprenant sûrement sur mes intentions, l'enfant fit non de la tête et paniqua, avant de se lever et de s'enfuir, sans que je puisse le retenir. Il disparut dans la foule en une seconde et je me retrouvai les bras ballants, inquiet et déçu.

Mon choix se porta finalement sur une petite bijouterie pittoresque, qui vendait apparemment des ornements originaux et faits main. J'en parcourus longuement les vitrines, en attendant un déclic, quand mon regard s'arrêta sur le collier le plus singulier qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Au bout d'une chaîne simple, mais masculine pendait un cœur humain en argent reposant entre deux bois de cerf, dont les artères se terminaient en branches d'arbre feuillues. Les détails étaient saisissants et l'ensemble harmonieux et fin. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre, avec un prix en conséquence. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce bijou m'appelait d'une manière que je n'aurais su expliquer.

« Si vous le désirez, tous les colliers peuvent être vendus avec une petite médaille sur laquelle nous ferons une gravure à votre demande, » m'informa un vendeur, en bon commençant bilingue, sans me préciser la somme qu'il faudrait ajouter pour en bénéficier.

« Est-il possible de graver une lettre sur une face et une deuxième sur l'autre ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, » m'assura-t-il, ravi d'avoir ferré un client.

« Dans ce cas, je prendrai celui-ci, » dis-je, en désignant ma trouvaille.

« Très bon choix. C'est un cadeau ? »

« Oui. »

« Et pour la gravure ? »

« Un 'W' d'un côté et un 'H' de l'autre, » lui dictai-je, en le suivant jusqu'au comptoir.

Je trouvai ce petit ajout totalement fleur bleue et absurdement romantique, mais je sentais mon ventre papillonner rien qu'à l'idée de le lui offrir. Le vendeur m'encaissa sans sourciller, puis remplit un bon, avant de l'arracher de son carnet et de me le tendre.

« Vous pouvez venir le chercher dès aujourd'hui, à partir de dix-sept heures, » m'expliqua-t-il, en souriant.

J'empochai le bout de papier et sortis après l'avoir remercié. J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le trottoir, qu'un passant me bousculait violemment. Je sentis que l'on tirait sur ma sacoche et réagis instinctivement. Mes vieux réflexes furent à l'origine de ma deuxième rencontre avec Lukas, car je reconnus sans peine celui qui tentait de me voler et que j'agrippai fermement par le col. Il se débattit avec la force du désespoir et nous commençâmes à attirer l'attention. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou je risquais d'avoir des ennuis. Je le pris alors par les épaules et posai un genou à terre pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

« Du calme, je ne te veux pas de mal… » Dis-je doucement, en espérant que, s'il ne comprenait pas mes paroles, le ton de ma voix ferait son effet.

Et heureusement, quand il remarqua que je n'étais pas furieux contre lui, il s'immobilisa, sans pour autant se détendre. Il attendait certainement que je desserre ma prise pour s'enfuir et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il disparaisse de nouveau sans que j'aie pu l'aider. D'une main, sans le lâcher de l'autre, je sortis mon portefeuille de mon sac, avant de l'ouvrir et d'y prendre cent euros. Prudemment, je lui tendis le billet vert, qu'il regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il me jeta un regard méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je demande une compensation en échange de l'argent. Avait-il déjà vécu une situation similaire ? Probablement. Alors, je le relâchai et me saisis également d'une des cartes de visite de notre maison d'hôte, qu'Hannibal avait fait imprimer pour l'ouverture du château au public le mois prochain. Intrigué, le garçon ne bougea pas, contrairement à ce que je craignais. Je lui montrai le rectangle de carton brillant et pointai l'adresse qui s'y trouvait.

« C'est chez moi, » dis-je, en articulant exagérément, comme si cela pouvait miraculeusement lui faire comprendre l'anglais, avant de poser une main sur mon torse. « Chez moi, » répétai-je. « Si tu as besoin, viens nous voir. »

Je pliai ensuite le billet en deux, en glissant la carte à l'intérieur, et mis le tout dans la paume de sa main glacée, avant de refermer ses petits doigts dessus. Son écharpe s'était dénouée dans la précipitation et je pus l'observer un peu mieux. Ses pommettes rougies par le froid saillaient sous la peau fine de ses joues encore rondes, son nez était légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres mutines et presque violettes. J'eus envie de caresser cette frimousse adorable, pour y voir se dessiner un sourire, et tendis la main sans y penser. Mais une fois de plus, il en vint aux mauvaises conclusions, fourra son trésor dans sa poche précipitamment et partit en courant dans l'autre sens. Cette fois, je ne tentai pas de le rattraper. S'il le voulait, il viendrait à nous.

…

Je patientai au chaud dans un café, mes mains autour d'une tasse de thé, assis à côté de la fenêtre, à regarder les gens se presser sur le trottoir enneigé. Kaunas était une belle ville, un peu en retard sur son temps, mais qui vivait à son rythme. À l'heure convenue, je retournai récupérer mon bijou, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de chercher le garçon dans la foule, en vain. Le vendeur me présenta la gravure, que je trouvai très fine, puis enfila la minuscule médaille sur la chaîne où elle rejoignit le pendentif, avant de déposer le collier dans un écrin et de faire un beau paquet. Satisfait, je passai rapidement au traiteur prendre ma commande, avant de m'engouffrer dans ma voiture et de rentrer.

Quand j'arrivai au château, les ouvriers terminaient leur journée et me saluèrent dans l'allée, les chiens coururent après le véhicule jusqu'à ce que je me gare. L'imposante bâtisse était donc vide, en dehors du maître des lieux, quand je passai la porte avec les sacs et mes compagnons qui s'empressèrent d'aller se réchauffer dans leur pièce.

« Hannibal ! » Appelai-je, depuis le hall d'entrée, en retirant mon manteau, mon écharpe, mon bonnet et mes bottes.

« Dans le salon ! » Me répondit-il.

J'eus envie de demander lequel, mais m'abstins. Je m'avançai vers la pièce où j'imaginais le trouver et posai mes sachets dans le couloir, avant d'entrer. Il était assis dans un haut fauteuil, près de la grande cheminée où un feu ronronnait, absorbé par la lecture de documents sûrement en rapport avec notre prochaine activité commerciale. Je m'approchai de lui et il posa les papiers sur la table basse pour m'accueillir. Je me blottis contre son corps chaud, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et il me serra dans ses bras, avant de m'embrasser.

« Où avais-tu disparu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« C'est une surprise, » le taquinai-je. « Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il. « Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que tu m'as sauvé. »

Présenté ainsi, fêter cet événement parut soudainement moins dérangeant.

« Peux-tu rester ici et attendre que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas jeter une grenade dans ta cuisine, je te l'emprunte simplement pour dresser les plats, » le rassurai-je.

Il acquiesça et je le laissai pour commencer mes préparatifs.

…

Les spécialités culinaires lituaniennes étaient, comme souvent dans les pays froids, riches et copieuses. Quand Hannibal s'installa d'un côté de la table sobrement décorée et que j'apportai les plats à base de porc et de poisson, accompagnés de pommes de terre, de betteraves, d'une soupe aux choux, de baies, d'une grande variété de champignons et de pain de seigle noir, loin de trouver cela trop rustique, il ne dit rien durant un moment, ses yeux teintés de nostalgie.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais quelque chose de vraiment typique, à défaut d'être gastronomique. »

« Tu as bien fait. Je n'aurais jamais préparé tout ceci de cette manière, si j'avais cuisiné moi-même. Je suis donc agréablement surpris. Merci, Will. »

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance calme et feutrée. Je décidai donc d'aborder le sujet du jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré. Avec le recul, je craignais d'avoir commis une erreur, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, et je devais le mettre au courant au cas où l'enfant suivait mon conseil et se pointait sans prévenir. Je lui contai donc mon après-midi.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je crois qu'en réalité, il m'a fait penser à toi, à son âge. »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, il y a un risque qu'il ne vienne pas seul et les objets de valeur ne manquent pas ici. Mais si tu as suivi ton instinct, je te fais confiance. Cependant, je m'interroge sur tes intentions. Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Tu es bien conscient que tu devras finir ce que tu as commencé. Lui donner quelque chose à manger une fois ne suffira pas, il reviendra. »

« Il ne parle pas anglais et il semblait effrayé. J'espérais que tu m'aiderais à en apprendre plus sur lui. Où il vit, où sont ses parents, ce genre de choses, pour savoir comment l'aider. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, » m'assura-t-il, intrigué malgré sa réticence. « Cesseras-tu un jour de recueillir tous les chiots abandonnés que tu croises ? » Ajouta-t-il ensuite, taquin.

Ce n'était pas un vrai reproche, mais je compris où il voulait en venir.

« Probablement pas. Je crois que c'est définitivement ancré dans mon ADN. D'ailleurs, je me disais la dernière fois qu'il y avait largement la place pour une dizaine d'autres chiens ici. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il leva un sourcil, en me lançant un regard noir par-dessus la table, puis il se détendit, en remarquant que je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

…

Quand la table fut débarrassée et que nous nous installâmes dans notre salon, une appréhension involontaire m'oppressa quelque peu. Mais, mes craintes s'envolèrent, quand il ouvrit l'écrin et qu'il fixa le bijou sans dire un mot. Je pouvais percevoir sa surprise et la compréhension du message dont il était porteur. Il représentait ma réponse au cœur qu'il m'avait laissé à Palerme. Il murmura un merci et me laissa l'accrocher autour de son cou, avant de m'embrasser profondément et de me tendre un paquet.

La boîte était un cube bleu marine, estampillé d'un logo en forme d'oméga, qui s'ouvrit sur une très belle montre.

« J'ai longuement hésité, » avoua-t-il. « Si c'était pour moi, je n'aurais pas choisi ce modèle ni cette marque. Mais je voulais quelque chose qui te ressemble et que tu peux porter en toutes circonstances. C'est une Seamaster, le verre est traité contre les rayures et antireflet, le boîtier et le bracelet sont en titane et elle est suffisamment étanche pour supporter la pression jusqu'à six cents mètres de profondeur. Elle permet également de suivre deux fuseaux horaires à la fois. »

« Elle est magnifique, » dis-je, en détaillant le cadran bleu saphir. « Merci. »

« Regarde au dos. »

Curieux, je sortis la montre avec précaution de son écrin et la retournai dans ma main. La gravure était fine et simple. Quatre mots et des initiales :

" _With all my love._

 _H.L."_

Sobre, naturel, tout ce que j'aimais. En souriant, je lui tendis mon bras gauche. Il remonta délicatement ma manche et attacha le bracelet autour de mon poignet. La taille était bonne, ni trop serrée, ni trop large, et je fus surpris par sa légèreté.

« Le titane possède une masse volumique moins dense que l'acier, ce qui en fait un matériau agréable à porter, » précisa-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Merci. J'en prendrai grand soin. »

La soirée avait un cachet particulier. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que nous n'avions tué personne pour nous sustenter – il semblait d'ailleurs exister une corrélation entre milieu modeste et politesse dans ce pays. La plupart des gens ne donnaient pas des envies de meurtre à Hannibal – peut-être cela venait-il de la paix intérieure nouvellement acquise de mon mari, peu importait, nous étions simplement biens et détendus. Une bûche craqua dans le foyer et Hannibal m'invita à m'étendre contre lui sur le canapé.

Je somnolais contre son torse, mes membres lourds de fatigue, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil, quand une main se faufila insidieusement dans mon pantalon. Je me cambrai contre lui en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... » Murmurai-je.

« Je voudrais te remercier comme il se doit, pour cette merveilleuse idée que tu as eue concernant le château, ainsi que pour cette soirée. »

« J'aime ta manière d'être reconnaissant, » ronronnai-je, quand ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon membre au repos, qui ne le resta pas longtemps.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Habilement, il ouvrit ma ceinture et ma braguette, avant de baisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches et de libérer mon érection. Dans le bas de mon dos, je pus sentir à quel point cette vision lui plaisait. Il passa son pouce sur mon gland, avant de monter et de descendre sa main atrocement lentement. Le plaisir réveilla doucement mon corps, monta progressivement dans mon bas-ventre, mais il n'accéléra pas pour autant, continua à me caresser paisiblement, sans se presser.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu es excité de la sorte, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

« Ne joue pas trop avec mes nerfs, tu sais ce qui t'attend sinon. »

La menace le fit rire agréablement dans mon cou.

« Je te propose que nous montions prendre un bain et que nous terminions ce que nous avons commencé dans notre chambre. »

« Et moi, je te rappelle que la patience n'est définitivement pas ma plus grande qualité, » répliquai-je, en me retournant pour m'asseoir sur son bassin. « De plus, nous n'avons toujours pas honoré cette pièce ni les autres d'ailleurs. Notre chambre est très confortable, mais il est temps de nous approprier le reste de la maison. »

Il sourit contre mes lèvres quand je l'embrassai et rendit les armes quand je le déshabillai avec empressement. Il se retrouva nu, alangui sur les coussins du sofa, alors que j'étais toujours habillé. Les flammes donnaient une teinte dorée à sa peau diaphane et se reflétaient dans ses yeux havane. Il était magnifique ainsi, offert, dans l'expectative. Je me levai pour retirer mes vêtements graduellement, étoffe après étoffe, sous son regard affamé. Joueur, il se caressa lui-même en me fixant et l'image m'atteint au ventre comme un coup de poing. Je posai alors mes genoux à terre, devant lui, et joignis ma bouche à sa main sur son membre. Il s'arqua en réponse et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir. Ses doigts empoignèrent mes boucles brunes, ses ongles égratignèrent mon cuir chevelu et je redoublai d'efforts pour le contenter, savourant le goût de sa peau, le relief de la veine qui pulsait contre ma langue. Puis il tira soudainement ma tête en arrière et je le relâchai dans un bruit de succion particulièrement obscène qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire, quand il saisit mon menton.

« Je pourrais me perdre dans cette délicieuse bouche, mais j'ai envie de te sentir serré autour de moi. »

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et se répercuta dans les reins. Il se redressa alors et parcourut la pièce totalement nu, jusqu'à un petit secrétaire qui meublait un coin de la pièce, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« T'es-tu déjà chargé d'en disséminer partout, même dans les endroits les plus inattendus ? » Lui demandai-je, visiblement amusé.

« Tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure, » me promit-il.

« Si j'avais su, quand je t'ai connu, que tu étais si… »

« Si, quoi ? » Me questionna-t-il, en revenant vers moi dans sa fière nudité.

« Dépravé ? »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, clairement en désaccord avec l'adjectif.

« Dévergondé ? » Ajoutai-je, en riant.

Son expression s'assombrit encore plus, alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le canapé.

« Hédoniste ? »

« Je préfère ça. Qu'aurais-tu fait, si tu l'avais su ? »

J'enjambai sa taille et m'installai sur ses cuisses fermes. Son érection se nicha entre mes fesses et il soupira en mordillant mon cou.

« J'aurais probablement fui aussi loin que possible, de peur que tu me débauches. »

« Comme si tu étais une vierge effarouchée quand je t'ai rencontré, » railla-t-il, en versant du gel sur ses doigts.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne connaissais pas vraiment le plaisir, avant toi. À mon âge, c'est un peu pathétique. »

« Disons que je sais sur quels boutons appuyer pour te faire chanter, » répliqua-t-il, en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Ses phalanges glissèrent en moi, confirmèrent ses dires en trouvant rapidement cette boule de nerfs qui me faisait voir des étoiles, et un gémissement passa mes lèvres.

« Tes études te donnaient un avantage certain sur moi. »

« Tous les médecins ne sont pas de bons amants, mon amour. Il faut avant tout aimer donner du plaisir et je n'apprécie rien de plus que de te regarder perdre le contrôle de ton corps et sombrer dans l'orgasme. »

Comme pour illustrer ses mots, il remplaça ses doigts par sa verge et me laissa m'empaler à mon rythme, ses mains posées sur mes hanches pour m'accompagner. La sensation d'être plein me transperçait toujours, même après un an, rien n'était comparable à cette impression. Son être profondément ancré dans le mien, tout comme son esprit quand il capturait mon regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

Nos corps se mirent en mouvement, trouvèrent leur cadence, ondulèrent doucement, se percutèrent durement. Nos soupirs se mêlèrent, nos lèvres se dévorèrent, nos peaux se couvrirent de sueur. Rapidement, il ne fut plus temps de parler et aucune parole cohérente ne passa plus ma gorge, seulement des gémissements, des supplications, des encouragements, qu'Hannibal s'empressait de combler. Jusqu'au point de non-retour, quand mes hanches prirent un rythme saccadé, que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates et mes dents dans son cou, que ma voix se brisa. D'un bras, il me soutint fermement, une main enroulée autour de mon membre, quand je m'arc-boutai contre lui et penchai ma tête en arrière, avant de venir sur mon ventre. Il me serra contre lui, alors que mon front retombait sur son épaule, et me prit plus fort, avant de se tendre et de jouir en moi, ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

Son corps se détendit sous moi, m'accueillit entre ses bras, et je me pelotonnai contre son torse, mon nez niché dans son cou. Il attrapa le plaid sur le dossier du sofa et le déplia sur nous, quand il vit que je frissonnais. Le tissu doux réchauffa ma peau humide et je fermai les yeux, somnolent et serein. Il caressa longuement mes cheveux, ma nuque, avant de me guider à l'étage, jusqu'à notre chambre, notre lit où je me recroquevillai sous les couvertures. Il disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et je dormais presque quand il me rejoignit et se colla à mon dos.

« Bon anniversaire, » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et je souris.

…

Ma troisième rencontre avec Lukas eut lieu sur le pas de notre porte. Il était tard ce soir-là, presque une semaine plus tard, et je désespérais de revoir l'enfant un jour. Mais, la sonnerie retentit, j'ouvris la porte et il était là, frigorifié, misérable, néanmoins déterminé. Il ne dit rien, car il savait que je ne comprendrais pas, mais son regard suffit amplement. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Quelles aient été ses options, il les avait toutes épuisées et l'hypothermie le guettait dangereusement. Alors, je n'hésitai pas et lui ouvris en grand pour qu'il puisse entrer. Le garçon sembla hésiter, mais il était venu pour ça après tout, alors il pénétra dans le hall sans se faire prier. Il avait sonné à la porte principale, je le menai donc jusqu'à l'accès à nos appartements, derrière la réception. Ses yeux bleus se posaient partout, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, et il parut soudainement très intimidé.

Je le guidai directement dans la cuisine, puisque Hannibal s'y trouvait, et le gamin fut immédiatement intéressé par le plat en préparation, sans oser demander. Mon mari releva la tête en nous entendant entrer et scruta notre invité, visiblement très intrigué. Sous son regard, le gosse retira prestement son bonnet miteux, dévoilant une tignasse blond cendré qui avait bien besoin d'une coupe.

« _Lãbas vãkaras, jaunuõlis_ , » lui dit Hannibal, d'une voix posée.

L'enfant ne dissimula pas son étonnement d'entendre quelqu'un parler sa langue dans cette demeure.

« _Lãbas vãkaras, ponas,_ » répondit-il.

Le lituanien n'était pas aussi aisé à apprendre que le français, je m'en étais rapidement rendu compte, mais Hannibal m'avait déjà enseigné quelques rudiments de politesse. Je compris donc qu'ils se disaient « bonsoir ». Le dialogue qui s'en suivit, par contre, fut bien au-delà de ma compréhension, et j'attendis patiemment que mon mari joue les interprètes.

« Ses parents sont morts et il s'est enfui de l'orphelinat, car il était maltraité par ses camarades. Depuis, il vivote dans des immeubles désaffectés et fait la manche ou vole pour se nourrir. Mais l'hiver est arrivé et il ne peut plus dormir dans ces conditions. Il est donc venu jusqu'ici, en espérant que tu ne lui avais pas fait une promesse en l'air, » me traduit-il succinctement.

L'histoire était en même temps affreuse et banale, malheureusement. Mais cet enfant-là, il ne mourrait pas de faim ou de froid sous ma garde, je m'en fis la promesse. Hannibal l'invita à grimper sur un tabouret et lui servit une assiette bien garnie sur laquelle le garçon se jeta. Le voir manger de si bon cœur faisait plaisir à voir. Il fit plusieurs commentaires, que je présumai être des compliments, puisque Hannibal lui sourit.

Quand il fut rassasié, Hannibal me chargea de l'accompagner à la salle d'eau et de lui faire couler un bain, avant de disparaître au deuxième étage. J'aidai le gamin à se débarrasser des loques qu'il portait, tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, avant d'emporter le tas de vêtements sales, pour les jeter, et de fermer la porte derrière moi pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Mon mari revint au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, chargé d'une malle poussiéreuse qui paraissait lourde. Il la porta jusque dans notre chambre, où je le suivis, et l'ouvris. Elle contenait des habits qui sentaient la naphtaline et le renfermé. Il en déplia quelques-uns, en évaluant la taille à l'œil nu, avant de les poser à plat sur le lit.

« Ce sont de vieilles affaires à moi que je n'ai pas prises quand j'ai quitté le château. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elles y seraient toujours. Puisque j'avais à peu près son âge, à cette époque, cela devrait lui aller. »

Je frôlai une petite chemise du bout des doigts, en l'imaginant la porter des années en arrière.

« Merci de le recevoir sans hésiter. Il n'a aucune famille. Toi et moi savons à quel point cela peut être néfaste. »

« Il s'appelle Lukas, j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

« C'est un beau prénom. »

Nous le laissâmes barboter quelques minutes encore, avant de toquer à la porte. Il vint nous ouvrir, emmitouflé dans un peignoir qui traînait par terre, tant il était grand pour lui. Hannibal lui tendit les vêtements, en échangeant quelques mots avec lui et l'enfant s'habilla rapidement, avant de nous rejoindre dans le salon où nous étions descendus l'attendre.

La chemise blanche, le pull bleu et le pantalon noir lui allaient bien. Hannibal lui avait également prêté une paire de chaussettes bien chaude, à défaut d'avoir des chaussures à sa taille. Les chiens choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, curieux de connaître ce nouveau visiteur. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul, méfiant, mais ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement et il se laissa bien vite gagner par le rire. Puis, Hannibal l'invita à s'asseoir avec nous et passa la soirée à faire l'intermédiaire entre nous trois, jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus sur Lukas et qu'il tombe de sommeil sur le sofa. Je le portai alors dans une des chambres de l'étage, avant de le coucher en lui expliquant comment nous trouver s'il avait un problème. Ce fut sa première nuit sous notre toit. La première d'une longue série.

…

La maison d'hôte ouvrit ses portes à la date prévue et accueillit ses premiers clients. Anya, une jeune Russe qui parlait parfaitement anglais, s'occupait de la réception. Nous avions finalement embauché une petite équipe de deux hommes et trois femmes pour l'entretien, en plus de Vadim le jardinier qui revint dès que la neige disparut. Tout ce petit monde prit rapidement ses marques.

Hannibal, bien entendu, gérait la cuisine avec Lukas comme apprenti, dès que nous avions plus de quatre clients. L'adoption n'était pas plus simple ici qu'ailleurs, encore plus pour deux hommes. Hannibal était pour le moment son seul tuteur légal, parce que c'était plus simple ainsi et que l'orphelinat n'avait pas hésité longtemps à confier l'enfant à un Lituanien. Mais quand nous étions chez nous, je me sentais autant son père que lui. Et Anya l'adorait. La grande blonde le taquinait dès qu'elle le surprenait en train de l'observer. Le garçon maladivement timide avait visiblement le béguin. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, même avec Hannibal, mais lui et moi avions un langage silencieux et nous comprenions parfaitement bien. Je lui enseignais l'anglais, la pêche et la mécanique, Hannibal se chargeait de ses bonnes manières, de l'art culinaire et de la musique. Derrière son mutisme et sa réserve, se cachait une grande intelligence. À aucun moment, il ne sembla trouver étrange que nous soyons en couple, ni d'ailleurs que certains clients disparaissent mystérieusement.

Notre premier meurtre fut un homme seul, qui se plaignait de tout et nous avait menacés de nous faire une mauvaise publicité. C'est ce jour-là que notre vie à Kaunas débuta réellement. Quand mon idée et le système mis en place sous le château firent leurs preuves et que nous ne fûmes pas inquiétés. Il suffisait de méticuleusement choisir nos victimes et tout ce passerait bien. Nous avions enfin trouvé notre paradis. Il était sombre, mais vaste et indestructible, à notre image.

* * *

 **FIN**


	67. Annonce - format papier

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une annonce, pour vous donner le lien où vous pouvez faire imprimer Dark Paradise, si vous en avez envie.

Le prix de fabrication est de 24,20€. Ce n'est pas donné, je vous l'accorde, mais le livre fait tout de même 760 pages, il faut donc une couverture rigide en carton et cela coûte cher.

Je le précise de nouveau, je ne touche absolument rien, pas un seul centime. Vous ne payez que l'impression et les frais de port.

Autre détail, il fallait choisir un nom d'auteur et j'ai finalement pris "Sherlock_Spock", mon pseudo sur AO3, donc ne soyez pas étonnés.

Donc pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent l'acquérir, c'est à cette adresse (sans les espaces et en remplaçant les "(point)" par de vrais points, fanfiction est tellement chiant à ne pas vouloir afficher les liens) :

www (point) lulu (point) com / shop / nathalie-gioan / dark-paradise / hardcover / product-22612432 . html

Je vous remercie une dernière fois, chacun d'entre vous, pour m'avoir soutenu, encouragé et commenté tout au long de cette aventure.

Longue vie et prospérité.

SherlockSnape


End file.
